Kill the fairy
by Gael Braz
Summary: Pensant pouvoir effectuer une nouvelle mission sans problème, Natsu, Gadjeel et Wendy se retrouvent dans un monde où la corruption est omniprésente et décident d'aider une équipe d'assassins. ( les personnages de Fairy Tail proviennent d'avant la saga les jeux inter-magiques )( l'histoire de Akame ga Kiru suit la même chronologie avec quelques modifications de ma part )
1. prologue

**Prologue**

_Hum ? Qu'as-tu dit ? voulut savoir Gadjeel.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Natsu montra alors un avis de mission à l'homme ainsi qu'à Wendy.

_Quelqu'un cherche trois dragons slayer pour effectuer une mission !

_Trois chasseurs de dragon ? s'étonna Carla, dans les bras de Wendy ! Quelle est la mission pour demander une telle équipe ?

_Je n'en sais rien ! avoua Natsu, en relisant le papier ! Néanmoins, la paye est de dix millions de joyaux !

Crachant la bière qu'il était en train de boire, Gadjeel s'écria :

_Combien ? Il y a une arnaque, c'est obligé !

_Avec un telle somme d'argent, même après le partage, chacun d'entre nous pourrait vivre au moins un an sans avoir besoin de faire quoique se soit ! remarqua Lily.

_À nous l'argent et les poissons ! se réjouit Happy.

_Alors ? voulut savoir Natsu ! Fait-on équipe ou non ?

_Moi, je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu ! avoua Wendy.

_Faire une mission avec toi ne m'enchante guère ! déclara Gadjeel, en fixant Natsu ! Néanmoins, avec une pareille somme, je pourrais enfin me payer ce fameux métal de luxe que je n'ai jamais pu goûter !

_Et moi, une armure flambant neuve ! renchérit Lily.

_C'est d'accord ! affirmèrent alors Gadjeel et Wendy.

_Yahou ! À nous les festins ! se réjouirent Natsu et Happy.

_Vous êtes sûrs que c'est par ici ? voulut savoir Carla.

Ayant suivit l'itinéraire sur l'avis de mission, le petit groupe était finalement arrivé hors de Magnolia, dans une forêt dense et profonde où il ne semblait n'y avoir aucune âme qui vive.

_Pourquoi vouloir nous emmener ici ? se demanda Wendy.

_Peut-être que c'est un garde forestier qui veut qu'on se débarrasse d'une bande de braconniers ou d'un animal trop dangereux ! supposa Happy.

_Pour une mission comme ça, la récompense est exagérée ! rétorqua Gadjeel.

Reniflant soudain l'air, Natsu finit par tourner la tête dans une direction, avant d'affirmer :

_Ici !

Écartant alors d'épais buissons, pour se retrouver devant une petite clairière, il aperçut un vieil homme chauve en train de soulever une barre de fer avant de l'abattre sur un tronc d'arbre. Il semblait avoir près de soixante-dix ans, pourtant il avait un corps musclé bien conservé pour son âge.

_C'est lui qui nous as fait venir ? voulut savoir Happy.

_On n'a qu'à lui demander ! lui assura Natsu, en faisant un pas en avant.

_Bienvenue, mages de Fairy tail !

_Hum ?

Arrêtant soudain son exercice physique, le vieil homme se retourna vers les nouveaux venus tout en affirmant :

_J'étais certain que ça serait vous qui viendrait ! Après tout, il n'y a que votre guilde qui ait trois chasseurs de dragons parmi ses membres !

_Qui êtes-vous ? voulut savoir Carla.

_Mon nom n'a aucune importance ! rétorqua le vieil homme ! Tout ce qui importe, c'est de savoir si vous êtes prêts à vous battre !

_Nous battre pour quoi ? l'interrogea Lily.

_Pour sauver mon royaume !

_Votre royaume ? l'interrogea Wendy ! De quoi parlez-vous ?

_Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si vous êtes prêt à m'aider ! rétorqua l'homme ! Contre la récompense promise, je veux que vous rétablissez la paix chez moi !

Bien que l'homme semblait bizarre, Natsu affirma :

_Nous sommes venus afin d'accepter une mission ! Et peu importe contre qui nous allons nous battre, si cela permet de sauver des personnes, nous nous battrons sans aucune hésitation !

_Fort bien ! affirma l'homme ! Néanmoins, je n'ai besoin que de vous trois ! Vos trois chats pourraient attirer trop d'attention dans l'empire !

Ouvrant soudain la paume de sa main, il créa un violent courant d'air, qui vous voler Happy, Carla et Lily en arrière.

_Que … ?

_DIMENSION'S DOOR ! cria ensuite la personne âgée.

Derrière lui, un trou noir sphérique apparut soudain, avant que ce dernier ne se mettre à tout inspirer.

_Mais c'est quoi ça ? voulut savoir Natsu, en se sentant attirer par l'attaque.

_Inutile de résister ! rétorqua l'homme, en sautant en arrière ! Vous avez scellé votre destin !

Le voyant disparaître, chacun des mages écarquilla soudain les yeux, tandis qu'ils tentèrent de résister à l'attique du mieux qu'ils purent. Néanmoins, dérapant finalement, Wendy finit par être aspiré.

_Wendy ! cria Natsu, en attrapant son bras.

Étant attiré à son tour, il tendit le bras vers Gadjeel pour qu'il l'aide. Néanmoins, l'attaque amplifiant de seconde en seconde, le troisième mage finit par se faire aspirer à ses côtés, ne pouvant plus rien faire afin de résister.

_Natsu ! Wendy ! crièrent Happy et Carla, en les voyant disparaître.

_Il faut les aider ! ordonna Lily, en volant alors.

Le voyant voler volontairement vers le trou noir, Happy et Carla le suivirent aussitôt. Mais à peine le firent-ils que le trou noir commença à rétrécir sous leurs yeux apeurés.

_Plus vite ! Plus vite !

Fonçant au maximum, Happy passa en premier, tandis que Lily le suivit de près. Néanmoins, se refermant juste derrière lui, le trou noir disparut devant le nez de Carla qui n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre les autres.

_Que ? S'étonna-t-elle, en regardant dans tous les sens.

_Wen … Wendy ? Happy ?

_Aucune réponse.

_Où … Où êtes-vous ?

Toujours rien.

_WEEEENNNNNDDDDYYYY !


	2. Un nouveau monde ?

Chapitre 1

Tombant face contre terre, Natsu et Gajeel se fracassèrent contre le sol, avant de finalement être écrasé par le corps de Wendy, ainsi que par Happy et Lily.

_Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ? voulut savoir Gadjeel.

_Hé, le déplumé, viens te battre ! cria Natsu, en se relevant.

Néanmoins, à sa plus grande frustration, l'homme n'était plus présent sur les lieux. Il semblait avoir disparu.

_Il … Il s'est enfuit !

_Non, c'est le contraire ! rétorqua Lily, en regardant autour de lui.

Constatant alors que la forêt dans laquelle ils étaient semblait différente, Happy voulut savoir :

_C'est moi ou nous avons bougé de place ?

_L'endroit n'a plus la même odeur ! affirma Wendy, en humant l'air.

_Ouais, moi aussi, je trouve ! approuva Natsu, en reniflant.

_Cela serait une magie de téléportation ? demanda Gajeel ! Bon sang, pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à nous ce genre de problèmes ?

_AHHHH ! cria soudain Happy ! Carla a disparu !

_Non, elle n'a juste pas eu le temps de nous rejoindre ! rétorqua Lily ! Le portail s'est refermé pile derrière moi, à tel point que je me suis demandé si mes pieds auraient eut le temps de passer ! Puisqu'elle était derrière nous, je crois qu'elle n'a pas pu nous rejoindre !

_Dans ce cas, elle pourra prévenir les autres ! remarqua Wendy.

_Et ensuite ? l'interrogea Gadjeel ! Ton chat ne doit pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qui nous est arrivé et encore moins où nous sommes !

_Pas le choix ! comprit Natsu, en commençant alors à marcher ! Soit on rentre chez nous, tout seul ; soit l'autre chauve se montre et nous renvoie chez nous, après un coup de pied aux fesses de ma part !

_Dans ce cas, nous allons survoler la zone ! affirma Lily, en s'envolant alors avec Happy.

Marchant déjà dans une direction, Natsu se mit à regarder les arbres autour de lui, pour savoir s'il reconnaissait la végétation.

_Il y a des arbres que j'ai déjà vu, mais d'autres me semble inconnus !

_Nous sommes peut-être dans un autre continent ! remarqua Wendy.

_Connaissant notre chance, nous avons très bien pu être envoyé dans une autre dimension ! maugréa Gadjeel.

Soudain, le trio finit par tomber sur un petit chemin traversant la forêt. Le voyant s'étendre au loin, Wendy affirma :

_Si nous le suivons, nous pourrons atteindre une ville ! On n'aura alors qu'à se renseigner !

Dressant soudain l'oreille, Gajeel se retourna avant d'affirmer :

_Cela ne sera pas forcément nécessaire !

L'imitant, les deux autres virent un chariot arriver au loin, conduit par deux hommes. Levant alors le bras, tout en avançant vers eux, Natsu leur fit signe de s'arrêter pour qu'ils puissent les interroger. Néanmoins, à peine eut-il le temps de faire cela que des vibrations se firent sentir sous ses pieds.

_Hum ?

Sortant soudain du sol, une immense créature se dressa entre le trio et le chariot.

_Ah, un dragon des sables ! s'apeura l'un des deux hommes, en tentant de faire reculer l'attelage.

_Ah, enfin un peu d'action ! remarqua Gajeel.

_Cela tombe bien, j'avais besoin d'évacuer ma colère ! affirma Natsu, en se frappant les poings ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais il va regretter de s'être montré !

Pourtant, ils eurent à peine le temps de faire un pas qu'une silhouette les doubla pour foncer droit vers le monstre. Utilisant une épée, le nouveau venu trancha ce dernier sans aucun problème, le tuant sur le coup.

_Que … ? s'étonna Wendy, en ayant à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Levant la tête, pour voir le corps du monstre tomber en arrière et faire mine de les écraser, Natsu et Gajeel gonflèrent leurs joues avant d'effectuer un double hurlement du dragon. Se faisant transformer en cendre, le cadavre ne devint que poussière, sous les yeux apeuré des conducteurs du chariot.

_Mais, comment … ?

_Ah, ça soulage ! ricana Natsu.

_Tu parles ! Ce n'était même pas un échauffement !

_Non, mais je n'y crois pas ! s'écria soudain Happy, en revenant avec Lily ! À peine vous quitte-t-on que vous vous faites remarquer !

_On n'a rien fait de mal !

S'avançant alors vers le chariot, Natsu s'écria :

_Hé, les gars ! Est-ce que … ?

_Des monstres ! crièrent les deux hommes.

Fuyant alors, le véhicule disparut au loin, au grand étonnement du mage :

_Ben, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit !

_Pas grave ! assura Gadjeel, en pointant le nouveau venu du doigt ! Il en reste un !

Ce dernier, fixant les deux hommes du regard, finit par afficher des étoiles dans ses yeux tout en affirmant :

_Trop fort !

_Le royaume de Fiore ? s'étonna Tatsumi, tandis qu'il marchait en compagnie du trio ! Non, jamais entendu parler !

_J'en étais sûr ! grogna Gadjeel ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on tombe sur les petits paysans ne sachant même pas le nom de la ville la plus proche de leur ferme ?

_Hé, j'ai un peu de culture, quand même ! rétorqua Tatsumi ! Mais cela ne me dit vraiment rien ! Vous vous êtes perdus, c'est ça ?

_Disons que nous avons été emmené de force ici ! précisa Lily.

Se taisant quelques secondes, Tatsumi fixa l'animal, avant de finalement sauter en arrière :

_Il a parlé !

_Ce n'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ?

_Moi aussi, je peux parler ! l'informa Happy, tout en volant au-dessus de Natsu.

_Il vole ?

Tombant sur les fesses, Tatsumi s'écria :

_Mais c'est impossible ! Vous êtes qui bon sang ?

_Natsu, de Fairy Tail !

_Wendy, de Fairy Tail aussi !

_Gadjeel, Fairy Tail !

_Fairy Tail ? C'est quoi ?

_C'est une guilde de mages ! Nous bossons là-bas !

_Des … Des mages ? Vous êtes des mages ?

Enflammant soudain son poing, comme si cela était une chose banale, Natsu déclara :

_Bah, ouais ! Je contrôle le feu !

_Co … Comment c'est possible ?

_Hum ? N'as-tu jamais croisé de mages, avant ? s'étonna Wendy.

_Bien sûr que non ! Cela n'existe pas, normalement !

Entendant cela, le trio finit par se réunir avant de chuchoter :

_Il ne sait vraiment pas ce que sont les mages ?

_Si ça se trouve, l'autre type nous a vraiment téléporté dans un continent sans magie ou bien dans une autre dimension !

_Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire, dans ce cas ?

_Euh, il y a un problème ? les interrogea Tatsumi.

_Ouaip ! grogna Gadjeel ! À cause d'un vieux chauve, nous sommes coincés ici sans savoir où aller et sans la moindre pièce en poche !

_Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir avec moi ! leur proposa Tatsumi ! Je vais à la capitale !

_La capitale ?

_Oui, c'est la plus grande ville de l'empire ! Je veux y tenter ma chance pour être capitaine de l'armée !

_Ambitieux, le petit ! ricana Gadjeel ! Mais bon, allez à la capitale ne serait pas une mauvaise idée !

_En effet ! approuva Lily ! Avec plus de monde, nous aurons bien plus de chance de trouver quelqu'un afin de nous aider !

_Euh … Je veux bien vous guider ! annonça Tatsumi ! Néanmoins, en échange, racontez moi tout ce que vous savez sur vos pouvoirs ! Je n'ai pas tout compris mais ça à l'air super bien !

_Houlà, houlà, houlà ! s'écria Tatsumi, en faisant signe avec ses mains d'arrêter la discussion ! Vous avez été élevé par des dragons ? Vous plaisantez ?

_Non ! lui assura Natsu ! La preuve, nous sommes des '' chasseurs de dragons '' !

_Alors ça, c'est super cool ! Et vos chats viennent d'une autre dimension ? J'ai l'impression d'entendre l'histoire d'un homme qui a bu trop de vin !

_C'est la vérité ! lui assura simplement Gadjeel ! Et nous pouvons nous battre pour le prouver !

Le voyant sourire sinistrement, Tatsumi affirma :

_Non, pas la peine ! Rien qu'à voir ce que vous avez fait contre le monstre de tout à l'heure, je n'ai clairement aucune chance !

_Pourtant, tu t'es bien débrouillé ! affirma Wendy.

_Je l'ai juste pris de vitesse ! rétorqua Tatsumi ! S'il m'avait vu avant que je ne l'attaque, cela se serait passé autrement !

_En fait, tu dis que tu te rends à la capitale, néanmoins as-tu un endroit où vivre, une fois là-bas ? l'interrogea Lily.

_Non, mais je dois rejoindre deux amis ! Nous nous sommes perdus de vue en venant jusqu'ici, donc nous devons nous retrouver là-bas !

Avançant jusqu'au sommet d'une pente, le garçon se mit alors à sourire tout en affirmant :

_Justement, nous voilà arriver ! Voici la capitale !

_Waouh, c'est merveilleux !

Bougeant dans tous les sens, Tatsumi était en train de regarder la ville dans les moindres recoins, sous le regard étonnés des autres.

_C'est la première fois qu'il voit une ville ? s'étonna Gadjeel.

_Les paysans, ça a l'habitude de rester dans des fermes isolées ! lui expliqua Happy.

_Ouais, mais ce n'est pas tout ça ! remarqua Natsu ! Nous, nous devons rentrer chez nous !

_Quoi ? Vous partez déjà ? s'étonna Tatsumi.

_Oui ! Nous aussi nous avons des choses à faire ! En tout cas, merci pour le coup de main, Tatsumi ! C'était sympa de ta part !

_Non ! C'est vous qui m'avez bien amusé ! s'écria Tatsumi ! En toute honnêteté, j'ai encore du mal à vous croire ! Néanmoins, c'était sympa de voyager avec vous !

Leur adressant un signe de la main, il finit par s'en aller, sûrement pour trouver un bâtiment de l'armée.

_Bon, où faut-il chercher maintenant ? voulut savoir Wendy.

_Aucune idée ! affirmèrent les autres.

_Je m'en doutais un peu ! se lamenta la jeune fille, avec une goutte de sueur sur la tête.

_Allons faire un tour de la ville ! proposa Natsu ! Avec un peu de chance, on tombera sur le chauve !

_De toute façon, nous n'avons rien de mieux à faire !

_Mais il faudrait mieux qu'Happy et Lily ne se fassent pas remarquer ! conseilla Wendy ! On ne sait pas comment les gens peuvent réagir !

Marchant alors, tout le monde suivit Natsu, excepté une personne. En effet, tandis qu'Happy s'était installé sur l'épaule de Natsu, Lily avait commencé à marcher à quatre pattes. Néanmoins, sentant un soudain danger, Lily, se retourna alors, et scruta la foule derrière lui.

_Hum ? fit Gadjeel ! Un problème ?

_Cette fille … ! remarqua le chat.

Marchant avec un grand sourire, une jeune fille habillé avec un uniforme avançait parmi les passants, tout en traînant un étrange chien blanc derrière elle, avec une laisse.

L'apercevant, le nez de Gadjeel se mit à le chatouiller, tandis qu'il affirma :

_Elle a l'odeur du sang collé à ses vêtements !

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que cette visite ne va pas forcément se passer sans problème !

Se laissant tomber un pavé, tandis que la nuit tombait, Natsu soupira :

_On a eu beau marcher ! Nous n'avons rien trouvé !

_Pas la moindre trace de ce chauve ! affirma Happy.

_Et toutes les personnes que nous avons interrogé ne savent pas non plus où se trouve Fiore ! termina Wendy.

Grognant alors, le ventre de Natsu se manifesta :

_J'ai faim !

_On n'a rien pour payer ! remarqua Happy ! Pourtant, je donnerais tout pour un poisson !

Croquant, quant à lui, dans des babioles en métal jetés ici et là, dans les rues, Gadjeel ricana :

_Dommage ! Au moins, mon pouvoir me permet de manger presque n'importe où !

_Sale enfoiré ! grogna Natsu, en lui jetant une pierre au visage.

Les voyant commencer à se chamailler, Wendy poussa un soupir de soulagement, tandis qu'Happy et Lily étaient à côté d'elle.

_On n' aucun endroit pour passer la nuit et rien à manger !

_Retournons dans la forêt ! proposa Lily ! On trouvera sûrement de quoi manger là-bas !

_Je suis trop fatigué pour marcher encore ! avoua Wendy, en s'allongea sur le trottoir.

Arrivant alors, Leone marchait non loin d'eux, avec la bourse de Tatsumi en main. Sifflotant gaiement tout en étant joyeuse du fait d'avoir volé le garçon sans aucun problème, la jeune femme finit par apercevoir l'enfant, gémissant non loin d'elle.

_Est-ce que ça va ? voulut-elle savoir.

Se redressant aussitôt, tandis que Lily et Happy se mirent à quatre pattes pour faire semblant d'être de vrais chats, Wendy s'écria :

_Heu … je … oui ! Tout va bien !

Elle se mit soudain à rougir de honte, quand son estomac rétorqua le contraire, en se mettant à grogner.

_Tu n'as rien à manger ?

_Non ! avoua la jeune fille, en détournant son visage.

La trouvant assez mignonne et amusante en la voyant ainsi, Leone fixa la bourse de Tatsumi et remarqua qu'elle pouvait faire une bonne action après ce vol. De ce fait, prenant quelques pièces, elle prit ensuite la main de Wendy avant de mettre l'argent dedans.

_Que … ?

_Tiens, tu auras de quoi manger avec ça !

_Mais... je … je … !

_Merci beaucoup ! s'écria soudain Natsu.

Surprise, Leone se retourna vers lui pour le voir agenouiller par terre tandis qu'il la remercia :

_Merci pour votre clémence ! Merci ! Merci !

_Oh, mais ce n'est rien voyons ! ricana la jeune femme ! Quand on voit des personnes dans le besoin, il faut les aider, non ?

S'en allant ensuite, elle s'écria :

_Mais, si vous venez d'arriver ici, un petit conseil, ne restez pas ici ! La capitale, ce n'est pas du tout un endroit rêvé pour les nouveaux venus !

_Hum ? s'étonna le trio, tandis qu'elle s'en alla.


	3. Deux mauvaises personnes ?

**Chapitre 2**

S'étirant, Natsu se mit à bailler tout en affirmant :

_Je préfère largement dormir dans la forêt plutôt qu'ici !

Après que Leone soit parti, le trio avait finalement décidé de dépenser leur argent en nourriture avant de trouver refuge dans une maison abandonné d'un quartier peu recommander. Et, durant la nuit, Natsu et Gadjeel avait dû se réveiller trois fois, afin de faire partir des personnes non désirables, qui avaient eut la mauvaise idée de vouloir leur faire les poches.

En tout cas, tout comme hier, les mages n'étaient pas plus avancé sur leur position actuelle.

_Aucun moyen de savoir où se trouve Fiore !

_Et nous n'avons déjà plus rien à manger ! se plaignit Natsu.

_C'est normal ! rugit Happy, à son oreille, toujours sur son épaule ! Tu as tout dépensé hier, sale goinfre !

_Attends, c'est qui qui voulait des dizaines de poissons, déjà ?

N'entendant que sa voix, plusieurs passants le regardait avec surprise et peur, tandis qu'ils le voyaient parler à son chat, sans comprendre que ce dernier parlait aussi.

_Natsu, tu nous mets la honte ! murmura Wendy, en baissant son regard.

_Hein ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il, en se retournant.

Ne regardant plus où il aillait, Natsu se cogna soudain contre quelqu'un, qu'il manqua de renverser.

_Aïe ! fit Tatsumi, en reculant.

_Hum ? Tatsumi !

_Ah, c'est vous les gars ? s'étonna le garçon ! Alors, ça va depuis hier ?

_Je dirais plutôt qu'on survit du mieux qu'on peut ! rétorqua Gadjeel ! On ne sait toujours pas où nous sommes !

_Et toi alors ? l'interrogea Wendy ! As-tu pu intégrer l'armée ?

Soudain, un nuage apparut sur la tête du garçon, qui finit accroupit face à un mur :

_Hé ben, en fait … il s'est passé quelques trucs depuis que nous nous sommes quittés !

_Ne restez pas dans le passage, s'il vous plaît ! conseilla un garde, tandis qu'un énorme chariot s'avançait vers eux.

Voyant son contenu, Gadjeel et Natsu ouvrirent grand la bouche, en remarquant qu'il ne contenait que des vêtements et autres.

_C'est quoi ça ? C'est aussi encombrant que les valises d'Erza !

_Ce sont les courses d'Aria ! leur expliqua Tatsumi.

_Aria ?

_Oui, en fait, je n'ai pas pu être accepté dans l'armée ! Et puis, on m'a volé tout mon argent ! Je me suis donc retrouvé dans la rue, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Aria et qu'elle me ramène chez elle ! Grâce à son père, plusieurs personnes sont à la recherche de mes amis et pour la remercier, je tente de l'aider à porter ses achats !

_Eh bien, c'est gentil de sa part ! remarqua Natsu ! Nous, de notre côté … !

_Oh, vous êtes les fameux amis de Tatsumi ? demanda une voix enjouée.

S'avançant vers eux, Aria finit par faire son apparition, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Enchanté ! Je suis Aria !

Et si Wendy et Happy ne ressentir rien, un frisson parcourut le dos des trois autres. Ils ne savaient ps pourquoi, mais cette personne parlait avec un étrange ton. Comme si elle se forçait à leur sourire.

_C'est la personne qui m'a aidé ! affirma Tatsumi ! Mais désolé, Aria, ce ne sont que des personnes que j'ai rencontré hier !

_Oh ? Et eux aussi ont peut-être besoin de mon aide ? Si c'est le cas, cela serait un grand plaisir de vous accueillir chez moi ! Surtout … !

S'avançant devant Wendy, elle affirma :

_Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué avec un enfant de mon âge !

Passant la main dans ses cheveux, elle remarqua :

_Wouah, tes cheveux sont tellement lisses et beaux !

_Euh … merci ! la remercia-t-elle.

Puis soudain, elle se figea, en ayant l'étrange impression de sentir les doigts d'Aria commencer à la toucher avec plus de force, tandis que sa voix devint plus sinistre :

_Oui, tu as de si beau cheveux !

Mais reculant finalement d'elle, elle demanda :

_Alors ? Voulez-vous venir chez moi pour profiter d'un bon repas ?

_Euh … non merci ! déclina aussitôt Natsu ! En fait, nous avons déjà un endroit où vivre !

S'agitant soudain, en ne comprenant pas son geste, Happy se mit à le griffer au visage.

_Aïe, tu me fais mal, idiot !

Lui recouvrant son visage, Happy chuchota :

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi refuses-tu son aide ?

_Elle est louche ! rétorqua Natsu ! Et crois-moi, mon instinct m'a très peu souvent trahit à ce sujet !

Après son refus, Aria finit par leur faire un signe d'au revoir, avant de partir avec Tatsumi et ses gardes.

_Arrêtes de bouder, Happy ! s'écria Natsu.

_Tant que je n'aurais pas de poisson, je bouderais autant que je le voudrais !

Tandis que le petit groupe avait trouvé une place sur la terrasse d'une taverne, la mauvaise humeur était présente avec Happy qui en voulait toujours à Natsu d'avoir refusé une si belle proposition de pouvoir enfin manger à volonté.

Néanmoins, Gadjeel affirma :

_Moi non plus, je n'avais pas eu confiance en cette fille ! Elle m'a semblé comme … étrange !

_Moi, j'avais surtout l'impression qu'elle me voulait du mal ! avoua Wedny ! Mes cheveux semblait la fasciner tout en réveillant une certaine colère en elle !

_En attendant, nous n'avons toujours pas d'argent ! rugit Happy, avant que Natsu ne plaque sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il n'attire l'attention des autres clients.

_Dans ce cas, revenons aux bonnes vieilles méthodes ! proposa Lily, en regardant quelque chose ! On reprend notre travail de mages !

Tournant le visage, les autres purent apercevoir des avis de recherches, collé sur un mur montrant le visage de quelques personnes.

_J'ai vu plusieurs affiches similaires, hier ! assura Lily ! Donc, nous pouvons pensé que ce sont des criminels très recherchés !

_La récompense pour leur capture doit donc être énorme ! comprit Gadjeel.

Levant aussitôt la main, pour attirer l'attention d'un des serveurs de la taverne, Natsu s'écria :

_Hé, j'ai une question ! Ces gars là-bas, vous n'aurez pas une idée où nous pourrions les trouver ?

Le regardant avec étonnement, le serveur affirma :

_Vous, vous ne venez sûrement d'ici ! Vous ne connaissez pas Nignt Raid ?

_C'est quoi ?

_Un groupe de criminels extrêmement dangereux ! affirma le serveur ! Il paraît que vos chances de rester en vie, après avoir croisé l'un de ses membres sont nulles ! Ils sont connus pour tuer des gens de la ville avec efficacité ! Beaucoup ont tenté de les capturer … et en sont morts ! Si vous êtes intéressés par la récompense, un petit conseil : abandonner tout de suite ! De toute façon, les trouver est encore plus compliqué que les tuer !

_Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup ! remarqua Wendy.

_Oh, en tant que serveur, j'en entends des potins ! Si vous voulez les nouvelles du jour, vous pouvez toujours me faire confiance ! Je suis Hiyo ! Enchanté !

_Du coup, vous savez peut-être où se trouve Fiore ! remarqua Natsu.

_Fiore ?

_C'est là d'où nous venons ? Nous voulons y retourner !

_Eh ben, désolé les petits gars, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet endroit ! Et pourtant, j'ai un neveu qui travaille en temps que soldat dans l'armée étrangère !

Dépité, Natsu laissa sa tête tomber sur la table, tandis que Gadjeel demanda :

_Vous ne pourrez pas nous dire un peu plus sur cet endroit ? Nous ne sommes là que depuis hier !

_C'est simple ! Vous êtes à la capitale de l'Empire ! Un lieu qui a prospéré depuis 1000 ans !

_1000 ans ? s'étonna Wendy ! Le roi de cet endroit doit donc avoir beaucoup de responsabilités sur les bras !

Regardant soudain autour de lui, pour être certain que personne ne l'entende, Hiyo chuchota :

_En fait, l'empereur n'est qu'un enfant de vôtre âge !

_Hein ? Sérieusement ?

_Oui, mais, si vous voulez tout savoir, c'est une autre personne qui contrôle ce pays dans l'ombre ! Le premier ministre !

_Le premier ministre ?

_Ouais ! Je ne devrais pas dire ça mais, il y a d'étranges rumeurs qui circulent autour de ce type ! Moi, en tout cas, je ne lui fais pas confiance ! Mais ça reste entre nous, hein ?

_Vous connaissez tout le monde ? l'interrogea Natsu ! Du coup, vous connaissez sûrement une petite riche, blonde, du nom d'Aria !

_Pour … Pourquoi cette question ? voulut savoir Hiyo, en devenant soudain un peu nerveux.

_Notre ami vient juste d'être recueillit par cette personne, mais elle ne semble pas correcte !

Déglutissant soudain, Hiyo chuchota de nouveau :

_Il y a aussi une drôle de rumeurs concernant cette fille et sa famille ! En fait, nous pouvons les voir constamment emmener des gens pauvres chez eux afin de leur donner à manger !

_C'est gentil de leur part ! remarqua Wendy.

_Oui sauf que le problème c'est que personne ne les a jamais revus depuis ! Ils ont comme qui dirait disparu ! Vous pouvez les voir entrer dans cette maison mais pas en sortir !

Se retournant alors, Hiyo affirma :

_Bon, moi, je vais reprendre mon service ! Mais j'espère au moins que vous allez commander quelque chose !

Se retournant alors vers les mages, il eut la surprise de voir leur table vide, tandis qu'ils avaient soudain disparu, après être parti à la vitesse de la lumière.

_Mais que … ?

Humant l'air à la recherche d'une odeur familière, Natsu se mit à grogner :

_Je le savais que cette petite n'était pas nette ! On aurait dû prévenir Tatsumi à son sujet !

_Vous croyez que quelque chose pourrait lui arriver ? voulut savoir Wendy.

_En tout cas, une enquête s'impose ! affirma Lily ! Espérons juste qu'on s'inquiète pour rien !

Reniflant à son tour, Gadjeel rétorqua :

_Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! Il y a trop d'odeurs pour reconnaître celle de Tatsumi ou de l'autre fille ! Il faut demander notre chemin !

_Pas la peine ! assura Natsu, en courant dans une direction ! Nous n'avons qu'à retourner là où nous les avons croisés et nous pourrons suivre leur trace !

_Tu te prends pour un chien, ou quoi ? l'interrogea Happy.

En parlant de chien, un petit animal sortit soudain d'une petite rue, juste devant Natsu qui eut à peine le temps de le voir. Sentant ses jambes le percuter, le mage s'écroula à terre, face contre le sol.

Tombant à son le chien se mit à gesticuler ses minuscules pattes afin de tenter de se relever. Mais avant de pouvoir le faire, une personne le prit dans ses bras tout en le réprimandant :

_Koro, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de te balader sans moi !

Entendant soudain Natsu gémir, avant de le voir par terre, la jeune fille s'écria :

_Ah, pardon ! Tu es tombé à cause de Koro ? Désolé !

_C'est bon ! assura Natsu, en se relevant, tout en se frottant le menton ! J'en ais vu d'autres !

Examinant alors la nouvelle venue, Gadjeel et Lily se mirent sur leur gardes, tandis qu'ils la reconnurent :

« C'est la fille d'hier qui sentait le sang ! »

Se remettant finalement debout, Natsu voulut savoir :

_Qui es-tu ?

_Je suis Seryu de la garde impériale ! affirma la jeune fille, en faisant son salut militaire ! Si vous avez le moindre problème, je serai ravie de vous aider !

Regardant soudain Natsu, elle se mit à le fixer. Puis, soudain, elle lui sauta dessus .

_Que ? s'étonna le garçon, en reculant.

Néanmoins, refermant ses bras sur lui, Seryu agrippa Happy, toujours installer sur son épaule, et se mit soudain à le câliner :

_Il est trop mignon ! Je n'ai jamais vu un chat aussi mignon que lui !

Se faisant plus étrangler qu'autre chose, Happy dû tout de même se taire pour ne pas l'implorer de la lâcher. Mais, voyant cela, Koro se mit soudain à gesticuler dans tous les sens, comme pour vouloir attirer l'attention de Seryu.

_C'est un drôle de chien que tu as là ! remarqua alors Gadjeel, en se présentant avec Wendy.

_C'est mon teigu, Hecatonchires ! Mais moi je préfère Koro !

_Teigu ? répéta Natsu, en s'accroupissant près du chien ! C'est une race de chien ?

_Mais non, idiot ! ricana Seryu, en lâchant enfin Happy ! Les teigus sont des armes créés il y a longtemps pour l'ancien empereur ! Koro est l'une d'entre elles !

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il sait faire ? l'interrogea Wendy.

_Il combat les bandits ! assura Seryu, en refaisant son salut militaire ! En tant que soldats, il est de notre devoir de faire en sorte de défendre les citoyens de cette ville et faire régner la justice !

Il était clair qu'à ce stade, Wendy avait déjà sentit l'étrange odeur qu'elle portait, ainsi que celle du sang sur son chien. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait entendre que de la sincérité dans sa voix quand elle parlait de justice.

_C'est formidable ! affirma-t-elle ! Nous aussi nous travaillons pour faire régner l'ordre !

Ayant soudain son regard en train de briller, Seryu lui prit tout à coup les mains, avant de l'interroger :

_C'est vrai ? Vous aussi vous défendez la justice ? Comment ?

_On … On capture des bandits ou alors on effectue des missions pour venir en aide aux gens !

_Et que faites-vous ici ?

_On vient capturer Night Raid ! lui mentit Gadjeel, pour paraître plus crédible.

_Incroyable ! se réjouit Seryu ! Moi aussi, je veux les capturer !

Développant soudain une aura sombre autour d'elle, elle serra le poing avant d'affirmer :

_Il n'est pas question que je laisse ces assassins en liberté ! Je me battrai donc pour débarrasser le monde de ces crapules ! Des personnes comme eux entrave la justice et n'importe que de la corruption !

Constatant que sa soudaine rage en surprit plus d'un, elle reprit son sourire enjouée avant de demander :

_En fait, auriez-vous besoin d'aide ?

_Euh …, on cherche la maison d'une certaine fille du nom d'Aria ! Tu l'as connais ?

_Bien sûr ! Elle vient en aide à n'importe qui ! C'est un exemple à suivre !

Pointant une direction du doigt, elle affirma :

_Vous allez dans cette rue et vous prenez le chemin de gauche quand vous atteignez la fontaine ! Sa maison est celle avec un pommier non loin du portail d'entrée !

_Ok, merci ! la remercia Natsu ! On t'en dois une !

_Pas la peine ! rétorqua Seryu ! Cela me fait plaisir de rendre les gens heureux ! À la prochaine !

Laissant alors le petit groupe, elle agrippa une laisse qu'elle mit autour du cou de Koro avant de partir avec ce dernier.

_Cette fille … il ne faut jamais lui faire confiance ! affirma Lily ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet !

_Moi je la trouve plutôt intéressante ! rétorqua Natsu, en se mettant à sourire ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que cela pourrait être amusant de la combattre !

_En attendant, on a d'autre choses à faire ! remarqua Happy.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai ! avoua Natsu, en regardant le ciel ! Il va commencer à se faire tard, donc allons y !


	4. Rencontre avec l'ennemi

**Chapitre 3**

_Cet endroit est une vraie villa ! remarqua Lily.

Se trouvant, en ce moment même, devant la maison d'Aria, chacun des mages ne put qu'être impressionné par l'immense demeure. Néanmoins, vu les gardes devant le portail d'entrée, il était clair qu'y pénétrer n'allait pas être facile. Du moins, à part si vous avez des chats volants avec vous. Volant dans le ciel, Lily portait Gadjeel au-dessus du portail, tandis qu'Happy en fit de même avec Natsu, alors que ce dernier tenait Wendy dans ses bras.

Profitant de la nuit pour être discret, ils finirent par contourner la demeure afin de trouver une fenêtre ouverte par où s'infiltrer sans faire de bruit.

_Jolie maison ! affirma Natsu ! Rien qu'à penser à ce que peut contenir la cuisine, j'en ais l'estomac qui gargouille !

_On n'a qu'à prendre quelque chose ! proposa Happy ! Cette fille a dit qu'elle aimait aider les personnes dans le besoin ! Et nous sommes dans le besoin !

S'arrêtant alors, Natsu et Gadjeel tournèrent leurs visages dans la même direction, tandis que Wendy plaqua ses mains sur son nez.

_C'est quoi cette horrible odeur ?

_Du sang ! affirmèrent les deux hommes, en ayant aucun mal à suivre la piste ! Et pas qu'un peu !

Marchant alors dans la direction d'où venait l'odeur, ils finirent bien vite par se retrouver devant un hangar qui sentait la mort à plein nez. À ce stade là, même Lily et Happy pouvait sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le bâtiment.

_C'est un abattoir ? voulut savoir Happy.

_Une telle chose ne se trouverait jamais chez une famille de riche ! rétorqua Lily ! Et puis, il n'y a aucun animal ici ! Non, il y a autre chose à l'intérieur !

_Ai … aidez-nous ! supplia soudain une voix, dans leur dos.

Se retournant, le trio aperçut l'un des gardes du manoir en train de courir vers eux, tout en tirant le bras d'Aria pour la forcer à la suivre.

_Ils sont derrière nous !

_Hein ? De qui parlez … ?

Natsu n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le garde se fit soudain couper en deux sous le regard étonné de tous.

_Que … ?

_Cible … éliminée ! assura Akame, en étant maintenant face à une Aria en train de trembler de peur.

_Cette fille … ! la reconnut soudain Lily ! Elle faisait partie des personnes recherchées sur les affiches ! Akame de '' Night Raid '' !

_Un assassin ! comprit Wendy.

_Enfoiré ! cria soudain Tatsumi.

Apparaissant à travers l'obscurité de la nuit, il dirigea sa propre épée dans le dos d'Akane.

L'esquivant sans mal, cette dernière effectua une splendide pirouette dans les airs avant de retomber sur ses pieds. Examinant alors Tatsumi, elle affirma :

_Tu n'es pas une cible à abattre ! Alors va-t-en !

_Jamais de la vie ! rétorqua le garçon, en se mettant devant Aria ! Je protégerai cette fille quoi qu'il arrive !

_Alors, je te tuerais !

Mais avant de pouvoir faire un pas en avant, elle esquiva une nouvelle attaque, tandis qu'une colonne de feu avait tenter de la toucher. Frustrée, l'assassin lança un regard agacé en direction de Natsu qui s'écria :

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, toi ? Si tu crois que je vais te laisser le tuer sans rien faire, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !

_Natsu ? s'étonna Tatsumi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_D'autres cibles à abattre ? s'interrogea Akame.

_Essaye juste de nous faire une égratignure ! ricana Gadjeel, en transformant son bras en une tronçonneuse en métal ! Tu ne pourras même pas nous toucher !

Tombant soudain du ciel, un homme en armure l'écrasa violemment face contre terre. La puissance de ce coup fut tellement puissante, que cela créa un cratère dans le sol. Crachant du sang, Gadjeel se retrouva coincé sous son pied.

Ne s'arrêtant pas là, le nouveau venu balança sa grande lance autour de lui et percuta Natsu sur le côté. Pris pas surprise, ce dernier se fit éjecter sur le côté avant de retrouver à temps son équilibre. Posant ses pieds sur le sol, il creusa deux sillons sur ce dernier jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'arrêter. Crachant ensuite pour faire partir le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche, il fusilla l'homme en armure du regard avant de l'interroger :

_T'es qui toi ?

_Partez ! Vous n'êtes pas nos cibles !

_Un autre membre de Nignt Raid ! comprit Lily, en se transformant alors.

_Hein ? s'étonna Bulat, en se tournant vers lui ! Un teigu ?

Remarquant à temps son épée, il se servit de sa lance pour la stopper. Voyant son attaque se faire arrêter sans grande difficulté, Lily tenta de lui asséner plusieurs coups qui se firent chacun parer par Bulat.

« Il est fort ! remarqua le chat. »

_IRON'S DRAGON ROAR !

Prenant soudain cette violente tornade grise de plein fouet, Bulat fut obligé de reculer, avant de poser un genou à terre.

_C'était quoi ?

_Toi, tu vas le payer ! assura Gadjeel, en essuyant le sang qui coula hors de sa bouche.

Fermant ensuite le poing, il sauta en avant tout en criant :

_IRON'S DRAGON CLUB !

Voyant son bras de transformer en une sorte de pilier de métal, Bulat arma son propre poing et le cogna contre celui de Gadjeel. Une violente onde de choc put alors se faire ressentir alors que les deux poings se touchèrent sans que l'un des deux adversaires ne recule.

_Oh, un coriace ! remarqua Bulat ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je tombe sur des types dans ton genre !

_Amusons-nous un peu, dans ce cas ! ricana Gadjeel, en commençant à recouvrir son corps de métal.

De son côté, voyant Tatsumi se battre contre Akame et perdre du terrain face à elle, Wendy décida de lui venir en aide.

_SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK !

Néanmoins, intervenant à son tour, un homme créa de nombreux fils qui s'entouraient autour de la jeune fille, la bloquant ainsi.

_Quoi ?

_Restes tranquille ! lui conseilla Lubbock, en apparaissant derrière elle.

_Vas-y, Happy ! cria soudain une voix au-dessus de lui.

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Lubbock sauta sur le côté, esquivant in extremis un coup de poing de Natsu, qui pulvérisa le sol.

_D'où est-ce qu'il vient ? voulut-il savoir, en levant les yeux.

À sa grande surprise, il aperçut Happy, en train de voler dans les airs, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'aider Natsu afin d'effectuer une attaque aérienne.

_Un chat qui vole ?

Puis une immense chaleur se fit ressentir. Écarquillant les yeux, Lubbock aperçut Natsu tenir les fils qui entouraient Wendy avant de commencer à les brûler. Ne semblant ne rien ressentir, les fils finirent tout de même par brûler les uns après les autres.

_Quel est ce pouvoir ? La force qu'il libère est phénoménale !

Finissant par être libérée, Wendy gonfla ses joues avant de diriger son attaque vers lui :

_SKY DRAGON'S ROAR !

Criant d'effroi face à l'attaque, Lubbock sentit alors une paire de bras le serrer avant qu'une silhouette ne saute par-dessus la tornade de vent. Atterrissant alors devant Natsu et Wendy, tout en tenant un Lubbock ayant presque subit une crise cardiaque, Leone affirma :

_Eh bien, pour de simples mendiants, vous avez de sacrés ressources !

Reconnaissant son odeur, malgré sa forme bestiale, Natsu s'écria :

_Tu es la fille d'hier !

_Tu … Tu les connais , Leone ? s'étonna Lubbock.

Ignorant sa question, pour voir Akame sur le point de tuer Tatsumi et Bulat en train de faire jeu égal avec Gadjeel, Leone se mit soudain à crier :

_On arrête ça !

Aussitôt, s'étant assuré que leurs adversaires ne pourraient pas les attaquer par surprise, Akame et Bulat sautèrent vers elle, tout en étant sur leur gardes.

_La mission n'est pas terminée ! affirma Akame.

_On a le temps ! assura Leone ! Et puis, nous battre contre ces types ne semble pas être une bonne idée ! Les gardes vont finir par arriver !

_Toi ? rugit soudain Tatsumi ! Tu es celle qui a volé mon argent !

_Ne t'en fais pas, il a très bien servi ! ricana Leone ! Et puisque je viens de te sauver la mise, nous sommes quittes !

_Donc, toi aussi tu es un assassin ! comprit Lily, en marchant vers Natsu et Wendy avec Gadjeel ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? De l'argent ou tuer pour le plaisir ?

_En tout cas, jamais je ne vous laisserai tuer une fille innocente ! assura Tatsumi, en protégeant Aria.

Néanmoins, agrippant soudain par le bras, Natsu finit par le jeter sur le côté tout en affirmant :

_Ne t'approches pas d'elle !

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu nous protèges et ensuite tu nous attaques ?

_Je ne protégeais que toi ! rétorqua Natsu, en lançant un regard noir à Aria ! Alors, madame la '' sauveuse'', dis-moi, combien de vies as-tu prise ?

Reculant alors en arrière, Aria l'interrogea :

_De quoi parles-tu ?

_De ça ! rugit Natsu, en désignant le hangar ! On nous a apprit que tu étais habitué à accueillir de pauvre gens chez toi mais qu'aucun d'eux n'a été revu par la suite ! Et bizarrement, cet endroit pue le sang à plein nez !

_Oh, toi aussi, tu peux le sentir ? ricana Leone, avant de se tourner vers Bulat ! Tu peux ouvrir ?

_Aucun problème ! affirma l'homme, en avançant vers le hangar.

Brisant la porte de ce dernier sans le moindre problème, il finit par permettre à tous de voir l'intérieur de ce dernier. Pour les membres de Night Raid, il n'eut pas grande réaction, à part celle de Lubbock qui posa une main devant son nez à cause de l'odeur. Pour Gadjeel et Lily, chacun ne put cacher de la surprise dans leur regard, face au carnage, tandis que Wendy sentit un haut de cœur s'emparer d'elle et faillit vomir.

_Que … Que … Natsu ? bégaya Happy, en voyant le massacre devant lui.

Serrant le poing, son ami laissa échapper des flammes autour de lui, signe de son intense colère. Enfin, muet par ce qu'il voyait, Tatsumi finit par avancer dans le hangar, où les corps d'une vingtaine de victimes, au moins, pouvaient être vu.

_C'est … C'est quoi tout ça ?

_Les ténèbres de la capitale ! lui expliqua Leone ! Cette famille attirait les habitants venus de la campagne avec des mots doux avant de les droguer et de les enfermer ici afin de les torturer ou essayer toutes sortes de drogues !

_Sa … Sayo ! bégaya Tatsumi, en apercevant un corps suspendu à une chaîne ! Sayo, tu m'entends ?

« L'un de ses amis ! comprit Natsu, le regard baissé. »

Attiré par un soudain mouvement, il tendit juste le bras afin d'agripper la tête d'Aria, qui commençait à s'enfuir discrètement, et de la jeter devant lui.

_Espèce d'ordure ! rugit Natsu ! Pourquoi … ? De quel droit avez-vous tué toutes ces personnes ?

_Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! rétorqua Aria ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait tout ceci ici !

_Tu pues le sang et la drogue à plein nez ! rétorqua Gadjeel ! Tu as passé tellement de temps ici que l'odeur s'est incrustée dans tes vêtements mais aussi dans ta peau !

Constatant que tous étaient contre elle, Aria se tourna vers Tatsumi :

_Tatsumi, il faut me croire ! Tu ne vas quand même pas croire ces types !

_Tat … Tatsumi ! l'appela soudain une voix, dans une cellule de l'entrepôt.

_I … Ieyasu ! le reconnut le garçon.

_Cette fille, c'est une sorcière ! rugit Ieyasu, en regardant Aria ! Elle nous a fait venir jusqu'à chez elle, avant de nous enfermer ici ! Elle … Elle a torturé Sayo à mort !

Choqué par cela, Tatsumi regarda Aria avant de lui demander :

_C'est vrai ?

_Et alors ? rugit soudain Aria ! Quel est le problème avec ça ? Vous n'êtes que des rustres tout droit sortis de la bouse des vaches ! Vous n'êtes que du bétail et j'ai le droit de vous traitez comme tel ! Cette fille avait des cheveux plus soyeux que les mains, c'est impardonnable !

Se tournant ensuite vers Wendy, elle s'écria :

_Tout comme cette fille qui a des cheveux et une peau parfaite ! Moi, je me bats tous les jours pour être la plus magnifique possible ! Je ne peux pas supporter de voir des personnes plus belle que moi ! C'est pour cela que j'ai torturé cette fille avec ça ! Elle devrait même être reconnaissante que je me sois autant démenée pour elle !

_Akame, peux-tu la faire taire ? l'interrogea Lubbock ! Je ne peux plus la supporter !

Voyant l'épéiste marcher vers elle, Aria tenta de reculer, pour juste se retrouver devant Natsu qui avait de plus en plus de mal de ne pas faire sortir sa rage.

_Attendez, j'ai de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent ! s'écria Aria, auprès des mages ! Je vous donnerais tout ce que vous voudrez en échange de ma protection !

Cette proposition fut la goutte de trop.

_Tu me la laisses ? voulut savoir Gadjeel, en faisant mine d'avancer vers elle.

_Non, je vais moi-même m'en occuper ! rétorqua Natsu, en faisant craquer ses poings.

_Natsu, arrêtes ! l'arrêta soudain quelqu'un.

Constatant que Tatsumi baissa le regard tout en marchant jusqu'à Aria, Leone l'interrogea :

_Comptes-tu toujours la protéger ?

_Non ! affirma le garçon, tout en prenant son épée ! Je vais … !

En un instant, le garçon éventra la jeune fille sans la moindre hésitation, la tuant sur le coup.

_Venger mes amis !

D'habitude, Natsu était contre le fait de tuer les gens. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait rien reprocher au garçon. Cette fille venait de tuer ses amis et Natsu savait très bien qu'il aurait réagit de même s'il avait vu l'un des membres de Fairy Tail dans le hangar.

_Bien … bien joué Tatsumi ! sourit Ieyasu, en se laissant tomber sur le sol de sa cellule ! Ça … ça me rend heureux !

Crachant soudain du sang, il attira l'attention de tous tandis que Bulat affirma :

_Nous avons trouvé le carnet de la mère de cette fille ! Apparemment, de la drogue leur a tous été distribué et vu ses observations, elle a été donné en surdose ! Ce garçon … va mourir !

_Non ! cria Tatsumi, en s'apprêtant à diriger vers le hangar.

Le doublant alors, Wendy cria :

_Gadjeel, s'il te plaît !

Sachant très bien ce qu'elle voulait, l'homme la suivit avant de se mettre face aux barreaux de la cellule. Mordant ces derniers et les détruisant sans problèmes, il tordit le reste avant de se saisir du blessé. L'emmenant devant Wendy, il le coucha au sol et laissa sa camarade commencer à soigner le garçon.

_Que … ? s'étonna Tatsumi.

_Laisses la faire ! lui conseilla Happy ! Wendy peut soigner n'importe qui ! Si tu veux qu'il survive laisses-là faire !

_Elle peut guérir les gens ? s'étonna Lubbock.

_Intéressant ! marmonna Leone.

_Non … laisses-moi ! l'implora Ieyasu ! Sayo est morte avec fierté ! Moi aussi, je veux mourir ainsi !

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! rétorqua Wendy, en continuant de le soigner ! Trop de sang a déjà coulé ici ! Il y a déjà eu assez de morts alors ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu as bien une famille, non ? Des amis, des connaissances ! Je ne te connais pas mais je sais au moins que tu as Tatsumi qui s'inquiète pour toi ! Donc, ne va pas dire que tu veux mourir !

Se taisant alors, Ieyasu laissa Wendy le soigner. Pour sa part, Natsu fit un tour dans le hangar et finit par s'arrêter devant une autre cellule où quelques personnes se trouvaient enfermées. L'apercevant, une femme mit ses bras devant son visage, tout en implorant :

_Ne me faites pas mal ! Ne me faites pas de mal ! Je ne suis pas méchante !

La voyant pleurer de peur, tandis que le reste de ses compagnons étaient aussi blessés que Ieyatsu, Natsu serra les poings avec rage. Puis, en un instant, il les recouvra de flammes, avant de détruire les barreaux de la cellule. Surpris par cela, les prisonniers en oublièrent leur peur, tandis que Natsu affirma :

_Sortez ! Vous êtes libres !

Paralysé, durant plusieurs secondes, les blessés finirent par se lever avant d'avancer vers lui. Puis, un à un, ils le contournèrent, de peur de se faire soudain attaquer, avant d'avancer vers le reste de la bande.

Soignant toujours Ieyasu, Wendy parvint à faire disparaître une partie de ses affreuses blessures, tandis que les grimaces de douleur sur le visage du garçon cessèrent. Voyant les nouveaux venus, elle affirma :

_Restez ici ! Si vous avez été drogué, je dois aussi vous soigner !

Ne sachant pas qui elle était, l'une des personnes jeta un coup d'œil dehors, pour voir le cadavre d'Aria gisant sur le sol. Voyant l'un de leurs bourreaux être mort ainsi, un homme se mit soudain à prier dieu, avant de tomber à genoux à terre.

_Mon fils … tu as été vengé !

Pleurant à leur tour, beaucoup se laissèrent tomber au sol tout en criant :

_On est libre !

_Merci ! Merci de nous avoir libéré !

_J'ai bien cru que nous allions mourir !

_Que fait-on d'eux ? voulut savoir Lubbock ! Ils ne devaient pas voir nos visages !

_La chef va pouvoir les emmener loin d'ici dans une autre ville, en échange de leur silence ! assura Akame.

Finalement, terminant son traitement, Wendy poussa un soupir satisfait, tandis qu'elle affirma :

_J'ai fini !

S'accroupissant aussitôt auprès de son ami, Tatsumi s'écria :

_Hé, Ieyasu ! Ça va ?

_Ouais ! assura son ami, en ouvrant un œil ! Un peu mieux !

Serrant alors la main de Tatsumi il se mit soudain à pleurer :

_Je suis désolé ! Je … Je … je n'ai pas pu sauvé Sayo ! Elle s'est fait torturée sans que je puisse faire quelque chose pour elle !

_Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! lui assura Tatsumi ! Toi aussi tu as été blessé ! Mais c'est fini maintenant ! Je suis là et je vais te mettre en sécurité ! Alors accroches toi vieux !

_Je vais essayer … mon pote !

Les entendant pleurer, tandis que Wendy passa au prochain patient, Lily s'avança vers les membres de Night Raid avant de leur demander :

_Bon, maintenant peut-on m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi le problème avec cette ville ? Qui êtes-vous réellement ? Des assassins ? Des justiciers ? Quel est votre but à la fin ?

_Notre but ? l'interrogea Leone, en souriant ! C'est simple ! Faire tomber l'empire !

_Vous êtes des révolutionnaires ? voulut savoir Gadjeel.

_Entre autres !

_En tout cas, vous nous intéressez ! affirma Leone ! Et si on vous recrutait ?

_Recruter ? s'étonna Lubbock ! Comment ça ?

_Le mec aux cheveux noirs a tenu tête à Bulat ; ce chat a su se transformer en guerrier l'autre chat sait voler ; ce gars crache des flammes cet enfant peut soigner les autres et ce garçon a tué cette fille sans excitation ! Ils m'ont l'air compétents !

_Hé, nous avons notre mot ! rétorqua Gadjeel ! De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas intéressés pour devenir des … !

Soudain, des cris se firent entendre devant le manoir, tandis que des ordres furent aboyés :

_Trouvez les, vite !

_L'armée ! cria Lubbock ! Il faut partir !

_Vite, allons-y ! conseilla Bulat, en prenant alors plusieurs personnes dans ses bras ! Prenons les blessés et soignons-les plus tard !

_Venez aussi ! conseilla Akame, tandis que Lubbock créa des fils pour s'enfuir dessus ! Si les gardes vous voit ici, ils vont exécuteront !

_Hein ? s'étonna Natsu ! Mais nous n'avons rien fait de mal !

_Avec l'empire, ce massacre sera mis sur votre dos, faites moi confiance ! Si vous restez là, vous signez votre arrêt de mort !

Entendant cela, les mages se regardèrent avant que Natsu ne prenne Wendy avec lui et décolle avec Happy. Voyant Gadjeel et Lily les suivre, Leone prit Tatsumi, qui cria aussitôt :

_Je dois enterrer Sayo !

_Ne t'en fais pas ! Je récupérerai les corps plus tard ! Allons-y !


	5. Les nouvelles recrues

**Chapitre 4**

Allongé sur la branche d'un arbre, Natsu ne faisait que fixer Tatsumi, assit devant la tombe qu'il avait dédier à Sayo. Cela faisait une journée que les mages ainsi que Tatsumi avait été emmené dans la forêt, loin de la capitale et, depuis, Natsu avait préféré rester près du garçon, pour être certain qu'il irait bien.

_Tu crois qu'il va mieux ? l'interrogea Happy, debout sur son ventre.

_Aucune idée ! avoua Natsu ! Mais je comprends ce qu'il ressent ! J'étais pareil que lui quand Ignir était parti !

Arrivant alors, Leone se saisit de Tatsumi avant de l'interroger :

_Alors, as-tu décidé de ce que tu allais faire ?

_Pas question que je fasse parti de Night Raid ! rétorqua Tatsumi.

_Mais pourquoi ? l'interrogea Leone, en serrant la pression ! Tu as du talent pour l'assassinat, mon grand !

_Tu crois vraiment que je voulais tuer cette fille, au départ ! Je ne l'ai fait qu'à cause de la rage ! Rien de plus ! Je ne veux pas tuer des gens !

_Pas grave ! Onee-san va t'apprendre ! ricana Leone.

Puis se tournant vers Natsu, elle s'écria :

_Hé, Natsu ! Viens, afin que je vous fasse visiter les lieux !

_À t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que tu fais comme si nous allions rester ici ! remarqua l'homme, en quittant son arbre ! Pourtant, nous avons été clair ! On retournera à Fairy Tail et le plus tôt sera le mieux !

_Mais personne n'a jamais entendu parler de Fiore ! lui assura Leone, en se rappelant de ce que le garçon lui avait apprit ! Et aucune de nos cartes ne montre ce royaume ! À croire que vous venez d'une autre dimension !

_Je commence à le croire ! affirma Natsu ! Aucun de vous ne connais la magie, après tout !

_Le pire c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ! marmonna Happy.

Enroulant alors ses bras autour des cous de Tatsumi et Natsu, Leone emmena alors les deux garçons, tout en s'écriant :

_Je vais vous présenter à tout le monde mes petits choux !

Aussitôt, le trio arriva dans une grande salle de réunion où se trouvait Sheele en train de lire.

_Voici Sheele ! Sheele, voici Tatsumi et Natsu, ainsi que son mignon petit chat Happy ! Nos potentielles recrues !

_Ils ne se sont pas encore décidés ? s'étonna la jeune femme ! Pourtant, maintenant qu'ils connaissent la localisation de notre base, nous serons obligés de les tuer s'ils ne deviennent pas des nôtres !

Entendant cela, Natsu et Happy tentèrent de fuir de la pièce, avant que Leone n'agrippe son échappe et sa queue.

_Je ne veux pas rester avec ces folles ! cria Natsu, en faisant mine de continuer de courir.

_Il faut partir ! assura Happy.

Se trouvant alors libre, Tatsumi fit mine de s'en aller, avant que Sheele ne montre une énorme paire de ciseaux.

_Si tu veux, je peux te dire des choses réconfortantes !

_Dans ce cas, poses cette arme tout de suite ! lui ordonna Tatsumi, de peur qu'elle ne le coupe avec.

_Tout d'abord Leone, pourquoi laisses-tu ces types rentrer dans notre cachette ? rugit une voix.

Arrivant alors, Mine fit son entrée en commençant déjà à rouspéter.

_Parce qu'ils sont des nôtres ! assura Leone.

_Depuis quand ? crièrent les concernés.

Les fixant alors, Mine finit par affirmer :

_Ils ne sont pas apte à travailler avec nous ! Rien qu'à regarder la tronche du type aux cheveux bruns, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un idiot en face de moi ! Quand à celui aux cheveux roses, personne ne va le prendre au sérieux avec son chat sur l'épaule !

_Quoi ? s'énervèrent les deux garçons.

_Mes cheveux sont de couleur saumon ! affirma Natsu.

_Et pour qui tu te prends, de toute façon ? l'interrogea Tatsumi.

_Pour la sniper de Night Raid ! déclara Mine, avec un ton remplit de vanité ! Aucune cible ne peut m'échapper, donc je vous suggère de ne pas me comparer à une minable tireur de seconde zone ! Je suis une pro, moi ! Pas deux ploucs sortis de la campagne avec un chat !

_Répètes ! crièrent les deux amis, avant de se faire tirer en arrière par Leone.

Arrivant ensuite sur le terrain d'entraînement, Natsu et Tatsumi virent rapidement deux personnes en train de se battre, en utilisant simplement leurs poings et leurs pieds. Faisant toujours jeu égal, Gadjeel et Bulat finirent par reculer tous les deux, tandis qu'ils étaient recouverts de sueur.

_Il y a pas à dire, tu es vraiment un bon adversaire pour l'entraînement ! assura Bulat, en tâtant son œil au beurre noir ! Ton coup de poing m'a presque fait mal !

_Et encore, je ne suis pas à fond ! affirma Gadjeel, en transformant son bras en épée ! Allez, arrêtons l'échauffement, et passons à la vrai séance !

_Je n'attendais que ça ! assura Bulat, en attrapant sa lance.

Les voyant se taper dessus à nouveau, Tatsumi ne put qu'être surpris, en voyant à peine leurs attaques. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que chacune d'elle avait assez de puissance pour tuer les deux hommes, au moindre faux pas.

_Hé ben, Bumat est encore plus motivé que d'habitude ! remarqua Leone.

_Gadjeel aussi ! renchérit Lily, en marchant vers lui ! Avec ce type, il semble pouvoir tout donné et pouvoir défouler un peu !

_Génial, moi aussi je veux me battre ! assura Natsu.

S'arrêtant soudain, en apercevant le trio, Bulat fit signe à Gadjeel que c'était l'heure de la pause, tandis qu'il s'avança vers les nouveaux venus :

_Tiens, voici les autres types de la veille !

_Comment nous connaissez-vous ? l'interrogea Tatsumi.

Reniflant alors, Natsu affirma :

_C'est le type en armure ! Il a la même odeur !

_Haha ! ricana Bulat ! Tu as l'odorat d'un pit-bull, ma parole ! Mais oui, je suis Bulat ! Enchanté !

Le voyant soudain serrer la main des deux garçons, Leone affirma :

_Il est homo !

_Hein ? s'étonna Natsu, en se rappelant de quelques petits problème avec une certaine connaissance d'Ichiya.

_Ne vous en faites pas ! assura Bulat ! Je ne suis pas intéressé par n'importe qui ! En fait, mon genre, c'est plutôt les garçons jeunes et petits et faisant preuve d'ambition !

Voyant qu'il rentrait dans les critères, Natsu poussa Tatsumi devant lui avant d'assurer :

_Dans ce cas, voici un cadeau !

_Hé, ne me pousses pas, enfoiré !

_Gadjeel, viens avec nous ! lui conseilla Leone ! Il faut que je te présente aux autres !

_Pffft, pile quand ça devenait amusant ! marmonna ce dernier.

Se retrouvant étrangler, sous le bras de Leone, Lubbock supplia :

_épargnes ma vie !

Tandis que ce dernier avait tenter d'effectuer une mission d'espionnage, il s'était fait remarquer par Leone, grâce à son fantastique odorat et depuis, il était en train de se faire étrangler.

_Lui, c'est Lubbock, un idiot !

_Le mec aux fils ! le reconnut Natsu.

_L'incendiaire ! s'écria Lubbock, en reculant alors de lui! Hé, ne crames plus jamais mes fils, tu veux !

_C'est aussi un grand peureux ! assura Leone, en ricanant de sa bêtise.

_Et enfin … ! termina Leone, en arrivant vers la dernière membre de l'organisation ! voici Akame !

Assit devant un feu, Akame se trouvait à côté d'un oiseau démoniaque, en train de rôtir, tandis qu'elle était en compagnie de Wendy.

_Tatsumi ! l'appela cette dernière ! Cela va mieux ?

_Oui ! assura-t-il ! Et encore merci pour ce que tu as fait hier ! Sans toi, Ieyasu serait mort !

_En parlant de cela, ton ami et les autres blessés ont été envoyé dans une autre base ! lui apprit Leone ! Même avec les soins de Wendy, ils leur faudra du temps pour récupérer !

_Ce n'est pas grave ! déclara le garçon ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il soit en vie !

Bavant quand à lui, Natsu regarda la viande avec envie. Voyant Akame manger une cuisse, tandis que Wendy grignotait un morceau, il demanda :

_Je peux en avoir ?

_Fais-tu parti des nôtres ?

_Euh … non !

_Alors, je ne peux toujours pas partager cette viande avec toi !

_Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi Wendy a le droit et pas moi ?

_Tu es assez grand pour chasser tout seul ! déclara simplement Akame, en continuant son repas.

_Ok, dans ce cas, où est-ce que je peux trouver l'un de ces oiseaux ? voulut savoir Natsu, tandis que Tatsumi, ouvra la bouche en comprenant qu'il comptait chasser un monstre à lui tout seul.

_Non, moi je veux du poisson ! rétorqua Happy.

_Au fait … ! commença Akame ! Le boss est revenu et attends de voir les nouveaux arrivants !

_On y va de ce pas ! assura Leone, en prenant Wendy avec elle ! Allez les garçons, on y va !

_Le boss ? répéta Lily, en la suivant ! Je me demande bien à quoi il ressemble !

Mais tandis que le petit groupe s'en alla, Leone finit par voir Natsu la dépasser, avec un gros morceau de viande dans les bras, qu'il venait de voler. Le suivant de près, Akame avait déjà son arme dans les mains, et une aura sombre autour d'elle.

Les voyant disparaître dans la forêt, Leone put ensuite entendre Natsu se mettre à supplier pour sa vie, tandis que des arbres commencèrent à tomber.

« Eh ben, je sens que ces nouveaux vont mettre de l'ambiance ! »

_Salut boss ! la salua Leone.

Relevant alors son regard, la femme en face d'elle affirma :

_Leone, d'après le dernier rapport que j'ai pu lire, il semble que tu te sois beaucoup amusée durant les dernières missions et que tu aurais pris des risques inutiles !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Leone fasse mine de prendre la fuite. Néanmoins, faisant marcher son bras mécanique, Narenda parvint à l'agripper par ses vêtements avant de la tirer vers elle.

_Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes cette mauvaise habitude ! affirma-t-elle, avec un ton sinistre ! Parce que sinon, il faudra que je t'aide à le faire ! Est-ce que cela te plairait ?

_Non, pas du tout !

Regardant ensuite les recrues potentielles, elle afficha un regard autoritaire, avant de demander :

_Vous êtes qui, vous ?

_Erza ! crièrent soudain Natsu et Gadjeel, en reculant alors, tandis que son regard sinistre leur rappelant celui de la femme aux cheveux rouges.

_Hein ? s'étonna Narenda.

_Se sont les nouvelles recrues, boss ! affirma Leone, en les poussant devant elle.

Les regardant, Narenda finit par fixer Wendy tout en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici. Constatant cela Leone affirma aussitôt :

_Cette jeune fille aussi est prometteuse, je vous l'assure ! À part Tatsumi, chacun d'eux à un étrange pouvoir qui les rend aussi fort que des utilisateurs de teigus !

_Sont-ils aussi prometteurs que cela ?

_Affirmatif !

_Bon, nous verrons ça à la réunion ! Prévenez tout le monde et faites moi un rapport de la sûrement sur une autre planète !

_Des extraterrestres ? s'étonna Lubbock.

_Sincèrement, je m'attendais à autre chose d'hommes venus d'ailleurs ! avoua Sheele.

_Et donc, que voulez-vous faire ? voulut savoir Narenda.

_Si c'est impossible de rentrer chez nous, par nos propres moyens, nous sommes obligés de retrouver l'homme qui nous a emmené ici ! assura Natsu.

_Donc, rejoindre Night Raid ne vous intéresse pas vraiment ?

_En effet !

_Et toi, Tatsumi ?

_Je n'en sais rien ! avoua le garçon Mais je devine que je suis mort si je décline !

_Non, nous ne sommes pas des monstres, voyons ! Néanmoins, nous ne pourrons pas te laisser partir ! Nous te ferons travailler comme ouvrier dans nos ateliers !

_Je … Je ne sais pas ! avoua Tatsumi ! Je ne comprends même pas ce que vous êtes et ce que vous faites !

_Tu viens de la campagne, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea Bulat ! Eh bien saches que la campagne est pauvre parce que la capitale est pourrie ! Notre rôle est de déraciner le centre du problème !

_Vous voulez dire que la fille d'hier n'était pas le seul mal de cette ville ? s'étonna Wendy.

_Houlà ! fit Leone ! Si je devais te faire la liste de tous les enfoirés de cette ville, on y sera encore demain ! La capitaine est corrompue et ça ne fait qu'empirer !

_Je suis un ancien soldat de l'armée impériale ! affirma Bulat ! J'ai rejoint l'organisation quand j'ai eu vent de la corruption de cette ville ! À la place de travailler pour des malfrats, j'ai décidé de les éliminer !

_Mais à quoi cela va-t-il aider à améliorer la capitale ? voulut savoir Tatsumi ! Même si vous tuer des mauvais personnes, d'autres vont les remplacer ! Votre petit groupe peut-il vraiment faire quelque chose face à cela ?

_Nous ne sommes pas seuls ! rétorqua Narenda ! Loin vers le sud de la capitale se trouve la cachette d'une force anti-impérialiste : l'armée révolutionnaire ! Aujourd'hui, c'est une très grande organisation chargé d'assassiner et de recueillir des informations ! C'est Night Raid !

_Et quel est le but de tout ceci ? voulut savoir Happy ! Je veux dire, pour l'instant, même en voulant faire le bien, vous êtes recherchés par les forces impériales ! À part être les cibles de l'Empire, vous n'y gagniez pas grand-chose !

_Nous voulons nous débarrasser du premier ministre !

_Le type qui contrôle l'empereur ? s'étonna Natsu.

_Vous êtes au courant ?

_Oui, un aubergiste nous a affirmé que c'était des rumeurs qu'il a entendu ! affirma Natsu.

_En tout cas, une fois cela fait, nous prendrons le pouvoir et cette ville changera pour sûr !

_Alors vous êtes des justiciers ! s'écria Tatsumi.

Soudain, plusieurs personnes dans la salle se mirent à rire devant ses propos, à sa grande surprise.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

_Un assassin ne peut jamais devenir un justicier ! affirma soudain Gadjeel.

_En effet ! approuva Leone, avec un regard plus sombre ! Peu importe notre raison, ce que nous faisons n'est qu'une série de meurtres ! Cela reste mal même si c'est pour le bien !

_La preuve, nous pouvons nous faire tuer à chaque instant !

_Chacun d'entre nous à une raison de combattre, mais nous sommes tous préparés à mourir à chaque instant ! assura Narenda ! Alors quelles sont vos réponses ?

_Je suis ici pour gagner de l'argent afin de sauver ma ville natale ! assura Natsumi ! Si vous rejoindre permettra de sauver ce dernier et honorez la mort de Sayo, je le ferais avec grand plaisir ! assura Tatsumi.

Souriant en entendant cela, Narenda demanda aux mages :

_Et vous ? Voulez-vous toujours partir ?

S'apprêtant à lui répondre, Gadjeel fit soudain coupé par Natsu qui voulut savoir :

_Il y a t-il vraiment beaucoup de types comme cette fille et sa famille, dans cette ville ?

_Oui, au moins une bonne centaine, au bas mot !

_Dans ce cas, je vais le faire ! décida Natsu.

_Quoi ? s'étonna Gadjeel.

_C'est notre boulot, après tout, de défendre les citoyens ! assura Happy.

_Vous combattez en mettant vos vies, en jeu ! renchérit Wendy ! Pas question de partir sans rien faire et laissez des gens innocents mourir !

_Cela sera un grand honneur pour moi que de me battre à vos côtés ! assura Lily.

Remarquant alors que tous avaient fait leur choix, Gadjeel poussa un soupir avant de déclarer :

_Je suis avec une bande d'inconscients ! Mais bon !

Cognant alors ses poings, il s'écria :

_Je sens qu'il y aura certainement de bonnes bagarres ! Je suis des vôtres, mais à une condition !

_Laquelle ?

_Si vous êtes une organisation, je devine que vous pouvez recueillir assez facilement des informations sur des gens !

_En effet !

_Donc, en échange de votre travail, j'aimerais que vous retrouvez le type qui nous emmenez ici !

_ça marche ! assura Narenda ! Votre aide en échange de la nôtre ! Marché conclu !

À cet instant, le teigu de Lubbock se mit à vibrer, tandis que ce dernier affirma :

_Des intrus !

_Quel est leur nombre ? voulut savoir sa boss.

_Environ une dizaine !

_Comment le sait-il ? voulut savoir Happy.

_Les fils ! affirma Lily ! En les utilisant, il doit savoir en faire des pièges ou autre pour repérer ses ennemis !

_Ils sont infiltrés près de notre cachette ! informa Lubbock.

_Probablement des mercenaires ! Comprit Narenja, en reprenant son visage sérieux, qui ressemblait à celui d'Erza ! Sortie d'urgence ! N'en laissez pas un seul partir !

_Que … ? s'étonna Tatsumi, en regardant tout le monde en train de partir.

Le voyant, lui et les mages rester sur place, Narenda s'écria :

_Ne restez pas là à ne rien faire ! Ceci est votre premier combat !


	6. Premiers jours

**Chapitre 5**

_Euh, Natsu ! l'appela soudain Wendy, en courant près de lui ! C'est vrai que j'ai accepté mais … est-on vraiment obligés de tuer des gens ?

_T'inquiètes, nous n'allons pas le faire ! assura Natsu ! Tant que nous mettons ces malfrats derrière les barreaux, c'est du pareil au même !

_Pas sûr que ça marche ! rétorqua Lily, avec sa forme guerrière ! Admettons que les types que nous allons affronter sont sous les ordres du premier ministre ! Même nous montrons à tous leurs crimes, ne pensez vous pas que cet homme fera tout pour prouver qu'ils sont innocents et que nous sommes fautifs ! Jamais ils ne pourront être mis derrière les barreaux ! Tuer sera forcément l'une des solutions que nous auront !

_C'est affreux de dire ça ! affirma Wendy.

_Des gens ne peuvent pas changer, Wendy ! rétorqua Gadjeel ! Ils ont eut même décidé de faire le mal autour d'eux, qu'ils en assument les conséquences !

Arrivant soudain, pour voir Tatsumi et Bulat, ils purent apercevoir ce dernier se mettre en position avant d'effectuer une incantation.

_INCURSIO !

Aussitôt, le corps de Bulat fut recouverte d'une solide armure alors de sa tête à ses pieds.

_Wouah, la classe ! affirma Natsu.

_Pourquoi cela t'impressionne ? l'interrogea Happy ! Erza le fait tout le temps !

_Ouais, mais ça c'est une vraie armure ! assura Natsu.

_C'est clair ! assura Tatsumi ! J'en veux une pareille !

_C'est mon teigu ! leur apprit Bulat.

« Teigu ? s'étonna Lily ! Comme le chien de l'autre fille ? »

_Je ne comprends pas mais c'est cool ! assura Tatsumi.

Soudain, des silhouettes sautèrent hors des buissons entourant le petit groupe.

_On vous tient, Night Raid ! assura un homme ! Dès que nous reviendrons en ville avec les coordonnées de votre planque et vos têtes, nous serons recouverts d'or !

_Ne compte pas là-dessus ! rétorqua Bulat, en leur faisant face avec sa lance.

Cinq hommes sautèrent aussitôt vers lui, armes à la main. Les bloquant alors, sans le moindre problème, Bulat effectua ensuite un enchaînement de coups qui finirent par blesser un à un ses adversaires en un coup.

« Rapide ! pensa Natsu, en le voyant bouger avec vitesse. »

_Enfoiré ! cria un homme, en sautant du haut d'une branche, avec un sabre à la main !

_IRON'S DRAGON CLUB !

Allongeant son bras, Gadjeel le fit percuter le torse de l'ennemi avec force, l'éjecta contre le tronc d'un arbre. Et tandis que leur camarade tomba au sol, un autre homme et une femme sortirent de leurs cachettes pour courir vers Wendy.

_Prenons cette gamine en otage ! On s'enfuira grâce à elle !

Se concentrant alors, Wendy fit apparaître des boules de vents à ses pieds et ces dernières la firent avancer à toute vitesse et lui permit de se retrouver derrière le duo de mercenaires.

_Que … ? s'étonnèrent ces derniers.

Ayant à peine le temps de se retourner, ils virent le vent enrouler les bras de Wendy qui balança ensuite sa prochaine attaque.

_SKY DRAGON'S WING !

Frapper de plein fouet, la femme du duo se fit expédier au loin, tandis que l'homme parvint à temps à éviter la tornade.

_Trop lent ! ricana-t-il.

Néanmoins, une silhouette se retrouva alors devant lui, et le trancha au niveau du torse.

_Tu ne dois jamais baisser ta garde ! rétorqua Lily, en rangeant son épée, tandis que son adversaire tomba à terre.

Étant apparut durant leur bataille, trois autres mercenaires se mirent à reculer de peur, en apercevant les flammes entourer le corps de Natsu, tandis que ce dernier se mit à ricaner :

_Bon, je commence avec qui ? À moins que vous voulez vous battre tous les trois en même temps !

_Sale arrogant ! cria l'un de ses adversaires ! Tu vas regretter ton insolence !

Le voyant alors courir vers lui, suivit par ses camarades, Natsu allongea son sourire, tandis que ses flammes se combinèrent autour de son poing :

_FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST !

Ayant à peine le temps de ralentir, le trio de mercenaires crièrent alors d'effroi tandis que le mage fusa vers eux.

_NOOOOOOONNN !

Une explosion se fit soudain entendre, tandis que Narenda s'approcha d'une des fenêtres de la base, afin d'apercevoir de la fumée au loin.

_Ces nouveaux … ! marmonna-t-elle ! Ils ont sûrement quelques pouvoirs intéressants !

* * *

_AHHHH ! cria Tatsumi, en éventrant le corps d'un homme.

Tombant à la renverse, ce dernier se mit à crier de douleur, tout en suppliant :

_Ahhh ! Ne me tues pas, je t'en supplies ! Laisses moi partir, je ne dirais rien, promis ! Si je meurs, personne ne pourra sauver mon village !

« Son village ? »

Le voyant alors hésiter, l'homme se redressa alors, avant de lui foncer dessus :

_Tu es trop naïf !

_Enfoiré ! cria Natsu, en s'apprêtant à l'attaquer.

Le doublant, Akame sortit de nulle part, et taillada le bras de son adversaire.

_Que … ? s'étonna ce dernier.

Sortant alors de sa blessure, des étranges symboles noirs apparurent, juste avant qu'il ne pousse un cri de douleur et ne s'effondre à terre. Le voyant raide mort, Happy fit un pas en arrière avant de demander :

_C'était quoi ça ? Elle l'a tué avec une simple blessure !

_Une simple blessure avec mon teigu est mortelle ! assura simplement Akame, en rengainant son épée.

_Hé, ce n'était pas la peine de le tuer ! rétorqua Natsu, tandis que les corps de ses adversaires étaient à ses pieds, tout en gémissant de douleur ! L'assommer aurait suffit !

Le regardant simplement sans aucune émotion, la jeune fille répliqua :

_Quand il représente une menace, il ne faut jamais hésité à donner le coup de grâce à l'adversaire !

Puis, regardant les mercenaires encore en vie, ainsi que Natsu qui n'allait certainement pas la laisser les tuer, la jeune femme poussa un soupir las, avant de l'avertir :

_Si la boss nous demande de les tuer, je le ferais sans hésiter !

* * *

Et ce fut ainsi que la boss de Night Raid fut assez surprise de voir six mercenaires, assit et ligotés, en face d'elle, tandis que ces derniers regardèrent les mages avec peur.

_Que font-ils ici ? voulut savoir Narenda.

_On les a capturés ! lui apprit Natsu.

_Il m'a semblé vous avoir dit de les tuer !

_Les battre suffisait amplement ! rétorqua Natsu.

_Et que veux-tu que j'en fasse ?

_Vous vouliez envoyé Tatsumi dans des ateliers pour le faire travailler, s'il ne vous rejoignait pas ! remarqua Wendy ! Vous n'avez qu'à faire la même chose avec eux !

_Et que ferons-nous s'ils décident de s'évader ? l'interrogea Narenda.

_Dans ce cas, nous n'avons qu'à les laisser ici et nous les surveillerons ! assura Gadjeel, en enroulant alors son bras autour du cou de l'homme qu'il avait assommé tout à l'heure.

Tremblant alors, ce dernier cria :

_Les ateliers ! On veut travailler dans les ateliers, par pitié !

_Ne nous laissez pas avec ces monstres !

_Je vous en supplie, je ne veux pas me faire carboniser de nouveau !

_On s'enfuira pas, promis !

Les voyant s'exclamer ainsi, tout en adressant des regards apeurés aux mages, Narenda poussa un énorme soupir avant de finalement dire :

_Leone ! Contactes les forces de la troisième base de ravitaillement ! Dis leurs qu'ils nous envoie un transport pour envoyé ces types là-bas !

_Hé ! Vous n'allez quand même pas les laisser en vie ! s'écria Mine ! Ils connaissent notre cachette désormais !

_Actuellement, ils sont désarmés et la base à assez de gardes pour les surveiller ! Néanmoins, … !

Affichant un regard noir aux mercenaires, elle affirma :

_Si j'apprends le moindre faux pas de votre part, j'envoie mes hommes pour vous rendre une petite visite !

Horrifié par cela, tous se mirent à crier :

_On se comportera bien, promis !

Les voyant coopérer sans hésiter, afin de sauver leurs vies, Wendy ne put s'empêcher de pousser une soupir de soulagement. Quoi qu'elle puise dire, elle était rassurée de savoir que du sang inutile n'allait pas couler.

* * *

_Pour l'arrivée des nouveaux membres, à votre santé ! cria Bulat, une chope de bière à la main.

_Santé ! crièrent Leone, Lubbock et Natsu, avant de boire leurs propres verres.

Commençant à festoyer, Night Raid organisa un vrai feston pour l'intègrement des quatre nouveaux membres. Et tandis que certains étaient en train de boire, Happy profita d'un énorme poisson griller, tandis qu'Akame s'occupait de faire disparaître un énorme gigot à sa façon.

_Eh ben, il y a de l'ambiance ici ! remarqua Gadjeel, en croquant dans une plaque de fer.

_On ne dirait vraiment pas le repaire d'assassins ! avoua Lily, avec un verre de jus de kiwi à la main.

_En fait, cela me rappelle Fairy Tail ! affirma Wendy.

_Hé, les gars ! les appela alors Narenda ! Bon boulot pour votre premier combat ! À voir leurs têtes, ces types se sont pris une raclée face à vous ! Néanmoins, il faut vraiment que vous intégrez quelque chose ! Quelque fois, tuer quelqu'un est nécessaire !

S'apprêtant à dire le contraire, Wendy fit soudain couper par Gadjeel, tandis que ce dernier continua de manger.

_Avant, la salamandre et moi étions ennemis ! Je dirais même que j'étais l'ennemi de Fairy Tail, tandis que je ne pensais qu'à détruire cette guilde ! Nous nous sommes battus l'un contre l'autre et j'ai fini par perdre ! Et au lieu de m'achever, on a finit par m'inviter à rejoindre les rangs de Fairy Tail !

Terminant sa plaque de métal, il finit par regarder ses bras avant d'admettre :

_Si je suis devenu celui que je suis actuellement, c'est grâce à ces types ! Et aujourd'hui, je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir perdu face à Natsu ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire que des personnes comme moi peuvent changer et devenir soient bonnes, soient mauvaises ! Cela dépend des caractères des gens et s'ils sont prêts à changer !

L'écoutant sans rien dire, Lily finit par demander :

_Qui es-tu ? Gadjeel ne dirait jamais quelque chose d'aussi intelligent !

_Tu veux mon poing dans ton visage ?

Les voyant se disputer tandis que Wendy ne put s'empêcher de laisse échapper un petit rire, Narenda regarda les mages mettre de l'ambiance à leur façon.

_Ah là là ! Encore des dingues à m'occuper ! affirma-t-elle, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gloussement !

Néanmoins, elle savait très bien que les paroles de Gadjeel ne pouvaient être vraies. Des personnes qui ne pourront jamais changé, il y en avait un nombre incalculables dans la capitale. Et la première d'entre elles n'était d'autre qu'une connaissance à elle ainsi que sa pire rivale.

* * *

Mangeant un nouveau rôti, Natsu finit par tendre son assiette, en même temps que Leone et Mine, tandis que chacun s'écria :

_Encore, Tatsumi !

_Hé, une minute, je n'ai pas quatre bras ! rétorqua ce dernier, aux fourneaux.

_Ta cuisine est excellente ! affirma Bulat, en mangeant son bol de riz avec enthousiasme.

_Aucun d'entre nous ne sait véritable ment cuisiné hormis pour faire des grillages ou rôtir la viande ! avoua Sheele.

_Je me suis transformé en esclave ! rugit Tatsumi.

_Tu es nouveau, alors il est normal que tu t'occupes de multiples tâches ménagères ! affirma Akame ! Natsu s'occupe de l'entretien de la cuisson et du chauffage; Gadjeel est chargé des réparations de la base, grâce à ses pouvoirs ; et Wendy est maintenant l'infirmière du groupe !

_Son pouvoir est incroyable ! affirma Leone, en serrant la jeune fille contre elle ! À peine l'entraînement est-il terminé qu'elle est là pour soigner nos douleurs ! C'est si pratique de l'avoir avec nous !

_Ce … Ce n'est rien !

_Moi, en tout cas, je suis bien content que Natsu et Gadjeel veulent autant s'entraîner ! avoua Bulat ! Ce n'est pas Lubbock qui m'aurait servi d'adversaire pour mes séances d'entraînement !

_Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, moi ! rétorqua le garçon.

_Au fait, je vais partir à la pêche ! informa Akame ! Tatsumi et Natsu, vous viendrez avec moi !

_Génial ! se réjouit aussitôt Happy ! Du poisson !

_Et nous, que fait-on ? voulut savoir Gadjeel.

_Je vais vous faire visiter la ville et vous montrer toutes nos cachettes ! lui apprit Leone ! En cas de pépin, lors d'une mission, cela sera toujours utile ! Et puis, il faut faire quelques courses !

* * *

Épuisé, Tatsumi jeta un regard devant lui pour apercevoir Akame et Natsu en train d'avancer devant lui, sans éprouver la moindre fatigue.

« Sont-ils vraiment humains ? »

Grimpant en haut d'une falaise, Akame laissa à Tatsumi le temps de les rejoindre, avant de leur présenter le petit étang un peu plus bas :

_Voilà notre lieu de pêche !

_Enfin ! se réjouit Natsu, en retirant alors son haut ! Je commençais à avoir une petite faim !

_L'altitude ça creuse ! renchérit Happy.

_Vous êtes infatigables ou quoi ? voulut savoir Tatsumi.

Puis le garçon se mit à rougir en voyant Akame se mettre en sous-vêtements.

_Que … Que fais-tu ?

_Je serais plus à l'aise dans l'eau ainsi ! lui assura la jeune fille.

_C'est clair ! Approuva Natsu, en enroulant son écharpe autour de sa tête, tandis qu'il était déjà en caleçon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on pêche, exactement ?

_Des grands thons des rivières ! affirma Akame, avant de sauter à l'eau.

_Les thons vivent dans des rivières ? s'étonna Natsu.

_Si elle parle de cette espèce de thon, on ferait mieux d'aller l'aider ! s'écria Tatsumi ! C'est un poisson très féroce et … !

Il se tut soudain, en apercevant un poisson sortir soudain de l'eau, avant d'atterrir sur la rive. L'imitant, plusieurs connurent le même sort tandis qu'une force colossale les hissait hors de l'eau.

_Non, mais dites-moi que je rêve !

_Wouah ! Une pluie de poisson ! cria Happy, avec un filet de salive au coin de la bouche.

Réapparaissant à la surface, Akame affirma :

_Tout bon assassin doit savoir effacer sa présence et avancer vers sa cible sans se faire voir ! Pouvez-vous gérer cela ?

_Bien sûr ! assura Tatsumi, en se déshabillant alors ! Laissez-moi faire !

Sautant tout à coup à l'eau, il mit quelques instants à s'orienter avant de remarquer sa première proie. Souriant à la vue du poisson, il commença à nager vers ce dernier. Pourtant, sentant alors quelque chose d'anormal, il leva son regard, pour apercevoir une boule de feu foncer vers l'étang. Grâce à ses sens développés, Natsu avait déjà repéré le poisson, sans à avoir eu besoin à plonger à l'eau. Sautant maintenant vers ce dernier, il avait déjà allumé son poing tandis qu'il cria :

_FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST !

_Non, Natsu ! avait envie de crier Tatsumi, en faisant mine de s'enfuir.

Entendant une immense explosion, lorsque Natsu percuta la surface de l'eau, tandis qu'un immense nuage de vapeur se souleva, Akame affirma :

_Je suis bien contente que Wendy soit là !

_Pas sûr que cela suffise à le soigner ! rétorqua Happy, tandis qu'il put apercevoir l'étang s'être complètement asséché, et Tatsumi, complètement brûlé, au milieu de corps de poissons calcinés.

* * *

_Ha ha ha ! ricana Mine, en pointant la tête de Tatsumi ! Tatsumi, tu es irrésistible, désormais !

Rentré depuis un moment, la première chose qu'avait fait le garçon, à moitié mort fut d'aller voir Wendy pour qu'elle le soigne. Néanmoins, la jeune fille n'avait pas pu réussir à faire disparaître toutes ses brûlures, tandis que les cheveux du garçon formèrent une coupe afro noir au-dessus de sa tête.

Grognant à cause de cela, Tatsumi fit la tête durant tout le repas, tandis que les autres mangèrent du thon à leur faim.

_Tu n'as pas été assez vigilant ! affirma Akame.

_C'est lui qui m'est tombé dessus ! rétorqua Tatsumi, en pointant Natsu du doigt.

_J'ai bien mangé ! assura ce dernier, en frottant son ventre rebondi.

_Tu pourrais être un peu plus concerné, sale pyromane !

_Ne t'en fais pas, tu finiras par t'y faire au bout de quelques jours ! lui promit Gadjeel, en engouffrant un nouveau morceau de thon dans sa bouche tout en croquant sa fourchette.

_Hé, vas-y mollo sur l'argenterie, toi ! l'avertit Lubbock ! Ça coûte super cher !

_Je mange comme tout le monde ! rétorqua l'homme ! Et si t'es pas content, viens me le dire en face !

Le voyant vouloir se battre, Lubbock se positionna derrière Bulat avant d'avertir :

_Attention, j'ai mon garde du corps avec moi ! Fais un pas et il te mettra à terre !

_Je suis en train de manger, donc débrouilles toi tout seul ! rétorqua Bulat ! Mmmh, je craque vraiment pour la cuisine de Tatsumi ! C'est un régal !

_Au fait Leone ! l'appela Narenda ! Tu as reçu une nouvelle demande de mission, c'est ça ?

_En effet ! approuva la jeune femme ! On nous a demandé d'assassiner Ogre ! Un capitaine de l'armée impériale susceptible d'être corrompu et d'accepter des pots de vins de gens malveillants, afin qu'il accusent des personnes innocentes à sa place ! D'après la femme qu j'ai vu, son mari s'est fait exécuté à cause de cet homme !

_Quoi ? rugit Natsu, en se levant ! Alors même la police de cette ville est corrompue ?

_Tu n'as pas idée ! assura Bulat ! Et attends de voir les troupes spéciales de l'Empire !

_Un capitaine de l'armée impériale ! répéta Gadjeel, en souriant ! Celui-ci, je me le réserve ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il a dans le ventre !

_Natsu ! Gadjeel ! Wendy ! les appela soudain Narenda ! Pour vous, j'ai une autre mission !

_Hum ? Laquelle ?

_Avant votre arrivée, ainsi que celle de Natsumi, les membres de Night Raid étaient bien trop restreintes afin de faire tout ce que je voulais accomplir ! avoua Narenda, le regard sérieux ! Néanmoins, maintenant que vous êtes là, je voudrais que l'un d'entre vous joue un rôle important !

_Que doit-il faire ? voulut savoir Wendy.

_Intégrer l'armée impériale ! s'écria Narenda.

Il y eu alors un lourd silence, avant que presque l'ensemble des membres de Night Raid se mirent à crier :

_QUOI ? Intégrer l'armée impériale ?

_Oui, et dans un seul but ! Recueillir des informations sur l'ennemi et autre ! Je veux vous confier cette mission pour trois raisons ! La première, comparé à Tatsumi, vous n'avez rien à apprendre de ma part et votre force est suffisante pour qu'elle intéresse l'armée ! La deuxième, aucun de vous n'est recherché, donc aucune chance pour qu'on vous suspecte de faire parti des nôtres ! Et pour terminer , … !

Décidant de tout avouer, Narenda lâcha :

_Si jamais il arrivait que vous vous fassiez prendre, ce qui vous attend sera l'exécution ainsi que la torture pour vous faire parler ! Comparé à nous, vous ne connaissez que l'emplacement de cet endroit et quasiment rien du reste de l'armée révolutionnaire ! Désolée de vous le dire ainsi, mais si quelqu'un doit se faire capturer, il est préférable pour nous que cela soit quelqu'un qui ne pourra dire que le minimum à ses bourreaux ! Mais, pour ce genre de missions, je vous laisse le choix de prendre vous même votre décision ! Et n'oubliez pas, je ne veux qu'un seul d'entre vous en temps qu'espion !

_Espion ? répéta Natsu ! C'est comme être un ninja, non ?

_Ouaip ! assura Happy, en commençant à prendre une pose de ninja ! Et pour ça nous sommes des professionnels !

_Laissez-moi rire ! ricana Gadjeel tandis que Lily était debout devant lui ! S'il y a bien un duo ici qui peut assurer ce rôle, c'est bien moi et mon chat ! Laissez la place aux professionnels !

_Hein ? Avec ta tronche, personne ne voudra d'embaucher !

_Et toi, alors ? Qui sera intéresser par ton QI d'huître ? Et puis, être un espion signifie d'enquêter discrètement, tu n'as pas les talents pour cela !

_Je le ferais bien mieux que toi, tocard !

_Ah ouais ?

_Non, mais êtes-vous idiots, ou quoi ? s'énerva soudain Mine ! On parle d'une mission dangereuse où le moindre faux pas peut conduire à votre mort ! Comment pouvez-vous réagir ainsi sans avoir peur de mourir ?

_Tsss ! On a vu pire que ça ! assura Gadjeel ! Même si on se fait prendre, aucun d'entre nous n'aura de gros soucis pour s'en tirer ! Même Wendy !

_Euh … oui ! fit cette dernière, en baissant soudain le regard.

_Un problème ?

_Euh, non rien ! mentit-elle, tout en se forçant à sourire.

* * *

Nettoyant son bras mécanique, tout en fumant une cigarette, Narenja était tranquillement assit sur le lit de sa chambre, quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

_Oui ?

_C'est Wendy ! lui apprit la jeune fille ! Puis-je entrer ?

_Bien sûr ! assura sa nouvelle chef ! Que veux-tu ?

Entrant alors, la jeune fille joua quelque peu avec ses mains, montrant un certain signe d'anxiété.

_Euh … en fait, pour tout vous dire … ! Je ne pense pas être capable de continuer ce travail !

_Comment ça ?

_Je ne pourrais jamais tuer quelqu'un ! avoua la jeune fille ! C'est impossible pour moi de le faire ! Même s'il s'agit de quelqu'un ronger par le mal ou menaçant ma vie ! Je sais que c'est ridicule de votre point de vue mais je suis une personne qui croit fermement que tout le monde peut changer !

_Ah oui ? Et Gadjeel et Natsu pensent comme toi ?

_Gadjeel est plus enclin a se montrer anti-émotionnel avec les gens ! Si quelqu'un le pousse à bout, il n'aura aucune hésitation à le combattre avec violence ! Quand à Natsu, je ne sais pas vraiment ! En tout cas, aucun des deux n'hésitera une seconde à vous épauler, comparé à moi, qui risque de devenir un boulet !

_Donc, tu veux abandonner ?

_Non, en fait je … !

Prenant soudain son courage à deux mains, elle affirma :

_Je veux être celle envoyer en temps qu'espion dans l'armée impériale !

L'écoutant avant d'expirer soudain une colonne de fumée, Narenda rétorqua :

_Que se soit ici ou là-bas, tu dois savoir que tu devras sûrement être confronté à une situation où tu devras tuer quelqu'un ! L'armée impériale a beau être la police de la capitale, certains de leurs généraux sont si cruels que cela se répercute sur leurs soldats ! Ces derniers se font corrompre par le mal et il est impossible de les ressortir du néant !

Fixant Wendy, elle l'interrogea :

_Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir être à la hauteur et de survivre dans un tel environnement ? Pour tout t'avouer, j'aurais préféré envoyer Gadjeel ! De vous trois, il semble avoir les meilleures chances de réussir !

_Oui, je pense en être capable ! assura Wendy ! En restant ici, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous êtes d'un grand secours ! Maie n temps qu'espion, je suis persuadé que je pourrais vous aider ! Alors, s'il vous plaît, laissez moi ce travail !

Entendant cela, Narenda finit soudain par serrer Wendy dans ses bras avant de lui apprendre :

_Une petite fille aussi courageuse et mignonne que toi … cela me fendrait le cœur que de savoir que tu t'es fait attraper par ces monstres ! Tu es bien trop jeune pour mourir !

_Bo … Boss ?

Lâchant finalement la jeune fille, Narenda se retourna alors, avant d'affirmer :

_Une journée ! Je te laisse une journée pour tenter d'intégrer l'armée impériale ! Vu ton gabarit, il est normal de penser que les soldats te riront au nez quand tu voudras t'inscrire ! Ils ne te prendront que si tu te montres à la hauteur ! Tu as donc toute la journée de demain pour t'inscrire ! Mais si tu n'y parviens pas, je laisserai Gadjeel prendre ce travail ! C'est d'accord ?

_Entendu ! assura Wendy.


	7. Première mission et nouvelle coéquipière

**Chapitre 6**

Se promenant dans les rues de la capitale, Wendy regarda la carte qu'elle avait dans les mains, tandis qu'elle suivait son chemin pour se rendre jusqu'à l'une des caserne de l'armée impériale.

_Il faut que j'y arrive ! affirma-t-elle, avec un regard plein de conviction ! Je vais montrer à tout le monde que je peux me débrouillez toute seule, sans avoir besoin de Natsu, d'Erza et des autres, et même de Carla !

Pensant alors à son chat, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de broyer du noir. Pour être honnête, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre les paroles de l'animal afin de l'encourager ou la réconforter.

_Surtout que, vu son aspect, elle aurait pu passer pour un teigu ! ricana Wendy ! Ceci pourrait peut-être augmenter mes chances d'être prise !

« Teigu ? pensa-t-elle alors. »

_Mais oui ! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt, en reniflant l'air ! Il y a peut-être un moyen pour que je me fasse recruter plus facilement !

Humant toutes odeurs de la ville, tout en se mettant à courir un peu partout, elle finit par s'arrêter au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherches, en captant une odeur familière.

_Ici ! affirma-t-elle, en courant dans une ruelle.

Finalement, elle finit par apercevoir la personne qu'elle cherchait. Faisant son fidèle salut militaire à un colosse, avec un œil blessé, Seryu s'écria :

_Seryu, au rapport, capitaine Ogre ! Aucune trace du moindre mal pour aujourd'hui ! Le bien est au rendez-vous et la justice triomphe !

_Fort bien ! assura l'homme, en se retournant alors, pour s'en aller ! Continue à patrouiller comme ça, Seryu ! Et n'oublies pas de te débarrasser de tout bandit dans cette ville ! C'est ainsi qu'est la véritable justice !

_Oui, monsieur !

Gesticulant auprès de Seryu, Koro attira alors l'attention de cette dernière, qui le prit dans ses bras. Se relevant alors, la jeune fille aperçut Wendy, à demi caché, non loin d'elle, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour la reconnaître :

_Oh, mais tu es l'une des protectrices de la justice !

_Bonjour, Seryu ! la salua Wendy, tout en essayant de savoir comment aborder son problème avec elle ! Déjà au travail ?

_Toujours ! assura Seryu ! La justice n'a pas le temps de se reposer ! Voulais-tu quelque chose ? De l'aide ? Ou bien as-tu croisé des bandits ?

_Non, heu … en fait ! Je voudrais intégrer l'armée impériale !

_Quoi ? Mais je pensais que tu étais une chasseuse de têtes ! D'ailleurs, où sont tes amis ?

_Nous avons décidé de nous séparer !

_Pour quelle raison ?

Étant alors certaine du mode de pensée de cette fille, Wendy affirma :

_C'est après t'avoir parlé que j'ai compris quelque chose ! Oui, tu m'as ouvert les yeux ! Je veux suivre le même chemin que toi afin de faire respecter la justice !

À cet instant, dire que les yeux de Seryu se mirent à briller était un euphémisme. Wendy avait en fait l'impression de voir une pluie d'étoiles filantes dans son regard, tandis qu'elle s'écria :

_Bien sûr que tu peux intégrer l'armée, dans ce cas ! Oui, une personne qui croit en la justice doit intégrer l'armée !

« Elle a mordu à l'appât ! constata Wendy. »

_Euh … le problème, c'est juste que personne ne risque de me prendre !

_Ne t'en fais pas ! lui assura Seryu, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules ! Je vais t'aider pour cela !

Puis, se faisant tirer le bras, Wendy se fit emporter par la jeune femme, tout comme Koro au bout de sa laisse.

* * *

_Pour la mission de ce soir … ! commença Narenda en disposant trois photos devant elle ! … nous avons trois cibles à abattre ! Les deux premières sont le capitaine Ogre et le vice-capitaine Tero ! Tous les deux sont soupçonnés de corruption et d'exécutions d'innocents ! Quant à la troisième, il s'agira de se débarrasser d'un marchand d'huile du nom de Gamal ! Ce dernier est un meurtrier qui se débarrasse de ses concurrents en les tuant avant de donner de l'argent à Ogre !

_Pour le vice-capitaine Tero, je n'ai pas de confirmation ! avoua Leone ! Néanmoins, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Gamal et Ogre ! Ces deux-là sont complices de meurtres, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus !

_Dans ce cas, nous devrons au moins tuer ces deux-là ! Pour Tero, cela dépendra s'il avouerait lui même ses pêchés ou non !

_Sont-ils forts ? voulut savoir Lily.

_Pour être capitaine et vice-capitaine, ils font avoir de bonnes compétences au combat ! affirma Sheele ! Néanmoins, Tero est un vice capitaine proche de la retraite qui passe désormais une grande partie de son temps dans son bureau ! NCependant, Ogre sera un formidable adversaire !

_Et comment ! assura Bulat ! On le surnomme Ogre, le démon ! Il a reçu ce surnom grâce à son habileté à l'épée ! Tous les criminels de la capitaine ont peur de lui ! Généralement, il passe son temps à patrouiller en ville ou il traîne au quartier général de la garnison !

_Quand Gamal vient le voir, il prétend que l'homme vient lui parler de menaces de mort qu'il reçoit, entre guillemets ! compléta Leone ! Mais il ne vient dans sa chambre que pour lui donner de l'argent !

_Le problème, c'est qu'il est constamment en compagnie d'autres soldats ! affirma Sheele ! Le séparer d'eux ne va pas être une mince affaire !

_Akane pourrait le prendre par vitesse ! affirma Narenda ! Néanmoins, pas sûre qu'elle puisse l'approcher sans se faire repérer par quelqu'un d'autre ! C'est pour cela que je charge les nouvelles recrues de s'en occuper !

_Hein ? s'étonna Tatsumi.

_C'est vrai ? voulurent savoir Natsu et Gadjeel ! Je me bats contre Ogre, dans ce cas !

_Il est vrai qu'il est préférable que ça soit vous qui vous en chargez ! approuva Akame ! Tatsumi n'aura aucune chance face à lui !

_Ne me crois pas incapable de lui faire face ! rugit soudain Tatsumi ! Pour une crapule de son espèce, je n'aurais aucune pitié ! S'il exécute vraiment lui-même des innocents, tout en laissant des criminels sans tirer, jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner ! Je … Je … !

Serrant les poings, il cria :

_Je le tuerais moi-même !

_Faites comme vous voulez ! assura Narenda ! Maintenant, allez tuer ces crapules !

* * *

_Ha ha ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes là, Seryu ? ricana un soldat.

_Ce n'est pas une crèche, ici !

Arrivé dans un terrain d'entraînement de la caserne impériale, Wendy ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise tandis qu'elle aperçut plusieurs dizaines de soldats s'entraîner, avant que chacun d'eux ne se tourne vers elle.

_Je cherche le capitaine Ogre ! affirma Seryu, sans prendre la peine de s'intéresser à ce que disait les soldats ! J'ai cette recrue à lui présenter !

_Cette gamine ? Haha, c'est la meilleure de l'année !

_Hé, on ne recrute pas au berceau !

_Retournes dans les jupes de ta maman, fillette !

« Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Narenda m'a avertit que me faire recruter allait être dur ! »

_Arrêtez ! ordonna Seryu ! Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir une chance de se battre au nom de la justice ! Je veux juste savoir où est le capitaine !

_Pas la peine de le déranger pour ça ! assura une voix.

Faisant quasiment trembler la terre tout en marchant, un homme en surpoids s'avança vers les deux filles, tandis que les autres soldats s'écartèrent de son chemin.

_Je suis le lieutenant Furick ! se présenta-t-il à Wendy ! Alors comme ça, tu veux rejoindre l'armée ?

_Oui ! assura la jeune fille.

Ricanant alors, l'homme finit par poser une grosse massue sur son épaule tandis qu'il se pointa du pouce :

_Dans ce cas, je vais te tester moi-même ! On va se battre l'un contre l'autre dans un combat où les armes sont autorisées ! Tu pourras intégrer notre bataillon seulement si je te trouve apte à en faire parti ! C'est d'accord ?

_D'accord ! affirma Wendy.

Aussitôt, plusieurs soldats cessèrent de ricaner etfirent la grimace. Même Seryu semblait sur le point de lui dire de renoncer, à croire que Wendy venait de commettre une boulette.

_Hé, petite, abandonne ! lui conseilla quelqu'un.

_Une enfant comme toi ne pourra rien faire face à Furick, le briseur d'os !

_Va-t-en avant de te faire détruire le squelette !

Néanmoins à la grande surprise de tous, Wendy s'avança vers Furick, avant d'inspirer un grand coup. Ouvrant ensuite les yeux, elle affirma :

_Je sus prête !

_Tu ne veux pas d'arme ?

_Je ne sais pas en manier ! Et de toute façon, je n'en aurais pas besoin !

_Décidément, tu es une sacrée comique, toi ! affirma-t-il, en courant vers elle ! Ne va pas te plaindre quand je t'aurais aplati avec ma massue !

Restant étrangement calme, Wendy finit par lever la main en l'air, avant de crier :

_VERNIER !

Ayant à peine le temps de voir les deux sphères qui recouvraient ses pieds, Furick eut la surprise de distinguer la jeune fille esquiver sa massue, tandis que cette dernière frappa le sol.

_Comment ?

Utilisant une vitesse améliorée, Wendy se mit à courir tout autour de lui, tandis que l'homme ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

_Un teigu ? se demanda-t-il, en essayant de trouver ce dernier du regard.

Orientant soudain un pied dans sa direction, Wendy lui fonça dessus. La voyant lui lancer une attaque de front, l'homme prit cela comme une insulte, tandis qu'il cria :

_Ne me sous-estime pas, morveuse !

Il eut à peine le temps de balancer une nouvelle fois sa massue que Wendy effectua déjà une contre-attaque. Sautant alors, elle profita de sa vitesse amélioré pour atterrir sur la massue de son adversaire avant de se servir de l'arme comme d'un tremplin. Faisant ainsi un double saut, Wendy se retrouva au-dessus de son adversaire, tandis qu'elle leva sa jambe vers le haut.

_SKY DRAGON'S CLAW !

Ne pouvant qu'écarquiller les yeux, Furick eut l'impression de voir une véritable patte d'un dragon blanc foncer sur lui, avant qu'il ne se fasse aplatir sous cette dernière.

Se retrouvant face contre terre, il finit par avoir le visage coincé dans le sol, tandis que ce dernier se fissura sous la puissance de l'impact. Ouvrant alors en grand la bouche, tout en reculant, les soldats poussèrent des cris surpris, tandis que leur supérieur venait de se manger une sévère dérouillée.

_Lieu … Lieutenant ?

Assommé, ce dernier ne pouvait rien dire tandis que Wendy aterit à un mètre de lui. Expirant, elle finit par arrêter d'afficher son regard sérieux, tandis qu'elle s'apeura, en voyant ce qu'elle venait de faire :

_J'y ais peut-être été un peu trop forte avec lui !

Néanmoins, se mettant à l'applaudir, Seryu s'écria :

_Génial ! C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Ceux qui suive le chemin de la justice gagnent toujours !

Comme pour vouloir imiter sa maîtresse, Koro se frappa le ventre, faute d'avoir les mains assez longs pour applaudir mieux que cela

Passant soudain son bras autour des épaules de Wendy, Seryu affirma :

_ Bienvenue dans l'armée ! À partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais te prendre en charge ! Tu seras mon assistante de la justice , Wendy !

_Très … Très bien ! assura l'enfant, en effectuant aussitôt un salut militaire.

* * *

_Hé ben, ça change des quartiers défavorisés ! affirma Natsu, en regardant autour de lui ! Il y a une multitudes de statues ici !

_C'est là où se trouve les quartiers réservés aux forces militaires de l'empire ! lui expliqua Leone, alors qu'elle marchait avec lui, ainsi qu'avec Tatsumi et Gadjeel ! Bon, alors qui attaque qui ?

_Je me charge du capitaine Ogre ! assura Tatsumi, bien content d'avoir gagné à shifumi.

_Vice-capitaine ! déclara Natsu, moins excité désormais à l'idée de ne pas se battre contre un bon adversaire.

_Je me partage le marchand d'huile avec Akame ! grogna Gadjeel ! J'espère, au moins, qu'il a de bons gardes du corps !

_Es-tu sûr que ça ira, Tatsumi ? l'interrogea Leone ! Nous te laisserons tout seul !

_Absolument ! Il faut que j'impressionne Akame sur ce coup ! Elle cessera alors de me voir comme un moins que rien !

_En parlant d'elle, il faut que tu saches quelque chose ! assura Leone ! Quand Akame était petite, elle et sa sœur ont toutes les deux été achetés quelque part dans l'empire !

_Quoi ? rugit Natsu ! Leurs parents ont accepté de les vendre ?

_Que veux-tu ? l'interrogea Leone, en haussant des épaules ! Pour les enfants des familles pauvres, 'cest comme jouer à la roulette ! Soit les chanceux tombent sur de bonnes familles ou réussissent à s'extraire du monde de la pauvreté ! Soit les malchanceux sont vendus à des criminels ou autre qui vont ensuite les tuer ou les violer ! D'ailleurs, Akame et sa sœur sont rentrés dans une organisation d'assassinat ! C'est là qu'elle a apprit à tuer ! Néanmoins, les chances pour qu'un enfant en sorte vivant étaient minces et Akame a dû s'accrocher pour y survivre ! Elle a travaillé sous les ordres de l'empire et est devenue un assassin parfait !

_Donc, même les enfants sont destinés à aider ce pays corrompus ! marmonna Lily ! Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-elle rejoint l'armée révolutionnaire ?

_Tout comme Bulat, Akame a pu sentir les ténèbres au sein de l'empire ! Et lors d'une mission, elle a croisé la boss qui était en fait sa cible ! La croiser a fini par la faire changer de camp tandis que depuis ce jour, elle est devenue une ennemie internationale !

_Qu'est devenue sa sœur ? voulut savoir Happy.

_Aucune idée ! Je sais juste que l'équipe avec qui elle avait l'habitude de travailler avait subit de lourdes pertes avant qu'elle ne rencontre Narenda.

L'écoutant sans rien dire, Tatsumi finit alors par partir, tout en affirmant :

_Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me regarde !

Cependant, adressant un regard noir à la ville se dressant devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents :

_Je ne pardonnerai jamais à cette ville !

Souriant en pouvant l'entendre, Natsu et Gadjeel finirent s'en aller aussi, prenant une direction différente, tandis que Leone se dirigea à la suite de Gadjeel, ayant pour mission de le faire rentrer chez Gamal sans se faire prendre.

* * *

Remplissant un nouveau formulaire, un homme proche de la retraite se mit à soupirer en regardant la montagne de papiers d'inscriptions qui lui restait à valider. Levant les yeux, il poussa un nouveau soupir las en regardant sa casquette posé sur son bureau, où arborait l'insigne de son grade.

« Est-ce vraiment la vie que je voulais avoir en rejoignant l'armée ? »

Soudain, tous ses sens en éveil, il se retourna pour apercevoir une silhouette dans l'encadrement de sa fenêtre grande ouverte. D'abord surpris, l'homme finit par sourire quelque peu avant de demander :

_à qui ais-je l'honneur ?

_Natsu Dragnir ! lui répondit le chasseur de dragon.

_Comment es-tu arrivé ici, Natsu ? Nous sommes au troisième étage !

_Avec moi ! assura Happy, en arborant ses ailes.

Le regardant à son tour, l'homme voulut ensuite savoir :

_Tu es un chat qui parle ? Intéressant ! Quel est le but de votre visite ?

_Êtes-vous le vice capitaine Tero ?

_Oui, en effet !

_Je suis venu vous tuer, au nom de Night Raid ! affirma Natsu, en pénétrant dans la pièce.

À vrai dire, en toute honnêteté, il s'attendait à ce que l'homme devant lui, se mette à crier au secours à faire mine de s'enfuir ou bien sortir une arme. Mais tout ce qu'il fit ne fut que dire :

_Dans ce cas, prends un siège et discutons !

_Hein ? s'étonna le duo, surpris de son calme.

_Tu crois qu'il est sourd ? interrogea Happy.

_Ou alors il ne nous prend pas au sérieux !

_Ni l'un, ni l'autre ! affirma le vieil homme, en posant soudain deux petits verres sur son bureau ! C'est juste que j'étais persuadé que ce jour arrivera ! De ce fait, je veux mourir avec honneur pour les pêchés que j'ai commis !

S'asseyant alors devant lui, Natsu reprit son sérieux tout en l'interrogeant :

_Cela veut donc dire que tu avoues avoir été corrompu et avoir accusé des innocents à la place de véritables criminels ?

Sortant alors une petite bouteille de whisky de son tiroir, Tero en versa dans les deux verres, avant d'en boire un coup sec.

_Au moins, j'aurais pu boire une dernière fois avant de mourir !

_Réponds ! lui ordonna Natsu.

N'étant pas plus pressé, l'homme sortit ensuite un cigare, qu'il alluma sous le regard de plus en plus énervé de Natsu. Finalement, expirant une colonne de fumée, il avoua :

_Ouaip ! J'ai accepté de l'argent de la part de divers crapules !

_Et pourquoi ? l'interrogea Natsu, en plaquant ses mains sur son bureau ! Tu fais parti de la police de cette ville ! Ton rôle est de protéger les gens ! Pas le contraire !

Ricanant en entendant cela, Tero affirma :

_Toi, tu viens d'arriver que récemment ici, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, je vais te dire quelque chose ! À part le grand général Budo et quelques-uns de ses meilleurs hommes, tous les grands grades de la police sont corrompus et cela, à cause de l'influence du premier ministre !

_Quoi ?

_Le premier ministre a beaucoup de relation comme des avocats ; des financiers ; des créanciers … en échange du soutien de ces derniers, ils leurs laissent faire ce qu'ils veulent en ville ! Puis, ils nous demandent de passer l'éponge, tout en nous donnant de grosses sommes d'argent !

_Et vous acceptez cela en souriant ? rugit Natsu, en l'attrapant par son col ! Ordure ! Si tu sais tout cela, il suffit de refuser et de faire correctement ton boulot !

_Et pourquoi faire ? l'interrogea Tero, sans éprouver la moindre crainte ! Sais-tu au moins comment est mort l'ancien capitaine de cette caserne ? Il a décidé de suivre la voie de la justice et d'arrêter divers hommes qui soutenaient le premier ministre ! Il n'a pas fallut longtemps pour que lui et toute sa famille se fasse tuer !

Écarquillant les yeux, en entendant cela Natsu relâcha quelque peu la pression, pendant que Tero continua :

_Il avait une fille de trois ans ! Cette dernière avait chacun des membres arrachés avant que sa tête ne se fasse couper ! Son fils à eut chacun de ses ongles arraché et son nez ainsi que ses oreilles coupés ! Sa femme n'avait plus la moindre dent et s'était fait crever les yeux ! Quand au capitaine … je ne préfère même pas te dire ce qui lui était arrivé !

_C'est … C'est horrible ! affirma Happy ! Et c'est le premier ministre qui a ordonné cela ?

_Peut-être ! À moins que se soit l'un de ses principaux hommes de main !

Fixant alors Natsu, il lui affirma :

_Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'accepte de laisser faire ça ? Moi aussi, j'ai une famille ! Si jamais je ne tiens pas ma langue, elle mourra avec moi ! Et ça, je ne pourrais jamais laisser passer ça !

Voyant Natsu baisser son regard, l'homme fouilla dans son tiroir avant d'en sortir une pochette remplit de documents.

_Tiens ! Ogre m'avait interdit de le faire mais j'ai listé ici toutes les bavures que cette caserne a commis ! J'espère que cela t'aidera à tuer plusieurs de ces connards !

Terminant à cet instant son cigare, il écarta les bras avant de permettre :

_Vas-y, tu peux me tuer désormais ! Ma famille touchera une somme d'argent pour compenser ma mort ! Je ne veux plus vivre dans ce monde, de toute façon !

Rugissant soudain de colère, Natsu le frappa en plein visage, l'expédiant contre un mur. S'écrasant ensuite au sol, Tero eut à peine le temps de retrouver ses esprits que Natsu le hissa au-dessus de lui, tout en criant :

_Non, mais tu crois que ta mort va changer quelque chose, enfoiré ?

_Que … ?

_J'ai horreur des types comme toi ! Le genre de type qui commet des fautes et qui fuit ensuite ses responsabilités ! C'est en parti à cause de toi si l'empire est dans cet état donc, si tu crois qu'on va te laisser t'en sortir aussi facilement, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !

_Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? l'interrogea Tero, pour la première fois en colère ! Si j'avais été général, il n'y aurait aucun danger si j'exprimais mes opinions ! Néanmoins, je ne suis qu'un vice capitaine ! Je peux me battre, mais si je le fais, ma famille mourra !

Pleurant alors, il affirma :

_J'aime mon pays ! Mais … Mais je hais les personnes qui l'ont transformé ainsi ! Je … Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose ! Si seulement j'avais plus de pouvoir, … je … je … !

_Le pouvoir n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire ! rétorqua soudain Happy.

_Exactement ! grogna Natsu, en relâchant soudain l'homme ! Ton manque de courage est en faute ! Même de simples citoyens, en s'unissant, peuvent créer un mouvement inarrêtable ! Tu veux protéger cet endroit ? Alors prouves-le ?

_Comment ?

_Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas arrêter les crapules de cette ville ! affirma Natsu, en prenant les document que lui avait tendu Tero ! Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une solution : deviens un informateur de Night Raid !

_Un quoi ?

_À chaque fois que tu seras au courant d'une transaction illégale, tu me le feras savoir et je viendrais ici tous les jours pour que tu me remettes ton rapport ! Ainsi, Night Raid pourra s'occuper de ces pourritures !

_Mais cela revient au même ! rétorqua Tero ! Si quelqu'un sait que je travaille avec vous, il … !

_Tu as le choix ! affirma Natsu, en faisant apparaître des flammes autour de lui ! Soit tu te décides de montrer un semblant de courage et tu nous aider à sauver ce pays ! Soit, je te bute sur le champ ! C'est à toi de voir !

Se sentant comme écarteler, Tero grinça des dents, ne sachant pas quoi choisir. Finalement, voyant un œil en train de sourire, tandis que quelqu'un lui avait apprit que l'on venit de tuer un innocent à la place de l'un de ses soutiens, Tero demanda :

_Est-il une cible ?

_Hum ?

_Le premier ministre ! rugit Tero ! Est-il une cible aussi ? Si je coopère, est-ce que je peux être certain que ce type ne sera plus une menace pour ma famille ?

_Bien sûr ! lui assura Natsu, en se frappant les poings ! Rien qu'à entendre tout ce qu'on raconte sur lui, je m'occuperais moi-même de son cas !

_Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! affirma Happy.

« Ces types ! s'étonna l'homme ! Ils savent contre qui ils devront se battre … et pourtant, ils en parlent tout en étant convaincu de réussir ! »

Repensant alors au temps où il avait rejoint l'armée ainsi que la première fois où il avait reçu un pot de vin, en échange de son silence, l'homme serra le poing avant de crier :

_Je le ferais ! Pour ma famille ; pour l'empire et pour tout ce que j'aime … je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour aider Night Raid à nous débarrasser du premier ministre !

Souriant pour la première fois à l'homme, Natsu lui tendit la main avant de la serrer avec force :

_C'est une alliance ! Néanmoins, si je me rends compte que tu continues à faire du mal au peuple, je reviendrais ici pour te tuer ! Compris ?

_Aucun soucis !

* * *

_Bel endroit ! admit Gadjeel, tandis qu'il semblait visiter une grande bâtisse, tel un simple touriste.

_Cela ressemble aux vieilles bâtisses impériales de Magnolia ! remarqua Lily.

_En ce moment, Akame est en train de s'occuper de Gamal ! expliqua Leone ! Quand à nous, nous devons trouver la salle !

_Quelle salle ? l'interrogea Gadjeel.

_D'après les rumeurs, Gamal ne fait pas que tuer ses concurrents ! En fait, il garde aussi les corps et fait du trafic d'organes, avec ! Nous devons détruire impérativement l'endroit où il fait cela !

_Facile, avec mon odorat ! assura Gadjeel ! D'ailleurs, il me semble ressentir déjà une mauvaise odeur de sang !

Se transformant alors, Leone huma l'air avant d'approuver :

_Oui ! Tu as raison !

Courant alors dans les couloirs de la bâtisse, le trio n'eut aucun mal à se faufiler jusqu'à une pièce du sous-sol d'où venait l'odeur de sang.

_C'est ici ! assura Gadjeel, en s'avançant vers une porte.

Néanmoins, à peine eut-il le temps de poser la main sur la poignée que deux silhouettes quittèrent le plafond avant de lui sauter dessus. Se faisant lacérer de toute part, Gadjeel poussa un cri de douleur, tandis que deux ricanements se firent entendre.

_Oh, il n'a pas tenu bien longtemps !

_Néanmoins, il a de bons muscles ! C'est signe que ses organes doivent être aussi de très bonnes qualités ! On le disséquera plus tard !

Faisant alors face à Leone et Lily, deux grands chauves et jumeaux s'écrièrent en cœur :

_C'est l'heure de l'opération !

_Qui êtes-vous ? voulut savoir Lily, en prenant sa forme guerrière.

_Moi, c'est Chie ! affirma l'un des deux hommes, en laissant sortir un scalpel entre chacun de ses doigts.

_Et moi, Got ! déclara le second, en imitant son frère.

_Nous sommes les chirurgiens de Gamal ! Après que ce dernier choisit une cible, nous sommes ceux qui doivent la tuer et ensuite prendre ses organes !

_Et nous sommes si bon que nous n'avons même pas besoin de licence ! J'ai hâte de voir l'intérieur d'un teigu organique !

Ayant reçu une leçon sur les teigus, Lily se mit quelque peu à sourire en constatant que les deux hommes le prenait pour un vulgaire objet.

_Désolé les gars ! Mais j'ai moi-même ma propre conscience ! Et de toute façon, même en étant un simple teigus, je ressemblerais plus à un humain comparé à deux monstres comme vous !

Chargeant alors, il attaqua les deux frères. Bloquant son épée, à l'aide de leurs simples scalpels, avec une synchronisation parfaite, les deux hommes se mirent à ricaner :

_Quelle puissance ! Quels beaux muscles !

Frappant alors, chacun des trois combattants augmentèrent leur vitesse, soit pour parer un coup, soit pour lancer une attaque. Fixant Lily sans bouger, Leone remarqua bien vite que ce dernier ne pouvait prendre le dessus. Certes, il ne s'était pas fait blesser une fois mais, la rapidité de ses adversaires l'empêchait de les attaquer comme il le voulait. À la place, il devait plus se défendre face à leur assaut combiné tandis que leurs scalpels étaient dirigés vers les muscles de ses bras afin de trancher ces derniers.

Finalement, sentant une lame lui taillader l'épaule, Lily fit un pas en arrière et mit une certaine distance de sécurité, tandis qu'il reprit son souffle.

_Ha ha ! Tu n'es pas mauvais ! affirma Got ! Cela rend l'assassinat encore plus intéressant !

_Néanmoins, ne crois pas une seule seconde que tu pourras nous vaincre ! rétorqua Chie.

Entendant Lily grogner, Leone s'avança vers lui avant de lui demander :

_Veux-tu un coup de main ?

_Je peux me débrouiller ! assura Lily, en reprenant l'assaut.

Néanmoins, une voix lui ordonna :

_Arrêtes ! Je vais les battre moi-même !

_Hum ? s'étonnèrent Chie et Got, en se retournant.

Portant une main à sa blessure aux côtes, Gadjeel s'était relevé et faisait face au duo. Le voyant saigner, Chie ricana :

_Toujours en vie ? Impressionnant !

_Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être ! rétorqua Gadjeel ! Comme si deux guerriers de seconde ordre comme vous pouvaient me tuer !

_Quoi ? rugit le duo, en lui fonçant dessus.

Lui assénant alors un double coup de pied, les deux frères le jetèrent contre une porte qui explosa alors. Tombant sur le dos, Gadjeel se releva en grimaçant. Puis, plaquant sa main contre son nez, il eut un haut de cœur en sentant une odeur abominable.

Tournant le regard dans tous les sens, il ne put cacher sa surprise, en apercevant des étagères entières de bocaux remplis d'organes en tout genre.

_Cela te plaît ? l'interrogea Got, en pénétrant dans la pièce ! C'est notre lieu de travail !

_De nombreux nobles sont prêts à payer Gamal une vraie petite fortune pour ces organes ! ricana Chie ! On a le meilleur métier du monde ! On est payé à tuer des gens !

_Et le mieux, c'est que l'armée nous protège, hé hé !

S'avançant en silence, vers l'une des étagères, Leone posa délicatement la main vers un bocal contenant un cœur . Le fixant quelques instants, elle finit par augmenter sa pression. En un instant, le bocal se brisa, avant que la main de Leone n'écrase le cœur.

_Hé ! s'écria Chie, en voyant l'organe exploser ! Te rends-tu compte de l'argent que tu viens de nous faire perdre ?

Se retournant vers lui, Leone lui lança un regard meurtrier qui fit reculer l'homme.

_C'est vous qui ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous faites !

_Ah bon ? Qui a-t-il de mal à faire ce que nous faisons ? Nous tuons des gens insignifiants et nous vendons leurs organes à des nobles dans le besoin ! N'est-ce pas là un digne geste de notre part ? On devrait recevoir une médaille pour cela !

Les entendant ricaner à nouveau, Gadjeel se releva, tout en marmonnant :

_Aucune pitié !

_Hum ? Bien sûr que nous n'avons pas de pitié pour ces bouseux !

_Non ! rétorqua Gadjeel, en leur lançant un regard noir ! Je parlais de moi ! Je n'aurais aucune pitié pour vous !

Retirant alors son haut, il s'écria à Leone :

_Tu voulais m'évaluer ? Regardes bien alors ! Je ne suis pas comme les deux autres ! Quand je le ressens, je n'ai aucune pitié à tuer ceux qui le mérite ! Et je peux le faire, tout seul !

_Pour qui te prends-tu ? s'énervèrent les deux frères.

Bougeant alors, ils passèrent derrière Gadjeel, tout en blessant ce dernier avec leurs scalpels.

_Rapide ! reconnut Lily, sans pour autant avoir peur pour son coéquipier.

_Tu es plutôt résistant ! avoua Chie, en voyant leur cible toujours debout.

_Néanmoins, tu n'as pas d'arme ! Remarqua Got ! Nous n'avons juste qu'à rester loin de tes mains et tes pieds et la victoire sera à nous !

Se mettant en position d'attaque, ils s'écrièrent :

_La consultation est terminée ! Passant à la chirurgie !

Courant de nouveau vers Gadjeel, Chie cria :

_L'intestin !

_La gorge ! renchérit Got.

Et en un instant, leurs scalpels s'enfoncèrent aux endroits qu'ils vinrent de mentionner.

_Et voilà ! affirmèrent-ils.

Pourtant, entendant le bruit de divers fissures, Chie baissa son regard et eut la surprise de voir ses scalpels se briser alors qu'ils vinrent de se cogner contre la peau métallique de Gadjeel.

_Mais comment … ?

Mais le plus horrifié, fut sûrement Got, alors qu'il vit ses armes se coincer entre les dents de Gadjeel. Les brisant alors, le mage commença à les manger, avant d'avoir envie de vomir :

_Dégoûtant ! Cela a tellement le goût du sang que c'est devenu immonde !

_Sale monstre ! hurla Got.

Transformant son bras à cet instant, Gadjeel le remplaça par une tronçonneuse métallique qui s'abattit sur la gorge de l'homme. Ayant la tête à moitié coupée, Got s'écroula à terre tandis qu'un geyser de sang sortit de sa blessure. Voyant son frère se faire tuer, Chie prit ses jambes à son cou et partit en vitesse. S'enfuyant vers la porte de secours, il finit néanmoins, par sentir une silhouette dans son dos. Plus rapide que lui, Leone put saisir l'arrière de son crâne et, d'un seul geste, expédia sa tête contre le sol, faisant exploser ce dernier. Le tuant sur le coup, elle reprit sa forme normal tandis que Gadjeel grogna :

_Je pouvais m'en occuper !

_J'avais besoin de me défouler ! assura juste la jeune femme.

_Il ne reste plus qu'à détruire cet endroit ! remarqua Lily.

_Mission accomplie ! déclara soudain Akame, en pénétrant dans la salle.

_Gamal a été tué ?

_Affirmatif !

* * *

Assit sur les genoux, Natsu et Happy étaient en train de trembler de peur, tandis que Narenda regarda les documents qu'ils avaient ramené.

_Natsu ! Happy ! Rappelez moi qu'elle était votre mission !

_Euh … enquêter sur Tero pour savoir s'il était corrompu ! affirma Natsu, d'une petite voix.

_Et le tuer si c'était le cas ! complèta Happy.

_Dans ce cas pourquoi est-il toujours en vie ? voulut savoir Narenda, en durcissant son regard.

Gémissant de peur, Natsu s'inclina devant elle :

_Désolé ! Néanmoins, il m'a semblé avoir ressentit en lui comme de la bienveillance envers cette ville ! Il ne l'a pas fait avec plaisr mais contre son gré ! Je ne pouvais pas le tuer en sachant cela !

Soupirant en l'entendant, Narenda affirma :

_Je suis mécontente !

Entendant cela, le duo frémit de plus belle, en se rappelant qu'Erza disait cela, quand ils faisaient quelque chose qui la mettait en rogne. Et généralement, Erza les punissait ensuite. Pourtant, Narenda finit par sourire tout en affirmant :

_Mais bon, en faire de lui un allié est aussi bien ! Et ces documents contiennent des informations très utiles et précises ! Bon travail !

Soupirant de soulagement, Natsu et Happy furent bien content de s'en sortir aussi bien. Se tournant alors vers Gadjeel et Tatsumi, elle continua :

_Et très bon travail à vous ici ! Surtout te concernant Tatsumi ! Vaincre Ogre n'était pas une mince affiare ! Félicitations !

_Merci !

_Et enfin, … ! termina Narenda, en voyant la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrir.

Tout le monde put apercevoir alors Wendy entrer dans la pièce, avec le sourire aux lèvres.

_Félicitations pour toi, Wendy d'avoir réussi à intégrer l'armée impériale ! Tu es désormais un espion de Night Raid !

_Quoi ? s'étonnèrent Natsu et Gadjeel ! Hé, tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'elle était juste parti faire des courses ?

_J'ai dit ça ? demanda Narenda, innocemment ! Bah, ce n'est pas grave ! De toute façon, vous deux, vous serez aussi utile ici que là-bas !

_Tout le monde ! s'écria alors Wendy ! Je ferais de mon mieux dans les rangs ennemis ! Je remplirais mon rôle à cœur !

_Je compte sur toi, Wendy !


	8. Une étrange patrouille

**Chapitre 7**

_Hé, Wendy ! l'appela Natsu, alors que lui et Gadjeel se trouvait dans la chambre de la jeune fille ! Tu pars dès demain ?

_Oui ! assura-t-elle, en entassant quelques affaires que Narenda lui avait donné ! Je m'installerais dans la caserne dès demain !

Repensant alors à ce que Tero lui avait dit, Natsu l'interrogea :

_Veux-tu échanger ta place avec moi ?

_Hein ?

_La capitale n'est peut-être pas un endroit pour toi ! remarqua Gadjeel ! Rien qu'à voir ce que font les gens qui ont le pouvoir, on peut dire que tuer un petit soldat comme toi ne leur fera ni chaud, ni froid !

_C'est vrai ! s'écria Happy ! Même les capitaines sont pourri jusqu'à la moelle ! Et je ne parle même pas du premier ministre qui est sûrement la plus grosse ordure ce dette planète !

_Tu ne devras jamais baissée ta garde ! termina Lily ! Et ne pas faire confiance à n'importe qui ! À certaines occasions, tu ne devras même compter que sur toi-même !

_Je le sais très bien ! assura la jeune fille, avec conviction ! Et c'est justement la seule chose que je peux faire ! Tuer m'est impossible ! C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Narenda de me laisser ce travail ! Je veux vous prouver que je peux aussi être utile que vous !

_Tu n'as pas besoin de m'être ta vie en jeu pour le prouver, Wendy ! rétorqua Natsu ! Nous le savons que tu es forte !

Entendant cela, Wendy fouilla alors dans ses poches pour en retirer deux cartes. Tentant l'une d'elles à Gadjeel, elle affirma :

_Se sont des cartes que Cana m'a donné ! Si je suis en danger, ma carte et la vôtre réagiront ! Je vous donne cela pour que vous soyez rassuré ! Néanmoins, ne comptez pas sur moi pour l'activer, à la première menace !

La serrant soudain dans ses bras, Natsu s'écria :

_Prends soin de toi ! N'oublies pas que nous devons rentrer tous ensemble à Fairy Tail !

_Oui ! Bien sûr ! assura-t-elle, avec un sourire rassurant.

Puis, la tirant hors de la chambre, Natsu affirma :

_Allez, on va faire la fête avant que tu t'en ailles !

_Aye ! fit Happy, en les suivant

_Attends Natsu ! l'arrêta Wendy ! Il faut que j'aille voir Narenda, avant ça.

_Hum ?

_Oui, en fait j'ai une question à lui poser ! Mais je vous rejoindrais dans quelques minutes !

_Très bien ! Je vais te faire rôtir de la viande !

Voyant alors son camarade s'en aller, suivit des autres, Wendy se dirigea vers la chambre de Narenda.

Lisant les documents que Natsu lui avait rapporté, cette dernière avait laissé sa porte entrouverte. Et à peine Wendy fit mine de frapper cette dernière qu'elle put entendre :

_Que veux-tu Wendy ?

_Euh … je … je voulais vous poser une question ! avoua Wendy, en pénétrant dans sa chambre en fait … Je voulais savoir ce que se passerait si jamais je rencontrais l'un d'entre vous !

_C'est simple ! L'un de vous deux devra mourir !

_Quoi ? s'apeura la jeune fille.

_Je plaisante ! affirma Narenda, en se tournant vers elle ! J'espère que ce genre de situation n'arrivera jamais ! Mais, si c'est le cas, alors il faudra que vous vous battiez et que tu laisses une chance à notre allié de s'enfuir !

_Et si ceci est impossible ?

_Aucune idée ! avoua Narenda ! À ce moment,-là, cela sera à toi de décider ! Trahir ta couverture en le sauvant ! Ou bien le tuer pour continuer ton travail !

S'avançant vers l'enfant, elle finit par poser la main sur l'épaule de Wendy avant d'affirmer :

_Ce que tu feras sera une mission dangereuse ! De ce fait, peu importe ce que tu décideras, tant que cela n'aura pas pour cause de nous trahir, je ne t'en voudrais pas !

Puis lui tentant un carnet, elle lui apprit :

_Voici la liste des personnes dont tu dois te méfier ! Il y a une photo de chacun ainsi que des informations personnelles ! Je conseille donc de ne jamais leur faire confiance !

_Très bien ! assura Wendy, en s'apprêtant à partir.

Néanmoins, tout comme Natsu l'avait fait, Narenda entoura soudain ses bras autour d'elle avant de la serrer contre elle.

_Wendy … Merci beaucoup !

 _Le lendemain_

_Euh, rappelles moi ce que nous faisons ici, déjà ! voulut savoir Gadjeel.

Assit à une table, l'homme était en compagnie de Lily et Tatsumi, tandis que Mine semblait prendre commande un peu plus loin.

_Nous devions inspecter la ville pour savoir si tout était en ordre ! affirma Lily.

_Et nous n'avons fait que du shopping avant d'arriver ici afin de manger un morceau ! remarqua Tatsumi.

_Si j'avais su, je serais resté avec Natsu et Lubbock !

_Ah, quelle belle petite journée ! remarqua Mine, en revenant vers eux, avec un plateau contenant plusieurs desserts ! Notre mission a été accomplie avec succès !

_Quelle mission ? s'étonnèrent Tatsumi et Gadjeel ! Nous n'avons fait que du shopping !

_Hein ? s'étonna Mine, en perdant son sourire ! Vous, les débutants, il m'a semblé vous avoir déjà dit que j'étais au-dessus de vous ! Alors interdiction de me répondre, compris ?

_Quoi ? rugit Gadjeel.

En un instant, il se retrouva à terre, avec le pied de Mine lui écrasant le visage.

_Apprends ta place, novice !

_Je vais te tuer ! affirma-t-il.

Commençant, quant à lui, à manger l'un des desserts, Lily dressa l'oreille et tourna la tête pour apercevoir une foule en train de se former un peu plus loin.

_Que se passe-t-il là-bas ?

_Une exécution publique ! lui répondit Mine, en se rasseyant à sa place ! Les personnes y sont crucifiés vivantes et y restent jusqu'à la mort !

_Quoi ? s'écria Tatsumi, en se levant ! Mais c'est inhumain !

_Tout cela, c'est à cause du premier ministre ! affirma Mine, en serrant le poing ! Mais un jour, cela changera !

Grinçant des dents, Mine se mit à baisser le regard, tout en affirmant :

_Oui, je promets de le tuer de mes propres mains pour permettre à ce pays d'avoir un véritable avenir !

Arrivant dans la caserne impériale, Wendy regarda le terrain d'entraînement à la recherche de Seryu. Ne la trouvant pas, elle s'apprêta à demander l'aide de quelqu'un, quand une silhouette se manifesta derrière elle :

_Hé toi ?

Sentant comme une aura sombre, Wendy se retourna pour apercevoir le lieutenant Furick juste derrière elle, avec sa massue en main. Portant un énorme bandage autour de sa tête, il paraissait de bien mauvaise humeur.

Se mettant à déglutir, Wendy passa qu'il voulait se venger pour l'affront d'hier. Néanmoins, il s'écria :

_Ici, le service commence à huit heure ! Tu es en retard de dix minutes ! Même les nouvelles recrues doivent respecter les horaires !

_Euh … oui, lieutenant ! affirma Wendy, en faisant un salut comparable à celui de Seryu.

Fouillant soudain sous son armure, Furick en sortit un papier qu'il confia à Wendy :

_Tiens, voici l'autorisation afin d'avoir un uniforme ! Tu vas le garder pendant longtemps donc prends en soin ! Quand tu auras finit de te préparer, tu rejoindras quelqu'un pour effectuer la patrouille ! C'est compris ?

_Oui, lieutenant ! répéta Wendy.

_Bien ! Tu peux y aller !

Le voyant s'en aller, sans rien ajouter, Wendy risqua de demander :

_Euh, lieutenant … ? Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

_À propos de quoi ?

_Bah, de ma victoire !

_Et pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? l'interrogea-t-il ! C'est moi qui est commencé cette dernière et je respecte les termes de notre marché ! Désormais, tu es un soldat sous mes ordres, et c'est tout ! Cependant, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as battu que tu auras un traitement de faveur ! Ici, sous mes ordres, aucun de mes hommes sera avantagé ou désavantagé comparé aux autres ! Si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, va te préparer !

Étant surprise de constater qu'il avait un meilleur fond qu'elle ne pensait, Wendy finit par s'en aller et se dirigea vers le hall d'accueil de la caserne pour avoir une chambre et son équipement.

Tentant de serrer au maximum la ceinture de son uniforme autour de sa taille, Wendy ne put s'empêcher de constater que ce dernier était un peu trop grand pour elle. Et pourtant, elle avait choisit celui qui lui allait le mieux.

« Il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'enfant dans l'armée ! comprit-elle, en faisant des ourlets au niveau de ses manches. »

_Hé, la nouvelle ! l'appela soudain un homme ! C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Tu aurais battu le lieutenant Furick à toi toute seule ?

_Hum ? Il y a -t-il un problème avec cela ?

_Non, non, pas du tout ! affirma-t-il ! En fait, ce que je voudrais surtout savoir, c'est si tu es vraiment l'assistante de Seryu !

_Je ne sais pas moi-même ! Mais c'est la seule personne que je connaisse ! Si je dois trouver quelqu'un pour m'encadrer, je crois que je vais la prendre !

Paraissant alors sérieux, l'homme se positionna devant elle avant de lui affirmer :

_Un conseil ! Ne commets pas cette folie ! Prends n'importe qui, mais pas elle !

_Hein ?

_Si jamais tu traînes avec elle, saches que tu mettras ta vie en jeu ! lui assura-t-il, en s'en allant alors.

« Ma vie en jeu ? »

Étonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, la jeune fille finit par sortir du bâtiment et se dirigea vers la ville.

« Bon, il est l'heure de ma première patrouille ! »

Néanmoins, avant de faire un pas, son nez capta une odeur familière. Tournant son regard, elle aperçut alors Seryu assit sur un banc, le regard abattu avec Koro dans ses bras.

Prenant en compte ce que le soldat avait dit tout à l'heure, Wendy pesa le pour et le contre avant de finalement se décider.

_Hé, Seryu ! s'écria-t-elle, en marchant vers elle.

Levant alors le regard, Seryu ne mit qu'un instant afin de passer son bras devant ses yeux, et d'arborer un sourire radieux.

_Wendy ! C'est bon, tu es prête à rejoindre l'armée impériale ?

_Oui ! assura la jeune fille, en se courbant devant elle ! Et j'espère pouvoir compter sur tes conseils pour m'apprendre le métier !

_Comptes sur moi ! s'écria la jeune fille ! Pour mener quelqu'un sur le chemin de la justice, il n'y a pas meilleur que moi ! Pas vrai, Koro ?

Gigotant alors ses bras, ce dernier semblait approuvé et s'il ne sentait pas autant le sang, Wendy aurait pu le trouver mignon.

_Au fait, Seryu ! L'autre jour, il m'a semblé avoir vu une goutte de sang sur le visage de Koro ! mentit l'enfant ! Était-ce normal ?

_Oh, c'est pour la justice ! Afin de préserver cette dernière, Kuro doit manger beaucoup de viande ! La viande qui est considérée comme mauvaise !

« Il mange de la viande avariée ? s'étonna Wendy, en étant loin de comprendre le véritable sens de ses paroles ! Mais ça doit être pour cela qu'il sent autant le sang ! »

_Ok, c'est parti pour la patrouille ! s'écria Seryu, en se mettant aussitôt en route, tout en tirant Koro par sa laisse.

La regardant faire, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Wendy remarque quelque chose d'étrange chez elle. Elle semblait se forcer à sourire.

Avançant avec une véritable démarche militaire, Seryu passa de rue en rue, suivit par Wendy. Passant leur patrouille, Wendy put apercevoir la réaction des gens vis à vis de la jeune fille. La reconnaissant, plusieurs enfants se mirent à faire des saluts militaires, tandis que cette dernière les imitait tout en déclarant d'être toujours sage. Des adultes la saluèrent aussi tandis que quelques personnes lui demandèrent des nouvelles sur la caserne. Quelques marchands voulurent même lui donner quelques produits, qu'elle refusa catégoriquement.

_C'est mon devoir de vous protéger ! assura-t-elle, tandis qu'une vieux boulanger lui tendait une miche de pain ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être récompensé pour cela !

L'entendant, Wendy eut de plus en plus de mal à comprendre les paroles du soldat de tout à l'heure, concernant le comportement de Seryu. Cette dernière semblait être, à ses yeux, un soldat modèle. Elle prenait son travail avec sérieux ; refusait toute forme de récompense et …

Voyant soudain une vieille simple s'adosser à un mur pour reprendre son souffle, Seryu s'approcha d'elle et lui proposa de porter le lourd sac qu'elle avait dans la main.

« … c'est la troisième personne qu'elle aide ! remarqua Wendy. »

Néanmoins, malgré tout ceci, elle avait aussi remarqué un autre détail. À moitié caché, dès qu'elle passait près d'eux, quelques personnes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la fixer avec une haine absolue, signe qu'ils auraient tout donner pour la voir morte.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe avec cette fille ! »

_Plus vite, papa ! Plus vite !

Passant soudain près de Wendy, un jeune homme porta une fillette sur cette épaule, tandis que cette dernière riait aux éclats.

_Plus vite !

_Attention, Daisy, tu vas tomber, ma puce !

Les regardant quelques instants, Wendy s'apprêta à reprendre son chemin quand elle remarqua Seryu en train de fixer l'adulte et l'enfant. Ne voyant alors que de la mélancolie et de la tristesse dans son regard, Wendy décida qu'il était temps de s'arrêter.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle se dirigea finalement vers un marchand.

Étant toujours en train de regarder l'homme en train d'amuser sa fille, Seryu fit soudain surprise de sentir Wendy lui saisir la main, avant de la tirer.

_Heu … Wendy ?

_Viens avec moi !

S'installant finalement dans une petite ruelle déserte, Wendy s'asseyant sur un trottoir, avant de tendre une crêpe à Seryu.

_Tiens, prends ça ?

_Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

_Je voudrais te parler ! avoua Wedny, avant de se tourner vers Koro.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'il aimait manger, la jeune fille avait aussi payé une crêpe pour lui. Lui tendant cette dernière, elle l'interrogea :

_Tu en veux une ?

Ouvrant une énorme bouche, Koro montra ses énormes dents acérées,, avant de se saisir de l'aliment, sous le regard effrayé de Wendy. Le laissant manger, elle préféra regarder sa main, pour être certaine qu'il ne lui manquait pas un doigt. Avalant en quelques secondes, Koro finit par gesticuler sur place, signe, peut-être, que cela lui avait plus.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on dit Koro ? l'interrogea Seryu, en s'installant finalement près de Wendy.

Se dirigeant alors vers l'une des jambes de Wendy, le teigu colla son museau contre elle, faisant ressembler son geste à un baiser de remerciement.

Souriant en voyant cela, Wendy remarqua ensuite que Seryu fixa sa crêpe sans la toucher.

_Est-ce que ma présence t'embête ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

_Hein ? Pas du tout ! Pourquoi ?

_Parce que tu n'es pas comme tu l'avais été hier ! l'informa Wedny ! Comme si quelque chose te tracassait ! Alors, je me suis peut-être dit que c'était de ma faute !

La fixant à se mit à lui sourire, avant d'affirmer :

_On se connaît à peine mais je veux que tu saches que tu peux tout me dire ! Il y a-t-il un problème ?

Une larme tomba à cet instant sur la crêpe de Seryu, avant qu'une autre l'imite. Sanglotant alors, Seryu marmonna :

_Mon … Mon maître est mort !

_Ton maître ?

_Oui ! Il a été retrouvé hier soir, baignant dans une mare de sang ! Quelqu'un l'a assassiné alors qu'il était seul !

Serrant le poing, elle affirma :

_C'est lui qui m'avait tout apprit ! C'est lui qui m'a montré le chemin de la justice à suivre ! C'est lui qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui ! C'était un homme d'honneur, qui avait le cœur sur la main ! Il aimait son travail et protéger les civils n'avait pas de prix à ses yeux ! Et un criminel l'a assassiné sans raison !

_C'est horrible ! affirma Wedny, en comprenant sa tristesse.

_Oui ! Maître Ogre ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi !

« Ogre ? s'étonna Wendy ! Le capitaine Ogre ? L'homme qui acceptait l'argent de criminels ? Elle parle de l'homme que Tatsumi a tué hier ! Mais pourquoi respecte-t-elle un homme comme lui ? N'a-t-elle pas compris qu'il était mauvais ? »

_Mon père s'est fait tuer en se battant sur le front ! lui apprit Seryu ! C'est lui qui m'avait apprit que la justice triomphait toujours sur les méchants ! Et s'est ensuite maître Ogre qui m'a enseigné les bases pour devenir forte et croire en mes convictions ! Et aujourd'hui … je suis toute seule !

La voyant pleurer pour de bon, tandis que Koro se colla à elle, d'un geste de réconfort, Wendy finit par faire basculer sa tête sur ses genoux.

_Que … ? eut juste le temps de dire Seryu, avant que Wendy illumine sa main et commence à lui caresser la tête avec.

_Je sais que ma présence ne sera jamais la même que celle de ton père ou de ton maître ! affirma Wendy, tandis qu'elle utilisa sa magie afin de l'abaisser ! Néanmoins, en tant qu'assistance, je ferais tout pour te réconforter, en cas de besoin !

_Wendy ?

_Pour la justice de cette ville ! affirma Wendy, avec un sourire chaleureux .

L'entendant, Seryu finit par opiner de la tête, tout en calmant ses sanglots. Restant ainsi, sur les genoux de Wendy, elle finit par se détendre, tandis que la magie de Wendy la réconforta petit à petit. Finalement, elle finit par pousser un gémissement de satisfaction, tout en admettant :

_Cela fait du bien !

Continuant ce qu'elle faisait, Wendy profita de cela, pour se concentrer. Ainsi, utilisant sa magie pour scanner l'âme de Seryu, elle finit par être surprise en voyant cette dernière. Noire. Trois quarts de son âme était noire tandis que le reste était d'un blanc lumineux.

« Qui est-elle ? Se demanda Wendy, comprenant maintenant que Seryu n'était pas une personne au cœur pur. »


	9. Culpabilité et peur

**Chapitre 8**

Dormant comme un loir, tout en étant installé sur une branche, Natsu se fit sauvagement réveillé par Mine, qui écrasa son pied sur sa joue.

_Hé, on se concentre !

_Hmmh ? fit-il en s'étirant ! La cible s'est montrée ?

_Pas encore ! affirma Tatsumi, en regardant le manoir de leur prochaine cible, avec une paire de jumelles.

_Dans ce cas, je peux me rendormir ! affirma-t-il.

_Idiot ! cria Mine ! Nous devons rester sur nos gardes, peu importe ce qui se passe !

_Ne t'en fais pas ! Même en dormant, Natsu est capable d'esquiver n'importe quelle attaque ! lui assura Happy, tout en mangeant un poisson ! Il a l'instinct d'un dragon !

_Il est inconscient, oui ! rétorqua Mine.

_De toute façon, je devine que tu veux tuer la cible en un tir ! remarqua Natsu ! À part d'observer, il n'y a pas grand chose que nous pouvons faire !

_Si ! Apprendre !

_Apprendre quoi ? Je ne me serve pas d'armes à feux !

_ Apprendre à être vigilant, idiot !

_Iwokaru est de sortit ! s'écria soudain Tatsumi, fixant toujours le manoir.

_Hum ? fit Mine, en visant aussitôt ce dernier avec Pumpkin.

Fixant le manoir, à son tour, Natsu et Happy purent apercevoir un groupe de femmes en sortir, tandis qu'un homme les tenaient tous avec des laisses.

_Alors comme ça, ce type kidnappe et traite les femmes comme des esclaves ?

_Et vu son sourire lubrique, je doute qu'il soit forcé ! remarqua Happy.

Pensant la même chose, Mine se mit alors en position de tir à la grande surprise de Tatsumi :

_Hé, tu ne peux pas l'attaquer maintenant ! Plusieurs personnes sont avec lui !

_Et alors ?

_Quoi ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas leur tirer dessus !

_Laisses ! lui conseilla soudain Natsu, tout en jetant un simple coup d'œil à Mine.

Pour tout dire, Mine ressemblait désormais à Bisca, en train de s'apprêter à tirer sur sa cible. Il n'émanait d'elle qu'une intense concentration. Et si Mine avait les même compétences que son amie au tir, alors Iwokaru était un homme mort.

Tirant à cet instant, Mine effectua un magnifique tir qui perfora le crâne de sa cible, avant que cette dernière ne puisse faire quelque chose. Il était mort sans le savoir.

_Dans le mille ! s'écria Happy, tandis que Tatsumi en resta bouche bée.

_Je suis une professionnelle ! assura Mine.

Voyant alors des gardes sortir du manoir et se mettre à leur recherche, Natsu se mit à sourire, avant de crier à Happy :

_C'est à nous !

_Aye !

Les apercevant alors en train de partir, Tatsumi mit quelques secondes à réagir avant de quitter l'arbre à son tour.

_Hé, attendez-moi !

_Trouvez les intrus ! ordonna l'un des gardes ! Si l'assassin reste impuni, c'est nous que le premier ministre tuera !

Se séparant en deux groupes, les gardes finirent par ce faire stopper net par l'arrivée soudaine de Night Raid. Le premier groupe fut alors confronté à Bulat, Akane, Leone, Lubbock et Sheele. Quand au second, ils eurent la surprise de voir Gadjeel et Natsu tomber du ciel, avec Happy et Lily sur leur dos.

_Que … ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Comme le leur avait ordonné Narenda, après que Natsu ait laissé Tero vivre, les deux hommes ainsi que leurs chats portaient des masques sur le visage, cachant ainsi ces derniers.

_Nous sommes de Night Raid ! affirma Natsu ! Et nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser !

_Des questions ?

_Est-ce vrai que vous kidnappez des femmes pour les battre à mort ? voulut savoir Happy.

Ricanant à cet instant, l'un des gardes sortit un sabre de sous ses vêtements avant de lui demander :

_Et alors ?

_Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? voulut savoir Natsu.

_C'est simple ! Parce qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que de dominer une femme et d'entendre ses cris tout en la battant ! Pas vrai les gars ?

_Ouais ! crièrent ses camarades, en courant vers les deux chasseurs de dragons ! Les femmes sont sont rien d'autres que des animaux créé pour assouvir les pulsions des hommes ! Et nous allons aussi nous faire un plaisir de vous torturer !

_Tu veux toujours les épargner ? voulut savoir Gadjeel.

_Non ! avoua Natsu.

Aussitôt, le mage esquiva un sabre balancé dans sa direction, avant d'agripper le poignet de son agresseur.

_Que … ? s'étonna ce dernier, en voyant des flammes apparaître.

_Je déteste tuer les gens ! affirma Natsu ! Néanmoins, avec autant de gens pourri jusqu'à la moelle, jamais la situation de cette ville ne pourra s'améliorer si j'épargne tout le monde ! Comparé à Tero, vous, les gars, vous ne pouvez plus changer ! FIRE DRAGON'S … !

_Non, arrêtes, pitié !

_ … ROAR !

Attaquant de toutes ses forces, Natsu percuta l'homme de plein fouet faisant crier ce dernier de douleur. Trahissant son agonie, la voix de l'homme disparut ensuite, tout comme l'ensemble de son corps. Bientôt, il ne resta de lui qu'un tas de cendres, quand Natsu cessa son attaque.

Fixant la poussière grise à ses pieds, Natsu demeura immobile, tandis qu'une brise fit finalement voler les cendres au loin, les emmenant dans la direction d'une forêt où elles allaient être éparpillé par-ci, par-là.

_Est-ce que ça va Natsu ? l'interrogea Happy.

_Je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour tuer froidement ! remarqua son ami ! Néanmoins, nous ne pouvons pas laisser tous ces enfoirés en vie ! Désormais, je n'épargnerais que ceux qui exprimeront des remords !

Mais malgré ses paroles, de la culpabilité se fit voir sur son visage.

Bloquant, quant à lui, la pointe d'une lance, en transformant son bras en pilier de fer, Gadjeel finit par orienter ce dernier en direction de la gorge de son adversaire. Se faisant broyer, cette dernière eut les vertèbres cervicales disloquer, tuant l'homme sur le coup. Et au même instant, détruisant l'épée de son adversaire, Lily orienta sa propre épée vers son ventre et transperça son abdomen. Écarquillant alors les yeux, l'homme ouvrit sa bouche, sans que le moindre son n'en sortit. Finalement, tandis que le sang coula de sa blessure, il sentit ses forces l'abandonner, avant de finalement tomber au sol.

_Mission achevée ! Affirma Lily.

Néanmoins, ricanant à cet instant, le garde qu'il venait de poignarder affirma :

_Pauvre fou ! A … Avez-vous au moins une idée de ce que vous … vous venez de faire ?

Ricanant toujours, il cracha soudain du sang avant de continuer :

_Le premier ministre n'abandonnera jamais désormais ! Oui, tant que vos têtes ne lui seront pas livrés, il continuera à vous envoyer des troupes afin de vous tuer ! Haha, je ne voudrais pas être à votre place !

L'entendant, Lily ne fit que retirer son épée de son corps, lui faisant hurler de douleur.

_Peu importe contre qui nous nous battons, sois certain que Fairy Tail ne reculera devant aucun adversaire !

_Bande … d'idiots ! marmonna l'homme avant de mourir.

_Tsss, désormais, nous savons comment ça se passe ici ! affirma Gadjeel ! Soit les gens sont contre l'empire et se font tuer ! Soit les gens sont avec l'empire et deviennent aussi mauvais que lui !

_Qu'est-ce qui peut bien engendrer cela ? voulut savoir Happy.

S'asseyant alors en tailleur, pour regarder la pleine lune, Natsu finit par affirmer :

_C'est à cause de la peur ! L'ennemi manipule ces personnes par la peur et les corromps de cette façon !

Restant alors calme, il finit soudain par faire chauffé l'air, autour de lui, avant de rugir :

_Je ne partirais pas d'ici avant d'avoir débarrassé ce monde de ce premier ministre !

Voyant les autres, en train de se rassembler un peu plus loin, Lily affirma :

_Et tu n'es pas le seul ! Si nous sommes tous ici, c'est pour accomplir ce but !

_Je le sais bien ! affirma Natsu, en finissant par retrouver un semblant de sourire ! C'est pareil pour nous pour Night Raid et pour Wendy aussi !

Éternuant à cet instant, Wendy se mit à se frotter les bras tandis qu'une légère brise se fit ressentir. Voyant l'obscurité gagner la capitale, elle voulut savoir :

_Quand est-ce que tu comptes terminer la patrouille ?

_Quand je n'aurais plus la force de continuer ! affirma Seryu, en continuant de marcher devant elle ! Cela fait déjà trois jours que je n'ai pas dormi et je suis encore bonne pour tenir le reste de la semaine !

Entendant cela, Wendy eut presque envie de pleurer, en constatant que l'envie de justice de sa nouvelle amie allait la tuer à la tâche.

_En tout cas, c'était une bonne journée, aujourd'hui ! affirma Seryu, avec un sourire joyeux ! Les enfants étaient joyeux les marchands étaient souriants et la capitale était animée ! Quand la ville est heureuse, je le suis aussi ! Toi aussi Koro ?

Marchant à côté d'elle, le chien finit par opiner une fois de la tête, comme pour montrer son approbation.

_Au fait, Seryu ! J'ai remarqué que tu était la seule personne de la caserne à avoir un teigu ! Comment cela se fait-il ?

_C'est grâce à mon sens de la justice ! affirma Seryu ! Koro a put le détecter ! C'est le capitaine Ogre qui m'avait conseillé d'aller faire équipe avec lui, en disant que j'avais toutes les qualités requises pour cela ! Grâce à lui, je peux désormais défendre cette ville face aux vilains ! Si jamais l'un d'entre eux se montre, Koro saura quoi faire pour s'en débarrasser ! Hein, Koro ?

Cette fois-ci, le chien bougea avec bien plus d'énergie, montrant une véritable forme de joie.

Mais malgré cela, Wendy ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise, vis à vis du duo. Maintenant qu'elle savait que l'âme de Seryu était souillée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur elle.

_Dis moi, Seryu ! Quand tu rencontres un bandit, que …. ?

Elle se tut alors, tandis qu'un cri d'agonir ce fit entendre au loin.

_Que … ? s'étonnèrent les deux filles.

Regardant alors en direction d'une ruelle, elles finirent par apercevoir un soldat en train de fuir, tout en criant :

_Il arrive ! Il arrive ! Au secours !

Mais avant d'avoir une chance de les rejoindre, sa tête se sépara soudain de son corps, et roula au sol. Reculant, tandis qu'un geyser de sang sortit du reste du cadavre de l'homme, Wendy se mit à frisonner, tout en tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Il … Il est mort ? »

Faisant un autre pas en arrière, elle finit par sentir son dos percuter le torse de quelqu'un, malgré le fait que Seryu et Koro soient devant elle. Écarquillant les yeux, elle fit mine de courir en avant. La prenant de vitesse, un homme l'agrippa par les cheveux et se mit à ricaner :

_Oh, mais qu'avons-nous là ? Les filles de ton âge ne devraient pas être au lit, à cette heure ?

Ne se donnant pas la peine de lui répondre, Wendy tenta de lui adresser un coup de pied. L'esquivant sans mal, son adversaire prit néanmoins la peine de la relâcher, tout en ricanant :

_Oh oui ! Un petit chaton qui a déjà des griffes ! J'ai hâte de te combattre et ensuite de voir ton petit visage être séparé de ton corps !

Et son sourire s'allongea de nouveau, lorsqu'il para de nombreuses balles avec deux dagues. Levant ensuite le regard, il adressa son sourire à Seryu, tandis que cette dernière venait de tirer avec deux pistolets tonfus.

_Une autre proie amusante ?

_Zank, le bourreau ! cracha Seryu, dont le regard ne montra plus la moindre trace de joie ! Soupçonné d'avoir tué vingt-sept personnes une fois intégré dans la capitale ! Personne hautement recherchée !

_Vingt-sept ? s'étonna Zank ! Ha ha ha ! C'est la meilleure de l'année !

Se laissant soudain les lèvres, il affirma :

_Ce nombre est seulement le nombre moyen de meurtres que je commets chaque jour !

« Quel monstre ! pensa Wendy ! Et il ose en rire ! »

S'apprêtant à faire un pas vers lui pour l'attaquer, la jeune fille ressentit une étrange sensation à côté d'elle. Tournant alors son regard, elle perçut comme une aura sombre autour de Seryu tandis que cette dernière affirma :

_Tu n'es qu'un meurtrier ne méritant pas le pardon ! La justice ne peut laisser un homme comme toi en vie !

Puis, dressant son bras vers Zank, elle finit par afficher un sourire digne d'un psychopathe et ordonna :

_Koro, dévores le !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Koro se mette à grogner. Puis, se concentrant, il fit grandir son corps, comme le faisait Lily. Néanmoins, la silhouette de Koro dépassait aisément celle du chat de Gadjeel, tandis qu'une énorme collection de rangées de dents se fit voir dépasser de sa bouche. L'ensemble donna à Koro un air de démon sanguinaire.

_C'est … C'est quoi ce monstre ? voulut savoir Wendy, en reculant.

_Ne t'en fais pas ! assura Seryu, en coninuant d'arborer son sourire ! Koro est un allié de la justice !

Ne faisant soudain apparaître que de la cruauté sur son visage, elle cria :

_Koro va dévorer ce vilain et permette à la justice de triompher ! Attaques !

Ne perdant pas un instant, Koro bondit sur Zank. Tapotant alors son étrange œil au niveau du front, l'homme finit soudain par effectuer uen pirouette en arrière, pour esquiver l'assaut, tout en s'écriant :

_Sublime ! Alors comme ça mon teigu ne peut pas fonctionner sur les teigus biologiques ! Je ne peux pas lire les pensées de ce chien ! Ha ha ! Décidément, on en apprend tous les jours !

_Il peut lire dans nos pensées ? s'étonna Wendy.

« Il est comme Cobra ! Non, Cobra utilisait son ouïe pour écouter nos pensées ! Pour ce type, il vient de parler de teigu ! »

Regardant son œil au niveau du front, Wendy voulut savoir :

_C'est ça, ton teigu ?

_Exactement ! Spectator ! Avec lui, je peux lire dans tes pensées en observant tes expressions faciale, le langage de ton corps et tout ce qui va avec ! Cela fait de moi une sorte de télépathe !

Faisant alors tourner ses dagues entre ses doigts, il affirma ensuite :

_Et additionné à mon habilité au meurtre, cette arme me rend invincible !

_Fermes là ! lui ordonna Seryu, en lui tirant de nouveau dessus ! Ta voix m'énerve !

Contournant chacune des balles avec ses dagues, l'homme ricana encore et toujours, tandis qu'il s'en sortit sans la moindre blessure.

_C'est inutile ! Attaque surprise ; en équipe ou autres … rien ne peux marcher face à mon pouvoir !

Ouvrant alors en grand sa bouche derrière sa tête, Koro tenta de le gober en une seule bouchée par surprise. Faisant un pas sur le côté, pour esquiver , Zank laissa le monstre passer à côté de lui, avant de lui enfoncer un poignard dans l'oeil.

Hurlant de douleur, la créature commença déjà à retirer l'arme, avec ses immenses bras, tandis que Zank remarqua :

_Oh, mais c'est que tu ressens la douleur ! J'ai hâte de savoir toutes les sensations que tu pourras ressentir !

_SKY DRAGON'S ROAR !

_Hum ? fit l'homme.

En sautant alors, il esquiva in extremis une puissante tornade qui faillit le happer.

_Comment … ? s'étonna-t-il, en se posant sur une toiture ! D'où vient cette tornade ?

L'étudiant attentivement, il constata que Wendy était à l'origine de cette dernière.

« Cette gamine ? Mais quel sorte de pouvoir a-t-elle ? Et puis, comment n'ai-je pas pu entendre ses pensées plus tôt ? »

Soudain, il comprit la raison. Mordant son pouce avec force, Wendy essayait de cacher ses prochains mouvements en remplissant son esprit de la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

_Oh, d'accord ! Tu utilises la douleur à ton avantage et tu essayes de faire une sorte de vide dans ton esprit en essayant de penser qu'à cela ! J'avoue que c'est la première fois qu'on me fait le coup !

Néanmoins, malgré tes efforts, tu ne pourras jamais lancer la moindre attaque sans y penser quelques instants avant ! C'est totalement inutile !

N'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, Wedny tourna alors sur elle-même et fit ainsi bouger son souffle de vent dans tous les sens.

Voyant l'attaque se mettre à gigoter dans divers directions, Zank se sentit obligé de bouger, sans pour autant arrêter de sourire.

_Oh, mais quel spectacle ! Je me réjouis à l'avance de te tuer et de colorer cette rue avec ton sang !

Atterrissant soudain à terre, il fut alors surpris de distinguer la silhouette de Kuro dans son dos. Ne pouvant pas lire dans ses pensées, et ni l'entendre à cause de l'attaque de Wendy, l'homme perdit, pour de bon, son sourire, tandis qu'il comprit la manœuvre de Wendy.

« Elle a fait exprès de m'attaquer de tous les côtés, espérant ainsi que je me déplace jusqu'à ce que je me retrouver face à ce monstre. »

Voyant les mâchoires de Koro être sur le point de se refermer sur lui, il utilisa ses dagues qu'il planta entre deux dents de chacun des mâchoires. Utilisant ensuite sa musculature, il s'efforça de bloquer la bouche de Kuro et l'empêcha de se refermer sur lui.

Cependant, ne pouvant plus faire quoi que se soit d'autre, il entendit un déclic dan son dos, tandis que Seryu brandissait une arme vers lui.

_La justice triomphe toujours ! ricana-t-elle ! Je vais te tuer, et Koro vas te manger !

N'ayant alors, pas d'autre choix, Zank abandonna ses armes. Utilisant ses pieds, il les cogna fortement contre deux dents de Koro et prit appui dessus afin de sauter en arrière. Voyant le monstre refermer alors sa gueule sur ses deux dagues, l'homme le regarda de nouveau avec amusement, tandis qu'un fumigène accompagnait ses armes.

Ainsi, croquant dedans, Koro libéra un énorme nuage de fumée, qui l'enveloppa, tout comme Zank. Voyant ce dernier disparaître dans la fumée, Seryu se mit aussitôt à tirer, dans l'espoir de l'abattre. Néanmoins, dès que le nuage gris disparut, elle remarqua bien vite que son adversaire n'était plus là. Seul Koro était devant elle.

_Il … Il est parti ?

_Pas tout à fait ! ria Zank, dans son dos.

S'apprêtant à la tuer avec une nouvelle dague qu'il sortit de sa manche, l'homme ne put retenir un grognement de frustration, en esquivant une nouvelle tornade de vent créé par Wendy.

_Tu ne t'en prendras pas à Seryu, ni à personne d'autre ! affirma l'enfant ! Parce que je t'en empêcherait !

_Bon, on s'est bien amusés mais maintenant, je veux voir la couleur de ton sang ! s'écria Zank.

Le voyant continuer d'esquiver les attaques de Wendy sans problèmes, Seryu commença à recharger ses armes pour l'attaquer de nouveau.

« Il sait vraiment lire dans les pensées ! Si c'est le cas, seul Koro a une chance de l'abattre ! Néanmoins, ce type se déplace trop rapidement ! »

Passant près d'elle, l'une des tornades lui fouetta le visage et la fit reculer.

_Grrr, je ne peux même plus m'approcher d'eux avec ce vent ! affirma-t-elle.

Mais c'est alors qu'une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : les tornades de Wendy n'inspiraient pas l'air, elles le rejetaientt avec force. Remarquant cela, Seryu réafficha son sourire cruel avant de courir droit vers Zank.

Ce dernier, se rapprochant de Wendy, tout en esquivant ses tornades, était en train de chanter :

_Un petit cochon se rendu aux près ! Un autre au marché ! Un autre petit cochon alla voir son ami !

Soufflant une nouvelle fois, Wendy vit l'homme sauter en l'air tout en pointant ses armes vers elle :

_Et le dernier fit emmené à l'abattoir ! ricana l'homme.

Des coups de feu se firent alors entendre. Se retournant alors, Zank eut la surprise de voir Seryu tirer toutes ses balles dans la tornade de Wendy.

_Que … ?

_Koro ! cria alors Seryu, tout en protégeant son visage avec ses bras.

Se déplaçant tout à coup, son teigu se plaça devant Wendy à l'instant même où une pluie de projectiles sortit de la tornade. Profitant que le vent rejette l'air, Seryu avait tout simplement tirer dans la tornade et attendit que ses balles ressortent par la puissance du vent.

Désormais, les balles étaient tirés dans tous les sens et il était impossible à quiconque de prévoir leur cadence.

Ne pouvant pas lire la moindre pensée, Zank parvint à dévier deux balles, avant que l'une d'entre elle ne lui perce le bras et qu'une autre ne traverse son bassin.

Poussant un gémissement de douleur, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, au moment où la tornade disparut.

Encore surprise par ce qui venait d'arriver, Wendy aperçut Koro devant elle avec de nombreux impacts de balles sur le corps.

_K … Koro ?

Se régénérant alors, le teigu de Seryu se soigna par lui-même . Et, en quelques instants, son corps ne présenta plus aucune blessure. Malheureusement, ceci n'était pas le cas pour Seryu. Ayant elle-même été la cible de son propre stratagème, la jeune fille avait été touché à l'abdomen par une balle, la faisant s'écrouler à terre.

_Seryu ! s'horrifia Wendy, en se précipitant vers elle pour la soigner.

_Haha ! ricana soudain Seryu, malgré ses blessures ! J'ai tué le mal ! La justice a gagné !

_En es-tu certaine ?

Se relevant à cet instant, Wendy aperçut Zank qui continua de sourire malgré ses blessures. À vrai dire, il semblait en plaine extase, en voyant du sang en couler.

_Ouah, alors c'est à ça que ressemble mon propre sang ! Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ! Cela me donne presque envie de ma charcuter le bras !

Explosant de rire comme s'il venait de dire une plaisanterie, il finit par se calmer, en entendant des bruits de pas non loin de lui.

_Par ici ! cria quelqu'un.

_Les bruits venaient d'ici !

_C'était sûrement le meurtrier recherché !

_Tsss ! L'armée ! comprit Zank, en voyant leurs silhouettes au loin.

Fixant ses blessures, Zank regarda ensuite Koro en train de grogner tout en restant non loin de Seryu, en train d'être soigné par Wendy. Voyant cette dernière refermer sa blessure, Zank affirma :

_Même s'il a une arme, un boucher ne peut rien faire face à cents cochons à égorger !

Sur ces mots, il sauta sur un toit avant de s'en aller.

_On se reverra une autre nuit !

_Il s'en va ! constata Wendy.

_Non, reste ici ! ordonna Seryu, en tentant de se relever ! La justice va … !

Sa blessure s'aggrava alors, laissant tomber plus de sang et obligea Seryu à tomber sur le ventre.

_Seryu, arrêtes !

Cognant son poing contre le sol, Seryu rugit :

_Comment est-ce possible ? Nous sommes la justice ! Et la justice devait tuer cet homme ! Alors pourquoi est-il toujours en vie ?

L'entendant, Wendy ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de peur, en la voyant afficher un regard de pire haine.

_Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le massacrer ! Et Koro mangera le reste de son cadavre jusqu'à la dernière miette !

Souriant à cette pensée, elle ricana :

_Ouais, la justice triomphera toujours !

Voyant son visage remplit de cruauté, Wendy ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'elle, ne sachant plus vraiment qui était la personne qui lui faisait face.


	10. La mort d'un ami

**Chapitre 9**

_Selon les rumeurs, il y aurait un tueur en série qui aurait fait surface dans la ville ! informa Narenda ! Et son nombres de victimes ne fait qu'augmenter de jour en jour !

_Un tueur en série ? s'étonna Gadjeel ! Encore un enfoiré de politicien qui veut faire du trafic d'organes avec ses victimes ?

_Non ! rétorqua Narenda, avec un dossier en main ! Ceci est un compte rendu que le vice capitaine Tero nous a fourni ! À l'intérieur, il y a toutes les informations qu'il a pu recueillir sur l'attaque de trois soldats de l'armée impériale ! Chacun avait eut la tête coupée, et chaque décapitation avait été faite en une seule coupe !

_Zank, le bourreau ! comprit Lubbock.

_Qui ça ? voulut savoir Tatsumi.

_Zank, le bourreau ! répéta Mine ! À l'origine, il était un type qui bossait dans l'une des plus grandes prisons de l'empire, en en tant que bourreau ! À cause du premier ministre, de nombreuses personnes y ont été exécuté ! Jour après jour, Zank n'a fait que tuer, encore et encore jusqu'à le rendre fou !

_Comment ça, fou ? voulut savoir Natsu.

_'' Fou '' du sens qu'il a commencé à ressentir du plaisir à ce qu'il faisait ! En fait, il est devenu accro au meurtre ! Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer !

_Et c'est toujours le cas ! affirma Bulat, avec un air penseur ! Néanmoins, tuer des gens s'agenouillant à ses pieds n'était plus suffisant pour lui ! Désormais, il veut transformer tout ceci en une chasse plus stimulante à ses yeux ! Cependant, je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à la capitale pour satisfaire sa soif de sang !

_Donc, notre prochaine mission est de buter ce type ! comprit Gadjeel ! Je me demande ce qu'il a dans le ventre !

_Pas si vite ! rétorqua Narenda ! Ce type est différent des autres que vous avez croisé jusqu'à maintenant ! Oui, en fait, Zank possède un teigu !

S'arrêtant de sourire, Gadjeel reprit son sérieux :

_Quel genre de Teigu ?

_Le genre qui puisse facilement te neutraliser et lui laisser assez de temps pour tuer chacun d'entre vous ! assura la boss, le regard plus que sérieux ! Malheureusement, je n'en sais pas plus !

_Natsu ! l'appela Happy alors que le duo était en train de regarder les quartiers les entourant, du haut d'un toit ! Tu crois que Nrenda était sérieuse, quand elle a déclaré que le pouvoir de Zank pourrait nous tuer ?

_Elle est comme Erza ! affirma Natsu ! Si elle panique pour quelque chose, alors il faut nous en méfier ! Qui puis est, ce Zank doit être quelqu'un de puissant !

_Comment ça ?

_Comparé aux autres ordures de cette ville, personne ne le protège et sa tête a déjà été mise à prix ! Et pourtant, impossible pour quiconque de le trouver et de l'arrêter ! Et pour ceux ayant le malheur de croiser son chemin, ils se retrouvent décapités ! Oui, là, il va falloir sortir le grand jeu, si tu veux mon avis !

Humant l'air, il finit par apercevoir des dizaines de gardes courir dans les quartiers, se mettant en formation.

_Tiens, pour une fois, il semblerait que nous ayons le même ennemi ! remarqua Happy.

Entendant Natsu humer toujours l'air, il l'interrogea :

_As-tu attrapé un rhume ?

_Non, je sens l'odeur du sang ! rétorqua Natsu.

Entendant cela, Happy se dépêcha de mettre son masque sur son visage avant de transporter Natsu dans les airs.

_C'est parti, plein sud !

Volant ainsi, pendant quelques secondes, le duo survola finalement un quartier où les corps d'un couple pouvaient être vus, décapités. Les voyant, les dents de Natsu se mirent à grincer, sous la colère, tandis que le mage rugit :

_Zank !

_Le sang continue de couler hors de leur corps ! remarqua Happy ! Ceci a donc été fait il n'y a pas longtemps !

_Ouaip, il est dans les parages ! assura Natsu, en finissant par poser un pied sur le sol ! Dorénavant, il faut nous montrer prudent !

_Et c'est toi qui ose dire ça ? déclara une voix, mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

Se figeant à cet instant, Natsu et Happy crurent être victime d'une hallucination. Pourtant, se retournant finalement, les deux amis purent apercevoir un visage familier, en face d'eux.

_Franchement, Natsu, tu fais pitié à voir ! assura Grey, avec un petit sourire ! Te connaissant, tu aurais déjà dû attraper ce type ! Ah là là, sans moi, tu ne peux vraiment rien faire !

_G … Grey ? s'étonna Natsu, encore sous le choc de le voir ici.

_En chair et en os ! Il fallait bien que je vienne vous donner un coup de main !

_Et il n'est pas le seul, Natsu ! déclara la voix d'Erza, tandis qu'elle se montra à son tour ! Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours là pour t'aider !

_Erza ?

_C'est comme ça qu'agit Fairy Tail ! assura Juvia, en se collant à Grey.

_Agissons comme des hommes et allons arrêter ce type ! suggéra Elfman,en craquant ses phalanges.

_Et ensuite, nous pourrons faire la fête et boire comme des barriques ! assura Cana, déjà avec une bouteille de whisky à la main.

_Les amis ? s'étonna Natsu, en les voyant arriver les uns après les autres.

_Natsu ! l'appela alors une voix féminine dans son dos.

Se retournant, le garçon aperçu Lucy, en train de lui sourire, avant de tendre la main vers lui :

_Faisons notre possible pour arrêter ce monstre !

Courant alors vers elle Natsu s'écria :

_Lucy !

_On est tous là ! assura-t-elle, en faisant mine de vouloir le serrer contre elle ! Tu n'es plus seul désormais !

Pourtant, malgré ses retrouvailles avec ses amis, Natsu n'afficha que de la colère dans son regard, tandis que son bras s'embrasa :

_FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST !

Tentant de frapper Lucy, il vit cette dernière bloquer son poing en utilisant deux dagues qu'elle croisa afin de former une protection. Néanmoins, la puissance de l'attaque finit par la repousser en arrière, faisant traîner ses pieds sur une bonne dizaine de mètres. Affichant un regard mécontent, Lucy secoua soudain son bras et ceci fit disparaître chacune des apparitions, jusqu'à ce qui ne reste plus qu'elle.

_Une illusion ? s'étonna Happy.

_Qui es-tu ? rugit Natsu.

_Zank ! assura Lucy, avec un regard sadique, tout en changeant d'apparence.

Voyant maintenant un homme se dresser devant lui, Natsu l'interrogea :

_Zank ? Tu es bien le Zank qui s'amuse à couper la tête des gens ?

_En personne ! Mais je voudrais bien savoir aussi qui tu es ! Comment as-tu compris que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion ?

_Aucun de mes amis n'avait la moindre odeur ! l'informa Natsu ! Lucy en avait une mais ce n'était la sienne, c'était la tienne !

_Oh, c'est l'odorat qui t'a aidé ? Décidément, j'en apprends beaucoup ces derniers temps ! Déjà qu'hier, cette manipulatrice du vent a presque réussit à m'atteindre !

_Manipulatrice du vent ? s'étonna Natsu ! Attends, tu as rencontré Wendy ?

_Wendy ? répéta l'homme, en fouillant dans sa mémoire ! Tiens, maintenant que tu le dis, il se pourrait bien que l'autre fille qui l'accompagnait ait prononcé ce prénom !

_Que lui as-tu fait ? l'interrogea Happy.

_Moi ? Oh, il semblerait que j'ai soudain perdu la mémoire ! Peut-être l'ais-je épargné ! Ou bien peut-être l'ais-je juste tué !

_Ordure ! rugit Natsu en lui fonçant dessus ! FIRE DRAGON'S WING !

Conservant son sourire, Zank fit une simple pirouette arrière, pour éviter l'attaque, avant de contre-attaquer, en fonçant sur Natsu, dague à la main. Voyant l'une d'elle s'apprêter à l'égorger, Natsu positionna ses deux mains devant elle, avant de les refermer pour la bloquer.

_Intéressant ! affirma Zank, tandis qu'il exerça plus de force pour décoincer son arme! Peu de personnes sont aptes à faire ce que tu viens de faire !

Pourtant, il perdit son sourire, quand il sentit sa dague se mettre à chauffer, avant de commencer à fonder.

_Quoi ?

Faisant sortir des flammes de tout son corps, Natsu affirma :

_Tu vas payer pour avoir jouer avec mes émotions ! Je vais te transformation en jambon fumée !

Lâchant aussitôt son arme, Zank recula à temps tandis que sa dague se transforma en métal en fusion.

« Comment a-t-il fait ? Est-ce l'œuvre d'un teigu ? »

Se concentrant alors, Zank se remit à lire les pensées de Natsu. La première fois, il l'avait fait uniquement pour trouver quelque chose qui puisse attirer l'attention du mage. Désormais, il utilisa son pouvoir pour connaître tout son passé.

Découvrant surprise après surprise, Zank finit par ouvrir les yeux, avant de marmonner :

_Fairy Tail ?

_Hein ? s'étonna Natsu.

_Fairy tail ! Ignir ! Makarof ! Magnolia ! Je sais maintenant tout de ton passé ! Et si j'ai bien tout compris, tu ne viens pas de cette dimension !

_Comment le sais-tu ?

_Grâce à mon teigu ! assura Zank, en pointant ce dernier ! Je peux lire dans les pensées des gens avec ! Mais toi … ! Heureusement que je peux toujours lire tes pensées actuels, sinon j'aurai stout de suite penser que mon teigu était cassé !

_Cobra faisait la même chose ! remarqua Happy ! Natsu, tu n'as qu'à faire refaire ton rugissement ! Celui qui t'a aidé à le battre !

_Non, ça ne servirait à rien ! rétorqua Natsu ! Cobra avait un ouïe très sensible, donc les bruits assourdissants étaient son point faible ! Mais pour ce type, c'est autre chose qu'il nous faut ! Il faut détruire son teigu !

_Cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de trouver quelqu chose ! répliqua Zank ! Je peux lire chacun de tes mouvements à l'avance ! Qui puis est, je voudrais te remercier !

_Pourquoi ?

_Grâce à toi, je connais la cachette de Night Raid ! assura Zank ! Je pourrais donc m'en donner à cœur joie pour tous les massacrer ! Sans compter que j'ai hâte de voir de quoi st capable quelqu'un venu d'ailleurs !

_N'y compte même pas ! rétorqua Natsu ! Un type comme toi ne mérite aucune clémence ! Je vais me débarrasser de toi sur le champ ! D'ailleurs si tu pouvais te concentrer sur la bataille au lieu de parler, ça m'arrangerait !

_Oh, est-ce que ma voix te dérange ? Excuses moi pour ça ! Parler est l'un de mes passe-temps après tout ! Et les autres, ce sont tuer et voir le visage des gens au moment de leurs derniers instants !

_Mais fermes-là, à la fin ! lui ordonna Natsu, en lui fonçant dessus ! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST !

Basculant simplement sa tête sur le côté, Zank esquiva son coup de poing sans le moindre mal tout en affirmant :

_Inutile, je peux prédire chacun de tes mouvements!

Voyant alors le visage de Ntasu se tourner vers le sien, il distingua les joues de son adversaires en train de se gonfler. Crachant alors un torrent de flammes, Natsu pensa pouvoir l'avoir à coup sûr avec le peu de distance qui les séparait.

Pourtant, s'étant accroupi à temps, Zank ne sentit qu'un courant d'air chaud, tandis que les flammes de Natsu passèrent au-dessus de sa tête.

_Inutile ! affirma-t-il, en tentant alors ses jambes.

Effectuant une magnifique balayette, il fit perdre l'équilibre à Natsu, qui tomba en arrière. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, Zank sauta par-dessus le mage, dague en avant.

_C'est la fin pour toi, Salamander !

_Natsu ! cria Happy, en fonçant vers Zank, avec un bout de bois à la main.

_Non, Happy ! Arrêtes ! lui ordonna Natsu, en se redressant.

Trop tard. Le voyant arriver, Zank contra sans problème l'attaque d'Happy, avant d'enfoncer sa dague dans le ventre.

S'immobilisant alors, Happy ouvrit la bouche, juste pour en faire sortir du sang.

_Ha ha ! ricana Zank, en voyant l'animal cesser de s'agiter ! Il ne faut jamais interrompre un combat d'hommes, mon grand !

Secouant alors son bras, il finit par extraire sa lame du corps d'Happy avant de donner un coup de pied au cadavre.

_HAPPY ! hurla Natsu, en attrapant son ami, en plein vol ! Est-ce que ça va ? Réponds !

Respirant à peine, Happy avait les yeux n'ayant plus de pupille. Crachant toujours du sang, tandis que sa blessure avait touché ses organes, l'exceed était prêt à mourir à chaque instant.

_HAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYY ! hurla Natsu, en commençant à sangloter ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Ouvres les yeux ! Réponds bon sang ! Tu ne peux pas me lâcher ! On a encore plein de trucs à faire ! Tiens, demain, on ira à la pêche si tu veux !

Aucune réaction de son ami.

_On ira ensuite chez un poissonnier ! continua Natsu, en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de pleurer ! Puis on mangera ce que tu voudras !

Toujours rien.

_Et ensuite, on fera une sieste comme tu les aime, avant qu'on s'entraîne, comme d'habitude ! Alors, ne meures pas !

Levant alors sa patte en l'air, Happy leva deux doigts, pour soudain faire le signe de Fairy Tail.

_Nat … su !

_Happy ! Tu … !

_Merci … d'avoir été mon ami !

Crachant une nouvelle fois du sang, l'exceed s'effondra pour de bon.

_Non ! Happy !

_Hé, gamin ! Qu'estc-e que tu nous fais, là ? l'interrogea Zank ! On se bat ou non ? Ne va pas me dire que la perte de ton stupide chat te met dans cet état !

Grimaçant à cet état, il sentit une énorme source de chaleur se manifester tout autour de la zone, tandis que cela provenait du corps de Natsu.

_Que … ?

Poussant des cris de rage, Natsu était en train de faire ressortir toute son énergie et une aura de feu l'enveloppa tellement que la température de son corps était chaude. Et pour couronner le tout, des éclairs apparurent ici et là, pour se mélanger à ses flammes. Et tandis que sa peau commença à se recouvrir d'écailles, Natsu affirma :

_Je ...Je vais … pour Happy … pour toutes ces personnes que tu as tué ! Je vais te massacrer !

Tout en parlant, uen colonne de feu et de foudre sortit de son corps et se propulsa dans les airs, pouvant être vus à des kilomètres à la ronde.

_Mais c'est … ! commença Leone.

_Natsu ! comprit Bulat.

_Il a des problèmes ! constata Tatsumi, en courant aussitôt vers l'attaque.


	11. Des émotions pour un mort ?

**Chapitre 10**

Grognant, tandis qu'une pellicule de sueur recouvra tout son corps à cause de la chaleur, Zank passa la main sur son front, tout en affirmant :

_Tsss ! On se croirait dans un sauna maintenant ! Si tu as fait uniquement pour m'impressionner, tu te goures ! Rien ne peut m'effrayer !

Pourtant, dès que Natsu tourna son visage vers lui et le fixa dans son regard, Zank recula sans s'en rendre compte, en constatant que les yeux de Natsu avaient changé. Dorénavant, ils n'étaient plus humains. Non, ils ressemblaient à ceux d'une bête féroce. Les yeux d'un dragon.

« Mais d'où sort ce type ? »

_Tu as osé t'en prendre à un de mes amis !

« C'est impossible qu'il puisse être autre chose qu'un humain ! pensa Zank. »

_Tu vas le payer très cher !

« Est-ce que c'est ça, un mage de Fairy Tail ? »

_Tu vas goûter à ma plus puissante attaque ! affirma Natsu ! LIGHTLING FIRE … !

_Imbécile, je peux l'esquiver sans … !

Se figeant alors, Zank ne put cacher sa surprise, en lisant les pensées de Natsu. Colère, haine, vengeance. Voici tout ce qui put lire dans l'esprit de Natsu. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'une quelconque stratégie.

« Impossible ! »

_ … DRAGON'S ROAR !

Mais à l'instant, où il allait cracher son attaque, une voix lui ordonna :

_Natsu, arrêtes ça tout de suite !

_Hum ? S'étonna le mage.

Debout sur une toiture, Gadjeel était en train de l'observer, tout en affirmant :

_Non, mais te rends-tu compte de ce que tu allais faire ? Nous sommes en plein milieu d'une ville, idiot ! Si tu lâches ton attaque ici, tu vas tuer des centaines de personnes !

_Que … ?

_Laisses tomber ce combat ! lui ordonna Gadjeel, en sautant du toit ! Et va plutôt t'occuper de ton chat !

_Mais, Happy, il … !

_Grouilles-toi d'aller voir Wendy ! lui ordonna Gadjeel ! Si une personne peut encore le sauver, c'est elle ! Lily !

Apparaissant à son tour, le chat noir agrippa Natsu avant de le soulever au-dessus du sol.

_Direction la caserne ! annonça-t-il.

_Oh non ! Vous n'irez nulle part ! rétorqua Zank.

Le voyant dégainer ses dagues, Gadjeel transforma son bras en épée et put le stopper net.

_C'est toi qui va rester là où tu es ! Fonces, Lily ! Je m'occupe de lui !

_Entendu ! assura son coéquipier, en emmenant Natsu loin du lieu de bataille.

Regardant atour de lui, un garde avait une main sur son sabre, prêt à l'utiliser à tout instant. Le voyant agir ainsi, l'autre garde à ses côtés l'interrogea :

_Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_C'est à cause de ce fichu meurtrier dans les parages ! Je ne peux plus me sentir en sécurité nulle part, une fois la nuit tombée !

_C'est bon ! Nous sommes chargés de garder l'entrée de la caserne ! Qui serait assez bête pour tenter de prendre d'assaut tout un régiment ?

_Il en serait capable ! assura l'autre garde ! Tu as vu dans quel état est rentré Seryu hier ? Depuis qu'elle a son teigu, elle est considéré comme imbattable ! Et puis, il y a aussi la petite qui a battu le lieutenant Furick ! Toutes les deux se sont battus contre Zank et, pourtant, il est parvenu à blesser Seryu et à fuir ! Il n'es pas humain ce type !

_Oh, arrêtes ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait tomber du ciel et nous demander de le laisser entrer dans la base !

Une silhouette tomba soudain du ciel, juste devant les deux gardes, avant qu'une voix rugisse :

_Laissez-moi entrer ! C'est une urgence !

Hurlant alors de peur, les deux gardes pointèrent leurs armes vers le nouveau venu, pensant avoir à faire à Zank. Néanmoins, à leur grande surprise, ils ne virent que Natsu, dont le visage était bien différent de celui sur les avis de recherches de Zank.

_Que … Qui es-tu gamin ? Et qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

_Mon ami a été blessé à mort ! déclara-t-il, en tenant toujours Happy dans ses bras ! Par pitié, laissez moi aller voir Wendy pour qu'elle le soigne !

_Hé, les visites aux soldats sont interdits après le couvre feu ! rétorqua l'un des deux gardes ! Attends demain si tu veux voir ton amie !

_Mais c'est une urgence, je vous dis ! J'ai besoin de Wendy pour soigner Happy !

_Tu nous prends pour un hôpital ou quoi ? Va voir ailleurs pour soigner ton stupide chat !

Constatant que parler ne servirait à rien, Natsu s'empressa de faire ce qu'il était le meilleur : foncer dans le tas. Marchant donc vers les deux gardes, il leur ordonna :

_Poussez-vous ! Hors de mon chemin !

_Pour qui te prends-tu, sale gamin ? s'énervèrent les deux gardes, en lui fonçant dessus en sortant leurs armes ! On va te passer l'envie de nous donner des ordres !

_Ça suffit ! ordonna une voix.

Se figeant à cet instant, les deux gardes, entendirent des pas dans leur dos, tandis qu'ils avaient reconnu la voix de la personne qui venait de parler.

_Se … Seryu ?

_La justice est faite pour que nous aidions toute personne nous demandant de l'aide ! affirma la jeune fille, en avançant vers eux, avec Koro.

Obscurant alors son regard, elle affirma :

_Et ceux qui refuse d'apporter de l'aide sont indignes de servir la justice !

Tremblant alors de peur, tandis que Koro se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens, dans l'attente d'un ordre de Seryu, les gardes s'écrièrent :

_Pitié, non !

_On recommencera plus, promis !

Se fichant de leur soudaine peur, Natsu s'écria :

_Hé, tu es la fille au chien de l'autre jour ! Sais-tu où est Wendy ?

_Hum ? Oh, mais je te reconnais toi ! affirma Seryu ! Tu es l'un des deux hommes avec qui Wendy était !

Voyant alors Happy dans ses bras, elle voulut savoir :

_Que lui ait-il arrivé ?

_Pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Est-ce que Wendy est là ? Il me faut son aide !

_D'accord, je vais te conduire à elle ! assura Seryu.

_Mais, il ne peut pas … ! rétorqua l'un des soldats, avant que son camarade ne puisse le faire taire.

_Hein ? s'étonna Seryu ! Vous vous opposés à la justice, c'est ça ? les interrogea Seryu ! Dois-je comprendre que vous ne valez pas mieux que les criminels ?

_Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Juste que … !

_Mais fermes-là ! lui ordonna son collègue ! On va se faire tuer sinon !

Les voyant finalement s'en aller, Seryu grogna de frustration avant d'afficher de nouveau son large sourire :

_Je vais de ce pas te conduire à Wendy !

_Merci beaucoup ! s'écria Natsu ! Merci infiniment !

Regardant le plafond de sa nouvelle chambre, Wendy avait les jambes en compote, après avoir autant marché. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil, trop occupé à se rappeler de sa confrontation avec Zank. Le pire, c'était que la personne qui l'avait véritablement effrayé durant ce combat avait été Seryu. En effet, contrairement à son comportement durant la patrouille, sa nouvelle camarade s'était montré cruelle ainsi qu'ayant un air de psycopathe.

« Où est-ce que je suis tombé ? voulut-elle savoir, en tremblant ! Si ça se trouve, elle pourrait aussi me tuer ! »

_Wendy ! cria soudain une voix.

_Hum ?

À peine eut-elle le temps de se redresser que sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Natsu.

_Wendy, t'es là ?

_Natsu ? Mais … ?

_Happy a été blessé ! cria ce dernier, en s'approchant d'elle ! Il ne bouge plus ! Aides moi, je t'en supplie !

Voyant le chat dans ses bras, tandis qu'une grosse blessure traversait son corps, Wendy ne perdit pas un instant, et illumina ses mains. Entrant à son tour dans la chambre, Seryu put voir Wedny utiliser le sort qu'elle avait effectué sur elle, afin de l'apaiser.

« Je ne lui ais pas encore demandé, mais quel teigu peut-elle bien posséder ? »

Utilisant tout son pouvoir magiqu, Wendy tenta d'effectuer un miracle, afin de réanimer Happy. Priant quant à lui, Natsu suppliait dieu ou n'importe qui d'autre de sauver son ami.

_Allez, Happy ! N'abandonnes pas ! Allez, mon ami ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! Accroches-toi, je t'en supplie !

Néanmoins, les secondes se mirent à passer, sans que l'état de son ami ne s'améliore.

_Réveilles-toi bon sang ! s'écria Natsu, en sanglotant de nouveau ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ! On doit retourner à Fairy Tail … tous ensemble !

S'arrêtant alors, Wendy finit par affirmer :

_C'est terminé, Natsu !

Se figeant alors, Natsu resta quelques instants silencieux, avant de rétorquer :

_Non, ça … ça ne peut pas être vrai !

_Natsu, je … !

_Happy ne peut pas être mort ! rugit Ntasu, en prenant le corps de son ami dans ses bras ! Il ne peut pas ! Il ne peut pas !

_Natsu ! l'appela Wendy ! J'ai terminé de le soigner !

_Hein ?

Gémissant de douleur, Happy laissa échapper une plainte, malgré le fait d'être inconscient. Et ce geste montra qu'il était toujours en vie.

_Cela a été juste ! affirma Wedny ! Néanmoins, on dirait que j'ai agis à temps ! Je n'ai pas pu le soigner complètement, donc il faudra que tu l'emmènes quelque part pour qu'il puisse se … !

N'ayant pas le temps de terminer de parler, Wendy se retrouva soudain serrer contre Natsu tandis que ce dernier s'écria :

_Merci ! Du fond du cœur, merci, Wendy !

L'entendant pleurer de joie, Wendy lui tapota le dos afin de l'apaiser quelque peu. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, elle affirma :

_Natsu ! Les citoyens ne peuvent pas venir ici en pleine nuit ! Il faut que tu t'en ailles avant de t'attirer des ennuis !

_Elle a raison ! approuva Seryu ! Maintenant que ton chat est sauvé, il faut que tu t'en ailles avant que le lieutenant Furick ne te voie !

_D'accord ! assura Natsu, en se relevant alors ! AU fait, Wendy, est-ce que tout va bien, ici ?

L'entendant lui poser cette question, Wendy hésiTa quelques instants. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle avait besoin d'être à ses côtés pour être rassuré. Que Seryu lui faisait maintenant peur et que Fairy Tail lui manquait plus que tout. Néanmoins, affichant finalement un sourire serein, elle déclara :

_Oui, je vais parfaitement bien !

Opinant de la tête, Natsu finit par dire :

_Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je suis rassurée ! Encore merci pour Happy !

S'en allant alors, il partit avec Seryu, laissant Wendy seule dans sa chambre, combattant le désir de s'en aller avec lui.

Une fois de retour dans le couloir, Seryu marcha le plus doucement possible, tout en affirmant à Natsu.

_Il ne faut pas réveiller les sergents et le lieutenant ! Sinon, je vais me faire passer un sacré savon !

Cessant alors de la suivre, Natsu se courba alors avant de s'écrier :

_Merci ! C'est grâce à toi si Happy a été sauvé à temps ! Merci pour ce que tu as fait !

_C'est mon travail ! Affirma Seryu ! La justice veut … !

_La justice n'a rien à voir avec tes décisions ! rétorqua soudain Natsu ! Des personnes respectant la justice auraient très bien pu me laisser tomber, comme les deux gardes ! C'est toi seule qui a choisit de m'aider ! Merci !

_Euh, je … ! de rien !

Se retrouvant dehors, Natsu sortit de la caserne et commença à s'éloigner, pour se retourner vers Seryu :

_J'ai une dette envers toi ! Donc, si tu as un problème et que tu me rencontres, n'hésite pas à me le dire !

_C'est à moi de dire cela, et non pas le contraire ! assura Seryu, en faisant son salut militaire, en même temps que Koro ! La justice protège toujours les citoyens !

_Très bien ! Merci pour ce que tu as fait !

Puis s'en allant, il tourna dans un coin de la rue avant d'être attrapé par Lily, qui l'emmena au loin.

_Donc, nous avons échapper à la catastrophe ! remarqua Narenda, tandis que Night Raid était dans l'infirmerie.

_Happy a faillit mourir et Gadjeel est dans un sale état ! affirma Sheele.

_Je vais très bien ! rétorqua l'homme.

Pourtant, couché dans un lit, l'homme portait une multitude de bandages dû à son combat face à Zank.

_Tu as réussi à le battre ? l'interrogea Natsu.

Détournant son regard, l'homme marmonna :

_Bah, en fait … !

_Il s'est fait sauver par Tatsumi ! ricana soudain Mine ! D'après ce que j'ai compris, après ton départ, il s'est battu face à Zank ! Néanmoins, ce dernier était parvenu à prendre l'avantage en lisant les pensées de Gadjeel, tout en le blessant petit à petit ! Et au moment de lui porter le coup de grâce, Tatsumi était arrivé et est parvenu à bloquer la dague de Zank !

_Oh ! fit Natsu ! Bien joué Tatsumi ! Alors t'as réussi à la vaincre ?

_Pas vraiment ! En fait, pour tout dire, il m'a dominé en quelques instants et c'est Akame qui a dû prendre le relais et le tuer !

_Et maintenant, nous avons le teigu de Zank ! affirma Lubbock ! Il nous sera d'une grande aide pour plus tard ! Du moins, si nous trouvons une personne compatible !

Entendant la mort de Zank, Natsu ne put s'empêcher de sourire quelque peu, tout en fixant le corps d'Happy, couché dans un lit, et toujours inconscient. Pourtant, au fond de lui même, il ressentit un profond dégoût dû au fait de se réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un.

De ce fait, s'en allant alors, il affirma :

_Je vais marcher un peu !

Le voyant sortir ainsi, le regard baissé, Narenda décida de se lever pour le suivre. Une fois dehors, elle interpella en lui demandant :

_Est-ce que ça va ?

_Pas vraiment ! lui avoua le mage ! Je … Je ne sais plus où j'en suis !

S'adossant contre un mur, il se laissa tomber jusqu'en bas de ce dernier, tout en affirmant :

_Lorsque je me battais, avant, c'était juste pour mettre une raclée à un adversaire et tenter de le raisonner ! En aucun cas, je voulais tuer ceux que je combattais ! Mais là, avec ce qui s'est passé durant le combat et la blessure d'Happy, j'ai l'impression d'être heureux en entendant que Zank soit mort !

Regardant Narenda, il lui demanda :

_Est-ce normal de ressentir cela ?

Lui prenant soudain l'arrière de sa tête, Narenda rabattit son visage contre son abdomen. Ce geste était similaire à celui d'Erza. Néanmoins, ne portant pas d'armure, Narenda n'assomma en aucun cas Natsu. De plus, elle s'écria :

_Natsu, il en normal d'en vouloir à quelqu'un ! Il est normal de ressentir de la réjouissance quand ce dernier à fait quelque chose de mal à l'un de tes proches ! Ce que tu ressentis est quelque chose d'humain ! Néanmoins, il ne faut pas que cela aille trop loin ! Que tu apprécies le fait de tuer les gens encore et encore ! Happy est désormais vengé et tu n'as donc plus aucune raison de rejeter ta colère sur quelqu'un !

_Oui ! assura-t-il, en serrant le poing ! Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tout ceci, c'est à cause de gens malsains, qui ne cesse de corrompre les autres ! Si ce premier ministre n'avait pas envoyé autant de gens en prison pour être exécuté, Zank aurait peut-être pu garder un esprit sain !

_Natsu, même si ceci a été engendré par quelqu'un d'autre, Zank est responsable de ses actes ! Prends l'exemple de Bulat ! Il a beau avoir travaillé pour l'Empire, il a découvert la corruption qui régnait là-bas et nous a rejoint de son plein gré ! Zank n'a rien fait de cela ! Même en ayant découvert le mal qui régnait, il a lui-même commencer à règne de terreur ! Ce n'est pas quelqu'un à plaindre !

_Hé, Natsu ! s'écria soudain Leone.

Courant vers le garçon, elle tenait une petite boule de poils bleue dans ses mains, tandis que cette dernière affirma :

_Où est mon poisson du matin ?

Reconnaissant cette voix, Natsu se mit aussitôt debout, tandis que Leone lui présenta Happy :

_Tadam ! Regardes qui est réveillé !

Demeurant immobile, Natsu regardant son partenaire, tandis que ce dernier récupéra ses esprits. Se rappelant finalement ce qui s'était passé, l'Exceed déclara :

_Il n'y avait aucune raison de t'en faire Natsu ! Tu sais très bien que je ne mourrais pas pour si peu ! Après tout, nous nous sommes promis de rentrer à Fairy Tail, non ?

Le serrant aussitôt dans ses bras, Natsu eut du mal à retenir ses sanglots, tandis qu'il ordonna :

_Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, idiot de chat ! Ne me refais plus ça !

_Natsu ?

_Ne me laisses jamais seul ! cria Natsu, en le serrant plus fort.

Sentant des larmes lui picoter aussi les yeux, Happy leva la main pour refaire le signe de Fairy Tail, tout en s'écria :

_Aye !


	12. Pouvons-nous changer ?

**Chapitre 11**

Terminant de mettre son uniforme, Wendy dû expirer de nombreuses fois, avant de finalement se décider à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Se trouvant derrière en train de l'attendre, Seryu affirma :

_Bien le bonjour, assistant de la justice ! Prête pour une nouvelle journée ?

_C'est surtout moi qui devrait le demander ! rétorqua Wendy ! Tu t'es quand même fait tirer dessus !

_Une petite balle ne pourra jamais faire le poids face à la justice qui me protège !

Prenant la main de Wendy, Seryu l'emmena dehors avec Koro. Se retrouvant alors devant deux caisses en bois, la jeune femme prit l'une d'elles avant de demander :

_Tu vas t'en sortir avec la seconde ? Ou bien veux-tu que Koro la soulève ?

_Je peux m'en sortir ! affirma l'enfant, en commençant à la prendre ! Qui a-t-il là-dedans ?

_Une livraison ! répondit simplement Seryu, en se mettant déjà en route.

* * *

Ne cessant de fixer Seryu, ainsi que Koro, durant tout le trajet, Wendy la voyait afficher une mine radieuse, contraire à sa personnalité qu'elle avait montré face à Zank. Cependant, comparé à la veille, Wendy se méfiait d'elle, de peur d'être la victime d'une soudaine crise d'hystérie.

« Est-elle comme ça avec tous les bandits qu'elle rencontre ? Dans ce cas, je comprends ce qu'avait voulut dire le soldat de l'autre jour ! Cette fille pourrait me tuer juste à cause d'une contrariété ! »

Constatant alors que Wendy la fixait, Seryu l'interrogea :

_Il y a-t-il un problème ?

_Euh, non ! mentit Wendy ! Je me demandais juste où nous allons déposer ces caisses !

_Ici ! lui assura Seryu, en se dirigeant vers une église.

Jouant devant le bâtiment, un groupe d'enfant était en de s'amuser avec une balle. À peine virent-ils les deux filles arriver, qu'ils abandonnèrent leur partie pour courir vers Seryu :

_Onee-san est là !

_Bonjour, onee-san !

_Bonjour à tous ! s'écria Seryu ! Est-ce que tout le monde a été sage ?

_Oui ! assurèrent les enfants.

_Bien, où est Père Mory ?

_Dans le coin potager ! l'informa un garçon.

_Merci beaucoup ! le remercia Seryu, en reprenant son chemin.

_Hé, onee-san, tu joues avec nous ? l'interrogea une fillette.

_Désolé, pas aujourd'hui ! lui avoua Seryu, en lui caressant la tête ! Mais après demain j'aurais une journée de libre ! Je viendrais vous voir, promis !

Malgré cela, voyant leurs mines déconfites, Seryu affirma :

_Si vous voulez, vous pouvez jouer avec Koro !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les enfants se jettent sur le teigu et se mettent à le tirer dans tous les sens pour jouer avec lui. Apercevant le teigu se faire harceler de toutes parts, Wendy s'écria à Seryu :

_Est-ce une bonne idée ? Koro ne va pas … se transformer ?

_Ne t'en fais pas, il ne fera jamais de mal à un enfant de cette église ! lui assura Seryu ! Il n'est une menace qu'aux mauvaises personnes ! Et de toute façon, … !

S'en allant alors, elle murmura :

_Même s'ils font une bêtise, jamais je ne pardonnerais à quiconque de leur faire du mal !

_Hein ? s'étonna Wendy, en la suivant, laissant ainsi Koro seul face aux enfants hystériques.

* * *

Arrosant une lignée de salades, un vieux prêtre s'essuya le front tout en regardant le beau soleil au-dessus de lui.

_Quel magnifique temps ! Les enfants doivent être content de pouvoir jouer dehors avec un soleil pareil !

_Père Mory !

Se retournant, l'homme adressa un large sourire à Seryu, quand cette dernière arriva devant lui :

_Seryu ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

_Très bien, père Mory ! assura Seryu, en déposant sa caisse à ses pieds ! Comme toujours, je vous ais apporté de la nourriture ! Et la caisse que tient Wendy comporte des vêtements ainsi que des fournitures scolaires !

« Des quoi ? s'étonna Wendy, qui s'attendait à faire une livraison illégale.»

_Merci ! Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire sans ton aide ! Notre église reçoit trop peu d'argent pour que nous puissions nous occuper seul de ces enfants ! Ton aide nous est précieuse, Seryu !

_Ce n'est rien comparé au fait que vous vous occupez de ces enfants ! Vous êtes un homme de foi, Père Mory !

Prenant alors sa caisse et la posant sur celle de Wendy, la jeune femme porta ensuite les deux caisses, tout en affirmant :

_Je vais les ranger dans l'entrepôt !

_Merci beaucoup !

Partant alors, Seryu laissa Wendy seule avec le prêtre, qui se mit aussitôt à la fixer.

_Euh … bonjour ! Je suis Wendy !

_Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ! affirma Mory ! Tu es un soldat malgré le fait d'être un enfant ?

_J'ai la foi en moi ! assura Wendy, en pensant à ce que Seryu aurait répondu à sa place.

Souriant, en entendant cela, Mory finit par reprendre son arrosoir, pour arroser maintenant des citrouilles.

_C'est étrange ! D'habitude, Seryu vient toujours ici seule ! Aucun autre soldat de sa caserne ne prend la peine de l'aider quand il s'agit de s'occuper de nous !

_Euh, pour vous dire la vérité, je n'étais pas au courant de ce que nous devions faire avec ces caisses !

_Regrettes-tu donc d'être venu ?

_Non ! Bien sûr que non ! affirma Wendy ! Cela me fait toujours plaisir d'aider les autres ! Surtout si se sont des enfants ! Par contre, je suis surprise que les soldats s'occupent d'activité concernant le bénévolat !

_Ils ne le font pas ! rétorqua Mory ! Seryu s'est portée volontaire d'elle-même pour nous aider ! Elle s'est fait battu bec et ongles pour que ses supérieurs apportent un certain soutien pour qu'elle puisse acheter de la nourriture aux enfants de cette église !

_Se sont des orphelins ?

_Oui ! Ou alors des enfants de familles pauvres qui ont été abandonné ! En tant que prêtre, je ne peux pas les laisser dans la rue ! Je m'en occupe donc !

Entendant cela, Wendy ne sut pas quoi penser de lui. En tant normal, elle aurait été réjouit de savoir qu'une telle personne existait. Néanmoins, après tout ce qui s'était passé, elle ne savait plus qui croire.

Relevant quelque peu son dos, après s'être baissé, l'homme se mit soudain à grimacer, tout en affirmant :

_Mon dos n'est vraiment plus tout jeune !

De ce fait, s'approchant de lui, Wendy l'interrogea :

_Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous soulager ?

N'ayant pas le temps de lui répondre, l'homme sentit la jeune fille poser ses mains sur son dos, avant d'utiliser sa magie pour le guérir. Puis, tout en se concentrant, Wendy commencer à scruter son âme. Aussitôt, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour apercevoir une boule blanche, représentant l'âme du prêtre. Elle était complètement pure.

« Cet homme … c'est un homme bon ! »

Cessant alors de grimacer, l'homme se releva avec étonnement, tandis que son dos ne lui faisait plus souffrir.

_Que … ?

_Pour vos bonnes actions, le seigneur a décidé de faire en sorte que nous nous croisions afin que je soigne votre dos ! affirma Wedny, avec un sourire d'ange sur le visage.

_Tu … Tu es parvenu à me soigner ? Quel incroyable pouvoir tu as et tu sembles si gentille ! Pas étonnant que Seryu t'apprécie !

Se taisant alors , Wendy pesa le pour et le contre avant de finalement demander :

_Je peux vous poser une question ?

_Qui a-t-il ?

_Savez-vous pourquoi Seryu est … étrange ?

Arrêtant sa tâche, Mory se tourna vers elle avant de lui demander :

_Depuis combien de temps es-tu avec elle ?

_Deux jours !

_Et qu'a-t-elle fait d'étrange ?

_Quand nous nous battus contre quelqu'un, elle a montré un visage hystérique, voulant tout faire pour le tuer ! Je me suis presque réjouit lorsque l'homme s'est enfuit !

Entendant cela, Mory avoua alors :

_Malheureusement, il y a pire à craindre chez elle !

_Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? N'est-elle pas une personne qui veuille faire respecter la justice ?

_Si, elle le veut ! affirma Mory, en serrant alors son emprise sur son arrosoir ! Néanmoins … !

Grinchant alors des dents, il affirma :

_Au lieu d'être aidé par une bonne personne, Seryu a croisé le chemin d'Ogre ! C'est à cause de lui si l'âme de Seryu est désormais corrompue ! Il lui a fait sans cesse des discours sur sa propre justice, ne faisant que la tromper ! Même s'il est mort … je ne peux pas lui pardonner ! Seryu n'est pas la seule ! Plusieurs autres soldats ont été trompé par cet homme et sont devenus, pour la plupart, de véritables criminels ne pensant qu'à s'enrichir !

Regardant alors le ciel, Mory s'écria :

_Wendy ! Que penses-tu de cet empire ? A-t-il réellement une chance de survivre en continuant sur cette lancée ?

_Non ! avoua la jeune fille, sans hésiter.

S'avançant alors vers un pied de tomate, elle se mit à fixer une tomate verte qui avait le plus grand mal à pousser.

_Tant que l'empire continuera sur cette lancer, le développement de ce pays ne pourra jamais voir le jour ! L'empire est déjà condamné, avant même d'avoir pu montrer sa véritable puissance au reste du monde ! Pourtant … !

Tournant alors la tomate, elle finit par apercevoir une tache rouge, qui semblait repousser toute la surface verte autour d'elle.

_Il y a des personnes qui se batte en ce moment pour permettre à ce pays de survivre ! Eux, ils n'ont pas perdus espoir et continueront à avancer peu importe les obstacles ! Et un jour, le peuple de cet empire les soutiendra et se battra à leurs côtés ! J'en suis certaine !

L'écoutant, Mory affirma, en posant la main sur sa tête :

_Si jeune est déjà si intelligente et pure ! Je regrette vraiment que tu ne sois pas l'empereur de cette ville !

_Que … ? s'étonna Wendy, en se retournant vers lui.

Se courbant soudain devant elle, Mory s'écria :

_Je t'en supplie ! Je ne sais pas qu'elle est ta relation avec elle mais, sauves au moins Seryu de cet empire !

_Quoi ?

_Elle n'est pas une mauvaise personne ! assura Mory ! C'est juste une jeune fille égarée qui attend que quelqu'un la tire hors du gouffre où elle est en ce moment même prisonnière !

_Je … Je … ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas ! C'est grâce à elle si j'ai pu rejoindre l'armée ! Mais … c'est quoi son problème avec les bandits ? Pourquoi les hait-elle à ce point ?

_Son père est mort sur le front ! lui expliqua Mory ! Et elle s'est retrouvée alors toute seule, avec juste comme présence paternelle cet enfoiré d'Ogre ! Quand tu sais que ton père s'est fait tuer par un révolutionnaire, et que ton maître te déclare qu'il faut tuer chacun d'entre eux, tous les jours, il est normal de penser que Seryu se mettra à ressentir une profonde haine vis à vis de ceux qui ne respecte pas les lois de l'empire !

Fixant alors Wendy, il déclara :

_J'ai déjà essayé de la raisonner ! Mais elle ne semble que voir la justice d'Ogre, tout en restant aveugle concernant le reste ! Elle ne voit le monde qu'en noir et blanc, ne comprenant pas que des personnes peuvent toujours rejoindre le droit chemin, même après avoir commis un pêché ! Mais toi, toi tu peux sûrement le faire !

_Mais je … !

_Wendy ! l'appela soudain Seryu, en revenant vers elle ! Il est temps pour nous de commencer notre patrouille de la journée !

_C'est bon Seryu ! As-tu eu au moins le temps de prier ?

_Oui ! affirma-t-elle ! Merci encore de prendre soin de sa tombe !

_J'ai juste encore quelque chose à dire à ton amie, peux-tu attendre devant ?

_Oui, père Mory !

La voyant alors partir, Wendy voulut savoir :

_De quelle tombe parlait-elle ?

_Celle de son père ! lui apprit Mory ! Il a été enterré ici ! En fait, quand il était jeune, son père était un orphelin de cet endroit ! Il a vécu dans la misère avant d'arriver dans cette église et c'est pourquoi il a voulu rejoindre l'armée afin que la justice soit respectée ! Seryu veut faire la même chose ! Néanmoins, elle ne suit pas le même chemin que lui !

L'écoutant Wendy s'en alla alors, tout en affirmant :

_Je ne vous promets rien !

_Hum ?

_Mais je ferais ce que je pourrais ! assura Wendy, en lui adressant un sourire confiant ! Je resterai avec elle pour le soutenir et la réconforter ! Et, mes amis et moi, ne laisserons plus personne prendre le pouvoir pour des raisons égoïstes ! Oui … !

Regardant le soleil, au-dessus d'elle, elle affirma :

_Nous allons faire disparaître le mal de cet empire !

Ayant alors l'impression de voir un rayon de soleil l'éclairer, Mory se demanda :

« Est une simple enfant … ou bien un ange ? »

* * *

Courant vers l'avant de l'église, Wendy aperçut alors Seryu poursuit plusieurs des enfants, qui séquestraient maintenant Koro.

_Laissez-le, nous devons aller faire respecter la justice !

_On le rendra si Onee-san joue avec nous !

_Je reviendrait bientôt ! assura la jeune femme.

Cognant soudain son pied contre une pierre, une fillette tomba tout à coup par terre. Se relevant quelque peu, elle finit par se mettre à sangloter, tout en tenant son genou qui était en train de saigner.

_Ouin ! J'ai mal !

S'arrêtant alors, Seryu se dirigea aussitôt vers elle, tout en l'interrogeant :

_Est-ce que ça va ?

_Je saigne ! se plaignit l'enfant.

Arrivant alors, Wendy mit sa main devant le genou de l'enfant, et en quelques secondes, elle parvint à faire disparaître le saignement.

_Voilà ! Te sens-tu mieux ?

La regardant d'abord avec peur, l'enfant finit par montrer de l'émerveillement quand elle fut complètement guérit.

_Merci, Nee-chan !

_Mais de rien, voyons ! Fais attention, la prochaine fois !

_Oui ! assura l'enfant, en se relevant.

Mais aussitôt, tout un groupe d'enfants se mit à entourer Wendy tout en posant divers questions :

_Comment as-tu fait ça, Nee-chan ?

_Nee-chan, es-tu une magicienne ?

_Peux-tu nous apprendre à le faire, Nee-chan ?

Se faisant complètement submergé, Wendy peinait à faire garder le calme autour d'elle. Puis, finalement, l'attrapant par l'arrière de son uniforme, Seryu la tira vers elle, avant de se mettre à courir loin de l'église :

_Il faut faire vite ! La justice n'attend mal !

Se faisant tirer, tout comme Koro au bout de sa laisse, Wendy marmonna :

_Tu … m'étrangles !

S'arrêtant alors Seryu la lâcha ce qui permit à Wendy de respirer de nouveau. Néanmoins, avant de pouvoir se mettre debout, Seryu l'interrogea :

_Crois-tu vraiment à la justice ?

_Hum ? Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

_Si je te dis que je fais autant d'efforts pour que ces enfants puissent avoir un avenir sûr, est-ce que tu trouverais cela ridicule ?

Surpris par sa question, Wendy l'interrogea :

_En fait, tu veux te débarrasser de tous les méchants car tu as peur que ces derniers ne tuent n'importe qui, comme ceci s'est passé avec ton père ?

Ne faisant aucun effort pour la regarder, Seryu finit cependant par opiner de la tête :

_C'est possible en effet ! Néanmoins, je t'avoue que c'est aussi pour venger les êtres qui m'étaient chers ! Oui, pour cela … !

Serrant le point, elle rugit :

_J'anéantirais Night Raid ! Et quand ces criminels auront disparu, mon père et mon maître seront vengés, et les enfants pourront vivre en toute sécurité !

Restant muette, en entendant cela, Wendy ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire. Pourtant, elle répondit finalement :

_Moi, je n'ai rien contre Night Raid ! Cependant, si c'est pour protéger les enfants de cette ville, je me battrai contre n'importe qui, qui essayerait de leur faire du mal !

Souriant en entendant cela, Seryu passa son bras autour de son cou avant de la rapprocher d'elle, tout en déclarant :

_C'est pour cela que je t'ai pris comme mon assistante ! Je peux lire la justice qui est en toi ! Je suis si contente que tu sois avec moi !

Serrant, quant à elle, les dents, Wendy eut l'impression de trahir la jeune fille, alors qu'elle était du côté de Night Raid.

« Comment ? Comment suis-je censé lui faire comprendre que l'ennemi de l'empire est l'empire lui-même ? Comment lui dire que je suis un espion ? Comment lui dire que je ne la laisserai jamais tuer le moindre membre de Night Raid ? Comment lui dire que le chemin qu'elle suit n'est pas celui de la justice ? »

Lui prenant alors la main, Seryu la tira de nouveau avant d'affirmer :

_Allons aidez les gens !

La voyant toujours arborer son sourire, Wendy pensa :

« Mais je sais une chose … je la ferais changer ! Oui ! Je lui montrerais le vrai ennemi que nous devons affronter ! »

* * *

Faisant un pas en arrière, tout en baillant, Gadjeel esquiva sans problème un coup d'épée de Tatsumi, avant de lui envoyer une pichenette. Sentant sa tête partir en arrière, Tatsumi fit emporter par son armure et tomba en arrière, dans une rivière.

_C'est trop facile ! soupira Gadjeel.

_Enfoiré ! cria soudain Tatsumi, en sortant de la rivière, une main sur son front ! Ça fait super mal !

_Il faut savoir ce que tu veux ! affirma Gadjeel ! Si tu veux devenir plus fort, tu es obligé d'avoir le meilleur des entraînements !

_Il a raison ! affirma Sheele, qui se contenta de regarder les deux hommes durant leurs entraînements ! Je t'ai concocté un programme spéciale pour ton entraînement, que tu vas suivre à la lettre afin de devenir plus fort !

_Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? l'interrogea Tatsumi ! En y pensant, je ne t'ai jamais vu faire une seule corvée !

_C'est vrai ça ! remarqua Gadjeel ! À part tuer, que fais-tu ici ?

_En fait, je suis dispensée de toute corvée !

_Pourquoi ? C'est du favoritisme !

_En fait, quand j'ai essayé de cuisiner, j'ai rendu Akame furieuse en brûlant la viande ! Quand j'ai voulu faire le ménage, Bulat a pris ma place après que j'ai mis le bazar partout ! Quand j'ai tenté de faire les courses, je me suis plusieurs fois trompé, ce qui a fait décidé Narenda de confier cette tâche à Leone ! Et quand j'ai voulu faire une lessive, j'ai lavé Mine avec les vêtements !

_Comment peut-on faire ça, pour le dernier ? voulurent savoir Gadjeel et Tatsumi.

_On va dire que c'est une sorte d'exploit ! remarqua Lily.

_N'empêche, il y a un truc qui m'étonne ! affirma Gadjeel, en s'asseyant sur une pierre ! Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'as pas du tout l'apparence ni la mentalité d'une tueuse ! Alors, que fais-tu ici ?

_C'est vrai ça ! avoua Tatsumi ! Pour quelle raison as-tu décidé de te mettre l'Empire à dos ?

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, Sheele affirma :

_Lorsque j'étais petite, je travaillais dans le restaurant familial de mes parents ! Néanmoins, comme vous devez vous en doutez, j'enchaînais boulette après boulette ! À cause de cela, tout le monde se moquait de moi ! Pourtant, une fille ne m'a jamais rejeté et est même devenue mon amie ! Elle ne me grondait jamais ni ne m'insultait ! À la place, elle me parlait gentiment et me faisait rire en permanence !

Grinçant soudain des dents, elle continua :

_Mais tout ceci fut stoppé le jour, où son ex-ami est venu dans le restaurant ! Drogué et fou de rage, il l'avait attaqué et commencé à l'étrangler ! C'est en voyant cela que mon cerveau s'est mis en marche ! Vous savez, on dit souvent que les grands esprits ont un coup de génie durant leurs vies ! Moi, ceci s'est passé quand j'ai égorgé l'homme avec un couteau ! Et en un instant, son corps s'est retrouvé à terre, couvert de sang, tandis que celui de mon amie ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler !

Après ce drame, ce fut la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues ! Apparentement, elle m'avait considéré comme un monstre à cause de mon geste !

_Tu ne peux pas être considéré ainsi, si tu l'as sauvé ! rétorqua Tatsumi.

_Oh que si ! affirma Sheele ! Puisque quelques jours plus tard, un groupe de tueurs est arrivé devant moi ! Il était ici afin de venger leur chef que j'avais té et m'avait déjà avertit d'abord tué mes parents ! Pourtant, je suis restée calme, sans éprouver la moindre émotion ! Et en un éclair, je me suis saisit du couteau que j'avais sur moi et je l'ai utilisé pour tous les tuer ! À cet instant, mon cerveau s'est remis de nouveau en marche, et jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi lucide ! J'ai un problème dans ma tête qui m'empêche d'avoir le moindre remord de mes actes ! De ce fait, je me suis alors dit que je pouvais, par moi-même, débarrasser la société de toutes les ordures qui y vivait !

L'écoutant Tatsumi affirma :

_En fin de compte, chacun d'entre vous a eut le droit à son lot de souffrances !

_Peut-être ! Néanmoins, comme on le dit souvent, après la tempête, seul le soleil peut apparaître ! L'empire gagne peut-être cette bataille, il n'en reste pas moins que la guerre est loin d'être finie !

_Et c'est pour cela qu'on va s'entraîner encore ! assura Gadjeel, en posant soudain la main sur l'épaule de Tatsumi, tout en affichant un sourire sadique ! L'heure de la pause est finie !

Aussitôt, la forêt put être témoin de nombreux cris d'agonie, poussé par Tatsumi, tandis que Gadjeel prit un malin plaisir à s'en servir comme sac de frappe.


	13. La justice, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Chapitre 12

Criant en posant ses mains sur son crâne, Natsu se laissa tomber sur le dos, avant qu'Akame ne retire Spectator de son front.

_Quelle saloperie ! rugit Natsu, en fixant le teigu avec une certaine colère.

_Toi non plus, tu n'es pas compatible avec lui ! comprit Narenda, tout en regardant Tatsumi et Gadjeel, qui avait essayé le teigu avant lui ! Dans ce cas, je vais l'envoyer au quartier général pour qu'il puisse trouver un porteur compatible !

_Donc, vous collectez les teigus pour augmenter les forces de votre armée ! comprit Lily ! C'est assez bien penser vu le fait qu'un teigu peut très bien égaliser la force d'un bataillon de soldats !

_Ce sont des objets inestimable ! approuva Lubbock ! Et puis, une arme en notre possession est une arme que l'armée impériale ne pourra pas avoir !

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi votre chef n'a pas de teigu ? voulut savoir Natsu ! Est-elle plus faible qu'on ne le pense ?

Deux secondes plus tard, sa tête était coincé dans le plancher, tandis que Narenda affirma :

_La force n'est pas une condition pour avoir un teigu ! Les teigus ont un esprit comme nous et ils ne donnent leurs pouvoirs qu'à des personnes sur la même longueur d'onde qu'eux ! Plus la comptabilité des teigus est forte et plus ce dernier sera puissant !

_Et quel teigu est le plus puissant ? voulut savoir Tatsumi.

Se rasseyant, Narenda semblait songeuse, avant de répondre :

_Le teigu qui contrôle la glace !

_Hein ? s'étonna Natsu, en sortant sa tête du plancher ! Le pouvoir de Grey ?

_Grey ?

_C'est l'un des mages de notre guilde ! Il maîtrise la magie de la glace !

_Eh bien, dans notre monde, c'est une femme qui a ce pouvoir ! Et elle est en ce moment même occuper à conquérir les tribus du nord !

_Est-elle si forte ? voulut savoir Gadjeel.

_Si elle est comme Grey, Natsu pourrait faire jeu égal avec elle ! remarqua Happy.

_Hein ? Je suis plus fort que ce nul !

_Mais oui !

_Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Je pourrais battre Grey et cette femme les yeux fermés !

Frappant soudain l'accoudoir de son siège, Narenda attira l'attention de tout le monde, tandis que son visage montra de la colère :

_Je vous interdit de la sous-estimer ! Prendre sa force à la légère équivaut à se faire tuer ! Cette femme … c'est un véritable monstre ! À côté, la force du capitaine Ogre équivaut à peine à un pourcent de sa force !

_Quoi ? s'affola Tatsumi ! Vous plaisantez ?

_Et malheureusement, il y a un autre général du même calibre qu'elle ! remarqua Bulat ! Le général Budo ! Avec eux, il est impossible de s'attaquer à l'Empire sans plan ! Le pire scénario pour nous serait de les combattre, tous les deux, de front ! C'est pour cela que nous devons collecter le plus de teigus possible !

Réfléchissant soudain, Tatsumi voulut savoir :

_Si j'ai bien compris, les teigus ont tous des pouvoirs différents !

_Oui ! Et il reste peut-être plusieurs d'entre eux qui n'ont pas encore été découvert !

_Mais , dans ce cas, il y a sûrement un teigu qui peut ramener les morts à la vie ! Et s'il existe, je pourrais ramener Sayo à la vie !

_Impossible ! rétorqua Akame ! Si un tel teigu existait, empereur qui a créé ces derniers ne serait jamais mort ! Il l'aurait utilisé pour être immortel !

Entendant cela, Tatsumi s'en alla alors de la pièce, le regard baissé.

Regardant les étoiles, Tatsumi resta ensuite par terre, tout en restant silencieux. Néanmoins, il demanda finalement :

_J'aurais tout donné pour que mon amie ressuscite !

_Je le sais ! affirma Natsu, en avançant vers lui.

S'asseyant alors à côté de lui, le garçon déclara :

_Je ne devrai spas te dire ça ! Ça ne ferait que te donner des fausses espoirs ! Néanmoins, n'abandonne pas cette idée de revoir ton amie !

_Hein ? s'étonna Tatsumi, en le regardant.

_En fait, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai perdu une amie qui m'était chère ! Elle s'appelait Lisanna ! Elle s'était fait tuée durant une mission !

_Désolée pour cela !

_Pas la peine ! Lisanna est toujours en vie, et en pleine forme !

_Quoi ?

_À la suite d'un miracle, Lisanna a pu survivre à ses blessures et j'ai pu ensuite la revoir et la ramener à Fairy Tail ! Bref, tout ça pour de dire … !

Lui donnant une bourrade amicale à l'épaule, il affirma, avec un sourire confiant :

_Tu ne sais pas ce que te réserve la vie ! Mais sois sûr d'une chose ! C'est en continuant à croire en ses rêves que ces derniers ont le plus de chances de se réaliser ! Alors ne perds pas espoir, mon pote !

Sanglotant alors, Tatsumi ne put qu'opiner de la tête tout en murmurant :

_Oui ! Je continuerai à garder espoir ! De toute façon, je n'ai à perdre !

Les bras tendus sur les côtés, Seryu sifflotait gaîment tout en s'amusant à marcher sur la bordure d'un trottoir, tout en essayant de ne pas tomber. Encore une fois, la capital était parfaitement calme et aucun criminel n'était en vue.

_C'est vraiment animé ! remarqua Wendy, tandis que toute la population de la ville semblait s'être donné rendez-vous dehors, à la recherche d'une taverne ou d'un marché ! Cela me rappelle un peu chez moi !

_Ah oui ? Et d'où viens-tu, Wendy ?

_De Magnolia !

_Je ne connais pas ! avoua Seryu ! En tout cas, j'espère que les gens vivent en paix, là-bas !

_Bien sûr ! Nous les membres de Fairy Tail sommes chargés de la protéger !

_Fairy Tail ? s'étonna Seryu.

S'arrêtant alors, elle se mit à penser à quelque chose.

_Qui a-t-il ?

_C'est étrange … ! Depuis quand les fées ont une queue ?

Souriant en entendant cette question, Wedny lui apprit :

_Qui le sait ? Pour répondre à cette question, il faudrait encore savoir si les fées existent réellement ! Mais personne ne le sait ! Une énigme éternelle est une source constante d'aventures ! C'est en parti ce qui explique le nom de mon groupe !

_Cela à l'air hyper fun ! affirma Seryu ! Combattre la justice tout en se faisant des tonnes d'amis ! C'est la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé !

J'apprêtais à approuver la même chose, Wendy fut soudain couper par le cri d'une femme. Sortant alors d'une boulangerie, trois hommes s'enfuirent avec plusieurs miches de pains entre les mains, et vus leurs tenues, il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas de quoi les payer. Ce n'était que trois pauvres cherchant simplement à se nourrir.

« C'est compréhensible ! remarqua Wendy ! La richesse n'appartenant qu'aux nobles, il est difficile aux pauvres de se nourrir sans voler ! »

_Koro ! marmonna soudain Seryu ! Un crime vient d'être commis !

Relevant son regard, pour ne montrer que de la colère, elle affirma :

_Nous allons les éliminer de ce pas !

_Les quoi ? s'horrifia Wendy.

L'ignorant, Seryu se mit alors à poursuivre les trois voleurs.

« Elle veut … les tuer ? »

S'arrêtant de courir, l'un des trois voleurs posa délicatement son butin dans une caisse en bois et fut bientôt imiter par ses comparses.

_Je n'y crois pas ! Vous avez vu ce que nous avons raflé ? Avec ça, nos familles auront de quoi manger durant plusieurs jours !

_Mes enfants auront enfin autre chose à manger que des trucs moisis !

Moins optimiste que les deux autres, le troisième homme jeta constamment des regards derrière lui, avant de finalement demander :

_Vous croyez pas que nous allons nous faire arrêter pour cela ?

_Aucun risque ! affirma l'un de ses comparses, en attrapant un morceau de pain et faisant mine de le manger ! Nous n'avons blessé et tué personne ! Nous n'avons même pas piqué la caisse et nous n'étions même pas armé ! Dans une heure, les gardes auront oublié cette histoire et personne ne parlera plus de ce vol !

_Ah oui ? s'étonna une voix.

Lâchant alors son morceau de pain, le voleur tomba sur ses fesses, tout en tremblant, tandis que ses deux camarades reculèrent tout en bégayant :

_T … T … Toi ?

_Oh, vous me connaissez ? s'étonna Seryu, tandis qu'elle était en train de les fixer du haut d'une toiture ! De ce fait, je pense que ça ne sert à rien pour moi de me présenter !

_C'est la meurtrière sanglante ! s'horrifia l'un des hommes, avant de faire mine de s'enfuir.

Atterrissant alors avec force, Koro se dressa devant lui, lui coupant le passage.

_Ah, son monstre est là !

_Vous venez de commettre à vol ! remarqua Seryu ! De ce fait, vous êtes des criminels ! Pour la justice de cette ville, je vais me débarrasser de vous !

_Attends ! Attends ! Nous n'avons fait que voler quelques miches de pains ! C'est tout !

_Koro ! prononça simplement Seryu.

Criant d'effroi, le trio de voleurs vit la gueule de Koro s'ouvrirent pour se refermer sur eux.

_NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN !

_SERRES DU DRAGON DU VENT !

Sentant un violent coup de pied le percuter au-dessus du crâne, la tête du Koro finit par rencontrer le sol et fissura ce dernier.

_Que … ? s'étonna Seryu.

Atterrissant devant les voleurs, Wendy lui adressa un regard remplit de colère, tout en lui demandant :

_Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ? Es-tu devenue folle ou quoi ?

_Hein ? Mais n'as-tu donc pas vu ce que ces vauriens voler ce pain ? Ce sont des mauvaises personnes !

_Ils n'ont juste pas de quoi manger ! rétorqua Wedny ! Regardes les ! Cela se voit qu'ils meurent de faim ! Ils n'ont même pas d'arme sur eux ! Ce qui montre qu'ils ne voulaient que de la nourriture et blesser personne !

_S'ils voulaient à manger, ils n'avaient qu'à demander à des bonnes âmes de leur donner de l'argent !

Serrant soudain des dents, l'un des voleurs rugit :

_Tu te fiches de nous ou quoi ? Tu crois qu'il y a de bonnes personnes qui nous donneraient de l'argent, ici ? Les nobles ne pensent qu'à leur petite personne ! Quand à vous les gardes … !

Serrant le poing, il ragea :

_Tout ce que vous faites, c'est nous donner des coups en nous voyant mendier ! Ou bien vous venez en pleine nuit dans les quartiers pauvres pour violer les femmes qui sont toutes seules !

_Hein ? fit Seryu, avec un regard ne montrant que de la frustration ! Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer ? Que nous, la garde impériale qui représentons la justice nous ne faisons pas bien notre travail ?

_La justice ? Quelle justice ? On te connaît bien, toi ! Tu n'es qu'une sale meurtrière qui prétend faire justice ! Tu pense être une justicière mais tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un monstre !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Seryu pointe ses armes vers lui et commence à lui tirer dessus :

_Va crever !

Déviant alors les balles, un violent courant d'air protégea le voleur tandis que Wendy se déplaça entre lui et Seryu.

_Arrêtes ça, tout de suite, Seryu !

_Je ne fais qu'appliquer la justice !

_Quelle justice ? voulut savoir Wendy ! Ne comprends-tu donc pas ce que ces gens ressentent ? Tu connais la ville par cœur, non ? Tu as donc dû remarquer la différence entre les quartiers où les riches vivent et ceux où ces personnes habitent ! Ils n'ont rien et pourtant, c'est leurs impôts qui enrichissent ceux qui ont déjà assez d'argent pour vivre des décennies sans travailler !

_La pauvreté ne justifie pas le vol ! rétorqua Seryu, en fonçant sur elle ! Si tu fais parti de la justice, tu devrais le savoir !

La voyant faire mine de lui donner un coup de poing, Wendy brandit son propre poing vers elle et le recouvrit de vent. Se rencontrant, les deux coups de poings finirent par faire reculer les deux filles, tandis que Seryu se retrouva en face de Wendy.

_Je suis ta supérieure, Wendy ! Tu dois donc m'obéir !

_Je n'obéis pas à une personne aveugle et stupide ! Ces personnes doivent avoir des familles qui meurent de faim ! Je ne dis pas que le vol est bien ! Je dis juste que cela va permettre à plusieurs personnes de vivre ! N'est-ce pas là le but de la justice ?

_Hein ?

_La justice est fait pour que les gens puissent vivre en étant égaux entre eux ! Les nobles ne respectent pas cela et volent l'argent des pauvres ! La preuve, si tu n'étais pas là, qui serait à pour aider les enfants de l'église de tout à l'heure !

Voyant Seryu garder le silence, Wendy continua :

_Tu es la seule personne qui leur vient en aide ! Si tu n'étais pas là, père Mory ne pourrait pas s'occuper d'eux ! Les nobles pourraient le faire, et pourtant ils ne font rien ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils sont égoïstes ! C'est donc à nous, la garde impériale, de nous occuper des gens mourant de faim ! Et même si le viol est mal, en quoi cela justifie-t-il de les tuer ? En quoi les tuer va changer quelque chose ?

_Les tuer permettra de retirer le mal de cette ville !

_Tu es idiote ou quoi ? l'interrogea Wendy ! En voyant que tu protèges leurs petits intérêts, les riches vont continuer à exploiter les pauvres ! Et ça, c'est mal ! La justice n'est-elle pas fait pour défendre le pauvre face au riche ? La justice n'est-elle pas faite tout le monde ait quelque chose à manger et un vrai toit sur la tête ? La justice n'est-elle pas fait pour pardonner aux gens leurs pêchées ?

À cet instant, se relevant alors, Koro semblait confus par ce qui venait de se passer. Néanmoins, se rappelant du dernier ordre de Seryu, il ouvrit de nouveau sa bouche, en direction des voleurs. Pourtant, quelqu'un l'arrêta de nouveau :

_Koro, arrêtes !

S'immobilisant aussitôt, Koro regarda Seryu avec surprise, tandis que cette dernière se retourna pour s'en aller.

_Seryu ? s'étonna Wendy.

Finissant par s'arrêtant, Seryu lança un regard derrière elle avant d'affirmer :

_On va faire comme si nous n'avions rien vu ! Néanmoins, si je vous revois voler, vous ne vous en sortirez pas aussi bien ! Partez, immédiatement !

Se regardant avec surprise, le trio de voleurs ne se fit par prier et s'enfuirent avec leur butin. Pourtant, s'arrêtant finalement, l'un des hommes s'agenouilla par terre avant de crier :

_Merci beaucoup ! Ma famille pourra manger ce soir ! Merci !

L'entendant ensuite s'en aller, Seryu eut l'impression, d'entendre la voir d'Ogre dans sa tête, lui crier :

'' Mais que fais-tu Seryu ? Ce n'est pas la justice que je t'ai apprise ! Tu dois tuer tous les bandits de cette ville ! ''

Se retournant aussitôt, Seryu alla donner un ordre à Koro, quand elle vit Wendy s'approcher d'elle avant de la doubler, tout en lui disant :

_Tu vois que tu peux faire le bien !

_Tsss ! Nous sommes devenues complice de leur crime !

_Dans ce cas, nous n'aurons qu'à être punies ! affirma Wendy, tout en conservant un sourire sur son visage ! Puisque nous les avons laissés voler de la nourriture, nous ne mangerons pas aujourd'hui ! Cela compensera ! On n'a pas besoin de se faire tuer pour si peu ! C'est même ridicule !

_Tu insinues que ma justice est ridicule, c'est ça ? s'énerva Seryu.

_Tu justice va trop loin ! lui avoua Wendy ! Le fait que tu protèges la population est une bonne chose ! Cependant, le fait que tu penses que l'âme des gens sont blanches ou noires est idiot !

_Pourquoi ?

_Prends cet exemple ! Si un riche vole un pauvre alors qu'il a déjà beaucoup d'argent, est-ce bien ou mal ?

_C'est mal, bien sûr ! Je ne vous même pas pourquoi le riche ferait- ça !

_Et pourtant, c'est le cas ! affirma Wendy ! Sinon, où est-ce que les riches trouveraient-ils leur argent ? Bon, comme deuxième exemple, si un pauvre vole un riche pour ensuite distribuer son butin à des personnes mourant de faim et n'ayant pas de l'argent, est-ce bien ou mal ?

_Selon la justice, c'est … !

_Je ne te demande pas de me répondre au nom de la justice ! rétorqua Wendy ! Réponds selon ton propre opinion ! Voler pour nourrir des enfants affamés, est-ce bien ou mal ?

Gardant le silence, Seryu ne pensa qu'à une chose :

« C'est mal ! C'est mal ! C'est mal ! »

Pourtant, ce fut d'un simple murmure qu'elle affirma :

_Je ne sais pas !

_Moi aussi ! affirma Wendy.

_Hein ? s'étonna Seryu.

_Peu importe la raison, la vol n'est jamais un bon geste ! Néanmoins, si nous capturons le riche et le pauvre, et que nous leur demandons prou quelles raisons ont-ils volés, contre qui vas-tu être le plus en colère ?

Pour cette question, Seryu conserva le silence.

_Le riche aura volé au pauvre pour une raison égoïste ! l'informa Wendy ! Il n'avait pas besoin de la faire ! Pourtant, sa soif de richesse lui ordonne de voler plus ! Quand au pauvre, il volera pour donner aux plus démunis ! C'est loin d'être un mal en soi, et je pense que je pourrais facilement lui pardonner ! La nature d'un vol est ce qui définit si ce dernier est bien ou mal ! Ça, c'est ma propre façon de penser !

_Pour moi, c'est ridicule ! rétorqua Seryu ! Si les gens pensent de cette façon, ils vont voler tout en prétextant vouloir tout donner aux pauvres !

_Dans ce cas, il faut faire en sorte que le riche arrête de voler l'argent du pauvre ! déclara tout simplement Wendy ! Si tout le monde avait la même richesse, aucun vol ne serait commis !

Reprenant sa marche, Wendy laissa Seryu perdue dans ses pensées, tandis que ses différentes émotions l'empêchèrent de réfléchir sans avoir une migraine.

« Au moins, elle prend quelque peu mes paroles au sérieux ! remarqua Wedny. »

Un couinement se fit soudain entendre. Baissant son regard, Wendy vit Koro, ayant reprit sa petite taille, en train de la fixer, tout en restant loin d'elle.

_Tu as peur de moi ? s'étonna Wendy, en s'accroupissant près de lui ! Tu as eu mal à cause de mon coup de pied ? Désolé pour cela ! Si tu veux, tout à l'heure, je t'achèterai quelque chose pour me faire pardonner !

Voyant alors son teigu gesticuler de joie, Seryu ne put s'empêcher de penser :

« Koro n'avait jamais admis le capitaine Ogre près de lui ! Et s'il essayait de le toucher, Koro faisait mine de le mordre ! Pourtant … ! »

Voyant Wendy se mettre à caresser la tête de Koro, Seryu parut étonner de voir le teigu ne pas bouger d'un cil :

« Wendy vient juste de le frapper et il fait comme si de rien n'était ! Puisqu'il réagit à ma justice, est-ce qu'il respecte davantage celle de Wendy que celle d'Ogre-sama ? »


	14. Night Raid ou Seryu ? Le choix de Wendy

**Chapitre 13**

Alors que la nuit était tombé, Natsu se trouvait en train de voler par-dessus les toits, grâce à l'aide d'Happy. Reniflant l'air, ce dernier affirma :

_Miam ! Ça sent les grillades ! Il doit avoir pas mal de restaurants, plus bas !

_Bah moi, je ne sens que l'odeur du tabac ! affirma Natsu, en se pinçant le nez ! Il y a un monde fou de fumeurs plus bas !

_Ici, Narenda nous a apprit que ces quartiers étaient fréquentés par un bon nombre de gangs et de femmes payant leurs services ! C'est donc normal que beaucoup d'entre eux soient accros à la cigarette !

_Bon, où est Leone ? voulut savoir Natsu, en la cherchant du regard.

_Là-bas ! remarqua Happy, en voyant une silhouette féline en train de sauter de toit en toit, tout en tenant Tasumi dans ses bras.

_Elle saute super vite ! déclara Natsu ! Pourquoi tu ne sais pas faire ça alors que tu es un chat ?

_Je sais voler ! Ça ne te suffit pas ? rétorqua Happy, vexé de ce commentaire.

Distinguant Leone entrer dans un bâtiment en passant par une petite ouverture, menant à un grenier, Happy se laissa descendre, avant d'entrer dans l'ouverture. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de descendre le plus bas possible pour que la tête de Natsu se cogne contre une poutre.

_Aïe, enfoiré !

Le laissant aussitôt tomber, il laissa Natsu rouler sur le sol, avant d'atterrir aux pieds de Leone.

_Eh ben, quelle entrée ! ricana cette dernière, tandis que Natsu se releva avec une belle marque rouge sur le visage.

_Attends, que je l'attrape ! grogna ce dernier.

_Ah, j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir ! avoua Tatsumi, en ayant envie de vomir ! Leone, tu n'es qu'une folle !

_Chut ! Maintenant, nous sommes en mode '' discrétion '' !

Avançant alors sans faire le moindre bruit, la jeune femme s'agenouilla près d'une planche de bois et retira sans mal cette dernière.

_Par ici ! chuchota-t-elle, en faisant signe aux garçons.

Avançant jusqu'à elle, Natsu plaqua ses mains sur son nez, tandis qu'il avait envie de pleurer de douleur.

_C'est quoi cette odeur ?

_Hum ? s'étonna Tatsumi,en se penchant au-dessus de l'ouverture.

Aussitôt, il se mit à rougir, en voyant l'ensemble des filles, en petite tenue, en train de fumer un étrange mélange, qui semblait être la source du mal de Natsu.

_C'est quoi ça, encore ?

_Sûrement un lieu où on fait du commerce d'esclaves ! assura Happy, en se posant près de lui.

Entrant à cet instant, deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce. Ayant un cache œil, le premier affirma :

_N'est-ce pas merveilleux, les filles ? Si vous continuez à ramener beaucoup d'argent, je serai d'accord pour vous ramener plus de médicaments !

_Oui, monsieur !

_Médicament ? s'étonna Natsu, en se rapprochant de l'ouverture ! Ces produits puent la mort !

_Ce sont des drogues ! lui apprit Leone ! Des drogues qui tuent petit à petit ces filles !

_Drogues ?

Voyant soudain l'un des deux hommes frapper l'une des filles, puisque cette dernière était '' perdue '', Leone affirma :

_Impardonnable !

_Allons leur donner une leçon ! approuva Tatsumi.

_Aye ! fit Happy, tandis que Natsu frappa ses poings.

_Boss ! l'appela l'un de ses hommes de mains, alors que le gang était réunit dans une grande salle pour boire du saké, tout en étant accompagné de femmes ! Ne serait-il pas temps d'élargir notre champ d'action sur la vente de drogues ?

_Oui, en effet ! Mais je suis quand même certain qu'il faudra en parler à Chibul-sama avant de … !

La porte de la grande salle explosa à cet instant, expulsant en arrière tous les hommes qui la gardaient.

_Bien le bonjour à tous ! s'écria Natsu, tandis que son masque cachait son visage ! J'espère que je ne gâche pas votre petite fête !

_Que … ?

Explosant à son tour, le plafond laissa place à Leone et Tatsumi, qui affirmèrent :

_Cependant la fête est finie ! Dans quelques instants, vous irez droit en enfer !

_Tuez-les ! ordonna le bras droit du boss.

Voyant plusieurs hommes leur foncer dessus, Tatsumi trancha les gardes ; Leone écrasa les trafiquants de drogue, et Natsu carbonisa toute personne voulant entrer dans la salle.

Au final, tandis que les filles de la salle étaient agglutinées dans un coin, il ne resta plus que le boss du gang qui était en train de reculer :

_A … Attendez ! Vous êtes qui ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? De l'argent ? De la drogue ? Parlons calmement et je suis sûr que nous pourrons trouver un … !

L'étranglant d'une main, Leone lui brisa la nuque en une seconde, avant de dire :

_Je ne veux que ta vie !

Rejetant un corps contre le mur du couloir, Natsu marcha dans ce dernier, s'attendant à voir d'autres hommes arrivés. Néanmoins, à la place d'un groupe, il ne vit qu'à homme, à peine plus âgé que lui, en train de trembler de tout son corps. Apercevant Natsu, il prit un revolver tout en reculant.

_Je … Je … Allez-vous en ! Si … si vous partez, je … je vous épargne !

Malgré ses mots, Natsu ne fit qu'avancer vers lui, tout en déclarant :

_Vous avez osé droguer d'innombrables personnes ! As-tu au moins une idée du nombre de victimes que vous avait fait juste pour de l'argent ?

_Re … Recules ! lui ordonna le garde, en tombant sur les fesses ! Recules ou je tire !

_Eh bien tires ! s'écria Natsu ! De toute façon, tu n'as rien à perdre ! Mais saches une chose ! Si tu tires, tu deviendras officiellement un meurtrier à mes yeux !

Continuant à viser, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler, le soldat fixait le regard de Natsu, qui ne montra aucune once de peur. C'était comme s'il était certain de s'en sortir vivant, peu importe ce que l'homme ferait.

Criant soudain l'homme fit mine de tirer. Pourtant, au dernier instant, il laissa son arme tomber devant lui, avant de se mettre à s'agenouiller face à Natsu :

_Ne me tuez pas ! Par pitié ! Je … Je regrette tellement ce que j'ai fait ! Je vous en supplie, laissez moi partir !

_FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST !

_NOOOOONNNN ! hurla l'homme, en voyant le poing de Natsu fuser sur lui.

Percutant violemment sa cible, le poing de Natsu créa un énorme cratère dans le mur, à quelques centimètres du visage de l'homme. Ce dernier, cessant de bouger, semblait avoir été victime d'un infarctus tandis que de l'urine coula de son pantalon.

_Va-t-en ! lui ordonna Natsu, en se retournant alors.

Écarquillant les yeux, en entendant cela, le garde ne se fit pas prier pour s'en aller, et prendre ses jambes à son cou. Néanmoins, l'attrapant à son col, Natsu le stoppa, tout en l'avertissant :

_Si jamais tu refais le moindre mal à quelqu'un, soit certain que je serais là pour te buter ! Compris ?

Ne pouvant qu'acquiescer, tout en tremblant de terreur, l'homme s'en alla ensuite, dès que Natsu le lâcha.

_Seryu, j'ai sommeil ! avoua Wendy, en se frottant les yeux ! Il est déjà minuit passé !

_Nous avons aidé une bande de voleurs à fuir ! Donc, nous devons travaillé deux fois plus dur !

_Mais nous n'avons déjà rien mangé de la journée pour cela ! Tu tiens à mourir de fatigue ou quoi ?

S'arrêtant alors, Wendy crut à cet instant que Seryu allait les autoriser à retourner dans la caserne, quand la jeune fille s'écria :

_Ils sont là ?

_Hein ?

À cet instant, l'aura sombre réapparut autour de Seryu tandis que son visage se tordit d'un sourire haineux. Agrippant Wendy, elle sauta en direction d'une branche d'un arbre et se cacha dans le feuillage de ce dernier. Attrapant la jambe de Wendy pour se faire tirer, Koro s'installa près de sa maîtresse, tandis que cette dernière ne pouvait effacer son affreux sourire de son visage.

_Les ennemis sont en vue ! assura-t-elle soudain.

_Des bandits ? l'interrogea Wedny, en apercevant deux silhouettes au loin.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors, tandis que la jeune fille reconnut les deux personnes en train de courir non loin d'eux.

« Elles … ? »

_Night Raid ! marmonna Seryu, en fixant Sheele et Mine ! Enfin !

Et avant que Wendy ne puisse l'arrêter, elle effectua un magnifique saut, accompagné de son teigu, avant d'atterrir avec force devant Mine et Sheele.

Reculant, les deux filles fixèrent Seryu avant étonnement, avant que Mine ne lui demande :

_Peut-on savoir qui tu es ?

Ignorant sa question, Seryu ne fit que fixer Sheele avant d'affirmer :

_Oui, tu es bien Sheele de Night Raid ! Et à en juger par le teigu qu'elle tient dans sa main, l'autre fille est un membre de Night Raid aussi !

Allongeant son sourire, tout en gloussant cruellement, Seryu affirma :

_Je suis si heureuse de vous voir ! Oui, si heureuse de pouvoir vous tuer de mes propres mains !

Pointant alors les deux filles du doigt, elle affirma :

_Je suis Seryu, membre de la garde impériale ! Au nom de la justice, je vais vous faire payer vos crimes ici et maintenant ! Allez, Wendy, on y va !

Sursautant, en l'entendant l'appelant, Wendy put voir une pointe de surprise dans le regard de Sheele et Mine, se demandant si Seryu parlait bien de l'enfant qu'elles connaissaient. À cet instant, Wendy aurait tout donner pour fuir cet endroit, se retrouver loin d'ici. Pourtant, n'ayant pas le choix, elle finit par quitter sa cachette, avant de marcher vers le trio, le regard baissé.

« Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je faire ? »

'' Wendy, peu importe le choix que tu feras, je ne t'en voudrais pas pour tes actes ! lui avait assuré Narenda, avant qu'elle ne quitte la base de Night Raid.''

« C'est moi qui est demander à Narenda de me laisser ce travail, à la place de Gadjeel ! Mais, si c'est lui qui aurait été ici, il aurait … il aurait assuré son rôle jusqu'au bout ! »

Serrant les dents, elle finit enfin par se décider. Levant donc le regard, elle rejoignit Seryu avant de former du vent autour de ses mains.

_Au nom de la justice, je vous arrête, membres de Night Raid ! s'écria-t-elle.

Constatant qu'elle avait décidé de conserver sa couverture, Mine se mit à sourire tout en se moquant :

_Ha ha ! L'armée doit vraiment être en piteux état pour recruter des gamines ! À moins, que Night Raid vous fasse si peur que vous entraîner n'importe qui afin d'espérer égaler notre puissance !

_Fermes-là ! lui ordonna Seryu ! Peu importe qui nous sommes, Wendy et moi ferons régner la justice ! Oui, vous allez payer, vous qui avez osé vous en prendre à mon maître ! Jamais vous n'obtiendrez le pardon de la justice !

_Bien, dans ce cas … ! commença Mine.

Pointant Pumpkin vers Seryu elle commença à tirer tout en affirmant :

_La première attaque aura toujours l'avantage !

_Koro ! l'appela simplement Seryu, les bras croisés.

Se plaçant aussitôt devant elle, afin de la défendre, la masse de son corps se décupla tandis qu'il se fit toucher de plein fouet par l'attaque de Mine. Le voyant rester debout, Mine grogna :

_C'est quoi cette chose ?

_Sûrement un teigu de type biologique ! lui répondit Sheele, en sortant Extase.

_Pistolets tonfa ! cria soudain Seryu, en tentant de les attaquer avec ses armes à feux.

Voyant les deux filles esquiver ses attaques, avant de faire de les attaquer sur les côtés, Seryu ordonna :

_Wendy, occupe toi de la fille aux cheveux roses ! Moi et Koro, nous nous occupons de celle aux ciseaux !

_D'a … D'accord ! assura Wendy, en se tournant vers Mine.

La fixant alors, Mine semblait lui demander, avec son regard '' Es-tu sûre de ce que tu fais ? ''

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Wendy courut alors vers elle avant de crier :

_VERNIER !

Créant des boules de vent à ses pieds, Wendy se laissa foncer droit vers Mine, avant de faire mine de la frapper.

_SKY DRAGON'S … !

Tirant alors, Mine l'obligea à sauter sur le côté pour éviter ses tirs. Courant ensuite autour d'elle, Wendy tenta de la prendre de vitesse, et brandit son poing devant elle.

_SKY DRAGON'S FIST !

Utilisant Pumpkin comme bouclier, Mine laissa Wendy frapper son arme. Continuant de se fixer, les deux filles rapprochèrent leurs visages l'un de l'autre, avant que Wendy ne demande :

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Dépêchez-vous de fuir !

_Impossible ! rétorqua Mine ! Elle a vu mon visage ! Elle représente désormais un risque pour nous !

Soudain apeuré, Mine éjecta Wendy sur le côté avant de tirer avec son arme. Fusant droit sur Koro, le projectile lui transperça le ventre, alors que l'arme impériale était sur le point de s'attaquer à Sheele. Reculant, cette dernière affirma :

_Il se régénère bien trop vite pour que j'ai le temps de s'attaquer au soldat ! Il faut que je trouve son noyau vital !

Sifflant alors Seryu utilisa un sifflet afin d'appeler des renforts.

_Que … ?

_C'est fini ! assura Seryu ! Votre vie s'achève ce soir !

Se plaçant soudain devant elle, Koro bloqua un autre tir de Mine qui lui était destinée.

_Saleté ! grogna Mine ! Là, nous sommes vraiment dans la mouise !

_Koro, dévoles là !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son teigu fonce faire Mine, s'imaginant déjà en faire un casse-croûte. Dirigeant simplement son arme vers lui, Mine attendit quelques secondes, le temps que la présence du teigu devienne réellement dangereuse. Puis, quand il était sur le point de l'attaquer, elle libéra un puissant dire, qui stoppa net Koro et le détruisit partiellement.

_Koro ? s'étonna Seryu.

Entendant soudain des bruits de pas, elle tourna la tête pour voir Sheele juste devant elle.

_Que … ?

_Pour arrêter ce monstre, il suffit de te tuer !

Lui tirant dessus avec ses armes, Seryu s'horrifia quand elle vit Sheele brandir son ciseau devant elle pour bloquer les balles avant de l'ouvrir et de faire mine de le refermer sur elle. Sautant alors en arrière, Seryu protégea son visage avec ses bras.

La seconde qui suivit fut horrible pour Wedny. Regardant le combat de loin, elle finit par apercevoir Sheele refermer son arme et trancher les bras de Seryu avec elle. Criant de douleur, cette dernière se laissa tomber sur le sol tandis que du sang fit éjecter de ses bras.

_C'est fini ! assura Sheele, en recommençant son attaque.

« Elle va la tuer ! »

'' C'est pour cela que je t'ai pris comme mon assistante, Wendy ! Je peux lire la justice qui est en toi ! Je suis si contente que tu sois avec moi ! '' lui avait avoué Seryu.

'' Seryu a croisé le chemin d'Ogre ! C'est à cause de lui si l'âme de Seryu est désormais corrompue ! Il lui a fait sans cesse des discours sur sa propre justice, ne faisant que la tromper !'' lui avait apprit Mory.

'' Chaque fois que Night Raid devra croiser un puissant ennemi, il devra l'éliminer ! Ainsi, nous pourrons continuer à nous battre tout en ayant une chance d'atteindre notre objectif ! ''

Serrant les points, Wendy poussa un cri, avant de foncer droit vers Sheele et Seryu.

_SKY DRAGON'S WINGS !

Surprise par sa soudain arrivée, Sheele se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, et fit jeter en arrière. S'écrasant contre le sol, elle effectua une dizaine de roulades, avant de finalement se retrouver allongé par terre.

_Sheele ! cria Mine, avant de finalement fixer Wedny avec un regard haineux.

Elle même sidérée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, Wendy ne comprit même pas la raison pour laquelle elle venait de faire cela, alors que l'attaque de Sheele aurait pu finir ce combat et permettre aux deux filles de s'enfuir.

Poussant alors un cri de douleur, Seryu se mit ensuite à se relever tout en affirmant :

_Merci, du coup de main ! Maintenant, laisse moi prendre ma revanche !

La regardant alors, Wedny recula en voyant l'état de Seryu. N'ayant rien trouver de mieux à faire, Seryu avait enfoncé l'extrémité de ses armes dans ses moignons, remplaçant ainsi ses bras. Ayant du sang partout sur elle, elle fixa ses ennemies avec une rage inégalable, tandis qu'elle marmonna :

_Le mal … ! Je vais l'exterminer ! Je vais … ! Je vais … ! Je vais vous massacrer ! KORO, BERSECK, maintenant !

Doublant de nouveau de volume, Koro se changea pour laisser face à un monstre encore plus effrayant que l'ancienne silhouette. Rugissant alors, il obligea tout le monde, excepté Seryu à se boucher les oreilles, pour ne pas avoir les tympans détruis.

Gêné par cela, Mine fit surprise, quand le monstre la captura alors, dans sa main.

_Que … ?

_Vas-y, Koro ! Broies-là ! Anéantis-là ! Fais lui goûter à l'enfer !

Sentant l'emprise de Koro se resserrer sur son corps, Mine se mit à crier de douleur, tandis que les os de ses bras commencèrent à se fissurer.

_AHHHHH ! cria-t-elle.

Tandis que Seryu se mit à ricaner, Wendy ne put que trembler de peur, tandis que la situation lui échappait de plus en plus.

« Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je faire ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt ! Natsu, aides moi ! »

Soudain, repensant à son ami, Wendy fouilla aussitôt ses poches, pour en sortir l'une des cartes magiques que lui avait donné Cana.

« J'ai donné l'autre à Gadjeel ! Donc … ! »

Activant soudain la carte, Wendy se mit à prier, pour que Gadjeel se trouve près d'ici.

_Koro ! cria soudain Seryu.

À cet instant, coupé en deux, le teigu lâcha Mine, tandis qu'une silhouette faisant maintenant face à Seryu.

_Ne sous-estime jamais Night Raid !

_Toi ? rugit Seryu ! Tu es encore en vie ?

_Je ne mourrais pas, avant d'avoir exterminé tout le mal de cette ville ! hurla Sheele, en courant vers elle.

_Va crever ! cria Seryu, avant d'ouvrir sa bouche en grand et faire sortir une arme buccale.

Tirant alors avec toutes ses armes, Seryu obligea Sheele à s'arrêter, le temps de placer son arme devant elle, avant de continuer sa course, tout en déviant les balles.

_Inutile, tu ne m'auras jamais avec ce genre d'attaque !

_Peut-être, mais Koro pourra d'achever ! assura Seryu, avec son inséparable sourire démoniaque.

Courant alors derrière Sheele tout en terminant de se régénérer, le teigu se mit à sa poursuite, avec les mâchoires déjà grande ouvertes. Pourtant, malgré cela, Sheele continua son chemin vers Seryu tout en déviant les balles sans problème.

Bientôt, n'ayant plus de munitions, Seryu se mit à reculer, tandis que la silhouette de Sheele était juste devant elle.

_Échec … ! commença Sheele, en ouvrant ses ciseaux pour les refermer au niveau de sa gorge.

_ … et mat ! termina Seryu, tandis que la gueule de Koro commença déjà à se refermer sur Sheele.

Le temps se figea alors pour Wendy, tandis que le double meurtres allait s'effectuer. Que ça soit l'une ou l'autre, les deux filles allaient se faire tuer par le teigu de son adversaire, au même instant. Et ça, Wendy refusa que ceci se fasse .

Voyant alors sa silhouette se placer devant Seryu, Sheele ne put cacher sa surprise, en voyant les joues de Wendy se gonfler.

_SKY'S DRAGON ROAR !

Propulsé aussitôt en arrière, tout en lâchant son arme, le corps de Sheele se retrouva au-dessus de Koro, qui referma ses mâchoires dans le vide.

_Wendy ? s'étonna Seryu, constatant soudain qu'elle venait de frôler la mort.

« Elle a sauvé Sheele ! constata Mine. »

« Je l'ai fait ! se réjouit Wedny, bien contente que personne ne soit morte. »

Pourtant, rien ne se passa ensuite comme prévu. Pensant que Wendy avait fait ça uniquement pour la protéger, Seryu sauta soudain sur le corps de Koro avant de se servir de ce dernier comme tremplin. Effectuant un splendide double saut, le soldat se retrouva au niveau de Sheele qui commença à retomber vers le sol. Privée de son arme, la jeune femme vit Seryu lever ses '' bras '' en l'air tout en affirmant :

_Je n'ai peut-être plus de munitions, mais je peux toujours te tuer !

Abaissant alors ses armes de toutes ses forces, elle percuta la tête de Sheele, avant que cette dernière ne s'écrase contre le sol.

_SHEELE ! cria Mine, d'effroi.

_Seryu ! hurla Wedny, sidérée par le geste de la jeune femme.

Se relevant alors, Seryu se mit à la fixer avec un doux sourire, tandis que ses armes comportait des tâches de sang.

_Tu as vu, Wendy ? Grâce à notre travail d'équipe, nous avons pu tuer l'un de ses meurtriers !

Allonger sur le sol, Sheele avait maintenant une grosse blessure au front, tandis que les pupilles de ses yeux avaient disparus. En tout cas, morte ou non, la jeune femme gisait au sol, complètement inerte.

Tremblant en voyant cela, Wendy fut soudain victime de nausée, et plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche pour ne pas vomir.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ? »

_Ha ha ha ! ricana Seryu ! Je l'ai fait ! J'ai vaincu le mal !

_Enfoiré ! rugit Mine.

À cet instant, des bruits de pas et des vois de soldats se firent entendre. Mais ceci, Mine s'en fichait. Prenant son arme pour commencer à tirer, Mine sentit ses bras blessés lui faire souffrir le martyr. Mais ceci, elle s'en fichait aussi. Se retournant vers elle, Koro se positionna déjà devant Seryu afin de la protéger. Mais ceci, Mine s'en fichait toujours.

Oui, elle se fichait de tout ces détails, tandis qu'elle ne faisait que fixer Seryu.

_Je vais te tuer ! assura-t-elle.

Humant soudain l'air, Wedny écarquilla les yeux.

« Il est là ! »

_Prends-toi ça, dans ta face ! hurla Mine, en tirant.

_SKY DRAGON'S … !

_Hein ? 'étonna Mine.

_ROAR !

Projetant une tornade de vent vers le tir de Mine, Wendy laissa son attaque le percuter avant de créer une violente explosion, rejetant tout le monde en arrière.

Piégé dans un nuage de fumée, Mine parut désemparé, tandis qu'elle lâcha son arme, faute de pouvoir la tenir plus longtemps.

_Pourquoi Wendy ? Pourquoi ?

À cet instant, le corps de Sheele se retrouva devant elle, tandis qu'elle flottait dans les airs, tout en demeurant inconsciente.

_Que … ?

Apparaissant à son tour, Wendy était celle qui transportait Sheele ainsi, grâce à un puissant courant d'air.

_Toi ?

_Va-t-en ! lui ordonna Wendy ! Vite !

_Pas question ! Cette fille … ! je vais la tuer ! Je vais la massacrer ! Je vais … !

Mine se tut soudain, quand elle sentit les bras de Wendy l'étreindre, tandis que l'enfant se mit alors à sangloter.

_Va-t-en, je t'en supplie !

_Wendy ?

_Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un meurt ! lui apprit l'enfant ! Je t'en supplie, va-t-en !

_Wendy ! cria soudain une voix venant du ciel.

Utilisant son odorat, Gadjeel atterrit au milieu de la fumée et parvint à trouver les filles.

_Que se passes-t-il ici ? voulut savoir Lily, en voyant le corps de Sheele en piteux état ! Tu m'as contacté avec ta carte et je suis venu aussi vite que possible !

_Gadjeel ! Lily ! Prenez le corps de Sheele et allez vous-en, avec Mine ! leur ordonna Wedny.

_Hein ? Mais que … ?

_Night Raid ! hurla soudain Seryu, en commença à chercher Mine à travers la fumée ! Montres-toi !

Prenant alors le couteau que tout soldat devait avoir sur lui, Wendy ordonna :

_Allez-vous en ! Nous sommes ennemis, ne l'oubliez pas !

_Mais elle … ! commença Mine.

Mettant soudain son masque devant son visage, Gadjeel finit par agripper Mine tandis que Lily se transforma en guerrier avant de prendre le corps de Sheele.

_On fonce ! assura-t-il, en courant à travers la fumée.

Et à peine les gardes les virent-ils, que Gadjeel les écarta avec un '' DRAGON'S ROAR '', avant de prendre la fuite, avec Lily à ses côtés.

Les voyant s'enfuir au loin, Wendy ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant de brandir son couteau vers elle. Dorénavant, il ne restait plus qu'à empêcher Seryu de les poursuivre.

« Il ne faut jamais que quelqu'un découvre que je suis un membre de Night Raid ! assura-t-elle ! Je n'ai plus le droit de montrer de l'hésitation ! Je dois me montrer forte ! Oui, dorénavant, je vais moi-même monter les échelons et atteindre une haute place dans l'armée impériale ! »

Se faisant une large entaille lui traversant l'abdomen entier, Wendy hurla de douleur. Pourtant, ayant assez de force, elle jeta son couteau au loin, tout en apercevant les silhouettes de ses amis disparaître devant elle.

« Je montrerais aux soldats de cette ville comment faire face à la corruption et aider les gens dans le besoin ! Je deviendrais un modèle de paix et je me débarrasserais moi-même des ordures de cette ville ! Après tout, … ! »

Écroulement sur le dos, elle vit la fumée disparaître autour d'elle, tandis qu'elle murmura :

_Je suis un membre de Fairy Tail !

_Ils se sont enfuis ! cria un garde.

_Vite, rattrapez les !

_Regardez ces ciseaux, c'est un teigu !

_Que quelqu'un s'en occupe et le transporte à la caserne !

Entendant tout ceci, Seryu serra des dents, à tel point que ces dernières commencèrent à se fissurer.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Comment est-ce possible ? Comment ont-ils put s'enfuir ? La justice était de mon côté ! Koro était de mon côté ! Wedny était de mon côté ! »

Pensant soudain à cette dernière, Seryu se mit à la chercher du regard, avant de la trouver allonger sur le sol.

_Wendy ! cria-t-elle, en courant vers elle.

La voyant blessé, la jeune femme s'accroupit auprès d'elle, tout en demandant :

_Est-ce que ça va ?

_Night Raid ? l'interrogea simplement l'enfant.

_Ils ont filés ! avoua Seryu ! Néanmoins, je vais les rattraper de ce pas !

Pourtant, étant sur le point de courir, elle sentit la main de Wendy lui saisir le pied, tout en lui demandant :

_Peux-tu rester avec moi ?

_Mais je … !

_En temps que supérieure, tu dois prendre soin de moi !

Soupirant alors, Seryu combattit l'envie de poursuivre ses ennemis jurés. Puis, s'asseyant en tailleur, elle déclara, d'un ton agacé :

_Quand tu veux, ça t'arrange que je sois ta supérieure ! Mais bon, je ne vais pas te laisser souffrir toute seule ici ! Ne t'en fais pas, un médecin va bientôt venir, je l'assure !

Fixant le ciel, Wendy affirma :

_Celle qui souffre le plus ici, c'est toi !

_Hum ?

_Tu as perdu ton père et c'est depuis ce moment que tu t'es mis tout le monde à dos ! Tu regardes les gens avec mépris, pensant tous qu'ils te veulent du mal ! Seryu, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose ! Les gens peuvent changer !

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_Tu n'aimes pas les meurtriers parce qu'ils tuent des gens, pas vrai ?

_Oui, bien sûr !

_Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais aux meurtriers ?

_Je les exécute !

_Cela fait de toi une meurtrière, non ?

_Pas du tout ! J'exécute le mal, donc la justice pardonne toujours ce que je fais ! De toute façon, ces monstres ont tué maître Ogre !

_Admettons ! Si un membre de Night Raid a tué quelqu'un, parce que cette personne avait tué un membre de sa famille, serait-ce toujours mal ?

_Arrêtes avec tes questions ! lui ordonna Seryu, en constatant que leur discussion était la même que tout à l'heure.

_Seryu ! Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît ! Est-ce que tu sais faire différence entre le mal et le bien ?

_Je … Je … ! Ah, à quoi cela servirait-il que je te réponde ? Même si c'est pour venger un membre de sa famille, un meurtre n'est pas bien !

_Je n'essaye pas de dire qu'un meurtre est bien, Seryu ! J'essaye juste de te faire comprendre que, quelque fois, il est préférable d'entendre ce qu'un meurtrier a à dire, durant un tribunal ! Tout à l'heure, ton visage m'a vraiment fait peur et j'ai cru voir un monstre à ta place !

Prenant la main de la jeune fille Wendy s'écria :

_Seryu, je ne veux plus te voir comme ça !

_Hein ?

Voyant soudain Wedny pleurer, elle entendit cette dernière lui avouer :

_Je n'aime te voir comme ça ! T'es une alliée de la justice, pas une meurtrière ! S'il te plaît ! Arrêtes de tuer les gens ! Arrêtes de vouloir suivre un chemin qui te mènera tout droit à ta perte !

Ne pouvant alors plus tenir, Wendy grimaça de douleur. Elle qui avait fait exprès de se blesser pour empêcher Seryu de suivre Mine et les autres commença à se sentir de plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure que le temps passa. La voyant respirer avec plus de difficultés, Seryu s'écria :

_Wedny, accroches-toi !

La voyant souffrir d'avantage, Seryu s'écria :

_Night Raid ! Je leur pardonnerais jamais ! Je … Je … !

La main de Wendy se posa alors sur sa tête, tandis que cette dernière lui sourit :

_Seryu ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'être en colère pour cela !

_Il y a -t-il des blessés ? demanda quelqu'un, en étant accompagné d'un groupe d'infirmiers.

_Oui, ici !

« Sheele ! pensa alors Wedny, en fermant les yeux ! Je t'en supplie, ne meurt pas ! »


	15. Tristesse et colère ! Esdeath est là

**Chapitre 14**

Les bras maintenant dans le plâtre, Mine resta dans un coin de la pièce, le regard baissé. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une journée que la jeune fille était revenue à la base avec l'aide Gadjeel. Ayant vérifier l'état de santé de Sheele pour découvrir qu'elle était toujours en vie, Narenda avait fait transporté son corps dans une autre base afin qu'elle puisse être soigné. Cependant, il n'y avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis hier, et Mine resta donc là, rongé par le chagrin et la culpabilité.

_Mine ! l'appela soudain Akame, en arrivant vers elle avec un bol de soupe ! Il faut que tu manges !

_Pas faim ! déclara simplement Mine.

_Mine, tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! assura Bulat ! Sheele va s'en sortir ! Elle est l'une des nôtres ! Et de toute façon, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour ce qui est arrivé !

_Si ! rétorqua alors Mine ! Je … Si seulement j'avais pu être plus forte ! Si seulement j'avais été plus réactive ! Si mon corps avait été plus résistant, je … je … !

_Mine, tu as fait ce que tu as pu ! lui assura Lubbock .

_Et qu'est-ce fait à part fuir ? ragea Mine ! Sheele s'est fait blessée sans que je puisse faire quelque chose pour l'aider ! Sans Gadjeel et Lily jamais son corps n'aurait pu être transporté jusqu'ici et je n'ai même pas eu l'idée de prendre son teigu ! Je … Je n'ai servi à rien !

_Mine, tu … ! commença Tatsumi.

_Tout le monde est là ? voulut savoir Narenda, en entrant dans la salle.

_Boss ! l'appela aussitôt Mine ! Alors, comment va Sheele ?

_Je viens juste de recevoir des nouvelles d'elle ! lui apprit Narenda ! Elle est toujours en vie et son état s'est stabilisé !

Souriant à cet instant, Mine ne montrant que de la joie dans son regard. Pourtant, son espoir fut de courte durée.

_Cependant, elle a été victime d'une commotion cérébrale et elle est toujours dans le coma !

_Hein ? Mais … ? Mais … ? Elle va se réveiller, hein ?

_Mine … les médecins m'ont dit … qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que cela se produise ! lui avoua Narenda.

Tombant alors à genoux, Mine finit par sortir larmes picoter ses yeux :

_C'est impossible ! Impossible ! Il … il faut … !

Serrant les poings, elle rugit :

_Tout ça? c'est de sa faute ! La faute de cette fichue femme ! C'est elle qui l'a frappé à mort ! Je … je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner !

Frappant alors le sol, avec le poing, elle se ruina davantage le bras sous chaque coups. Puis, d'un coup, elle cracha :

_Et c'est de la faute de Wendy aussi ! Si elle avait laissé Sheele tué cette fille, rien de tout ceci serait arrivée ! Elle ne peut plus être considéré comme des nôtres !

_Hein ? s'étonna Natsu ! Hé, attends, c'est elle qui … !

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une gifle se fit entendre. La frappant, Narenda regarda Mine avec colère tandis qu'elle affirma :

_Je t'interdis de laisser ta colère dire des bêtises ! Wendy t'a permise de fuir ! Wendy est celle qui est parvenu à faire en sorte que le corps de Sheele soit encore avec nous ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant, Mine ! Une enfant qui ne vient même pas de notre monde ! Et pourtant, elle fait son possible pour nous aider ! Tout comme cette Seryu qui vous a attaqué, elle a fait ce qu'elle pensait être juste ! Elle a fait en sorte que personne ne meurt dans les deux camps !

_Oui, mais … !

_Arrêtes pleurnicher ! rugit soudain Gadjeel.

Mordant dans une barre de fer, ce dernier cracha un morceau de rouille avant d'affirmer :

_Tu dis que c'est de la faute des autres si Sheele est dans cet état ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Au lieu de te lamenter, fais en sorte d'apprendre de tes erreurs et tes faiblesses ! Et entraînes toi pour devenir plus forte ! Sheele savait qu'il y avait des risques pour qu'elle se fasse tuer, tout comme vous tous ! Et pourtant, elle n'a pas hésité à se battre jusqu'au bout ! Fais-en de même !

Serrant les dents, en l'entendant, Mine voulait rétorqua quelque chose. Pourtant, quand elle ouvrit la bouche, ce ne fut juste que pour pousser des cris de tristesse, tandis que des larmes coulèrent en cascade sur ses joues.

* * *

_Natsu ! l'appela Happy, en voyant ce dernier assit devant la base de Night Raid, tout en fixant au loin, en direction de la capitale.

_Hum ? Qui a-t-il, Happy ?

_Je voudrais juste savoir … que comptes-tu faire ?

_Comment ça ?

_Tu es toujours le premier qui veut venger ses amis et a foncé tête baissée en direction de l'ennemi ! Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

Soupirant à cet instant, Natsu affirma :

_Pour deux raisons ! La première, parce que cela risque de mettre en péril tout le plan des autres ! Si jamais je balance, sous l'action de la colère, la moindre information qui risque de nuire à Night Raid, je risque de devenir le responsable de la perte de notre groupe ! Et je refuse que ça arrive ! Ce n'est pas comme à Fairy Tail où nous pouvions nous défouler à volonté et juste payer les dégâts avant de reprendre notre vie normale ! Non, ici, j'ai compris que le moindre faux pas peut conduire à la mort !

_Et pour la deuxième raison ?

_Je ne sais pas comment agir !

_Comment ça ?

_Cette Seryu … Je ne sais pas comment je dois la considérer ! C'est à cause d'elle que Sheele est dans cette situation ! Et pourtant, c'est aussi elle qui m'a aidé à trouver à temps Wendy !

Plantant alors ses doigts dans le sol, il griffa ce dernier, tout en grognant :

_Ce fichu empire … tout ça c'est de sa faute ! J'ai … J'ai tellement envie de foncer vers la capitale et détruire le palais ! Mais … Mais il faut que je me retienne !

_Es-tu certain que tu y arriveras ?

_Je n'en sais rien Happy ! lui avoua Natsu ! À un moment où un autre, ma colère va finir par prendre le dessus et je laisserais ma rage me contrôler ! Espérons juste que je ne fasse aucune bêtise, à ce moment !

* * *

Entrant dans une librairie, Wendy ne put s'empêcher de penser :

« Comment, un jour, je pourrais revenir à la base ? Tout le monde doit penser que je les ais trahis ! L'arme de Sheele lui a été volé le visage de Mine est connue de tous … et Sheele est peut-être déjà morte ! »

Ceci, Wendy ne pouvait s'empêcher de se le répéter encore et encore dans sa tête. Et, ceux, malgré le fait que l'attaque s'était déroulé il y a déjà une semaine de cela.

Attrapant un livre au hasard, elle le feuilleta, avant de le refermer.

« Que doivent penser Natsu, Gadjeel, Mine et tous les autres membres de Night Raid ? Je n'en ais aucune idée ! »

Finissant par prendre un livre, Wendy se dirigea jusqu'au comptoir, avant de le tendre au vendeur.

_Je prendrais ceci !

_C'est entendu, mademoiselle ! lui assura le vendeur.

Payant le livre, Wendy fit mine de s'en aller, quand Lubbock s'écria soudain :

_Hé, avez-vous entendu parler de l'accident qui a impliqué deux femmes ? Il paraît que l'une était connue pour être têtue et que l'autre était une vraie étourdie !

S'arrêtant alors, Wendy le laissa continuer :

_La têtue va bien, mais elle est rongée par le chagrin ! Elle pleure parce que l'étourdie est, en ce moment même, dans le coma, et on ne sait pas si elle va se réveiller un jour !

Écarquillant les yeux, Wendy faillit lâcher son livre et se mettre à pleurer à cause de cela. Pourtant, avant de pouvoir le faire, Lubbock ajouta :

_Pourtant, leur mère a dit cela '' Peu importe si quelqu'un est à l'origine de cette accident, toute notre famille lui pardonne et espère que cela ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle croit bien faire ! ''

Restant quelques instants sans bouger, Wendy finit par se retourner vers lui, tout en essayant d'afficher un visage confiant .

_Je continuerais à venir !

Puis, elle s'en alla. Souriant en la voyant partir, tandis que la culpabilité semblait la ronger, Lubbock affirma :

_C'est trop de pression à mettre sur les épaules d'un enfant !

Se dirigeant alors vers le rayon où Wendy était précédemment, il fit semblait de mettre de l'ordre dans les livres. Puis, discrètement il ouvrit celui que Wendy avait pris en premier, en arrivant ici. Aussitôt, il s'empara de deux lettres que l'enfant y avait glissé et retourna au comptoir après les avoir dissimulé sous ses vêtements.

Pourtant, ayant pu y jeter un coup d'œil, il remarqua que les lettres étaient destinés à '' Boss '', pour la première et '' Mine '', pour la seconde.

« Son rapport et … des excuses ! pensa Lubbock ! Cette petite … elle a le cœur trop pure pour ce travail ! »

* * *

Courant à travers les rues, Wendy courut en direction de la vieille église de la ville, là où les enfants étaient en train de jouer. Apercevant Wendy, ils s'écrièrent :

_Nee-chan ! Tu vas bien ?

_Oui ! assura-t-elle, en caressant tendrement les têtes des deux premiers enfants qui étaient venus jusqu'à elle.

Voyant alors l'une des filles serrer Koro dans ses bras, comme si ce n'était qu'une peluche, Wendy demanda :

_Où est Seryu ?

_En train de prier ! assurèrent les enfants.

S'en alla la retrouver, Wendy vit son amie assise devant une tombe, les mains jointes.

_Tu aimes vraiment venir ici !

_Cet endroit m'apaise ! lui assura Seryu ! À chaque fois que je lui rends '' visite '', j'ai l'impression que mon père me donne sa force !

Se relevant alors, elle s'écria :

_Allons combattre le mal de nouveau, Wendy !

Courant alors, Seryu se mit à siffler, ce qui fit gesticuler Koro dans les bras de l'enfant qui le tenait, avant de le faire lâcher prise. Se dirigeant vers le centre ville, le trio s'arrêta néanmoins, quand une voix s'écria :

_Seryu !

S'avançant devant les enfants, père Mory regarda les deux filles s'en aller tout en demandant :

_Ne reviens pas avec tes jambes en moins, d'accord ?

Se grattant alors la joue, avec ses nouveaux bras bioniques, Seryu se mit à bégayer :

_Eh ben, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais que mes bras soient coupés et … !

_Seryu, pour moi, tu es comme mon enfant ! lui assura Mory ! Et je n'aime pas que mes enfants soient dans le même état que toi ! Alors, s'il te plaît, prends soin de toi ! Et ceci vaut la même chose pour toi, Wendy ! Revenez e un seul morceau, s'il vous plaît !

_Oui, père Mory ! assurèrent les deux filles.

_Au revoir, Onee-san et Nee-chan ! s'écrièrent plusieurs enfants.

_Revenez jouer avec nous ! crièrent les autres.

_Oui, promis ! assurèrent les deux filles, avant de reprendre leur course dans la ville.

Et à l'instant où elle pénétrèrent dans la ville, Seryu déclara :

_Oh fait, Wendy, un noble va financer un programme afin que de la nourriture soit donné aux personnes des quartiers défavorisées !

_Hein ?

_Oui ! Il était une personne qui devait une dette à Ogre-sama ! Et dès que je lui ais parlé du fait que les pauvres mourraient de faim, il m'a affirmé qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour qu'ils aient quelque chose à manger !

Entendant cela, Wendy affirma :

_C'est formidable ! Heureusement que tu es là, Seryu ! Et que tu as changé !

Baissant le regard, Seryu rétorqua :

_Pour moi, un criminel reste toujours un criminel ! Et je dois le traquer au nom de la justice !

Puis, détournant son regard de Wedny, elle marmonna :

_Mais, pour un simple vol de nourriture, c'est vrai que j'ai peut-être été un peu dur avec ces gens !

Souriant, en constatant que, malgré ses paroles, Seryu avait montré un début de changement de sa personnalité, Wendy affirma :

_Je suis contente de l'entendre !

_Hé, ne crois pas que je pense que ta justice est mieux que la mienne ! Quoi qu'il arrive, je massacrerais Night Raid, dès que je les reverrai !

S'arrêtant soudain, Seryu fit cogner Wendy contre son dos.

_Hé, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

_Esdeath-sama ! s'écria Seryu.

_Hum ? s'étonna Wendy, en regardant devant elle.

Un énorme défilé. Ce fut ce que Wedny put voir en train d'avancer permit les rues de la villes. Des milliers de soldats étaient en train de se diriger vers les casernes de la ville, avec une organisation sans faute, incitant le respect. Néanmoins, sortant du lot, Wendy vit une magnifique femme devant les soldats.

« Son aura … ! pensa Wendy ! Elle est aussi belle qu'Erza et dégage une énergie comparable à la sienne ! »

_Qui est-ce ?

_Hein ? s'étonna Seryu ! Tu ne connais pas le grand général Esdeath ? C'est la personne la plus puissante de cet empire et sûrement de ce monde ! J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était partit combattre les tribus du nord et qu'elle les avait balayé en un rien de temps ! C'est la maîtresse des glaces !

_La maîtresses des glaces ?

_Oui ! affirma Seryu, en fixant Esdeath, avec admiration ! Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir travailler sous ses ordres, même si ce n'est que pour une journée !

« Pas moi, en tout cas ! avais envie d'avouer Wedny, en fixant son regard ! Leurs auras sont peut-être comparable, celle d'Erza reste chaleureuse tandis que celle de cette femme … c'est le contraire ! Je ne peux lire que du mal en elle ! »

* * *

_Aujourd'hui, vous deux, vous allez bossez avec moi ! assura Bulat, en étant devant Natsu et Tatsumi ! On va travailler sur le contrôle de vos impulsions ! Vous en aurez grand besoin !

_Dans ce cas, pas la peine de le faire avec Natsu ! assura Happy ! Ce serait une simple perte de temps ! Il est incapable d'être calme plus de cinq secondes !

_Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? s'énerva son ami.

_Vous voyez ? Il est incapable de gérer ses émotions !

_Aniki ! l'appela soudain Tatsumi ! Je veux devenir fort ! Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?

_Et pour quelle raison veux-tu le devenir ?

_L'attaque de Mine et Sheele m'a fait réfléchir ! lui assura Tatsumi ! Je sais que je n'étais pas aussi fort qu'elles ! Du coup, il faut que je progresse, encore et encore ! Je veux devenir quelqu'un pouvant se protéger seul face à l'ennemi !

Le frappant alors dans le dos, Bulat affirma :

_Tu ressembles un peu à un vrai homme ! Ok, dorénavant, je deviendrais votre grand frère ! Je vais vous apprendre tout mon savoir !

_Oui, aniki ! se réjouit Tatsumi.

_Cela fait un peu bizarre ! remarqua Natsu.

_Il fait penser à un pervers ! renchérit Happy.

_Taisez-vous, vous deux !

* * *

Portant un lourd sac sur le dos, Tatsumi épongea la sueur de son front avec une manche, avant de regarder le haut de la montagne qu'il était en train d'escalader.

_C'est haut ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi loin dans la montagne !

_Dorénavant, il faut que vous restez sur vos gardes ! affirma Bulat ! Ici, c'est aussi dangereux qu'être dans la capitale, alors que tout le monde sait qui vous êtes !

_Hein ? S'étonna Tatsumi.

Sentant une drôle de présence, Natsu se tourna soudain vers lui, avant de lui donner un coup de pied au ventre. Éjecté en arrière, Tatsumi aperçut tout à coup ce qui ressemblait à une grosse branche s'écraser là où il était, il y a une seconde de cela.

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-il, en tombant par terre.

Faisant quant à lui, face à un arbre, Natsu vit ce dernier bouger tandis qu'un énorme œil s'ouvrit au centre de son tronc.

_C'est quoi ce truc ?

_On a déjà vu des trucs effrayant, mais ça … il doit faire parti de notre top dix ! remarqua Happy.

Se faisant soudain couper en deux, la créature s'écroulant à terre, tandis que Bulat venait tout juste de balancer sa lance vers l'arbre.

_Des arbres fauves ! affirma-t-il ! Si tu te laisses distraire, une seule seconde, ils te dévorons !

Voyant d'autres arbres ainsi que des roches se mettre à bouger, Happy affirma :

_C'est un guet-apens !

_Cet endroit est remplit de dangereuses créatures adaptés au camouflage ! assura Bulat ! Ici, pour survivre, c'est tuer, ou être tué ! Si vous êtes déterminé à survivre, avancer vers l'avant, avec moi et combattons ces monstres !

_Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois ! assura Tatsumi, en sortant son épée.

_J'avais justement besoin de décompresser ! avoua Natsu, en faisant déjà enflammer ses poings.

_Alors à l'attaque ! Et surtout n'oubliez pas que je porterais n'importe qui sur mon dos s'il est blessé ! ajouta Bulat, en rougissant.

Frémissant, Natsu se saisit aussitôt de Tatsumi pour le pousser une nouvelle fois vers Bulat.

_Tiens, ton offrande !

_Mais arrête de faire ça, toi !


	16. Le dragon d'acier contre les trois bêtes

**Chapitre 15**

_Franchement, elle exagère ! grogna Gadjeel, tandis qu'il volait dans les airs ! Nous envoyer pour faire une simple course dans un village paumée ! Elle nous prend pour de vulgaires messagers ou quoi ?

_Si cela te dérange, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit à Narenda ? l'interrogea Lily ! Aurais-tu peur d'elle ?

_La fermes, toi ! Je n'ai rien dit parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire !

_Dans ce cas, de quoi te plains-tu ?

_Je t'ai dit de te taire !

_En tout cas, d'après ce qu'elle nous a dit, l'un des soldats d'une autre base aurait trouvé une arme susceptible d'être un teigu ! se rappela Lily ! Nous n'avons qu'à aller le chercher et le ramener ! Si ça se trouve, il te conviendra !

_Pas question que j'essaye quelque chose qui me refile une autre migraine comme l'autre fichu œil ! J'ai déjà mes pouvoirs, ça me suffit ! Néanmoins, si nous y sommes allé pour rien, je massacre tout le monde !

_Hé, regardes ! s'écria soudain Lily.

_Hum ?

Baissant son regard, Gadjeel vit une sorte de carrosse s'arrêter, en -dessous d'eux, tandis que trois personnes se dressèrent devant lui.

_Des bandits ? s'étonna Gadjeel.

_Si c'est le cas … ! commença Lily, en voyant plusieurs gardes se dresser face au trio ! Soit ils sont idiots ou inconscients ; soit ils sont super forts !

Chargeant alors, les gardes se mirent à courir en direction du colosse du trio, qui ne fit que sourire face à leur avancée. Puis, en un instant, il sortit une étrange hache qu'il utilisa afin de trancher l'ensemble des gardes en un seule coup.

_Quelle force ! s'écria Lily.

_Lâches-moi ! lui ordonna Gadjeel, tout en mettant son masque devant son visage ! Cette fois-ci, on va s'amuser un peu !

Sachant très bien ce qu'il comptait faire, Lily perdit de l'altitude, puis se transforma avant de lâcher Gadjeel pour prendre son épée.

_Et c'est parti !

_Comment pouvez-vous faire cela, alors que vous êtes un soldat de l'armée ? voulut savoir un vieil homme.

_Désolé, ancien premier ministre Chouri ! Mais … !

Passant soudain derrière lui, River avait maintenant le bras couvert de sang, tandis que la tête de l'ancien ministre tomba à terre.

_Les ordres d'Esdeath-sama sont absolus !

Se retournant alors tout, en commençant à nettoyer le sang de son bras avec un mouchoir, il voulut savoir :

_Tout le monde est mort !

_Il ne reste plus qu'Onee-chan ! affirma Nyau, en tirant une jeune femme par les cheveux ! Donnes moi juste vingt secondes pour lui … !

Un coup de pied le frappa soudain en plein visage, l'éjectant en arrière, aux pieds de River et Daidara.

_Hum ? s'étonnèrent les deux hommes, en apercevant Gadjeel et Lily ! Qui êtes-vous ?

_Peu importe de savoir qui nous sommes ! rétorqua Gadjeel, en commençant à faire craquer ses phalanges ! Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est s'il y a quelqu'un de fort, parmi vous !

_Oh, un petit bonus ! se réjouit Daidara ! Je peux m'en occuper ?

_Fais juste ça vite !

Souriant de joie, Daidara brandit Belvaac vers Gadjeel tout en affirmant :

_Je vais te couper en deux et devenir ainsi plus fort !

_IRON DRAGON'S SWORD !

Transformant son bras en une épée de faire, Gadjeel fit cogner cette dernière contre la hache de Daidara, faisant stopper l'avancée de l'homme.

_Que … ?

_Haha ! C'est un joli joujou que tu as là !

_Tu appelles ça un joujou ? s'offensa Daidara, en mettant plus de force dans son attaque ! Ce teigu va te couper en deux en un instant !

Pourtant, même en utilisant toute sa puissance, il ne parvint pas à faire reculer Gadjeel, qui dû faire aussi pression afin que son épée ne cède pas face à la hache de son adversaire.

_Haha ! Un coriace ! Se réjouit Gadjeel.

Reculant soudain, Daidara sépara sa hache en deux, avant de lancer l'une des parties vers Gadjeel. Basculant simplement sa tête sur le côté, le mage parvint à éviter son attaque, tout en continuant à se sourire avec vantardise :

_Il fait aussi office de projectile ? Fort intéressant !

_Je dirais plutôt … boomerang ! rétorqua Daidara.

_Gadjeel, derrière toi ! lui cria soudain Lily.

_Hein ?

Ayant à peine le temps de se retourner, Gadjeel fut sauvé par ses réflexes qui ordonnèrent à ses mains de s'activer afin de bloquer la partie de la hache qui était revenue vers lui. Recouvrante ces dernières de métal, ils parvinrent à les durcir suffisamment pour que le teigu les percutent sans leur faire le moindre mal.

Néanmoins, occupé par cette diversion, Gadjeel fut soudain surpris, en sentant une douleur atroce dans son dos.

Se léchant les lèvres, Daidara fixa le second morceau de son teigu, qui venait de lacérer le dos de Gadjeel. Voyant le mage tomber à genoux, son adversaire fit appel à son teigu pour qu'il revienne à sa main. Assemblant ensuite les deux moitiés, il courut aussitôt vers Gadjeel tout en affirmant :

_Tu ne dois jamais baisser ta garde dans un combat !

Mais, alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, Gadjeel se retourna tout à coup vers lui, avant de transformer son bras en pilier métallique. S'allongeant ensuite, ce dernier frappant le ventre de Daidara, qui effectua un magnifique vol plané.

_Je te conseille la même chose, gros lard !

Atterrissant par terre, Daidara se releva tout en sentant un filet de sang couler de sa bouche.

_Alors ça, tu vas le regretter !

Voyant son compagnon avoir du mal à se débarrasser de Gadjeel, River décida d'intervenir. Sortant divers flacons de sous ses vêtements, il s'apprêta à les ouvrir, quand il se trouva obligé de sortir son épée pour contrer celle de Lily.

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, avec ça, mais je te conseille de les déposer par terre, immédiatement !

_Il ne me semble pas t'avoir dit que j'obéirais à tes ordres ! rétorqua River.

Bougeant soudain ses doigts, il parvint à faire agiter le contenu de chacun des flacons, qui ne contenaient que de l'eau. Faisant éclater les parois des récipients, tous les liquides fusèrent à toute allure vers Lily, tout en commençant à prendre l'allure de flèches.

Surpris par cela, Lily se sentit obligé de secouer son épée dans tous les sens afin de stopper chacune des attaques.

« Non, mais c'est quoi son pouvoir ? Contrôle-t-il l'eau comme Juvia ? »

Puis, son corps cessa de bouger, contre son gré.

_Que … ?

Remplissant l'air, les mélodies d'une flûte se firent entendre non loin de lui, tandis que Nyan s'était approché de River.

_C'est bon, je contrôle l'immobilisation de son corps ! assura le jeune homme.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que River balança d'autres flèches, qui transpercèrent, cette fois-ci, Lily. Crachant du sang, l'exceed posa un genou à terre, tandis que du sang coula de ses blessures.

_Lily ! cria Gadjeel, en se retournant vers lui.

Lui lançant alors un assaut d'attaque tout en tenant les deux parties de son teigu dans chaque main, Daidara répéta :

_Ne quittes jamais ton adversaire des yeux !

Sentant la hache le blesser à l'épaule, Gadjeel grogna de douleur, avant de finalement réussir à agripper les deux bras de l'homme, les immobilisant ainsi.

_Que … Quoi ?

_T'as trop confiance en toi, gros balourd ! affirma Gadjeel ! Je vais te montrer la puissance d'un dragon ! IRON DRAGON'S ROAR !

Ne pouvant qu'encaisser, Daidara poussa un cri de douleur, tandis qu'il se fit expédier une nouvelle fois en arrière. Pourtant, à peine Gadjeel le vit-il tomber qu'une flèche d'eau lui traversa le corps. N'ayant même pas le temps de voir River, Gadjeel ressentit la présence de Nyan, au-dessus de l'eau, tandis que ce dernier abaissa sa flûte sur son crâne. Frappé ainsi, Gadjeel s'écroula à genoux, tout en se prenant la tête.

_Ha ha ha ! Tu ne fais pas le poids face à nous ! lui assura Nyan.

_Sale morveux ! Rugit alors Gadjeel, en lui fonçant dessus ! IRON DRAGON'S SWORD !

Voyant son bras se transformer en épée, Nyan eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que River était déjà devant lui, utilisant sa propre épée pour contrer celle de Gadjeel.

_Tu n'es pas mauvais ! reconnut l'homme ! De ce fait, ne voudrais-tu pas nous rejoindre et travailler pour le compte d'Esdeath-sama ?

_Esdeath ? s'étonna Gadjeel ! Vous travaillez pour elle ? Mais alors, dans quel but tuez-vous ces personnes ?

_Dans le but de satisfaire les attentes de notre maître !

Entendant cela, Gadjeel ricana quelque peu, avant de remarquer :

_Vous n'êtes que les toutous de cette femme et vous espérez que je vous rejoigne afin de vous imiter et lécher ses bottes ?

Perdant son sourire, il déclara :

_Je préfère de loin lui mettre une raclée !

_Comme tu voudras ! soupira simplement River, en utilisant son épée avec finesse.

Parant chacune de ses attaques, Gadjeel semblant prendre le dessus avec sa force physique, qui faisait reculer River à chaque coup. Pourtant, plus le combat s'éternisait et plus les paupières du mage étaient lourdes.

« Que ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Entendant alors la musique de Nyan, il vit ce dernier jouer avec sa flûte et produisait un bruit qui avait l'effet d'une berceuse.

« Le petit connard ! Sa flûte est aussi un teigu ! »

_Ceci est un aller simple pour l'enfer ! lui assura River, en brandissant son épée vers lui.

Criant alors de douleur, River baissa son regard pour apercevoir l'embout d'une épée sortir de son bras.

_Comment ?

_Il en faut plus pour me tuer ! assura Lily, tout en peinant à garder sa forme guerrière.

_Saleté de minable ! rugit River ! BLOOD SWORD !

Aussitôt, un jet de son propre sang quitta son corps et fusa à une telle vitesse qu'il traversa le corps de Lily. Ne pouvant que crier de douleur, ce dernier ne put que reculer, permettant ainsi à River de retirer l'épée de son épaule. Une fois libre, il sortit un nouveau flacon d'eau et se mit à contrôler l'eau de façon à ce qu'elle s'écrase violemment contre le visage de Lily.

Prenant le choc de plein fouet, le masque de l'exceed se fissura avant qu'une partie ne tomba à terre, révélant la moitié de la tête de Lily.

_Que … ? s'étonna River ! Une panthère ? Tu es un teigu organique ?

Ne pouvant retenir sa forme plus longtemps, Lily prit soudain sa forme de chibi et tomba en arrière.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Voulut savoir Nyan.

_Aucune idée ! Mais il faut en terminer au plus vite avec eux !

Basculant soudain la tête sur le côté, il sentit une entaille se former au niveau de sa joue, tandis qu'une lance avait faillit lui transpercer le crâne. Blessée au niveau du ventre, mais toujours apte à se battre, la jeune femme que Nyan avait eu l'intention de tuer était maintenant debout, tout en brandissant ce qui restait de sa lance de combat.

_Sale monstre ! Moi, Spear, je jure de venger la mort de mon père, ici et maintenant !

La regardant d'un mauvais œil, tandis que la perte de son sang commençait à se faire ressentir, River ordonna :

_Nyan, fais la dormir !

_Aucun pro … !

_IRON DRAGON'S CLUB !

Frapper de plein fouet pAr le coup de poing de Gadjeel, Nyan se fit propulser au loin, le visage en sang.

_Quoi ? s'apeura River, en le voyant tenir debout ! Mais comment … ? La mélodie aurait dû … !

Une goutte de sang tomba alors par terre. Respirant avec difficulté, Gadjeel portant la main sur sa blessure à l'abdomen qu'il venait de s'infliger lui-même.

« Il s'est blessé, pour se libérer de l'envoûtement de la flûte ? »

Tournant son regard, pour analyser la situation, Gadjeel aperçut Lily au sol ; Spear en train de lutter contre la douleur qui la forçait presque à tomber à terre ; River en face de lui, tenant son épée et prêt à l'attaquer de nouveau ; Nyan évanouit et Dadiara décidé à se relever pour reprendre le combat.

Sa vue se troubla à cet instant, tandis que la perte de sang se faisait de plus en plus importante.

« Bordel ! Ce n'est pas le moment de sombrer dans les vapes ! »

Pourtant, ne pouvant plus tenir, Spear finit par tomber non loin de lui, rattraper par la blessure que lui avait infligé Dadiara.

_Il semblerait que ça soit la fin pour vous ! assura River.

_Ne compte pas là dessus ! rétorqua Gadjeel, en gonflant ses joues.

_Je connais déjà cette attaque ! riposta River, en se mettant n position.

Néanmoins, au lieu de cracher une tornade vers lui, Gadjeel visa le sol et créa un immense nuage de poussière.

_Que … ? s'étonna River.

Ne perdant pas un instant, Gadjeel courut vers Lily et l'interrogea :

_Hé, tu m'entends ? Peux-tu voler ?

Ouvrant les yeux, Lily déclara :

_Juste assez pour … nous sortir d'ici !

_Alors, on y va !

Finissant par fuir, Gadjeel agrippa Spear, sous son bras avant que Lily ne le porte et s'envole avec lui.

Tournant sur lui-même, pour chasser toute la fumée, Daidara les aperçut fuir au loin.

_River, que fait-on ?

_Malheureusement, à part rentrer pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Esdeath-sama, je ne vois aucune autre solution !

_J'ai quelques mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer ! avoua Narenja.

_Cela concerne l'attaque qu'a subit Gadjeel ? voulut savoir Natsu.

_Comment Lily et lui vont-ils ? demanda Leone ! Et la femme qui les accompagnait quand ils sont revenus ?

_Tous les trois ont été emmené à l'infirmerie et vont bien ! Ils leur faut juste du repos, désormais !

_Qui est cette fille ? voulut savoir Lubbock.

_La fille de l'ancien premier ministre ! Apparemment, le carrosse qui la transportait elle et son père a été attaqué par un trio qui est parvenu à tuer tout le monde sauf elle ! Et encore, elle est en vie car Gadjeel a put intervenir à temps ! Mais bon, voici les mauvaises nouvelles ! En premier, je ne peux plus contacter la plupart des équipes locales !

_Les équipes locales ? s'étonna Tatsumi.

_Ce sont les plus proches bases de la nôtre ! lui expliqua Akame.

_Et s'ils ne répondent pas … ! commença Bulat.

_C'est qu'ils se sont fait attaqué ! affirma Narenja ! En deuxième, Esdese est de retour à la capitale !

_Tu parles de la personne la plus puissante dans ce monde ? s'étonnèrent Natsu et Happy ! Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'elle ne serait pas là avant un an !

_Elle a massacré les ennemis du nord ! comprit Mine.

_En tout cas, une grosse partie de son armée n'est pas revenue avec elle, étant resté dans le nord pour tuer les dernières garnisons encore présentes ! Il faudra profiter encore de cet avantage avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Leone, je te charge de suivre Esdeath en filature !

_Compris, chef !

_Et pour le troisième point, cela concerne l'affaire des généraux qui se font tuer les uns après les autres !

Brandissant alors une affiche avec le symbole de Night Raid dessus, elle déclara :

_Ceci a été retrouvé sur les scènes de massacre et affirme que nous sommes les auteurs de ces derniers !

_Je vois ! affirma Bulat ! Dorénavant, l'empire va mettre ses crimes sur notre dos !

_Je ne comprends pas cette idée ! avoua Happy ! Nous traiter de criminels, je comprends ! Mais pourquoi tuer des personnes aussi importantes que des anciens ministres ?

_Ils étaient contre les idées du premier ministre ! Affirma Akame ! Du coup, il a décidé de les tuer et de reporter la faute sur nous !

_Et ce n'est pas tout ! En faisant cela, il espère aussi qu'on se charge des assassins, tout en tombant droit dans le piège qu'il nous aura tendu !

_Alors que devons-nous faire ? Voulut savoir Tatsumi ! Renoncer à nous battre et à attendre qe cela se calme ?

_C'est à vous de voir !

Frappant soudain l'affiche qu'elle tenait toujours dans la main, une étincelle mit feu à cette dernière rapidement, tandis que Natsu affirma :

_Utiliser le nom d'un autre groupe … pour se débarrasser de ses crimes ? Impardonnable !

Fixant Narenda, Natsu rugit :

_Cette fois, ça suffit ! Narenda, je refuse de rester les bras croisés plus longtemps ! Il est grand temps que je me batte contre ce premier ministre pour arrêter ceci une bonne fois pour toute !

_Que songes-tu faire Natsu ?

_Pénétrer dans le palais et nous débarrasser de cette ordure !

Abasourdi, tout le monde le regarda, sidéré par son idée, laissant Narenda être la seule à peine surprise par son plan.

_Budo et Esdeath s'y trouvent tous les deux ! Tu n'as aucune chance ! Je connais ta force, Natsu ! Tu es un très bon combattant mais, cela ne suffira pas !

_Peu importe que ceci suffise ou non ! rugit Natsu, en s'enflammant ! Je refuse que d'autres personnes meurent ! Combien de personnes devront encore laisser souffrir, si nous appliquons ton plan à la lettre, jusqu'à la victoire ? Je refuse d'attendre plus longtemps !

Courant alors par la fenêtre, il mit son masque devant son visage, tout comme Happy, avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

_Non, Natsu !

Trop tard. Partant alors, le duo s'envola déjà au loin, en direction de la capitale.

_Ces idiots vont se faire tuer ! s'écria Lubbock.

_Boss, que fait-on ? voulut savoir Tatsumi.

_Rien ! Affirma cette dernière, tout en brisant l'accoudoir de son siège avec son bras métallique ! Rien à part espérer qu'ils fassent demi-tour d'eux même !


	17. Le palais tremble ! Natsu contre Esdeath

**Chapitre 16**

Lisant un journal, Seryu chiffonna ce dernier, tout en grognant :

_Night Raid ! Ils ont encore commis des meurtres !

Tandis que la jeune femme était assit à une table, d'une terrasse, Wendy arriva alors avec deux jus de fruits, avant de lui tendre l'une des boissons. S'installant ensuite, elle affirma :

_Je trouve cela étrange !

_Quoi ?

_Le fait que Night Raid veulent autant se faire connaître, tout à coup ! Ses affiches qu'ils laissent derrière eux, cela ne leur ressemblent pas du tout !

_On s'en fiche de cela ! As-tu au moins vu le nombre de gardes qui ont été massacré en tout ? Qui peut faire cela à part un groupe d'utilisateurs de teigus ?

_Combien de gardes ont été massacré, durant la dernière attaque ?

_Heu … vingt et un ! Pourquoi ?

_Honnêtement, penses-tu pouvoir faire face à autant de personnes, avec Koro ?

_Si Koro et moi sommes parfaitement synchronisé, je pense que nous avons de grandes chances d'y arriver et … !

Grognant soudain, en constatant son erreur, Seryu put aussitôt entendre Wendy déclarer :

_Dans ce cas, il peut très bien s'agir d'un meurtrier fou ayant un teigu, tout comme Zank ! Imagines, que c'est juste un pilleur qui veut rejeter la faute sur Night Raid, ceci pourrait expliquer la présence de ces affiches !

_Tu dis n'importe quoi ! De toute façon, que ça soit vrai ou non, nous devrons nous occuper de ce type ainsi que de Night Raid !

_En effet ! affirma Wedny, avant de la fâcher pour de bon.

Reniflant soudain l'air, elle se tourna en direction d'un étrange trio, en train de marcher en direction du palais.

_Ils puent le sang ! affirma-t-elle.

_Hein ? s'étonna Seryu, en reconnaissant River ! Oh, mais se sont '' les trois bêtes '' !

_Qui ?

_C'est la garde spéciale d'Esdeath-sama ! Chacun d'entre eux est un puissant combattant et possède un teigu ! Rien qu'à voir leurs blessures, je me demande contre combien de criminels, ils ont dû se battre !

L'écoutant, Wendy voulut savoir :

_Dis-moi, les premières attaques sur les généraux se sont bien déroulées après le retour d'Esdeath ici, non ?

_Euh, oui ! Pourquoi ?

_Juste comme ça ? Penses-tu pouvoir être en mesure de battre l'un de ces types ?

_Moi ? Euh, je n'en sais rien ! Je ne connais même pas leur pouvoir ! Mais je sais que pour faire parti de la garde d'Esdeath, il faut suivre un entraînement qui n'a rien à voir avec le nôtre ! C'est l'élite de l'élite !

_Donc, eux aussi auraient très bien pu s'attaquer aux généraux ! comprit Wendy.

Avalant de travers, Seryu s'écria :

_Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_Rien ! mentit Wendy ! Juste une hypothèse !

« Avec ces trois-là, ainsi qu'Esdeath, les choses vont vraiment se compliquer ! pensa-t-elle ! Comment est-ce que Narenda va-t-elle gérer la situation ! »

Sentant alors une odeur familière, Wendy leva quelque peu son regard, avant d'écarquiller ce dernier.

« Dites moi que je rêve ! »

Volant au-dessus de la capitale, Natsu et Happy fusèrent droit vers le palais impériale.

_T'es prêt, Happy ? Nos cibles sont désormais le premier ministre, ainsi qu'Esdeath si on tombe dessus !

_Aye ! fit Happy, en fusant droit vers une fenêtre.

_Et on reste discret concernant son nom et nos visages ! décida Natsu, en s'assurant que son masque était bien accroché ! Des gardes nous ont déjà vu avec Wendy, donc s'ils découvrent qu'on fait parti de Night Raid, ils la suspecteront d'en faire de même !

_Dans ce cas, c'est parti ! annonça Happy, en laissant tomber Natsu, qui tomba droit vers la fenêtre du palais.

_FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST !

Écrasé sous le talon de la botte d'Esdeath, River tentait de garder son sang-froid, tandis qu'Esdeath exigea :

_Pouvez-vous répéter ?

_Nous avons été gêné lors de notre dernière mission, par deux individus ! Ils nous ont combattu avant de prendre la fuite, en emmenant la fille de l'ancien premier ministre !

_Qui étaient-ils ? Je veux leurs noms et leurs visages !

_Euh … ils portaient des masques ! avoua Daidara.

_Mais ils semblaient possédé des teigus ! affirma Nyau.

_Des teigus ?

_En fait, l'un d'eux semblait pouvoir créer et contrôler l'acier ! lui expliqua River ! Quand au deuxième … en fait, je suis parvenu à briser partiellement son masque, me permettant de voir quelque peu son visage ! Il avait la tête d'une panthère !

_D'une panthère ? Un teigu biologique ?

_Pour tout dire, je ne pense pas ! Il semblait se battre et réfléchir selon lui-même ne comptant pas sur le premier homme lors de la bataille !

Entendant cela, Esdeath soupira, avant de faire rapidement bouger son pied. Se prenant l'extrémité de ce dernier en plein visage, River s'écroula aux pieds de ses camarades, tandis qu'Esdeath affirma :

_Je suis très déçue de votre performance ! Si le premier ministre apprend que des témoins vous ont vu et sont toujours en vie, il ne cessera de m'ennuyer à ce sujet !

_Dé … Désolé !

_Vos excuses ne changeront rien ! Allez tout de suite, me faire les portraits de ces deux personnes, avec le plus de détails possibles ! Et je veux une prime sur leur tête ! Compris ?

_Oui, maître ! assura le trio, en courant hors de la pièce.

Les voyant partir, Esdeath se mit à réfléchir tout en se demandant :

_Avais-tu prévu ce coup, Narenda ?

Soudain, un énorme fracas se fit entendre, faisant trembler une partie du palais.

_Hum ? s'étonna Esdeath, en haussant ses sourcils.

Projeté en arrière, plusieurs gardes s'écroulèrent à terre, en même temps que divers débris, tandis que Natsu venait tout juste d'entrée dans le palais, tel un bourrin.

_Non, mais c'est qui celui-là ?

_D'où est-ce qu'il vient ?

Levant son regard vers les gardes en face de lui, Natsu déclara :

_Je suis venu voir le premier ministre ! Alors dites-moi tout de suite où il est !

_Le … le premier ministre ?

Pointant alors leurs armes à feux vers Ntasu, les gardes montrèrent une certaine forme de réticence à vouloir collaborer avec Natsu.

_Et puis quoi encore ?

_Es-tu idiot ? Crois-tu vraiment que l'un d'entre nous voudrait risquer sa vie pour te conduire dans la gueule du loup ?

_Donc, tu vas gentiment lever les bras en l'air et … !

_FIRE DRAGON'S WING !

Aussitôt, une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre, tandis qu'une partie du couloir fut détruite. Arrivant pour voir les dégâts, de nouveaux gardes mirent Natsu en joue dès qu'ils purent apercevoir sa silhouette.

_Tirez ! Feu ! Feu !

Entendant les bruits de feu, Natsu n'avait qu'à faire augmenter la température autour de son corps, pour faire surchauffé les balles en un instant et les fondre. Apercevant cela, plusieurs corps se mirent à gémir de peur, tout en commençant à reculer.

_Mais c'est qui ce type ? Il n'est pas humain !

_Vos balles n'auront pas le moindre effet sur lui ! assura Happy, en entrant à son tour dans le couloir.

_En effet ! Donc, dites moi tout de suite où je peux trouver le premier ministre ! Sinon, je vous démolis tous, jusqu'à se que je le trouve moi-même !

Et tandis qu'il fit à pas en avant, les gardes reculèrent, se demandant quelle était la meilleure solutions pour eux, entre collaborer ou se battre face à ce monstre. Finalement, la solution s'imposa d'elle même.

Faisant un nouveau pas en avant, Natsu eut la surprise de sentir ses pieds se geler, avant que tout son corps ne soit emprisonné dans un énorme bloc de glace.

_Que … ? s'étonna Happy.

_Pathétique ! affirma une voix, tandis qu'une silhouette arriva vers les gardes ! L'ennemi est tout seul et vous ne parvenez même pas à l'arrêter ? Et vous dites être des gardes ?

_Es … Esdeath-sama ?

Continuant de marcher, tandis que les soldats s'écartèrent de son chemin, Esdeath marcha vers Natsu et se mit par soupirer :

_Dire que j'ai pensé qu'il m'aurait au moins diverti quelque secondes ! C'est pitoyable ! Que pensait-il bien faire ici ?

Remarquant soudain la présence d'Happy, Esdeath se mit à sourire sadiquement, tout en affirmant :

_Tiens, tiens, je ne t'avais pas vu, toi ! Maintenant que ton ami est emprisonné, j'espère compter sur toi pour me donner des informations ! Hein, membre de Night Raid ?

Déglutissant en entendant sa dernière phrase, Happy se demanda :

« Comment a-t-elle fait pour deviner que nous sommes de Night Raid ? C'est donc elle la personne la plus puissance de ce monde ? »

_Je vais personnellement m'occuper de toi ainsi que de ton ami, s'il est toujours en vie, en salle des tortures ! ricana Esdeath, en s'apprêtant à saisir Happy.

Soudain, son regard capta un étrange phénomène. Une fissure. Une fissure était apparut sur la paroi du bloc de glace qui emprisonnait Natsu.

_Hum ?

Semblant fondre de l'intérieur, la prison de glace devint de plus en plus rouge, tandis que de la vapeur pouvait se voir. Puis, au fur et à mesure, d'innombrables fissures apparurent montrant que le bloc était sur le point de céder.

_Mais comment … ?

_Ahhhh ! cria Natsu, tandis que l'attaque fut détruite par ses flammes.

Libre de ses mouvements, Natsu prit alors appui sur le sol avant de fuser vers Esdeath avec une vitesse phénoménale.

_FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST !

Encore surprise que son bloc de glace ait été détruit, Esdeath perçut l'attaque de Natsu trop tard pour l'esquiver. De ce fait, se faisant frapper au visage, elle se fit éjecter contre une porte, qu'elle traversa sans problème.

Écarquillant les yeux, les gardes virent le corps de leur général disparaître dans une pièce, alors que Natsu venait tout bonnement de la mettre au tapis en un coup.

_Tsss, décidément, j'ai l'impression que tous ceux qui maîtrise la magie de la glace sont des personnes détestables !

_C'est ce que Grey dit toujours, pour les types qui contrôle le feu ! lui apprit Happy.

_Il … Il a vaincu Esdeath ? s'étonna quelqu'un.

_Au secours, c'est un monstre !

_Ne restons pas là !

S'enfuyant alors, les soldats avaient comme idée de quitter le palais avant que le pire n'arrive. Pourtant, un ricanement les paralysa.

_Ha ha ha ha !

Se relevant, Esdeath pouvait être vu en train de marcher vers le couloir, avec la marque d'un ecchymose sur la joue. Se baissant pour ramasser sa casquette, elle remit cette dernière sur sa tête, tout en conservant son sourire.

_Cela fait si longtemps ! affirma-t-elle, en fixant Natsu ! Si longtemps que quelqu'un m'a frappé pour la dernière fois !

Créant une épée de glace, Esdeath déclara :

_Je sens que je vais m'amuser à te faire souffrir !

Aussi bonne à l'épée qu'Erza, Esdeath balança son arme vers Natsu, qui se retrouva obligé de l'esquiver en se plaquant au sol. Pourtant, se faisant couper, une partie de ses mèches tombèrent au sol, faute d'avoir pu être sauvé à temps.

N'ayant pas le temps de se préoccuper de ses cheveux, Natsu roula sur le sol, pour esquiver un nouveau coup d'épée, tandis qu'Esdeath se donna un malin plaisir à la secouer dans tous les sens. Le voyant esquiver encore et encore, elle créa ensuite une multitude lances de glace, qu'elle lança vers lui.

Les apercevant foncer tel des missiles, Natsu cracha des flammes et parvint à les faire disparaître. Cependant, fondant à toute allure, les lances se changèrent en vapeur et créèrent une brume artificiel qui enveloppa le couloir.

_Que … ? fit Natsu, en essayant de distinguer quelque chose autour de lui.

Arrivant à cet instant, Esdeath traversa la brume, avec son épée en main.

_Je te tiens !

L'abaissant à toute vitesse, Esdeath créa un courant d'air tellement puissant que cela retira la brume du couloir. Pouvant à nouveau voir, les gardes et Happy purent voit, avec étonnement, l'épée d'Esdeath devant le visage de Natsu, tandis que ce dernier peinait à l'arrêter, alors que ses mains étaient plaquées sur ses côtés.

De plus en plus amusé, Esdeath avoua :

_Tu es un adversaire de valeur ! Cela te plairait-il de devenir mon jouet ?

Souriant à son tour, Natsu enveloppa ses bras de flammes, tout en affirmant :

_Désolé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'amuser, ces derniers temps !

Faisant alors fondre l'épée d'Esdeath, il s'apprêta à lui donner un coup de pied, quand la jeune femme recula à temps et créa un bouclier de glace afin de se protéger. Le frappant de plein fouet, le pied de Natsu y laissa à peine une marque, tandis qu'il jugea préférable de reculer à son tour.

_Bon sang, elle a les pouvoirs de Grey ainsi que les compétences d'épée d'Erza ! Je dois reconnaître qu'elle est forte !

_Que veux-tu faire, dans ce cas ? l'interrogea Esdeath ! Continues-tu ou abandonnes-tu le combat ?

_Il n'y a que les faibles qui abandonne un combat ! affirma Natsu, en embrasant de nouveau son corps.

_Bien dit ! assura Esdeath, en créant une nouvelle épée.

Néanmoins, avant de pouvoir se battre à nouveau, les deux guerriers furent gênés par l'apparition soudain d'un éclair, qui les éblouit quelques instants. Quand il put retrouver la vue, Natsu fut surpris de voir un homme devant lui, en train de le dévisager comme s'il était un criminel.

_Qui es-tu, intrus ?

Le reconnaissant aussitôt, tous les gardes se mirent à crier de joie :

_Oui ! Voici le général Budo !

_Allez, général ! Massacrez-le !

_On compte sur vous, général Budo !

_Budo ? s'étonna Natsu ! Cela me dit quelque chose !

_C'est le deuxième général dont nous a parlé la boss ! lui rappela Happy, en sautant sur son épaule ! Natsu, la situation devient un peu critique, non ?

_Pas du tout ! rétorqua son ami ! Les choses deviennent à peine intéressantes !

_Je reformule ma question ! s'écria Budo ! Qui es-tu et que veux-tu ?

_Vous êtes responsables de la mort de nombreux innocents ! Et vous avez osé mettre vos crimes sur notre dos ! rugit Natsu ! Et pour ça, vous allez le regretter !

_Nos crimes ? s'étonna Budo.

Gloussant alors, Esdeath remarqua :

_Donc, vous êtes bel et bien des membres de Night Raid ! Je dois dire que je suis assez surprise de vous voir ici ! Narenda n'est pourtant pas du genre à vouloir mettre la vie de ses camarades en danger ! Serais-tu venu de ton plein gré ?

_Oui !

_Dans ce cas, es-tu stupide ?

_Non ! Je sais juste que temps que je n'aurais pas vengé toutes les vies que vous avez tués, jamais je ne pourrais partir d'ici !

Enflammant ses poings, il rugit :

_Allez, ramenez-vous que je vous explose !

_Gamin, je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es vraiment ! affirma Budo ! Néanmoins, … !

Faisant apparaître des éclairs autour de lui, il affirma :

_Ce que tu fais entrave à la loi ! Il est donc de mon devoir de t'arrêter sans attendre !

_Elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! s'écria Happy ! Si nous sommes des hors-la loi à cause de ce que nous venons de faire, alors le premier ministre est l'ennemi public numéro un !

_Pourquoi le défendez alors que vous devez vous doutez de ce qu'il fait à l'empire ? voulut savoir Natsu ! Êtes-vous aveugles ? Ou bien égoïste comme il est ?

_Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, gamin ! affirma Budo ! Si tu es juste venu pour me poser cette question, sache qu'il y avait plus intelligent à faire !

_Pas touche ! lui ordonna Esdeath, en se mettant devant lui ! C'est mon combat ! Recules !

_Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

_Quoi ? Veux-tu peut-être qu'on fasse équipe pour les tuer ?

_Cela sera terminé en un seul coup ! affirma simplement Budo, en chargeant son corps d'électricité.

_Bien d'accord ! assura Natsu, en courant vers eux ! FIRE DRAGON'S … !

_Disparaît, gamin ! hurla Budo, en lui lançant un rayon de foudre.

_Il est à moi ! rétorqua Esdeath, en balançant un énorme glaçon.

Voyant les deux attaques foncer sur lui, Natsu se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne pourrait pas les éviter. Et les encaisser, tandis qu'Esdeath et Budo étaient déjà prêt à lui foncer dessus paraissait être une mauvaise idée.

_Natsu ! cria Happy ! Faut partir !

_Trop tard ! rétorqua Natsu, en ne voyant aucune échappatoire.

Pourtant, que cela soit la foudre ou la glace, aucune des deux attaques ne put toucher Natsu. En effet, ne sachant lui-même que faire, le mage sentit une main le saisir dans son dos, tandis qu'une voix l'informa :

_Il est trop tôt pour te battre contre eux !

_Hein ? s'étonna Natsu, en reconnaissant cette voix.

Le tirant alors dans un trou noir, le nouveau venu fit disparaître Natsu à l'intérieur, avant de refermer son attaque, derrière lui.

Frappant alors l'un des murs du couloir, les attaques de Budo et Esdeath ne provoquèrent qu'une nouvelle explosion, qui secoua tout le palais. Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils venaient de manquer leur cible.

_Où est-il ? rugit Budo ! Allez, me le retrouver !

_Oui, monsieur !

Voyant ses gardes s'activer, Esdeath posa sa main sur la joue où Natsu était parvenu à la frapper et recommençait à sourire de plaisir.

« Membre de Night Raid … améliores-toi et deviens plus fort ! Deviens l'adversaire que je recherche depuis si longtemps ! »

Tombant à la renverse, Natsu et Happy s'écrasèrent dans une prairie.

_Que … ? s'étonnèrent-ils, en apercevant le trou noir encore ouvert derrière eux.

En sortant alors, une personne se présenta à eux :

_Il semble que je sois arrivé à temps, bande d'inconscients !

_Toi ? rugit Natsu, en le reconnaissant ! Tu es le chauve qui nous a emmené dans ce monde !

_En effet ! affirma le vieil homme ! Je vous ais emmené ici pour sauver l'empire, comme convenu ! Mais il semble que tu ais décidé de foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir !

_Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? voulut savoir Natsu ! J'allais battre ces deux rigolos ! Et comment fais-tu pour créer ces trous noirs ? Es-tu un mage ou bien utilises-tu un teigu ? Qui es-tu exactement et pour qui travailles-tu ?

_Je ne suis qu'un pauvre vieil homme chauve qui ne recherche que la paix ici ! affirma simplement l'homme ! Néanmoins, si je peux te donner un conseil, ne retourne pas affronter ces deux-là !

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je pouvais très bien les battre ! Avant que l'autre type n'arrive, j'étais à deux doigts de gagner face à la femme des glaces !

_Elle n'utilisait pas toute sa puissance, Natsu ! rétorqua l'homme ! Loin de là ! Tu était face à une personne pouvant aisément combattre une armée de 100 000 hommes et gagner contre cette dernière. ! Elle ne faisait que jouer avec toi, cherchant simplement à se divertir ! Tu ne fais pas le poids, face à elle !

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi nous as-tu emmené dans ce monde si tu savais que je ne serai spas à la hauteur ?

_Parce que je savais aussi que tu aiderais ce pays ! l'informa simplement le vieil homme, en disparaissant dans le trou noir ! La base de Night Raid n'est pas loin d'ici ! À la prochaine !

_Non, attends !

Trop tard. Disparaissant à cet instant, le trou noir n'était plus présent, laissant Natsu et Happy seuls.

_Punaise ! Il s'est encore enfuit !

Assit sur un tabouret de l'infirmerie, Tatsumi état en train de fixer Gadjeel, qui se reposait sur un lit, tandis qu'il portait des bandages un peu partout. Couché près de lui, Lily était dans le même état que son maître, tandis que Spear dormait dans un autre lit, avec sa blessure, au ventre, bandée.

« Gadjeel ! pensa Tatsumi ! Tu as risqué ta vie pour cette fille ! Lily et toi, vous êtes des modèles à suivre ! »

_Tatsumi ! l'appela alors Bulat, en pénétrant dans la pièce ! Es-tu prêt ?

_Oui ! assura le garçon, en se levant avant de rejoindre son ami ! Et Natsu ?

_Toujours aucune nouvelle ! lui avoua Bulat ! Mais bon, tant que la capitale n'a pas explosé, c'est qu'il s'est tenu tranquille ! Dans notre cas, nous devrons nous même nous battre contre des puissants ennemis ! Ceux qui ont blessé Gadjeel et Lily ! Penses-tu être à la hauteur pour me suivre ?

_Absolument ! assura Tatsumi, en sortant de la pièce, en même temps que Bulat.

Et dès qu'ils furent partis, et étant sûr qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, Lily ouvrit les yeux, avant de demander :

_Que faisons-nous ?

_À ton avis ? L'interrogea Gadjeel, en se réveillant à son tour.

Se relevant, il retira les bandages qu'il avait avant de les laisser tomber à terre. Puis, se dirigeant vers une fenêtre, il ouvrit cette dernière et aperçut Bulat et Tatsumi s'en aller de la base en courant. Dès qu'ils se firent un peu éloigné, le mage affirma :

_On va prendre notre revanche !


	18. L'acier et Incursio vs River et Nyan

**Chapitre 17**

_Quoi ? s'étonna un homme de la garde ! Une prime de huit milles pièces d'or pour l'homme qui a attaqué le palais et six mille pour les deux hommes qui se sont battus contre les trois bêtes ?

_En effet ! affirma Esdeath ! J'ignore leur place au sein de Night Raid, mais ces trois-là semblent être des adversaires très compétents, à ne pas prendre à la légère !

_Peut-être, mais … ! commença le soldat, en regardant les portaient des trois homes dessiné sur des feuilles de papier ! Comment pourrons-nous les reconnaître avec leurs masques sur le visage et l'absence de leur nom ?

_Ce n'est qu'un début de piste ! assura Esdeath ! De toute façon, je me chargerai moi-même du type qui a attaqué le palais ! J'en fais une promesse ! Mais bon, oublions cela un moment et concentrons-nous plutôt sur ce que je vous ais demandé hier !

Prenant alors plusieurs feuilles, l'homme les tendit à Esdeath, avant d'affirmer :

_Voici les informations demandées ! Les hauts gradés des armées de l'empire nous ont envoyé les informations sur leurs meilleurs soldats ! Certains ont déjà des teigus, d'autres ont assez de force pour pouvoir les égaler !

_Très bien, faites moi voir ça !

S'installant ensuite à un bureau, Esdeath se mit à lire chacun des rapports, les uns après les autres, se concentrant principalement sur les conditions physique des membres de son prochain groupe.

« Très bien, je vais former un groupe de dix personnes ! Nous sommes déjà quatre, donc il ne reste plus qu'à réunir six autres personnes ! »

Très rapidement, deux piles se formèrent. À gauche, les potentielles recrues et à droite … le '' menu fretin '' n'ayant aucun intérêt pour le général. Finalement, en ayant vite terminé pour choisir ses six choix, Esdeath s'attarda quelques peu pour lire les données de la dernière personne sur la liste. À sa grande surprise, cette personne piqua quelque peu son intérêt par le fait d'avoir un style de combat original et puissant, sans pour autant utiliser de teigu.

« Cette personne … elle pourrait m'être utile ! »

Néanmoins, elle fit quelque peu la grimace, en voyant le nombre de victimes de soldat en question. Aucune. Ce soldat n'avait jamais tué le moindre bandit et c'était à peine s'il les blessait durant des batailles. Lisant cela, Esdeath dû faire un choix. Finalement, elle s'écria :

_J'ai décidé ! Les candidats sélectionnés seront les soldats suivants : Run Kurome Seryu Wave ; Bols et … !

Hésitant quelques instants, Esdeath finit par trancher, tout en posant la dernière fiche sur la pile du '' menu fretin '' et choisit le soldat qu'elle avait déjà sélectionné :

_Stylish !

_Bien, général !

* * *

Voyant la tête de son père se faire décapiter, sous ses yeux, Spear sursauta à cet instant. Se réveillant en sursaut, elle commença à reprendre son souffre, avant de grimacer, à cause de sa blessure à l'abdomen. Se laissant retomber sur son lit, elle tentait de reconnaître la pièce où elle était, sans succès.

« Où … Où suis-je ? »

Repensant alors aux agresseurs de son père et ceux qui avaient tué les gardes, Spear commença à prendre peur. Pensant être dans leur repaire, elle s'empressa sortir du lit sur lequel elle était et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce.

Jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir, elle y pénétra en toute discrétion, tout en cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à une arme, au cas où elle aurait besoin de se défendre.

Malheureusement pour elle, rien ne put tomber sous sa main, avant que quelqu'un ne se montre à l'autre bout du couloir.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Mine leva le regard pour apercevoir Spear devant elle, et les deux filles sursautèrent de peur, à cet instant.

_Qui … Qui êtes-vous ? voulut savoir Spear, en se mettant en position de combat.

Cependant, bougeant trop brusquement, Spear sentit l'une de ses blessures la faire souffrir et poussa un gémissement de douleur. La voyant tomber à genoux, Mine s'écria :

_Du calme ! Je ne te veux aucun mal !

_Menteuse ! Tu dois faire partit des barbares qui nous ont attaqué !

_Non ! Je suis amie avec l'homme qui est venu à ton secours !

_L'homme qui … ? Où est mon père ? Est-il là, lui aussi ?

_Malheureusement, d'après Gadjeel, tu étais la seule encore en vie quand il est arrivé !

Entendant cela, Spear se mit à écarquiller des yeux, avant qu'une larme ne puisse se voir. Puis, cognant le sol avec force, elle rugit :

_Les ordures ! Les enfoirés ! Ces connards ! Ils … Ils ont … ! Comment ont-ils pu le tuer ? Mon père était un homme bon et respectable !

_Je le sais ! assura Mine, en avançant doucement vers elle ! C'est même pour ça qu'il s'est fait tuer !

_Que … ? Ne … Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Personne ne peut mourir parce qu'il est bon ! Ça n'a aucun sens ! De toute façon, je ne peux pas te faire confiance ! Si tu es réellement un ami de l'homme qui m'a sauvé, j'exige de le voir pour savoir si vous êtes vraiment des camarades !

_Il était dans l'infirmerie avec toi ! assura Mine ! C'est l'homme qui était dans le lit à côté du tien !

_Hein ? s'étonna Spear ! Mais il n'y avait personne avec moi !

_Quoi ?

Accourant à cet instant jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Mine ouvrit violemment la porte pour y trouver le lit de Gadjeel complètement vide. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace du mage ainsi que de son chat.

_Mais c'est … ! impossible ! Où est-il ?

Sentant alors un courant d'air, Mine tourna son regard vers la fenêtre grande ouverte de la pièce. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

_Cet imbécile ! Il est parti retourner au combat !

* * *

_WATER CANONS !

Voyant l'attaque de River fuser vers lui, Bulat positionna sa lance devant lui, avant de la faire tournoyer à toute allure. Servant de bouclier, son arme repoussa l'eau sans mal, laissant l'homme indemne.

_Que … ? s'étonna River.

_L'époque où votre force surpassait la mienne remonte à longtemps ! assura Bulat ! Vu que vous êtes mon ennemi, je ne vous ferais aucun cadeau !

_Sale arrogant ! Ta forte tête a toujours été un défaut chez toi !

_On est tous comme ça, à Night Raid !

Et pour le prouver, Tatsumi se fit entendre en poussant un cri de guerre, tandis qu'il chargea Nyan.

_N'as-tu pas suffisamment morflé pour t'écrouler, sale vermine ? l'interrogea le garçon, en contrant son épée à l'aide de sa flûte ! Tu auras beau faire ce que tu voudras, tu ne pourras jamais vaincre mon teigu !

_Ne me fais pas rire ! riposta Tatsumi, malgré ses blessures ! Tu n'es rien comparé à Akame ou Bulat contre qui je me suis entraîné encore et encore !

Soudain, sortant de l'océan, une énorme colonne d'eau en forme de serpent put se faire voir.

_Voici une attaque digne d'un guerrier dans ton genre ! affirma River ! ABYSSAL SNAKE !

Fonçant vers l'attaque, Bulat coupa la colonne d'eau, en un instant, tout en affirmant :

_Ce n'est pas un peu d'eau qui me battra ! assura l'homme en touchant le pont, en même temps que River.

_Je le savais ! lui assura River, tandis qu'il planta une seringue dans son bras ! C'est pour cela que je vais sortir ma dernière carte, rien que pour toi !

_Hein ? Un fortifiant ?

_BLOOD SWORD !

En un instant, des dizaines de jets de sang sortirent du corps de River et fusèrent droit vers Bulat.

_Que … ? s'étonna ce dernier, en se mettant en garde.

Écarquillant les yeux, en voyant le nombre d'attaque lui foncer dessus, Bulat grogna en constatant :

_Je ne pourrais pas tous les esquiver !

_Lily ! cria soudain quelqu'un.

Tout à coup, une paire de bras agrippa le dos de Bulat et ce dernier se sentit soudain monter dans les airs, tandis que l'attaque de River perfora le pont du bateau, là où il se trouvait précédemment.

_Mais que … ? s'étonnèrent les deux hommes.

_Arrivé juste à temps ! Affirma Lily, tandis qu'il faisait voler Bulat dans les airs.

Atterrissant soudain sur le pont du navire, Gadjeel se dressa face à River, avant de lui affirmer :

_Content de te revoir ! Je vais pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur toi !

_Gadjeel ? s'écria Tatsumi, tout en parant un coup de Nyan.

_Que … ? Toi … ? s'étonna River, tandis qu'il avait le plus grand mal à tenir debout.

Examinant la tête de Gadjeel, il finit par constatant :

_Tu es le type masqué de l'autre fois ! Alors tu fais bien parti de Night Raid, toi aussi ! Tu es venu pour sauver tes amis ?

_Pas en premier lieu ! Néanmoins, l'autre gars est actuellement mon partenaire d'entraînement, donc cela serait mauvais si tu commençais à le blesser à mort !

_Malheureusement, il est trop tard pour lui ! affirma River.

_Hum ? fit Gadjeel, en jetant un coup d'œil à Bulat.

Flottant toujours dans les airs, le guerrier était en train de grimacer de douleur tandis qu'il avait actuellement deux trous dans sa jambe droite.

_Je suis parvenu à le blesser ! Et avec la toxine que je me suis inséré dans le sang, il mourra dans peu de temps ! Et il n'y a pas d'antidote !

_Tu as sacrifié ta vie, juste pour avoir une chance de le tuer ? s'étonna Gadjeel.

_Si ceci permet à Esdeath-sama d'atteindre le sommet, je le referais encore et encore, peu importe le nombre de fois où je devrais me réincarner !

_Espèce de fou ! grogna Gadjeel, en transformant son bras en épée.

Courant alors, il fonça droit vers Lily et Bulat et sauta dans les airs.

_Que … ? s'étonna River, avant de cracher du sang.

_Bulat ! cria Gadjeel, en lui montrant son bras ! Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le choix !

Comprenant rapidement, ce qu'il comptait faire, Bulat se mit à sourire avant de lui conseiller :

_Tu as intérêt à laisser la deuxième en un seul morceau !

_IRON DRAGON'S SWORD !

Levant alors le regard, tout le monde put apercevoir Gadjeel agiter son épée vers Bulat, avant de lui couper sa jambe trouée. Serrant les dents, Bulat ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur, tandis que son membre tomba devant River.

_Im … Impossible !

_Bulat ! s'horrifia Tatsumi.

Pourtant, malgré la douleur, Bulat s'efforça de sourire à Gadjeel, avant de lui assurer :

_Quand on en aura finit, fais moi penser de t'offrir un verre !

_J'en ais pour deux minutes ! lui assura Gadjeel, en redescendant.

Retombant de nouveau devant River, le mage se mit à lui sourire, tout en affirmant :

_Dommage pour toi, ton sacrifice n'aura servit à rien ! Je vais te … !

Faisant un pas en avant, Gadjeel grimaça soudain de douleur, avant de poser la main sur une blessure de son abdomen. Coulant hors de cette dernière, du sang montra qu'elle venait de se rouvrir à cause des gestes trop brusques de Gadjeel.

« Merde ! »

Voyant cela, River s'écria :

_Dans ce cas, c'est toi qui mourra avec moi !

Le voyant prendre une nouvelle seringue, Gadjeel grogna en comprenant ce qu'il comptait faire.

« Il est déjà à moitié mort et pourtant il a toujours la force de se battre ! S'il me touche, je suis mort ! Il me faut quelque chose afin de récupérer au plus vite ! »

Soudain, voyant quelque chose briller, non loin de lui, Gadjeel remarqua le corps sans vie de Daidara, ainsi que son teigu près de lui.

« Sa hache … ! »

N'ayant pas d'autre idée, il courut droit vers cette dernière, tandis que River cria :

_BLOOD SWORD !

Entendant l'attaque lui foncer dessus, Gadjeel agrippa l'ancien teigu de Daidara et le mordit sans hésiter.

_Que … ? s'étonna River, en voyant les dents de Gadjeel fissurer la hache.

Percutant alors l'endroit où il se trouvait, l'attaque de River perfora tout ce qu'elle rencontra et détruisit une partie du navire de cette façon.

Tombant alors à genoux, River posa la main sur son cœur, tout en affirmant :

_Cette victoire, je vous la dédie, Esdeath-sama !

_Cela manque de puissance ! rétorqua soudain Gadjeel.

_Hein ? s'étonna River, en levant son regard.

Recouvert d'une couche de métal, Gadjeel se trouvait debout devant lui, avec aucune nouvelle blessure visible sur son corps.

_Impossible !

_La hache de ton pote était délicieuse ! assura Gadjeel, en avalant sa dernière bouchée ! C'était vraiment un métal de pur qualité !

_Tu as mangé son teigu ?

Et comme preuve, Gadjeel se concentra quelques instants, avant de faire sortir deux lames au niveau de ses avants bras, ressemblant aux deux parties du teigu de Daidara.

_Intéressant ! Non seulement il m'a redonné de l'énergie, mais, en plus, il semble avoir fusionné avec mon corps !

_Tu … Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! rugit River, en activant son teigu.

Utilisant ses toutes dernières forces, il se concentra pour faire sortir plusieurs colonnes d'eau de l'océan, avant de crier :

_JUDGMENT OF THE HEAVENLY WATER DRAGON !

Voyant l'attaque lui foncer dessus, Gadjeel se concentra avant de murmurer :

_Nouvelle technique !

Tournant alors sur lui même, à toute allure, il brandit ses bras sur les côtés et se servit de ses nouvelles lames pour créer des courant d'airs tranchant.

_IRON DRAGON'S SPIRAL !

Fonçant sur lui, les colonnes se firent couper une à une et explosèrent pour tomber sur le bateau, sous forme de gouttelettes.

« Il l'a arrêté ? s'étonna River. »

Se précipitant ensuite vers River, Gadjeel positionna ses bras en croix avant de crier :

_IRON DRAGON'S GUILLOTINE !

En un instant, il se retrouva derrière River, tandis que ce dernier se retrouva avec une énorme blessure en forme de croix à l'abdomen. Ne pouvant plus tenir, l'homme finit par s'écrouler, tout en marmonnant :

_Quelle force !

Affaibli, lui aussi, en sentant la plupart de ses blessures s'ouvrirent une à une, Gadjeel s'écroula à son tour, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de reprendre son souffle, qu'il aperçut une silhouette sauter par-dessus son corps.

_Espèce d'ordure ! rugit Nyan, en positionnant sa flûte vers Gadjeel ! Tu vas le payer !

Apparaissant à son tour, Tatsumi parvint à parer son attaque à l'aide son épée.

_C'est moi, ton adversaire !

_Toi, tu deviens agaçant ! rugit Nyan.

Exerçant plus de force, Nyan parvint à éjecter Tatsumi sur le côté, qui s'écroula à terre, finalement terrasser par la fatigue. Lui lançant un regard moqueur, Nyan affirma :

_Tu auras beau essayé, jamais tu ne pourras arriver à ma cheville ! Je suis l'un des hommes d'élites d'Esdeath-sama, ne l'oublie pas !

_Peu importe qui tu es ! Jamais je n'abandonnerais !

_Va crever ! cria Nyan.

Néanmoins, avant de pouvoir le frapper, Lily, sous sa forme guerrière, para son attaque tout en affirmant :

_Je vais te faire payer pour ce que tu m'as fait !

_T'es encore vivant, toi ? T'es quoi, bordel, un teigu ?

_Non, un exceed ! Mais cessons de parler et battons-nous !

Reculant, tout en voyant les deux adversaires commencer à se battre, Tatsumi finit par entendre une voix dans son dos.

_Tatsumi !

_Aniki ! s'écria Tatsumi, en voyant son ami, adossé sont l'une des rambardes.

N'ayant plus qu'un moignon, à la place de sa jambe, Bulat avait effectué un garrot, à l'aide de la manche de son pull. Néanmoins, vu la pâleur de son visage, il avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop de sang afin de pouvoir se battre de nouveau.

_Tatsumi, je te le confie ! affirma le guerrier, en tentant Incursio.

_Quoi ? Moi, utiliser ton teigu ? Mais c'est impossible ! Jamais je ne pourrais résister à la pression qu'il exercera sur mon corps !

_Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça ! Tu es assez fort, selon mes critères !

_Mais je n'ai pas ta condition physique !

_Idiot ! rugit Bulat ! Penses à tous tes entraînements ! Tu t'es battu contre Akame ! Tu t'es battu contre Gadjeel ! Tu t'es battu contre moi ! Face à autant de personnes fortes, ton corps n'a fait que devenir plus fort, jour après jour ! Ne sous-estime pas ton talent !

_Mais, je … !

_Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? voulut savoir Lily.

Gagnant soudain en taille, Nyan lui faisait maintenant face avec un corps musclé, tout en affirmant :

_C'est mon dernier atout ! Maintenant, j'ai toute les chances de te battre !

Courant vers Lily, il n'eut alors aucun mal à faire reculer ce dernier, tandis que l'exceed tenta de parer tous les coups qu'il essayait de lui donner.

_Tatsumi, il faut que tu le fasses ! s'écria Bulat, en continaunt de tendre Incursio ! Si c'est toi qui l'utilise, je sais que nous pourrons gagner cette bataille ! Tu es notre dernier espoir !

_Aniki ?

Criant soudain de douleur, Lily reçut un coup de pied, en plein abdomen qui le fit s'écraser contre un mur. Crachant du sang, il tomba ensuite à terre, tout en reprenant sa petite forme.

_Ha ha ! ricana Nyan ! Au suivant !

À cet instant, sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, Tatsumi se saisit d'Incursio , avant de le pointer vers Nyan.

« Après qu'Akini m'ait dit tout ceci, il est hors de question que je le déçoive ! »

Le voyant voulant se battre, Nyan s'écria, en courant vers lui :

_Je vais te tuer, sale morveux !

_Vas-y , Tatsumi ! cria Bulat.

_INCURSIO ! hurla alors ce dernier.

Criant alors, Incursio se transforma en une armure blanche qui recouvra le corps de Tatsumi.

_Que … ? s'étonna Nyan.

_C'est de la part, d'Aniki, Gadjeel, Lily et de tous les gars que tu as tué ! s'écria Tatsumi, en dirigeant son poing vers lui.

Ne pouvant éviter ce dernier, Nyan sentit son coup percuter son abdomen avant de transpercer ce dernier. Pouvant à peine pousser un cri, son corps se laissa tomber et reprit sa forme initiale.

_Et de trois ! affirma Tatsumi, à l'instant où son armure disparue.

Souriant, en comprenant qu'il venait de gagner, Gadjeel marmonna :

_Bien joué, gamin !

_Je … Je l'ai fait ? s'étonna le garçon,e n regardant Incursio qu'il tenait dans sa main ! Je l'ai vraiment vaincu ?

_Tatsumi ! l'appela alors Bulat ! Je suis fier de toi ! Désormais, Incursio t'appartient !

Puis, tombant sur le côté, le corps de Bulat s'écroula à terre.

_Aniki ? s'étonna Tatsumi ! ANIKI !


	19. à la prochaine, Aniki

**Chapitre 18**

Agenouillé par terre, Natsu et Gadjeel avaient de nombreuses blessures au visage, qui venaient juste de leur être faite par Narenda. Cette dernière, fumant quasiment de rage agitait son bras mécanique vers eux, tandis que Lubbock et Leone avaient le plus grand mal à la retenir.

_Espèces d'imbéciles ! Que cherchez-vous, à la fin ? Vous voulez vous faire tuer ou quoi ?

_Désolé ! s'excusèrent les deux hommes, préférant, de loin de ne pas la mettre davantage en colère.

_Je devrais vous massacrer pour votre inconscience ! Gadjeel, que pensais-tu faire avec tes blessures ?

_Bah quoi ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'ai battu River !

_Tout en risquant de mourir ? Bravo, quelle intelligence ! Le fait que tu sois toujours envie est un miracle ! Cependant … !

Une aura noire apparut autour d'elle tandis qu'elle tourna son regard vers Natsu :

_La palme d'or de la stupidité te revient, Natsu ! As-tu quelque chose à dire ?

Déglutissant, Natsu affirma :

_Euh, je … personne ne sait mon nom et j'avais constamment mon masque sur le visage !

Criant de nouveau tout en tentant de le frapper encore, Narenda s'écria :

_Encore heureux, sinon je t'aurais tuer de mes propres mains !

_Désolé ! répéta Natsu.

Soupirant, en le voyant s'incliner face à elle, Narenda regagna son siège avant de poser sa main sur son front.

_Je sens qu'il faut que je prévois plusieurs boîtes d'aspirines !

_Mais quand même, ce qu'a fait Natsu est vraiment incroyable ! affirma Lubbock ! Il est parvenu à frapper Esdeath ! Je n'ai jamais entendu la moindre personne ayant réalisé ce miracle avant lui !

_Même si c'était idiot, on peut le féliciter ! remarqua Akame.

_Ne confondez pas inconscience et courage ! Sans l'arrivée de ce gars chauve, il aurait très bien pu se faire tuer ! Décidément, j'aurai mieux fait de garder Wendy avec nous !

Et alors que Gadjeel allait dire quelque chose, une voix l'interrogea :

_Excusez-moi ! Est-ce vrai que vous m'avez sauvé ?

Se tournant, pour apercevoir Spear se trouvant au fond de la salle, préférant rester à l'écart du groupe, Gadjeel rétorqua :

_Pour ça, tu peux surtout dire merci à Lily ! C'est lui qui nous a permit de nous enfuir !

_Et que vous avez tuez les trois bêtes ?

_Seulement celui qui a tué ton père ! Les autres, se sont Tatsumi et Bulat qui les ont tué !

Entendant cela, Spear s'approcha de lui, avant de finalement s'incliner devant lui.

_Merci ! Merci infiniment d'avoir tuer ces monstres ! Je n'aurais jamais pu le faire toute seule ! Sans vous, je serais morte !

Se tournant ensuite vers Lily et Tatsumi qui potaient eux même une belle collection de pansements, elle s'écria :

_Merci à vous deux aussi !

_Ce … Ce … Je n'ai pas fait grand chose ! rétorqua Tatsumi, en serrant le poing ! Si Bulat n'avait pas été là, je … !

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, idiot ?

Respirant avec difficulté, Bulat arriva soudain dans la salle, tandis qu'il s'aidait d'une béquille pour avancer. Encore pâle, l'homme venait tout juste de se faire désinfecter sa blessure et eut le droit à un don de sang. Et malgré le fait de devoir se reposer pendant quelques temps pour récupérer, il semblait vouloir participer à la réunion.

_Aniki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne te forces pas ! Tu as faillis mourir d'une hémorragie, tout à l'heure !

_Ce n'est rien du tout ! rétorqua l'homme, en se laissant s'asseoir contre un mur.

Fixant alors Tatsumi, il s'écria :

_Je n'ai rien à voir avec ta victoire ! Seul ton talent t'a permit de gagner ! Et c'est pour cela qu'Incursio a décidé de devenir ton teigu !

_Mon … teigu ?

_En tout cas, malgré le fait que les trois bêtes soient morts, il y a de nouveau des mauvaises nouvelles ! affirma Narenda, tout en jetant un journal à terre.

Regardant la première page de ce dernier, tous purent apercevoir deux avis de recherches montrant Natsu et Happy sur la première, ainsi que Gadjeel et Lily, sous sa forme guerrière, sur la seconde.

_Nouveaux membres de Night Raid recherchés ! Lut Mine ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils espèrent alors qu'ils portent leurs masques sur ces avis de recherche ?

_Le fait qu'Esdeath soit au courant de leur existence est déjà une mauvaise nouvelle en soi ! affirma Narenda ! Néanmoins, il y a un autre avis de recherche !

_Hum ? s'étonna Mine, en tournant la page.

La lisant quelques secondes, elle s'écria :

_Mais que … ?

La poussant quelques peu, Spear lui prit le journal des mains, avant de regarder l'avis de recherche, qui n'était d'autre que le sien.

_Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

_Dès que le premier ministre a su que tu étais toujours en vie, il a fait croire à l'empereur que tu nous avais aidé à tuer ton père ainsi que tous les généraux tué par les hommes d'Esdeath! Lui expliqua Narenda ! De ce fait, même si tu accuses River et les autres de l'avoir fait, il n'y a plus aucune chance pour que l'empereur te croit !

_Quoi ? Moi … j'aurais voulut la mort de mon père ?

Serrant les poings jusqu'à point de déchirer le journal en le chiffonnant, elle voulut savoir :

_Pourquoi ? Dans quel but aurais-je fait cela ?

_Le premier ministre a déclaré que vous voulez prendre le pouvoir et que vous vous êtes associé à l'armée révolutionnaire pour vous asseoir ensuite sur le trône !

Entendant cela, Spear fusa soudain vers la sortie de la pièce, tout en rugissant :

_Je vais le tuer !

Néanmoins, l'agrippant sans le moindre problème, Leone l'interrogea :

_Où penses-tu aller ?

_À ton avis ? Je vais prendre la tête du premier ministre !

_N'y pense même pas ! Tu es blessée ! Et même en pleine forme, jamais tu ne pourrais arrivé en vie jusqu'à la salle du trône ! Tout ce qui se passera, se ne seront que ta mort et les moqueries de cette ordure, une fois qu'Esdeath ou Budo t'auront capturé ou tué !

Entendant cela, Spear se laissa tomber à terre, avant de frapper le sol encore et encore.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Continuant de frapper jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges s'ouvrent, elle finit par s'arrêter avant de sangloter :

_Tout ce que voulait mon père, c'était de sauver cet empire ! Rien de plus ! Alors pourquoi ?

S'arrêtant finalement de s'acharner sur le sol, elle demanda :

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?

Posant soudain sa main sur sa tête, Akame lui assura :

_Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Et rien à te reprocher ! Ton père a crut en ses idéaux, et nous pouvons le féliciter pour cela ! Si Honest l'a prit pour cible, c'est qu'il était un homme droit et contre les idées de cette ordure ! Tu peux être fier de lui !

_Que je sois fière ou non, ne le ramènera pas en vie ! rétorqua Spear.

_Dans ce cas, rejoins-nous ! lui proposa soudain Narenda.

_Hein ? s'étonna Spear.

_Nous avons désormais le même ennemi en commun ! Nous pouvons donc être considérés comme des alliées ! Le but de Night Raid est de sauver cet empire ! Et toi, quel est ton but ?

Serrant alors des dents, Spear cracha :

_Tuer celui qui a voulut la mort de mon père !

_Es-tu prête à rejoindre Night Raid pour cela ?

_Je … Je … !

Essuyant soudain ses larmes, la jeune femme finti par se relever tout en fixant Narenda.

_Pourquoi aviez-vous tués toutes ces personnes ? Je parle des nobles et des autres que vous avez assassiné ces derniers mois !

_Parce que toutes ces personnes étaient corrompues !

_L'empire est-il en si mauvais état ?

_J'ai entendu ton père prononcé des discours sur la dégression de l'Empire depuis l'arrivée du premier ministre ! Saches que c'est encore pire que ce qu'il pensait !

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fait-il cela ?

_Pour avoir tous les pouvoirs, bien sûr !

_Et pourquoi personne ne l'arrête ?

_Pour ne pas se faire couper la tête ou bien voir sa famille mourir en représailles ! lui expliqua Natsu, en se rappelant de la situation du vice-capitaine Tero.

Serrant alors le point, Spear affirma :

_Mon père aurait été malade d'entendre cela !

Fixant Narenda, tout en commençant à pleurer de haine, elle s'écria :

_Si je veux honorer sa mémoire, je vais empêcher cette empire de sombrer dans le chaos ! Laissez moi être des vôtres ! Je veux faire parti de Night Raid ! Dorénavant, le premier ministre aura une bonne raison de marquer cela dans les journaux !

Souriant en entendant cela, Narenda tendit une main vers elle, tout en affirmant :

_Contente d'apprendre que tous les nobles ne sont pas que des personnes pouvant être corrompu !

_Je ne supporterais jamais de vivre ainsi !

* * *

_Allez, Lubbock ! l'encouragea Leone, alors que le garçon effectuait des pompes ! Tu es en retard comparé aux autres !

_Je … Je fais ce que je peux !

_Hé, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'entraîner ! s'écria Mine, en arrivant sur le terrain d'entraînement !

Néanmoins, elle se tut, en voyant Tatsumi faire des pompes avec Akame sur son dos ; Leone sur celui de Lubbock ; Lily, en forme guerrier, sur le dos de Gadjeel et un énorme rocher sur le dos de Natsu. Faisant ainsi des pompes, tous les gars avaient trouvé un handicap approprié pour eux, tandis que Spear s'occupait à fracasser une lance de combat contre le tronc d'un arbre, tout en portant des poids à ses poignets.

_Vous vous entraînez depuis quand ?

_Aucune idée ! avoua Tatsumi ! Je sais juste qu'il faut qu eje devienne plus fort ! Quand j'ai eu Incursio, j'ai très vite compris que je n'étais encore à la hauteur pour avoir un teigu ! Il faut que j'endurcisse mon corps !

_Contre les trois bêtes, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur non plus ! renchérit Gadjeel, en serrant les dents ! Si j'avais été seul, j'aurais été tué comme le dernier des faiblards !

_Pas question que je m'enfuie une nouvelle fois face à Esdeath ou Budo ! termina Natsu ! La prochaine fois, je les battrai jusqu'au bout !

_Cela fait plaisir t'entendre cela ! affirma Narenda, en arrivant alors avec un sac à dos sur le dos.

La suivant, Bulat déclara :

_Je suis fier de faire parti de votre équipe !

Avançant toujours avec une béquille, le gaillard portait aussi un lourd sac sur son dos.

_Boss ? Bulat ? Vous allez quelque part ?

S'asseyant au sol, l'homme avoua :

_Je quitte temporairement Night Raid !

_Hein ? s'étonnèrent les autres.

Surpris, Tatsumi, Lubbock et Natsu lâchèrent suffisamment leur concentration, pour se faire écraser par leurs poids sur le dos.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Bulat ? l'interrogea Mine ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !

_Cela sera court ! assura le colosse, en regardant sa jambe manquante ! Tout d'abord, j'irai quelque part pour qu'on puisse trouver quelque chose qui pourrait remplacer ma jambe ! Je ne pourrai plus me battre comme avant sans des cours de rééducation !

Se tournant alors vers Gadjeel, il s'écria :

_Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Gadjeel ! De ce fait, je te dois une dette ! Et je sais comment la payer !

_Comment ça ?

_Nous avons reçu des informations concernant l'homme chauve qui vous a envoyé ici ! assura Narenda.

_Quoi ? crièrent Natsu et Happy.

_C'est la vérité ? voulut savoir Lily ! Où est-il ? Et qui est-il ?

_Personne ne sait son nom ! Néanmoins, plusieurs hommes l'auraient aperçut dans une région qui était autrefois souvent la cible d'attaques de barbares et de monstres ! Mais depusi qu'il s'est installé là-bas, toutes ces attaques ont disparu ! Personne n'ose s'en approcher mais il se pourrait que ce miracle ait lieu grâce à ses pouvoirs !

_J'irai donc là-bas et je le trouverai ! assura Bulat ! Et je le ramènerai ! Comptez sur moi ! Et une fois fait, je reviendrais pour me battre à mvos côtés !

_Mais Aniki … ! commença Tatsumi.

Lui tendant alors Incursio, Bulat affirma :

_Teins, Tatsumi ! Je te le confie !

_Quoi ?

_Tant que je ne pourrais pas contrôler ma nouvelle jambe, Incursio représentera plus à risque qu'autre chose ! Et puis, je ne pense pas en avoir besoin là où j'irai ! Mais toi, Tatsumi, c'est l'arme qui te convient, désormais ! Prends le, et bats-toi pour Night Raid !

Prenant alors Incursio, Tatsumi fixa le teigu, avant de finalement le coincer au niveau de sa ceinture.

_Aniki … je ne te décevrais pas ! Je deviendrais fort ! Aussi fort que toi ! Non, plus fort que toi, même !

Pointant alors Bulat du doigt, il affirma d'un ton de défi :

_Je deviendrais la personne la plus puissance qui ait put contrôler Incursio !

_Intéressant ! J'ai hâte de voir ça !

_Boss, vous partez aussi à la recherche de cet homme ? voulut savoir Akame.

_Non, je vais au QG de l'armée révolutionnaire ! Même si Gadjeel a fusionné son corps avec le teigu de Diadara, nous en avons encore deux à livrer ! Je laisse donc la base aux mains d'Akame !

Obscurant alors son regard, elle fixa Natsu et Gadjeel, tout en affirmant :

_Si jamais j'apprends que vous avez fait une nouvelle boulette, je vous promets que vous deviendrez mes partenaires d'entraînement !

Déglutissant alors, les deux garçons affirmèrent :

_Nous serons sages, promis !

Souriant, en entendant cela, Narenda regarda les autres membres de Night Raid, tout en s'écriant :

_Akame, je compte sur toi pour tous les protéger ! Mine, apprends à connaître tout ton potentiel et fais évoluer la puissance de Pumpkin au maximum ! Tatsumi, deviens plus fort et contrôle Incursio comme le ferait Bulat ! Leone, continues d'espionner les forces ennemies et fournit nous le maximum d'informations possible ! Spear, même si tu es nouvelle, je compte sur toi pour donner ton maximum à chaque combat ! Lubbock … !

Réfléchissant quelques instants, tout en regardant le garçon, Narenda finit par s'en aller, sans rien dire.

_Hé, ça veut dire quoi ça ? s'énerva le garçon.

_Bonne chance à tous ! s'écria Bulat, en suivant Narenda ! Et n'oubliez pas la devise de Night Raid ! Entraînez-vous tous les jours, jusqu'à la défaite de l'empereur !

* * *

Fixant les trois tombes qui lui faisait face, Esdeath déposa des fleurs sur celle de River avant d'affirmer :

_Si vous êtes morts, cela veut dire que vous étiez faible ! Et il est normal que les faibles soient éliminés ! Mais même si vous étiez si faibles, je dois vous venger auprès de vos adversaires, à votre place !

Se retournant alors pour se diriger vers l'intérieur du palais, elle finit par voir un homme tenant plusieurs documents dans ses bras.

_Hé ! l'arrêta-t-elle ! Es-tu celui qui gère l'organisation pour former ma nouvelle équipe ?

_Euh, oui ! J'allais de se faire faire distribuer ces courriers pour informer vous nouveaux soldats qu'ils doivent se rendre immédiatement ici !

Attrapant alors les documents, Esdeath parut satisfaite de constater qu'il avait aussi les documents sur tous les soldats qu'elle avait considéré comme du '' menu-fretin ''. Finissant par prendre la fiche du soldat qui avait attiré son attention, elle la plaqua contre le torse du soldat, tout en l'informant :

_Dans ce cas, rajoutez cette persane sur la liste ! Ne pouvant faire revenir mes anciens hommes, je vais au moins tenter de trouver quelqu'un susceptible de pouvoir les remplacer

_Hein ? Vous voulez un septième membre ? s'étonna l'homme, en fixant l'affiche ! Mais … c'est juste une nouvelle recrue !

_Une nouvelle recrue ayant des potentiels ! affirma Esdeath, en s'en allant ! Et une nouvelle recrue du nom de Wendy !


	20. Bienvenue parmi les Jaegers, Wendy

**Chapitre 19**

_Je t'aurais, cette fois-ci ! s'écria le lieutenant Furrick, en abattant sa massue vers Wendy.

_SKY DRAGON'S FIST ! cria Wendy, en brandissant son point en avant pour bloquer l'arme de Furrick.

Et malgré le fait d'utiliser toute sa force, l'homme en face d'elle grogna en constatant qu'il lui était impossible d'abaisser son arme davantage.

_Non, pas encore !

Jetant finalement sa massue sur la côté, Wendy enveloppa ses bras avec du vent.

_SKY DRAGON'S WING !

Frapper de plein fouet par son attaque, Furrick se fit éjecter dans les airs, avant de s'écraser en dehors du terrain d'entraînement sur lequel il était.

_Victoire de Wendy ! affirma un soldat, quand il vit son supérieur se faire éliminer.

_Quinze matchs ! marmonna Furrick, en se relevant avec mal ! Et quinze défaites d'affilées ! Suis-je supposé me faire humilier par un simple soldat jusqu'à la fin de ma carrière ?

_Vous êtes bien plus fort et plus rapide qu'avant ! affirma soudain Wendy,en s'avançant vers lui ! Le dur entraînement que vous vous imposez porte ses fruits !

_Tsss ! Tais-toi ! lui ordonna le lieutenant, en ramassant sa massue ! J'ai l'impression que tu as pitié de moi !

S'en allant alors, il s'écria :

_Continues de t'entraîner ! Le jour où je serais apte à le faire, je te battrai au maximum de tes capacités !

_Oui, lieutenant ! assura Wedny.

_Non mais c'est qui cette petite, à la fin ? voulut savoir un soldat qui avait regardé le match ! Furrick n'a même pas réussit à lui faire la moindre égratignure !

_Ouais, et c'est pareil durant tous leurs matchs ! Personne ici n'est apte à battre Wendy, hormis Seryu !

_Dans ce cas, mieux vaut pour Wendy de ne pas l'affronter ! Un mot de travers et elle pourrait se faire manger par son chien ! J'ignore comment elle fait pour continuer à rester avec elle !

_T'es pas au courant ? Il paraît que c'est elle qui commence à lui faire sans cesse la morale ! Depuis qu'elle est avec elle, Seryu ne cesse de venir dans les prisons pour y déposer les délinquants mineurs qu'elle a capturé ! Désormais, elle ne tue que ceux qui ont commis des crimes !

_Sérieux ? Elle n'est plus une psychopathe ?

_Wendy ! s'écria alors une voix, qui figea les deux soldats.

Arrivant soudain jusqu'à la jeune fille, Seryu passa son bras autour des épaules de Wendy, avant de lui mettre un papier devant son nez.

_On a réussi ! Notre justice s'est faire reconnaître !

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? l'interrogea Wendy, en prenant le papier, avant de le lire.

Aussitôt, le choc se fit voir sur son visage, dès qu'elle lut '' nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer '' et '' nouveau groupe d'élite du général Esdeath ''.

« C'est … C'est une blague ? »

* * *

Marchant gaiement, alors qu'elle venait de pénétrer dans le palais impérial, Seryu chantonnait presque tandis que Koro marcha près d'elle, et que Wendy se retrouva à la traîne à l'arrière, ayant encore du mal à comprendre ce qui allait se passer.

« Je vais travailler pour le général Esdeath ? L'une des personnes les plus puissantes de cet empire ? Est-ce une cible de Night Raid ? Que devrais-je faire de mon côté ? »

_Dire que je vais travailler sous les ordres du grand général Esdeath ! se réjouit Seryu ! C'est comme un rêve en train de se réaliser !

_Euh, as-tu des informations sur nos futurs coéquipiers ?

_Juste concernant une personne ! l'informa Seryu ! Justement, nous allons le voir !

_Qui est-il ? voulut savoir Wendy, en apercevant Seryu entrer soudain dans une pièce.

Y pénétrant à sa suite, Wendy constata que la pièce contenait un immense laboratoire où d'énormes cuves de liquides pouvaient être vu un peu partout, tandis que des pièces métalliques longèrent le sol et les tables de la pièce.

_Quel est cet endroit ?

_C'est mon laboratoire ! lui apprit une voix dans son dos.

Se retournant alors, Wendy aperçut un homme derrière elle tenant une feuille de papier dans la main. Lisant cette dernière, il finit par la jeter tout en affirmant :

_Non, le résultat de cette expérience n'est pas assez bon ! Ce n'est pas digne de ma beauté !

_Qui êtes-vous ?

_C'est le fabuleux Dr Stylish ! l'informa Seryu ! C'est lui qui a pu fabriquer mes bras bioniques ! Et a fait même bien plus que cela ! Lui aussi est un justicier ainsi que le plus grand génie de cette planète !

_Oh, Seryu, tu me flattes ! affirma Stylish, avec une voix vaniteuse, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Fixant ensuite Wendy, il déclara :

_Et toi, tu dois être Wendy, dont Seryu n'arrête pas de me parler !

La regardant quelques instants sous tous les angles, il finit par soupirer avant de déclarer :

_Non, ton corps ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! Tu n'as pas les qualités nécessaire pour que mon talent puisse améliorer ton style !

_Hein ? s'étonna Wendy.

« Est-ce un pervers ? »

_Docteur, êtes-vous prêt ? Nous devrions déjà être présent en salle de réunion !

_La beauté s'est se faire attendre ! affirma l'homme ! Comme on le dit, le meilleur est pour la fin ! Au fait, je devine que tu dois être heureuse de faire parti de ce groupe, puisque notre mission est de combattre Night Raid !

Souriant lugubrement, Seryu se saisit soudain d'un couteau, avant de le passer derrière sa tête. Coupant ainsi une grande partie de ses cheveux, qui tombèrent sur Koro, elle affirma :

_La dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés, je n'ai pas pu finir le travail ! Néanmoins, je vais changer de manière à devenir plus forte ! Ainsi, la justice triomphera !

_Parfait ! assura Stylish ! Après tout, il ne faut jamais oublier que les bandits ne représente que la vermine de ce pays ! Ils n'ont aucune beauté et il est normal de la voir périr ! C'est ainsi que je t'ai appris à traiter tes ennemis, Seryu !

L'entendant, Wendy lui lança un regard méfiant, constatant qu'elle était déjà contre l'envie de travailler avec lui.

« C'est quoi cette façon de penser ? C'est encore plus glauque que la justice de Seryu avant que je ne la rencontre ! »

* * *

_Tu n'auras pas mes bonbons ! affirma Kurome, en protégeant ses derniers avec ses bras.

« C'est quoi ces types ? voulut savoir Wave, alors qu'il avait tenté de saluer la jeune fille ! D'abord un homme avec un masque pouvant faire peur à n'importe qui et maintenant une fille paranoïaque ! Qui est le prochain ? »

S'ouvrant alors à toute volée, la porte de la salle de réunion laissèrent place à Seryu et Koro, alors que chacun des membres du duo fit un salut militaire.

_J'ai été réaffectée depuis les forces de défenses de la capitale ! Je suis Seryu et lui c'est Koro !

« Une personne normale ? s'étonna Wave. »

Néanmoins, son espoir fut de courte durée, quand il aperçut la jeune fille jeter des pétales de roses devant l'entrée de la pièce. Profitant que ces derniers tombent autour de lui, Stylish fit son entrée dans la salle tout en affirmant :

_Les premières impressions sont importantes ! Et encore plus pour un hommes élégant comme moi !

« C'est qui ce zigoto ? voulut savoir Wave. »

_Oh, mais que vois-je ? Voulut savoir Stylish, en examinant Wave ! Voici un spécimen tout à fait remarquable qui peut devenir encore plus beau avec mon talent !

« Il s'intéresse à moi, en plus ? Je veux partir d'ici ! »

_Euh … Bon … Bonjour !

Cette fois-ci, voyant Wendy sur le devant de la porte, Wave ne put s'empêcher de dire :

_Que fait un enfant ici ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Je me suis trompé de salle !

_Euh … non, je suis aussi une de vos coéquipières ! assura Wendy,en essayant de cacher sa timidité.

Soudain, apercevant Bols, en train de la fixer, sous son masque, Wendy parut effrayer par son visage, et se contenta de s'asseoir à toute vitesse, comme l'avait fait Wave, en constatant que Bols allait travailler avec lui.

S'asseyant près de Kurome, elle aperçut cette dernière continuer à manger ses bonbons sans prêter attention aux nouveaux venus. À vrai dire, sa présence lui rappelait fortement celle d'Akame.

« Un sabre à sa ceinture ; des cheveux noirs et une attirance pour la nourriture ! Même son odeur ressemble à celle d'Akame ! »

_Bonjour à vous tous ! s'écria alors Run, en arrivant à son tour ! Je me nomme Run, ravi de vous rencontrer.

« Une personne normale ? s'étonna Wave, en lui prenant la main avant de la secouer. »

S'apprêtant à l'imiter, Wendy aperçut un verre remplit de thé être posé devant elle, tandis que Bols affirma :

_Je … J'ai fait du thé, si cela vous intéresse !

Mettant les verres sur la table, il déclara :

_Désolé de n'avoir rien dit depuis tout à l'heure, je suis très nerveux et je me sens pas très à l'aise avec les inconnus ! Désolé si je dois me conduire ainsi !

« Il est comme moi ! comprit Wendy, en remarquant qu'elle était la seule de Fairy Tail à avoir hérité de cette personnalité ! Je ne voudrais pas me moquer mais son corps ne va pas du tout avec son caractère ! »

_En fait, je suis Bols, de l'équipe d'incinération ! Et si vous voulez en savoir plus sur moi, j'apporte particulièrement faire la cuisine, et même si je suis un soldat prêt à obéir aux ordres, je ne suis pas un grand fan de combat !

Entendant cela, Wendy se mit à lui serrer soudain les mains, avant d'avoir presque envie de pleurer .

« Enfin ! Il a fallut que j'aille dans un autre monde pour rencontre une personne qui pense comme moi ! C'est peut-être mon homologue de ce monde ! »

S'ouvrant alors la porte de salle laissa place à une femme masquée, qui s'écria :

_Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

_Hum ? fit Wave, en avançant vers elle ! On nous a appelé pour une mission spéciale !

Se prenant alors un fabuleux coup de pied, Wave fit propulsé en arrière, sans avoir le temps de se défendre.

_Baisser ta garde équivaut à vouloir te faire tuer ! assura l'inconnue, en courant ensuite vers Run.

Tentant de lui donner plusieurs coups de pieds, elle parut surprise de le voir les esquiver sans grande difficulté.

« Hum, en voici un moins empoté que les autres ! »

_Wendy, on y va !

_Hein ? s'étonna la femme masquée en se retournant.

_VERNIER ! s'écria alors Wendy.

Entourés de deux sphères de vent, les pieds de Seryu propulsèrent à toute vitesse cette dernière vers l'ennemie. Pensant qu'elle aurait eu la mauvaise idée de l'attaquer de front, elle eut la surprise de la voir sauter par-dessus elle, avant de se retourner pour l'attaquer dans le dos. Lui lançant un coup de poing, Seryu écarquilla les yeux, quand l'inconnue parvint à le saisir, en mettant sa main dans le dos.

_Comment ?

Souriant derrière son masque, son adversaire tourna sur elle, l'emmenant avec elle, avant de la lâcher. Fusant alors, le corps de Seryu percuta celui de Koro, alors que son teigu venait lui prêter main forte, ainsi que celui de Wedny.

Voyant ce petit monde se faire mettre à terre, Kurome intervint à son tour et dégaina son sabre, pour frapper l'ennemi au niveau du visage. Ayant à peine le temps de reculer pour éviter de se faire blesser, cette dernière affirma, tandis qu'une partie de son masque tomba à terre :

_Splendide ! Voici donc, Yatsufusa !

_Gé … Général Esdeath ? s'étonna Bols, en reconnaissant son visage.

_Que … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'étonna Wave, en se relevant.

« Elle a mis cet homme et Seryu à terre comme si de rien était ! pensa Wendy, en visant la jeune femme retirer ce qui lui restait de son masque ! Elle est forte ! Son niveau de puissance doit la rapproché de celui d'Erza ! »

* * *

_Tu pourrais arrêter de gesticuler dans tous les sens ? voulut savoir Stylish.

_Désolé ! s'excusa Bols, en desserrant sa cravate, avant de refaire le col du costume de luxe qu'il portait ! Je ne suis pas habitué à porter ce genre de vêtement !

_Avec ça, nous ressemblons plus à un groupe de gardes du corps, qu'à autre chose ! remarqua Wendy ! J'ai l'impression que nous allons nous rendre à un dîner d'affaire !

Souriant, en entendant cela, Esdeath affirma :

_C'est le cas ! Nous allons participé à une fête, après notre audience avec sa majesté !

_Quoi ? s'étonna Wave ! Attendez, Attendez ! D'abord, il y a eu cet étrange test, à la salle de réunion ! Et maintenant nous allons voir l'empereur ? Mon dieu, ça en fait trop en une seule journée !

_J'avoue que c'est un programme assez rapide pour une première journée ! remarqua Run.

_Nous allons juste nous débarrassez rapidement de toutes les choses ennuyantes ! expliqua Esdeath.

_Au fait, si je peux me permettre, Esdeath-sama, il semble qu'il y ait eu une erreur sur les informations que j'avais entendu, concernant notre groupe ! affirma Stylish.

_Hum ? Quelles informations ?

_J'ai eu vent que notre groupe allait comporter dix personnes ! Or, nous ne sommes que huit ! Est-ce normal ?

_River, Diadara et Nyan ! déclara Esdeath ! Voici les trois personnes qui auraient dû faire parti de notre groupe ! Néanmoins, ils sont tous les trois décédés, il y a quelques jours de cela !

_Hein ? s'étonna Seryu ! Comment trois guerriers d'élite comme eux ont-ils put mourir ?

_C'est étrange ! remarqua Wendy, en faisant un rapide calcul dans sa tête ! Avec eux, nous serions onze dans ce cas !

_Oui, parce que tu n'étais pas prévu initialement dans l'équipe ! avoua Esdeath, en fixant l'enfant ! Tu es ici afin de '' remplacer '' ces trois-là !

_Dois-je me considérer comme une roue de secours ?

_Je n'en sais rien, moi-même ! D'après ton dossier, tu as des pouvoirs intéressants ! Tu peux contrôler le vent et soigner les blessures … et cela sans teigu !

_Quoi ? s'étonna Wave ! Elle peut faire ça d'elle-même ?

_Wendy est comme une magicienne ! lui apprit Seryu, en approchant l'enfant d'elle ! Ces pouvoirs sont super lors des combats !

_J'accorde ce point-là ! avoua Esdeath ! Wendy, tu peux très probablement beaucoup servir pour notre groupe et être une personne de soutien décisive !

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-elle été choisit en dernière ? voulut savoir Run.

_Elle n'est pas fait pour tuer les gens ! lui expliqua Esdeath, avec un ton frustrée ! Or, notre groupe va essentiellement combattre Night Raid et les tuer va sûrement arriver fréquemment !

Fixant Wedny avec un regard glacial, Esdeath affirma :

_Je t'ai finalement prise parmi nous, mais je n'ai aucune idée si cela est une bonne ou une mauvaise idée !

_Dans les deux cas, dois-je me sentir honorée d'avoir été choisit pour travailler sous vos ordres ?

_Ne l'es-tu pas ?

_Actuellement, je ne suis pas emballée plus que cela !

Entendant cela, les autres membres ne pouvaient cacher de la surprise dans leur regard, tandis que Wendy venait tout simplement d'exprimer un non contentement de la promotion que lui offrait Esdeath. Pourtant, au lieu de se mettre en colère, cette dernière ricana tout en affirmant :

_Eh bien, j'ai rarement vu des recrues ayant autant de cran que toi ! Une fois que tu seras adulte, je me demande ce que tu seras !

Cessant alors de sourire, elle lança un autre regard glacial à Wendy, tout en affirmant :

_Néanmoins, lorsque je suis de moins bonne humeur, ce genre de réponse pourrait me contrarier ! Il est donc préférable pour toi de connaître immédiatement tes limites ! Compris, Wendy ?

_Oui … Esdeath-Sama ! déclara l'enfant, tout en marmonnant la dernière partie de sa phrase.

Voulant alors détendre l'atmosphère, Bols voulut savoir :

_Au fait, notre groupe a-t-il un nom ?

_Il nous faut quelque chose de beau pour nous représenter ! affirma Stylish.

_Nous sommes une force unique au sein de l'armée, chargé de trouver et d'éradiquer des groupes d'ennemis de l'empire ! Nous serons donc l'unité spéciale de police connue sous le nom de Jaegers !

* * *

Entrant dans une grande salle, les Jaegers finirent par se retrouver entourer de deux files de gardes, parfaitement aligner sur les côtés, tandis qu'un trône leur faisait face. Et assit sur ce dernier, un jeune garçon y était installé avec une couronne à la tête et un sceptre dans la main.

Rien qu'en voyant ceci, Wendy comprit :

« C'est lui l'empereur ? Alors ce que nous avait raconté le serveur de l'autre jour était vrai ! »

Voyant alors Esdeath et les autres commencer à s'agenouiller en signe de respect, Wendy s'empressa d'en faire de même, tandis que sa nouvelle supérieure affirma :

_Altesse, comme vous me l'avez demandé, je vous présente ici même les personnes qui feront régner l'ordre en ville sous mes ordres et assurons la fin de Night Raid !

_Fort bien, général Esdeath ! affirma l'enfant, en regardant les Jaegers à tour de rôle ! Je suis persuadé que chacun d'entre eux à un potentiel incroyable pour avoir pu attirer votre … !

Il se tut alors, en fixant Wendy, et semblait surpris de voir un enfant de son âge parmi le groupe d'Esdeath. Néanmoins, étant lui même l'empereur, tout en étant un simple enfant, il préféra se taire, avant de déclarer :

_Je vous remercie tous de protéger l'empire et je vous félicite pour votre parcours qui vous a mené ici ! Être ici, en ce moment même montre que vous êtes des soldats d'exception ! J'espère, pour vous tous, que vous pourrez faire cesser le carnage que Night Raid organise depuis ces derniers mois, et que la capitale puisse de nouveau retrouver la paix !

L'entendant, Wendy parut surprise, alors que l'empereur semblait parler en toute sincérité, avec un sourire ne contenant ne dévoilant ni mensonge, ni arrogance, ni avarice.

Pourtant, sentant alors une part d'ombre derrière le garçon, Wendy osa fixer l'arrière de son siège, pour apercevoir une grosse silhouette se déplacer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve à côté du siège royal.

_Eh bien, eh bien ! Il semblerait que la nouvelle équipe d'Esdeath soit formée !

Mordant dans un bout de viande, Honest affirma :

_Espérons que ces derniers nous apporterons de meilleurs résultats que vos derniers soldats lors de votre dernière mission, ma chère !

Fixant simplement Honest, avec un regard glacial, Esdeath finit par lui sourire sadiquement avant de lui assurer :

_Vous devriez faire attention à votre régime alimentaire, cher premier ministre ! Un problème de cœur est si vite arrivé … ou même un autre petit accident !

Sentant un courant d'air glacé se répandre dans toute la salle, plus personne n'osa dire un mot, tandis qu'Esdeath exigeait clairement qu'Honest ne dise pas un mot de plus ayant l'utilité de la rabaisser de nouveau.

« C'est lui le premier ministre ? se demanda Wedny ! Vu son ventre, c'est certain qu'il ne souffre pas d'argent ! »

Le voyant fixer Esdeath, elle le vit finalement se mettre à lui sourire cruellement, tandis que ses yeux ne montrèrent que de la cruauté à l'état pure. Honnêtement, Wendy avait l'impression de voir un face à face avec un dragon de glace ainsi qu'un énorme serpent sortit tout droit du néant. Que ça soit l'un comme l'autre, tout deux étaient terrifiant à leur manière.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Natsu, viens me chercher ! »


	21. Parler d'Akame en mangeant un steak

**Chapitre 20**

Après une demie-heure entière où l'empereur avait encouragé les Jaegers dans leur future mission, pendant que le premier ministre supervisait chacune de ses paroles, le groupe spécial put prendre enfin congé. Et tandis que Seryu s'en alla pour rejoindre Stylish dans son laboratoire, Wendy préféra faire un tour du palais avant de finalement se rendre dans la cuisine. À peine rentra d'elle dans cette dernière qu'elle put y apercevoir Bols et Wave, en train de cuisiner le poisson et les fruits de mer que ce dernier avait ramené. Et vu l'odeur qui se répandait dans la pièce, le résultat allait donner un plat délicieux.

_Vous faites vous même à manger ?

_Hum ? fit Bols, en tournant son visage vers elle ! Oui ! Après tout, j'aime cuisiner !

Le voyant alors, Wendy ne put réprimer un sourire, en apercevoir le tablier avec la tête d'ourson qu'il portait . Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, elle partit sur un fou rire qui surprit l'homme :

_Un problème ?

_Non, rien ! assura Wendy, en tentant de se calmer ! C'est juste que votre physique ne colle pas du tout avec votre caractère !

_Mon caractère ?

_Je ne veux pas être méchant, Bols, mais je dois t'avouer que ton masque m'avait fait peur quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois et le fait que tu conservais le silence me mettait mal à l'aise ! avoua Wendy ! Néanmoins, te voyant faire et t'entendant parler, je trouve que tu me ressembles beaucoup !

_Ah oui ? s'étonna l'homme ! Pourtant, je … !

Se tournant soudain vers Wave, il s'écria :

_Wave, les épinards doivent être mis en dernier ! C'est encore trop tôt pour les mettre dans le plat !

« On dirait une mère parlant à son fils ! pensèrent Wave et Wendy. »

Finissant par sourire, à son tour, Wave affirma :

_Tout comme Wendy, je suis étonné ! En fin de compte, il ne faut jamais se fier à l'apparence de quelqu'un ! Tu sembles être une personne très gentille !

_Non ! rétorqua Bols, en posant son couteau ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, loin de là !

_Hein ?

_À vrai, j'ai dû commettre assez de crimes pour que les portes du paradis me soient fermés à tout jamais, même si je devenais le plus grand des saints !

« Que raconte-t-il ? se demanda Wendy. »

* * *

Arrivant dans la salle à manger, en étant Wave et Bols à porter différents plats, Wendy finit par poser le tout sur la table. Déjà assise sur une chaise, Kurome était tout bonnement en train de jouer avec Koro, en agitant une plume devant son visage. Néanmoins, des deux, elle semblait être la seule à s'amuser, tandis que Koro paraissait plus frustré par le fait de ne pas pouvoir attraper la plume avec ses pattes minuscules.

_Au fait, Esdeath-sama, que faites-vous durant votre temps libre ? voulut savoir Seryu.

_Je m'occupe par la chasse ainsi que la torture des malfaiteurs que je capture ! apprit Esdeath, d'un ton des plus sérieux.

« Elle fait peur ! remarqua Wendy, en s'asseyant près de Seryu. »

_Mais, en ce moment, je consacre tout mon temps afin de trouver le grand amour !

_Le grand amour ? s'étonnèrent les filles de la salle.

_Le grand général Esdeath, connue pour sa force et sa cruauté sans pareille, cherche l'amour ? répéta Run, tout en gloussant quelque peu ! Ça, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise !

_Cela n'a rien d'étonnant ! rétorqua Stylish ! Qui donc n'a jamais voulut découvrir son autre moitié, qui doit nous représenter à notre juste valeur ? Quoi que, pour mon cas, je doute de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un d'aussi beau que moi !

_Avez-vous une idée de comment trouver la personne qui vous plaira ? voulut savoir Wave.

_Hum … j'ai ma petite idée ! affirma Esdeath.

* * *

_N'êtes-vous pas un peu trop à l'aise ? voulut savoir Tatsumi, en voyant Natsu et Leone avachi sur une banquette, devant lui.

_Voici la base secrète de mon magasin ! affirma Lubbock, tandis qu'il se tenait derrière Tatsumi ! C'est l'un des rares endroits de la capitaine où nous pouvons parler sans avoir peur d'avoir quelqu'un sur le dos !

Prenant ensuite une pile de fiches sur une table, il les regarda une à une tout en affirmant :

_Mine et Spear ont chacune une affiche montrant leurs visages ! Pour Natsu et Gadjeel, tant qu'ils ne sont pas avec leurs chats et qu'ils changent de vêtements, cela devrait encore passer !

_Ouf, je suis bien content de ne pas m'être fait repérer sur le bateau, dans ce cas ! avoua Tatsumi.

_Oui, surtout que ce n'est pas du tout le moment de se faire repérer ! affirma Leone, en reprenant un air sérieux ! Les Jaegers sont de sortis !

_Les Jaegers ? répéta Natsu.

_Tu n'es pas au courant ? s'étonna Lubbock, en sortant une enveloppe de sous ses vêtements ! C'est une nouvelle escouade de police dirigé par Esdeath ! Et le pire … !

Ouvrant la lettre, il présenta son contenu aux autres, tout en affirmant :

_D'après son dernier rapport, Wendy en fait désormais parti !

_Quoi ? s'étonnèrent tous les autres.

_Et il semble que se soit la seule personne à ne pas avoir de teigu ! Autant dire que nous avons désormais plusieurs ennemis, ayant des armes impériales, comprenant Esdeath ainsi que la fille qui s'en ait prise à Sheele et Mine ! En gros, ce ne sont pas des rigolos !

_Et l'autre gars de la foudre ? voulut savoir Natsu ! Il fait parti de l'équipe ?

_Budo ? Jamais tu ne le verras collaborer avec Esdeath ! Ils s'entendent comme chien et chat ! De plus, il passe principalement son temps à protéger l'empereur jour et nuit, ce qui rend ce dernier complètement intouchable !

_Tsss ! fit Natsu ! De toute façon, je m'infiltrerais, un jour ou l'autre dans ce château ! Puis je battrais ce gars ainsi qu'Esdeath !

_L'insouciance rend idiot ! ricana Leone.

_Hein, quoi ?

_Ah, au fait ! s'écria Lubbock., en montrant une affiche ! Il y a un tournoi qui est organisé pour les amateurs ! Et il y a une récompense à la clé !

_De l'argent ? demanda Tatsumi, en prenant l'affiche.

_Quoi ? Trop génial ! se réjouit Natsu ! Ça va me faire un peu d'exercice !

_Natsu ! C'est Esdeath qui supervise le tournoi ! Et c'est en te battant devant elle que tu auras le plus de chance de te faire griller ! Je parlais pour Tatsumi, pas pour toi !

_Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste !

_Voilà ce qui arrive quand on obéit pas aux ordres du boss ! ricana Leone.

Se levant alors, Natsu s'en allant, en affirmant :

_Si c'est comme cela, je vais me promener un peu voir si je ne peux pas trouver un truc à manger !

_Dans ce cas, soit discret !

_Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas !

* * *

Humant l'air, Natsu finit par s'arrêter, en face d'un restaurant spécialisé en grillade.

_Ok, je vais m'arrêter ici ! décida-t-il, en y entrant.

Se dirigeant vers le comptoir, Natsu prit place à un tabouret avant de s'écrier :

_Garçon, je voudrais cinq steak bien grillé, pour commencer !

_Pour commencer … ? s'étonna le cuisinier, tout en affichant un petit sourire ! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas encore avoir faim après cela, gamin ?

_Aucun soucis !

_Ok, alors cinq steaks ! Cinq !

Mangeant un morceau de viande, Natsu s'écria :

_Délicieux ! Ça, c'est un vrai petit plaisir de la vie !

_Content de l'entendre, gamin ! déclara le cuisinier, en commençant à lui donner un autre steak ! Dis moi, t'es du coin, toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais ici avant !

_Je vis en dehors de la capitale !

_En dehors ?

_Ouaip ! Je vis en communion avec la nature et tout, et je peux m'entraîner autant que je veux là-bas !

_Oh, tu es une sorte d'ermite, quoi !

Voyant Natsu engloutir son troisième steak sans problème, l'homme l'interrogea :

_Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé ?

_Hum ? s'étonna Natsu, avant de réfléchir ! Bah, sachant qu'il est midi passé, cela fait quatre heures que j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner ! Pourquoi ?

_Pour rien ! assura le cuisinier, avec une goutte de sueur derrière la tête.

Et tandis qu'il s'occupait à faire cuire un autre steak, une personne s'installant près de Natsu. Levant son regard, le cuisinier attribua un long sourire à la nouvelle venue, tout en demandant :

_Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir, aujourd'hui ?

Humant l'air, Kurome se mit soudain à saliver, tout en pointant le steak à moitié mangé que Natsu avait dans son assiette.

_Je veux ça ! Je veux dix steaks comme ça !

_Mais bien évidemment ! assura l'homme ! Attendez juste quelques minutes !

_Miam, j'ai vraiment un régal ! affirma Natsu, en se préparant à manger d'une bouchée la moitié de son steak ! Moi aussi, j'en veux d'autres !

Néanmoins, au moment de le manger, Natsu remarqua une étrange sensation. Tournant aussitôt son visage, il aperçut Kurome le fixer. Néanmoins, vu la salive qui lui coulait au coin de la bouche, c'était plutôt sa nourriture qui atirait son attention.

Voulant le savoir, Natsu leva son steak en l'air et Kurome le suivit du regard. Gigotant ensuite sa nourriture, Kurome en fit de même avec son regard, ne perdant pas sa cible un instant de ses yeux. À la voir, on aurait pu la comparer à un chien en train de mendier.

Poussant finalement un soupir, Natsu remit son steak dans son assiette, avant de pousser cette dernière devant Kurome.

_Que … ? s'étonna cette dernière.

_Je peux attendre que mon prochain steak arrive ! lui assura Natsu.

Aussitôt, plongea sa tête vers l'assiette, Kurome goba le morceau de steak en un instant et l'avalant durant la seconde suivante.

_Merci ! dit-elle, ensuite, tout en passant un mouchoir sur ces lèvres.

_Tu manges encore plus vite que moi ! s'écria Natsu.

Puis, la regardant plus attentivement, il affirma :

_Hé, mais tu ressembles drôlement à Akame !

Entendant alors le nom de sa sœur, Kurome lui lançant un regard sidéré, avant de mettre sa main sur le manche de son sabre :

_Tu la connais ?

_Hein ? Euh … non, non, non, non ! assura Natsu, en la voyant dégainer son sabre ! C'est juste que j'ai tellement vu d'affiches d'elle en ville que j'ai eu l'impression que tu étais elle !

Le fixant, Kurome parut sceptique à sa réponse. Pourtant, elle finit par ranger son sabre, avant de se remettre à sa place. Faisant de même, Natsu l'interrogea :

_Est-ce un membre de ta famille ?

_Ma sœur !

_Oh ? Je devine alors que tu dois beaucoup l'aimer !

_Oui ! assura Kurome ! Tellement que je vais la tuer pour qu'elle soit avec moi, pour toujours !

_Ah, d'accord ! fit Natsu, avec le sourire ! Euh … attends une seconde ! WHAT ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_Akame et moi avons été vendu à des personnes de l'empire, qui nous ont élevé en tant qu'assassins ! Néanmoins, Onee-san a fini, un jour, par partir et est rentré dans l'armée révolutionnaire ! Elle m'a laissé toute seule, aux mains de ces types !

Serrant les dents, elle s'écria :

_Plus jamais Onee-san et moi ne seront séparés ! Une fois que nous nous retrouverons, je ferais en sorte que nous soyons ensemble !

_En la tuant ? Je crois que tu as pété un câble, ma grande !

_Je la ressusciterais, grâce à mon teigu et … !

_Ce n'est pas ça être une famille ! rugit soudain Natsu.

_Hein ? s'étonna Kurome, en le regardant.

_Même si tu veux la ressuscité ensuite, quelle sœur es-tu pour vouloir tuer ta propre sœur ? voulut savoir Natsu ! Dans une famille, nous devons nous aider les uns les autres, et non pas une contraire !

_Tais-toi ! lui ordonna Kurome ! Tu ne sais rien de moi, ni du mal qu'Onee-san m'a apporté en m'abandonnant ! Elle était la seule personne qui me protégeait ; qui m'aimait réellement ; qui était toujours là quand j'avais peur ! Mais un jour, elle est partie … et m'a laissé seule ! Seule face aux horreurs du monde dans lequel je vivais !

La voyant grincer des dents, Natsu la laissa continuer, tandis qu'elle affirma :

_Mais je n'arrive pas à la détester ! Je veux être avec Onee-san et je ne veux plus jamais qu'elle parte sans moi ! Je … !

Elle se tut quand elle sentit Natsu la frapper au-dessus de sa tête. Ce n'était pas fort. Juste de quoi l'obliger à le regarder.

_Ce n'est pas en te comportant ainsi que ta sœur voudra être avec toi ! Ce que tu dis, ça ne ressemble qu'à une sorte de dispute entre sœurs ! Et une dispute, soit au règne ça avec les mots, soit avec les poings ! Mais jamais en s'entre tuant ! N'oublies jamais cela, la famille s'est sacrée !

_Sacré ? s'étonna Kurome ! Mais elle … !

_Dans ma famille, l'un des nôtres nous a trahit, à un moment donné ! affirma Natsu ! Il s'appelait Luxus et il voulait devenir le chef du groupe de force ! Pour cela, il n'a pas hésité à s'opposer à celui que nous considérions tous comme npotre père ! Et, à cause de cela, il a été banni ! Pour tout le monde, malgré sa trahison, cela a été accepté avec de la tristesse au lieu de la joie ! Puis, Luxus est finalement revenu, afin de nous aider, lorsque nous étions en danger ! Il a lui-même alors compris qu'il fallait toujours défendre sa famille et non pas la laisser tomber !

Se tournant alors Kurome, il affirma avec un grand sourire :

_La prochaine fois que tu verras ta sœur, essaye de lui faire comprendre ce que tu ressens, sans elle ! Et peut-être que vous pourrez de nouveau être réunis !

_Impossible ! rétorqua Kurome ! Même si je le voudrais, je ne pourrais pas empêcher ma sœur de se faire tuer !

_Et pourquoi ça ?

_Parce qu'elle fait parti de Night Raid et que je suis une Jaeger !

_Voici vos steaks ! annonça soudain le cuisinier, avec deux assiettes dans les mains.

Néanmoins, l'écoutant à peine, Natsu était en train de fixer Kurome, tout en se rappelant de ce que Lubbock lui avait apprit.

« C'est la police spéciale dans laquelle Wedny s'est retrouvée ! »

_Que dois-je alors faire, dans ce cas ? voulut savoir Kurome.

Se taisant, Natsu finit par reprendre son repas, et avala un steak. Puis, finalement, il soupira :

_J'avoue que c'est un Choix difficile ! Ton nouveau groupe … le considères-tu comme une autre famille ?

_C'est trop tôt pour que le considère ainsi !

_Alors demandes-toi ceci ! Qui est le plus important à tes yeux ? Ta sœur ou les Jaegers ?

_Te rends-tu compte que tu sembles essayer de me corrompre et me forcer à trahir l'Empire ?

_Tu fais ce que tu veux ! lui assura Natsu, en terminant son assiette ! Tes affaires avec ta sœur ne me concerne pas ! Je t'ai juste conseillé à ma manière ! Merci, pour le repas !

Fouillant alors dans son pantalon pour y trouver une petite bourse, Natsu finit soudain par s'horrifier, en constatant que cette dernière n'était plus à sa place.

« Que ? Où est mon argent ? Ne me dites pas que Leone m'a encore fait les poches sans que je m'en aperçoive ! »

_Un problème gamin ? l'interrogea le cuisinier ! As-tu de quoi payer, au moins ?

_Euh, en fait, je … !

Posant soudain une assiette vide, devant elle, Kurome fouilla à son tour, dans ses poches, pour en extraire plusieurs pièces d'or. Les posant sur le comptoir, elle déclara :

_Voilà pour le repas … ainsi que pour son repas !

_Hein ? s'étonna Natsu.

_C'est pour le steak que tu m'as donné ! affirma simplement Kurome, en s'en allant ! Ainsi que pour tes conseils ! Néanmoins … !

s'arrêtant devant l'ouverture du restaurant, elle affirma :

_Onee-san m'a fait beaucoup trop souffrir, pour que je puisse lui expliquer cela avec de simple mots !

Elle s'en alla ensuite.

* * *

_Une réunion d'urgence ? s'étonna Wendy, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans l'un des couloirs du palais.

_En effet ! approuva Run ! Esdeath-sama veut voir tout le monde dans la salle à manger le plus rapidement possible ! Je vais aller prévenir Bols ! De ton côté, peux-tu aller voir Seryu et Stylish, s'il te plaît ?

_Bien sûr ! lui assura Wendy ! Seryu m'a dit qu'elle allait justement recevoir une nouvelle modification de ses bras ! Je me demande bien ce que ça va donner !

_Une modification ? s'étonna Run ! De la part de Stylish, nous pouvons s'attendre à tout ! Bah, nous verrons cela au moment venu !

Le voyant alors partir, Wendy en fit de même et se dirigea aussitôt vers le laboratoire de Stylish. Posant la main sur le poignée, elle entendit soudain la voix du docteur demander :

_Que penses-tu du '' jugement des dix rois '' que je viens d'incorporer dans son corps ?

_C'est formidable ! assura Seryu ! Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Dr Stylish !

_Le fait que tu ais pu supporter les expériences montre que tu es un soldat bourré de talent ! Tu es donc digne d'en utiliser tous les pleins pouvoirs !

_Pour cela, aucun souci ! Je n'aurais aucune pitié face à Night Raid ! Avec mes armes de la justice, rien ne pourra m'arrêter !

« Des armes ? s'étonna Wedny ! De quoi parle-t-elle ? »

Gémissant soudain de douleur, Seryu posa une main à son front, avant de s'asseoir sur un siège.

_Un problème ? l'interrogea Stylish.

_Non, rien ! Juste la tête qui tourne encore un peu !

_Mon opération a dû te fatiguer ! lui expliqua Stylish ! Mais maintenant, avec cette bombe que tu as dans la tête, tu pourras éradiquer tout le mal de cette planète !

Ouvrant soudain la porte à toute volée, Wendy s'écria :

_Une bombe ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

_Wendy ? s'étonna Seryu.

_Que veux-tu ? l'interrogea Stylish.

_Quelle est cette histoire de bombe que vous lui avez implanté dans la tête ? voulut savoir Wendy, en avançant vers lui ! Dites moi que c'était une plaisanterie de votre part !

_Hein ? Mais bien sûr que non ! Grâce à mes talents, et à cette bombe, j'ai pu rendre Seryu complètement parfaite ! Et puis, maintenant sa justice pourra … !

Le frappant soudain en plein visage, le pied de Wedny le vit s'écrouler contre un mur, à l'autre bout de son laboratoire.

_Espèce d'ordure ! rugit Wedny, hors d'elle ! Comment as-tu pu faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux ?

_Wendy ? s'étonna Seryu ! Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Le docteur ne faisait rien de mal !

_Hein ? fit Wendy, en se tournant vers elle ! Il t'a implanté une bombe dans la tête ! Qu'est-ce qui te faut de plus pour te faire comprendre que c'est un fou ? Imagine que cette d'opération t'avait tué ! Ou que cette bombe explose sans que tu le veuilles ! Elle représente un risque à ta vie constant ! Seryu, comment as-tu pu accepté cela ?

_Je l'ai fait pour la justice ! lui apprit Seryu, en affichant soudain son sourire psychopathe ! Avec ça, Night Raid sera anéanti sans problème ! Jamais ils ne pourront gagner ! Et ainsi, je pourrais venger mon maître Ogre !

Une gifle résonna alors dans la salle. Regardant la scène, Koro aurait dû passer aussitôt à l'attaque en voyant une personne frapper sa maîtresse. Pourtant, il parut confus quand il constata que la personne qui venait de la gifler n'était d'autre que Wendy. Pour la jeune fille, il était temps d'arrêter de faire semblant d'apprécier le comportement de la jeune fille.

Sidérée, elle aussi, Seryu porta sa main à sa joue endolorie, tandis que Wendy la fixait avec colère :

_Ta vie n'a donc aucune importance à tes yeux ? Seryu, tu es complètement cinglée !

_Cinglée ? En quoi suis-je cinglée en voulant éradiquer le mal ?

_Tu n'éradiques pas le mal ! affirma soudain Wedny ! Tu es devenue le mal ! Tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré d'Ogre ainsi que de ce type à lunettes, qui se prétend être docteur !

L'attrapant alors par le haut de sa robe, Seryu la souleva à sa hauteur, avec un visage enragé :

_Comment oses-tu les insulter ? Je t'interdis de dire du mal à mon maître et mon mentor !

_Seryu … ! murmura Wendy, en la fixant dans les yeux ! Ta justice n'est qu'une illusion ! Tout ce que tu veux, au plus profond de toi, c'est simplement tuer le plus de personnes possible ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le poing de Seryu ne la frappe pour l'envoyer voler au loin. Pourtant, réussissant à se stabiliser, Wendy put atterrir sur ses pieds, face à Seryu qui afficha un visage déformé par la rage.

_Qu'as-tu osé dire ? Je défends tous les innocents de cette ville et mon rêve est que chacun d'entre eux puissent vivre en paix ! Je suis … ! Je suis … ! Je suis un membre de la justice !

La fixant sans rien dire, Wendy finit par essuyer le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche, avant de finalement partir hors de la salle.

_Tu es tellement aveugle que te parler ne changera rien ! Mais bon, j'imagine que tout ceci signifie la fin de notre amitié !

Passant près de Stylish, qui se relevait avec mal, elle lui adressa à peine un regard, avant d'affirmer :

_Si jamais vous faites une autre expérience de ce genre, je vous tuerais !

_Hein ? s'étonna le docteur, en voyant soudain une once de haine dans le regard de Wendy.

_Ah aussi, Esdeath-sama veut que tout le monde soit réunit dans la salle à manger ! Donc, dépêchez-vous !


	22. Les décisions de Wendy et Seryu

**Chapitre 21**

_Je peux savoir ce qui vous ait arrivé ?

Ouvrant la porte de la salle à manger, Kurome fut la dernière à rejoindre le groupe, et remarqua bien vite qu'il y avait une certaine tension dans la salle. En effet, tandis qu'Esdeath avait finit de ligoter quelqu'un à une chaise, Bols était occupé à passer un désinfectant sur le nez de Stylish, qui semblait avoir doublé de volume. Grimaçant, il s'écria :

_Ouille ! Ça fait mal !

_Restez tranquille ! lui conseilla Bols, en continuant son traitement.

Regardant Wendy, avec un ecchymose au niveau de sa joue droite, et Seryu, avec une marque rouge sur sa joue gauche, Wave voulut savoir :

_Vous vous êtes disputées ou quoi ?

_Humph ! firent simplement les deux filles en tournant la tête dans deux directions différentes.

« Elles se font la tête ! comprirent les autres, en les voyant agir ainsi. »

Pourtant, malgré le fait d'en vouloir réellement à Seryu, Wendy ne put s'empêcher de se concentrer d'avantage sur le corps inconscient de Tatsumi, qui se trouvait devant elle.

« Que fait-il ici ? Esdeath est-elle parvenue à découvrir qu'il fait parti de Night Raid ? »

Se réveillant à cet instant, Tatsumi ouvrit les yeux, pour apercevoir tout le petit groupe, devant lui.

_Que … ?

« J'ai été capturé par l'ennemi ? s'étonna-t-il. »

_C'est qui, lui ? voulut savoir Kurome.

_La véritable question est … pourquoi a-t-il collier autour du cou ? rétorqua Wave.

_Vous tous, je vous présente Tatsumi ! s'écria Esdeath, en se plaçant à côté de lui ! À partir d'aujourd'hui, il devient un membre remplaçant des Jaegers, ainsi que mon amant !

Si quelqu'un était en train de boire, il aurait sûrement recraché ce qu'il avait en bouche, en l'entendant. Que se soit les Jaegers, ou Tatsumi lui-même, ceci était un choc pour tous.

_Votre amant ?

_Cela n'explique toujours pas son collier ! rétorqua Wave.

_Hum ? Eh bien, ce dernier montre en quoi Tatsumi est une personne spéciale à mes yeux !

_Ainsi, vous semblez plutôt le définir comme un vulgaire chien !

_Il a raison ! affirma Run ! À mon avis, il serait préférable à Tatsumi d'être mise plus à l'aise ! Et d'être traité … comme un humain !

_Hum … peut-être est-ce vrai ! affirma Esdeath, en finissant par retirer le collier de Tatsumi ! Voilà !

Finissant par recevoir un bandage sur le nez, Stylish demanda :

_Je savais que vous cherchiez le grand amour ! Néanmoins, pourquoi l'avoir choisit, lui ?

_Tatsumi est une personne forte et compétente ! assura Esdeath ! De ce fait, il sera un amant idéal pour combattre à mes côtés !

_Euh … ! fit le garçon, comme pour vouloir attiré l'attention ! Je ne voudrais pas paraître déraisonnable ou autre chose mais … je n'ai jamais jamais dit oui, moi !

_Hum ?

_Ce que je veux dire c'est … bien sûr, je suis honorée par votre demande mais … je ne suis pas intéressé pour travailler dans l'armée !

Sortant soudain son épée, Esdeath fit un rapide mouvement qui paralysa le garçon. Pourtant, au lieu de ressentir du mal, il finit par constater que ses cordes avaient été coupé, le libérant ainsi.

_À ce que je vois, il faudra que je dompte correctement mon amant pour qu'il devienne un gentil compagnon !

Se tournant alors vers ses compagnons, elle demanda :

_Au fait, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous est en couple ?

Levant soudain la main, Bols attira tout l'attention sur lui, tandis que tout le monde avat presque envie de crier '' sérieusement ''.

_Tu es en couple ? s'étonna Seryu.

_Oui, depuis six ans ! Avec une femme si merveilleuse que je ne mérite pas son amour ! Nous avons même eu une petite fille !

_Bien, dans ce cas, j'aurais besoin de toi pour me donner des conseils en amour !

_Non, mais vous allez m'écouter à la fin ? s'égosilla Tatsumi.

_Bon, il est temps de préparer un festin pour notre nouvelle recrue !

_Ouais ! s'écrièrent les Jaegers.

« Ils n'en font qu'à leur tête ! remarqua Tatsumi, presque en ayant envie de pleurer.»

_Au fait, moi c'est Wave ! s'écria soudain le garçon, en se présentant à Tatsumi ! Heureux de faire ta connaissance ! Au fait, je voulais aussi te féliciter pour ta prestation au tournoi ! Esdeath-sama a raison, tu es bourré de talents !

_Euh … merci ! dit Tatsumi, surpris par la gentillesse du garçon.

_En effet, rare sont les guerriers ayant le même potentiel que toi ! renchérit Run ! Je m'appelle Run !

_En … Enchanté !

_Si tu es désormais des nôtres, j'espère que nous pourrons être de bons camarades ! s'écria alors Seryu, en se mettant devant, avec Koro dans les bras ! Moi, c'est Seryu et lui, Koro !

Voyant Tatsumi garder le silence, Wendy comprit qu'il détestait Seryu dû à son combat face à Sheele. Et apparemment, ceci voulait dire que la jeune fille était toujours dans un profond coma.

_Battons-nous contre le mal ensemble ! déclara Seryu.

_O … Oui ! affirma Tatsumi, préférant de na pas ajouter autre chose.

_Je suis Bols ! ajouta le gaillard ! Je n'en peut-être pas l'air, mais tu peux me faire confiance et venir me voir au moindre problème ! Je me ferai un plaisir de t'aider !

« Aides-moi à sortir d'ici, pour commencer ! avait envie de lui demander Tatsumi. »

Mais avant d'avoir la chance de dire quelque chose, Stylish se manifesta devant Tatsumi, avant de déclarer :

_Je vois du potentiel en toi ! Oui, d'un simple regard, je suis certain de dire que tu pourrais devenir quelqu'un de splendide !

Tentant alors la main vers son visage, il affirma :

_Oui, avec mon talent et ta force, nous pourrons … !

Lui attrapant soudain sa main, Wendy finit par la balayer loin du visage de Tatsumi, à la grande frustration du docteur. Néanmoins, préférant ne pas s'occuper de lui d'avantage, Wendy se présenta :

_Je m'appelle Wendy ! Ravi de te rencontrer, Tatsumi !

_Moi de même ! assura le garçon, tout en sentant une certaine tension entre Wendy et Stylish.

« Leur groupe vint tout juste de se créer et voilà que la zizanie commence ! Si Wendy n'était pas impliqué, cela pourrait me rendre plus joyeux ! »

_Esdeath-sama ! s'écria soudain un garde, en arrivant dans la pièce ! Comme convenu, j'ai terminé le rapport concernant la zone autour du lac Gyogan !

_Très bien ! Le timing est parfait ! assura Esdeath, avec un regard trahissant une forme de sadisme ! Jaegers … votre premier vrai travail vient de se présenter !

Se dirigeant alors vers la table de la salle, elle y déposa une carte, tout en affirmant :

_Depuis peu, nous nous sommes tenus informés sur la présence d'une forteresse habitée par des bandits, près du lac Gyogan !

_Hum ? fit Seryu, en fixant la carte ! N'est-ce pas là où nous suspectons honteux bandits s'y être rendus pour trouver un refuge hors de la capitale ?

_J'ai aussi entendu parler de cela ! affirma Stylish ! Cet endroit renfermerait plus d'une centaine de bandits ! Néanmoins, je crois bien qu'il faut laisser cela à l'armée impériale ! Nous sommes une police secrète ne visant qu'à attaquer Night Raid !

_Un petit entraînement de temps en temps ne fera de mal à personne ! rétorqua Esdeath ! Et ceci sera le moment idéal pour moi de voir vos capacités en action !

_Et quel est le plan ? l'interrogea Wave.

_On y va et on tue tout le monde ! assura simplement Esdeath.

_Et si l'ennemi se rend ? voulut savoir Bols.

_Abandonner est un signe de faiblesse et c'est la loi de la nature d'exterminer les plus faibles ! En clair, je ne veux aucun prisonnier !

Regardant ainsi ses sept camarades, ainsi que Tatsumi, Esdeath s'écria :

_Ce genre de mission sera un exercice pour notre véritable combat contre Night Raid ! Dorénavant, vous devrez être prêts à tuer tous vos ennemis, en temps voulut ! Êtes-vous prêts pour cela ?

_Pour la justice, je massacrerais n'importe qui ! assura Seryu, avec un sourire de joie sur son visage, tandis que Koro sautillait à ses pieds.

_Je suis un soldat ! Je suis donc les ordres ! renchérit Bols, avec une voix on ne peut plus sérieuse ! Même si je dois tuer mes ennemis pour cela !

_Moi aussi, j'ai l'habitude de suivre les ordres ! s'écria Kurome, en se saisissant du fourreau de son teigu ! Et j'ai déjà aussi pour habitude de tuer tous mes ennemis !

_Avant de rejoindre l'armée, j'ai été parrainé par un grand d'homme travaillant dans la marine ! apprit Wave ! Et pour rembourser ma dette envers lui, je lui ais promis de protéger ce pays, coûte que coûte !

_Pour que mes désirs deviennent réalité, je souhaite m'élever de plus en plus haut ! termina Run ! Même si ça signifie que je ferais pas les actes les plus purs !

Les écoutant, Esdeath finit par se tourner vers Stylish et Wedny :

_Et vous deux ?

_Depuis que je vous ais vu, j'ai toujours voulu une chose ! assura Stylish, avec un véritable talent d'orateur ! Continuer à vous examiner, tout en suivant vos pas ! Et pour cela, je serai prêt à tous ! Même à tuer des inconnus !

Souriant à son tour, Wendy fixa Esdeath, durant quelques secondes, avant de finalement avouer :

_Quand à moi, comme vous devez vous en doutez, … je ne tuerais personne !

Comme lors de leur dernière discussion, un nouveau silence se fit constater tandis qu'Esdeath et Wendy se faisaient face. Finalement, baissant simplement son regard sur elle, Esdeath l'interrogea :

_ôte moi d'un doute, as-tu compris que ces types étaient des bandits ?

_En effet !

_Et tu ne veux rien faire contre eux ?

_Je n'ai jamais dit cela ! rétorqua Wendy ! Si vous dites, tout de suite, que vous allez les voir pour les capturer, et les mettre en prison, je serais aussitôt d'accord pour vous aider ! Néanmoins, les tuer et autre chose ! Même si ce sont des mauvaises personnes, je sais que beaucoup d'entre eux pourront changer, si nous leur montrons la voie ! En tant que police spéciale de l'empire, je suis convaincu que nous pourrons améliorer l'état de la capitale, en pensant ainsi, plutôt que de purger le mal de votre façon !

_Mets-tu en doute mes qualités de leader ?

_Non ! Je mets en doute le jugement de cet empire ! J'ai même la mauvaise impression que nous nous battons contre le mauvais ennemi !

_Et qui est le vrai ennemi, d'après toi ?

_L'empire lui-même ! assura Wendy, sans sourciller.

Cette fois-ci, différentes expressions se firent voir sur les visages des autres résidents de la pièce. Kurome était resté de marbre, ne faisant que manger un gâteau ; Wave avait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts ; Run écoutait les propos de Wendy, tout en semblant pensif ; Bols tentait de trouver vainement quelque chose à dire pour changer de discussion ; Seryu fixait Wendy avait un simple regard noir ; Stylish posa la main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire, se régalant à l'avance de la correction qu'allait recevoir l'enfant et Tatsumi se demanda si Wendy n'allait pas briser sa couverture à force de se confronter à Esdeath.

Cette dernière, continuant de regarder Wendy, finit par lever la main vers elle. Aussitôt, une lance de glace apparut et fusa droit vers le visage de Wendy. Immobile, cette dernière laissa la lance frôler son visage, lui coupant légèrement la joue, avant de transpercer le mur derrière elle.

Elle n'avait pas cillé un seul instant. Pourtant, Wendy mourrait de peur. En cas de combat, elle était persuadé qu' Esdeath pourrait la vaincre. Néanmoins, il n'était pas question que Wendy le lui montre. Maintenant qu'elle venait de défier ouvertement son général, il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière et de s'enfuir, la queue entre les jambes.

Pourtant, souriant alors, Esdeath explosa finalement de rire.

_Ha ha ha ! Décidément Wendy … !

Courant vers elle, elle se retrouva devant l'enfant, et la fixa droit dans les yeux, tout en dévoilant un regard remplit à la fois d'une joie incomparable et de cruauté pure :

_Tu n'es pas une recrue comme les autres ! Non, tu es bien au-dessus de cela ! Pour tout te dire, dès la première fois que j'ai lu ton dossier, je me suis aussitôt rendu compte que tu ne pourras jamais m'être utile, concernant l'assassinat ! De ce fait, j'ai aussitôt pensé que tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'une trouillarde qu'il suffirait de manipuler avec soin pour exécuter ce que je lui ordonnerais de faire ! Et pourtant … pourtant … !

Posant sa main sur la tête de Wendy, elle se mit à exercer une certaine pression dans ses doigts, qui commencèrent à broyer le crâne de Wendy. Grimaçant à cause de cela, l'enfant fit son possible pour cacher sa douleur, tout en demeurant immobile. La voyant toujours tenter de soutenir son regard, Esdeath affirma :

_Je suis persuadée que tu deviendras un précieux atout pour l'empire ! Non, que tu deviendrais l'une des personnes qui pourra m'offrir un splendide combat ! Avec ce type qui a attaqué le palais, l'autre jour, tu es peut-être l'une des personnes que j'attends depuis si longtemps, Wendy !

Finissant alors par la repousser, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie de la salle, tout en affirmant :

_Très bien, dans ce cas, tu resteras avec moi ! Et saches une chose ! Quoi qu'il arrive, je réussirais à briser ton entêtement, Wendy ! Et quand cela sera fait, le chemin que tu suivras pour devenir un puissant soldat ne fera que commencer ! Bon, Jaegers, en route ! Et suis-nous aussi, Tatsumi !

_Hein ? Moi aussi ? s'étonna le garçon, avant que le général ne l'attrape et enroule son bras autour de sa taille, pour l'emmener hors de la salle.

Regardant la scène, Wendy tenta de conserver un air stoïque. Pourtant, en quelques instants, son visage était devenue tout blanc, tandis qu'elle eut une envie de vomir. Tout d'abord, elle avait été horrifié de voir Koro déchiqueté le bras de Seryu, pour ainsi lui apporter l'une des améliorations que son précieux '' docteur '', lui avait donné.

Se fichant pas mal de la douleur qu'apportait ce procédé, Seryu ne fit que sourire tout en chargeant les rangs ennemis, sans la moindre hésitation. En ce moment même, elle avait l'air d'être un enfant obèse dans un magasin de bonbons.

« Seryu … Qu'as-tu fait à ton corps, bon sang ? Est-ce vraiment cela la justice, à tes yeux ? Détruire ton propre corps, afin de suivre le chemin menant qu'au chaos ? »

Puis, en suite, il y eut l'arrivée de Kurome, qui n'hésita pas, elle aussi, à faire tomber les têtes des bandits, en utilisant son teigu si rapidement qu'aucun bandit n'eut la moindre chance d'échanger un simple coup avec elle. E l'espace d'un instant, Kurome était devenue une véritable shinigami.

« Dire que c'est la même fille qui passe sont temps à manger des biscuits tout en restant dans son coin ! »

Pour continuer, Bols, d'un caractère si doux, d'habitude, avait fini par s'activer à son tour et sortit Rubicante. L'allumant, il en fit jaillir des flammes, tout comme Natsu pouvait le faire. Néanmoins, alors que ce dernier avait pour habitude de carboniser ses adversaires dans le but de leur faire perdre connaissance, Bols avait utilisé son arme pour les réduire en cendres, ne laissant aucun survivant sur son passage

Et pour terminer, voyant quelques bandits faire mine de fuir en direction de la forêt, Wendy ne put pousser un cri d'étonnement, en apercevant les attaques de Run leur perforer le crâne, les tuant sur le coup.

« Que … ? Que … ? Aucun d'entre eux n'a-t-il la moindre pitié ? »

_Incroyable ! s'écria à son tour Tatsumi, en ayant observé toute la scène.

_Voici ce que vous deviendrez plus tard ! assura Esdeath, en regardant la scène avec amusement ! Lorsqu'un ennemi se dresse face à l'empire, seule la mort l'attendra !

Serrant le poing, en entendant cela, Wendy se mordit la langue, pour ne rien dire. Pourtant, si elle le pouvait, une bonne liste d'insultes serait sortit de sa bouche, avant qu'elle n'attaque Esdeath de front.

_Wendy, tu es déjà un fabuleux soldat, malgré ton jeune âge ! avoua Esdeath ! Avant que toi et Seryu ne soyez des Jaegers, j'ai eu vent des exploits du duo que vous formiez ! Avant, Seryu était déjà connue, mais tout aussi craint ! Mais depuis que tu es là, le fait qu'elle cesse ses exécutions publiques a finalement put faire effacer une partie de la peur des habitants à son encontre ! Si elle est la force brute de votre duo, toi tu es l'esprit !

_Quelle peur ? Quasiment toute la ville semblait la considérer comme une héroïne !

_Wendy, tu es intelligente ! Tu dois donc comprendre ce que je veux dire ! Il y a les gens qui apprécie réellement le travail de Seryu et d'autres, qui vont juste semblant de l'apprécier pour ne pas se faire tuer ! N'es-tu pas d'accord, Tatsumi ?

Sursautant à cet instant, le garçon ne fit pourtant que demander :

_Que voulez-vous dire ?

_J'ai très vite remarquer la haine que tu semblais ressentir envers Seryu ! A-t-elle fait quelque chose qui t'as mise en colère ?

_Elle s'en est prise à l'une de mes amies ! lui répondit Tatsumi, ne trouvant pas nécessaire de lui mentir sur ce point.

_Oh, je vois ! affirma Esdeath, en quittant alors sa place ! As-tu donc peur qu'elle te fasse la même chose ?

Avant de pouvoir lui répondre, Tatsumi eut la surprise de sentir ses bras le serrer contre elle tandis qu'elle affirma :

_Ne t'en fais pas, je serais là pour te protéger ! Avec moi, personne ne pourra te toucher ? Tu m'appartiens, après tout

_Que ? s'étonna Tatsumi, mal à l'aise.

Ne pouvant, elle-même, s'empêcher de rougir, Wendy fixa Esdeath avec une énorme surprise, voyant, pour la première fois, un visage complètement doux de sa part.

« Cette femme ? Ne me dites pas qu'elle est sérieuse concernant son amour envers Tatsumi ! »

Ne voyant que ruine et carnage autour d'elle, Seryu sourit sinistrement, tout en marmonnant :

_Le mal a été éradiqué ! Koro !

Détachant alors son lance-missile de son épaule, elle le fit tomber dans la bouche de son teigu, tandis que ce dernier recracha son bras métallique. Commençant alors à fixer ce dernier, Seryu finit par tendre l'oreille, en entendant un bruit suspect.

Rampant devant elle, un jeune bandit, portant un bandana sur sa tête était en train d'essayer de fuir, alors qu'il semblait être blessé à la jambe. Ne cherchant qu'à quitter la forteresse, le pauvre homme finit par ressentir la présence de Seryu, au moment où cette dernière posa son pied devant son visage, afin de lui couper la route.

Sursautant de peur, le bandit tentant de reculer, avant que Seryu affirma, d'un regard glacial :

_Je vois que tu t'es accordé un sursis ! Néanmoins, pour ne pas faire de jaloux, je vais te tuer comme je l'ai fait avec tes camarades !

_Non, pitié ! la supplia le bandit, avec une étrange voix.

_Hum ? s'étonna Seryu.

Tentant alors la main vers sa tête, elle lui retira son bandana et eut la surprise de voir une cascade de cheveux en sortir, montrant le véritable sexe de la personne en face d'elle.

_Pi … Pitié ! répéta la jeune femme, en sanglotant ! Ne me tuez pas !

_Que tu sois un homme ou une femme ne change rien ! rétorqua Seryu, en s'apprêtant à faire signe à Koro de s'occuper d'elle ! Tu es le mal !

_Non ! Je … Je n'étais qu'ici que pour avoir de la nourriture ! Je le jure ! Je n'ai jamais tué personne ! Je suis juste pauvre !

_Et cela te donne le droit de fréquenter des bandits ?

_J'ai juste infiltré leurs rangs, en cachant mon identité, pour pouvoir avoir un endroit où vivre ! Je ne voulais rien d'autre ! Alors, pitié, ne me … !

Plaquant soudain sa main au niveau de son cou, Seryu n'eut aucun mal à la soulever au-dessus du sol, tout en l'étranglant.

_Tu m'ennuies ! Je n'en ais que faire des excuses venant du mal ! Je vais t'éliminer sur le champ !

_Non, pitié ! supplia de nouveau, la jeune femme, en voyant Seryu fermer son deuxième poing pour la lui balancer en plein visage.

_Va en enfer ! rugit Seryu.

'' Es-tu idiote ou quoi ? rugit soudain un voix dans sa tête.''

Grimaçant alors de douleur, Seryu lâcha la jeune femme, pour porter ses mains à sa tête.

« Que ? S'étonna-t-elle. »

'' En voyant que tu protèges leurs petits intérêts, les riches vont continuer à exploiter les pauvres ! Et ça, c'est mal ! La justice n'est-elle pas fait pour défendre le pauvre face au riche ? La justice n'est-elle pas faite tout le monde ait quelque chose à manger et un vrai toit sur la tête ? La justice n'est-elle pas fait pour pardonner aux gens leurs pêchées ? ''

Ce discours, ce fut l'un qu'avait prononcé Wendy, lors de leur première altercation avec des voleurs. Et ce jour-là, Seryu avait finalement laissé les voleurs s'enfuirent, même si sa conscience lui dictait de tous les tuer.

'' Il ne faut pas que tu tues les gens, Seryu ! ''

'' Ne l'écoutes pas ! rugit soudain la voix d'Ogre, dans sa tête ! Tu dois tuer le mal, Seryu ! C'est ta mission ! Et tu dois te battre pour cela ! ''

'' Seryu, tu es une fille bien ! Pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi, en tant que psychopathe ? ''

Hurlant de douleur, en entendant différentes voix, Seryu finit par ordonner :

_Fermez-là !

Tombant alors à genoux, elle se fracassa soudain le crâne, contre le sol, s'ouvrant ainsi le front sous le regard étonné de l'autre femme. Tremblant de peur, cette dernière vit Seryu se calmer tandis que du sang coulait sur son visage. Se fichant néanmoins de cela, la jeune fille reprit son souffle, tandis que les voix avaient quitté son esprit. Se préoccupant maintenant de la femme en face d'elle, elle s'écria :

_Disparais !

_Hein ?

_Dégages ! rugit Seryu ! Dégages avant que je te butes !

Voyant son air menaçant, la bandit se releva aussitôt et commença à détaler. La voyant ainsi, partir, Seryu finit par se calmer et se laissa tomber sur le dos, tandis qu'elle laissa sa blessure au front cicatriser par elle-même.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit encore ?

S'approchant d'elle, tout en ne sachant pas quoi faire, Koro se mit soudain à grogner, en voyant une silhouette venir vers Seryu. Tournant son regard, Seryu parut surprise, de voir la jeune bandit, debout à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle venait de la laisser partir.

_Que ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux mourir ou … ?

Tombant alors à genoux, en face d'elle, l'autre femme tendit sa main vers son visage. Venant tout juste de ramasser son bandana, elle utilisa ce dernier pour essuyer le sang de la blessure de Seryu.

_Que … Que fais-tu ?

Conservant le silence, la criminelle finit par se relever, une fois le sang épongé, avant de s'enfuir pour de bon. Néanmoins, voulant comprendre son geste, Seryu se redressa, avant de lui ordonner :

_Restes ici !

_Seryu ! l'appela soudain Run.

Descendant soudain du ciel, le garçon parut surpris de voir sa camarade assit à terre, avec une blessure.

_Est-ce que ça va ?

_Oui, ça ira ! assura Seryu, tout en voyant la silhouette de l'autre femme disparaître au loin.

Continuant elle-même de faire pression sur sa blessure, Seryu retira finalement le bandana et se mit à le fixer.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? As-tu eu pitié de moi ? Ou bien par gratitude ? »

Serrant le poing, Seryu affirma :

« Jamais je ne pourrai tolérer être aidé par un criminel ! Je ne sais pas qui tu étais, mais je te retrouverais ! »


	23. La fille du vent et le pyromane

**Chapitre 22**

_Quoi ? s'étonna Akame.

Étant rentré depuis peu à la base, Natsu lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec Kurome ainsi que la discussion qu'il avait eu avec elle.

_Ta sœur est en ville et fait parti des Jaegers ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle veut te tuer !

L'écoutant, sans rien dire, Akame finit par déclarer :

_étrangement, venant de sa part, cela ne m'étonne pas plus que cela !

_Vous vous détestez ou quoi ? voulut savoir Happy, tout en mangeant un poisson.

_Moi, je ne veux pas la détestez ! Mais elle … elle a dû prendre mon départ comme une trahison !

_Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venu avec toi? Lorsqu'on s'est parlé, elle a déclaré que tu étais plus importante que n'importe quoi à ses yeux !

_Elle a eut peur ! lui apprit Akame ! Pour elle, l'empire était le camp des gagnants ! Ces ordures l'ont tellement manipulés qu'elle voyait l'armée comme étant invincible au fond d'elle ! Elle avait peur que notre désertion se retourne contre nous ! C'est pour cela que je suis parti seule !

_Et maintenant ? l'interrogea Natsu ! Que vas-tu faire ?

_Hein ?

_Maintenant, il est évident qu'un jour ou l'autre, vous allez vous rencontrer ! Que vas-tu faire, le moment venu ?

_Le moment venu ?

Réfléchissant quelques secondes, Akame finit par baisser la tête, tout en affirmant :

_Je ne veux pas la tuer ! Mais, si elle m'empêche de terminer ma mission, je … !

Tapant sa tête, comme il avait fait avec Kurome, Natsu pesta :

_Bon sang, vous êtes aussi idiote l'une que l'autre !

_Quoi ?

_Si Kurome a rejoint les Jaegers, je suis persuadé que c'est pour te retrouver ! Elle t'en veut encore, néanmoins, il y a des chances pour que votre relation redevienne comme avant ! Que vous soyez de nouveau deux sœurs ! Avec la famille, les disputes prennent toujours fin à un moment donné !

_C'est bien vrai ! affirma Happy ! Natsu et Grey ont beau se disputer tout le temps, ce sont de grands amis !

_C'est juste un allié ! rétorqua Natsu, en se grattant la joue, gêné.

Fixant de nouveau Akame, il s'écria, avec le sourire :

_N'utilisez pas vos teigus pour régler vos différents ! Faites plutôt appel aux mots pour cela ! Je suis persuadé qu'elle finira par t'écouter !

Réfléchissant à cela, Akame allait finir par dire que quelque chose, quand Leone et Lubbock entrèrent soudain dans la pièce.

_C'est la catastrophe ! Nous avons un gros problème !

_Qui a-t-il ?

_C'est Tatsumi ! Il a été enlevé par Esdeath !

_WHAT ?

Se faisant couper la tête, plusieurs hommes tombèrent aux pieds de Wendy, qui ne put que trembler de peur, en voyant Kurome les tuer.

_Que … Que … ?

Courant pour sauver leurs vies, d'autres personne ne firent rattraper par les flammes de Bols, qui se donnait un malin plaisir à tous les tuer. Entendant de nouveau cri de douleur, Wendy tenta de se boucher les oreilles, juste au moment où un homme rampa jusqu'à elle, tout en lui tentant la main.

_Aidez-moi !

Se faisant alors transpercer le crâne, l'homme tomba au sol, mort, Tandis que Run se trouvait juste derrière lui.

_Run ? Pour … Pourquoi ?

Un gloussement se fit alors entendre derrière Wendy, tandis qu'un bras passa autour de ses épaules.

_Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Seryu, en arborant une dentition comme celle de Koro ! Mais parce que c'est notre travail Wendy !

_Nous sommes fais pour tuer tout le monde ! affirma Stylish, avant de se transformer en un démon.

_Nous anéantissons le mal ! ricana Wave, en l'imitant.

Voyant tout le monde se transformer en monstre sanguinaires, Wendy prit ses jambes à son cou, avant de s'enfuir au loin. Néanmoins, ne pouvant cesser d'entendre les autres ricaner dans son dos, elle se mit à sangloter, tout en criant :

_Natsu ! Gadjeel ! Carla ! Venez m'aider, par pitié !

Soudain, une silhouette lui fit face. Pourtant, au lieu de sourire, Wendy se figea de terreur, en apercevant Esdeath , en face de nombreux blocs de glaces, contenant les corps de ses amis.

_Que … ?

_Tu es des nôtres ! affirma Esdeath, en marchant vers elle ! Désormais, tu vas devenir une meurtrière !

La voyant se transformer en un véritable diable, et lui sauter dessus, Wendy finit par se redresser hors de son lit, tout en poussant un cri de peur.

Respirant longuement, l'enfant se mit à regarder l'intérieur de sa chambre, tout en sentant des gouttes de sueurs recouvrir l'ensemble de son corps. Wendy avait peur. Elle avait peur de comprendre qu'elle faisait vraiment parti des Jaegers. Qu'elle se trouvait en présence d'assassins n'ayant pas une once de pitié.

Soudain, sentant ses joues se gonfler, Wedny quitta son lit, pour foncer dans les toilettes de sa chambre. Une fois fait, elle se mit à vomir.

Dix minutes plus tard, le teint pâle, Wendy était assise contre la porte des toilettes, tandis que sa mine montra à quel point sa journée l'avait bouleversée. D 'abord, sa dispute avec Seryu ; puis l'arrivée surprise de Tatsumi et, enfin, le massacre des Jaegers.

« J'ai peur ! Je ne veux plus voir des personnes mourir ainsi ! »

Quelqu'un frappa alors à sa porte.

_Qui … Qui est là ?

_C'est moi, Bols !

Se levant alors, Wendy marcha lentement vers la porte de sa chambre, et ouvrit cette dernière. Derrière, se trouvait effectivement l'homme masqué, qui tenait une bouteille d'eau à la main ainsi qu'une boîte de médicaments.

_Est-ce que ça va ? voulut-il savoir ! Ta chambre se trouve à côté de la mienne, et il m'a semblé t'avoir entendu !

L'écoutant à peine, Wendy s'adossa contre un mur, trop faible pour tenir debout plus longtemps. L'attrapant avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, Bols lui demanda :

_Que t'arrive-t-il ?

_Lai … Laissez-moi tranquille ! ordonna Wendy, en le repoussant légèrement.

D'abord surpris par son geste, Bols finit par la voir se mettre à sangloter, tandis qu'elle affirma :

_Vous me faites peur, tous ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

L'entendant, Bols dirigea son regard dans la chambre de Wendy et finit par dénicher un verre. Le remplissant d'eau, il le tendit ensuite à Wendy, avec deux médicaments.

_Tiens, avales ça !

_Hein ?

_Cela te fera du bien ! lui assura Bols.

Se sentant trop faible pour pouvoir faire quoi que se soit, Wendy finit par obtempérer. Mettant les pilules dans sa bouche, elle avala ensuite l'eau d'une traite, avant de poser son verre au sol. La voyant ensuite conserver le silence, Bols s'assit à côté d'elle, tout en lui demandant :

_Wendy, pourquoi as-tu rejoint l'armée ?

_Certainement pas pour tuer des gens ! lui assura l'enfant.

_Je sais que ce que nous avons fait ce soir était un peu extrême mais, tu sais Wedny, ces gens là étaient véritablement mauvais ! J'ai moi-même lu le rapport concernant la liste de leurs méfaits ! Beaucoup étaient recherchés pour meurtres et pillages !

_Cela n'excuse pas le fait de les avoir tous tuer ! rugit Wendy ! Et puis, tu parles de tuer les meurtriers, mais n'as-tu donc jamais tuer d'innocents ?

L'écoutant sans rien dire, Bols finit par baisser le regard, avant d'avouer :

_J'ai sûrement tuer bien plus d'innocents que de meurtriers !

_Hein ?

_Je faisais parti de l'équipe d'incinération ! Et mon boulot était … de brûler des villages entiers avec leurs occupants, sous les ordres du premier ministre !

_Tu as … brûlé des villages entiers ? s'horrifia Wendy ! Mais pourquoi ? Dans quel but ?

_Cela pouvait être des raisons différentes mais, pour la plupart, c'était à cause d'un risque de maladie mortelles qui avait été détecté ! Ou bien parce que plusieurs personnes du village étaient suspectés de travailler avec des révolutionnaires !

_Et c'est juste pour cela ? s'énerva Wendy ! C'est juste pour cela que tu les as tué !

Le frappant alors au visage, Wendy se fit plus mal qu'autre chose, faible comme elle était. Pourtant, elle continua de le frapper, tout en affirmant, avec colère :

_Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Bols ? Tu es quelqu'un de gentil et d'attentionné ! Pourquoi t'es-tu comporté ainsi ?

S'arrêtant soudain, Wedny finit par sentir un liquide toucher l'un de ses doigts. Sortant des deux orifices du masque de Bols, pour permettre à ce dernier de voir, le liquide montra qu'il était lui même en train de pleurer tandis qu'il répondit :

_Pour protéger ma famille ! J'ai tué des centaines de personnes, afin qu'elle puisse vivre dans ce monde infâme qu'est l'empire !

Sanglotant, il continua :

_Je suis né dans une prison où il n'y avait qu'une seule règle pour survivre ! C'était chacun pour soi ! J'ai été élevé par des gardes et ces derniers se sont amusés à faire de moi une sorte de divertissement !

_Un divertissement ?

_Oui ! Ils m'ont entraîner pour que je participe à des combat à un contre un contre des prisonniers ! Les règles étaient simples : durant les combats, hormis de l'aide extérieure, tous les coups étaient permit pour tuer ou mettre au tapis son adversaire ! Quand à la '' récompense, '' pour le vainqueur, i continuait à vivre tandis que son adversaire se faisait aussitôt exécuter, s'il n'était pas mort !

_Et … Et donc … ?

_Oui ! Si je suis vivant aujourd'hui, c'est que j'ai gagné tous mes combats ! 3860 en tout ! Je me suis battu contre autant de prisonniers et, à chaque fois, je devais supporter le fait de savoir que j'étais la dernière personne à qui mon adversaire allait avoir la chance de parler avant de mourir ! Avant même de devenir un soldat de l'armée, mes mains étaient déjà souillées par le sang de mes anciens adversaires ! J'étais dégoûté par ce que j'avais fait !

_Mais … Mais alors pourquoi continuer à tuer ?

_J'ai une fille, Wendy ! Tant que je suis un soldat d'élite, je sais que rien ne lui arrivera ! Mais, le jour où je devrais disparaître … !

Serrant le point, il marmonna :

_Il y a des chances pour que quelque chose de mal lui arrive ! Et ça, je le refuse !

_Cela n'excuse en rien de ce que tu as fait, Bols ! Rien ne pourra jamais faire pardonner tes actes !

_Je le sais très bien, Wendy ! Et un jour, je serai puni pour cela !

Un lourd silence s'installa alors dans la pièce, avant que Bols ne le brise :

_Tu n'es pas fait pour devenir comme moi, Wendy ! Tu es une personne au cœur pur ! Le meurtre ne ferait que tourner tes sentiments vers le mal !

_Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas, Bols ! Esdeath ne me le permettra jamais ! Surtout moi !

_Que vas-tu faire, dans ce cas ? Il y aura bien un moment où Esdeath t'obligera à tuer quelqu'un ! Et à ce moment-là, tu auras un dur choix à faire : soit tu tueras ton adversaire ; soit tu te battras contre la manière de faire du général !

_Regrettes-tu, toi même, ce que tu as choisit ?

_Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, Wendy ! lui avoua Bols ! Bien sûr, je suis coupable d'avoir tué autant de personnes et jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner ! Cependant, si j'avais décidé de mourir, jamais je n'aurais pu être le père d'une famille comme celle que j'ai aujourd'hui ! Pour moi, elle représente un rayon de lumière dans le néant qu'est mon esprit !

Se relevant alors, Bols fit face à Wendy tout en lui tentant la main :

_Je comprends pourquoi tu dois avoir peur de moi, désormais ! Mais je tiens à le préciser encore une fois ! Je tiens juste à être ton camarade ! Et si tu te sens malade de nouveau, tu n'as aucune raison d'hésiter à venir me voir !

Le fixant, tandis que sa voix ne montrait que de la sympathie, Wendy finit par soupirer avant de déclarer :

_Je ne te déteste pas, Bols ! Je suis juste déçu qu'un homme comme toi se soit tourné vers le mal ! Peu importe que tu sois un homme de l'empire ou de l'armée révolutionnaire, le fait de tuer des innocents ne pourra jamais être pardonné !

Cependant, lui saisissant la main, elle affirma :

_Néanmoins, il est encore temps de changer, Bols ! Les gens peuvent changer et tu n'échappes pas à la règle !

_Je ne sais pas, Wendy ! Bien sûr que je veux faire le bien autour de moi, mais … l'empire ne pourra jamais changer ! La seule façon de survivre, parmi ce dernier, c'est de suivre les ordres qu'on reçoit !

_Ne dits pas n'importe quoi, Bols ! Tu es un être humain ! Pas une machine ! Tu as des émotions et tu peux dire ton opinion ! Tu n'as pas à obéir aveuglement aux ordres !

Ne faisant que regarder la jeune fille, Bols finit par poser la boîte de médicaments sur une petite table, avant de faire mine de s'en aller .

_Désolé, Wendy ! Mais le bonheur de ma famille passe avant tout le reste !

Pensant la décevoir en disant cela, l'homme s'en alla, avant que Wendy murmure :

_Merci pour les médicaments, Bols !

_Aucun problème ! assura-t-il ! On est coéquipiers après tout !

Il était sept heure du matin. Étant déjà réveillée depuis longtemps, Wendy laissa défiler les minutes, avant de soupirer.

« Elle n'est pas venue ! »

Depuis son arrivée dans la caserne de l'armée, un rituel matinal avait toujours eut lieu. Dès que sept heures sonnait, Seryu avait toujours déboulé dans sa chambre pour la réveiller, avant de la laisser se préparer afin de partir en patrouille, à huit heures pile.

Pourtant, attendant un peu, Wendy finit par quitter son lit quand il fut plus de sept heures un quart.

_M'en veut-elle encore pour hier ? J'ai pourtant dit cela pour son bien !

Pour tout dire, Wendy avait été depuis longtemps effrayé par la cruauté que pouvait faire preuve Seryu. Pourtant, Wendy l'a considérait bel et bien comme une amie. Et rien ne comptait plus pour elle que de la faire changer. Cependant, il semblerait que la jeune guerrière ne l'entende pas de cette oreille et préfère désormais passer son temps avec Stylish.

S'habillant rapidement, elle quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine du palais. Ayant maintenant l'estomac vide, il fallait impérativement qu'elle trouve quelque chose à manger. Entrant dans la pièce désiré, Wendy y vit Bols en train de cuisiner. L'entendant malgré l'huile en train de frémir dans une poêle, l'homme s'écria :

_Content de te voir debout, Wendy ! J'ai eu peur que tu sois obligé de rester au lit !

_Je préfère me lever par moi-même plutôt que de voir Esdeath entrer dans ma chambre afin de me remettre sur pied d'elle-même !

_Tu ne l'aimes pas, hein ?

_Pas du tout !

_Essayes juste de ne pas aggraver votre relation ! Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'a pas été méchante parce qu'elle sait que tu as beaucoup de talent e de ressource ! Néanmoins, à un moment, elle va véritablement s'énerver et des deux, se sera toi qui aura le plus mal, Wendy !

_Je ferai attention, Bols ! lui promit Wendy, sans vraiment y croire.

Tentant de la regarder pour savoir si elle était sincère ou non, l'homme ne fit plus attention à sa cuisine et se coupa soudain, en pelant un oignon. Poussant un gémissement, il mit son doigt blessé à sa bouche, tout en maugréant :

_Décidément, ça m'arrive toujours ces petits problèmes !

_Attends ! s'écria Wendy, en se mettant devant lui.

Attrapant alors sa main blessée, la jeune fille illumina ses propres mains. Et, en un instant la blessure de Bols arrêta de saigner et disparut sans laisser la moindre trace. Étonné par cela, l'homme fixa sa main, tout en affirmant :

_J'avais entendu Esdeath-sama parler de tes pouvoirs … mais ça dépasse ce que je pensais ! Comment arrives-tu à faire cela ?

_J'ai mes petits secrets ! affirma Wendy, en ricanant quelques.

La voyant ainsi, Bols murmura :

_Es-tu un ange ?

_Hein ? s'étonna Wendy.

_Non, rien ! mentit le pyromane, en se remettant à ses fourneaux ! C'est juste … tu n'as vraiment pas ta place ici, Wendy ! L'armée n'est pas fait pour toi ! Toi, je te vois plutôt en train de travailler dans un hôpital, pour prendre soin des patients blessés ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu es parmi nous !

_Bols … ! commença Wendy, en regardant par une fenêtre de la cuisine, pour voir la ville au loin ! … je veux faire changer l'empire !

S'arrêtant alors dans sa besogne, le pyromane la fixa tandis qu'elle continua :

_Pour cela, je dois gagner en grade et m'élever plus haut dans l'armée ! Je veux devenir aussi importante aux yeux de tous comme l'est Esdeath ! Et c'est là que je commencerai moi-même à faire changer l'état d'esprit des soldats ! Et une fois ces derniers changés, instaurer de véritables lois dans ce pays sera bien plus simple !

_Wendy … ce que tu vises, c'est une utopie !

_Non, c'est Seryu qui vise une utopie ! Ce que je vise, c'est quelque chose d'encore plus surréaliste ! Il n'y a que l'aide d'un miracle qui pourrait me permettre d'y arriver !

_Alors pourquoi veux-tu le faire ?

Souriant à cet instant, en revoyant les visages de ses amis, elle affirma :

_Parce que d'autres personnes veulent aussi réaliser des miracles, sans avoir la moindre idée d'abandonner ! C'est comme ça qu'est la vie, Bols ! Croire en ses rêves permet à ces derniers de se réaliser, parce qu'au final, toi seul est le maître de ton destin !

La fixant toujours, Bols reprit finalement sa cuisine, tout en affirmant :

_Wendy … juste une chose ! Ne te mets pas l'empereur à dos ! Je ne veux pas qu'un enfant aussi pure que toi soit exécuté tout en étant traité de sorcière !

Et avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose, Wendy aperçut son ami mettre le contenu de la poêle dans une assiette, avant de lui tendre cette dernière :

_Je t'aime bien, Wendy ! Je voudrais tellement que ma fille devienne, un jour, comme toi !


	24. Aider Tatsumi ! Gadjeel vs Wave !

**Chapitre 23**

Écrasé sous le poids de Grand Chariot, Tatsumi, à l'intérieur d'Incursio se mit à rugir de douleur, tandis qu'il était à la merci de Wave.

_Bulat, membre de Night Riad, je te tiens désormais ! assura Wave, sans comprendre qu'il avait Tasumi en face de lui ! Rends-toi !

_Jamais ! rugit Tatsumi, en donnant un puissant coup de coude, à au niveau de la gorge de Wave.

Se libérant, il parvint à fuir de l'emprise du Jaeger. Néanmoins, n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, ce dernier se mit aussitôt à le suivre, bien décider à l'arrêter.

_Tu es fait ! Alors, arrêtes-toi sur le champ !

« Que dois-je faire ? se demanda Tatsumi ! Ce mec est bien plus fort qu je ne le pensais ! Et si je continue à foncer ainsi, je me retrouverais devant la base de Night Raid, avec lui juste derrière moi ! Dans les deux cas, combattre ou fuir ne sont pas deux bonnes solutions ! Il faut que je me cache et que je dissimule ma présence ! »

Néanmoins, tel un chewing-gum collé à sa chaussure, Wave continua de le poursuivre, malgré les chemins en pleine forêt prit par Tatsumi.

_Tu ne t'enfuiras pas ! affirma le garçon, en ayant presque réussi à le rattraper.

_Il me tient ! s'apeura Tatsumi.

_Lâches tout ! cria soudain une voix.

_Hein ? s'étonnèrent les deux combattants.

Tombant alors du ciel, Gadjeel, toujours avec son masque devant le visage, laissa son corps durcir avant de tomber lourdement sur le corps de Wave. S'écroulant sous l'impact, ce dernier sentit son armure se fissurer ici et là, montrant la violence de l'impact.

_Gadjeel !

_Décidément, tu es plus un boulet qu'autre chose, toi ! affirma le mage, tout en lui attribuant un petit sourire, derrière son masque.

_La boss et les autres s'inquiétaient pour toi ! lui apprit Lily, en arrivant à son tour ! Natsu était même prêt à attaquer de nouveau le palais pour t'aider !

_Il n'aurait fait que … ! commença Tatsumi.

_Sale enfoiré ! rugit Wave, en se relevant.

Portant la main à sa tête, le garçon regarda Gadjeel avec colère, avant de déclarer :

_Je te reconnais ! Tu es le type recherché pour avoir tué l'ancien groupe d'élite sous les ordres d'Esdeath-sama !

_Oh ? Il semble que je sois devenu populaire !

_Dit ce que tu veux ! En attendant, Bulat et toi, vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

« Bulat ? s'étonna Gadjeel ! Il ne sait donc pas que Tatsumi est dans cette armure ? Dans ce cas, … ! »

_Hé, la boîte de conserve ! cria le mage, en regardant Tatsumi ! Dégages, je m'occupe de lui !

_Hein ?

Frappant son poing dans la paume, Gadjeel affirma :

_Je n'en ais pas pour longtemps ! Dis à Narenda que je rentrerais juste un peu plus tard !

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! rugit Wave, en se mettant en position ! Je suis Wave, un membre des Jaegers ! Ne me sous-estime pas !

_Va-t-en ! ordonna Gadjeel, en constatant que Tatsumi était toujours derrière lui.

_O … Ok ! finit par obtempérer le garçon.

Voyant ainsi sa proie initiale partir, Wave grogna :

_Décidément, tu es loin d'être un assassin normal, toi ! Es-tu vraiment prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour aider un ami ?

_Sacrifier ma vie ? s'étonna Gadjeel ! Ne me fait pas rire !

Tandis que Lily prit sa forme guerrière, le mage affirma :

_La boss a dit de ne pas foncer tête baissée en ville, pour ne pas perdre bêtement notre énergie contre l'armée ! Néanmoins, une chance comme celle-ci, de pouvoir nous débarrasser d'un soldat d'élite comme toi ne se représentera pas de sitôt !

_Ton arrogance de perdra ! affirma Wave, en lui fonçant dessus.

_Bats-toi comme un homme et on verra ensuite ! s'écria Gadjeel, en l'imitant.

* * *

Regardant dehors, Wendy poussa un nouveau soupir las, tandis qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle à manger. Pour tout dire, la jeune fille s'ennuyait un peu. Bien sûr, elle pouvait partir en patrouille mais, sans la présence de Seryu, l'envie d'y aller n'y était pas. Elle pouvait alors très bien faire un tour vers l'église pour saluer père Mory ainsi que les enfants. Néanmoins, elle pouvait très bien y trouver Seryu, et elle n'avait aucune envie qu'une dispute éclate devant les enfants. Quand à aller simplement se promener dehors, Wendy n'était pas d'humeur à aller dehors pour régler un problème ou tout simplement manger quelque chose.

Se laissant tomber sur une chaise, Wendy s'apprêta à soupirer de nouveau, quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Levant la tête, Wendy ne put qu'être surprise, en apercevant Makoto, l'empereur de l'empire.

_Altesse ?

_Hum ? Oh, tu es l'une des Jaegers, n'est-ce pas ?

_Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

_Bien sûr ! Après tout, tu dois être le seul enfant inscrit en ce moment même dans l'armée ! J'espère que travailler pour le compte d'Esdeath te plaît !

_Pas vraiment ! lui avoua Wendy ! Pour tout vous dire, dès que je le pourrai, je tenterai de monter en grade !

_Pour quoi faire ?

_Pour instaurer ma propre façon de penser à mes soldats !

_Veux-tu que je t'aide à devenir capitaine ? l'interrogea l'enfant, pensant bien faire ainsi.

Le regardant avec étonnement, Wendy finit par secouer la tête, tout en affirmant :

_Je ne suis pas prête !

_Prête à quoi ?

_Pour vous dire la vérité, Altesse, je reste sous les ordres d'Esdeath-sama car je sais que, pour l'instant, je suis encore incapable de contrôler un groupe entier !

_Pourquoi cela ? Moi, je dirige bien un empire !

Soupirant, en ayant envie de lui dire la vérité sur l'état de son royaume, Wendy finit par lui demander :

_Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment bien celui qui dirige l'empire ?

_Hum ? Bien sûr, puisque je suis l'empereur !

_Dans ce cas, je devine que vous prenez toutes les décisions, tout seul !

_Euh … ! fit Makoto ! Pour tout dire, Honest m'aide beaucoup pour choisir des décisions !

_Je devine que c'est lui qui a instauré beaucoup de lois dans ce pays ! comprit Wendy.

_Peut-être, mais il l'a fait pour m'épauler ! assura Makoto, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir ! Pour m'aider à mener l'empire vers son apogée !

_Empereur … en toute honnêteté, vous n'êtes pas encore prêt pour gouverner un royaume ! Avoua W endy, tout en commençant à jouer un vrai coup de poker.

_Hein ? s'étonna Makoto ! De quoi parles-tu ?

_Si vous êtes aidé par quelqu'un, ceci veut donc dire que vous n'avez pas encore les qualités nécessaires pour gouverner un pays !

_N'importe quoi ! Honest m'a toujours dit que j'étais un merveilleux empereur pour mon âge !

_Dans ce cas, prenez l'exemple d'Esdeath ! Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle est une bonne chef ? Même si je regrette de dire cela, c'est parce qu'elle sait se faire écouter sans avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider ! Bien sûr, il est toujours bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour vous donner des conseils, néanmoins, cela serait mieux, empereur, si c'était vous même qui instaurer vos propres lois !

_Honest me l'a interdit parce qu'il pense que je suis trop jeune !

_Le premier ministre n'est pas l'empereur ! Vous êtes l'empereur ! C'est à vous de prendre les décisions, tout seul ! Il n'y a que comme ça que vous gagnerez confiance en vie et que vous deviendrez un véritable empereur une fois que vous serez adulte !

_Choisir mes propres décisions ? s'étonna Makoto ! Mais … Mais … et si elles sont mauvaises ?

_Altesse, qu'est-ce qui compte le plus pour vous ? Votre bonheur ou celui de votre peuple ?

_Celui de mon peuple, bien sûr !

_Dans ce cas, en pensant toujours ainsi, il n'y a aucun risque pour que vous déclenchez la colère du peuple contre vous ! lui assura Wendy, avec un doux sourire ! En instaurant des lois, qui permettront aux gens d'être heureux, vous parviendrez à vous faire aimer !

Buvant littéralement ses paroles, Makoto ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir, en pensant déjà à des lois qu'il voulait mettre en place.

_Néanmoins, je ne connais pas vraiment correctement l'empire ! avoua Makoto ! Je ne sais pas les richesses que nous possédons ! L'état des villages aux alentours ! Ce que veut le peuple … ! C'est Honest qui s'occupe de cela !

_Vous avez d'autres ministres, altesse ! lui assura Wendy ! Allez tous les voir, et posez leur vos questions ! Ils vous renseigneront avec grand plaisir ! Et comme ça, vous connaîtrez bien mieux votre empire !

Une forme d'assurance gagna alors le garçon, pressé de savoir comment s'y prendre pour que les gens le voit comme un merveilleux empereur. La tête alors remplit d'idée, il salua Wendy, avant de s'en aller de la salle.

Dès qu'il partit, Wendy affirma :

_Il est vraiment crédule ! Je comprends comment Honest s'y est pris pour le manipuler aussi facilement ! Néanmoins, je pourrais aussi me servir de ce défaut pour tenter de le contrôler à mon tour !

_Mon dieu ! Mes jambes me font souffrir le martyr ! se plaignit Wave, en entrant dans la pièce.

_Fillette ! affirma Kurome, en le suivant, tout en mangeant un biscuit.

_Toi, je te retiens ! On verra si tu diras encore ça quand Esdeath-sama te punira !

_Hum ? Que t'est-il arrivé, Wave ? l'interrogea Wedny, en voyant qu'il portait des bandages de toute part ! C'est Esdeath qui t'a fait cela ?

_Pas seulement ! lui assura Kurome ! Il s'est fait mettre une misère par un membre de Night Raid !

_N'importe quoi ! rugit Wave ! Nous nous sommes battus et il s'est enfuit ! Voilà tout !

_De qui s'agissait-il ?

_De l'un des gars masqués ! Un dénommé '' Gadjeel '' !

« Gadjeel ? »

* * *

 _Quelques heures avant_

_IRON DRAGON'S CLUB !

Transformant son bras en pilier, Gadjeel fracassa son bras contre le point de Wave. Utilisant une incroyable puissance, les deux adversaires créèrent une onde de choc, faisant soulever poussière et petits cailloux autour d'eux.

Préférant observer la scène, Lily remarqua :

_En un seul coup d'œil, on peut déjà dire que cet homme a de l'expérience !

_IRON DRAGON'S SWORD !

Voyant le bras de Gadjeel se transformer en épée, Wave eut le réflexe de s'abaisser, permettant ainsi de sauver sa tête. Puis, ne perdant pas un instant, il envoya son pied dans le ventre de Gadjeel, ce qui expulsa ce dernier au loin.

Réussissant avec peine à ne pas hurler de douleur, le mage s'écrasa contre le sol de pierre et se releva tout en posant la main sur son ventre, et en s'assurant que son masque était toujours en place.

Atterrissant devant lui, Wave s'écria :

_Abandonnes sur le champ, tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi !

Souriant alors, Gadjeel laissa échapper un rire moqueur tout en paraissant étonné :

_Abandonner ? Les choses deviennent pourtant à peine intéressantes!

Contractant alors ses bras, il en fit jaillir les deux anciennes demie-hache de Daidara.

_Ce teigu … ? s'étonna Wave.

_Je l'ai mangé et depuis, il a fusionné avec mon corps ! lui expliqua Gadjeel.

_Mangé un teigu ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

_Libre à toi de me croire ! Néanmoins, saches que ton armure m'a l'air très savoureuse ! Ne t'attends donc pas à la garder, si jamais tu perds notre bataille !

_Tu ne toucheras jamais à grand chariot ! rétorqua Wave, en lui fonçant dessus.

Tournoyant alors sur lui même, Gadjeel créa de violentes rafales de vents tranchntes à l'aide de ses avants-bras.

_IRON DRAGON'S SPIRAL !

Devant s'arrêter pour esquiver les attaques, Wave se jeta contre le sol. Passant par dessus sa tête, les attaques de Gadjeel fusèrent droit vers un rocher, et découpèrent ce dernier en morceau sans le moindre problème.

« Merde, il pourrait découper mon armure avec ce genre d'attaque ! »

_Restes concentré ! lui conseilla Gadjeel, en lui fonçant déjà dessus.

Lui donnant un puissant coup de poing le mage l'éjecta avec force contre un rocher, qui explosa au contact de Wave. Se faisant ensevelir sous les débris, ce dernier disparut du champs de vision de Gadjeel. Pourtant, observant simplement la poussière retomber, le mage se tint prêt, étant persuadé que le combat était l'un d'être finit.

Et en effet, écartant soudain tous les débris de lui, Wave se dégagea, avant de sauter vers le ciel.

_Hé, où crois-tu aller comme ça ? l'interrogea Gadjeel ! Lily !

L'attrapant alors, son chat lui permit de voler dans les airs, à la poursuite de Wave, qui semblait prendre la fuite. Pourtant, alors que Gadjeel était sur le point de le rattraper, le jaeger se retourna vers lui, avant de pointer son pied vers son visage.

_GRAND … !

_Hein ?

_... FALL !

Frappé au visage, Gadjeel tomba si brutalement que Lily le lâcha sans le vouloir. Ne pouvant alors que s'écraser, Gadjeel fit exploser le sol, achevant ainsi sa chute vertigineuse.

_Gadjeel !

Tombant alors, Wave atterrit non loin du point de chute de son adversaire, tout en affirmant.

« On va enfin savoir qui se cache sous ce masque ! »

_Vouloir m'affronter seul a été là une grave erreur ! Au bout du compte, ton arrogance est la cause de ta défaite !

_Mon arrogance, tu dis ? entendit-il.

_Hein ? s'étonna Wave, en apercevant une silhouette se relever.

« C'est impossible ! »

Ayant transformé son corps en métal, Gadjeel avait pu réduire l'intensité du choc. Néanmoins, pour lui, la véritable raison du fait qu'il soit debout était :

_Comparé aux coups de poings de la salamandre, tu ne fais pas le poids ! Tu frappes comme une fillette !

_Grrr ! Scélérat ! Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles !

Souriant de nouveau, en le voyant foncer sur lui, Gadjeel joignit alors ses mains, avant de murmurer :

_Magi anti-dragon !

_Prends ça ! rugit Wave, en le frappant en pleine mâchoire.

Gémissant de douleur, Gadjeel sentit ses pieds râper le sol, tandis qu'il fut obligé de reculer. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer :

_KARMA DEMON : IRON GOD AXE !

Fusionnant alors son bras avec son teigu, Gadjeel transforma ce dernier en une énorme hache, qui le dépassait facilement en taille.

_Que … ? s'étonna Wave, en commençant à bondir en arrière.

_C'est terminé ! s'écria Gadjeel, en fonçant droit sur lui, avant de lui envoyer sa hache.

Percutant alors son armure, au niveau du torse, l'arme de Gadjeel fissura cette dernière avant de la briser.

_Non ! s'apeura Wave, avant que l'attaque de Gadjeel ne l'éventre.

Tombant alors au sol, Wave sentit l'armure de Grand Chariot disparaître, pour redevenir une épée, tandis qu'une profonde blessure était apparue au niveau de son abdomen.

_Le combat est fini ! Affirma Gadjeel, en s'avançant vers lui.

_N … Non, pas encore ! Assura Wave, en se redressant.

Prenant appui sur Grand Chariot, afin de se relever, le soldat, serra les dents, tout en affirmant :

_Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner ! Je n'ai pas le droit de baisser les bras ! Le peuple de la capitale compte sur moi afin de vivre en paix !

Fixant alors Gadjeel avec colère, il affirma :

_Si je suis ici, en face de toi, c'est pour permettre à tout ces braves gens de vivre en sécurité ! C'est pour cela que je dois battre Night Raid !

L'écoutant, Gadjeel le vit en train de marcher vers lui, malgré le fait qu'il soit trop faible pour espérer continuer le combat.

_Alors, pour toi, Night Raid est le méchant ?

_Bien sûr qu'il l'est !

Lui donnant alors un coup de pied, Gadjeel le fit tomber en arrière, tout en affirmant :

_En fin de compte, tu représentes à peine une menace à mes yeux ! Lily, on y va !

_Tu es sûr ?

_Oui ! Allons-y !

Les voyant alors décoller, Wave s'écria :

_Hé, revins, lâche ! Notre combat n'est pas … !

Criant de douleur, Wave passa sa main sur son torse, là où sa blessure était toujours en train de saigner.

* * *

_Ha ha ! ricana Leone, tout en tenant Tatsumi contre elle ! Je suis si contente que Tatsumi soit revenu en un seul morceau !

_Allez, mangeons pour fêter cela ! assura Natsu, en fourrant un morceau de viande dans la bouche du garçon.

Manquant de s'étouffer, Tatsumi ne put s'empêcher de rire, tandis que ces compagnons étaient en train de faire la fête pour fêter son retour parmi eu.

_Vraiment, je suis avec une bonne de dingues !

_Tatsumi, tu n'es qu'un sale traître ! grogna Lubbock, ivre mort ! Pourquoi est-ce que même l'empereur Esdeath tombe sur ton charme ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Moi aussi, je veux qu'une femme m'aime !

_Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! affirma Mine.

Grimaçant quant à lui, Gadjeel resta assit sans bouger, tandis que Spear passa un coton imbibé d'alcool sur une blessure de son visage.

_Décidément, tu as vraiment l'habitude de rentrer en piteux état, toi !

_Je m'en fiche ! Ce gars a au moins eut le mérite de m'avoir offert un bon entraînement ! Néanmoins, il en faudra plus pour me vaincre !

_En conclusion, les Jaegers ne doivent pas être pris à la légère ! affirma Lily ! Même si Gadjeel a prit l'avantage à la fin, le combat aurait pu basculer à la faveur de Wave ! Alors imaginez ce que cela aurait donné face à Esdeath !

_On n'a pas à s'en faire pour ça ! assura Leone, tout en donnant une claque dans le dos de Natsu ! Face à ses flammes que peut faire la glace de cette femme ?

_Il y a des éléments que le feu ne peut pas faire fondre ! affirma Akame, tout en regardant le verre qu'elle tenait ! Malheureusement, la glace d'Esdeath en fait parti !

_Hein ? se vexa Natsu ! J'ai déjà réussi à la détruire ! Ne prends pas les flammes d'un dragon à la légère !

Fronçant soudain des sourcils, Natsu se mit soudain à renifler l'air, tout en fixant une fenêtre.

_Un problème ? l'interrogea Happy.

Restant immobile quelque instants, Natsu finit par rétorquer :

_Non, rien ! J'ai cru percevoir une étrange odeur, dehors !

Se réveillant aussitôt, Lubbock se concentra immédiatement sur son teigu. Néanmoins, après quelques secondes, il affirma :

_Mes fils n'ont rien détecté !

_Ah, j'ai dû me tromper ! comprit Natsu, tout en regagnant sa place.

_Allez, détends-toi et manges plus ! ricana Leone, toujours avec Tatsumi sous le bras ! C'est la fête !


	25. Night Raid est ma famille! Spear vs Toby

**Chapitre 24**

Le bruit d'une étrange éclaboussure se fit entendre.

Se réveillant soudain en sursaut, Natsu se rendit compte qu'il dormait sur le sol du salon, tout en écrasant Tatsumi sous son corps. Sur ses gardes, il se mit à humer l'air, comme hier. Cependant, cette fois-ci ce qu'il sentit le poussa à crier :

_Il y a des ennemis !

_Hein ? fit Spear, en ouvrant un œil.

_Ma tête ! se plaignit Lubbock, en posant la main sur cette dernière.

Se brisant alors, l'une des fenêtres de la pièce laissa place à la silhouette d'un étrange homme masqué

_Que … ? fit Happy, en se réveillant en sursaut ! C'est qui, lui ?

Pointant l'extrémité de ses griffes en métal, le nouveau venu fonça droit vers les résidents de la pièce. Le voyant courir droit sur lui, Natsu bascula son corps sur le côté, pour esquiver sa charge, avant de lui donner un coup de pied, en plein abdomen, qui le projeta contre le plafond. Retombant avec violence, l'inconnu se fit mettre KO en un coup.

_Comment est-il arrivé jusqu'ici ? voulut savoir Lubbock, en examinant son teigu ! Mes fils sont toujours en place !

_Je sens pourtant plusieurs odeurs ! affirma Natsu ! Il y a quasiment une centaine de personnes autour de la base !

_Combien ?

_Natsu ! Derrière toi ! le prévint Spear.

_Hein ?

N'ayant même pas le temps de se retourner, ce dernier sentit la présence de son ancien adversaire l'attaquant soudain par derrière. Lui qui venait de se faire mettre KO à l'instant, débordait actuellement de vitalité.

_Mais comment … ?

Passant, tout à coup, comme un courant d'air, Akame doubla les deux hommes, avant de se retrouver devant Natsu. Rangeant son teigu, elle affirma :

_Soyez prudents !

Séparé alors du reste de son corps, la tête de l'ennemi roula au sol, signant bel et bien son arrêt de mort.

_Il faut défendre la base coûte que coûte ! annonça ensuite Akame.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour apercevoir une tornade grise apparaître devant le bâtiment, faisant voler des soldats ennemis au loin.

_Allez, ramenez-vous ! cria Gadjeel, qui était déjà face à de nombreux soldats, juste devant la porte d'entrée ! Je vais vous exploser les uns après les autres !

_Hé, sale tricheur ! rugit Natsu, en le voyant s'amuser sans penser aux autres ! Laisses-en moi quelques-uns !

Sautant alors par la fenêtre, le mage fut intercepter par Happy, avant de foncer droit vers les troupes ennemies.

_Attention, j'arrive !

_Attends moi, Natsu ! s'écria Tatsumi, en sautant derrière lui, tout en laissant Incursio le recouvrir .

Agitant ensuite son épée, le garçon n'eut aucun mal à taille en pièce le corps d'un première victime, avant de frapper violemment un crâne contre le sol.

De son côté, bloquant ou esquivant sans mal, les charges des ennemis, Natsu enchaîna les coups de poings et les coups de pieds, mettant au sol ses adversaires un à un.

_Allez, il faut plus de force, les gars ! Personne n'a rien de mieux à nous offrir ?

L'attaquant par derrière, un colosse manqua de peu de le couper en deux avec une énorme paire de ciseaux.

S'étant baissé in extremis, Natsu entendit l'arme se refermer au-dessus de sa tête, coupant l'une des extrémités de son écharpe.

_Haha ! Tu es fait comme un rat ! affirma Kaku, tout en posant l'énorme paire de ciseaux sur son épaule ! Je suis Kaku, l'un des hommes du fantastique … !

L'homme se tut soudain, en apercevant Nztsu ramasser le bout de son écharpe coupé, et fixant simplement ce dernier.

_Hé, je te parle ! Misérable petit … !

Un puissant coup de poing l'interrompit, tandis que Natsu rugit :

_Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire !

Ne pouvant que hurler de douleur, Kaku aperçut ensuite Natsu sauter par-dessus son corps tout en créant une boule de feu au-dessus de lui :

_FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME !

Lui balançant son attaque, Natsu provoqua une explosion qui engloutit le corps entier de Kaku. Le voyant disparaître parmi ses flammes, Natsu grommela:

_Je ne pardonnerais jamais à quelqu'un qui ose détruire mon écharpe ! Bon, au suivant !

Pourtant, sortant soudain des flammes, le corps de Kaku le percuta de plein fouet et le fit tomber sur le dos. Puis, coincer les bras de Natsu sur ses pieds, l'homme ricana tout en pointant son arme vers le visage de Natsu.

_Il en faut bien plus que cela pour me tuer ! assura-t-il, en portant à peine des traces de brûlures ! Mon teigu ainsi que les améliorations de mon corps sont parvenus à me protéger de ton attaque !

Reconnaissant alors l'arme, qui avait une odeur familière, la colère de Natsu augmenta de nouveau, tandis qu'il rugit :

_Que fais-tu avec l'arme de Sheele ?

_Hmmm ? Oh, tu veux parler d'Extase ? Eh bien disons que j'ai eu l'occasion de faire mes preuves avec cette superbe arme ! En tout cas, j'ai bien plus fière allure que l'autre fille qui s'en servait avant moi ! Et avec elle, je suis invincible !

S'apprêtant à ricaner de nouveau, il fut surpris de sentir une montée de température commença à se faire ressentir tout autour de lui.

_Que … ? Que … ?

_Cette arme n'est pas à toi ! Tu vas la rendre à Sheele, immédiatement !

Voyant les flammes recouvrir son corps, Kaku eut la bonne idée de reculer, libérant cependant Natsu.

_Bordel, mais qui es-tu, espèce de monstre ?

_Je suis Natsu Dragnir ! Et maintenant, prépares toi à être transformé en cochon grillé !

_Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu penses sérieusement que toi et tes petits copains avez une chance de gagner face à nous ? Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une bande de guerriers de seconde classe et rien de plus !

Ouvrant la paire de ciseaux devant le visage de Natsu, l'homme referma Extase en direction de son cou. Pourtant, attrapant les ciseaux tout en évitant de toucher ses bords tranchants, Natsu n'eut aucun mal à bloquer l'arme.

_Quoi ?

_J'ai une petit question pour toi ! Si je ne suis qu'un guerrier de seconde zone, comme tu le dis, et que je gagne face à toi, alors toi, qu'est-ce que tu es ?

_Espèce de bâtard arrogant ! rugit Kaku, en lâchant son arme pour donner un coup de poing à Natsu.

_FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW !

En un instant, le pied de Natsu percuta la mâchoire de Kaku et fit voltiger l'homme dans les cieux.

_Impossible ! C'est impossible !

Brillant alors, une source de lumière aveugla l'homme.

_Que … ?

_Jamais tu n'aurais dû prétendre être capable de te servir d'Extase mieux que Sheele ! rugit Mine, tout en le visant avec Pumpkin.

_Non, arrêtes !

_Disparais !

Voyant l'immense rayon foncer sur lui, Kaku ne put que hurler de peur, tandis que son corps se fit anéantir. Ne voyant ne rien rester de lui, Natsu finit par se saisir d'Extase, avant de se tourner pour voir Mine arriver en courant vers lui. Sachant très bien ce qu'elle voulait faire, le mage lança Extase vers elle et la jeune fille s'empressa de serrer l'arme contre elle.

_Sheele ! murmura Mine, tout en pleurant de joie ! Cette fois-ci, nous t'avons entièrement récupéré !

* * *

Se baissant pour éviter un sabre, Spear finit par effectuer une parfaite rotation des hanches, avant d'envoyer l'embout tranchant de sa lance vers l'estomac de son adversaire. Crachant du sang à travers son casque, ce dernier posa un genou à terre et laissa suffisamment de temps à Spear pour lui donner le coup de grâce. Levant son arme, elle s'apprêta à abattre son ennemi avec, quand son arme fut soudain bloquer par le bras d'un homme.

_Je présume que tu es Spear ! remarqua le nouveau venu .

Reculant aussitôt, tout en regardant le bras de l'homme qui venait d'encaisser son attaque sans broncher, la jeune femme l'interrogea :

_Et toi, qui es-tu ?

_Oh, mais quel impoli je suis ! Je me nomme Toby ! Je suis un homme travaillant sous les ordres du docteur Stylish !

_Stylish ? Tu parles de l'homme sous les ordres d'Esdeath ?

_En effet ! Et malheureusement, vous êtes devenus ses cibles ! J'ai pour ordre de tuer chacun de vous et de vous ramener à mon maître !

_N'y compte même pas ! rétorqua Spear, en courant vers lui.

Tentant de l'attaquer, la jeune fille fit bouger l'extrémité de sa lance dans différentes directions. Pourtant, bougeant aussi rapidement qu'elle, Toby n'eut aucun mal à la suivre, tandis qu'il arborait un sourire confiant sur son visage.

_Hum, pas mal ! Tu sembles être plein de ressources !

« Mais quoi le problème avec son corps ? J'ai l'impression de frapper du métal ! »

Voyant que ses attaques ne servaient à rien, Spear leva son pied et tenta de le frapper au visage. Utilisant sa seconde main sans montrer une seule fois de l'inquiétude, Toby arrêta sa jambe sans problème.

_Alors ? N'as-tu rien d'autre pour m'amuser ? Sincèrement, je me demande ce que peut faire une ancienne noble comme toi ici !

_Hein ? De quoi parles-tu ?

_Tu le sais très bien ! assura Toby, en la lâchant ! Pour tes idées fautives, tu es responsable de la mort de dizaine d'anciens généraux ainsi que de ton propre père ! Tout ça pour espérer prendre la place de l'empereur ? Tu me fais bien rire, tiens !

_Enfoiré ! rugit Spear, en repassant à l'attaque ! Retires ce que tu viens de dire !

Constatant qu'elle attaquait alors avec plus de force, l'homme ricana :

_Oh, ais-je touché un point sensible ? Pourtant, je ne fais que dire la vérité ! Tu n'es qu'une idiote pas plus intelligente que ces imbéciles de Night Raid !

Utilisant alors un épée, il trancha la lance de Spear sans problème, tout en affirmant :

_Vous formez vraiment une belle brochette d'abrutis ! Je plains ton pauvre père qui a dû te donner tant d'amour pour être récompensé en étant trahit par sa propre fille ! Il doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe !

_La fermes ! hurla Spear, en fermant le poing avant de tenter de le frapper à main nues ! Je vais te tuer !

Gloussant alors, Toby lui adressa un regard remplit de cruauté, alors qu'il se mit en tête de terminer ce combat dans la seconde.

_Tu le lui diras cela dans l'autre monde !

Écarquillant les yeux, Spear ne vit que, trop tard, l'épée de Toby fuser vers sa gorge.

« Que ? »

Coupé à cet instant, le bras de Toby tomba au sol, à la surprise de ce dernier, tandis que son épée en fit de même.

_Mais que … ?

Enroulant son bras autour de la taille de Spear, Lubbock s'enfuit le plus loin possible de Toby, tout en emmenant son ami avec lui.

_Lubbock ?

_Ton chevalier est là ! lui assura le garçon ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Maintenant que je lui ais coupé le bras, il ne va pas nous suivre de sitôt !

Cependant, ayant à peine été surprise par son arrivée, Toby n'avait mit que quelques instants pour le rattraper, avant de lui frapper le dos avec son dos. Entendant Lubbock pousser un cri de douleur, tout en tombant en avant, son agresseur affirma :

_Aucune cible ne peut m'échapper !

_Lubbock ! s'horrifia Spear.

S'accroupissant auprès du corps de son ami, la jeune femme s'apeura an apercevant l'énorme trait qui coupait presque son manteau en deux. Montrant une épée, qui venait de sortir de l'emplacement de son ancien bras, Toby affirma :

_J'ai un corps complètement robotisé ! Je suis plus une machine qu'un simple humain comme autrefois et ton ami l'a très vite découvert ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu le rejoindras bientôt dans l'au-delà !

Rugissant de rage, Spear lui sauta dessus, poing en avant. Utilisant la paume de sa main, pour arrêter son attaque, Toby resserra son emprise jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un craquement put se faire entendre. Poussant aussitôt un cri de douleur, Spear sentit ses phalanges se faire détruire l'une après l'autre, tandis que Toby prit un malin plaisir à faire durer la torture.

_Quoi ? Est-ce tout-ce que tu peux me proposer ? Vraiment, je suis déçu !

La lâchant ensuite, il asséna tout à coup un puissant coup de poing à Spear, qui la fit tomber à ses pieds.

_Tu ne vaux même pas la peine qu'un homme de ma grandeur te tue ! Attends donc ici qu'un autre sbire t'achève ! Moi, je vais trouver un vrai adversaire !

Pourtant, il s'arrêta en sentant une étrange sensation à sa jambe. Baissant le regard, il aperçut Spear agripper cette dernière et la mordant avec force. Ce qu'elle mordit avait beau n'être que du métal, il n'en restait pas moins que la jeune fille continuait de s'accrocher à sa prise.

_Qu'es-tu en train de faire ? l'interrogea Toby, avant de l'écraser avec son autre pied ! Lâches moi tout de suite, vermine !

_Pas question ! rétorqua Spear ! Je ne te lâcherais sous aucun prétexte !

Malheureusement, un puissant coup de pied l'expédia contre un mur, tandis que Toby l'interrogea :

_Pourquoi cette soudaine motivation pour nous nuire ? Aimes-tu à ce point travailler avec Night Raid ?

_Oh que oui ! avoua Spear, en se relevant ! Night Raid est tout ce qui me reste !

_Hum ?

_Lorsque mon père s'est fait tuer par les hommes d'Esdeath, Night Raid m'a sauvé ! Lorsque j'étais blessé à mort, Night Raid m'a soigné ! Lorsque j'avais besoin de soutien et d'un nouveau foyer, Night Raid était là !

Fixant Toby avec confiance, elle s'écria :

_Night Raid a fait bien plus pour moi que ne l'a fait l'Empire ! Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner d'avoir ôté la vie de mon père !

_Quelles stupidités racontes-tu là ? l'interrogea Toby ! Oh, après tout, je n'en ais que faire des paroles d'une noble déchue !

Fonçant sur elle, il attrapa son visage entre ses doigts, avant de commencer à broyer ce dernier.

_Je me demande combien de temps tu tiendras avant de me supplier de t'achever !

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, au lieu de pousser des cris de douleur, Spear le fixait droit dans les yeux, tout en serrant les dents.

_Jamais ! Je dois le mériter !

_Hein ? Méritez quoi ?

_Chaque fois que je les vois dans la base, que ça soit Gadjeel ; Tatsumi ; Akame ou tous les autres, je les vois sourire et faire la fête en permanence ! À chaque fois qu'ils vont en mission, ils savent qu'ils mettent leur vie en jeu ! Et c'est pour cela qu'ils vivent le jour le jour pour ne rien regretter le lendemain !

Attrapant le bras de Toby, elle fit son possible pour le faire reculer tout en affirmant :

_Moi aussi, je veux sourire et faire la fête avec eux ! Néanmoins, je n'en ais pas le droit ! Pas temps que je ne me battrai pas comme ils le font ! Oui, moi aussi, je veux mettre ma vie constamment en jeu pour leur montrer que je suis prête à tout pour être un membre officiel de Night Raid !

_Dommage pour toi alors ! affirma Toby, en pointant son épée vers son visage ! Ton rêve ne pourra jamais aboutir !

S'apprêtant à la tuer, il fut néanmoins obligé de faire un pas sur le côté avant d'utiliser son épée pour stopper une étrange lance qui lui faisait dessus. Constitué de fils, l'arme avait été construite par Lubbock, qui avait cru pouvoir prendre Toby par surprise.

_Mince, raté !

_T'es encore vivant, toi ?

_Un membre de Night Raid ne mourra jamais aussi facilement ! affirma Lubbock, en se relevant ! Et surtout pas le gars le plus cool d'entre eux !

Pointant alors du pouce l'étrange armure qui recouvrait son abdomen, il s'écria :

_Avec un peu d'imagination, mes fils peuvent avoir pas mal d'utilités ! Ne me sous-estime juste en pensant que je suis simplement capable de poser des pièges ici et là !

_Tsss ! fit Toby, en balançant le corps de Spear derrière lui ! Avec ou sans ton teigu, tu ne représente pas une grande menace pour moi ! De tous, je suis sûrement la plus grande création du Dr Stylish ! Je suis l'homme créé afin de tuer Night Raid ! C'est toi qui ne devrait pas me … !

Se taisant soudain, il resta paralyser, tandis que Akame venait de l'attaquer. Rapide comme l'éclair, la jeune fille avait frappé plus vite que ne l'aurait fait le vent et était maintenant en trin de ranger son sabre au niveau de sa ceinture.

_Le fait que tu sois en métal, ne signifie pas que tu es invincible !

Entendant cela, Toby tomba à genoux, tout en souriant :

_Dommage ! Dire que j'étais censé te combattre et te tuer !

S'écroulant alors, sa tête quitta son corps signifiant sa mort.

Se redressant avec peine, Spear ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, en voyant l'homme se faire tuer aussi rapidement. Néanmoins, se faisant légèrement frappé à la tête, elle fixa Akame, qui s'écria :

_Nous ne faisons pas la fête en pensant que nous ne survivrons pas à nos prochaines missions ! Nous le faisons car nous aimons nous amuser avec nos amis ! Et tu fais parti de nos amis !

_A … Akame ?

_Dès que Narenda a déclaré que tu faisais parti de Night Raid, tout le monde t'a aussitôt considéré comme l'une des nôtres ! lui assura la jeune fille ! Ne pense pas avoir besoin d'en faire plus pour tenter de te faire intégrer ! Ok, Spear ?

_Heu …, les filles ! s'écria Lubbock, en voyant plusieurs silhouettes s'approcher d'eux ! Il y en a d'autres qui rappliquent.

_Dans ce cas, on fonce ! assura Akame, en courant vers l'avant afin de faire disparaître l'ennemi.


	26. Les dragons face au scientifique fou

**Chapitre 25**

Faisant voltiger l'un des ennemis contre un arbre, Gadjeel s'écria :

_Lily ! Ces types doivent avoir un chef ! Essayes de le trouver !

Tranchant un ennemi avec son épée, l'exceed s'écria :

_Je veux bien mais avant cela … !

Reniflant l'air, il affirma :

_Il y a une drôle d'odeur qui est en train de nous entourer ! Ça ne me dit rien de bon !

_Du poison ! comprit Gadjeel ! Ces types doivent être juste une diversion pour qu'on ne le remarque pas ! Très bien, dans ce cas, cherche ce gars et bat le ! Sans moi, tu seras assez discret pour qu'il ne te remarque pas !

Se transformant alors Lily, prit sa petite taille, et vola droit dans la forêt espérant y trouver le chef des ennemis. Réfléchissant, quant à lui, Gadjeel ne put que pester en remarquant :

« Wendy aurait pu facilement faire disparaître ce poison ! Malheureusement, on va devoir se débrouiller seul face à … ! »

Un puissant coup de vent balaya soudain son visage.

_Que … ? s'étonna -t-il, en levant son regard, pour apercevoir une grande silhouette dans le ciel, ressemblant à une raie.

_C'est la boss ! se réjouit soudain Mine, en voyant cette dernière, sur le dos de la créature.

_Trop cool, son entrée ! s'écrièrent Tatsumi et Natsu.

_Je ne vois pas ce qui a de cool ! avoua Gadjeel, en marchant vers eux.

Soudain, voyant une silhouette fuser vers Mine, il s'écria :

_Fais gaffe, la mioche !

_Hein ? s'étonna Mine.

_Et de deux ! ricana Troma, en pointant sa dague vers elle.

Se faisant soudain saisir à la gorge, avant que Natsu ou Tatsumi ne puissent intervenir, Troma se fit stopper net dans sa course, tandis que Leone affirma :

_J'aime les attaques surprises ! Mais pas en être la victime !

_Impossible ! Comment peux-tu être toujours vivante ?

_Tu as trop sous-estimé Night Raid ! assura Leone, en le cognant de toutes ses forces contre le sol.

Ne pouvant alors que crier d'agonie, l'homme mourut sur le coup, au grand contentement de Leone.

_Une bonne chose de fait !

_Leone ! s'écria Tatsumi ! est-ce que ça va ?

_Hein ? Bien sûr que oui ! Ce n'est pas cet amateur qui me donnera du fil à retordre !

_Hé, les gars ! s'écria Lubbock, en courant vers eux, suivit par Akame et Spear.

_Lubbock, tu … !

Tatsumi se tut à cet instant quand un nouveau groupe d'ennemis fit son apparition.

_Il y en a encore combien ?

_Aucune idée ! Mais, vu leur organisation, leur chef doit opérer dans l'ombre, non loin d'ici ! affirma Gadjeel.

_Dans ce cas, je vais le débusquer en vitesse ! assura Natsu ! Happy, on y va !

_Aye ! fit ce dernier, en l'attrapant.

Néanmoins, à peine fit-il apparaître ses ailes, que ces dernières disparurent brusquement, avant que le chat ne tombe à terre.

_Happy ? s'étonna Natsu.

Posant alors un genou à terre, il sentit ses forces l'abandonner, tout comme le reste de l'équipe.

_Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

_Je .. ne peux plus me lever ! affirma Spear.

_Du gaz ? s'étonna Mine.

« Le poison qu'a sentit Lily, tout à l'heure ! comprit Gadjeel. »

_On les tient ! ricana une personne, en leur fonçant dessus.

Néanmoins, se prenant le poing de Tatsumi, en pleine face, il se fit éjecter contre l'un de ses camarades, tandis que le garçon rugit :

_Vous pouvez toujours courir pour vous en prendre à mes amis !

_C'est quoi le problème avec lui ? Pourquoi ne s'écroule-t-il pas ?

_Son armure doit le protéger !

* * *

_Intéressant ! remarqua Stylish, en regardant la scène depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait ! Incursio peut permettre à son propriétaire d'être protégé de mon poison !

_Pensez-vous que nos camarades pourront le mettre hors combat ? l'interrogea Mimi.

_Hum, je n'ai aucune véritable idée ! avoua le docteur ! Surtout … !

Levant le regard pour apercevoir la raie volante en train de planer non loin de la base, il grommela :

_Si cette femme est ici, je doute que reste inactive !

Captant soudain une présence, ses trois sbires le poussèrent en arrière, juste à temps pour qu'une épée le rate de quelques centimètres.

_Zut ! grogna Lily, alors qu'il était sous sa forme guerrière.

_Hein ? s'étonna Stylish ! Un teigu ?

_Je suis un exceed ! rétorqua Lily, en pointant son épée vers lui ! Rendez-vous sur le champ … Stylish, membre des Jaegers !

_Oh ? Tu me connais ? J'en suis flatté !

_Tatsumi nous a fait une jolie description de toi ! lui assura Lily.

_Tatsumi ? Dans ce cas, mon intuition était bonne ! Il n'est qu'un traître ! Mais je me demande bien où il peut se trouver en ce moment !

_Cela n'a aucune importance ! lui assura Lily, en se mettant en garde ! Tu as trois secondes pour rappeler tes sbires en vitesse et te laisser capturer bien gentiment !

_Enfoiré ! rugirent Hana et Me, en lui fonçant dessus ! Pour qui te prends-tu ?

Les voyant charger tout en abaissant leurs poings vers lui, Lily envoya un puissant coup de pied dans le visage d'Hana, qui détruit en partie ce dernier, avant de trancher le torse de Me. Hurlant de douleur, ce dernier mit un genou à terre, tout en tenant sa blessure à l'abdomen, qui commençait à saigner. S'écrasant, quand à lui, contre le tronc d'un arbre, Hana se mit à gémir, tout en tenant son nez brisé.

_Ah, enfoiré ! Tu me paieras ça !

Reculant alors, Stylish vit Lily avancer vers lui, tout en lui demandant :

_N'as-tu rien de mieux à m'offrir ?

Apercevant Mimi préférer s'éloigner de lui plutôt que de l'attaquer, l'exceed comprit très vite que rien ne pourra l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Stylish.

_Attends, attends ! s'écria ce dernier ! J'avoue ne pas avoir très bien compris ce que tu étais ! Néanmoins, cela ne te dirait pas de travailler à mes côtés ! Avec mes pouvoirs, je serais capable de faire de toi une créature invincible !

_Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'améliorer ! rétorqua Lily, en avançant toujours vers lui.

_Ne me crois pas sans défense ! déclara Stylish ! N'oublies pas que j'ai encore des sbires qui retiennent tes amis, en bas ! Fais moi le moindre mal, et ils se feront tous … !

Il se tut alors, en entendant un énorme bruit de choc. Quittant la raie volante, l'un de ses occupants s'était écrasé contre l'un des sbires de Stylish, et l'avait tué de cette façon.

_Mais que … ?

* * *

_C'est qui celui-là ? voulut savoir Happy, en voyant un homme avec des cornes sur la tête descendre du ciel pour faire face aux ennemis.

_Susanoo ! s'écria Narenda ! Occupes-toi d'eux !

_Oui, maîtresse ! assura l'homme, en positionnant sa massue devant lui.

_Chargez ! hurla l'un des ennemis, en fonçant vers lui.

Trois secondes. En l'espace de trois simples secondes, Susanoo décima plusieurs gars, avec un simple mouvement de sa massue ; effectua un puissant coude de coude, en arrière, afin de tuer quelqu'un tentant de l'attaquer par derrière ; et finit par écraser sa massue sur la tête d'un autre ennemi avant de l'enfoncer dans le sol, lui explosant la cervelle.

_Ba … Balèze ! s'écria Tatsumi, en voyant le faire sans problème.

* * *

_C'est … C'est quoi ça ? voulut savoir Stylish.

_S'il n'avait pas attaquer tes hommes, je t'aurais poser la même question ! avoua Lily, en se retournant pour apercevoir Susanoo mettre à terre tous ses ennemis.

Profitant de ce geste, Stylish mit sa main dans sa veste pour en tirer un détonateur.

_Dis adieu à tes amis ! ricana-t-il, en appuyant dessus.

_Que … ?

Explosant à cet instant, les corps des anciens sbires de Stylish ne firent plus que fumée tandis que Susanoo se retrouva au milieu des explosions. Et avec la présence du poison dans l'air, l'explosion n'eut aucun mal à s'intensifier, englobant le reste des membres de Night Raid, et les faisant disparaître dans un torrent de flammes .

_Haha ! ricana Stylish ! C'est fini !

_Des … Des bombes humaines ? rugit Lily ! T'es prêt à tuer tes propres hommes ?

_Hommes ? s'étonna Stylish, avant de se mettre à ricaner cruellement ! Attends, il y a un petit malentendu ! La meilleure chose qui puisse définir cette bande d'abrutis est '' rat de laboratoire '' !

_Doc … Docteur ? s'étonna Mimi.

_Pour … Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Me ! Vous nous avez amélioré ! Vous avez fait de nous des guerriers d'élite ! Alors pourquoi ?

_Des guerriers d'élite ? ricana Stylish ! Ne me faites pas rire ! Vous n'êtes que des cobayes à mes yeux ainsi que des pions remplaçable, voilà tout !

Soudain, un drôle de bruit se fit entendre. Cela ressemblait fort à quelqu'un en train d'aspirer quelque chose.

_Hein ?

* * *

Disparaissant les unes après les autres, chacune des flammes fusèrent droit en direction de la bouche de Natsu, tandis que ce dernier les avala en grande vitesse, sous les regards surpris des membres de Night Raid.

_Mais que … ?

_Il mange les flammes ?

Finissant son repas, Natsu frappa soudain ses poings, tout en affirmant :

_Maintenant que le poison n'est plus là et que j'ai retrouvé mes forces … !

Un torrent de feu enveloppa son corps tandis qu'il rugit :

_Je pète le feu !

Se redressant soudain, Susanoo présenta de nombreuses blessures à son corps. Pourtant, en l'espace de quelques secondes, ces dernières commencèrent à se refermer, avant de disparaître complètement.

_Que … ? s'étonna Mine ! Mais qui sont ces deux monstres ?

_Natsu est comme Gadjeel ! comprit Leone ! Il mange son élément magique pour devenir plus fort !

_Susanoo ! s'écria soudain Narenda ! L'ennemi se trouve au sud-Ouest de la base ! Arrêtes-le et élimines-le !

_Compris ! assura l'homme, en courant aussitôt à le recherche de l'ennemi !

_Happy, t'es prêt ? l'interrogea Natsu.

_Aye ! affirma ce dernier, en faisant réapparaître ses ailes.

_Dans ce cas, on fonce !

* * *

Voyant ses ennemis foncer un à un vers lui, Stylish maugréa :

_Vous l'aurez voulu !

_Ne cherches pas à gagner du temps ! rétorqua Lily ! Plus personne ne viendra d'aider !

_Pourquoi vouloir de l'aide … ? l'interrogea Stylish, en sortant une seringue ! … quand on peut soi-même s'en sortir ?

Et avant que Lily ne puisse l'arrêter, il se piqua au bras et ricana :

_Tu vas voir la beauté à son état pur ! Mon plus grand chef d'œuvre !

Voyant son corps se métamorphoser pour tripler de volume, Lily crut bon de reculer, tandis que Stylish affirma :

_Night Raid ne pourra rien contre moi ! Et dès que je vous aurais écrasé, l'empire sera que je suis le plus grand scientifique de tous les temps !

Ayant prit la taille et l'aspect d'un géant, le bas de son corps était complètement méconnaissable tandis que la haut de son torse et sa tête était à l'emplacement du visage de sa création.

_Haha ! Merveilleux ! Néanmoins, il me faut plus de puissance !

Se tournant alors vers ses sbires, il n'eut aucun scrupule à s'emparer d'Hana d'une main avant d'agripper Me et Mimi de l'autre.

_Maître ! Arrêtez, par pitié !

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? S'étonna Lily.

_Vous êtes ma précieuse nourriture ! assura Stylish, tandis qu'une terrifiante bouche s'ouvrit au niveau de l'abdomen de sa création ! Fusionnons nos forces ensemble !

_FIRE DRAGON'S FIST !

Frappé au niveau du bassin, Stylish perdit l'équilibre, et lâcha ses proies sans le vouloir. S'écrasant contre le sol, Me et les deux autres ne purent qu'être surpris en apercevant Natsu se mettre entre eux et Stylish. Fusillant ce dernier du regard, il s'écria :

_Ces types sont tes amis … et tu oses les manger pour devenir plus fort ?

_Mes amis ? Je n'en ais que faire de la vie de ces pathétiques personnes ! Tant qu'elle n'est pas aussi belle que moi, aucune personne n'aura mon respect !

_Donc, je devine que c'est toi aussi qui a fait explosé les corps des autres !

_Bien sûr ! Malheureusement, il a fallut que tu gâches tout en sauvant tes amis ! Cela aurait pourrait été un final d'une parfaite beauté !

_Là fermes ! rugit Natsu, en avançant vers lui ! Plus je t'entends et plus j'ai envie de te démolir ! Non seulement, tu t'en ais pris à Night Raid, mai e n plus tu oses traiter les tiens comme des déchets ! J'ai horreur des gens comme toi !

Le regardant plus attentivement, Stylish s'écria soudain :

_Attends ! Toi et le truc bleu dans ton dos … mais oui ! Vous êtes les deux types recherchés pour vous être infiltré dans le palais royal et être sortis vivant d'un combat face à Esdeath ! Je peux savoir qui tu es ?

_Natsu, de Fairy Tail !

_Fairy Tail ? s'étonna Stylish, en semblant réfléchir ! C'est étrange, cela me dit quelque chose !

Sa mémoire finit alors par lui apporter une réponse et l'homme put se rappeler d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Seryu, alors qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur Wendy !

_Oui, c'est ça ! L'ancien groupe de Wendy ! Fairy Tail ! Et Seryu m'a aussi parlé de toi ! Tu es le type qu'elle avait aidé l'autre jour !

Souriant alors, il déclara :

_Magnifique ! C'est parfait ! Si tu fais parti de Night Raid, je devine que Wendy doit en faire parti aussi et qu'elle n'ait qu'un espion !

Ricanant toujours, il s'écria :

_C'est tout simplement excellent ! Quand j'apporterai la preuve qu'elle est une traître, je demanderai à Esdeath de la laisser en vie afin que je puisse en faire mon nouveau cobaye ! Et elle souffrira pour m'avoir humilié, l'autre jour !

Durcissant de nouveau son regard, Natsu marmonna :

_Happy ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son exceed décolle et fonce droit en direction de la tête de Stylish.

_Hum ? fit ce dernier.

_Jamais je te laisserai toucher à un cheveu de Wendy, et ni à l'un de mes amis !

_Idiot ! l'insulta Stylish, en tentant de lui donner un coup de poing ! Sais-tu au moins qui je suis ? Je suis le grand Stylish, des Jaegers ! Si tu poses la main sur moi, tu signes ton arrêt de mort !

_Je l'ai déjà fait depuis bien longtemps ! rétorqua Natsu, tandis qu'Happy n'eut aucun mal à esquiver les coups du géant.

Se retrouvant alors devant le corps de Stylish, Natsu rugit :

_Dès lors que j'ai signé pour faire parti de Night Raid, j'ai tout de suite compris que je ne pourrais jamais vivre une vie dans ce monde, sans à avoir être sur mes gardes ! FIRE DRAGON'S … !

Soudain, d'étrange tentacules s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras et de ses jambes et l'immobilisèrent ainsi.

_Mais que … ?

_Tu ne peux rien face à mon génie ! assura Stylish, tandis que les tentacules sortirent tout autour de son corps ! Maintenant meurs !

Le faisant soudain tournoyer dans tous les sens, les tentacules finirent par le lâcher. Ayant le tournis, le duo ne vit que, trop tard, le poing de Stylish s'abattre sur eux, les propulsant avec force, contre le sol.

_Natsu ! s'horrifia Tatsumi, tandis qu'il courait vers lui, tout en portant Akame sur son dos.

_Pas le temps de s'occuper de lui ! rétorqua Lily, tout en faisant pousser des ailes dans son dos ! Il faut tout de suite stopper ce monstre !

Volant alors, il fut tout de suite suivit par Susanoo. Utilisant une vitesse hors du commun, ce dernier put frapper l'un des jambes de Stylish avec sa masse. Malgré que son attaque ne soit pas très efficace, elle eut comme effet d'attirer l'attention de Stylish.

_Sale petite vermine ! rugit-il, en faisant mine de vouloir l'écraser.

Volant droit vers sa tête, Lily dégaina son épée afin de le trancher. Le voyant cependant arriver, Stylish fit lever ses tentacules devant lui afin de se créer un bouclier. Se faisant trancher à sa place, chacune des tentacules éjectèrent un liquide vert qui toucha le corps de Lily. Criant alors, ce dernier lâcha son épée, tandis qu'il avait l'impression de sentir ses bras lui brûler jusqu'aux os.

_Aimes-tu mon acide ? l'interrogea Stylish, avant que le bras de son géant n'attrape Lily. ! Pauvre imbécile ! Si tu avais accepté ma proposition de tout à l'heure, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé !

Ne pouvant se libérer de son emprise, Lily serra les dents, tandis que Stylish serra la pression pour réduire son corps en bouillie.

_Désormais, tu vas connaître la souffrance !

Pourtant, un imposant tir, lui troua l'épaule. Cessant alors de fonctionner, le bras du géant se laissa tomber, lâchant ainsi Lily.

_Que … ? Que … ?

Levant le regard, Stylish adressa que de la haine à l'adresse de Mine, qui volait sur le dos de la raie volante, en compagnie de Narenda et Gadjeel.

_Bande d'enfoiré ! Vous ne savez pas contre qui vous vous battez !

_C'est toi qui ne comprend rien ! rétorqua une voix.

Se relevant à cet instant, Natsu portait Happy dans ses bras, tandis que son corps comportait de nombreuses blessures.

_T'es encore en vie, toi ?

_Que ça soit Fairy Tail ou Night Raid, une chose est certaine ! affirma Natsu, tandis que des flammes et de l'électricité entoura son corps ! Il ne faut jamais énervé ses membres !

_Vas en enfer ! rugit Stylish, en levant le pied pour l'écraser pour de bon.

_LIGHTLING FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR !

Avalant ses flammes et la foudre qui l'entourait, Natsu éjecta de sa bouche un énorme rayon énergétique qui fusa droit vers l'abdomen du géant. Touché, ce dernier fut forcé de reculer, tandis que de nombreuses fissures étaient apparus là où les flammes l'avaient touchés.

_Impossible ! Mon armure ! Ma création ! Mon génie !

_GADJEEL ! hurla soudain Natsu.

Ne se faisant pas prier, le mage prit aussitôt le relais et se laissa tomber dans le vide.

_Tu vas coûter à ma spécialité ! Magie anti-dragon, KARMA DEMON IRON SPIRAL !

Transformant alors ses jambes en une grosse spirale, le mage n'eut aucune mal à percuter l'abdomen endommagé de Stylish et traversa ce dernier. Ayant alors un énorme trou dans le ventre, le géant se retrouva si endommagé, qu'il en tomba au sol.

_Bande d'ordures ! rugit Stylish, en tentant de se redresser.

Néanmoins, de la peur se lut sur son visage, tandis qu'il aperçut Tatsumi foncer droit sur lui.

_Fonce ! hurla ce dernier, en lançant Akame devant lui.

Voyant cette dernière foncer à toute vitesse vers lui, Stylish leva ses bras afin de commander ces tentacules. Néanmoins, ce ne fut que trop tard qu'il se rappela que Lily avait tranché ces derniers, empêchant le docteur d'avoir un nouveau bouclier.

_Non, j'ai … perdu ?

Une seconde plus tard, il cracha du sang, tandis venait de l'éventrer.

_Élimination effectuée !

_Non, j'ai … j'ai encore tellement de choses à faire !

Néanmoins, le pouvoir de Murasame commença à faire effet, Stylish finit par sentir son cœur se faire attaquer avant de cesser de battre.

Voyant alors le géant tomber pour de bon, Tatsumi fit disparaître son armure, avant de tomber à genoux avec un large sourire sur son visage :

_On … On a gagné !

_Super boulot ! affirma Leone, en arrivant avec les autres.

_Waouh ! Les mages de Fairy Tail … ce sont de vrais guerriers ! déclara Spear.

_Tsss, j'aurais pu faire la même chose les yeux fermés ! assura Lubbock.

S'asseyant à son tour, avant de grimacer à cause de ses blessures, Natsu secoua quelque peu Happy.

_Est-ce que ça va, mon pote ?

_Je crois que j'ai une patte de cassé ! lui avoua son ami, en étant incapable de lever cette dernière ! Et je devine qu'on ne pourra pas aller voir Wedny !

_Malheureusement, non ! Mais, ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occuperais !

_C'est justement ce qui me fait peur ! affirma Happy.

Le bruit d'un pas se fit alors entendre. Se retournant aussitôt, Natsu remarqua que Me, Mimi et Hana étaient derrière lui, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'ils devaient faire.

_Vous êtes encore là, vous ? s'étonna Natsu.

_Heu … hé ben … euh ! fit Me, tandis que Mimi l'aida à tenir debout.

_On … On ne veut pas faire de mal ! assura Mimi ! Du moins, plus maintenant !

_Dans ce cas, filez en vitesse ! leur conseilla Natsu.

_Hein ? s'étonna Hana ! T'es sérieux ?

_Je n'aime pas tuer les gens ! leur avoua Natsu ! Et puis, après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je doute qu'aider l'Empire de nouveau soit ce que vous voulez ! Allez, filez !

L'entendant parler avec une telle sincérité, les trois anciens spires de Stylish se mirent à genoux face à Natsu, avant de s'écrier :

_Merci beaucoup ! Merci, Natsu-sama !

_Natsu … sama ? s'étonna ce dernier.

_Hé, Natsu ! l'appela alors Tatsumi ! T'es là ?

_Grouillez-vous ! ordonna Natsu, avant de partir vers son compagnon.

Il ne fallut pas qu'il le dise deux fois pour que le trio s'enfuit dans la forêt, sans vraiment savoir où aller désormais.

Se posant à cet instant, non loin du corps de la création de Stylish, la raie volante laissa Narenda poser un pied au sol et fut aussitôt accueillit par ses subalternes.

_Boss, content de vous revoir !

_Vous êtes arrivés à point nommé !

_Qui est ce gars avec les cornes sur la tête ?

_Pas le temps de tout vous expliquer en détail ! rétorqua Narenda ! Si l'ennemi à trouver la base, d'autres personnes pourront peut-être y venir dans peu de temps ! Allez tout de suite chercher vos affaire !

_Pour quoi faire ?

_On déménage ! Bien sûr !


	27. Un déménagement d'urgence

**Chapitre 26**

_Waouh ! Trop génial ! affirma Tatsumi.

Volant par dessus les forêts, le petit groupe de Night Raid était en train d'être transporté à toute allure par la raie-volante, qui les emmenait vers leur nouveau domicile.

_Que c'est agréable ! affirma Spear, en laissant le vent balayer son visage.

_Vous êtes vraiment innocent, pour des tueurs ! remarqua une fille en s'asseyant à côté d'eux ! Salut, moi c'est Chelsea ! Une nouvelle recrue ! J'espère que nous pourrons être de bon camarades !

Puis retirant la sucette qu'elle avait en bouche, elle pointa derrière elle :

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, eux ?

Semblant être sur le point de vomir, Natsu était loin d'apprécier la balade, tout comme Gadjeel qui, lui par contre, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

_Oh, c'est normal ! assura Happy, en ayant une atèle au niveau de son bras ! Natsu est '' allergique '' au moyen de transport '' ! Rien que d'en voir un suffit à le rendre malade !

_Par contre, c'est nouveau pour Gadjeel ! avoua Lily, en étant simplement assit près de ce dernier, avec des bandages autour des endroits brûlés de son corps ! Peut-être que tous les chasseurs de dragon contractent ce mal à un moment donné de leur vie !

_Portes-moi au lieu de parler ! lui ordonna Gadjeel.

_Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique !

_Va te faire !

* * *

Une heure plus tard, se laissant poser dans une zone sans la trace d'une moindre activité humaine, la raie laissa Night Raid descendre de son dos, tandis que Leone prit un malin plaisir à faire rouler Ntaus et Gadjeel jusqu'au sol.

Pendant que les deux récupéraient, Narenda affirma :

_Nous sommes dans une zone inexplorée ! Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes dans un endroit parfait pour s'y cacher !

Battant alors des ailes, la raie volante s'en alla au loin.

_Hum ? Ce n'était pas votre animal ? s'étonna Mine.

_Non, juste un emprunt que j'ai fait au quartier général ! lui expliqua Narenda ! Par contre, c'est elle qui viendra nous aider, lorsque nous aurons besoin d'aller quelque part !

_Pas question que je remonte là-dessus ! rétorqua Natsu, en se relevant finalement ! C'est pire qu'une séance de torture !

_Euh … question ! s'écria Lubbock ! Pourquoi arrives-tu à être à l'aise en volant avec Happy, si tu as un mal des transports ?

_Ce n'est pas du tout pareil ! Happy est un ami ! Ce n'est pas un moyen de transport !

_Heu … d'accord !

_Bon sang, maintenant je comprends ta douleur ! avoua Gadjeel, en se relevant à son tour ! J'ai envie de gerber rien qu'en pensant aux voyages qui nous attendent sur le dos de ce truc !

_Un peu d'attention, s'il vous plaît ! s'écria Narenda ! Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous présenter nos nouvelles recrues ! En premier lieu, … !

_Oh, tu es Akame, pas vrai ? l'interrogea Chelsea, en passant délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux ! C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur toi ! Tu es aussi belle qu'une poupée !

_Que … Que fais-tu ? voulut savoir Akame, mal à l'aise.

_Tu veux une sucette pour célébrer notre amitié ? l'interrogea Chelsea, en lui montrant la friandise.

Bavant devant cette dernière, Akame s'écria aussitôt :

_Je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous !

_Oh, tu as des sucettes ? s'écria Natsu ! Tu m'en donnes une, dis ?

_Elle les a acheté avec de la nourriture ? s'étonna Tatsumi.

_Bizarrement, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment ! affirma Lubbock.

_C'est Chelsea ! leur apprit Narenda ! Une fille dont les apparences sont trompeuses ! Son talent dans l'assassinat est telle que a déjà exécuté autant de mission qu'Akame !

_Quoi ? C'est une blague ? voulut savoir Tatsumi.

_Là, ça m'étonne grave ! avoua Lubbock.

_Et le minotaure, c'est qui ? voulut savoir Leone, en pointant Susanoo du doigt.

_C'est Susanoo, mon nouveau teigu !

_Hein ? Ce type est un teigu ? s'étonna Gadjeel.

_Du coup, il est comme le chien de Seryu ! comprit Lily ! Si j'ai tout compris, c'est un teigu organique !

_Exactement ! affirma Narenda ! Il est pourvu d'une grande puissance physique et est capable de terrasser n'importe quel ennemi !

_Ouah ! Il sera vraiment utile durant les combats ! affirma Spear, en s'approchant de lui.

Ayant à peine eut le temps de faire un semblant de brin de toilette, la jeune fille avait les cheveux en désordre ainsi que les vêtements couverts de terre. Voyant cela, Susanoo s'écria :

_Je dois faire quelque chose !

_Hum ? Que veux-tu … ?

Ajoutant soudain ses bras tout autour d'elle, Susanoo lissa ses cheveux à la perfection, avant de tapoter délicatement ses vêtements, pour y retirer autant de saletés que possible. Une fois fait, il s'écria :

_Parfait !

_Que … ? s'étonna Spear, pas certaine de ce qui venait de se passer.

_C'est un maniaque de la propreté ! affirma Narenda.

_Encore un barge ! soupira Mine.

_En fait, je ne vois aucun endroit où dormir ! remarqua Happy, en regardant le plaine où ils se trouvaient ! On va faire du camping ?

Souriant, face à cette question, Narenda finit par appeler son teigu :

_Susanoo !

* * *

_Non, mais je rêve ? s'écrièrent Natsu et Gadjeel.

En quelques minutes à peine, Susanoo venait de couper divers troncs d'arbres et construisait un véritable palace avec.

_Susanoo est un spécialiste des corvées ménagères ! affirma Narenda, avec un large sourire ! Cuisine ; lessive ; entretien du feu … ! Il sait tout faire !

_Cela n'a rien à voir avec le combat ! rétorqua Mine.

_Oui, mais c'est drôlement pratique !

_Au fait, Boss, comment va Aniki ? voulut savoir Tatsumi.

_Bulat ? Oh, il a put m'envoyer une lettre avant que je ne quitte le quartier général ! Apparemment, l'homme que nous recherchons vit dans un endroit si isolé qu'il pense que cela prendra plus de temps que prévu pour le trouver ! Mais il a promis de ne pas revenir tant que cela ne serait pas fait !

_Tsss ! On ne lui a pas demandé de se casser la tête ! rétorqua Gadjeel ! Cela serait encore mieux pour nous de trouver cet homme pour lui flaquer un bon coup de pied aux fesses !

Fixant ensuite Susanoo, il s'écria :

_Toi, j'espère au moins que tu seras un bon adversaire pour l'entraînement !

_Je suis prêt pour cela ! affirma Susanoo.

Néanmoins, affichant soudain un visage de dégoût, il s'écria :

_Cependant, je voudrais un effort de votre part ! Je dois avouer que la saleté et la transpiration qui recouvrent votre corps me repousse ! Soyez gentil d'aller vous laver !

_Attends, il vient de m'insulter, là ?

_Gadjeel, calmes-toi ! lui conseilla Lily.

Se faisant alors attraper, l'exceed se fit tirer les joues tandis que Chelsea affirma :

_Oh, tu es vraiment mignon, toi !

_Ce n'est pas un jouet ! rétorqua Mine.

_Hum ? Tu as dit quelque chose, '' Planche à pain '' ?

_Tu m'as appelé comment, là ?

« J'ai peur pour notre travail d'équipe ! pensa Tatsumi, en les voyant se disputer. »

* * *

Frottant ses armes pour les maintenir en bon état, Seryu tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête, sans y parvenir. Elle eut beau se concentrer, le visage de Stylish se manifestait toujours dans son esprit.

« Père … Ogre-sama … Dr Stylish … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde que je connais meurt-il ?»

L'observant, Koro ne savait pas quoi faire. Finalement, s'apprêtant à frotter son corps contre sa jambe, il s'arrêta tandis qu'une personne avança derrière Seryu.

_Est-ce que ça va ?

Reconnaissant la voix, Seryu voulut savoir, sans se donner la peine de se retourner.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Juste savoir comment tu allais ! affirma Wendy ! J'ai appris pour la mort de Stylish !

S'arrêtant de frotter ses armes, Seryu l'interrogea :

_Dans ce cas, es-tu venue pour me narguer à ce sujet ?

_Pourquoi le ferais-je ? lui demanda Wendy.

_Parce que tu le détestais ! rugit alors Seryu ! Je sais que tu ne l'aimais pas !

_Et tu as raison !

Serrant alors les dents, Seryu se remit à frotter ses armes avec plus de force, tout en affirmant :

_Dans ce cas, tu peux partir ! De toute façon, je vais très bien !

_Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ? l'interrogea Wendy.

_Hein ? s'étonna Seryu, alors qu'elle était certaine que Wendy ne pouvait pas voir ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

S'asseyant alors à côté d'elle, Wendy affirma :

_Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je détestais Stylish que je ne t'aime plus aussi ! Et en plus, je t'ai fais une promesse, non ? Je t'ai promis que je serais toujours là si tu avais quelque chose à dire ?

Ne pouvant alors plus se retenir, Seryu planta ses doigts dans le sol et écrasa la terre avec violence dans les paumes de ses mains.

_Je … Je … Je hais Night Raid ! Mon père … mes sauveurs … Ils m'ont tout pris ! Je veux les tuer ! Je veux les massacrer !

Pleurant alors à chaudes larmes, elle marmonna :

_Je … Je suis toute seule maintenant !

Enroulant alors ses bras pour la coller contre elle, Wendy rétorqua :

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis là, moi !

_Wen … Wendy ?

_Ne sommes-nous pas partenaires ? Non, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ?

Adressant un large sourire à Seryu, elle s'écria :

_Nous sommes amies, non ?

Soudain, les bras de Seryu passèrent derrière son cou, avant de serrer ce dernier avec force. S'apprêtant à gémir de douleur, Wendy vit la tête de Seryu tomber sur son épaule, tandis qu'elle sanglota :

_Désolé ! Je suis désolée, Wendy ! J'ai été odieuse avec toi !

Souriant en entendant cela, Wendy passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tout en affirmant :

_C'est oublié ! Après tout, comme je te l'ai dit, la justice accorde toujours le pardon ! Souviens-toi toujours de cela, Seryu !

_Oui, Wendy !

Les regardant alors, tandis que son corps était caché derrière un pilier, Esdeath avait vu toute la scène sans pour autant se montrer. Écoutant les paroles de Wendy, elle finit par s'en aller, tout en pensant :

« Ce n'est pas une question de force ou de teigu ! Le vrai pouvoir de Wendy réside dans sa gentillesse qui la pousse à aller vers les autres ! Tels des protecteurs, ces derniers vont ensuite s'agglutiner vers elle et feront tous pour l'aider et la protéger ! De tous les jaegers, elle est sûrement l'une qui aurait le plus de chances de contrôler une armée comme bon lui semble, en accordant sympathie et respect à chacun de ses soldats ! »

Souriant à cela, Esdeath affirma :

_Grandis vite, Wendy ! Grandis et deviens plus forte !

* * *

Marchant dans un long couloir, d'une des autres bases de l'arme révolutionnaire, Mine semblait anxieuse. La tête baissée, elle conservait le silence tout en ayant le cerveau en surchauffe. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, elle poussa une porte pour se retrouver dans une petite chambre. Là, devant elle, couché sur un lit, le corps de Sheele était présent et entouré de divers matériaux.

Toujours dans le coma, la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée ici et son état ne s'était pas non plus amélioré. Pour les médecins de cette base, plus les jours passaient et plus les chances pour qu'elle ses réveillent étaient faibles.

_Sheele ! fit Mine, en essayant de sourire, malgré la situation ! Je suis venue te rendre visite !

S'asseyant ensuite sur une chaise, la jeune fille fixa le corps de son amie pendant quelques minutes. Repensant encore et encore ce qui s'était passé lors de leur combat contre Seryu, Mine finit par chasser ces souvenirs avant de se mettre à parler.

Faisant un rapport complet, elle racontait à Sheele ce qui était arrivé depuis la dernière qu'elles s'étaient vus. Le recrutement des nouveaux membres ; la bataille de Gadjeel face aux trois bêtes ; l'infiltration de Natsu dans le palais impérial ; la pause qu'avait pris Bulat depuis la perte de sa jambe ; le combat contre Dr Stylish …

Mais la jeune fille eut beau parlé, Sheele resta complètement immobile, les yeux clos. Continuant de parler malgré cela, Mine tenta de conserver un sourire, pendant qu'elle affirmait :

_E tu aurais dû voir la tête de la boss quand Happy lui a volé le poisson qu'elle allait mangé ! Je n'ai jamais vu ce chat s'enfuir aussi vite ! Tout le monde avait rit à cause de cela !

Toujours aucune réaction de Sheele.

_Puis, il y a eut la fois où Spear a faillit étrangler Lubbock alors que ce dernier l'avait espionner lorsqu'elle se changeait !

Toujours rien.

_Et puis … ! Et puis … !

Cessant alors de sourire, Mine finit par serrer les poings, tout en commençant à pleurer :

_Sheele ! Tu me manques tellement ! Je t'en supplie, ouvres les yeux, bon sang ! Tiens, je t'ai même ramené ceci !

Se saisissant alors d'Extase, Mine plaça le teigu près du corps de Sheele. Mais bien sûr, ce geste ne réveilla en rien son amie. Pourtant, pour le sniper, elle était certaine que la présence de l'objet pourrait avoir un effet sur son amie.

_Madame ! l'appela une jeune infirmière, en entrant dans la pièce ! Il est temps pour vous de partir ! Il est préférable de la laisser se reposer !

_Oui ! assura Mine, en se levant alors ! J'y vais !

S'en allant alors, elle risqua néanmoins de regarder une dernière fois Sheele. Se fut à cet instant qu'elle s'immobilisa. Extase était toujours couché près de Sheele, pourtant, tel une veilleuse, l'arme était en train de briller légèrement.

_Que … ? Que … ? s'étonna Mine.

_Un problème ? l'interrogea l'infirmière.

_Eh bien, en fait … !

Voulant montrer Extase, Mine constata soudain que l'arme avait cessé de briller aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé. Constatant cela, Mine resta de nouveau immobile, sous les yeux étonnés de l'infirmière.

_Oubliez ! lui conseilla Mine, en quittant la pièce.


	28. L'assassin des petites filles

**Chapitre 27**

La pluie tombait sur le capitale, que ça soit sur le palais impérial que dans les rues de la ville. Se trouvant ainsi dans l'un de ces quartiers, adossé contre un mur, un vieil homme, munis de grosses lunettes, sentit la pluie lui tomber sur ses longs cheveux blancs crasseux. Et pourtant, il ne fit rien pour se protéger. À la place, levant quelque peu son regard, il pouvait montrer à n'importe qui ses yeux quasiment blanc, signe d'un problème de vue.

Ne pouvant presque pas discerner ce qui l'entourait, l'homme ne voyait que du noir. Comme si ceci était une sorte de pouvoir, sa myopie lui avait permit d'acquérir le pouvoir de voir les ténèbres de la ville. Et bien sûr, à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait près de lui, il ne voyait qu'une silhouette ténébreuse à la place de cette personne.

Dans cette ville corrompue, il n'avait jamais pu apercevoir le moindre trait de lumière. Non, il ne voyait que le néant autour de lui, causé par des gens égoïstes et cruels. Il n'avait même plus goût à la vie après avoir vu autant d'horreur.

Soupirant juste, il se demanda :

_Est-ce que je pourrais au moins revoir une fois la lumière ?

Pleurant alors, il laissa une goutte tomber sur sa joue, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix lui demande :

_Pourquoi êtes-vous triste, monsieur ?

_Hum ? s'étonna l'homme, en levant le regard.

Là, devant lui, munie d'un parapluie, une petite fille aux cheveux blonds le regardait.

_Qui es-tu ? l'interrogea l'homme, en pouvant à peine apercevoir les contours de sa silhouette.

_Il ne faut pas pleurer ! affirma soudain l'enfant ! Mon papa et ma maman me disent toujours qu'il faut sourire au lieu de pleurer !

Ayant presque envie de glousser, le vieil homme affirma simplement :

_Si tu savais la raison pour laquelle je pleure, à mon avis, tu comprendrais !

Fouillant alors dans les poches de sa jupe, l'enfant en tira un bonbon qu'elle tendait à l'homme.

_Tenez ! Moi, quand je mange un bonbon, cela me fait toujours sourire !

_Hein ? fit l'homme, tout en sentant la fillette mettre la sucrerie dans sa main.

Regardant alors fixement son visage, l'homme écarquilla soudain ses yeux, quand il semblait être éblouit par un rayon de lumière. Pouvant correctement voir le visage de l'enfant qui lui faisait face, il avait l'impression de voir de la lumière. La lumière qu'il n'avait jamais pu voir depuis des années.

_Logue ? s'écria soudain une voix ! Où es-tu ?

_Je suis là, maman ! affirma l'enfant, avant de courir la rejoindre.

Cependant, regardant une dernière fois le vieil homme, elle s'écria :

_N'oubliez pas, monsieur ! Il faut sourire !

Restant alors complètement immobile, à cause de ce qu'il venait de voir, l'homme finit cependant par se lever d'un coup, avant de se mettre à courir dans la direction qu'avait prise l'enfant.

_Ma lumière ! s'écria-t-il ! C'était ma lumière !

Néanmoins, il eut beau la chercher, il ne trouva aucune trace de l'enfant.

_Où est-elle ? voulut savoir le vieil homme.

Continuant de courir, il bouscula alors un homme qui faillit tomber à terre. Voyant le vieillard continuer de courir, ce dernier l'attrapa par l'épaule, tout en s'écriant :

_Hé, vieux fou ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Veux-tu crever ?

Attrapant soudain sa tête, le vieillard le fixa avec un visage fou, tout en criant :

_Où est ma lumière ?

Puis, soudain, comme si ce n'était qu'un fruit trop mûr, il explosa la tête entre ses doigts, tout en rugissant :

_Où est ma lumière ?

* * *

Entrant dans sa librairie préférée, Wendy fit signe à Lubbock, tout en affirmant :

_Bonjour, Mr Lubbock ! Contente de voir que vous avez ouvert de nouveau !

_Bonjour Wendy ! fit Lubbock, avec un petit signe de la main ! Tiens, si tu es intéressé, un nouveau livre est disponible dans le rayon juste à ta gauche ! Je te conseille d'y jeter un coup d'oeil !

Opinant de la tête, Wedny se saisit aussitôt du livre en question, et commença à l'ouvrir à la première page. Là, à la page consacrer à l'autobiographie de l'auteur, elle aperçut un petit texte où était écrit :

'' Déménagement d'urgence. Nouvelles coordonnées donné ci-joint, en cas de problème. Le docteur n'est plus un problème. Bonne chance. ''

Lisant cela, Wedny finit par refermer le livre, avant de commencer à mettre les pièces du puzzle dans l'ordre.

« Hum … si Night Raid est obligé de déménagé, c'est qu'un ennemi à trouver leur base ! Si c'est le cas, Stylish doit être le responsable de cela et c'est pour cela que Night Raid l'a tué ! Ce n'est pas gentil de le dire, mais je dois avoué que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, en soi, qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde ! »

En tout cas, cela ne l'empêcha pas de placer une nouvelle enveloppe dans le livre, avant de reposer ce dernier. S'apprêtant à en choisir un autre au hasard, la jeune fille se retourna pour se cogner contre le dos de quelqu'un.

_Oh, pardon ! s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt.

_Hum ? Wendy ?

Levant le regard, Lubbock faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, tandis qu'il aperçut l'enfant face à Bols. Livre à la main, ce dernier était en train de feuilleter divers contes pour enfant et s'était retrouvé par hasard près de Wedny.

_Bols ? s'étonna cette dernière ! Que fais-tu ici ?

_Moi ? Bah, je cherche juste un livre !

Jetant un coup d'œil au livre qu'il lisait, Wendy lut le titre :

_'' Le monde des rêves de Cléa '' ? C'est un livre pour enfant !

_Oui ! Dans quelques jours, cela sera l'anniversaire de ma fille ! Je lui cherche des cadeaux pour la rendre heureuse !

Prenant finalement son livre, il se dirigea vers Lubbock, avant d'affirmer :

_Je prends celui-ci, mon brave monsieur ! Et comme d'habitude, je suis plus que surprise de trouver une telle variété de livres ici !

_Vous me flattez ! affirma Lubbock ! Néanmoins, c'est vous qui me faites gagner du prestige ! Deux Jaegers dans ma boutique ? Pour moi, c'est presque une pub gratuite que vous me faites là !

Payant son achat, l'homme finit par sortir de la librairie, suivit par Wendy, qui l'interrogea :

_En fait, quel âge à ta fille ?

_Elle aura cinq ans lors de son anniversaire ! lui apprit-il, en faisant tomber un sac à dos de ses épaules.

L'ouvrant, Wendy put y voir plusieurs présents, tandis que Bols dût forcer pour y faire entrer le livre.

_Je suis si excité ! J'ai pris ma journée pour fêter l'événement ! Je pourrais donc être avec ma famille ce jour-là !

_Je suis content pour toi ! L'amour qui lie les membres d'une famille n'a aucun égal !

_Et toi, Wendy ? l'interrogea Bols ! As-tu une famille ?

_D'un point de vue sanguin, je n'ai jamais connu personne qui soit mon père, ma mère ou un frère ou une sœur ! En fait, se sont de grands amis à moi que je considère aujourd'hui comme ma famille !

_Où sont-ils, aujourd'hui ?

_Deux d'entre eux se trouvent non loin de la capitale ! Quand aux autres … disons qu'ils se trouvent loin d'ici ! Je ne pourrais même pas aller les voir, si je le voulais !

_Est-ce à cause de ton arrivée ici ?

_Pas directement !

_Au fait, en parlant d'amis, j'ai remarqué que Seryu et toi vous vous étiez réconciliés !

_Je n'ai jamais voulu me disputer avec elle ! assura Wendy ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas apprécié le fait que Stylish la manipule ! Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner de lui avoir implanter une bombe dans la tête !

_Seryu nous a parlé ! Il semble que ça soit elle qui ait voulu cela !

Soupirant, en entendant cela, Wendy affirma :

_Cela va me prendre beaucoup plus de temps que prévu !

_Pour ?

_Lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle fait ne représente en rien la justice ! Elle met sa vie en jeu et je n'aime pas ça ! Si ça se trouve, le moindre choc à la tête pourrait faire exploser sa bombe ! Il faut que je trouve le moyen de retirer cette arme !

_Si tu veux mon avis, une seule personne était capable de le faire ! Stylish, lui-même ! Mais, maintenant qu'il est mort, je doute qu'il puisse nous aider à nouveau !

Grognant, en constatant qu'il avait raison, Wendy ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de nouveau, tandis que les deux amis entrèrent au palais.

Ouvrant alors la porte de la salle à manger, Bols s'immobilisa, en apercevant Wave et Kurome, en compagnie d'une femme et d'une petite fille aux cheveux blonds.

_Ché … Chéri ? s'étonna-t-il ! Que … Que fais-tu ici ?

Soupirant alors cette dernière finit par lui présenter un panier repas, devant son nez, avant d'affirmer :

_Je suis venue t'apporter ton déjeuner !

Faisant soudain la moue, elle s'écria :

_Si ce que je te prépare est aussi mauvais, tu pouvais juste me le dire !

_Mais pas du tout ! assura Bols, en gesticulant ses bras dans tous les sens ! C'est … C'est juste que j'étais pressé et … j'ai oublié … euh, en fait … je … !

Le voyant s'embrouiller, sa femme se mit soudain à ricaner, avant d'affirmer :

_Je plaisante voyons !

_Papa ! s'écria l'enfant, en sautant juste devant lui ! Tu me prends dans tes bras ?

_Bien sûr ! affirma l'homme, en commençant à se pencher.

Néanmoins, il s'arrêta alors, tandis que l'intérieur de son sac mal fermé pourrait facilement être vu s'il s'abaissait davantage et il ne voulait pas gâcher la surprise en dévoilant les cadeaux de sa fille avant son anniversaire.

Le voyant ainsi, en train d'hésiter à s'accroupir, Wendy lui tapa dans le dos, tout en affirmant :

_Tu peux me rendre mon sac, Bols !

_Hein ? s'étonna ce dernier, en se remettant debout.

_Merci de l'avoir porté pour moi ! insista Wendy, en espérant que Bols comprenne ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Finissant par avoir un éclair de génie, l'homme fit soudain quitter le sac de ses épaules et le confia à Wedny. S'assurant que l'intérieur du sac ne pouvait pas être vu, elle le déplaça derrière elle, tandis que Bols en profita pour prendre sa fille dans les bras.

_Alors, voici donc ta famille, Bols ! s'écria Wave, en s'approchant de lui.

_Oui ! Voici Kije, ma femme ! Ainsi que Logue, ma fille ! Elles sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde !

_Et j'ai le plus formidable des amants ! assura Kije, en se collant à lui.

_Papa est le meilleur ! renchérit Logue.

'' Brillant '' alors, l'amour du trio éblouit alors les résidents de la pièce, tandis que Wave demanda :

_Comment peut-on briller autant ?

Souriant, quant à elle, Wendy finit par quitter la pièce, en emportant le sac de Bols avec elle.

« Bols … Je comprends pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à protéger ta famille ! Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime aussi ! »

Affichant un regard déterminer, elle marmonna :

_Je te promets que, d'ici peu, tu n'auras plus besoin de tuer des gens ! Oui, quand l'Empire tombera, tu seras un véritable homme libre !

* * *

Suffocant, une fillette aux cheveux noirs tentait de griffer les bras de l'homme qui était en train de l'étrangler. Sentant à peine ses griffures, ce dernier rugit de colère :

_Tu n'es pas ma lumière ! Où est ma lumière ?

Ne pouvant pas répondre à cette question, l'enfant qu'il tenait finit par cesser de bouger, étouffé.

Constatant rapidement cela, le vieil homme qui venait de la tuer finit par la jeter de toute ses forces contre le mur d'une habitation délabrée, où il se trouvait, avant de l'entendre s'écraser à terre.

_Il me faut … ma lumière ! affirma-t-il, avant de quitter l'endroit pour trouver l'enfant qu'il recherchait.

* * *

_Des corps retrouvés morts ? s'étonna Wave.

Alors que lui et les autres Jaegers étaient réunis dans une pièce, Esdeath leur lisait à la va-vite un rapport qui venait de lui être donné. Assit sur une chaise, tout en montrant un air ennuyé, elle finit par jeter la feuille devant elle, jusqu'à ce que Wave l'attrape pour la lire plus en détails.

_Il est marqué que les victimes sont toutes des fillettes ayant moins de dix ans ! Ceci a commencé dans les quartiers pauvres, mais l'enquête n'a été ouverte que lorsque les quartiers plus riche ont été touché par ce carnage ! En tout, c'est une quinzaine de corps qui a été trouvé !

_Des enfants ? s'étonna Run, en fronçant les sourcils.

_Qui est l'auteur de ces crimes ? voulut savoir Wendy.

_Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que l'assassin a, comme méthode d'assassinat, la manie d'étrangler ses victimes jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive !

_Tsss, s'en prendre à des enfants innocents, il n'y a rien de plus exécrable ! rugit Seryu.

_Dois-je comprendre que nous devons arrêté l'auteur de ces meurtres ? voulut savoir Bols.

Haussant simplement des épaules, Esdeath s'écria :

_Nous sommes une police spéciale, créé afin de s'occuper de Night Raid ! C'est la garde impériale qui doit trouver ce meurtrier ! Néanmoins, si le cœur vous en dit, et puisque aucune nouvelle de Night Raid s'est fait entendre, je donne la permission à ceux que ça intéresse de chercher cet assassin !

S'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, Wendy fit soudain coupé par Run, qui s'écria :

_Dans ce cas, je voudrais avoir votre autorisation pour avoir le maximum d'informations possible sur cette enquête, commandant !

Serrant soudain le poing, tout en montrant, pour la première fois, de la colère sur son visage, il assura :

_J'arrêterai ce pédophile !

_Je ne suis pas sûr que ça en soit un ! rétorqua Wave, après avoir lu le rapport ! D'abord les personnes qui ont examiné les corps, il n'y avait aucune trace montrant que ces enfants ont été violés ! On dirait plutôt qu'ils ont été rapidement tué !

_Pourtant, si les victimes sont toutes de petites filles, c'est que l'assassin ne choisit pas ses cibles au hasard ! remarqua Wendy.

_Il cherche simplement à satisfaire une pulsion meurtrière et s'en prend aux personnes les plus faibles qu'il puisse trouver ! suggéra Kurome, tout en fourrant un gâteau dans sa bouche.

_Dans ce cas, arrêtons-le en vitesse ! affirma Bols, en se dirigeant hors de la pièce.

_Bols ? fit Wave, en le voyant prendre lui-même une initiative, au lieu d'entendre les opinions des autres.

_Ma fille pourrait très bien être la prochaine victime ! remarqua l'homme ! Arrêtons cet assassin sur le champ !

Le voyant partir, Esdeath finit par quitter sa chaise, avant d'informer :

_Au fait, je serais absente un petit moment ! Des commerçants auraient aperçut une bête dangereuse semant le chaos non loin de la capitale ! On m'a demandé de la terrasser !

_Vous y allez toute seule ?

_Bien sûr ! Il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de m'amuser un peu !

_Bien, dans ce cas, nous ferons correctement régner la justice durant votre absence ! assura Seryu ! N'est-ce pas, Wendy ?

Lisant, à son tour, le rapport et lisant la description des corps retrouvés, Wendy finit par déclarer :

_Oui, il faut trouver cette personne !

_Hum ? fit Esdeath ! Tu as enfin décidé d'être de notre côté ?

_Je n'ai jamais dit que je comptais le tuer ! rétorqua Wendy ! Ce que je veux, c'est l'empêcher de tuer d'autres personnes ! Si je trouve ce meurtrier, je le capturais pour l'emmener derrière les barreaux, pour qu'ils puissent comprendre la cruauté de ses actes !

_Wendy … il y a des gens qui ne méritent pas le pardon !

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Run, qui regardait l'extérieur, par l'une des fenêtres de la salle.

_Si cet homme tue des enfants par plaisir, alors il n'est plus un être humain ! C'est devenu un simple monstre ! Et un monstre n'a aucune conscience et ne ressent rien d'autre que de la joie en tuant ses ennemis !

Finissant par quitter la scène, l'homme garda le regard baissé mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire quelque peu :

« Enfin ! Je vais enfin pouvoir rendre mes comptes avec toi … Champ ! »

* * *

Marchant dans les rues en quête du moindre incident, Wendy se mit à pousser un soupir las quand elle aperçut les habitants de la capitale se promener dans les rues sans que quoi que se soit n'arrive. Pour eux, ce n'était qu'une journée comme une autre.

_Seryu, nous ne trouverons rien ici ! N'oublies pas que ces meurtres ont été commis principalement dans les quartiers pauvres ! Je doute que nous trouvions quoi que se soit dans les quartiers riches, en plein jour !

_Nous devons faire tout le tour de la capitale ! rétorqua Seryu, en traînant Koro au bout de sa laisse ! Les quartiers pauvres viendront ensuite !

_La garde impériale est déjà présente ici ! répliqua Wedny, en voyant un petit groupe de soldats en train de patrouiller non loin d'eux ! Il n'y a presque personne qui assure la sécurité dans les quartiers pauvres et c'est pour cela que l'assassin y reste ! Pour lui, il y ait parfaitement en sécurité !

_Beaucoup de gardes sont aussi là-bas ! rétorqua Seryu, avec un ton trahissant une forme d'irritation ! Nos supérieurs font toujours en sorte que toute la capitale soit protégée ! Ce tueur d'enfants ne peut plus rien faire désormais, sans se faire repérer !

_Es-tu déjà allé dans les quartiers pauvres ? l'interrogea Wendy.

_Pas vraiment ! Pourquoi ?

_Dans ce cas, je comprends ! murmura Wendy.

« Moi, j'y suis déjà allé ! Et je sais quelque chose ! Les soldats se moquent de la sécurité des gens de ces quartiers ! »

Humant soudain l'air, elle s'arrêta pour regarder derrière elle. Aussitôt, voyant la jeune fille la fixer, une silhouette, enroulée d'un énorme voile, se cacha à tout vitesse derrière une maison, en espérant ne pas avoir été repéré.

_Qui a-t-il ? Voulut savoir Seryu.

_Une personne nous espionne ! affirma Wendy ! Je sens son odeur depuis tout à l'heure !

_Un espion de l'armée révolutionnaire ! rugit alors Seryu, en fonçant droit vers la silhouette dissimulée.

_Non, attends, Seryu !

Voyant les deux filles courir vers elle, la mystérieuse silhouette prit ses jambes à son cou et courut dans une ruelle déserte. La suivant, Seryu se mit aussitôt à crier :

_Koro, bloques-là !

Grandissant aussitôt, son teigu la dépassa en taille, avant d'effectuer un magnifique bond. Atterrissant ensuite, dans un grand fracas, il bloqua l'accès à l'autre bout de la ruelle, empêchant la silhouette d'aller plus loin.

La voyant bloquer, Seryu se mit à ricaner :

_Je te tiens, sale espion ! J'espère que tu as bien profiter de ta vie parce qu'elle s'achève aujourd'hui !

_Seryu, arrêtes ça ! s'écria Wendy, en arrivant derrière elle ! Tu ne sais même pas qui elle est !

_Peut-être, mais nous nous sommes déjà rencontré ! rétorqua la silhouette, en face du duo.

Se saisissant alors de son voile, elle le vit tomber à ses pieds, pour révéler un visage qui fit grincer les dents de Seryu.

_Toi ?

En face d'elle, une jeune femme fixait désormais les deux filles, et n'était d'autre que la personne que Seryu avait épargné lors de l'attaque de la forteresse des bandits.

_Seryu, qui est-elle ?

_Une criminelle ! rugit Seryu ! Une criminelle dont j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de laisser la vie sauve !

_Que tu as quoi ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? grogna Seryu ! Es-tu si pressé de ça de mourir ? À moins que tu comptais nous espionner pour ensuite pouvoir nous tuer !

_Non, non ! Pas du tout ! rétorqua la jeune femme ! Ce n'est pas ça ! En fait, je suis juste venue te parler !

_Me parler ?

_Et qui es-tu ? l'interrogea Wendy.

_Je m'appelle Caruma ! Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, vous êtes Seryu et Wendy des Jaegers ! En fait, je voulais vous parler d'une affaire avec vous, mais j'ai fini par vous suivre, en vous entendant parler et j'ai très vite compris que vous vous en occupiez déjà !

_Hein ? De quoi parles-tu ?

_Je parle de l'affaire concernant les meurtres des petites filles !

Aussitôt, le regard de Seryu se durcit davantage, tandis qu'elle demanda :

_As-tu un rapport avec ça ?

_Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que plusieurs connaissances à moi ont perdu leurs petites filles ! Elles ont été kidnappé et cela ne m'étonnerait pas que se soit cet assassin responsable de cela ! Je voulais vous voir pour que vous puissiez nous aider à les retrouver !

_Aider un bandit ? s'étonna Seryu, avec une mine de dégoût ! Même pas en rêve !

_Pourquoi la traites-tu de bandit ? l'interrogea Wendy.

_Je ne suis pas une criminelle ! rétorqua alors Caruma ! Oui, j'avoue que je suis une voleuse, mais c'est la seule façon pour moi de survivre dans cette ville ! Mais, pour ces vols, je n'ai jamais blessé ou tuer quiconque !

_Tss ! Et tu crois que cela va pardonner ton geste ? Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je t'ai épargné l'autre jour !

_Seryu, calmes-toi ! lui ordonna Wendy ! Pour l'instant, il est préférable de l'écouter, pour savoir ce qu'elle sait sur cette affaire ! C'est bien plus important que parler de ses vols !

_Mais, Wendy … !

_On en reparlera plus tard ! trancha Wendy, en s'avançant vers Caruma ! Vas-y, dis nous tout !

_En fait, je pense connaître des personnes pouvant vous aider ! assura la jeune fille ! Si vous pouvez me faire confiance, je peux vous mener jusqu'à elles !

* * *

_Un autre corps ! remarqua Kurome.

Serrant le poing, Wave ne montra que de la colère sur son visage, tandis que des soldats étaient en train de cacher le corps d'un enfant sous un drap. Restant un moment silencieux, Bols finit par demander à un soldat qui passait près de lui :

_Est-ce qu'elle a été étranglé ?

_Euh … oui ! Et vu les traces, ceci a été fait à mains nues !

_C'est notre homme ! rugit Wave, en se retournant de la scène de crime ! Il faut le trouver en vitesse avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes !

_Run est en train de survoler la ville et Seryu et Wendy sont partis de leur côté ! assura Bols ! Il ne pourra pas nous échapper indéfiniment !

_Peut-être ! fit Wave, en commençant à partir ! Néanmoins, s'il parvint à tuer une autre fille, jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner !

* * *

Sautillant sur place, Logue était en train de chantonner, avant d'entrer dans une boulangerie.

_Bonjour madame ! s'écria-t-elle, en avançant vers une vieille boulangère.

_Bonjour, Logue ! Deux baguettes, comme d'habitude ?

_Oui ! lui assura la jeune fille, en commençant déjà à fouiller dans le petit sac qu'elle avait sur le dos.

_Voilà ! Déclara la vieille boulangère, en posant le pain sur le comptoir. Se hissant alors sur la pointe des pieds pour compenser sa petite taille, Logue finit par déposer de l'argent, avant de prendre le pain.

_Merci beaucoup !

_Tu diras bonjour à ta mère, de ma part !

_Oui !

S'en alla alors, toute contente d'avoir réussit la course que lui avait confié sa mère, Logue se remit à chantonner, tout en commençant à retourner chez elle.

Néanmoins, tournant à un coin de la rue, elle finit par percuter une personne et tomba en arrière. Pourtant, au lieu de s'énerver, elle s'excusa aussitôt :

_Désolé ! Je ne regardai pas où j'allais !

_Ma … lumière ! marmonna soudain une voix.

_Hein ? fit l'enfant, en levant le regard.

Une paire de mains l'agrippa alors.


	29. Seryu, la psychopathe de la mort

**Chapitre 28**

Tournant son regard dans tous les sens, Seryu part préoccuper, tandis qu'elle tenait Koro dans ses bras. Marchant derrière Caruma et Wendy, la soldat avait été emmené dans les rues pauvres de la capitale, là où, selon elle, toutes les crapules de la ville étaient réunis.

Pourtant, jusqu'à maintenant, seuls des mendiants ainsi que des personnes '' habillés '' avec des guenilles pouvaient être vus. Quand aux habitations, beaucoup menaçaient de s'effondrer tandis que la plupart n'étaient que des ramassis de morceaux de tôle n'assura certainement pas le moindre confort.

Cependant, ce qui l'étonna le plus fut de constater qu'aucun homme en uniforme n'avait été vu, jusqu'à présent.

_Où sont les gardes ?

_Les gardes ? répéta Caruma ! Quels gardes ? Il n'y en a pas ici !

_Hein ? Que racontes-tu ? Beaucoup de gardes ont pour rôle d'assurer la sécurité des quartiers pauvres !

_Oh ! Eux ? Ils sont tous réunis au même endroit : le quartiers des prostituées ! Avec un peu de persuasion, ils peuvent s'y amuser avec plusieurs femmes ! Sinon, dans les autres quartiers, ils ne viennent jamais ! C'est pour cela que les viols et les meurtres peuvent être commis en toute impunité !

_Quoi ? Tu dis n'importe quoi ! rugit Seryu.

_Dans ce cas, je te mets au défi de trouver le moindre garde ici ! Je serai prête à parier ma vie que tu ne réussiras pas cela !

_Elle a raison, Seryu ! affirma Wendy ! Je suis déjà venue ici ! Et aucun garde ne s'occupe de la surveillance de cet endroit !

_Hein ? s'étonna Seryu ! Mais pourquoi ne m'a l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

_Parce que tu te serais obstiné à dire le contraire, comme tu viens juste de le faire !

S'apprêtant à rétorquer ceci, Seryu se sentit alors regardé. Tournant la tête dans une direction, elle vit deux hommes chuchoter entre eux, tout en la montrant du doigt. Quand, elle regarda dans une autre direction, une femme s'accroupit pour agripper ses enfants, avant de les emmener à l'intérieur de chez elle.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder ainsi ?

_Tu es célèbre ici ! lui apprit soudain Caruma, sans oser la regarder ! On parle même bien plus souvent de toi que d'Esdeath !

_Ah oui ? s'étonna Seryu, en commençant à sourire ! Ma justice est même reconnue ici !

_Oui ! Mais malheureusement, pas en bien ! Ici, on te surnomme '' Seryu, la psychopathe de la mort '' ! Beaucoup de gens veulent te tuer !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Seryu cesse de marcher, avant de lancer un regard incrédule à Caruma.

_La quoi ? Ils veulent me … tuer ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est parce que je suis une justicière, c'est ça ? Et que toutes ces personnes ne sont que le mal ?

_Où vois-tu le mal, ici ? l'interrogea Wendy, en regardant plusieurs personnes mendier sans pour autant voir la moindre pièce tomber à leurs pieds ! Ces gens sont des victimes ! Victimes de l'inégalité de cet empire ! Leurs impôts n'a pour but que de donner plus d'argent aux riches, qui ne savent même plus quoi en faire !

_C'est en effet le cas ! assura Caruma ! Ici, les gardes nous laissent à chaque fois qu'un meurtre est commis ! Par contre, ils sont toujours à l'heure pour nous taxer !

Fixant alors une '' habitation '' toute détruite, elle affirma :

_L'homme qui vivait là avait plus de quatre-vingt ans et était devenu aveugle ! Autant dire qu'il

n'avait aucun moyen de pouvoir travailler pour gagner quoique se soit ! Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas payer, les soldats ont pris un malin plaisir à détruire sa maison, tandis que l'homme avait été ligoté à l'intérieur ! Cela ne serait pas étonnant que son corps soit toujours sous les décombres !

Entendant cela, Wendy serra les dents, avant d'ordonner :

_Continuons à marcher ! Sinon, je sens que je ferais demi-tour pour aller voir moi-même ces soldats !

Néanmoins, tandis que Caruma et elle reprirent leurs marches, Seryu resta devant les décombres, en essayant de comprendre ce que Caruma venait de dire.

« C'est impossible ! Elle ment ! La justice ne permettrait jamais aux soldats de se conduire ainsi ! Oui, la justice aide toujours les innocents ! »

Grognant alors, Koro la fit retourner à temps, pour voir un groupe d'hommes en face d'elle.

_Que … ?

_Que fais-tu ici, sale monstre ? rugit quelqu'un.

_Tu cherches les embrouilles, c'est ça ? Dégages tout de suite !

_On ne veut pas de toi, ici ! Disparais !

Grognant aussitôt, Seryu s'écria :

_Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Savez-vous au moins qui je suis ?

_Ouais, la salope qui a tué mon frère !

_Celle qui a tué ma fille !

_Le monstre qui a tué le reste de ma famille !

_Tu es notre pire cauchemar !

Entendant cela, Seryu ne put cacher sa surprise, tandis que d'autres personnes sortirent de chez eux, pour commencer à entourer Seryu.

_Que fait-elle ici ? Comment ose-t-elle ?

_Cette salope ne mérite que la mort !

_Vas crevez ailleurs, sale chien !

_Grrr ! Bande d'ingrats ! hurla Seryu ! Je suis la justice ! Je suis celle qui me charge de vous aider et vous protéger ! Je suis … !

Une pierre la frappa alors en plein visage. Étant trop préoccupé par ce qui se passait, Seryu se la reçut en plein visage et sentit aussitôt une blessure se former à son front.

_Nous protéger ? Tu te fiches de nous ?

_Tu laisses les riches nous voler et tu nous extermines comme de la vermine quand nous voulons manger ! Tu n'es qu'un sale monstre !

_Tu dis que tu représentes la justice ? Tsss, tu me donnes envie de vomir ! Le simple fait que tu respires est un crime, sale garce !

_Tu n'es qu'un monstre et tu en resteras toujours un !

Les écoutant, Seryu écarquilla les yeux, tandis que des voix se firent entendre dans sa tête.

'' Ils mentent Seryu ! Tu n'es pas le mal ! Ce sont eux les méchants ! ''

'' Ils ne méritent pas de vivre ! ''

'' Tu dois les tuer, Seryu ! ''

Serrant soudain les dents, tandis qu'une horrible migraine se fit ressentir, Seryu plaqua ses mains sur sa tête tout en poussant un cri de douleur.

_Monstre ? … mourir ? … justice … ?

Baragouinant plusieurs mots, elle se calma soudain, avant de fixer les gens devant elle, avec un regard meurtrier.

_Je vais tous vous massacrer !

Aussitôt, les gens se mirent à reculer, tandis que Koro prit l'apparence d'un mastodonte juste derrière elle. Voyant ainsi la peur sur leurs visages, Seryu se mit à sourire sinistrement, avant d'ordonner :

_Vas-y, Koro ! Dévores-les !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le chien fonce sur les gens qui pouvaient à peine faire un geste,.

_NOOOOON !

Frappant soudain le sol, une tornade de vent souleva tout le petit monde, projetant les gens en arrière ainsi que Koro vers Seryu. Étonnée, cette dernière le fut encore plus quand Wendy agrippa au bras avant de la tirer afin de la forcer à courir.

_Que … ?

_Dépêches-toi de venir ! lui ordonna Wendy.

Se relevant avec mal, les autres personnes gémirent quelque peu, avant de remarquer que Seryu était nulle part.

_Hein ? Où est-elle partie ?

* * *

Voyant Wendy et Seryu courir vers elle, Caruma s'écria :

_Hé, où étiez-vous ?

_En train de combattre la vermine ! assura Seryu.

Pour la deuxième fois, depuis leur rencontre, Wendy ne put se retenir en écoutant les paroles de Seryu. Aussitôt, Caruma parut surprise de la voir gifler son amie, tout en s'écriant :

_Il y en a marre, Seryu !

_Que … ?

_Les gens ici ne veulent que de l'aide ! Arrêtes de les considérer comme des bandits alors qu'ils ne le sont pas ! Certains volent de la nourriture, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont mauvais pour autant !

_Grrr ! As-tu au moins entendu ce qu'ils ont dit sur moi ? Ils me traitaient de monstre !

_Hé bien, pour moi, je me demande parfois si tu en n'aie pas un !

Sidéré, Seryu la fixa, sans rien dire, tandis que Wendy continua :

_Tu étais prête à tuer Caruma, avant même de savoir que c'était elle ! Elle aurait très bien pu être une simple personne voulant t'admirer en train de te battre ! Mais toi tu as directement sauté sur la conclusion ! Seryu, ce que tu allais commettre n'aurait été qu'un meurtre de sang-froid !

_Mais elle ne respecte pas la justice !

_Tais-toi ! lui ordonna Wendy, en commençant à s'en aller ! J'en ais assez de t'entendre répéter le mot '' justice '' alors que tu ignores ce que c'est ! Caruma, on y va !

Surprise, cette dernière regarda Wendy s'en aller, tout en laissant Seryu derrière elle.

_Wen … Wendy ?

Finalement, Caruma finit par suivre Wendy avant de lui demander :

_Tu … Tu veux vraiment la laisser seule ici ?

_Qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut ! J'en ais assez de son comportement !

Pourtant, entendant des bruits de pas derrière elle, Wendy comprit rapidement que Seryu avait décidé de les suivre.

* * *

Fumant une pipe, un vieil homme à la peau noire rejeta de la fumée dans le ciel. Autour de lui, des enfants à peine habillés jouaient avec ce qu'ils avaient, c'est à dire, des morceaux de bois, des cailloux ou un ou deux jouets cassés qu'ils avaient pu trouvés, tandis que des personnes s'efforçaient de consolider l'ensemble de débris qui leur servaient de maisons.

Entendant des bruits de pas, le doyen du groupe finit par s'écrier :

_Tiens, bien le bonjour Caruma !

_Bonjours, Niks ! Je suis venue vous voir aujourd'hui !

_Hum ? Et qui est cette enfant à côté de toi ? voulut-il savoir en avoyant Wendy.

_Mais, cette fillette ! S'écria un homme ! C'est celle faisant parti des Jaegers ! Wendy Marvell !

_Et derrière, il y a … ! commença une femme.

Reconnaissant Seryu, plusieurs personnes se positionnèrent devant les femmes et les enfants, tout en pointant des pierres ou des pieds en bois devant eux.

_Que fait ce monstre ici ?

_Du calme ! s'écria Caruma ! C'est moi qui l'ait emmené ici !

_Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? voulut savoir Niks, tout en faisant tomber sa pipe à ses pieds ! Ne sais-tu donc pas ce que cette fille est capable ? Elle pourrait nous massacrer sur un simple coup de tête !

_Elle ne vous fera rien ! promit alors Wendy, en fixant Seryu ! Je vous promets de vous protéger !

_Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici ? Nous n'avons rien fait de mal et nous sommes parvenus à payer nos impôts de ce mois-ci !

_Elles sont venues pour enquêter sur la mort des jeunes filles ! leur expliqua Caruma.

_Hein ? Pourquoi deux Jaegers s'occuperaient de cette histoire ?

_Des corps d'enfants ont été retrouvé dans les quartiers un peu plus aisés !

_Oh, je vois ! ragea un homme ! Ici, nos enfants se font massacrés et personne ne bouge le petit doigt pour venir arrêter ce meurtrier ! Mais dès que cela touche les riches, la police spéciale est tout de suite là ! Bande de sales chiens ! Vous vous en foutez de nos conditions de vie, pas vrai ?

_Non, ce n'est pas vrai … ! commença Wendy.

_Ne dites pas le contraire ! rétorqua une femme ! Avant même les meurtres de ces enfants, beaucoup d'entre nous ont soudain disparus ! Depuis quelques semaines, ce sont plusieurs centaines de pauvres qui se sont soudainement volatilisés, sans que la police ne fasse quelque chose !

_Que … Que racontez-vous ? Des centaines de personnes ont disparu ?

_Ouais ! Les meurtres des fillettes ont commencé il y a deux semaines de cela ! Quand à ces autres disparitions, elles ont commencé il y a déjà plus d'un mois ! Il est maintenant impossible pour nous de pouvoir fermer l'œil sans avoir peur de se faire tuer !

_Mais, bien sûr, ce n'est pas la même chose quand un noble est concerné ! Lui, à peine est-il insulté que les gardes sont là pour arrêter celui qui la traiter d'idiot !

_C'est pour ça qu'on vous déteste, vous la police de la capitale ! Vous faites semblant de vous souciez de nous mais vous nous laissez tomber au premier problème !

_Qu'osez-vous dire ? rugit Seryu.

Faisant un pas vers eux, elle fit aussitôt arrêter par Wendy, qui positionna un bras devant elle, puis, aussitôt, elle s'écria :

_Je vous en supplie !

Fixant Niks et les autres, devant elle, elle s'écria :

_Je comprends votre colère ! Je suis moi-même dégoûtée par le fonctionnement de cet Empire ! Et je voudrais tant changer cela ! Mais pourtant … !

Serrant le poing de frustration, elle s'écria :

_J'en suis incapable ! Pour l'instant, je ne peux toujours pas le faire ! Mais un jour, j'y arriverai ! Je vous en fais la promesse !

Regardant Niks avec conviction, elle continua :

_Jusqu'à là, il faut que vous surviviez ! Il ne faut pas que l'un d'entre vous décide d'abandonner ! Il n'est pas question de laisser d'autres personnes mourir !

S'accroupissant devant eux, elle supplia ensuite :

_Alors, s'il vous plaît, aidez nous ! Si vous savez quoi que se soit sur l'identité du tueur, dites le moi ! Il ne s'agit pas d'une question de riches ou de pauvres, dans cette affaire ! Il s'agit de petites filles ! Plusieurs d'entre elles avaient à peine cinq ans ! Elles n'ont rien à voir avec la situation de la capitale ! Alors, je vous en conjure, aidez-nous à pouvoir sauver celles qui reste ! Je vous en supplie !

_Wendy ? s'étonna Seryu, en la voyant faire.

La voyant faire, plusieurs personnes se mirent à se regarder, ne sachant que faire désormais. Pour eux, c'était bien la première fois qu'un soldat leur avait demandé de l'aide de cette façon. Immobile, quant à lui, Niks demanda :

_Est-ce que tu le promets ?

_Hein ?

_Si nous t'aidons, est-ce que tu nous promets de pouvoir faire changer la Capitale ! Est-ce que tu promets de faire disparaître tous ces enfoirés qui ne pensent qu'à eux ? Que nous pourrions enfin vivre autre part que dans des taudis ?

_Je vous le promets ! assura Wendy, avec une voix remplit de conviction ! Je vous le promets sur ma vie !

La voyant le défier du regard, durant plusieurs seconde, Niks finit par sourire quelque peu, avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise en bois.

_Si Caruma avait emmené seulement l'autre fille, je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de l'aider ! Néanmoins, toi, tu sembles différente !

Reprenant sa pipe, il marmonna ensuite :

_Kalgon !

_Kalgon ? répéta Wendy.

_C'est le nom d'un vieil homme imposant, qui passe son temps à errer dans ces quartiers ! Il est quasiment aveugle et prétend ne pouvoir distinguer que le néant qui compose ces lieux ! Néanmoins, il y a quelque jours de cela, il est venu par ici, tout en déclarant vouloir trouver une lumière, avant de se mettre à crier qu'on lui rende la fille au cœur pur ! Et juste ensuite, il a eut le début de cette vague de meurtres !

_J'ai peur d'avoir du mal à comprendre !

_Kalgon est un fou furieux ! Il y a quelques années de cela, il s'est reçu une balle qui s'est logé près de son cerveau ! C'est justement à cause de cela qu'il a presque perdu la vue et ceci a dégradé son cerveau de façon à ce qu'il croit lui-même de ne voir que le mal autour de lui ! Depuis lors, il ne cherche qu'une chose : une source de lumière ! Et il a déjà affirmé qu'il serait prêt à tout pour l'obtenir ! Imaginez donc que cette source de lumière soit une enfant mais que Kalgon a l'incapacité de la reconnaître, que va-t-il faire selon vous ?

_Les kidnapper ! marmonna soudain Seryu ! Les kidnapper pour entendre leurs voix et tenter de voir la lumière en eux ! Mais, fou comme il est, il tue ensuite les mauvais enfants, de frustration !

_Exact ! Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais il se pourrait qu'il est quelque chose à voir là-dedans !

_Où est-il ? voulut savoir Wendy.

_Il y a un vieux entrepôt, par là ! lui apprit Niks, en désignant une direction ! Son refuge est là-bas !

_Dans ce cas, il faut y aller en vitesse !

Néanmoins Seryu stoppa Wendy, en l'attrapant par le bras, tout en fixant Niks.

_Une minute, quelque chose ne colle pas ! Si vous aviez des doutes, depuis tout ce temps, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait pour allez voir cet homme et savoir s'il est réellement coupable ?

_Kalgon n'est pas un homme ordinaire ! Il possède un teigu !

_Un quoi ?

* * *

Sentant quelque chose tomber sur sa tête, Bols finit par lever son visage vers le ciel, tout en déclarant, il commence à pleuvoir.

_Nous avons marché toute l'après-midi sans rien trouver ! remarqua Kurome.

_C'est frustrant ! ragea Wave ! J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien !

_Calmes-toi, Wave ! lui conseilla Bols ! S'énerver ne servira à rien ! Notre homme n'a rien fait aujourd'hui à case de la présence des soldats partout en ville ! C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle ! Surtout que … !

_BOLS !

_Hum ? fit le trio en se retournant alors.

Courant vers eux, Kije pouvait être vu, le visage en pleurs, tandis qu'elle s'écria à son mari :

_Aides-moi, s'il te plaît ! Je n'arrive pas à retrouver Logue !

_Quoi ? Logue ? Comment ça ?

_Elle est partie chercher du pain, il y a deux heures ! Et comme elle n'était pas rentré, je suis allé la chercher ! Et j'ai trouvé ceci non loin de la boulangerie !

Montrant alors l'objet, elle permit à son mari de voir le sac à dos rose que sa fille avait l'habitude d'avoir sur le dos, quand elle allait toute seule dehors.

_Elle a disparu, Bols ! Si ça se trouve, elle a été kidnappé !

Aussitôt, le regard du trio montra un état de choc, comprenant ce qui venait de se passer.

_Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! commença Wave.

_Et pourtant, c'est le cas ! affirma Kurome.

Les entendant sans comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, Kije finit par voir Bols contracter les muscles de ses poings tout en lui demandant :

_Kije, montre moi où tu as retrouvé le sac ! Il faut à tout pris savoir par où elle a été ensuite emmené !

_Que … Tu sais ce qui se passe ?

_Pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Il faut commencer à la chercher tout de suite !

* * *

Ouvrant la porte d'un vieil entrepôt, Kalgon finit par poser Logue devant lui, tout en refermant la porte juste après.

_Voici ton nouveau chez toi, ma lumière !

Se retournant, il eut la surprise d'entendre Logue pleurer tandis qu'il put la voir sangloter à chaude larmes.

_Qui a-t-il ma lumière ? Est-ce que c'est l'endroit qui te fait peur ? Désolé, mais il n'est pas possible d'avoir de l'électricité ici ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là pour te protéger !

Le voyant faire un pas vers elle, Logue recula aussitôt, avant de trébucher contre quelque chose. Tombant alors, elle tomba sur une étrange masse molle, qui permit d'amortir sa chute.

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-elle, en ayant l'impression de toucher des cheveux.

Regardant alors ce qu'elle écrasait, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un énorme cri de panique, tandis que le visage d'un cadavre pouvait être vu, en dessous d'elle. Se relevant aussitôt, elle recula alors du corps, pour en toucher un nouveau.

Poussant un nouveau cri, elle regarda ensuite tout autour d'elle, pour voir plusieurs dizaines de corps, recouvrir le sol de l'entrepôt, appartenant tous à des fillettes de son âge.

Voyant cela, elle tomba aussitôt à genoux, pleurant et tremblant de plus belle.

_Maman ! Papa ! Venez me chercher ! Je veux rentrer !

_Pourquoi rentrer ? voulut savoir Kalgon ! La capitale n'est qu'un ramassis de néant ! Il n'y a qu'ici, dans cet entrepôt, qu'il n'y pas de ténèbres ! Oui, ta présence va les chasser et ta lumière me permettra de voir de nouveau !

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait d'elle, Logue l'interrogea :

_Vous … Vous allez me tuer ?

_Te tuer ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Toutes ces filles n'étaient que des démons ! Toi, tu es un ange ! Tu es mon ange ! Nous vivrons ensemble et heureux désormais !

S'accroupissant auprès de Logue, il l'interrogea :

_Quel est ton nom ?

_Je … Je … Logue !

_Logue ! Oh, quel joli prénom !

Soudain, le bruit d'un souffle se fit entendre. Toussant alors, l'une des jeunes filles de l'entrepôt posa la main sur sa gorge, tandis qu'une immense douleur pouvait se faire ressentir. L'ayant étranglé, il y a quelques heures de cela, Kalgon remarqua qu'il n'avait pas achever cet enfant, comme il l'espérait.

Arrêtant de tousser, cette dernier vit l'homme non loin d'elle et se mit aussitôt à reculer à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt du mieux qu'elle put.

_Ne m'approchez-pas ! Ne m'approchez pas !

Se levant alors, Kalgon affirma à Logue :

_Ne bouges pas, ma lumière ! Je vais m'occuper de ce démon !

Aussitôt, Logue le vit marcher vers l'autre enfant, qui tenta vainement de fuir. L'attrapant par les cheveux, l'homme poussant ensuite un cri avant de fracasser la tête de l'enfant contre un mur, lui détruisant le crâne.

Voyant cela, Logue resta immobile, les yeux écarquillé, oubliant même de respirer. Le sourire aux lèvres, Kalgon retourna vers elle, les mains recouvertes de sang.

_Voilà, ma lumière, ce démon est maintenant mort !

Puis posant sa main pleine de sang sur ses cheveux, il se mit à la caresser tout en déclarant :

_Tu es à moi, désormais !

* * *

Se posant sur le toit d'un bâtiment, Run secoua quelque peu ses cheveux, tandis qu'une violente pluie lui tomba dessus .

_Bon sang ! Cela ne va pas faciliter les recherches ! Espérons que les autres ont eu plus de chance que moi !

S'apprêtant à reprendre son envol, l'homme entendit alors un drôle de bruit. Baissant le regard, il aperçut un jeune homme en train de pousser une brouette contenant un gros sac, tout en grommelant :

_Il commence à m'ennuyer le Kalgon ! Prends ce corps ! Déposes ici ! Déposes le là-bas ! Il me prend pour qui ? J'espère au moins qu'il va bien me payer pour ce travail !

Arrêtant la brouette, il prit le sac dans cette dernière et l'ouvrit. Le secouant ensuite, il fit tomber le cadavre d'une enfant à ses pieds, sans la moindre délicatesse.

_Encore une et cela fera vingt corps ! remarqua l'homme en se retournant.

Sursautant soudain, il aperçut Run, juste en face de lui, avec un large sourire sur le visage.

_Que … ?

_Bonjour ! Je vois que vous avez là quelque chose qui pourrait fort m'intéresser !

_Qui … Qui es-tu ? Attends, tu es ce gars … Run, des Jaegers !

_En effet ! affirma Run, en continuant de lui sourire ! Vois-tu, il y a peu de choses qui me mettent en colère, comme par exemple, le fait qu'on fasse du bruit alors que je veux boire mon thé en toute tranquillité ! Malheureusement pour toi … !

Cessant de sourire, il déploya ses ailes, tout en s'écriant :

_Tuer des enfants est ce qui me rend le plus furieux !

_A … Attends ! Ce n'est pas moi qui les ait tué ! Moi, je suis juste chargé de déposer les corps un peu partout !

_Dans ce cas, dis-moi tout de suite qui est le tueur !

_Si je parle, je veux l'immunité totale !

Le saisissant à la gorge, Run rugit :

_Si tu parles tout de suite, tu pourras peut-être éviter un séjour à la salle des tortures, ce qui est déjà pas mal pour une ordure de ton espèce ! Mais si tu décides de te taire, je laisserai Esdeath s'occuper elle-même de ton cas !

_Kalgon ! C'est Kalgon !

* * *

Courant en direction de l'entrepôt abandonné, Caruma affirma :

_C'est une chance ! En fin de compte, Niks nous a beaucoup aidé !

_Si ce qu'il a dit est vrai, et si Kalgon est réellement le responsable de tout ceci, il aura été d'une grande aide ! approuva Wendy ! Et toi aussi, Caruma ! Merci pour tout !

_Pourquoi nous aides-tu en fait ? l'interrogea alors Seryu ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous ne sommes pas amies ! Alors pourquoi ? C'est comme la fois où tu es resté prêt de moi pour soigner ma blessure à la tête ! Pourquoi as-tu fait cela alors que j'avais pour objectif de te tuer ?

_Pourquoi m'as tu épargné ce jour-là ? lui demanda tout à coup Caruma.

_Je … Je n'en ais aucune idée !

_Eh bien, moi aussi ! Disons que j'ai très vite constaté que tu avais besoin d'aide ! Voilà sûrement pourquoi je l'ai fait ! Et pour ma raison de vous aider, je crois que je me sens redevable envers toi, pour m'avoir épargné ! C'est tout ! Et si mon aide te permet de cesser de me voir comme une criminelle, je suis heureuse de le faire !

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Seryu ne put s'empêcher de sentir un nouveau conflit dans sa tête, tandis que plusieurs voix se battaient pour tenter de savoir si ce que cette fille disait était vrai ou non.

Finalement, ce fut d'un simple murmure, qu'elle dit :

_Merci !

_Hein ?

_Non, rien, laisses tomber !

Ayant une bien meilleure écoute que Caruma, Wendy sourit quelque peu en constatant que Seryu semblait avoir fait disparaître une partie de son hostilité envers Caruma.

« Est-elle en train de comprendre ? De comprendre que les gens pauvres ne représenta pas le mal de la société ? »


	30. Wendy vs Kalgon

**Chapitre 29**

Levant le visage, Logue se mit à regarder tout autour d'elle. Très vite, elle constata qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit, ni même la moindre présence. Elle était actuellement seule dans l'entrepôt, avec les cadavres comme seule compagnie.

« Il est parti ? »

Attendant de savoir si Kalgon s'était bel et bien absenté, elle finit par se lever et profita du fait d'avoir les mains et les pieds libres pour s'enfuir en direction de la porte d'entrée. Se mettant ensuite sur le pointe des pieds, elle commença à s'emparer de la poignée et s'efforça de la baisser. Néanmoins, elle eut beau s'acharner, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle était verrouillé et, sans clé, Logue n'avait aucune chance de l'ouvrir.

_Oh non !

_Que fais-tu ?

Se figeant alors, Logue se retourna pour apercevoir Kalgon entrer dans la pièce, avec ce qui ressemblait à des vêtements délabrées dans la main, couverts de sang.

_Je suis ici, ma lumière ! Je suis allé te chercher des vêtements que ces démons portaient sur eux ! Allez, viens maintenant !

_Non ! rétorqua Logue, en frappant alors la porte avec ses poings ! Je veux partir ! Maman ! Papa ! Venez me chercher !

_Partir ? s'étonna Kalgon, en marchant vers elle ! Mais pourquoi ? Tu es ma lumière ! Je suis celui qui mérite d'être à tes côtés, de profiter de ta pureté !

Entendant alors Logue se mettre à sangloter, il déclara ensuite :

_Tu ne dois pas pleurer, voyons ! N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a dit de sourire ? Allez, fais moi un joli sourire !

Pensant alors à ce qu'il avait fait à la fillette de tout à l'heure, Logue se retourna soudain vers lui, pour afficher un regard de haine, tandis que des larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues :

_Non ! Vous êtes un méchant ! Je vous déteste !

À cet instant, Kalgon lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains, tandis que sa vue se troubla. Envahit par la colère, la pureté du cœur de Logue était en train de disparaître, pour laisser place à de l'obscurité dû à sa soudain haine.

_Que … ? Que … ? Ma lumière !

Sentant alors son cerveau le faire souffrir, il finit par afficher un regard fou en direction de Logue, tout en marmonnant :

_Tu n'es pas ma lumière !

Et avant que Logue ne puisse faire quelque chose, Kalgon était juste devant elle, et leva le bras en l'air.

_Tu n'es qu'un démon !

Quittant alors le sol, des blocs de pierres recouvrirent tout à coup son bras, le faisant ressembler à celui d'un golem.

_Je vais te tuer ! rugit l'homme, en lui envoyant son poing vers sa tête.

Apeuré par ce qu'elle voyait, Logue sentit ses jambes trembler et finit par s'effondrer par terre, sans s'en rendre compte. Se baissant ainsi, elle parvint, sans le vouloir, à se mettre hors de la trajectoire de l'impact. Brisant la porte, le poing de l'homme pulvérisa cette dernière.

_Grrr ! Restes tranquille !

Se faufilant soudain entre ses jambes, Logue se retrouva derrière lui et se mit à courir pour s'enfuir loin de ce monstre. Pourtant, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la silhouette de ce dernier se retrouve derrière elle, avant qu'une imposante main ne l' agrippe au cou. Privé d'air, Logue se fit ensuite soulevé au-dessus du sol, tandis que Kalgon rugit :

_Tu vas payer pour m'avoir trompé !

Ne pouvant que gesticuler faiblement, Logue sentit ses forces l'abandonner au fur et à mesure que les secondes passèrent.

_Meurs et va en enfer !

_SKY DRAGON'S ROQUETTE !

Fusant vers lui, plusieurs missiles entourés par une tornade de vent finirent par percuter son dos, créant ainsi une grande explosion lors de l'impact.

Se sentant projeter dans les airs, Logue perdit connaissance et finit par être attraper par une paire de mains, tandis que Caruma s'écria :

_J'ai attrapé la fille !

_Très bien, dans ce cas, va dehors ! lui ordonna Wendy.

_Nous, on s'occupe de se débarrasser de ce mécréant ! assura Seryu, tandis que Koro prit son apparence bestial.

Poussant soudain un rugissement, Kalgon montra qu'il était encore en vie. Et pour cause, un mur de pierre était soudain sortit du sol et était parvenu à le protéger de l'attaque combiné des deux filles.

_Tsss ! Alors ce que Niks nous a dit est vrai ! comprit Seryu ! Il a le pouvoir d'un teigu !

_Il semble pouvoir contrôler la roche ! remarqua Wendy.

Fixant alors les nouvelles venues, Kalgon hurla :

_Pour qui vous prenez-vous, sales démons ? J'étais sur le point de faire disparaître cette source de ténèbres de cette planète !

Prêtant à peine attention à ses paroles, Wendy s'agenouilla soudain pour regarder le cadavre d'un enfant, qui était à ses pieds. La prenant délicatement, elle passa sa main sur sa gorge, pour découvrir qu'elle était belle et bien morte.

_Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle alors, d'un ton calme ! Pourquoi as-tu tué toutes ces personnes ?

_Hein ? Elles n'étaient que les ténèbres de cette ville ! Il n'y avait pas un gramme de pureté en elles ! Elles étaient destinés à devenir le mal ! C'est pour cela que je les ais tués !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'un violent coup frappe l'entrepôt tout entier. Étant sur le point de quitter ce dernier, Caruma perdit l'équilibre, tandis que Seryu mit ses bras devant son visage pour empêcher le vent de fouetter ce dernier.

Immobile, quant à lui, Kalgon vit Wendy se relever, tout en marmonnant :

_C'est ça ton excuse ? Tu as tué tous ces enfants pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot ?

S'apprêtant à répliquer, Kalgon fut soudain surpris par l'aspect que prenait l'âme de Wedny. Elle n'était plus l'âme d'un humain. Non, elle prenait la forme de celle d'une créature bien plus puissante . Un monstre doté de pouvoirs dépassant l'entendement.

_Mais que … ?

_Ces filles n'avaient même pas dix ans ! rugit Wendy ! Et tu oses prétendre qu'elles étaient le mal et qu'elles méritaient de mourir ?

Serrant le poing, elle déclara :

_Je ne veux pas tuer des gens ! Mais toi … ! Toi … !

Fixant Kalgon avec un regard de pure haine, elle rugit :

_Tu ne mérites certainement de continuer à vivre !

_Oh, tais-toi ! Tu m'agaces ! s'écria Kalgon, en courant droit vers elle.

Étant déjà en possession du Numéro 2, Seryu se positionna devant Wendy tout en souriant diaboliquement :

_Tiens, un petit cadeau de ma part !

Laissant partir trois des missiles qui lui restait, Seryu les vit se précipiter droit vers Kalgon. Pourtant, loin d'être impressionné, ce dernier retroussa l'une de ses manches, pour montrer un bracelet en argent, qu'il se mit à presser.

Aussitôt, sortant du sol, des blocs de pierre se mirent à flotter dans les airs, et se retrouvèrent devant les missiles. Les percutant, ces derniers explosèrent, créant ainsi un nuage de fumée. Profitant de ce dernier, Kalgon continua sa course, et finit par se retrouver devant Seryu.

_Koro ! Numéro … !

Trop tard. Recouvrant de nouveau son bras de pierre, Kalgon parvint à la frapper au niveau de son menton. Ressentant une force destructrice, Seryu se fit ensuite expulsé en direction du plafond et traversa littéralement se détruire.

Crachant du sang, elle continua son vol, avant de redescendre et de s'écraser contre le toit de l'entrepôt.

_Seryu ! s'apeura Caruma.

_Un démon de moins ! se réjouit Kalgon.

Positionnant à temps ses bras pour se protéger, il bloqua un coup de pied de Wendy, tandis que cette dernière s'écria :

_Tu vas le payer !

_Tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis ! rétorqua l'homme, en l'éjectant contre un mur d'un simple mouvement de bras ! Je suis un ancien capitaine de l'armée ! Non seulement je suis puissant mais, en plus, je connais la véritable façade de la capitale !

Ouvrant grands ses bras, il s'écria :

_Nous ne sommes entourés que par le néant et moi seul peut le voir ! Il est donc mon devoir de purger ce monde ! Je dois trouver les rares anges de cette planète ; les rassembler pour qu'ils forment une nouvelle communauté et tuer tout le reste du monde !

Se remettant debout, Wendy essuya son menton où un filet de sang avait coulé. Puis, elle s'écria :

_Jamais je ne te laisserais faire !

La fixant, Kalgon eut la surprise de voir une partie de ses cheveux changés de couleur.

_Hum ?

Fixant les cadavres à ses pieds, Wendy rugit :

_Tu n'es pas un homme ! Tu es un véritable monstre !

Reculant, Caruma ne pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait, tandis qu'elle aperçut les cheveux de l'enfant viré au rose.

_Wen … Wendy ?

_Que se soit ici ou à Fiore, jamais je ne pourrais pardonner un type comme toi qui tue des enfants !

Sentant de fortes rafales de vent le faire reculer, tandis que la chevelure de Wendy avait totalement changé, Kalgon rétorqua :

_Tu ne pourras jamais me comprendre !

Volant soudain jusqu'à lui, Wendy se retrouva devant son visage, tout en affirmant :

_Et j'en suis contente ! Jamais je ne voudrais être comme toi !

Un puissant coup de poing ravagea alors le visage de Kalgon.

* * *

Crachant de nouveau du sang, Seryu peinait à faire le moindre mouvement, tandis qu'elle sentait son corps tout entier être prit de vertiges. Respirant avec difficulté, elle avait la tête qui tournait, tandis que le goût du sang imprégnait sa bouche.

« Ce type … je l'ai sous-estimé ! »

Entendant alors des bruits de collision, en dessous d'elle, elle comprit bien vite qu'un combat opposait actuellement Kalgon et Wendy. Bien trop faible pour pouvoir y participer, elle décida d'aider Wendy en faisant la jeune chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire.

Visant le ciel, elle activa le dernier missile qui lui restait et le fit décoller.

* * *

Volant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Run survolait les quartiers pauvres à la recherche de l'entrepôt où se cachait Kalgon.

« Qui est ce type, bon sang ? J'ai beau y réfléchir encore et encore, rien ne me permet de faire un rapprochement entre Champ et ce Kalgon ? Ne serais-ce donc pas lui, alors ? »

Soudain, son regard capta une silhouette e face de lui, en train de s'élever dans le ciel, avant d'exploser.

_Un missile ? s'étonna-t-il.

« Seryu ! »

* * *

_C'était quoi ça ? voulut savoir Kije, en percevant l'énorme bruit provenant du ciel.

_Un missile ! constata Kurome.

_Seryu et Wendy nous montre leur position ! comprit Wave, en ne perdant pas un instant pour courir en direction du bruit.

* * *

Faisant sortir des blocs de roche du sol, Kalgon utilisa son teigu pour les balancer en direction de Wendy. Les esquivant un à un, l'enfant n'eut aucun mal à se rapprocher de Kalgon, et tentant de lui donner un nouveau coup de poing.

Positionnant une pierre devant lui pour se protéger, l'homme eut la surprise de l'entendre de fissurer avant d'exploser sous l'attaque de Wendy.

_SKY DRAGON'S WINGS !

Frappé au torse, l'homme laissa échapper un filet de salive, avant de s'écraser contre un mur.

_Sale démon ! Comment oses-tu te mettre en travers du chemin divin ?

Marchant simplement vers lui, Wendy avoua :

_Seryu m'énerve beaucoup quand elle tente de me faire comprendre qu'elle fait le bien avec sa fausse justice ! Néanmoins, ce n'est rien comparé à ta vision du monde et à tes méfaits ! Elle, au moins, je sais qu'elle ne s'en prendra jamais à des enfants !

_Les enfants sont la source du mal de cette terre ! répliqua Kalgon, en faisant éparpiller de grosses pierres tout autour de Wendy ! Ils sont ceux qui mèneront l'Empire à sa perte !

Se fracassant les uns après les autres, les pierres recouvrir le corps de Wendy. Pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, toutes se firent repousser sur les côtés par de puissants vents, permettant à Wendy de continuer sa marche.

_Les enfants ne font que suivre l'exemple des adultes ! Si un adulte montre de la bienveillance comme le fait Bols, son enfant ne pourra qu'en faire autant ! Les enfants peuvent très bien être ceux qui mèneront cette ville à sa perte ou qui, au contraire, la sauveront ! Mais ce n'est certainement pas à toi de décider quel enfant mérite de vivre ou non !

_Mais tais-toi ! ordonna Kalgon, en tentant de la frapper de nouveau.

Esquivant son poing, Wendy sauta en l'air avant de frapper Kalgon au visage. Le faisant tomber à terre, elle atterrit sur son torse, à califourchon, tout en armant son poing qu'elle entoura de vent.

_Tu vas payer pour tout le mal que tu as fait !

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de gentillesse en elle. Juste de la haine … et une envie de vengeance. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Wendy ne ressentait rien de plus qu'une envie meurtrière et était prête à tout pour la satisfaire.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle allait frapper l'homme, ce dernier finit par mettre ses mains devant son visage, avant de la supplier.

_Non, pitié ! Ne me tues pas ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

S'immobilisant à cet instant, Wendy l'entendit se mettre à sangloter, tandis qu'il affirma :

_Je veux juste … Je veux juste changer la capitale ! Rien de plus ! Je veux que nous puissions tous vivre heureux !

_Et tu as massacré des enfants pour cela ?

_C'est la voix dans ma tête ! assura soudain Kalgon ! Elle m'a dit de le faire !

'' Kalgon est un fou, depuis le jour où on lui a tiré une balle dans la tête ! lui avait dit Niks.''

Toujours figé, Wendy ne put que regarder Kalgon continuer de pleurer, avec le poing prêt à le terrasser. Pourtant, tout en serrant les dents, elle finit par baisser sa main, tandis que ses cheveux

reprirent leur couleur initial.

_Je suis incapable de te tuer ! Néanmoins, pour tout les crimes que tu as fait, je t'arrête pour … !

Le poing de Kalgon la frappa alors dans l'estomac l'éjectant contre un mur.

_Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! ricana Kalgon.

_WENDY ! s'écria Caruma, en courant vers elle.

_Toi, disparaît ! lui ordonna Kalgon, en balançant un bloc de roc vers elle.

Ne pouvant alors que sauter en arrière, Caruma dût serrer d'avantage le corps de Logue pour l'empêcher de le lâcher. Se retrouvant alors seule face au monstre en face d'elle, elle fixa le seul être qui pouvait encore les aider.

_Koro, attaques le !

Néanmoins, le teigu ne fit rien. Toujours sous sa forme bestiale, le monstre n'avait fait que grogner depuis que l'homme avait envoyer Seryu valdinguer dans les airs. Pourtant, il n'avait rien tenté de plus.

_Koro ?

_Ha ha ha ! ricana Kalgon ! Il ne fera rien ! Tant que sa maîtresse ne lui aura donner aucun ordre, il ne fera rien pour t'aider ! Dommage pour toi !

Entendant cela, Caruma recula davantage de lui, tout en insistant :

_Koro, attaques le ! Par pitié !

_Inutile ! Ce n'est pas un animal ! Juste un stupide teigu ayant besoin d'ordres pour avoir un semblant de vie ! Ils ne sont fait que pour nous servir !

Une pierre ricocha alors contre son visage, attirant son attention. Adosser contre un mur de l'entrepôt, Wendy était incapable de se relever. N'ayant pas d'autres options, elle s'était emparé de quelques pierres, à ses pieds, qu'elel jetait maintenant sur Kalgon.

_Les teigus ne sont pas que des armes ! Eux aussi ressentent des sentiments ! Ne les traitent comme s'ils n'étaient rien !

Fixant alors Koro, elle s'écria :

_Koro, je sais que tu veux le faire ! Alors attaques !

Grognant d'avantage, le chien laissa ses muscles se contracter. Cependant, au grand soulagement de Kalgon, il resta toujours à sa place.

_Tsss ! Des belles paroles pour prouver le contraire ! Décidément, tu ne fais que … !

Des projectiles tranchants perforèrent soudain le mur manquant de peu de le toucher.

_Que … ?

Se retrouvant ensuite briser, un morceau de mur s'écroula permettant de voir une silhouette ailée entrer dans le bâtiment. Souriant, en la reconnaissant , Wendy marmonna :

_Run !

Se posant alors prêt d'elle, l'homme remarqua :

_Il semble que tu ais livré un dur combat, Wendy ! Laisses moi la place !

_Hé, t'es qui toi ? l'interrogea Kalgon ! Tu sembles être un ange mais je vois aussi le mal en toi !

Se retournant vers lui, Run perdit son sourire, au fur et à mesure qu'il observait la scène. N'ayant besoin de personne pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait, il fixa simplement Kalgon puis les enfants morts au sol et enfin Caruma tenant Logue dans ses bras tandis qu'elle se cachait derrière Koro.

Finalement, il affirma :

_Je comprends !

Serrant le poing, il lança un regard meurtrier à Kalgon, tout en affirmant :

_Dommage pour toi, mon grand !

Battant des ailes pour gagner de la hauteur, il affirma :

_Comparé à Wendy, je n'aurais aucune pitié à te tuer !


	31. émotions après un combat

**Chapitre 30**

_Plus vite ! s'écria Wave.

Pourtant, il eut beau courir à fond, il se faisait distancer par Bols qui, malgré son lourd teigu, était en train de courir en tête de groupe.

_Si jamais ce type a fait le moindre mal à ma fille, je lui promets de n'avoir pitié !

Arrivant alors devant l'entrepôt de Kalgon, il vit la porte de ce dernier exploser, à cet instant, tandis qu'un corps fit projeté.

_Hum ?

Retrouvant à temps son équilibre, Kalgon planta ses pieds dans le sol pour ralentir sa course et se stoppa net tandis qu'il lança un regard noir à Run. Sortant à son tour du bâtiment, l'homme fit suivit par Caruma.

Commençant alors à se réveiller, Logue finit par reprendre ses esprits, tandis qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Caruma. Ne reconnaissant pas cette dernière, elle parut surprise de l'apercevoir. Puis, de la peur se fit voir dans son visage quand elle aperçut Kalgon en face d'eux.

_Hiiii, pas lui ! Il est méchant !

_Logue ! cria soudain Kije, en apercevant sa fille.

_Maman !

Voyant, à son tour, le reste des Jaegers arriver, Kalgon se mit à grogner :

_Décidément, vous êtes nombreux à vouloir contrecarrer mes plans divins !

_T'es qui, toi ? l'interrogea Wave, en empoignant Grand Chariot.

_Run ? Ça va ? voulut savoir Kurome, tout en se saisissant de son propre teigu ! Wendy et Seryu ne sont pas avec toi ?

_Je … Je suis là ! affirma Wendy, en tentant tant bien que mal à sortir du bâtiment, tout en posant la main contre un mur.

_Tsss ! Quand vas-tu apprendre à mourir ? rugit Kalgon.

Pris soudain d'un mauvais pressentiment, il recouvra à temps son corps de pierre, tandis que des flammes menacèrent de le consumer.

_Toi ! s'écria Bols, avec Rubicante dans ses mains ! Qu'as-tu essayé de faire à ma fille ?

_Hmmm ? Tu es le père de ce démon ? À voir ta tête, cela m'étonne pas ! Tu veux la vérité ? J'ai tenté de sauver cet empire en la tuant ! Néanmoins, il a fallut que cette gamine aux cheveux bleus m'en empêche !

_Grrr ! Impardonnable ! affirma Wave ! Si je comprends bien, c'est toi qui a aussi tué le reste des enfants ! N'es-tu donc aucun regret ?

_Non, aucun ! Ces filles n'étaient pas la lumière que je recherchais ! Elles ne méritaient donc pas de vivre ! Tout comme vous !

Assemblant alors deux blocs de roche pour en créer un plus gros, il finit par le balancer vers eux.

_Mourrez !

_Ridicule ! affirma Kurome.

Plaçant simplement Yatsufusa devant elle, elle fit un très léger mouvement, qui suffit à couper la roche en deux parties bien nettes.

_Tu ne pourras jamais nous avoir avec ce genre d'attaques pitoyables !

S'apprêtant à pester, Kalgon sauta en arrière pour éviter une pluie de plumes tranchantes envoyés par Run, avant de créer un bouclier de roc afin de se protéger des flammes de Bols.

_Mais vous allez me ficher la paix, à la fin ?

Puis, soudain, tout en esquivant, il put entrevoir Caruma en train de courir loin de lui, tout en emmenant Logue vers Kije.

_Maman ! pleura l'enfant, tandis que sa mère courut vers elle.

_Logue, mon enfant ! J'étais si inquiète !

_Pas question de la laisser vivre ! rugit Kalgon, en positionnant sa main vers le trio.

Aussitôt, une partie du mur en pierre d'un bâtiment se disloqua et fusa droit vers les jeunes femmes, qui ne purent que crier de peur, en le voyant arriver sur elles.

_Kije ! Logue ! s'horrifia Bols, en essayant de pointer Rubicante vers le mur de pierre.

_Trop tard ! gloussa Kalgon.

Pourtant, son sourire disparut à l'instant même où un violent coup de froid se fit ressentir. Étant alors recouvert de glace, le mur en pierre se retrouva gelé au sol, ne pouvant alors plus bouger. Et s'essayant sur lui, une silhouette se mit à ricaner :

_Niveau attaque, je n'ai pas grand-chose à redire ! Néanmoins, lors d'une bataille, il faut toujours savoir surveiller ses arrières !

_Gé … Général ?

_Esdeath ? s'étonna Wendy.

_Toi ? rugit Kalgon, en grinçant des dents.

_Oh, une vielle connaissance ! remarqua la jeune femme, en regardant l'homme ! Qui es-tu déjà ? Donjon ? Dragon ? Ah oui ! Capitaine Kalgon, si je ne m'abuse !

_Sale garce ! Esdeath ! Tu n'es rien d'autre que Satan incarné !

_En attendant, celui qui a commis le mal, aujourd'hui, n'est d'autre que toi ! Néanmoins, tu m'as l'air bien plus divertissant que le pitoyable monstre que j'ai tué tout à l'heure ! Voyons voir ce que tu vaux ! Jaegers, occupez-vous de lui !

_Avec plaisir ! assurèrent-ils, en se positionnant à ses côtés, en face de Kalgon.

_Vous pensez vraiment avoir une chance face à moi ! cracha ce dernier, en appuyant une nouvelle fois sur son bracelet ! Mon teigu est le plus puissant qui soit ! Il n'aura jamais le moindre équivalent !

Le recouvrant de nouveau, les blocs de pierre l'entourant finirent par lui créer une solide armure, faisant ainsi grossir sa silhouette.

_Vous n'avez aucune chance, face à moi ! Je suis invincible, désormais !

Puis, faisant voltiger d'autres rochers dans le ciel, il ricana :

_Je vais vous écraser comme de vulgaires insectes ! Préparez-vous à souffrir !

Pourtant, tout s'arrêta en l'espace d'une seconde. Tel un trait de lumière, Kurome était passé derrière lui, tout en remettant Yatsufusa dans son fourreau. N'ayant même pas eut le temps de la voir, Kalgon sentit ses bras se détacher du reste de son corps, emportant son teigu jusqu'au sol.

_Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il, alors que les blocs de roche en lévitation finirent par tomber ! C'est impossible !

_Pour les meurtres que tu as commis, je n'aurais aucune pitié ! rugit Wave ! GRAND CHARIOT !

Recouvert de sa propre armure, le garçon courut vers Kalgon, et lui asséna un puissant coup de poing qui détruisit son armure de pierre au niveau de son abdomen. Reculant de plusieurs mètres, Kalgon posa un genou au sol, tout en crachant ses triples.

_Non, mes … plans divins !

_Tu ne pourras jamais vaincre la justice !

Sautant alors du toit, Seryu dirigea son poing en direction du dos de Kalgon et parvint à détruire la pierre qui recouvrait ce dernier, en une frappe.

Grognant une nouvelle fois de douleur, Kalgon se mit à crier :

_Non ! La lumière doit être de mon côté ! Je … les dieux doivent être de mon côté !

_Tu parles sans arrêt de néant et de lumière, sans comprendre quelque chose ! s'écria Wendy ! Tu es le néant et, à cause de cela, tu fais fuir la lumière de toi !

L'entendant, Kalgon fut pris d'une montée de rage, et courut vers elle tout en poussant un simple cri de rage :

_Je vais te tordre le cou !

_SKY DRAGON'S ROAR !

_N'oses même plus revenir sur cette planète ! rugit Bols, en faisant jaillir des flammes.

_Vas en enfer ! renchérit Run, en balançant des plumes tranchantes.

Fusionnant alors, les trois attaques formèrent une tornade de feu tranchante qui atteignit Kalgon et détruit son corps, maintenant que ce dernier n'était plus protégé par son armure de pierre.

_Impossible ! hurla-t-il, tandis que les flammes consumèrent son corps ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Fixant alors Wendy, il eut la surprise de voir son âme changer de nouveau. Constatant que Kalgon avait perdu, pour de bon, cette bataille, Wendy ne ressentit plus la moindre haine contre lui, sachant que cela serait dorénavant inutile.

De ce fait, quittant son corps, la haine et la colère laissèrent face à la pureté, qui illumina de nouveau son âme.

_Que … ? la lumière ?

Tendant la main vers Wendy, il s'écria :

_Depuis tout ce temps, tu étais ma lumière ?

_Je ne sais pas qui je suis vis à vis de toi ! assura Wendy, en s'en allant alors ! Néanmoins, lumière ou non, tu as fait de moi ton ennemie ! Et maintenant, tu en payes les conséquences !

_J'ai … combattu la lumière divine ? Pourquoi ais-je fait cela ?

Ce fut les derniers mots de Kalgon, avant qu'il ne disparaisse parmi les flammes.

« Parce que le mal combat toujours la lumière ! pensa Wendy. »

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, Wendy ne fit que fixer le plafond, tandis qu'elle repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle était responsable de la mort de Kalgon. Et, malgré les horreurs qu'il avait commis, ainsi que le fait de lui avoir laissé une chance de se rendre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

« Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait aucun droit de tuer les autres ! Et pourtant, j'ai fini par le tuer moi-même ! Est-ce que je vaux vraiment mieux que lui ? »

Ouvrant soudain sa porte, Wave s'écria :

_Hé, Wendy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Hum ? Wave ?

Se retrouvant soudain sous le bras du jeune homme, Wendy se fit transporter hors de sa chambre, avant d'être emmené dans la salle à manger.

_Je l'ai emmené ! affirma Wave.

_Quoi ? s'étonna l'enfant, alors qu'il finit par la lâcher.

Aussitôt, elle aperçut Kurome et Run assis au niveau de la table, ainsi que Kije et Logue sur un canapé.

_Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps à venir ! remarqua Run, avec un petit sourire.

_C'est malpoli de faire attendre les autres, pour manger ! affirma Kurome, malgré le fait d'avoir un biscuit à la bouche.

_Que ? Quoi ?

_Merci beaucoup ! s'écria alors Kije.

S'avançant vers Wendy, la jeune femme se courba alors devant elle, tout en s'écriant :

_Du fond du cœur, merci ! Sans vous, Logue serait morte !

_Je … Ce n'est pas que grâce à moi ! rétorqua Wendy ! Il y a aussi Seryu et Caruma qui m'ont aidé ! Ainsi que Niks et Run ! Sans eux, je n'aurais rien pu faire !

_Seryu nous a raconté tout ce qui vous ait arrivé ! rétorqua Run ! Et si tu n'avais pas pris les paroles de Caruma au sérieux, jamais l'un d'entre nous n'aurait pu arriver à temps ! Non seulement, tu as agit comme il le fallait pour trouver sa piste, et tu as combattu ce monstre avec brio ! Tu es la seule qui mérite d'être félicité !

_Mais je … ! Mais je … !

L'énorme silhouette de Bols se fit alors voir derrière elle.

_Wendy, je … !

L'attrapant alors, il la souleva au-dessus du sol, avant de la serrer contre lui. Dans le processus, il parvint à fissurer un os ou deux, faisant grimacer l'enfant. Pourtant, Wendy conserva le silicone, tandis qu'elle entendit Bols marmonner :

_Merci ! Merci, Wendy ! Je ne saurais comment te remercier !

Tentant de lui sourire, Wendy finit par dire :

_C'est bon ! On est amis, non ? Il est de notre devoir de se protéger les uns les autres ainsi que les êtres qui nous ont chers ! C'est ma façon de voir les choses !

_Peu importe la façon de voir les choses ! Rétorqua Bols, en la lâchant ! Dorénavant, j'ai une énorme dette envers toi ! Et saches que je ferais tout pour la rembourser ! Quittes à me faire tuer à

ta place ! Wendy, encore merci !

Encore plus gêné par le fait d'être félicité par tout le monde, Wendy tenta désespéramment de faire

changer la discussion :

_Euh, au fait … où est Seryu ?

_Elle est partie depuis un moment ! lui apprit Wave ! Elle a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à régler !

_Quelque chose à régler ?

* * *

Expirant une colonne de fumée, Niks retira l'embout de sa pipe de sa bouche, tout en comprenant :

_Donc, ce monstre est mort !

_Oui ! lui assura Caruma ! Les Jaegers ont pu le tuer ! Dorénavant, les enfants n'ont plus de raison d'avoir peur !

_Ce n'est que provisoire ! rétorqua un homme, qui avait entendu l'histoire de Caruma.

_Peu importe ce que cet homme a fait, cela ne va rien changer pour notre sécurité ! Remarqua une jeune femme ! Les gardes ne viendront jamais ici pour patrouiller ! Nous sommes de nouveau livrer à nous même !

_En gros, nous allons connaître une paix de quelques jours, avant que quelque chose d'autre ne nous tombe dessus ! opina Niks, en fumant de nouveau.

Reculant soudain, un homme s'écria :

_La … la revoilà !

_Hein ? fit tout le monde, en se tournant dans la même direction.

Aussitôt, des cris apeurés firent poussés, tandis que beaucoup s'écartèrent du chemin de la nouvelle venue.

_Toi ? rugit Niks, en crispant son visage.

_Seryu ? s'étonna Caruma, en la voyant marcher vers eux ! Mais que viens-tu faire ici ?

Cachant son regard, la jeune fille se mit à lui sourire, tout en affirmant :

_Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps ! Disons juste que je tenais à revenir ici pour régler une petite affaire !

S'armant alors de morceaux de bois ou de pierres, divers personnes commencèrent à l'entourer, tout en l'interrogeant :

_Que veux-tu ?

_Tu voulais des informations sur Kalgon et Niks te les a donné ! Nous n'avons plus rien à t'apporter !

_Aucun de nous ne bossait pour lui ! Donc, tu ne trouveras aucun complice parmi nous !

Ne cessant de sourire, Seryu murmura alors :

_Koro !

Des cris de peur furent poussés, alors que le teigu prit sa forme bestial avant d'ouvrir la bouche vers eux.

_Ah ! À l'aide !

_Fuyez ! FUYEZ !

_Seryu, que fais-tu ? voulut savoir Caruma.

_Recraches ! dit alors Seryu.

Aussitôt, un coffre sortit de la bouche de Koro, et vint s'écraser aux pieds de la foule qui s'était formé.

_Que … ?

Jeté trop brutalement, le coffre en bois se détruit à moitié et laissa voir des pièces d'or.

_Quoi ? De … De l'argent ?

Regardant Caruma et Niks, Seryu affirma :

_Ceci est la récompense dû à la capture de Kalgon ! Par le fait de nous avoir mené juste à eux, il paraît évident que vous le méritez !

D'abord sceptique, un homme finit par tendre la main vers le coffre et ramassa une pièce. Reculant ensuite, il l'inspecta en détail, avant de mordre dedans. Aussitôt, il regarda Niks, avant d'affirmer :

_Se sont de vraies pièces d'or !

_Quoi ? s'étonna quelqu'un ! Mais avec une telle quantité d'argent, nous allons pouvoir acheté assez de nourriture pour des semaines !

_Je n'y crois pas ! Avec cette nouvelle augmentation des impôts, cet argent tombe à pic ! Personne n'avait plus rien !

_Hourra, on va pouvoir manger à notre faim !

_Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite ! rétorqua Seryu.

_Hum ?

_Sachez que, dorénavant, de vous est à l'œil ! affirma-t-elle ! De ce fait, je viendrais moi-même

patrouiller ici pour m'assurer qu'aucun pêché ne soit commis !

S'en allant alors, elle ajouta :

_Vous voilà prévenu, sales bandits !

Partant ainsi, elle s'éloigna du groupe, pour s'arrêter en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler :

_Seryu, attends !

_Hum ? s'étonna-t-elle, en voyant Caruma courir vers elle ! Que veux-tu ?

_C'est quoi ce mensonge ? l'interrogea Caruma ! Comparé aux autres, je sais lire et je sais que le journal ne dévoilait aucune récompense pour une personne s'en prenant essentiellement aux enfants de familles pauvres ! D'où sort cet argent ?

_Se sont mes économies ! L'argent que j'ai gagné en traquant des criminels !

_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Toutes ces personnes te détestent ! As-tu fait cela pour te sortir mieux envers eux ?

_Je ne l'ai fais que pour une raison ! Les gardes n'ont pas fait leur travail ici et cela a rendu la vie de ces gens pénible ! Voici de quoi les dédommager ! Mais ne pense même pas que je l'ai fait de bon corps ! Pour moi, vous êtes tous des criminels à surveiller !

_Seryu ! Tu le fais pour notre bien, pas vrai ? En fait, tu comptes patrouiller ici pour t'assurer de notre sécurité, hein ?

Grognant simplement, Seryu fit mine de s'en aller, quand Caruma sauta sur son dos avant de s'exclamer :

_Merci beaucoup, Seryu !

Sentant ses bras entourer son cou, la garde rugit :

_Que fais-tu ? Lâches-moi !

_Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi j'ai voulu te soigner ! assura Caruma, en posant sa tête contre le dos de Seryu ! Comme un médium, j'ai compris qu'un lien allait apparaître entre nous ! Un puissant lien qui allait nous unir toutes les deux !

Entendant cela, Seryu ne put s'empêcher de rougir, avant de finalement se dégager des bras de Caruma :

_Cesses de dire n'importe quoi, ignoble criminelle !

Puis, courant avec Koro à ses côtés, elle finit par quitter le quartier, sous le regard soudain illuminé de Caruma.

« Seryu … reviens vite me revoir ! »

* * *

_Allez, Wendy, profites-en ! ricana Wave.

Tenant à peine debout, ce dernier avait un verre de bière à la main, tout en tapotant l'épaule de Wendy de l'autre. Cette dernière, tenant un verre remplit de jus de fruit finit par dire :

_C'est beaucoup trop !

_Bols a préparé tout ceci pour fêter notre victoire ! assura Kurome, en désignant une table remplit de nourriture ! Cela serait un sacrilège de gaspiller !

Prenant alors un gros gigot, elle le fit disparaître en un instant, avant de recracher un os dans son assiette.

« Pour éviter le gaspillage, on peut lui faire confiance ! »

Se levant alors, Wendy s'écria :

_Je ...Je reviens tout de suite !

Sortant ensuite de la salle, elle se précipita vers le couloir où elle sentit son cœur se calmer un peu. Comme tout jours, le fait d'être le centre de l'attention l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise. Mais là, s'en était trop pour la jeune fille, qui avait l'impressionné d'être remercié alors qu'elle ne le méritait même pas.

De plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une énorme culpabilité. Plus les jours passaient, et plus son attachement pour les Jaegers devenaient plus important.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Bols et elle avaient développé une véritable amitié, qui était arrivé à son apogée, ce soir même. Wave et Run étaient des personnes sympathique qui faisait souvent rire Wendy, pour le premier, et à qui le second donnait de nombreux conseils. Elle était loin d'avoir une relation aussi forte avec Kurome. Néanmoins, en ce moment même, il arrivait maintenant à la jeune fille de donner un peu de sa nourriture ce qui , d'après Wave, était une réelle preuve d'une amitié entre les deux filles.

Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait Seryu. Si Wendy devait chercher son contraire, Seryu représentait cette personne. Elle était froide, cruelle, sans pitié et ne ressentait pas la moindre culpabilité. De nombreuses fois, Wendy avait voulu partir loin d'elle, tellement Seryu lui faisait peur. Et pourtant … pourtant, Seryu changeait.

Cela se voyait à peine, et beaucoup aurait pu dire le contraire. Cependant, Wendy en était certaine, Seryu commençait à cesser d'être une meurtrière fan de justice. Oui, tant qu'elle était avec elle, Wendy se sentait capable de lui faire comprendre le vrai sens de la justice. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle la considérait vraiment comme son amie.

Et ce fut pour cette raison, qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser de tout cela. Bien sûr, son amitié avec Natsu et Gadjeel était inébranlable, mais il n'en restait pas moins que sa relation avec les Jaegers était devenue bien plus importante que celle qu'elle avait eu le temps de nouer avec Night Raid. Maintenant, elle ne saurait plus qui aidé ou protéger, durant une confrontation impliquant les deux groupes.

« Que dois-je faire, maintenant ? »

_Hé, Wendy ?

Ayant à peine le temps de lever son regard, l'enfant attrapa in extremis un projectile ayant été jeté en direction de son visage.

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-elle, en voyant le cornet de glace qu'elle tenait à la main.

S'agaçant vers elle, Esdeath affirma :

_Profites-bien de ce moment car je sens qu'il va falloir attendre longtemps avant que je te redise ce genre de discours !

Posant la main sur son épaule, elle déclara :

_Tu as fait du bon travail, Wendy ! Tu peux être fière de toi !

_Général ?

_Continue à travailler dur et deviens plus forte ! lui conseilla Esdeath, avant de la doubler.

Restant immobile, Wendy se mit alors à penser à Kalgon, à ce qu'il avait dit concernant le néant de l'Empire, puis elle repensa à l'état pittoresque où vivait Niks, Caruma ainsi que que tous ces pauvres gens.

Finalement, se tournant vers Esdeath, elle l'interrogea :

_Vous vous rappelez de ce que je vous ais dit, concernant le fait de vouloir faire changer l'Empire ?

_Hum ? Oui, pourquoi ?

_Pour y arriver, je ne vois qu'un seul moyen ! Je vais prendre votre place de général !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Esdeath se tourne vers elle, avant de lui demander :

_Hein ? Ais-je mal entendu ? Où bien es-tu en train d'affirmer vouloir ma place … de général ?

_Aujourd'hui même, je suis incapable d'égaler votre puissance, et je l'admets sans en avoir honte ! Néanmoins, comme vous me l'avez déjà dit, je peux m'améliorer et atteindre un niveau de puissance supérieur à celui des autres ! Et c'est pour cela que je suis certaine qu'un jour, ma force égalera avant de surpasser la vôtre ! Et le jour où cela arrivera, je vous prendrais votre titre de général !

Le visage d'Esdeath se retrouva alors collé au sien, tandis qu'un froid intense ankylosa le corps tout entier de Wendy.

_Es-tu vraiment en train de comprendre ce que tu dis ? J'en ais tué pour moins que cela ! Ne te surestimes pas juste parce que tu as réussis à faire quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui ! De tout le groupe, la plus puissante, parmi vous n'est d'autre que Kurome ! Face à son véritable pouvoir, tu n'as aucune chance contre elle, tandis qu'elle n'arrive pas à la cheville ! Quelles sont donc les chances que tu as de me vaincre ?

_Ne sous-estime pas la force d'un dragon ainsi que celle de Fairy Tail !

_La force d'un dragon, hein ?

La puissance coup de poing se logea dans le ventre de Wendy, menaçant de lui faire recracher ce qu'elle venait d'avaler. Prenant un certain plaisir à la voir s'écrouler à genoux, tout en plaquant ses mains devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir, Esdeath finit par s'accroupir avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur le front, qui surpris complètement Wendy.

_Dans ce cas, viens me voir ! À n'importe quelle heure de la journée, peu importe que je mange ou que je dorme ! Quand tu seras certaine que le moment sera présent, viens me voir et battons-nous ! Sois certaine que je t'attendrais avec impatience !

Puis, la laissant dans le couloir, elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

* * *

Se massant le ventre à l'endroit où Esdeath l'avait frappé, Wendy ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère contre elle, en étant certaine qu'elle n'a même pas essayé de retenir son coup.

« Elle est vraiment aussi puissante qu'Erza ! »

Marchant actuellement dans la ville alors qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors, Wendy s'était dirigée vers un endroit bien précis. Y arrivant finalement, elle fixa l'église en face d'elle, avant de passer dans la cour extérieure.

Comme l'aurait parié Wendy, elle aperçut Seryu, assisse en tailleur face à la tombe de son père.

_Que veux-tu, Wendy ?

_Tout le monde a décidé de faire la fête et tu es la seule personne à ne pas être venue ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Lançant un dernier regard à la tombe de son père, Seryu fit descendre Koro qui s'était allongé sur ses jambes, avant de se mettre debout.

_Marchons un peu !

La suivant ainsi, Wendy la lâcha marcher devant elle, sas rien dire. Néanmoins, au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par ouvrir la bouche. Comme si elle avait deviné sa prochaine question, Seryu rétorqua :

_Quoi qu'il arrive, Night Raid sera toujours mon ennemi ! Il est l'ennemi de l'Empire !

_Pourquoi, Seryu ? Après ce que tu as vu et entendu, ne comprends-tu pas que Night Raid a une véritable raison de se battre contre l'Empire ? Il a de fortes inégalités dans toute la ville et personne ne bouge le petit doigt pour arrêter cela ! Des meurtres sont perpétués ; des disparitions ne sont pas signalées ; des milliers de personnes vivent dans la misère la plus totale … ! L'Empire est loin d'être celui que tu vois, Seryu !

_Je … Je le sais très bien ! affirma Seryu ! Aujourd'hui, je l'ai compris ! Mas cela ne change pas au fait que je considère l'armée révolutionnaire comme mon ennemi !

_Mais enfin, Seryu … !

S'arrêtant alors, la garde s'écria soudain :

_Mais je dois faire changer des choses !

Serrant le poing, elle affirma :

_Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tous ces gens volaient de la nourriture ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi autant de personnes critiquaient l'Empire ! Je ne comprenais rien de tout cela !

Finissant par sentir une larme de frustration, elle se tourna vers Wendy, avant de lui demander :

_Wendy, suis-je une mauvaise personne ?

La regardant tout en ayant redouté cette question, Wendy finit par prendre un air sérieux :

_Si je te donnais de faux espoirs, jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner ! Seryu, pour moi, la personne qui te ressemblait le plus n'était sans nulle d'autre que Kalgon !

Étrangement, connaissant le tempérament de la garde, Wendy s'était attendu à un excès de rage de cette dernière. Pourtant, elle resta complètement stoïque permettant à Wendy de continuer :

_Même si tu voulais le bien, tu as finis petit à petit par faire souiller ton âme et tu t'es transformé en une machine à tuer ! Honnêtement, je comprends pourquoi beaucoup de personnes te détestent pour ce que tu as fait !

Hochant alors la tête, Seryu semblait comprendre les paroles de Wendy et détourna le regard :

_D'accord, je vois merci d'avoir été honnête !

_Cependant, moi, je te considère comme mon amie ! affirma Wendy.

_Ton … amie ?

_Oui ! Il est vrai que je trouve ta soi-disant « justice » barbare et horrible ! J'ai aussi horreur du fait que tu t'en prennes et que u tues les gens ! En fait, je pourrais te détester pour beaucoup de choses ! Pourtant, pour une étrange raison, je n'arrive pas à te haïr ! Peut-être parce que tu veux réellement faire le bien ou bien parce qu'au fond de cette affaire, tu es toi-même une victime de tout ceci !

Lui souriant, Wendy termina :

_Saches, en tout cas, que je suis contente d'être ta partenaire !

Lui tentant la main, elle s'écria :

_Prête à continuer à te battre pour un véritable monde meilleure ?

_Oui ! assura Seryu, en lui serrant aussitôt la main ! Je me battrai contre n'importe qui ! Mais maintenant que Kalgon est mort, je suis certaine que la capitaine va connaître une certaine forme de paix pendant un petit moment !

_Je ne pense pas ! rétorqua Wendy, en reprenant un air sérieux ! En fait, nous n'avons toujours pas réglé un autre problème !

_Comment ça ?

_Kalgon ne faisait que tuer des petites filles et il n'a commencé que depuis deux semaines ! Or, souviens-toi des paroles de Niks ! Des centaines de disparitions ont été recensé depuis plus d'un mois ! Des personnes de types et d'âges différents ! Pour ça, Kalgon n'y est pour rien !

_Es-tu en train de me dire … ?

_Oui ! assura Wedny, en regardant la ville devant elle ! Il y a un autre tueur en série, quelque part, en ville !


	32. Une chance de neutraliser Night Raid

**Chapitre 31**

Se tapant un ventre bien rebondi, Natsu s'écria :

_Ouah, ça c'était du festin !

_Susanoo saches que ta cuisine est sensationnelle ! assura Leone, tout en ayant un cure-dent entre les lèvres.

_Je n'ai fait que ce qu'on me demander de faire ! rétorqua le teigu, tout en débarrassant la table avec l'aide d'Akame ! Pouvoir vous aider dans vos missions, en vous attribuant un bon régime alimentaire est mon but !

_J'ai vraiment l'impression d'entendre un majordome ! affirma Spear ! Non seulement, ta cuisine n'a aucune reproche mais, en plus, il n' y a jamais le moindre grain de poussière ici, peu importe où l'on se trouve ! Dis, demain, est-ce que tu veux bien t'entraîner avec moi ?

_Hein ? fit Tatsumi ! Attends, demain, c'est mon tour de m'entraîner avec Susanoo !

_Bah, les pattes ! Cet homme a besoin d'une véritable raison de se battre tout un après-midi ! rétorqua Gadjeel ! Celui qui le combattra, c'est moi !

_Hors de question !

Voyant alors le trio commencer à se battre, sous le regard surpris de Susanoo, Lubbock grincha :

_Tsss ! Comment fait ce type pour être aussi populaire ? Il vole mon rôle !

_Que veux-tu ? l'interrogea Happy, tout en grignotant un poisson ! Puisque qu'on ne combat pas en première ligne, on est des personnes moins importantes !

_Moins importantes ? Attends, je suis censé être quoi ? Un personnage secondaire ?

_Non, l'idiot de l'équipe ! affirma Mine, tout en mangeant son bout de gâteau.

Tombant alors à genoux, Lubbock commença à sangloter avant d'affirmer :

_Ce n'est pas juste ! Personne ne me respecte à ma juste valeur !

Passant soudain devant lui, un chat finit par sauter près de Mine et la fixa.

_Un chat ? Non, mais cet endroit est en train de devenir une fourrière ou quoi ?

_Hé, je ne suis pas un chat de gouttière ? rétorqua Happy ! Mais un exceed !

Un cri de surprise se fit soudain entendre, quand le nouveau chat parvint à chiper l'assiette de Mine, avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Souriant, en se trouvant à la place de l'animal, Chelsea affirma aussitôt, tout en tenant le bout de gâteau :

_C'est à moi, désormais !

_CHELSEA ! Espèce de … !

_Waouh ! Tu sais te transformer ? l'interrogea Natsu.

_Ouaip ! Je peux me transformer en n'importe quelle personne ou animal !

_On dirait Gemini ! remarqua Happy.

Puis soudain, il se fit tout à coup happer, avant de se retrouver serrer dans les bras de Chelsea.

_Oh, décidément, vous êtes trop mignon, vous les exceeds !

Néanmoins, le frottant contre elle, elle finit par faire quelque peu la moue, avant de relâcher Happy.

_Non ! Tu n'es pas assez doux !

Frissonnant soudain, Lily se retournant à temps pour voir les bras de Chelsea se diriger vers lui tandis qu'elle affirma :

_La fourrure de Lily est bien plus douce !

_Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Non, lâches-moi !

Voyant à peine ce qui se passait, Happy finit par imiter Lubbock et sanglota :

_On est les plus inutiles de la bande ! Ceux qui comptent pour du beurre ! Mérites-t-on vraiment d'être ici ?

_Non, mais vous allez arrêter votre cinéma ? rugit Mine.

_Hé, Boss ! l'appela Tatsumi ! Cela fait maintenant deux mois que nous sommes ici ! Quand est-ce que nous allons enfin reprendre nos activités ?

_C'est vrai qu'on commence à s'ennuyer ! affirma Gadjeel ! À force, les types que vous avez déjà tué ont dû être remplacé par d'autres pourritures !

_Pour l'instant, c'est nous qui gagnons cette bataille ! rétorqua Narenja ! Et pour cause, maintenant que nous avons récupéré Extase, l'Empire est le seul qui a perdu des teigus ! Nous en avons récupéré plusieurs et nous continuerons jusqu'à ce que chacun d'entre eux aura trouvé un propriétaire parmi les rangs de l'armée révolutionnaire ! Et une fois fait, nous n'aurons plus qu'à écraser Esdeath !

Sortant ensuite une lettre de ses vêtements, elle continua :

_Qui puis est, Esdeath semble se tenir tranquille et, d'après ce que Wendy a écrit dans ses derniers rapports, les Jaegers font plutôt du bon travail en assurant la sécurité dans la ville ! Pour l'instant, même s'ils sont nos ennemis, ils travaillent un peu à notre cause ! Il est donc inutile de précipiter les choses !

_Nous avons beau dire ça, chacun d'entre nous sait que des choses se passent dans l'ombre, avec ou sans la présence des Jaegers ! assura Spear, en se laissant tomber sur une chaise ! Les gens continuent à mourir, sans réel raison, juste parce que ceux qui détiennent le pouvoir l'ont décidé !

_Ils s'en sortiront pas comme ça ! rétorqua Leone, en frappant ses poings ! C'est justement pour leur faire payer tout ça que je me suis entraîné tous les jours ! Je me suis jamais sentie aussi pleine d'énergie !

_Ouais ! assura Natsu, en embrasant son poing ! Maintenant, je suis certain qu'Esdeath et l'autre général de la foudre ne peuvent plus rien contre moi ! Je suis invincible ! Ha ha ha !

_Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité !

Arrêtant de ricaner, Natsu se tourna vers Chelsea qui parut beaucoup plus sérieuse que tout à l'heure :

_Il est vrai que tu es puissant ! À vrai dire, vous êtes plus fort que ma précédente équipe ! Néanmoins, … c'est tout !

_Comment ça, '' c'est tout '' ?

_Même si tu es fort, il y a des limites que seule une poignée de personnes peuvent franchir ! Se battre contre Esdeath et en réchapper vivant, c'est l'une de ces limites, et il semble que tu peux y faire face ! Néanmoins, gagner contre elle, que se soit toi, moi ou tous les autres, c'est encore impossible ! Tu es trop faible !

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

_Tu es exactement comme les deux autres ! Comment s'appelaient-ils déjà ? Ah oui ! Sheele et Bulat ! Eux aussi avaient un certain potentiel ! Cependant, une fois qu'ils sont tombés sur plus fort qu'eux, ils n'ont fait qu'être écrasé et c'est pour cela qu'ils sont incapable, aujourd'hui, d'être toujours ici !

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? l'interrogèrent Tatsumi et Mine, mécontent de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_Je ne fais que dire la vérité ! Ils étaient peut-être des assassins ! Mais, en tant que guerriers, ils ne valaient pas un clou !

Sortant soudain son sabre, Akame le plaça devant le visage de Chelsea et parvint, à temps, à bloquer le poing de Natsu, qui avait tenté de frapper Chelsea avec.

Surprise par cela, la jeune fille effectua un pas en arrière, tandis que Natsu rugit :

_Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Ces deux-là … ils ont sacrifié toute leur vie en venant ici et en travaillant pour se battre contre l'Empire ! Sheele est toujours dans le coma à cause de ça et Bulat a perdu sa jambe ! Et tu oses dire que ce ne sont pas des guerriers ? Toi, de ton côté, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ou perdu de plus qu'eux pour prétendre être meilleure ?

_Tsss ! Tu ne comprends rien à rien ! La force est une chose mais si tu ne l'utilises que sous la pulsion de la colère, comme tu viens juste de le faire, tu ne pourras jamais arrivé au sommet ! Tu as d'énormes points faible, tout comme en avait ces deux-là !

Puis, s'en allant alors, elle quitta la pièce, n'ayant plus l'envie de rester en compagnie d'un dragon de feu, voulant désormais la carboniser.

* * *

_Un avis de mission ? s'étonna Gadjeel, alors qu'il croquait dans une barre de fer ! Un vrai de vrai ?

_En effet ! lui assura Lily ! La boss vient juste de nous prévenir ! Apparemment, Leone a reçu une demande d'une jeune fille qui est devenu l'esclave de quelqu'un ! Elle et deux de ses amies ont été trompé par un marchand d'esclaves qui les ont ensuite confié à des '' maîtres '' ! Cette jeune fille est la seule survivante du trio !

_Alors, laisses-moi deviner ! On va au lieu indiqué et on bute tous les types qui sont mauvais, c'est ça ?

_Oui ! Et le marchand d'esclaves est notre priorité !

Réfléchissant soudain, Gadjeel ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son combat contre Wave ainsi que les dernières paroles du garçon avant que Gadjeel ne décide de partir. Souriant soudain lugubrement, il s'écria :

_J'ai une idée !

_Ouhlà ! J'ai peur ! Que vas-tu faire ?

_Mettre un maximum de bazar ! Dis à Narenda que nous allons nous charger seuls, de cette mission ! Ou, du moins, je vais faire venir ma propre équipe !

_Je ne suis pas sûr de te comprendre ! De quoi parles-tu, exactement ?

_Cela te dirait d'aller faire un tour en ville ?

* * *

Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Wave se frotta les yeux, tandis qu'il patrouillait dans la rue.

_Bâiller ainsi sans mettre sa main devant la bouche est fort impoli ! remarqua Run, qui marchait près de lui ! N'as-tu donc pas bien dormi ?

_Ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas l'impression de servir à grand chose et j'ai la sensation que mon corps commence à s'affaiblir ! Donc, après mes patrouilles, je consacre mon temps à effectuer un entraînement rigoureux qui se termine à peu près au milieu de la nuit ! Je dois avouer que je suis un peu crevé !

_Wave, tu es en train de faire du surmenage ! Si tu ne reposes pas ton corps, tes efforts ne serviront à rien ! Au contraire, tu vas détériorer ta santé ! Donc, fais moi le plaisir d'aller te coucher tôt, ce soir !

_Tu sais, à sa façon de faire, j'ai souvent l'impression que Bols se comporte comme une mère ! Mais toi, tu pourrais être un parfait père !

_Oh, ça me vieillit ! affirma Run, en gloussant quelque peu ! Je préfère le rôle du grand-frère !

Soudain, perdant son sourire, il leva son regard vers le ciel, en même temps que Wave, quand il vit une silhouette voler au-dessus d'eux. Cependant, loin de ressembler à un oiseau, la silhouette n'était d'autre que celle d'un homme masqué, avec quelque chose dans le dos ayant des ailes.

_Que … ?

_IRON DRAGON'S ROAR !

Voyant l'attaque fuser sur eux, les deux hommes sautèrent à temps sur les côtés pour l'esquiver.

_Ce type ! s'écria Wave ! C'est celui que j'ai combattu et qui a protéger le possesseur d'Incursio !

_Un membre de Night Raid ! comprit Run.

Constatant qu'il avait été reculé, Gadjeel fit soudain signe à Lily et ce dernier ne perdit pas un instant pour voler à toute allure.

_Tsss ! C'est vraiment une manie pour lui de s'enfuir ! remarqua Wave.

_Je m'occupe de lui ! assura Run, en faisant apparaître ses propres ailes ! Je vais tenter de le faire tomber, donc essaye de courir et de rester près de nous, pour ensuite le combattre !

_Ok, je vais essayer !

Volant aussitôt, Run battit des ailes tandis qu'il s'efforça de suivre les deux fuyards.

_Il vient vers nous ! constata Lily.

_Parfait ! assura Gadjeel ! C'est maintenant que les choses vont devenir intéressantes ! On fait comme on a dit !

_Ok ! Mais si ça tourne mal, je te laisse régler ça avec Narenda !

Ralentissant alors, l'Exceed laissa Run le rattraper délibérément, tout en faisant exprès de slalomer dans tous les sens pour lui faire croire qu'il tentait de le semer.

« Il est plutôt agile ! remarqua l'homme ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien utiliser pour pouvoir voler ? Est-ce un teigu ? Ou un animal ? Il faut que je me rapproche davantage de lui pour le découvrir ! En tout cas, il semble être plus lent que moi ! »

Gagnant soudain de la hauteur, il ouvrit en grand ses ailes, pour bombarder Gadjeel et Lily de plumes tranchantes.

_Il passe à l'offensive !

Aussitôt, Lily fit tourner le corps de Gadjeel vers l'attaque, tandis que ce dernier durcit la peau de son corps.

_Aucun problème !

Néanmoins, dès les première plumes, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, en les sentant parvenir à endommagé suffisamment sa peau d'acier pour se retrouver à moitié coincé à l'intérieur.

_Que … ?

Voyant cela, Lily reprit aussitôt de la vitesse et commença à esquiver chacune des plumes, tandis que Run continua à les bombarder.

_Vous n'irez nulle part !

_Bordel, mais c'est quoi ses plumes ? rugit Gadjeel, en en retirant deux de son bras ! Elles peuvent même transpercer l'acier !

_On a eut tort de sous-estimer ce type alors que nous ne savons rien de son pouvoir ! remarqua Lily ! On ferait mieux d'appliquer le plan de tout urgence !

Ne se faisant pas prier, Gadjeel attendit que d'autres plumes passent près de son corps, pour déchirer discrètement le manteau qu'il portait et en fit tomber une partie au sol. Une fois fait, Lily utilisa ses ressources de magie pour mettre le turbo et s'enfuit au loin tout en laissant Run loin derrière lui.

_Quoi ? s'étonna ce dernier, en lançant une nouvelle pluie de plumes.

Trop tard. Ne pouvant pas rivaliser avec la vitesse de l'Exceed, ces dernière ne firent qu'endommager des toits, tandis que le duo disparut en plongeant dans une petite ruelle afin de continuer de fuir tout en étant hors de vue.

Ainsi, même en survolant une bonne partie de la ville, Run ne put qu'être frustré tout en affirmant :

_Je les ais perdus !

_Run !

Arrivant vers lui, en courant, Wave semblait être à bout de souffle. Finissant par se trouver devant son camarade, il se laissa tomber contre un mur avant de demander :

_Tu … où est- ce type ?

_Il s'est enfuit ! avoua Run.

_Et mince ! grogna Wave ! Mais que voulait-il ? Il a tenté de nous attaquer et est parti aussitôt ! Tu crois que c'était prévu ou qu'il n'a voulut le faire que parce qu'il nous avait croisé en chemin ?

_Aucune idée ! déclara Run, tandis qu'il prit un morceau de tissu à ses pieds.

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Le manteau que portait ce type ! lui apprit Run, tout en commençant à le secouer.

Aussitôt, une enveloppe en tomba. La ramassant, Wave n'eut aucun mal à lire dessus '' Ordre de mission ''.

* * *

Patrouillant dans leur coin de la ville, Wendy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

_Dis, Seryu, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu tiens désormais tant que cela à patrouiller dans les quartiers pauvres ? Serais-tu sur la piste d'un dangereux malfaiteur ? Ou bien as-tu juste peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à tous ces gens ?

_Tsss ! Ce ne sont que des bandits ! rétorqua Seryu ! Et c'est juste pour cela que je les surveille ! Aucun d'eux ne mérite que je me montre gentille !

_Hmmm, tiens, en parlant d'eux, as-tu recroisé Caruma depuis ?

Se figeant une seconde, Seryu finit par reprendre sa route tout, en marmonnant :

_Oui, je la vois de temps en temps ! Pourquoi ?

_Non, rien ! J'ai juste l'impression que tu l'aimes bien !

_N'importe quoi ! rugit Seryu ! Je la vois juste pour qu'elle me dise tous les ragots qu'elle a put entendre et qui pourrait m'intéresser ! C'est tout !

_Oh ? Mais, si tu l'écoutes, cela veut donc dire que tu lui fais confiance, non ?

_Tsss ! Tais-toi à la fin !

Voulant dire quelque chose, Wendy finit par apercevoir un attroupement de gens qui, vu leurs vêtements, étaient tous des sans-abris.

_Hum ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Semblant le savoir, Seryu l'interrogea :

_Tu te rappelles, l'autre jour, après que nous ayons combattu Night Raid, je t'avais dis que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait donner bénévolement de la nourriture aux pauvres !

_Ah oui ! C'était juste après l'une de nos visite à l'église !

Se faufilant alors dans la foule, les deux soldats n'eurent aucun mal à avancer, profitant de la peur des gens vis à vis de Seryu, et finirent par arriver devant de nombreuses tables ou des casseroles remplient de ragoût attendaient d'être mangé.

Passant les uns après les autres, les sans-abris ne se firent pas prier pour recevoir un bol de ragoût chacun, avant de l'avaler en moins de deux comme si leurs vies en dépendait.

_Alors ? voulut savoir Seryu ! N'est-ce pas là un beau geste de ma part ? Avec cette nouvelle aide financière, tous ces gens auront de quoi manger ! De ce fait, il n'est plus question de vol de nourriture !

N'écoutant pas sa dernière phrase, Wendy était déjà en train de lui sourire tout en affirmant :

_Tu vois que ce n'est pas compliqué !

_Hum ?

_Ce n'est pas compliqué de faire réellement le bien autour de toi ! Il a juste suffit que tu entendes les souffrances de la bouche de ces personnes et maintenant, grâce à toi, ils ont de quoi manger ! Là, tu as fait un vrai travail d'héroïne !

_Tsss, je fais toujours un bon travail d'héroïne ! maugréa Seryu ! Et puis, avec toutes cette nourriture aucun d'eux ne repartira l'estomac vide !

_Pas sûr ! rétorqua Wendy.

Regardant dans la direction des tables, Seryu aperçut alors Koro sauter sur l'une d'elles, avant de faire mine de plonger son museau dans l'une des casseroles.

_KORO ! Non, ce n'es pas pour toi !

Et tandis que Seryu se précipita vers son teigu, Wendy ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en la voyant se battre pour retirer la casserole que le chien avait déjà à moitié rentré dans sa bouche.

_N'est-ce pas là formidable ? l'interrogea une voix, dans son dos.

Sursautant alors, l'enfant finit par apercevoir un jeune homme qui, au vu de ses vêtements, devait être au moins un noble.

_Qui êtes-vous ?

_Je suis Dodoria ! Et toi tu dois être Wendy des Jaegers, je présume ! Enchanté de faire la connaissance d'une personne aussi célèbre que toi !

_Dodoria ?

_Oui, je suis l'homme qui a permit la création de ce que tu vois devant toi !

_Quoi ?

_Dodoria !

Arrivant alors, avec un Koro dans ses bras portant une bosse sur la tête, Seryu affichait un large sourire, tandis qu'elle s'écria :

_Contente de vous revoir ! Et encore merci pour tout ce que vous faites !

_Ce n'est rien, voyons ! rétorqua l'homme ! Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas les moyens de faire cela !

_Mais quand même ! insista Seryu ! Donner autant de nourriture gratuitement ! Vous êtes un véritable saint !

_Ce n'est pas en partageant ce qu'on a qu'on devient un saint ! rétorqua Dodoria ! Et puis, quant à l'argent … !

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudain tandis qu'il s'écria :

_Avec mes actions, des dizaines de dons me sont attribués chaque jour par d'autre personnes qui soutiennent la cause que je défends ! À vrai dire, je crois bien gagner plus d'argent que je n'en dépense !

_Ah, bah bravo ! s'écrièrent les deux filles, vis à vis de l'apparition de son avidité pour l'argent.

Cependant, reprenant son sérieux, Dodoria se mit à regarder les pauvres faire la queue, avant de déclarer :

_Pour être honnête, j'ai décidé de faire cela pour une raison personnelle !

_Laquelle ? voulut savoir Wedny.

_Montrer qu'être un noble ne signifie pas toujours être un vieux égoïste ne pensant qu'à son nombril ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller dans les quartiers défavorisés pour savoir que les gens qui y vivent nous haïssent dû au fait que nous, les nobles, nous nous servons de leurs impôts pour nous enrichir !

Serrant alors le poing, il affirma :

_Mon père était comme ça ! Il voulait de l'argent ! Toujours plus d'argent ! Et il était prêt à tout pour cela ! Y comprit trahir ses amis et même sa famille ! Je me rappelle encore de la fois où il a travaillé un certain temps avec mon oncle, pour ensuite le laisser tomber ! Tous les deux avaient fondé une entreprise ensemble, qu'il s'est ensuite accaparé avant de ruiner entièrement son propre frère ! Lui et sa famille n'ont pu alors rien faire quand ils se sont retrouvés sans un sou pour vivre ou pour manger !

Se dirigeant alors vers la table de nourriture, il remplit soudain deux bols avant de revenir vers les deux filles.

_Cependant, nous ne sommes pas tous comme lui ! Je connais des personnes aussi riche que moi qui seront prêt à me donner un coup de main pour permettre à ces personnes de manger à leur faim !

Tenez, c'est pour vous !

_Euh, mais … ! cette nourriture ne nous ait pas destiné ! rétorqua Wendy.

_Ne vous en faites pas ! Une marmite entière doit bientôt arriver ! J'ai de quoi nourrir toutes ces personnes, je vous le jure !

Ne se faisant pas prier, quant à lui, Koro plongea son museau dans le bol de Seryu, à peine cette dernière eut le temps de l'attraper.

_Ah, Koro !

Ricanant de nouveau, Wendy finit par se laisser tenter et posa ses lèvres sur les bords du bol. Aspirant ensuite un peu de bouillon, elle avala ensuite un morceau de viande.

Ce fut à cet instant, qu'elle fut prise d'un violent vertige. Semblant avoir une certaine envie de nausées. Elle lâcha son bol avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche.

_Wendy ? s'étonna Seryu, en la voyant avoir une soudaine envie de vomir.

_Un problème ? voulut savoir Dodoria.

Passant aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut, le mal de Wendy la quitta tandis qu'elle dût respirer longuement pour se calmer.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_Je … Je n'en sais rien !

_Seryu ! Wendy !

Se retournant, les deux filles finirent par voir Run atterrir devant eux, tandis que le Jaegers affirma :

_Venez tout de suite au palais !

_Qui a-t-il ?

_Night Raid ! On a peut-être une piste pour capturer Night Raid !

_Quoi ?

* * *

Mangeant un biscuit, Kurome demanda :

_Si je comprends bien, Wave, tu as de nouveau rencontré ce gars masqué qui t'avait déjà battu l'autre jour !

_Euh … ouais !

_Et il t'a de nouveau filé entre les doigts ! Tsss ! C'est pitoyable !

_Hé, ce n'est pas ma faute, cette fois !

_Plus important ! s'écria Run, en regardant ses camarades assis à la table de réunion ! Esdeath est de nouveau partie hors de la ville pour régler des problèmes sur des champs de bataille et ne reviendra pas avant quelques jours ! Nous devons régler ce problème sans elle !

Posant alors une feuille de papier sur la table, il s'écria :

_Ceci est ce que nous avons trouvé dans le manteau que cet homme a abandonné en s'enfuyant ! C'est un ordre de mission qu'il doit effectuer !

_Un ordre de mission ? répéta Bols ! De quel genre ?

_Aujourd'hui même, il sera chargé d'exécuter un noble du nom de Bach ! Il y a même l'heure exacte ainsi que la localisation !

_Un assassinat prémédité ! s'écria Seryu ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend dans ce cas pour l'arrêter ?

_Nous ne pouvons pas foncer tête baissée ! rétorqua Run ! À vrai dire, beaucoup de choses me tracasse dans cette histoire ! Petit un, le fait que cet homme n'est tenté qu'une seule frappe face à nous pour essayer de nous tuer ! S'il est parvenu à vaincre Wave, à lui tout seul, je suis persuadé qu'il aurait au moins tenté autre chose au lieu de fuir aussi rapidement ! Petit deux, lors du début de sa fuite, il était assez lent, se faisant rapidement toucher par mes attaques, comme s'il voulait que je le touche ! Et petit trois, étrangement, ce fut quand son manteau une fois parti qu'il s'est mit à foncer comme une torpille ! Autant dire que j'ai la sale impression qu'il a fait exprès de laisser cet ordre de mission entre nos mains !

_Guet-apens ? l'interrogea Kurome ! On y va et, en fin de compte, on tombe sur l'ensemble du groupe de Night Raid prêt à nos tomber dessus ?

_C'est possible, en effet ! Néanmoins, il y a quelque chose dans cette lettre qui me tracasse aussi !

_Laquelle ?

_La raison pour laquelle Night Raid veut exécuter ce Bach ! Il y a marqué que c'est un marchand d'esclave justifié !

Aussitôt, le regard de certains se fronça, tandis que Run continua :

_Il peut très bien s'agir d'un piège et je suis le premier à y penser ! Néanmoins, nous pouvons tout de même tenter le coup et nous y rendre ! Après tout, nous sommes la police spécialement créé pour les arrêter !

Restant jusqu'à-là, silencieuse, Wendy ne put s'empêcher d'être stressé, ne comprenant pas elle-même comment Gadjeel avait pu se montrer aussi imprudent. Ce genre de choses, c'était Natsu qui les commettait, pas lui.

« Que dois-je faire ? Je ne peux quand même pas les laisser y aller, si cet ordre de mission est véritable ! »

_Mais Run … ! s'écria-t-elle ! Même si cet ordre de mission est vrai, ne penses-tu pas que cet homme va annuler ses plans en constatant que sa lettre est tombé entre vos mains ?

_Nous n'avons rien à perdre en y allant ! Assura l'homme ! Qui puis est, s'il n'y a rien d'autre, nous pourrons toujours parler à cet homme et lui poser certaines questions, comme savoir pourquoi il est soupçonné d'être un marchand d'esclave !

_Faire de l'esclavage est chose courante ! répliqua alors Kurome ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus légale mais ceci n'est pas vraiment interdit !

_Moi, ce que je veux, c'est prendre ma revanche face à cet homme masqué ! rugit Wave ! Comment m'a-t-il dit qu'il s'appelait, l'autre fois ? Ah oui, Gadjeel !

Sursautant alors, Wendy ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Seryu.

Comme si son cerveau s'était mit en route, la jeune femme avait, elle aussi montré un semblant de surprise, en entendant le prénom. Néanmoins, se grattant la tête, tout en semblant réfléchir, elle montra à Wendy qu'elle ne se rappelait plus du tout où elle avait bine entendu ce nom.

« Comparé à Natsu, elle n'a vu Gadjeel qu'une fois et durant que quelques minutes ! Elle doit avoir du mal à se rappeler de lui ! »

_Après le fiasco avec Kalgon, nous devons enquêter partout pour être certain que d'autres crimes ne soient pas commis ! assura Bols ! Je suis des vôtres !

_Si ceci me permet de retrouver ma sœur, je viens avec vous ! renchérit Kurome.

_Moi aussi ! affirma aussitôt Seryu.

Voyant qu'il ne restait qu'elle, Wendy se mit à soupirer avant d'opiner de la tête pour montrer son approbation.

« Pas le choix ! Si Natsu et les autres attaquent vraiment, il faut que je trouve un moyen de les faire partir ! Une choix pour nous, Esdeath n'est pas là ! Ça me facilitera la tâche ! »

_Dans ce cas, nous partons tout de suite ! s'écria Run ! L'heure de l'exécution est proche ! Si nous partons tout de suite, nous aurons une chance de l'arrêter !

_Très bien !


	33. Même la vie d'une esclave est précieuse

**Chapitre 32**

_Comment ça, il est parti pour faire cette mission tout seul ? voulut savoir Natsu.

_Ce que ça veut dire ! affirma Nareda, tout en fumant ! Gadjeel m'a affirmé que lui et Lily seront amplement suffisant pour réussir cette mission ! Je les laisse donc faire pour régler cette dernière !

_Hé, ce n'est pas juste ! Moi aussi, je veux me battre !

_Pas la peine ! rétorqua Narenda ! Et, pour tout te dire, c'est mieux ainsi ! J'ai plus confiance en Gadjeel pour revenir ici sans nous attirer plus d'ennuis ! Avec toi, ça frôle toujours la catastrophe !

_Grrr, même pas drôle ! fit Natsu, en s'en allant de la salle avec Happy.

Les voyant partir et fermer la porte derrière eux, Narenda poussa un soupir de soulagement, tout en affirmant :

_Il a été moins têtu que d'habitude !

Cependant, prit soudain d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle se précipita vers la porte de la salle et ouvrit cette dernière pour voir un couloir totalement vide.

_Quoi ?

Sentant un courant d'air, elle tourna son regard vers une fenêtre grande ouverte ou, au loin, elle pouvait voir la silhouette de Natsu s'éloigner dans le ciel grâce à Happy.

_Grrr, bande de … ! Attendez juste de revenir ici et je vais vous accueillir, moi !

* * *

Ricanant alors, Suka affirma :

_Quel merveilleux combat !

Se battant à l'aide de sabres ou d'autres armes, plusieurs femmes, complètement dénudées, étaient en train de s'entre tuer, sous le regard amusés de leurs maîtres. Réunis quand à eux autour d'un terrain créer pour l'occasion, ces derniers buvaient du saké, tandis que le reste de leurs esclaves les servaient, tout en étant horrifiés à l'idée d'être envoyés, elles aussi sur le terrain.

_Allez, mesdemoiselles, plus d'entrain ! s'écria Bach, en étant assit sur un canapé ! N'oubliez pas que seule la gagnante pourra survivre et ainsi gagner sa liberté.

Voyant soudain l'une d'entre elle rester trop immobile à son goût, préférant rester dans son coin pour éviter de se faire blesser, il finit par se saisir d'une arme à feu et lui tira dessus. N'ayant pas le temps de pousser un cri de douleur, la jeune esclave s'écroula à terre, gisant dans une mare de sang. Voyant cela, les autres combattantes se figèrent de terreur tandis que Bach affirma :

_Vous voilà prévenu ! Ce que nous voulons, ce sont de vrais combats ! Si l'une d'entre vous rechigne le fait de se battre sérieusement, elle ne mérite pas d'être regardé, et n'a donc aucun intérêt d'être en vie !

Ainsi à quatre pattes, tel un chien, Air ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler tandis que Bach venait de tuer une nouvelle fille devant elle, obligeant les autres combattantes à se battre avec plus de vigueur pour rester en vie.

« Pitié, que quelqu'un nous vienne en aide ! »

* * *

Se posant sur le toit de l'endroit où se passait ce combat à mort, Gadjeel affirma :

_C'est ici !

Puis, reniflant l'air, il sourit avant d'ajouter :

_Et je sens l'odeur de Wendy ainsi que celle du mec à l'armure ! Ils sont en train de venir par ici !

_Je vais te laisser faire pour la suite de ton plan ! affirma Lily ! Néanmoins, je répète encore une fois que nous prenons de gros risques !

_Peut-être mais, réfléchis ! Que se passerait-il si nous laissons les Jaegers essayer de comprendre pourquoi nous tuons ces personnes ? Quand ils verront nos cibles en train de torturer des gens, comment vont-ils réagir ?

Ricanant quelques peu, il avoua :

_Honnêtement, à part pour Wendy, je n'en ais aucune idée ! Vont-ils accepter des pots de vins pour se taire ? Vont-ils faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ou bien vont-ils tuer ces personnes à notre place ? Qui peut le deviner ? En tout cas, pour moi, il y a de grandes chances pour que cela les force quelque peu à faire changer leur opinion sur l'Empire ! Et peut-être même, à se rebeller contre lui !

_Pour être sincère, j'ai des doutes ! avoua Lily.

_On va le découvrir tout de suite ! assura Gadjeel, en reniflant de nouveau l'air, avant de mettre son masque devant son visage ! Les voilà !

En effet, se précipitant vers le bâtiment, Run et le reste des Jaegers pouvaient être vu être en train de courir, dans sa direction, montrant qu'ils étaient parvenus à trouver le faux ordre de mission que Gadjeel avait écrit lui-même.

_Parfait ! La deuxième partie du plan va commencer ! IRON DRAGON'S ROAR !

* * *

Continuant à courir, les Jaegers finirent par se stopper, tandis qu'une explosion sembla frapper le toit du bâtiment où ils se rendaient.

_L'attaque à commencer ! comprit Bols.

_Night Right est donc bien ici ! constata Seryu, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire lugubrement.

_Séparons-nous ! décida Run ! Kurome et Wave, avec moi ! On va directement dans le bâtiment ! Bols, Seryu et Wendy, vous restez dehors et vous arrêtez tous les membres de Night Raid qui tenteront d'y entrer, compris ?

_Oui ! assurèrent les autres, en commençant déjà à se répartir en deux groupes.

Se saisissant aussitôt de Grand Chariot, Wave fit apparaître son armure et effectua un grand saut, l'emmenant jusqu'en haut du toit, tandis que Run le suivit tout en transportant Kurome. Une fois sur le toit, le trio remarqua bien vite l'absence de toute personne, tandis que Gadjeel et Lily avaient mis les voiles, juste après avoir créer un énorme trou dans le toit.

_Il n'y a personne ? s'étonna Kurome.

_Ils sont sûrement à l'intérieur ! assura Wave, en ne perdant pas un instant pour sauter.

* * *

_Que … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? voulut savoir Suka, en voyant un énorme trou dans le plafond.

_Aucune idée ! On aurait dit une grosse explosion !

_Sommes-nous en train de subir une attaque ?

Restant quant à lui silencieux, Bach se mit à pester tandis qu'une silhouette tomba dans la pièce. Aussitôt, divers personnes pointèrent leurs armes sur cette dernière prêt à faire feu.

_Houlà ! Houlà ! Houlà ! Je suis de votre côté ! affirma Wave, en se mettant debout ! Je suis des Jaegers et je … !

Il se tut soudain, en apercevant l'ensemble des combattantes dénudées se tenir en face de lui, tandis que la plupart d'entre elles étaient déjà blessés ou mortes. Tournant ensuite son regard pour voir des hommes en train de boire bien tranquillement du saké, tandis que d'autres jeunes filles les servaient, le soldat finit par durcir son regard avant de demander :

_Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, ici ?

_Hum ? Donc ce qui était marqué sur cet ordre de mission était vrai ! comprit Run, en se laissant tomber près de lui ! Cet endroit semble être un lieu où des nobles se divertissent en laissant leurs esclaves se battre les uns contre les autres !

_Grrr ! Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? rugit un homme obèse ! Ceci ne sont pas vos affaires ! Nous avons acheté ces esclaves ! Nous pouvons donc en faire ce que bons nous semble !

_Ici, l'esclavage n'est pas vraiment inégale ! affirma Kurome, en apparaissant à son tour ! Néanmoins, il y a quelques règles à respecter ! Même si ces personnes deviennent votre propriété, vous n'avez aucunement le droit de les tuer comme vous êtes en train de le faire ! En somme, vous êtes coupable !

_Coupable ! ricana l'homme obèse, en faisant un pas vers elle ! Coupable de quoi ? Nous sommes des nobles, ma petite ! Nous pouvons donc faire ce qui nous plaît ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais parti d'une police spéciale que tu … !

La tête soudain tranchée, l'homme tomba au pied de Kurome, qui rangea son sabre.

_Là fermes ! Ta voix me tape sur le système !

Voyant cela, de nombreuses personnes poussèrent des gémissements de surprise et de peur. Voyant, quant à elle, une occasion d'être sauvé, l'une des femmes combattantes finit par marcher vers les Jaegers, avant de les implorer :

_Par pitié ! Aidez-nous ! Ces personnes nous ont forcé à nous entre tuer !

_Je vous en supplie ! supplia une autre esclave ! Ne nous laissez pas avec eux !

_Je ne veux pas mourir ! Aidez-nous !

Voyant plusieurs filles se prosterner alors à ses pieds, Wave ne put que serrer le poing tout en fixant le groupe d'hommes en face de lui :

_Comment osez-vous … ? comment pouvez-vous acheter des êtres humains et faire d'eux un simple divertissement !

Soudain, une liasse de billets tomba à ses pieds.

_Prenez ça et fichez le camp ! ordonna Suka.

Voyant Wave rester immobile et le regard baissé, il poussa un soupir avant de demander :

_Quoi ? Ce n'est pas assez ? Dans ce cas, quel est votre prix ?

_Attendez une seconde ! Je pense n'avoir pas très ben comprit votre geste ! Vous voulez… nous acheter ?

_Je préfère employer le terme '' négocier un arrangement '' ! rétorqua Suka, avec un petit rire ! C'est très simple ! Tout ce que tu as à faire et de prendre l'argent et de partir ! Rien de bien compliqué ! Et puis, honnêtement, tu ne seras pas le premier des soldats à accepter l'un de mes pots de vins ! Alors, marché conclu ?

Cette fois-ci, se fut une plume tranchante, qui tua l'homme, en lui transperçant le crâne.

_Merci, Run ! murmura Wave, alors qu'il avait déjà la main serrant le manche de Grand Chariot ! Je comptais le massacrer moi-même, mais c'est mieux ainsi !

Levant alors le regard vers le reste des hommes, l s'écria :

_Ceci est votre seul avertissement : rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire !

Pour toute réponse, il ne fit qu'entendre que des bruits métalliques, tandis que bon nombre de personnes braquèrent leurs armes à feu et leurs sabres vers le trio.

_Je doute qu'ils veulent coopérer ! remarqua Kurome.

Puis, entendant un étrange bruit, elle finit par apercevoir, au fond de la salle, trois personnes, dont deux gardes et un jeune noble, en train d'ouvrir une trappe au sol pour s'enfuir dans un passage souterrain.

* * *

_Aucune trace ! rugit Seryu ! Aucun membre de Night Raid n'est ici !

_Et ils ne semblent être non plus dans le bâtiment ! observa Bols, tandis qu'il était avec les deux filles ! Sinon, on aurait entendu Run et les autres se battre contre eux !

Pile poil à cet instant, un déluge de coups de feu se fit entendre, suivit par des cris d'agonies.

_Ah ? Aurais-je parlé trop vite ?

Sortant alors du bâtiment, en sautant par les fenêtres, quelques gardes habillés en noir, se retrouvèrent face au trio. Les voyant devant eux, tandis que ces derniers ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait, l'un d'eux s'horrifia :

_Ah, les autres sont ici !

_Ils font les massacrer tout de suite !

Aussitôt, les voyant diriger leurs armes vers eux, Bols et Wendy se mirent en position pour les affronter. Pourtant, plaçant ses bras devant eux, Seryu se mit à ricaner avant d'appeler :

_Koro !

* * *

_Bordel ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? s'affola Bach, tout en s'enfuyant.

Entendant deux cris d'agonie, derrière lui, l'homme n'osa même pas se retourner, alors qu'il se retrouva seul dans le tunnel secret.

« Comment a-t-elle su qu'il y avait ce tunnel ici ? »

Accourant dans son dos, Kurome le rattrapa sans problème et effectua un splendide saut qui lui permit de sauter par-dessus l'homme, pour se retrouver juste devant lui. S'arrêtant aussitôt, Bach s'écria :

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? Je n'y suis pour rien dans cette affaire ! Je te jure, je ne possède aucun esclave !

_Tu es Bach ! affirma Kurome ! Un marchand d'esclaves !

_Et alors ? Ce n'est peut-être pas très légale mais cela n'est pas interdit par la loi !

_En effet ! avoua Kurome, en pointant son sabre vers lui ! Mais moi, j'ai horreur des marchands d'esclaves ! Rien qu'à penser ce que l'un d'entre eux m'a fait,quand j'étais petite suffit à me mettre hors de moi !

Puis, ne laissant pas le temps à Bach ne dire quelque chose, elle fondit sur lui et seule un cri de douleur put être entendu.

* * *

Frappant un dernier garde, Wave écrasa la tête de ce dernier contre le sol, avant de regarder tout autour de lui.

_Cette fois, c'est fini !

En effet, étant tous allongé contre le sol, ce qui restait des soldats ne fut qu'un ensemble de cadavres en ayant soit la tête écrasé, soit étant mort en se faisant transpercer par des plumes tranchantes.

Faisant alors disparaître ses ailes, Run perçut un bruit derrière lui et se retourna pour apercevoir les femmes esclaves à moitié dissimulées derrière les tables. Les voyant ainsi, plus apeuré qu'autre chose, se demandant ce qui allait maintenant se passer, Run finit par pointer la porte de derrière du pouce.

_Partez !

_Hein ? firent les jeune filles, tandis que Wave se contenta de regarder son camarade.

_Selon la loi, si le maître d'un esclave meurt, son esclave est aussitôt placé dans un lieu où il pourra de nouveau être vendu à une autre personne ! Si vous voulez éviter cela, fuyez avant que la police impériale ne vienne ici !

Se regardant alors, pour savoir ce que les autres filles pensaient, les esclaves finirent finalement par s'en aller. Courant les unes après les autres, beaucoup se précipitèrent vers la sortie, avant que Run ne change d'avis, tandis que d'autres prirent au moins le temps de remercier Wave et Run pour les laisser partir. Enfin, les femmes s'étant battues entre elles et étant trop blessées pour fuir furent les seules à rester avec les garçons.

Au nombre de cinq, elles présentaient des blessures trop graves pour pouvoir se déplacer sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Le comprenant bien vite, l'une d'entre elles rampa au sol, en direction des deux hommes, avant de leur supplier :

_Par pitié ! Achevez-moi ! Je ne peux plus supporter cette douleur, et il n'est plus question d'être à nouveau humilié en étant le jouet d'une autre personne ! Je vous en supplie, tuez-moi !

Sanglotant alors, elle se mit pourtant à glousser :

_C'est la seule chose de bien qui pourrait arriver dans ma vie ! Même si je pouvais fuir, je n'ai nulle part où aller ! Mon village est crispé de dettes à cause de l'augmentation des impôts et mes parents ont été obligé de me vendre ! Les nobles ne nous voit que comme du bétail et nous harcèle, tout en ayant aucune compassion à notre égard ! Nous sommes ceux destinés à les servir et à serrer les dents quand nous devons subir les coups qu'ils nous infligent ! Je … Je ne veux plus vivre dans ce monde de merde !

Ouvrant alors la trappe pour revenir dans la pièce, Kurome fut à temps présente pour entendre Run demander :

_Wave … j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service !

* * *

_On y est ! assura Happy, alors que le bâtiment était en vue.

Reniflant l'air, Natsu affirma alors :

_L'air empeste l'odeur du sang !

_Gadjeel a déjà dû se mettre au travail !

Pourtant, que le duo arriva devant le bâtiment, ce ne fut que pour voir Seryu et Wendy en train de se disputer sur le fait ou non de laisser des gardes, à moitié mort, en vie ou de les achever, tandis que Bols resta là à les regarder faire, redoutant le fait de devoir être mêlé à cette dispute.

_Wendy ? s'étonna Natsu.

_Si elle et Seryu sont ici, c'est que les Jaegers ont attaqué cet endroit ! comprit Happy ! Il me semble avoir vu le visage du gars masqué dans le journal !

_Grrr ! Cet idiot de Gadjeel s'est fait repérer ou quoi ? Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à sentir son odeur !

Il ne semble pas être dans le coin !

Ce fut à cet instant, qu'il aperçut de nombreuses filles sortirent par l'arrière du bâtiment, se précipitant dans les rues pour s'enfuir au loin.

_Hum ? Qui sont ces personnes ?

_Elles sauront peut-être nous dire ce qui s'est passé ici ! remarqua Happy, en décollant.

* * *

S'asseyant contre un mur, Air resta quelques moments immobile, avant de soudain se mettre à sourire.

_Ils sont morts !

Elle laissa son sourire s'allonger, tandis qu'elle répéta :

_Ils sont morts !

Cette fois-ci, elle ricana pour de bon tandis qu'elle cria de joie :

_Oui, ces monstre sont morts ! Fal … Luna … vous voici toutes les deux vengées !

Ricanant encore,la jeune fille eut la surprise de sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues. Finalement, après plusieurs secondes, elle cessa de cacher sa tristesse et serrant les deux, tout en pleurant :

_Mais même ainsi, je ne pourrais plus vous revoir !

Fouillant alors dans ses vêtements, elle se mit presque de nouveau à sourire, en sortant une fiole :

_Mais avec ceci, on se retrouvera bientôt ! Et quand nous nous réincarnerons de nouveau dans ce monde, ce dernier ne pourra qu'être meilleur !

Pourtant, tandis qu'elle déboucha la fiole de poison, elle fut quelques peu hésitante, face à la mort qui l'attendait.

« Non, je ne dois pas hésiter ! De toute façon, il n'y a que ça qui peut m'arriver ! »

_Adieu, monde cruel ! cria-elle, en faisant mine de boire le poison coup sec.

Attrapant son poignet, un nouveau venu stoppa son geste à temps, menaçant quasiment de broyer son avant bras.

_Que ? s'étonna-t-elle.

_La vie est précieuse … !

Lui chipant alors la fiole, Natsu écrasa l'objet dans sa main avant de rugir :

_J'interdis à quiconque de se suicider alors qu'il ne sait rien de l'avenir qui l'attend !

Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, Air fixa Natsu sans comprendre qui il était et pourquoi il venait de l'empêcher de mourir.

« Qui est cette personne ? »

S'asseyant soudain en tailleur, en face d'elle, Natsu l'interrogea :

_T'es qui ?

_Hein ? Attends, tu ne me connais pas ?

_Bien sûr que non ! Nous nous sommes jamais rencontrés !

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'as-tu empêcher de me suicider ?

_Parce que c'est complètement idiot !

_Ouais ! assura Happy, en sautant sur son épaule ! Une vie mérite d'être vécu à fond, peu importe les malheurs que cette dernière comporte ! Parce qu'au final, il y aura toujours un moment de bonheur à vivre !

_Un chat qui parle ? s'étonna Air ! Non, mais vous êtes qui ?

_Je me nomme Natsu, de Fairy Tail ! Et toi ?

_A … Air !

_Air ? Ah, tu dois être la fille dont Leone nous a parlé ! C'est toi qui est venu la voir !

_Quoi ? Attend, tu fais parti de Night Raid ?

_C'est ça ! On était sur le point d'exécuter la mission, mais on a été devancé par les Jaegers !

_Cependant, Gadjeel aurait dû être arrivé bien avant eux ! remarqua Happy .

_Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Natsu.

_Euh … il y a soudain eut une explosion, et puis trois des membres des Jaegers sont apparus ! Quand ils ont vu les esclaves de la pièce, ils ont été plutôt mécontent et se sont battus contre nos '' maîtres '' et les ont tués ! Une fois le combat terminé, ils nous ont laissé partir, nous, les esclaves !

_Vraiment ? s'étonna Natsu ! En fait, ce sont de chic types !

_Pour moi, ça ne change rien ! rétorqua Air ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse, désormais ? Je suis aussi pauvre que lors de mon arrivée ici ! Néanmoins, maintenant, je suis toute seule ! Mes amies sont mortes et rien ne me les ramènera !

Sanglotant alors, elle voulut savoir :

_À part mourir, que me reste-t-il à faire ?

Étant frappé sur le haut du crâne, elle poussa un gémissement de douleur tandis que Natsu rugit :

_Tout reprendre à zéro, idiote !

_Hein ?

_Je comprends que tu sois attristé par la perte de tes amis, mais cela ne veut par dire que tout est perdu pour toi ! Dorénavant, tu dois vivre ! Vivre, ainsi qu'honorer leur mémoire ! Dorénavant, tu es peut-être la seule à te rappeler encore d'elles et, en mourant maintenant, toute cette planète n'aura plus le moindre souvenir de vous !

Posant ses mains sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, il s'écria ensuite :

_Au contraire, bats-toi et trouves désormais un moyen pour que le monde ne les oublies pas ! Toit seule en est maintenant capable !

_Mais … Mais j'en suis incapable … !

_Tout le monde est capable de quelque chose ! Tout le monde peut créer son propre destin ! Alors montres moi que tu peux aussi créer le tien !

Fouillant alors dans ses vêtements, il en sortit une bourse remplit d'argent, qu'il posa dans la main d'Air.

_Notre rencontre est le départ de ta nouvelle vie ! Désormais, à toi de courir vers l'arrivée !

Regardant avec étonnement la bourse dans ses mains, Air serra les dents quelques instants, avant de soudain pleurer à chaudes de larmes et hurla quasiment pour évacuer toute la tristesse que son corps contenait.

La voyant faire, Natsu finit par partir et laissa Happy l'emmener au loin.

* * *

_Espèce d'idiot inutile ! cracha Natsu, en collant son front contre celui de Gadjeel ! Tu n'as même pas été fichu de faire une mission qu'on t'avait confié !

_De quoi je me mêle ? l'interrogea Gadjeel ! Tout ceci faisait parti d'un plan parfait que tu n'aurais fait que capoter si tu étais venu quelques minutes plus tôt !

Alors qu'ils s'étaient assurés du bon déroulement de l'assaut des Jaegers, Lily et lui avaient finit par revenir à la base pour avoir la surprise de croiser Natsu et Happy en chemin. Maintenant devant la base de Night Raid, les deux camarades étaient en train de se disputer, tandis que Gadjeel préféra ne rien dire sur le fait d'avoir laissé volontairement les Jaegers faire la mission à sa place.

_Tu ne peux jamais rien faire correctement ! rugit Natsu.

_Attends, c'est toi qui cause ? De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça change ? La mission a été effectué de toute façon !

_Ça, c'est un discours de perdant ! assura Natsu, avec un petit rire, tout en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre. Se figeant alors, les deux duos virent Narenda, juste devant eux, en train de faire craquer ses phalanges.

_Vous revoilà !

_Boss ? s'étonnèrent Gadjeel et Lily, ne comprenant pourquoi elle était dans une colère noire.

Soudain, plus rapide que le vent, Natsu et Happy avaient détalé comme des lapins, tandis que Narenda avait éjecter Gadjeel et Lily de son chemin pour leur courir après.

_Revenez ici tout de suite ! rugit-elle.

_Ah, plus vite Natsu, elle nous rattrape !

_Je fais ce que je peux !

Se relevant en grimaçant, Gadjeel eut à peine le temps de les voir disparaître en pleine forêt qu'il entendit des cris d'agonies, montrant que Narenda les avait rattrapé.

_Que … Que s'est-il passé ?

_Aucune idée ! Mais, attends-toi à recevoir un châtiment identique si la boss après que tu commences à trafiquer des choses dans son dos ! lui apprit Lily.

Déglutissant alors, Gadjeel affirma cependant :

_Bah, ce n'est rien ! De toute façon, je n'aurais qu'à lui dire que les Jaegers étaient sur le lieu de la mission sans que je n'en sache la raison ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle sache que j'ai fait exprès de les emmener là-bas ?

_Tu oublies Wendy !

_Quoi, Wendy ?

_Son rapport ! Dans la prochaine lettre qu'elle va envoyer à Narenda, ne penses-tu pas qu'elle va parler de la raison qui ont poussé les Jaegers à aller là-bas ? Je doute qu'elle oublie de mentionner le fait que tu es laissé tomber, entre les mains des Jaegers, un ordre de mission, qui ne devrait même pas exister !

Aussitôt, Gadjeel demeura totalement immobile, les bras croisés et le regard sévère. Néanmoins, rien qu'à voir les gouttes de sueur ainsi que la flaque qui s'était formé à ses pieds, il était clair qu'il savait que Narenda allait sûrement le châtier bien plus sévèrement qu'elle ne venait de le faire avec Natsu.


	34. Natsu plus fort que Syura ?

**Chapitre 33**

Buvant un verre, dans un vieux bar en ruine, un vieil homme était en train de se saouler, à l'aide d'une bouteille de whisky juste à côté de lui. Mais à part le vieil homme, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le bâtiment. Pas de barman. Pas de serveur. Et encore moins d'autres clients. L'endroit était abandonné, perdu au milieu de nulle part, et menaçant de tomber en ruine. Mais, pour cette personne, c'était l'endroit idéal pour vivre.

Il aimait être seul. Vivre loin de la capitale et du mal que contenait cette dernière à chaque coin de rue. Ici, il pouvait réfléchir en paix sans à avoir peur de se faire tirer dessus.

À moitié écroulé sur le vieux comptoir du bâtiment, il mit un certain temps à se redresser quand la porte de l'endroit s'ouvrit. Puis, s'avançant vers lui, une silhouette marcha tout en émettant de drôles de bruits de pas. Sans à avoir besoin de se retourner, le vieil homme pouvait savoir que le nouveau venu avait une jambe de bois, grâce au bruit que faisait cette dernière.

S'asseyant ensuite près du vieil homme, l'inconnu fouilla dans son sac, avant de sortir une bouteille d'alcool, qu'il posa entre eux. Lançant à peine un regard à la bouteille, le vieil homme voulut savoir.

_Vous vous êtes perdus ?

_Non !

_Vous voulez boire un verre ici, dans ce tas de ruine ?

_Pas vraiment !

_Dans ce cas, que voulez-vous et qui êtes-vous ?

_Vous dire ce que je veux va être long ! avoua l'homme, en se mettant à sourire ! Quand à qui je suis !

Tendant le bras pour attraper un verre sur le vieux comptoir, il essuya quelque peu ce dernier, avant de le remplir d'alcool. Buvant ensuite cul sec, il s'écria :

_Je m'appelle Bulat ! Et je suis là pour vous parler de quelques-uns de mes amis que vous avez téléporté dans notre monde !

* * *

_Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de créatures ! avoua Wendy.

Il y a une heure de cela, elle et les autres Jaegers avaient participé à une chasse afin de traquer d'imposants colosses faisant régler la terreur parmi les habitants vivant autour de la capitale ainsi que des commerçants venant approvisionner la ville.

Durant leur combat, les Jaegers étaient parvenus à en tuer une bonne dizaine, tandis qu'Esdeath en avait congelé trois afin de pouvoir les faire examiner.

Regardant l'un d'eux, alors qu'il avait été déposé dans l'ancien laboratoire de Stylish, la jeune fille ne pouvait cacher une certaine forme de dégoût en voyant sa tête.

_On dirait que son visage a été liquéfié !

_En effet, je ne pourrais pas faire de meilleure comparaison ! approuva Run, en arrivant dans son dos.

_Run ? Sais-tu ce que c'est comme créature ?

_Eh bien, aux dernières nouvelles, ils sembleraient que ces bêtes dangereuses ne soient d'autres que des humains génétiquement modifiés !

_Hum ? Peux-tu répéter ?

_Tu as très bien entendu ! rétorqua Run, tout en s'avançant vers le géant congelé ! Comme preuves, leurs caractéristiques physiques sont proches des nôtres ! Mais pourquoi et dans quel but, je me le demande ! En tout cas, pour créer de tels monstres, seul un utilisateur de teigu peut en être capable !

_Stylish … ! murmura soudain Wendy,en grinçant des dents.

_Oh ? Tu l'accuses tout de suite ?

_Qui d'autre que ce fou aurait pu créer de tels monstres ? l'interrogea Wedny ! Et puis, son teigu lui permettait de réaliser ce genre d'abomination ! Il a bien transformé le corps de Seryu en une machine à tuer !

_En effet, moi aussi, je pense que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de la création de ces mutants ! De plus, comme par hasard, elles sont apparues juste après qu'il ait disparu !

_Dans ce cas, il doit avoir un autre laboratoire ! comprit Wedny ! Un bien plus perfectionné que celui-ci !

_Hum ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

_Mon odorat ! lui assura Wendy ! Tu te rappelles que Stylish se vantait toujours d'avoir modifier des anciens prisonniers pour en faire ses gardes du corps ? Eh bien, dans ce cas, je trouve cela très étrange que je ne sente pas grand-chose de particulier ici ! Et même la première fois que je suis venue ici, l'odeur des produits chimiques ou du sang n'étaient pas si fortes que ça ! Non, pour moi, il faisait toutes ses véritables expériences ailleurs !

L'écoutant d'un air attentif, Run se mit soudain à sourire, avant d'affirmer :

_Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai eu des doutes ! Mais en fin de compte, tu es très perspicace et intelligente ! Je ne veux pas les vexer mais, mis à part Esdeath, aucun des autres n'auraient pu remarquer ce genre de détail !

_Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me chiffonne ! avoua Wendy ! Si Stylish est mort avant que ses créatures ne commencent à faire des ravages, comment se sont-ils libérés sans lui ?

_Elles se sont peut-être échappées ! À moins que quelqu'un d'autre ne leur ait gentiment ouvert la porte vers la liberté !

_Un nouvel ennemi ! comprit Wendy, en sachant très ce qu'elle allait écrire dans son prochain rapport pour Night Raid.

* * *

_Natsu, pourrais-tu enfin nous dire ce qui t'ait arrivé ? l'interrogea Lubbock.

Ce dernier, le visage recouvert de bandages, se mit à déblatérer divers choses incompréhensible dû au fait que sa mâchoire avait été fracturé.

_On comprend rien ! affirmèrent Tatsumi et Lubbock, alors que le trio étaient en train de s'entraîner dans un espace rocailleux.

_Il dit que Narenda l'a agressé sans aucune raison valable et l'a mit dans cet état ! leur apprit Happy, sur l'épaule de Natsu, tandis qu'il portait une grosse bosse sur le sommet du crâne.

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait, encore ?

_Oh rien ! On a juste voulut faire une mission qu'elle n'avait pas voulut nous confier ! Résultat des courses, nous sommes arrivés trop tard pour l'effectuer et nous nous sommes fait frappé en revenant à la base !

_Et que s'est-il passé avec Gadjeel ? voulut savoir Lubbock ! Apparemment, il a voulu parler avec la boss et, quelques minutes plus tard, on a pu entendre des bruits de baston assez puissants pour que le bâtiment s'écroule ! Puis, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Gadjeel était à moitié mort !

_Pour lui, je n'en ais aucune idée !

Poussant un soupir de mécontentement, Lubbock s'écria ensuite :

_Pourquoi faut-il que je sois avec deux mecs et un chat et non pas avec les filles ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir la poisse !

Grognant alors, Natsu finit par tirer sur ses bandages et les arracha.

_Ah, j'ai horreur de ces trucs-là !

Ouvrant et fermant plusieurs fois sa bouche, il finit par affirmer :

_J'ai encore un peu mal mais c'est supportable ! Dire que j'ai faillis mourir aux mains de cette furie !

_Si tu écoutais les ordres, ceci n'arriverait pas ! rétorqua Lubbock.

_Bof, moi je suis un gars fait pour foncer et non pour rester sur place !

Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua :

_Si nous continuons ainsi, à ce rythme, nous aurons fini après l'aube ! Il est préférable qu'Happy et moi survolions une partie des lieux pendant que vous deux, vous allez inspecter l'autre partie !

_Pas sûr que tu sois discret, ainsi ! rétorqua Tatsumi.

_Même si des bêtes dangereuses le voient que penses-tu qui pourrait lui arriver ? l'interrogea Lubbock ! Laisses-le donc faire ! De toute façon, à la première occasion, il serait capable de nous attirer des ennuis, même dans un coin paumé comme celui-ci !

Ne se faisant pas alors prier, Natsu sauta dans les airs avant d'être transporté par Happy.

_On se retrouve tout à l'heure !

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, fixant le sol, Natsu s'écria :

_Il n'y a vraiment aucun animal dans les parages ! Mince ! Je voulais me faire un petit barbecue, moi !

_Laisses tomber ! Il est clair qu'aucun gros animal ne peut vivre dans la lieu dépourvu de toute trace de végétation !

_Stop ! Arrêtes-toi ! lui ordonna soudain Natsu.

_Hum ? fit Happy ! Qu'est-ce que … ?

Des battements d'ailes se firent soudain entendre, non loin d'eux. Puis fixant la lune, juste en face d'eux, le duo put apercevoir une silhouette se dessiner et avançant droit vers eux.

Reconnaissant une odeur, Natsu se mit à grogner avant d'ordonner :

_Vites, fais-nous descendre !

Aussitôt, leur faisant perdre de l'altitude, Happy parvint à les cacher derrière un gros rocher, avant que Natsu ne fixe la silhouette d'un petit dragon ailé, et plus spécialement la personne qui était debout dessus.

_Mais c'est … ? commença Happy.

_Esdeath ! grogna Natsu.

Passant par-dessus les deux amis, le général les dépassant, sans les voir et finit par s'en aller, dans la direction d'où ils venaient.

_Que fait-elle ici ? voulut savoir Happy, une fois qu'elle fut partie.

_Aucune idée ! Cependant, elle va droit là où se trouve Tatsumi et Lubbock ! Tsss, pas le choix ! Il faut l'arrêter !

_Punaise ! Encore une raison de se faire cogner par Narenda, quand nous rentrerons !

_Cette fois-ci c'est pas pareil ! rétorqua Natsu, en étant très sérieux ! Ni Tatsumi, ni Lubbock ni les deux ensemble ne feront le poids face à elle !

_Mmmh, t'as raison !

Décollant finalement, l'exceed se mit à poursuivre Exceed, tandis que Natsu pesta, en constatant qu'il n'avait pas son masque sur lui.

_Mince, je n'ai pas pensé à le prendre !

_Ah, moi non plus !

_Pas le choix ! fit Natsu, en enroulant son écharpe sur sa tête ! En mode ninja !

Cependant, Happy se stoppa soudain, quand il vit Esdeath quitter le dos de son dragon, pour tomber sur le sommet d'une falaise.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ?

_Je sens l'odeur de Tatsumi ! affirma Natsu ! Elle a dû le repérer !

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, quand Happy se rapprocha, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir une goutte couler derrière sa tête, tandis qu'il aperçut Esdeath serrer Tatsumi dans ses bras.

_Mais que … ?

_C'est beau l'amour ! assura Happy, en faisant rouler le '' r '' à sa manière.

Reculant alors, il transporta Natsu sur une autre falaise, tandis que ce dernier voulut savoir :

_Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

_Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Après avoir été kidnappé par Esdeath, Tatsumi a révélé qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui ! Et cela semble vrai !

_Oui, mais c'est une ennemie !

_Peut-être, mais je doute qu'elle sache qui est réellement Tatsumi !

Soudain, une lumière vive se fit voir, sur la falaise où était Esdeth et Tatsumi, éblouissant le duo :

_Que ?

_SHAMBHALA, activé ! cria quelqu'un.

Et, en un instant, le '' couple '' disparut, tel un simple mirage.

_Que … Quoi ?

Volant aussitôt, pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, le duo de Fairy Tail survola la falaise, pour apercevoir un homme avec une cape et une capuche sur la tête.

_C'est qui celui-là ?

Se tournant alors vers eux, l'inconnu se mit à leur sourire, en les apercevant.

_Eh bien, dis donc, il y a beaucoup de monde ici, ce soir !

_Hé, qu'as-tu fais à Tatsumi ? voulut savoir Natsu ! Et t'es qui d'abord ?

_Moi ? Je suis juste Syura, un simple vagabond !

_Tsss ! Ne te fiches pas de moi ! Tu ne ressembles en rien à un vagabond ! rugit Natsu ! Rends-nous Tatsumi, illico presto !

_Oh, mais ça ruinerait tout mon amusement ! rétorqua l'homme ! Je préfère de loin vous emmener où il se trouve !

_Quoi ?

Se mettant en position, Syura sortit son teigu, avant de glousser :

_En avant ! SHAM … !

Se prenant le poing de Natsu, il se fit expulsé en arrière, avec le nez en sang.

_Ouah ! cria-t-il, en se prenant le nez ! Sale morveux !

Se trouvant devant lui, Natsu lui ordonna :

_Tatsumi ! Tout de suite !

_Va crever ! lui hurla Syura, en tentant une nouvelle fois d'utiliser son teigu ! SHAMBHALA !

Faisant apparaître un disque de lumière sous les pieds de Natsu, l'homme se mit à ricaner, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque Happy agripper Natsu. L'éloignant du cercle, il permit à son ami d'en réchapper, quand ce dernier se referma.

_Grrr, sale matou ! SHAMBHALA !

Faisant apparaître d'autres cercles, il rugit au fur et à mesure qu'Happy parvint à les esquiver avant qu'ils ne puissent se refermer sur lui. Utilisant sa vitesse, il évita de se faire téléporter à la grande de Syura.

_Mais tu vas arrêter de bouger oui ?

_T'as vu, Natsu ? Son pouvoir est inutile tant que nous ne sommes pas dans ses cercles !

_Dans ce cas, accélères et finissons-le avec un coup ! fit Natsu, en se recouvrant de flammes.

_Aye, chef !

Voyant alors l'Exceed gagner de la hauteur, Syura se mit à rugir :

_On essaye de fuir, hein ?

Pourtant à sa grande surprise, Happy finit par faire demi-tour et foncer droit sur lui. Se concentrant, quant à lui, Natsu transforma ses flammes en flammes dorés, tandis que ses bras furent recouverts d'un semblant d'écailles.

_Vas-y, lâches-moi !

Le balançant de toutes ses forces, Happy laissa le mage foncer droit vers Syura, tandis que ses flammes prirent la forme d'une épée.

_Quoi ?

_FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN !

Faisant aussitôt apparaître un cercle à ses pieds, Syura se laissa tomber dans ce dernier et disparut au moment où Natsu frappa la montagne sur laquelle il se trouvait. Tel un météore, il parvint à pulvériser le bloc de roches.

Non loin de ce dernier, Lubbock fut obligé de reculer tandis que des débris se mirent à tomber dans tous les sens.

_Bon sang ! Natsu fais encore des ravages !

Se laissant ensuite tomber sur ce qui restait de la montagne, Natsu resta immobile, semblant attendre que quelque chose se passe.

Finalement, s'ouvrant derrière lui, un nouveau cercle laissa place à Syura, qui fit mine de donner un coup de poing à Natsu, en l'attaquant de dos.

_Je te tiens !

Pourtant, il ne percuta que le vide, tandis que Natsu s'était baissé tout en ayant semblé avoir prédit son attaque. Tournant ensuite sur lui-même, il recouvra son pied de flammes, avant d'envoyer son talon en plein dans les mâchoires de Syura.

Sentant son crâne se fissurer, tandis qu'il eut l'impression que sa peau était en train de fondre, l'homme se fit éjecter sur plusieurs mètres, avant de s'écraser contre un rocher.

_Ce … Ce sale morveux ! rugit-il, tout en tentant de se remettre debout.

Entendant des bruits de pas, il ne put cacher sa peur, tandis que Natsu marcha vers lui, avec un air de plus en plus menaçant.

_Tu as trois secondes ! Une … Deux … !

« Cela ne sert à rien, je ne pourrais jamais battre ce monstre ! Un retrait stratégique s'impose ! »

_SHAMBALA !

Créant alors un cercle entre Natsu et lui, Syura finit par reculer avant de s'écrier :

_Ne crois pas avoir gagner cette partie, dragon de feu ! Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Je me nomme Syura, fils du premier ministre ! Dorénavant, m'ayant comme ennemi, je te jure que ta vie va devenir un véritable cauchemar.

_Fils du premier ministre ? s'étonna Natsu.

_Natsu ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on le laisse partir ! affirma Happy, tandis que Syura prit la tangente.

Néanmoins, apparaissant juste devant eux, Tatsumi sortit du cercle créé par Syura et se retrouva juste devant le duo.

_Que … ? Natsu ? Happy ?

_Tatsumi ?

_Tatsumi ! l'appela soudain une voix féminine provenant du cercle ! Est-ce que ça va ?

_Ah, Esdeath ! la reconnut Tatsumi ! Il ne faut pas rester là !

Saisissant aussitôt son col, Natsu laissa Happy les faire voler dans les airs, avant de s'éloigner le plus vide possible du cercle. Jetant un regard dans son dos, Tatsumi put néanmoins apercevoir Esdeath, apparaître à son tour, et crut même la voir les fixer, tandis qu'ils s'enfuirent au loin.

_Mon dieu ! Cette journée avec elle a été mouvementé !

_Hein ? s'étonna Natsu ! Tu n'es resté que dix minutes dans ce cercle !

_Quoi ? Dix minutes ? Impossible ! J'ai tout de même dormi une nuit entière sur cette île !

_Hein ? De quelle île parles-tu ? T'étais passé où ?

_Euh, je ne voudrais pas gêné mais, je crois qu'on a oublié quelque chose ! remarqua soudain Happy, alors qu'il prenait le chemin pour rentrer à la base.

* * *

Courant à s'en détruire les poumons, Lubbock tenta de son mieux de suivre Happy et les autres à la trace, tandis qu'il rugit :

_Attendez que je vous retrouve ! Vous allez payer le fait d'avoir tenté de m'abandonner !


	35. Un plan pour tuer les Jaegers ?

**Chapitre 34**

Allongé sur la toiture du palais, Wave était en train de tenter de faire le vide dans sa tête. Pourtant, rien ne pouvait lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait pu voir, il y a quelques jours de cela, lors de leur assaut dans la demeure de Bach.

« Nous étions censé protéger un homme que Night Raid comptait tuer et, au final, c'est nous qui l'avons exécuté ! Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était mauvais ! C'était un marchant d'esclaves et les autres hommes étaient des nobles qui maltraitaient leurs esclaves ! Il était hors de question d'avoir la moindre pitié pour ces types ! »

Fixant alors le ciel, au-dessus de lui, il se demanda :

_Night Raid a-t-elle tué tous ces types, pour le plaisir … ou bien, parce qu'ils étaient mauvais ?

Hurlant soudain, il se redressa tout en se massant le crâne :

_Ah, je réfléchis tellement que ça me donne mal à la tête ! Je ne sais même plus où j'en suis, maintenant ! Qui est le gentil et le méchant dans cette histoire ?

Faisant cuire un steak dans une poêle, Bols jeta un petit coup d'œil à côté de lui, avant d'affirmer :

_Maintenant, Wendy !

Mettant divers légumes qu'elle venait de hacher, dans une casserole, Wendy vit ces derniers disparaître au beau milieu d'un ragoût qui commençait à laisser échapper un délicieux fumet.

_Hum ! Une odeur si délicate ! fit Run, alors qu'il était assit à une table, avec un livre entre les mains.

Salivant quant à elle, Kurome resta à moitié allongé sur la table, attendant avec impatience qu'on la serve. Finalement, quand Bols et sa nouvelle assistante arrivèrent vers la table, la jeune fille n'eut besoin qu'une milliseconde pour se redresser d'un coup, tandis qu'une assiette fut posée juste devant elle.

_Ah, ça à l'air trop bon ! affirma-t-elle, tandis qu'un plat à base de viande se trouvait devant elle.

_Et voilà pour compléter ! fit Wendy, en faisant mine de mettre des légumes dans le plat.

Néanmoins, d'un geste protecteur, Kurome positionna ses bras au-dessus de son assiette, afin d'empêcher qu'un sacrilège ne soit commis :

_Pas de légumes ! Que de la viande !

_Kurome, il faut que tu manges mieux que ça !

Arrivant alors dans la cuisine, Wave arbora un sourire confiant, pour cacher le fait d'être toujours en train de remettre ses actes en question.

_La viande ne fait pas tout ! C'est décidé ! Ce soir, je te ferais manger un plat de fruits de mers accompagné d'une soupe dont tu me diras des nouvelles !

_Si tu essayes de me forcer à manger cela, tu sauras ce que ça fait de te faire transpercer par un sabre ! grogna Kurome.

Plantant alors une fourchette dans une carotte, Wendy dirigea cette dernière vers Kurome tout en affirmant :

_Allez, ne fais pas ta difficile ! Fais '' ah '' !

_Tu me prends pour un bébé ?

_Je veux juste faire en sorte que ton corps ne souffre d'aucune carence ! rétorqua Wendy, en lui faisant un doux sourire ! Cela serait dommage, non ? Tu ne veux pas être malade, hein ?

La voyant lui sourire, tout en semblant être embarrassé, Kurome tourna quelque peu la tête sur le côté. Puis, finalement, entrouvrant sa bouche, elle finit par se saisir du morceau de carotte, qu'elle se mit à mâcher.

Aussitôt, faisant la grimace tel un enfant, elle montra qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout le goût. Pourtant, elle finit par l'avaler, à la réjouissance de Wendy :

_Tu vois que ce n'était pas si dur ! Allez, encore neuf autres et je te laisse tranquille !

_Et cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui te nourris ! s'écria Wave, déjà avec une fourchette à la main.

Se prenant un coup de poing, le garçon fit éjecter contre un mur, tandis que Kurome venait de l'assommer d'un seul coup. Posant une autre assiette sur la table, Bols voulut savoir :

_Le général et Seryu n'ont pas faim ?

_Le général est en train de manger en compagnie de l'empereur ! lui expliqua Run ! Quant à Seryu, elle m'a prévenu qu'elle voulait allonger sa séance d'entraînement pour aujourd'hui !

Entendant cela, Wendy porta attention à leur discussion. Néanmoins, se relevant à cet instant, Wave retourna vers Kurome, avec une assiette de légumes dans la main et une fourchette. Commença alors une dispute entre les deux, avant que cela ne dégénère en une bagarre.

Voyant la nourriture être jeté dans tous les sens, Run crut bon de se réfugier derrière un comptoir, avec son livre dans la main et une assiette ainsi qu'une fourchette dans l'autre ; tandis que Bols s'efforça de calmer les deux fauteurs de troubles.

Partant quant à elle, Wendy quitta la salle, tout en transportant maintenant un petit paquet dans les bras.

Courant vers Koro, alors que ce dernier était déjà transformé, Seryu tenta de frapper sa nuque à l'aide d'un coup de pied. Protégeant cette zone en y plaçant sa main, Koro parvint à la stopper, avant de faire mine de la frapper. Effectuant un salto en arrière, Seryu se saisit juste ensuite de deux pistolets avant de tirer.

Bien sûr, même en grand nombre, les balles n'eurent aucun effet sur son teigu. Néanmoins, ce qui importait à Seryu était d'atteindre toutes les cibles qu'elle avait dessiné sur son corps. Se laissant mitrailler ainsi, Koro resta immobile quelques seconde,s avant de finalement lancer une contre-attaque. Ouvrant ses mâchoires en grand, il se laissa foncer sur Seryu, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de sauter sur le côté pour esquiver chacun de ses assauts.

Parvenant à le frapper ici et là quand il fut près d'elle, elle réussit à lui faire perdre au moins l'équilibre, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Expirant alors difficilement, elle s'écria :

_C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, Koro !

Aussitôt, son teigu prit sa forme chibi, en comprenant que l'entraînement était fini. Voyant cela, Seryu se laissa tomber en arrière et resta allongée sur le sol du dojo où elle s'entraînait régulièrement. Regardant le plafond de l'endroit, elle ne put s'empêcher d'entendre la voix du capitaine Ogre, lui qui avait l'habitude de l'encourager quand ils s'entraînaient ici.

_Ogre-sama … ne vous en faites pas ! Bientôt je pourrais vous venger ! Je vous en fais la promesse !

Marchant alors vers elle, Koro tenant dans ses petits bras une serviette, qu'il tendit à sa propriétaire. Souriant en voyant cela, Seryu prit la serviette avant de s'éponger le visage. Puis, se saisissant de son teigu, elle le colla contre elle, tout en affirmant :

_Merci, Koro ! Merci d'être toujours là pour moi ! Tu verras que tout ce que nous faisons actuellement permettra d'aider tout l'empire ! Oui, la justice triomphera du mal !

_Je peux entrer ?

_Hum ? s'étonna Seryu, en se retournant pour voir Wendy dans son dos ! Que fais-tu ici ?

_Je voulais te voir ! Lui assura son amie en avançant vers elle.

La voyant toujours en train de récupérer ses forces, elle se laissa s'asseoir derrière Seryu, avant de poser ses mains sur son dos. Aussitôt, une merveilleuse lumière envahit le corps de Seryu, tandis que cette dernière eut l'impression que chacun de ses muscles cessa de la faire souffrir. Laissant sa tête tomber sur les genoux de Wendy, elle laissa cette dernière continuer son traitement.

_Dis Seryu, maintenant, ça fait actuellement deux mois que nous nous connaissons ! Il s'en est passé des choses, entre temps !

_Et comment ! lui assura la garde ! On a arrêté plein de méchants depuis que nous travaillons ensemble ! Et même si tu m'empêches de les tuer, c'est super de les envoyer en prison ! Au moins, ils ne feront plus de mal à personne ! Et puis, grâce à ce que tu m'as appris sur la pauvreté de la ville, j'aide des centaines de gens en leur permettant d'avoir à manger ! J'ai l'impression d'être une héroïne !

Souriant alors, elle fixa le regard de Wendy, tout en affirmant :

_Et tout ça, c'est parce que j'ai la meilleure des amies !

Le fait que Seryu la qualifie pour de bon d'amie rendit Wendy encore plus heureuse, tandis qu'elle avait l'impression que le caractère de Seryu s'était beaucoup adouci depuis leur rencontre. Utilisant alors sa magie pour analyser l'âme de la jeune femme, Wendy fut encore plus heureuse de voir cette dernière bien plus blanche que le jour de leur première rencontre.

« Enfin ! J'ai enfin réussi à lui montrer le véritable chemin à suivre ! »

Voulant continuer sur cette voix, l'enfant finit alors par se saisir d'un paquet, qu'elle tendit à Seryu :

_Tiens, c'est pour toi !

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? voulut savoir Seryu, en prenant le présent.

_J'ai entendu dire que tu avais demandé à Esdeath de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait continuer à perfectionner ton corps ! lui affirma Wendy ! Et comme tu le sais, je ne veux pas te laisser faire cela ! De ce fait, je veux moi-même te rendre plus forte !

À cet instant, ouvrant le paquet, Seryu finit par y voir une paire de semelles deux fois plus épaisses que la moyenne.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Des semelles auxquelles j'ai incorporé de la magie du vent ! Ma magie ! Quand tu le voudras, elles seront capable de produire du vent et agir, comme des propulseurs, te permettant d'être plus rapide ou bien de flotter dans les airs !

_Mais … je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que j'ai d'autres armes !

_Tu n'as pas besoin d'être opéré pour incorporer cette arme à ton corps ! rétorqua Wedny ! Tu n'as qu'à les coller à tes chaussures et la magie fera le reste !

Lui prenant alors les mains, Wendy s'écria :

_Seryu, je ne sais pas si cela pourra vraiment t'aider mais, je serais prête à faire d'autres objets, comme ça si, en échange, tu me promets de ne plus rien faire de dangereux avec ton corps ! Tu me le promets ?

Examinant toujours les semelles magique, Seryu finit tout à coup par les laisser tomber à terre. Puis, sautant alors, elle les écrasa de toutes ses forces sous ses chaussures. Une fois fait, elle assura que les semelles s'étaient bien accroché à ses talons pour ensuite affirmer :

_Tu es ma partenaire ! J'aurais donc plus confiance en toi qu'à quelqu'un d'autre !

Levant alors deux doigts de sa main, elle affirma :

_D'accord, je promets, Wendy ! À partir de maintenant, tu seras chargé de me procurer de nouvelles armes !

_Pour la vraie justice ? l'interrogea Wedny,en tentant sa main vers Seryu.

_Pour la vraie justice ! assura cette dernière, en frappant sa main.

De son côté, Esdeath ne put s'empêcher de sourire. À vrai dire, buvant un thé glacé, le plus tranquillement du monde, elle appréciait l'étrange scène juste devant elle : l'empereur mécontent du travail d'Honest.

En effet, ayant divers papiers qu'il avait posé sur la table, Makoto était en train de lire ces derniers, tout en voulant savoir :

_Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on jamais parlé de ces énormes crises financières qui touchaient tout le pays ? Je croyais que vous m'aviez dit que l'argent ne posait aucun problème dans toute la capitale !

_Mais enfin, votre altesse … ! Qu'allez-vous chercher là ? L'Empire a beaucoup plus d'argent qu'il ne lui en faut !

_Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit le ministre des finances ainsi que tous ces documents que j'ai en main ! rétorqua Makoto, en fixant ces derniers ! C'est la première fois que je décide de parler aux autres ministres et j'ai l'impression qu'ils me décrivent l'état de la capitale comme si tout tournait au désastre ! Il paraît même que plus d'un tiers des habitants de la capitaine sont mécontents de nos actes ! Il y a de grands problèmes avec les loyers ; les taxes ; la nourriture … !

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit à ce gamin de soudain fourrer son nez un peu partout ? voulut savoir Honest, en cachant mal sa frustration ! D'habitude, il me suffit juste de lui dire que tout va bien pour qu'il cesse de s'occuper de l'état de la capitale ! »

_En fin de compte, Wendy avait raison ( Chapitre 24 ) ! s'écria alors Makoto ! Il est peut-être temps pour moi de mieux connaître les richesses et autres du pays et mettre en place mes propres lois !

_Wen … Wendy ? s'étonna Honest, en cherchant aussitôt qui elle était.

Gloussant alors, Esdeath eut presque l'envie de partir de la salle pour aller féliciter la jeune fille. C'était bien la première fois que la manie qu'avait Wendy de dire tout ce qu'elle pensait l'amusait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Makoto avait rencontré quelqu'un lui ayant dit que ses lois avaient des défauts et ce dernier se remettait lui-même en question. Et ça, Honest n'allait certainement pas le laisser passer.

Soupirant, tout en se frottant la joue, là où Kurome était parvenue à le griffer, Wave ne put se sentir mal, maintenant qu'il s'était disputé avec elle.

« Super ! Moi qui voulait juste me changer les idées ! Maintenant, voilà que Kurome me fait la tête ! Pourtant, à force de manger que des gâteaux, elle va finir par avoir du diabète ! »

_C'est inacceptable ! rugit soudain une voix.

Passant alors devant une salle dont la porte était quelque peu entrouverte, Wave put entendre la voix d'Honest, tandis qu'il avait emmené Esdeath ici afin de parler seul à seul avec elle.

_Non, mais avez-vous vu ce qu'il vient de se passer ? À cause de cette fichue morveuse, j'ai ce boulet qui me sert d'empereur sur le dos ! S'il continu sur cette voie, il va finir par prendre conscience du véritable état de l'empire !

_Et alors ? l'interrogea Esdeath, tout en continuant de siroter son thé glacé ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

_Que vous me débarrasser de cette Wendy ! rugit Honest ! Virez-là et emmenez-là loin d'ici ! Non, étripez-là plutôt !

Mordant alors dans une épaisse tranche de jambon, il déchira cette dernière avant de s'écrier :

_Oui ! Massacrez-la ; égorgez-là ; détruisez chacune des parties de son corps et faites disparaître ce qui reste ! Il est hors de question de laisser cette fille manipuler davantage l'empereur !

Posant alors sa tasse de thé, Esedath affirma :

_De tous les Jaegers, Wendy est sans nul doute celle dont j'ai le plus de mal à encadrer ! L'idée de la torturer pour lui apprendre une leçon me plairait bien ! Néanmoins, … !

Prenant un air plus sérieux, elle ajouta :

_Elle est sous mes ordres ! Et il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de tuer un soldat aussi prometteur qu'elle ! Surtout, qu'au final, j'aime bien le fait qu'elle me tienne tête ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux tomber sur une personne aussi courageuse qu'elle !

_Ne me fais pas rire ! grogna Honest ! Si Makoto décide de mettre en place de nouvelles lois, il risque de mettre en place un nouveau gouvernement ! Et tu sais très bien ce que cela signifie, non ?

Les guerres vont cesser tandis que Makoto va uniquement se préoccuper de la situation des territoires déjà conquit !

Constatant qu'il venait de capter l'attention d'Esdeath, il lui tourna le dos, tout en continuant :

_Tu penses peut-être que je suis le seul à perdre quelque chose dans cette histoire ? Détrompes-toi ! Tu ne vis que pour te battre et tuer des gens ! C'est quasiment comme une drogue, pour toi ! De ce fait, je sais très bien que tu ne pourras jamais vivre dans un pays où la paix règne !

Ne disant rien, Esdeath mit quelques secondes à réfléchir avant d'avouer :

_Wendy et moi sommes censé nous battre pour mon titre de général ! Je ne sais pas exactement quand, mais elle m'a promis de m'offrir un véritable combat qu'elle espère remporter !

Buvant de nouveau, elle affirma :

_Je verrais ce que je ferais d'elle après avoir gagné !

_Dans ce cas, faites au moins en sorte que cette demie-portion cesse de fouiner dans mes affaires ! Mais maintenant que j'y pense, … !

Réfléchissant quelques instants, Honest voulut savoir :

_Elle travaillait dans quel secteur avant de te rejoindre ?

_Elle avait rejoint l'armée impériale et était une simple recrue de quelques semaines à peine ! Seryu en a fait sa partenaire et leur duo les a rendu très vite célèbre !

_Et avant d'être soldat ? Si je me rappelle bien, le peu que j'ai lu sur elle ne disait rien de son passé !

_Je n'en sais pas plus non plus ! lui avoua Esdeath ! Et cela ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ses pouvoirs ne sont pas ici d'un teigu ! C'est son corps même qui les manipule ! Et c'est ce qui est le plus impressionnant chez elle !

_Impressionnant ou non, elle n'est qu'un parasite ! Je veux juste que vous m'en débarrassiez au plus vite ! Je ne pourrais jamais contrôlé cet empire à ma guise, si elle met Makoto sur mon chemin !

Mordant de nouveau dans un morceau de viande, il continua :

_Je suis arrivé trop loin pour qu'il fasse tout capoter maintenant ! Bientôt, je serais celui qui aura tous les pouvoirs et moi seul gouvernera cet empire !

Toujours derrière la porte, et immobile comme une statue, Wave avait un visage trahissant son étonnement vis-à-vis de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_La religion de '' la voie de la paix '' ? répéta Happy.

_Ouh là, je sens que ça ne va pas être amusant comme sujet ! affirma Natsu ! Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais cru au seigneur !

_Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! rétorqua Gadjeel, en haussant des épaules ! Laissez-moi deviner son slogan … '' si tu es un homme généreux tu iras au paradis '' ! C'est ça ?

_En fait, elle proclame que les bonnes actions contribue au bonheur et à la longévité ! lui expliqua Spear.

_J'en ai entendu parler ! s'écria Tatsumi ! C'était dans mon village ! D'ailleurs, la statue porte-bonheur que notre doyen m'a donné vient de cette religion !

_En gros, cela consiste à suivre les pas de dieu, même si personne n'a la preuve qu'il existe vraiment ! comprit Lily ! Un peu comme chez nous ! Mais en quoi cela nous regarde, exactement ?

_Durant les dix dernières années, la voix de la paix a augmenté son nombre de fidèles ! Leur apprit Narenda ! Et cette religion est devenue plutôt influente dans l'est de l'empire ! Néanmoins, au lieu de vouloir suivre les lois de l'empereur, ils veulent commencer une insurrection religieuse ! Prendre les armes, si vous préférez et se battre contre notre ennemi ! Nous allons utiliser cela à nos propres fins !

_Ouh là, ouh là, ouh là ! fit Tatsumi ! Un instant ! Si je comprends, les personnes qui font parties de cette religion ne sont que des citoyens de tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux, non ? Ce ne sont pas des soldats ! Que pensent-ils bien pouvoir faire contre Esdeath et ses hommes ? Ils vont se faire massacrer !

_Ce qui est en train de se passer est le début d'une révolte ! affirma Lubbock ! Une révolte qui va éclaté un peu partout dans l'Empire !

_Avec notre travail, bon nombre de capitaines et politiciens corrompus sont morts ! continua Chelsea ! Pour tous ces personnes qui vivent dans la misère, c'est le moment ou jamais de sortir de l'ombre et de se battre !

_Reculer est maintenant impossible pour les deux camps ! s'écria Narenda ! L'empereur ; Honest ; Esdeath et ses soldats contre nous et nos soutiens ! Voici les deux camps et, lors de la fin de la bataille, il n'en restera qu'un seul debout !

_Mais … Mais combien de morts cela va-t-il faire ?

_Laisses tomber, Tatsumi ! s'écria Gadjeel ! Si ces gens décident de leurs propres initiatives d'aller se battre, alors c'est qu'ils savent déjà à quoi s'attendre ! Si aucune mutinerie n'a été déclenché jusqu'à maintenant, c'est parce que tous redoutaient la puissance de l'Empire ! Aujourd'hui, cette puissance est toujours présente mais des gens décident néanmoins de lui faire face ! Et même si je regrette d'avoir à le dire, nous avons aussi besoin de leur force pour aller jusqu'au bout !

_L'armée religieuse va sûrement tenté d'attaquer la première ! affirma Narenda ! Et, aussitôt, Esdeath va les contrer ! Et c'est après cette bataille que nous, l'armée révolutionnaire, nous allons attaque, à notre tour, l'Empire ! En clair, ceci va se jouer en une bataille éclair et se terminera en moins d'une journée, selon nos pronostics !

_Cela se terminera quand nous prendrons le château de l'empereur ? l'interrogea Happy.

_Non ! Quand Esdeath sera tué ! Si nous arrivons à la terrasser et que des teigus sont toujours apte à être utilisé, plus rien ne nous empêchera d'être victorieux !

_Et tuer le premier ministre ne sera alors qu'une partie de plaisir ! ricana Leone, en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

_Admettons, dans combien de temps ce plan va-t-il être mis en place ? voulut savoir Natsu, avec le plus grand des sérieux ! Dans une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ? Je ne fais que me répéter mais il faut agir au plus vite !

Serrant les poings, il grogna :

_Cela me met en rogne de savoir que des personnes se font tuer sans que je puisse faire quelque chose pour les aider !

_La raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas encore passer à l'action est dû à notre prochaine mission ! lui expliqua Susanoo.

_Notre prochaine mission ?

_Oui ! L'attaque de l'armée religieuse va être un facteur clé de notre victoire ! Cependant, en ce moment, il semble y avoir une certaine agitation là-bas causé par un certain Borick !

_Borick ? répéta Lily ! Qui est-ce encore ?

_J'en ais entendu parler ! affirma Spear ! C'est un homme haut placé dans cette voie religieuse !

_Oui et aussi un espion infiltré par le ministre ! compléta Narenda ! Son objectif est de tuer le supérieur de l'église et prendre le contrôle de la voie de la paix ! Ainsi, il empêchera l'armée religieuse t'attaquer la capitale !

_Du coup, on y va et on le massacre ! comprit Gadjeel.

_Et cette fois-ci, sans l'aide des Jaegers, si possible ! grogna Narenda, en lui lançant un regard noir.

_Oui … bien sûr !

_Mais, en fait, que faisons-nous des Jaegers ? voulut savoir Mine ! Savons-nous quels seront leurs prochains déplacements ?

_Dès que Honest sera au courant de nos agissements, je suis certaine qu'il les enverra protéger Borrick ! assura Narenda ! Il nous sera quasiment impossible de leur faire face si Esdeath est avec eux ! De ce fait, il est maintenant temps de les attirer jusqu'à nous pour en massacrer un maximum avant cette mission !

_Hé, et pour Wendy ? voulut savoir Natsu.

_Je lui ais déjà envoyé notre plan ! lui assura Lubbock ! Elle l'a récupéré la lettre et sait désormais ce que nous comptons faire !

Serrant une lettre dans ses mains, Wendy ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Et pourtant c'était le cas. Entre ses mains, elle tenait bel et bien une lettre de Narenda lui annonçant que Night Raid allait combattre les Jaegers, de façon en en tuer quelques-uns.

« Non, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Je peux pas les laisser les tuer ! Je … il doit y avoir une solution ! Il doit y en avoir une ! »

Posant alors ses mains sur sa tête, elle marmonna :

_Non, je ne veux pas … Run Kurome Wave Bols Seryu … je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent !


	36. Dites bonjour à mes marionnettes !

**Chapitre 35**

Montant sur des chevaux, Esdeath et les Jaegers finirent par se rendre jusqu'aux remparts de la capitale et partir au loin, tout en étant surveillés.

_Comme prévu, les Jaegers quittent tous ensemble la capitale ! remarqua un espion de l'armée révolutionnaire ! Il n'en manque pas un !

_Dans ce cas, le plan de madame Narenda peut commencer ! Il est temps de lui envoyer un rapport et de laisser Night Raid faire le reste !

* * *

Lisant le rapport qui venait de lui être donné, Narenda finit par affirmer :

_Sept personnes ont quitté la capitale ! Les Jaegers !

_Donc, Wendy et Esdeath sont avec eux ! comprit Natsu ! Comment notre plan va-t-il se dérouler ?

_On va faire en sorte de les séparer en deux groupes ! décida Narenda ! Et nous attaquerons celui qui ne comporte pas Esdeath !

Fouillant ensuite ses poches, elle tendit une lettre au mage :

_Tiens, en fait, Wendy t'a envoyé ça !

_Hum ? Une lettre ?

* * *

_Il semblerait que les Jaegers aient décidé de se séparer ! remarqua Esdeath, tout en lisant divers notes qu'elle avait réuni dans un carnet ! Narenda aurait été aperçu dans l'Est tandis qu'Akame vers le sud !

_Le fait que ces deux-là se soient soudain montré sans la moindre discrétion est très suspect ! remarqua Run.

_Si on va à l'est, on tombe sur Kyoroch ! remarqua Bols ! Et si nous allons vers le sud, nous tomberons sur des villes qui soutiennent les rebelles ! Dans les deux cas, qui sait sur qui nous pourront tomber ?

_Narenda est le genre de personne à calculer un plan dans les moindres détails pour obtenir le meilleur pourcentage de réussite possible ! assura Esdeath ! Peu importe où nous irons, nous tomberons sûrement dans un piège !

_Que faire alors ? l'interrogea Wendy ! Est-ce trop dangereux de les suivre ?

_Non ! C'est même une véritable opportunité que nous avons là ! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Night Raid a continué à se cacher ! Le fait qu'ils ont révélé leur emplacement nous donne aussi une chance de nous en débarrasser ! Seryu, Run et Wendy, vous viendrez avec moi pour combattre Narenda ! Kurome, Wave et Bols, vous irez combattre Akame ! Et n'oubliez pas ! Je ne veux aucune pitié vis à vis de l'adversaire !

_Oui ! firent les autres membres du groupe.

Mais tandis que le groupe se sépara, Kurome remonta en vitesse sur son cheval, tout en cachant mal son sourire, en sachant qu'elle allait revoir sa sœur. Voyant cela, Bols se tourna ensuite vers Wave, qui semblait songeur.

En fait, depuis deux jours, le garçon semblait avoir la tête ailleurs et ne parlait plus à qui que se soit.

_Wave … il y a-t-il un problème ?

_Hein ? fit le garçon, en relevant la tête ! Euh, non, rien ! Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème ?

Se forçant à sourire, il monta sur son cheval, tout en affirmant :

_Allez, maintenant que nous avons reçu nos instructions, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! Faisons notre maximum pour débarrasser Night Raid de ce monde !

Néanmoins, malgré cela, Bols devina que quelque chose tracassait son ami.

* * *

« Après ce que j'ai pu entendre l'autre jour, il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche dans l'empire ! remarqua Wave, alors qu'il était sur son cheval ! Si j'ai bien tout comprit, le premier ministre manipule l'empereur et Esdeath est de mèche avec lui ! Et, pour couronner le tout, il veut qu'elle tue Wendy ? »

Serrant ses rênes, il ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents, tout en ayant du mal à décider de ce qu'il devait faire :

« Il faut que je prévienne Wendy ! Mais qui sait si je ne la mettrais pas plus en danger si Esdeath sait qu'elle est au courant de tout ? Et prévenir l'empereur est impossible aussi ! Il ne me croira jamais ! Dans ce cas, que faire ? Que faire ? À qui faire confiance désormais ? Sur qui puisse-je me reposer, maintenant ? »

_Wave, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Sortant alors de ses esprits, Wave remarqua que Bols et Kurome étaient en train de le fixer, tandis que son visage trahissait facilement que quelque chose le tracassait.

_Hein ? Mais rien !

_Tu mens très mal ! lui assura Kurome ! Dis nous la vérité !

_As-tu découvert des informations sur Night Raid que tu as peur de nous révéler ? l'interrogea Bols.

_Non, ce n'est pas Night Raid ! En fait, c'est … !

S'arrêtant alors, il hésitait à en dire plus. Néanmoins, voyant les regards insistant de ses deux amis, le garçon finit par lâcher :

_Cela concerne Esdeath et le premier ministre ! En fait, je crois qu'ils … !

_Piège droit devant ! le coupa soudain Bols.

S'arrêtant aussitôt, les chevaux du trio firent face à un étrange épouvantail, planté en plein milieu du chemin. L'apercevant, Kurome voulut savoir :

_Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment appelé cela un piège ?

_Franchement, j'ai des doutes ! avoua Wave.

_Restons prudent ! conseilla Bols, en s'approchant de l'épouvantail, suivis des deux autres.

Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, captant soudain comme une puissance fuser vers elle, Kurome sauta sur le côté pour esquiver in extremis un rayon qui explosa en percutant le sol.

_Que … ? fit Bols, tandis que des débris le touchèrent, suivit par l'arrivée d'un nuage de fumée.

Plus réactif que lui, Wave aperçut alors l'épouvantail exploser, pour laisser place à Susanoo. Faisant tourner sa masse au-dessus de sa tête, le teigu dirigea ensuite l'extrémité de l'arme en direction de Kurome.

_Kurome, attention !

Jouant au sacrifice, Wave bloqua l'attaque de Susanoo avant d'être propulsé loin dans les airs.

_Wave ! s'écria Bols, en le suivant du regard.

Atterrissant alors juste derrière, Natsu et Gadjeel vinrent par la voie des airs, en utilisant Happy et Lily pour effectuer une arrivée surprise. Le visage caché sous leurs masques, ils bloquèrent le duo par l'arrière, tandis que le reste de Night Raid arriva devant les Jaegers.

Voyant Narenda aux côtés d'Akame ; Leone ; Spear et Tatsumi ( sous la forme d'Incursio ), Bols comprit dans quel piège ils étaient tombés.

« Si Narenda est ici alors la piste que suivent le commandant et les autres est fausse ! »

_Kurome et Bols ! Même au sein du groupes des Jaegers, vous êtes des cibles privilégiées ! Prenez garde car nous aurons comme unique but de vous éliminer !

Aussitôt, Bols dressa Rubicante devant lui, tout en affirmant :

_Cela ne m'étonne pas que des personnes veulent me voir mort à cause de tous les horribles crimes que j'ai commis ! Néanmoins, Kije et Logue m'attendent à la maison ! Donc, je ne mourrais pas ici !

Pour sa part, Kurome parut extrêmement radieuse en apercevant Akame juste devant elle :

_Grande sœur !

_Kurome ! fit Akame d'une voix plus sèche.

_J'étais tellement impatiente qu'on se revoit ! Dieu merci ! Maintenant, en te tuant, je pourrais t'ajouter à la collection de Yatsufusa !

« Tsss, elle n'a pas abandonné son idée de tuer Akame ! comprit Natsu, en la voyant sortir Yatsufusa. »

_Hé, Gadjeel ! s'écria-t-il ! Occupes toi du grand au masque ! Moi, je vais combattre la fille à l'épée !

_Hum ? Pourquoi ?

_Je veux l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'elle risque de regretter par la suite !

Mais Kurome le prit soudain de court lorsqu'elle leva son épée en l'air. Aussitôt, comme l'aurait fait une force provenant du néant, quelques corps sortirent du sol, tels une armée de morts-vivants, tandis que Kurome semblait être à l'origine de cela.

_Que … ? firent quelques uns en reculant, tandis qu'une énorme silhouette détruit le sol pour apparaître à son tour derrière Kurome.

_Yatsufusa '' la marche des morts '' ! affirma Narenda, en gardant son calme ! Un teigu capable de transformer un cadavre en une marionnette, qu'il soit humain ou animal !

Gloussant alors, Kurome demanda, tout en conservant son sourire :

_Je me demande bien combien de personnes vont mourir !

Mais soudain, Akame était déjà en train de courir vers elle, sabre en main :

_Si je t'arrête maintenant, toutes tes marionnettes vont mourir !

Étant à peine effrayé par ses mouvements, Kurome remarqua :

_Oh, mais en fait, je ferais mieux de les présenter comme il se doit ! Alors, d'abord … !

Se positionnant devant Akame, un nouveau venu bloqua son sabre à l'aide d'une puissante épée.

_Toi ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

_Voilà Natala ! J'espère que tu te rappelles de lui !

_Toi, espèce de … !

_Et le grand, c'est Desta-ghoul !

Aussitôt, l'énorme squelette ressemblant à un dinosaure concentra son énergie dans un souffle destructeur, qu'il tira sur Night Raid.

_Natsu ! Gadjeel ! s'écria Narenda.

Aussitôt, positionner côte à côte, les deux chasseurs de dragons gonflèrent leurs joues, avant de faire sortir leurs propres souffles destructeurs !

_FIRE / IRON DRAGON'S ROAR !

Frappant l'attaque du squelette géant les deux souffles créèrent une puissante explosion qui éjecta tout le monde sur les côtés.

Se cachant derrière un gros rocher, Mine grogna :

_Ce monstre a un pouvoir démentiel ! Rien d'étonnant venant de la part d'un classe ultime !

Visant alors Kurome de là où elle était, elle tenta de lui transpercer la tête, quand cette dernière affirma :

_Ensuite, on a Doya !

Sentant une présence juste derrière elle, Mine utilisa à temps Pumpkin comme bouclier pour se protéger des tirs d'une femme avec un chapeau de cow-boy.

_Tsss ! D'où tu sors, toi ?

S'apprêtant à lui tirer de nouveau dessus, Doya se baissa à temps pour esquiver l'embout d'une lance, qui ne fit que frôler ses cheveux.

_Zut ! Manqué ! pesta Spear, qui avait tenté une attaque surprise.

_Il y a aussi Apeman !

Tombant juste devant Mine et Spear, un énorme gorille poussa un grand rugissement, avant de leur foncer dessus.

_C'est quoi ce monstre ? s'apeura Spear, en pointant sa lance vers lui.

Pourtant, ce recevant alors un puissant coup de pied, le gorille fit éjecter sur le côté, tandis que Lily dégaina son épée.

_Je me charge de celui-ci ! affirma-t-il.

Atterrissant un peu plus loin, les deux créatures se retrouvèrent non loin de Tatsumi, qui faisait maintenant face à un homme masqué.

_Le gars qui porte un masque, c'est Henter ! continua Kurome ! Et le chauve, c'est Wall !

Courant vers Bols, Leone eut alors la surprise de frapper un homme transportant un bouclier, bloquant ainsi ses griffes destructrices.

_C'est qui, lui encore ?

Puis, se faisant saisir au pied par un fouet, elle se fit jeter contre une falaise.

_Ah, j'oubliais ! Il y a aussi Rokugou !

Faisant face à Leone, un homme muni d'un fouet fit tourner ce dernier tout autour de lui à une vitesse si rapide que Leone eut le plus grand mal à le suivre.

« Que … ? comment fait-il ? »

Soudain frappé dans les côtés, elle eut l'impression que chacune des attaques pouvant lui broyer un os.

« Il possède une force phénoménale ! »

Pourtant, en un instant, son fouet fut immobilisé. Regardant l'extrémité de ce dernier, Rokugou le vit piégé dans le poing de Narenda.

_Général Rokugou ! Fit cette dernière d'un ton montrant qu'elle le connaissait ! Cela faisait longtemps et j'aurais préféré vous revoir de votre vivant plutôt que dans cet état !

_Boss ?

_Je m'occupe de lui ! Charges-toi de Bols !

_Très bien !

Mai sà peine fit-elle un pas en avant que Wall se positionna devant elle, afin de protéger une nouvelle fois Bols.

_Grrr ! Bouges du chemin, toi !

_MAGMA DRIVE !

Utilisant Rubicante, Bols visa Leone à l'aide d'une attaque à distance. Voyant une boule de feu foncer droit sur elle, Leone ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux :

« Il est capable de faire ce genre d'attaques ? »

_IRON DRAGON'S GUILLOTINE !

Transformant son bras en hache, Gadjeel frappa soudain le sol et parvint à soulever plusieurs débris de pierres qui percutèrent l'attaque de Bols, les protégeant ainsi.

_Gadjeel ?

_Occupes toi du chauve ! s'écria le mage, en fixant Bols ! Moi, je m'occupe du Jaeger !

Voyant Wall et Bols leur faire face, tandis que Rokugou agitait son fouet devant elle, Narenda comprit que chacun avait maintenant son adversaire.

* * *

_Wow, c'est un gros foutoir ! remarqua Kurome en ricanant ! Cela devient intéressant !

_Kurome ! fit Akame, en marchant alors vers elle.

_Oh, de revoilà grande sœur ! Tu as été rapide, dis-moi !

_Pour réduire le mal à néant, je le suis toujours ! lui assura Akame, en sortant son sabre.

_Natala ! dit Kurome.

Aussitôt, l'homme à côté d'elle fusa droit vers Akame, épée en avant. Mais fut presque aussitôt arrêté.

_FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW !

Frappé en pleine tête par un coup de pied, la marionnette fit éjecté contre un arbre, tandis que Natsu se retrouva devant lui.

_Ne gênes pas Akame, toi !

_ Nous serons tes adversaires ! assura Happy.

_Natsu ? s'étonna Akame.

_Akame ! C'est ton combat ! lui assura Natsu ! Néanmoins, n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour … la famille, c'est sacrée !

Ayant l'impression d'avoir entendu ces paroles, Kurome plissa aussitôt son regard, avant de marmonner :

_L'homme aux steaks !

Pointant son sabre vers Natsu, elle lui ordonna :

_Retires ton masque, je t'ai reconnu !

_Natsu, tu l'as connais ? s'étonna Happy.

Restant d'abord immobile, Natsu soupira, avant de finalement obtempérer :

_En toute honnêteté, j'aurais préféré te revoir dans d'autres circonstance ! jura-t-il, avec le visage maintenant à découvert.

Le reconnaissant sans problème, Kurome montra de la colère dans son regard, tandis qu'elle affirma :

_Je comprend tout ! Tout ce que tu m'as dit n'étaient que des foutaises ! Tu voulais juste m'empêcher de tuer Akame ! J'ai horreur qu'on essaye de me manipuler !

_Je n'ai fais que dire ce que je pensais ! rétorqua Natsu ! Pour moi, il est stupide de tuer sa propre sœur parce qu'elle a suivit son propre chemin, comme tu l'as fait toi-même !

_Tais-toi ! Quand j'en aurais terminé avec tout ça, je vais te tuer de mes propres mains !

Ne l'a voyant même pas comme une réelle menace, Natsu se tourna vers Natala, tout en déclarant :

_Akame ! Je te la laisse !

_Très bien !


	37. Un dix contre dix mortel

**Chapitre 36**

 ** _Tatsumi vs Henter_**

Frappant l'homme masqué avec une longue lance, Tatsumi ne put que pester en apercevant ce dernier esquiver la moindre de ses attaques comme s'il était un simple fantôme. Emporté par une petite brise, il ne cessait de bouger dans tous les sens et Tatsumi avait même l'impression qu'il avait la capacité de se désarticuler.

_Bordel mais t'es humain, toi ?

_Trop lent ! Trop lent ! ricana Henter !

Disparaissant soudain, il se trouva ensuite debout, sur la lance de Tatsumi.

_Quoi ?

Sortant sa main de sous sa cape pour montrer un poing américain. Frappant ensuite la tête de Tatsumi, il fit reculer quelque peu ce dernier, tandis que des fissures apparurent au niveau de son casque.

« Tsss ! Cet enfoiré m'aurait tué si je n'avais pas eu mon armure ! »

_Trop mauvais! ricana Henter ! Trop lent !

Continuant de frapper Tatsumi dans toutes les directions, il créa des fissures un peu partout tandis que Tatsumi avait le plsu grand mal de le suivre du regard.

Se retrouvant devant Tatsumi, il arma son poing de nouveau pour le frapper à pleine puissance au niveau du torse.

_Coup de grâce ! ricana-t-il, en voyant l'armure de Tatsumi céder sous son coup de poing.

Crachant du sang à travers son casque, Tatsumi montra qu'il avait vraiment sentit la puissance du dernier coup de poing. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de réagir à temps.

Brandissant son bras, il n'eut aucun mal à saisir la tête d'Henter, maintenant que ce dernier était prêt de lui et avait eu le malheur de baisser sa garde. Tentant vainement de se libérer, Henter était incapable de faire face à la puissante poigne de Tatsumi.

_Ne sous-estime jamais Night Raid ! rugit le garçon, en le frappant alors contre le sol.

Voyant sa tête exploser, Tatsumi le jeta ensuite dans les airs avant de sauter à sa rencontre, armé de sa lance.

_Meurs pour de bon !

Et avant que le corps d'Henter ne puisse réagir, il fit couper en deux, du haut de son crâne jusqu'à son entre jambe. Atterrissant ensuite à terre, Tatsumi expira un grand coup, tandis que les deux morceaux du corps d'Henter s'écroulèrent à terre pour ne plus se relever.

« Un ennemi vaincu ! »

* * *

 _ **Lily vs Apeman**_

Rugissant tel le monstre qu'il était, Apeman tenta de fracasser Lily sous ses poings, tandis que ce dernier se contenta d'esquiver chacun de ses coups.

_Cet enfoiré est à la fois fort et rapide ! Néanmoins, il manque de réflexes ! Si je le prend de vitesse, il sera incapable de riposter à temps !

Le frappant de nouveau, Apeman percuta le sol, tandis que Lily avait sauté par-dessus le gorille. Atterrissant ensuite derrière lui, il le chargea épée en avant. N'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, Apeman parvint à se retourner à temps et lui donna un nouveau coup de poing.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Lily jeta son épée dans les airs, avant de changer de forme. Diminuant ainsi sa taille, il parvint à esquiver le poing du singe, en se baissant. Puis, s'envolant dans les airs, il se retrouva au-dessus de lui, avant de reprendre sa forme guerrière. Récupérant son épée en plein vol, il poussa un cri de guerre avant de décapiter le gorille.

Se retrouvant ensuite derrière ce dernier, il rangea son épée tout en affirmant :

_Nous sommes peut-être tout deux des animaux, mais tu n'es qu'un cadavre ne pouvant qu'imiter un semblant de ce qu'était ton véritable corps !

Pourtant, alors qu'il allait partir, il se fit percuter par un puissant coup de poing. Toucher sur le côté gauche, il se fit éjecter contre un rocher.

Crachant du sang tout en gémissant de douleur, il entrouvrit un œil pour apercevoir le cadavre sans tête d'Apeman juste devant lui.

_Non, mais c'est une blague ? Comment peut-il encore bouger sans sa tête ?

N'allant certainement pas lui répondre, le corps d'Apeman sauta en l'air et avait l'intention de l'écraser sous son corps imposant.

Roulant aussitôt sur le côté, Lily esquiva sa charge. Pourtant, bougeant trop brusquement, il endommagea davantage la zone où il venait d'être frappé.

_Humpf ! Il ne m'a pas loupé ce primate !

Le chargeant de nouveau, Apeman arma son poing pour lui donner le coup de grâce.

_Bon, il faut que je te coupe en morceaux pour que tu cesses de bouger ?

Courant à son tour vers le singe, il finit alors par effectuer un roulé-boulé, qui le fit passé avec grâce entre les jambes du cadavre.

Ayant à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire, Apeman tomba tout à coup au sol, tandis que ses jambes venaient d'être coupées. Les ayant tranché en un instant, Lily se retourna vers l'animal et visa, cette fois-ci, ses bras. Tentant une vaine attaque, le gorille brandit son bras vers Lily, pour voir ce dernier le trancher. Continuant sur cette voie, l'Exceed fit de même avec son second bras, avant de finalement coupé le torse du primate en deux.

Épuisé, Lily reprit sa petite taille, tandis qu'une véritable flaque de sang lui faisait face, comportant de nombreux morceaux de corps. Voyant que plus rien de ce dernier ne bougeait, il se laissa tomber en arrière, pour soulager ses côtes endommagées.

_Heureusement qu'il y en avait pas deux comme lui ! J'aurais été mal !

* * *

 _ **Narenda vs Rokugou**_

Propulsant son bras mécanique, Narenda parvint à frapper l'ancien général en plein visage. Puis agrippant son col, elle le fit venir vers lui avant de lui asséner un splendide contre de pied, le faisant tomber à terre.

_Je regrette ce que je fais faire, général Rokugou ! Mais, en tant qu'ancien collègue, je vous libérerai de ce sort le plus rapidement possible !

Ne semblant rien comprendre de son baratin, parvint à lui agripper le bras et la fit passer par-dessus son corps. Étant alors libéré, il se saisit de son fouet, qu'il envoya vers Narenda. Ayant beaucoup de mal à suivre la cadence de ses coups, Narenda ne put que sauter en arrière pour les esquiver.

Voyant cela, Rokugou, frappa le sol si fort que son fouet disparut sous la terre.

_Que … ? fit Narenda.

Apparaissant alors à ses pieds, l'embout de l'arme pulvérisa le sol , après avoir creusé un chemin dans la roche. Pourtant, frappant l'embout du fouet avec son bras mécanique, Narenda parvint à faire dévier son chemin.

_Je connais chacun de tes coups ! Assura-t-elle, en pointant ensuite son bras vers Rokugou.

Propulsant de nouveau son membre vers l'ancien général, Narenda ne put malheureusement que le coincer dans la falaise, tandis que l'homme n'eut aucun mal à l'esquiver.

Mais alors que ce dernier s'apprêta à utiliser cet avantage, il finit par apercevoir Narenda foncer droit sur lui, tandis qu'elle profita que son bras soit complètement coincé, pour se propulser jusqu'à lui. Passant alors près de l'homme, elle effectua une parfaite rotation des hanches, et expédia un coup de pied qui pulvérisa la tête de son ennemi en une frappe.

_Maintenant, tu peux reposer en paix !

Pourtant, comme l'avait fait Apeman face à Lily, la marionnette n'eut aucun mal à se relever, à la grande colère de Narenda.

_Jusqu'à qu'elle point ce teigu compte-t-il déshonorer toutes ces personnes ?

Et avant d'entendre toute forme de réponse, elle percuta le torse du cadavre de plein fouet.

* * *

 _ **Susanoo vs Death-ghoul**_

Sautant de rocher en rocher, Susanoo tourna tout autour de l'immense squelette qui, lui, devait sans cesse tourner sur lui-même pour l'avoir dans son champs de vision. L'examinant sous tous les aspects, Susanoo identifia chacun de ses os ainsi que ses mouvements pour trouver la stratégie adéquat face à lui.

Finalement, dressant son arme devant lui, il chargea Death-Ghoul tel un boulet de canon, et frappa son pied. Fissurant l'os de ce dernier, le teigu parvint à lui faire perdre quelque peu l'équilibre. Mais se redressant à temps, le monstre géant évita la chute et contre-attaqua à l'aide de son souffle destructeur.

Reculant pour esquiver ce dernier, Susanoo parut ensuite surpris de voir un corps voltiger vers l'attaque, avant d'être désintégrer par cette dernière.

_Hum ?

_Ne t'en fais pas ! Il était un ennemi ! lui assura Narenda en se positionnant derrière lui, juste après avoir lancé Rokugou dans l'attaque de Death-Ghoul.

_Au moins, nous sommes tous les deux très résistants !

_J'aurais beau essayer de le cacher, je ne ferais jamais le poids face à ce monstre ! avoua Narenda, en fixant la créature en face d'eux ! Susanoo, j'autorise l'utilisation de '' la carte maîtresse '' !

_Compris !

Se concentrant alors Susanoo concentra toute son énergie avant de murmurer :

_Manifestation du Magatama !

Aspirant alors l'énergie vitale de Narenda pour faire agrandir la sienne, le teigu eut ses cheveux changé de couleurs, tandis que sa musculature grossit quelque peu. Au-dessus de lui, à la place de sa masse, un énorme cercle lui faisait maintenant office d'arme.

_Prépares-toi, monstre des enfers ! Le deuxième round va commencer !

Se fichant de sa nouvelle forme, Death-Ghost le visa de nouveau avant que son puissant rayon ne soit dirigé vers lui. Ne prenant même pas la peine de l'esquiver, Susanoo bascula son cercle devant lui qui fit aussitôt office de bouclier et, grâce à ce dernier, il s'en sortit sans avait la moindre égratignure. Mieux encore, son cercle parvint même à renvoyer une partie du rayon en direction de Death-Ghoul, dont le corps fut en partie réduit en cendre sous l'impact.

_MIROIR DE YADA ! murmura Susanoo.

Puis, faisant disparaître son bouclier, il se laissa tomber en direction du squelette et lui asséna une multitude de coups de poings dévastateurs qui endommagèrent davantage son cadavre. Ne pouvant que reculer, le pauvre monstre distingua ensuite Susanoo sauter au-dessus de lui, tout en invoquant une longue épée dans sa main.

Tentant de charger un nouveau rayon destructeur, tout ce qu'il put faire ne fut qu'inspirer un peu d'air, avant que l'épée de Susanoo ne le coupe de haut en bas :

_AME NO MURAKOMO !

Voyant alors Death Ghoul tomber en morceaux, devant elle, Narenda se mit à sourire, tout en affirmant :

_Une puissance d'attaque qui ne peut être contestée ! Comme je pouvais l'attendre de mon précieux teigu !

* * *

 _ **Mine et Spear vs Doya**_

Voyant Spear faire tournoyer sa lance, avant de l'envoyer vers elle, Doya esquiva chacun des coups avant de contre -attaquer avec ses revolvers. Voyant cela, Spear sauta aussitôt en arrière, pour se retrouver derrière Mine. Se servant de Pumpkin, sa camarade barra chacun des projectile.

Une fois les chargeurs de Doya vides, cette dernière fut obligée de courir dans la forêt afin de gagner du temps pour recharger ses armes.

_Hé, ne comptes pas t'enfuir ! s'écria Spear, en la pourchassant.

_Non, attends ! voulut l'arrêter Mine.

Trop tard. Disparaissant en plein forêt, Spear montra son ambition de se débarrasser de Doya au plus vite.

_Bon sang, mais quelle idiote ! grogna Mine, en la poursuivant.

Mais soudain, une énorme grenouille lui bloqua le chemin :

_Quoi ?

* * *

 _ **Spear vs Doya**_

Courant entre les arbres, Spear finit par s'arrêter tandis que la blonde n'était nulle part.

_Grrr ! Sors de ta cachette !

Une balle siffla alors prêt de son visage, lui troua sa chevelure. Se retournant aussitôt, elle aperçut Doya, assisse sur une branche, avec un sourire montrant clairement qu'elle avait fait exprès de la manquer pour jouer avec elle.

Puis, sautant de branche en branche, elle tira de nouveaux projectiles en direction de Spear. Étant obligé de s'enfuir, la jeune femme pu se réfugier derrière les troncs de plusieurs arbres, changeant à chaque fois de cachette quand Doya choisit un nouveau perchoir.

La voyant se réfugier derrière un vieux chêne, Doya allongea son sourire et, sans le moindre bruit, atterrit derrière le tronc d'arbre. Avançant à pas de loup, elle fit un rapide contour de l'arbre, avant de pointer ses revolvers là où devait se trouver la tête de Spear.

Pourtant à sa grande surprise, elle n'y était pas.

_Surprise !

Levant le regard, Doya vit Spear juste au-dessus d'elle. Les doigts et l'extrémité des pieds enfoncer le plus profondément possible dans l'écorce de l'arbre, Spear était parvenue à grimper et était maintenant prête à lancer une attaque.

Ne trouvant ça plus très amusant, Doya commença à la cibler. Cependant, tombant aussitôt, Spear frappa ses armes avec l'embout de sa lance, les faisant tomber au sol.

_Sans tes armes, tu es à ma merci !

Et aussitôt, elle refit une série d'attaques ayant pour but d'achever son adversaire. Ne pouvant que reculer tout en esquivant, Doya cessa de sourire et parut même surprise, quand son dos percuta le tronc d'un arbre. La voyant pris au piège, Spear poussa aussitôt sa lance en direction de son cœur et transperça ce dernier.

_Je t'ai eu ! se réjouit-elle.

Pourtant, le sourire de Doya réapparut à cet instant. Se saisissant d'une main de la lance de Spear pour empêcher cette dernière de la décoincer, Doya retira ensuite son chapeau, pour se saisir du revolver que se dernier dissimulait.

_Quoi ? s'apeura Spear.

N'ayant même pas le temps de reculer, elle entendit trois détonations. Pourtant, elle n'eut même pas mal, malgré le fait d'avoir été touché. Tombant en arrière, elle eut l'impression que le temps s'était complètement arrêté alors qu'elle était incapable de faire bouger son corps. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, qu'elle comprit que c'était la fin pour elle.

* * *

 _ **Mine vs Kaiser Frog**_

Tirant encore et encore, Mine ne put qu'être apeuré lorsque chacun de ses tirs touchèrent l'amphibien qui lui servait d'adversaire, sans lui faire le moindre dégât.

_Mais c'est quoi la peau qu'il a ?

Pire encore. Ayant toujours sa langue entourée autour de sa cheville, la grenouille n'eut aucun mal à l'emmener jusqu'à sa bouche et commençait déjà à la gober.

_Stop ! Lâches-moi, fichue grenouille ! Comme si j'allais mourir, dans un endroit pareil !

Maintenant la lèvre de Kaiser, elle se força à ne pas lâcher prise, tout en affirmant :

_J'ai plein de choses à faire ! Je dois sauver l'empire ainsi qu'aider mes stupides amis à rester en vie ! Night Raid ne serait plus rien sans leur formidable sniper ! Et puis .. et puis , quoi qu'il arrive, je serais là quand Scheele sortira du coma et ouvrira enfin les yeux !

Néanmoins, ses paroles furent vaines tandis qu'elle disparut à l'intérieur de la bouche de la grenouille.

* * *

 _ **Leone vs Wall**_

Frappant le bouclier de Wall sans aucune interruption, Leone enchaîna les coups de poings, tandis que Wall bougea son bouclier dans tous les sens pour parer la moindre de ses attaques. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, en constata qu'aucune de ses attaques n'avait le moindre effet, Leone finit par reculer de plusieurs mètre,s avant d'affirmer :

_Pour un mort, tu as de sacré bons réflexes ! Tu sais que tu es le genre de gars qu'on espère recruter à Night Raid ?

Pour toute réponse, Wall conserva le silence, attendant simplement que Leone repasse à l'attaque.

_Ouais, oublie ! Je préfère de loin les personnes qui peuvent me répondre !

Faisant alors gonfler les muscles de ses bras, elle fit ensuite sortir ses griffes, tout en affirmant :

_Tu étais un garde du corps connu pour avoir la meilleure défense, c'est bien ça ? Voyons voir si elle est réellement efficace face à ma force brute !

Se propulsant droit sur Wall, elle n'eut l'intention que de briser son bouclier en un coup, en une puissante attaque directe. Se fut donc pour cela que l'homme la prit au dépourvue, en pointant le sommet de son bouclier vers elle, pour qu'elle puisse y distinguer une lance cachée.

_Quoi ?

Tirant aussitôt, Wall parvint à la toucher en plein abdomen, lui faisant cracher du sang.

« L'enfoiré ! pensa Leone, en tombant en avant ! Il m'a eut ! »

Pourtant, redressant la tête, pour arborer son regard déterminé, elle ignora la douleur pour continuer sa course.

_Ne penses même pas une seconde … !

Traversant le bouclier de Wall, en détruisant ce dernier en morceaux, son bras parvint à traverser l'abdomen de l'homme, détruisant une grande partie de son ventre.

_ … pouvoir vaincre un membre de Night Raid !

Restant d'abord debout, Wall finit par s'écrouler, maintenant que Leone était parvenue à détruire sa colonne vertébrale, l'empêchant de pouvoir se tenir debout. Le voyant néanmoins, en vie, elle lui asséna un puissant coup de pied, qui détruisit sa tête.

Ce ne fut qu'ensuite qu'elle se laissa tomber à terre, avec la lance toujours coincé dans son ventre.

_Je … Je l'ai fait ! Se réjouit-elle, en sentant ses yeux se fermer ! Pour Night Raid …, j'ai gagné !

Ce fut ses derniers mots avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

 _ **Natsu et Akame vs Natala et Kurome**_

Voyant l'arme de Natala s'allonger, Happy gagna rapidement en altitude, pour que la lame de la longue épée ne les atteigne pas.

_Bon sang, son épée est comme celle de Lily !

_Cela doit être un teigu ! comprit Natsu ! Manquerait plus qu'elle soit empoisonnée !

Les voyant resté dans les airs, Natala se précipita tout à coup vers une falaise. Courant à toute allure, il prit suffisamment d'élan pour poser un pied sur le mur verticale, avant de continuer à courir, le long de ce dernier.

_Il court sur le mur !

_C'est un ninja ou quoi ?

Puis dès qu'il atteint une bonne hauteur, Natala sauta droit vers le duo, arme en avant.

Percutant cette dernière à l'aide d'un coup de poing, Natsu parvint à la dévier sur le côté, avant de saisir le bras du cadavre.

_Ne pousses pas ta chance trop loin, toi ! Même si tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un cadavre contrôlé par cette fille, je n'aurais aucune pitié à te rétamer !

Lui donnant ensuite un violent coup de genou à la mâchoire, il l'éjecta en arrière avant d'utiliser son poing pour l'achever :

_FIRE DRAGON'S FIST !

Touché en pleine tête, Natala se fit propulsé contre la falaise et disparut parmi les roches de cette dernière.

_Tu l'as terminé ? l'interrogea Happy.

_Non ! Je doute que ça soit fini ! rétorqua Natsu.

_Hé, Natsu ! s'écria Tatsumi, alors qu'il se trouvait en dessous de lui ! Besoin d'un coup de main ?

_T'inquiètes, je gère ! lui assura le mage.

Néanmoins, une longue langue s'enroula alors autour de son poignet, tandis que Kaiser Frog se trouvait non loin de lui.

_Ouah, une grenouille géante ! remarqua Happy.

_C'est aussi une poupée ?

Voyant aussi l'animal, Tatsumi fit tournoyer sa lance avant d'asséner un violent coup au niveau de la langue du batracien, et coupa cette dernière en deux.

_Écartes toi de notre chemin, sale monstre hideux !

Comme si l'insulte était parvenu à l'énerver, la grenouille sauta dans sa direction, tout en gonflant ses joues. Crachant ensuite un jet d'acide, elle obligea Tatsumi à reculer, tandis que le sol, arrosé par l'attaque, commença à se liquéfier.

_De l'acide ?

« Je doute qu'Incursio puisse supporter cela ! »

Armant alors sa lance, il pointa son extrémité vers Kaiser Frog tandis que cette dernière gonfla de nouveau ses joues.

_Mais ce n'est certainement pas une stupide grenouille qui va m'avoir ! rugit-il, en lui fonçant dessus.

Pourtant, hurlant soudain de douleur, Kaiser sentit un rayon le traverser de l'intérieur, détruisant l'intégralité de son dos. Se trouvait juste au-dessus du cadavre, Happy et Natsu reculèrent juste à temps pour ne pas se faire toucher par ce rayon, qui leur semblait étrangement familier.

_Quoi ? Mais c'est … !

_Ah, dégoûtant ! rugit Mine, en quittant l'estomac de Kaiser Frog ! C'est la pire journée de ma vie !

_Mine ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dan son ventre ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de s'amuser ?

_Parce que tu crois que j'ai fais exprès de me faire bouffer, crétin ?

Sauvé par un réflexe, Mine quitta le corps de Kaiser, qui se fit alors trancher en morceaux par deux sabres.

Se battant l'une contre l'autre, Kurome et Akame se livrèrent une bataille sans merci où le moindre faux pas pouvait conduire l'une d'elle à la mort. Pourtant, alors qu'Akame avait eut l'avantage au début du combat, Kurome prenait petit à petit le dessus :

« C'est mauvais ! Maintenant que plusieurs de ses marionnettes sont mortes, elle a gagné en puissance en récupérant l'énergie qui permettait à ces cadavres de rester debout ! »

Tentant de la toucher au niveau du visage, Akame ne parvint même pas à la frôler, tandis que Kurome bascula la tête sur le côté, comme si elle avait prévu son attaque en avance.

_Je te connais si bien, grande sœur ! J'ai mémorisé chacune de tes attaques et je connais la moindre de leurs faiblesses !

Et pour le prouver, une blessure apparut sur le bras d'Akame, montrant que Kurome avait été capable de la frapper, tout en esquivant.

_Quand tu seras devenue ma marionnette, nous formerons le meilleure duo qui soit !

_Dans tes rêves ! La seule chose qui t'attend, c'est une pierre tombale !

* * *

Regardant leur combat du ciel, Natsu resta immobile, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'interposer entre les deux sœurs qui étaient prête à tous pour s'entre tuer.

_Natsu … ! va-t-on réellement les laisser faire ?

_Pour l'instant, elles veulent toutes les deux régler ça dans un combat à mort ! remarqua Natsu ! Si c'est leur façon de régler une dispute, que se soit ainsi ! Néanmoins, nous interviendrons si cela va trop loin !

Ne pensant pas comme lui, Natala parvint alors par quitter la falaise où il avait été encastré, pour foncer de nouveau vers Natsu.

_Quoi ? T'en veux encore, toi ? Pas de problème, cette fois-ci j'irais à fond !

* * *

 _ **Gadjeel vs Bols**_

_Impossible ! murmura Bols ! Tu ne peux pas être vivant après une telle attaque !

Ne faisant que sourire, Gadjeel effectua un pas en direction de Bols, malgré le fait que son corps soit recouvert par les flammes de ce dernier.

_T'appelles ça un torrent de feu, toi ? Parce que, désolé mais la salamandre est capable de beaucoup plus de pouvoirs que cela !

_MAGMA DRIVE ! rugit Bols, en le visant de nouveau.

Durcissant aussitôt sa peau, Gadjeel laissa ses écailles de métal protéger son corps qui ne fut en aucun cas endommagé par les flammes de Bols.

_C'est inutile ! Je me bats nuits et jours contre Natsu ! Je ne crains en aucun cas les flammes ! Et encore, heureusement pour toi de ne pas être tombé sur lui ! Te combattre lui aurait été plus bénéfique qu'autre chose !

_Comment ça ?

_Mystère ! ricana Gadjeel ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu as fais tes adieux au reste de ton équipe, parce que ta vie s'achève dès aujourd'hui !

_Je ne perdrais pas face à toi ! rétorqua Bols ! Il est vrai que je mérite de mourir, après tous les incendies que j'ai crée ! Toutes ces personnes qui j'ai carbonisé et qui m'attendent sûrement dans l'autre monde pour se venger ! Je ne mérite en aucun cas de vivre après toutes ces horreurs commises ! Néanmoins, je ne peux pas partir en abandonnant les êtres qui me sont chers !

_Les êtres qui te sont chers ?

_Oui ! Ma famille … Kije et Logue ! Ainsi que mes nouveaux amis … le commandant Run et Seryu Kurome et Wave, et bien sûr Wendy ! Quoi qu'il arrive, je dois être présent pour les aider et jamais je ne pourrais reposer en paix, en les abandonnant !

L'écoutant, Gadjeel finit par lui demander :

_Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi quoi ?

_Malgré ton masque et tes muscles, cela se voit vite fait que t'es pas le genre de gars a apprécier la violence ! Alors pourquoi vouloir te battre contre nous ? Pourquoi avoir voulut rejoindre les Jaegers ?

_Tout simplement pour permettre à ma famille de vivre ! Je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais ! Comparé à Wave et aux autres, je connais le véritable visage de l'Empire et je sais que ma famille peut être tué à tout moment, pour une quelconque raison ! Et ça, je ne le permettrais pas ! Tant que je serais parmi les Jaegers, mon rang leur assurera une protection suffisante pour qu'elles puissent vivre en paix ! Voilà pourquoi je suis devenu un Jaeger !

L'écoutant, Gadjeel finit par soupirer :

_Tu n'es qu'un abruti !

_Hum ?

_En sachant le véritable visage de l'empire et en réfléchissant bien, tu aurais pu trouver une centaine de solutions pour te battre dans le bon camp tout en protégeant ta famille ! Bols, tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui a envie de tuer ! Mais en te battant pour la cause de cet enfoiré de premier ministre, tu deviens un véritable criminel !

_Peu importe ce que je deviens ! rétorqua Bols, en courant vers lui ! Tant que ma famille sera en sécurité, je deviendrais même un rat de laboratoire pour elle !

Le voyant faire mine de lui lancer un coup de poing, Gadjeel transforma son bras en épée, avant de lui taillader profondément l'abdomen. Hurlant de douleur Bols fut forcé de reculer, tout en portant la main sur sa blessure.

_Est-ce déjà fini ?

_Jamais ! assura Bols, en jetant alors l'énorme récipient qu'il portait sur le dos.

_Hum ? Es-tu désespéré au point de … ?

écarquillant les yeux, Gadjeel se tut en apercevant alors le détonateur que tenait Bols dans sa main.

_Dommage t'en arriver là, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Meurs !

_IRON DRAGON CLUB !

Dans une attaque désespéré, Gadjeel durcit son poing avant de l'allonger. Le faisant fuser à toute vitesse, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur battre à cent à l'heure, tandis qu'il parvint à frapper le torse de Bols. Alors propulsé en arrière, ce dernier effectua un magnifique vol plané, tandis qu'il lâcha le détonateur.

Tombant malheureusement, la tête en bas, ce dernier représentait toujours une menace, tandis que le bouton allait percuter le sol.

_Ah, ça va sauter ! cria Gadjeel, en se précipitant aussitôt derrière un gros rocher.

Plaquant aussitôt ses mains contre ses oreilles, il laissa les secondes défiler, avant de constater que rien ne se passait.

_Hein ? s'étonna-t-il, en risquant un coup d'œil.

Et à sa grande surprise, la détonateur n'était plus là. Il avait comme qui dirait disparut.

_Mais … Mais comment ?

_C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Levant le regard dans les airs, Gadjeel sourit aussitôt, tandis qu'il aperçut Lily volant dans les airs, tout en tenant le détonateur dans sa main.

_Décidément, je ne regrette en aucun cas de t'avoir comme partenaire ! affirma Gadjeel, tandis que Lily lui lança le détonateur.

Voyant Gadjeel détruire l'objet, Lily jeta ensuite un coup d'œil dans les environs pour constater que Bols n'était pas là.

_On a un problème ! Je crois qu'il s'est enfuit !


	38. deux morts sur le champ de bataille

**Chapitre 37**

Croisant toujours le fer avec Akame, Kurome avait depuis longtemps cessé de sourire, tandis que vertiges commençaient à la gagner. Voyant floue, elle se laissa reculer, afin de pouvoir reprendre un peu son souffle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Je crois bien que je suis en manque ! »

_Que t'arrive-t-il ? l'interrogea Akame, en garde face à sa sœur.

_Bis … Biscuit ! marmonna, alors Kurome.

Comprenant son problème, Akame se mit à pester :

_Tu prends encore ces cochonneries ?

Courant alors vers Kurome pour profiter de sa faiblesse, Akame s'arrêta à temps, pour apercevoir Natsu s'écraser devant elle.

_Que … ?

Se relevant aussitôt, le mage exécuta ensuite un salto arrière, tandis que Natala abattit sa longue épée où il se trouvait à l'instant.

_Ouh là, j'ai eu chaud ! maugréa le garçon, tandis que son corps comprenait quelques blessures infligé par son adversaire.

Lui faisant face, ce dernier le fixa du regard tout en pointant son arme vers lui. Néanmoins, quelque chose lui fit perdre sa concentration. En effet, semblant être au bout du rouleau, Kurome s'écroula soudain à genoux, tandis qu'elle avait le plus grand mal à respirer.

_Hum ? Tu l'as blessé avec ton arme, Akame ? l'interrogea Natsu.

_Non ! Elle souffre d'un manque de drogue !

_Un manque de drogue ?

_Oui ! Afin d'améliorer la puissance de son teigu, on lui a donné à manger une grosse quantité de drogue, mis dans sa nourriture ! Aujourd'hui encore, elle doit toujours en prendre ! C'est pour cela qu'elle peut contrôler autant de poupées !

Constatant cela, lui aussi, Natala rangea aussitôt son épée, avant de se précipiter vers Kurome.

_Hé, on n'en a pas terminé ! rétorqua Natsu ,e, faisant mine de le suivre.

Esquivant sa charge, Natala lui donna alors un puissant coup de pied au visage, avant de prendre Kurome. Une fois fais, il s'enfuit en pleine forêt avec elle.

_Il ne faut pas les laisser partir ! s'écria Tatsumi, en les voyant disparaître.

_Night Raid ! Tous sur elle ! ordonna Narenda.

* * *

Laissant s'asseoir Kurome sur un rocher, Natala finit par disparaître, afin de donner son énergie à Kurome. Respirant toujours longuement, la jeune fille finit par s'emparer de sa sacoche remplit de biscuits et commença à les grignoter. Et dès quelques bouchées avaler, elle sentit un bonheur sans fin l'envahir et guérir tous ses maux.

_Délicieux bonbons !

Néanmoins, elle se retourna d'un seul coup lorsqu'un étrange bruit se fit entendre dans son dos. La main sur la poignée de son sabre, elle dirigea ce dernier derrière elle.

Sentant une mèche de ses cheveux se faire couper, Wave tomba sur les fesses, tout en criant de surprise :

_Non mais t'es folle ? T'as réellement voulut me tuer ou quoi ?

_Wave , c'est toi ?

_Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Rugit le garçon, en se relevant.

Néanmoins, il ne fallut guère longtemps pour qu'il pose sa main sur sa tête.

_Ah, bon sang ! Il ne m'a pas raté, l'autre enfoiré !

_est-ce que ça va ? l'interrogea Kurome.

_Ouais ! Je vais toujours bien, de toute façon ! Mais oublions ça ! Où est Bols ?

_Aucune idée ! lui avoua la jeune fille ! Nous avons été séparé et Night Raid m'a obligé de battre en retraite !

_Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est mort ?

_Aucune idée ! répéta Kurome, le regard baissé.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle finit par murmurer :

_Wave, je suis désolé ! À cause de moi, tu … !

_Pas le temps ! rétorqua le garçon, malgré ses blessures ! Nous devons tout de suite rejoindre Bols !

Tentant alors sa main, vers Kurome, il lui proposa son aide pour l'aider à se relever.

_Nous sommes partis tous les trois ensemble, et nous rentrerons avec autant de membres au QG ! assura-t-il.

_Oui ! approuva Kurome, en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Pourtant, la tirant soudain vers lui, il fit en sorte de rapprocher sa nuque de sa main, tandis que cette dernière tenait une aiguille.

_Adieu ! marmonna-t-il.

_Que … ?

Un puissant coup de poing frappa le visage de Wave. Propulsé en arrière, il finit par rouler sur le sol, avant de changer de forme. Sortant d'un nuage de fumée rose, Chelsea ne put s'empêcher de porter la main sur son visage meurtri, tandis que Bols était actuellement aux côtés de Kurome.

_Je ne te laisserais jamais la tuer ! rugit-il.

_Tsss ! Gadjeel ne t'a toujours pas tué, toi ?

_Il aurait bien faillit réussir ! Mais malheureusement, il a sous-estimé la résistance de mon corps ! Néanmoins, privé de mon réservoir, Rubicante ne peut plus lancer la moindre attaque ! Cela ne va cependant pas m'empêcher de protéger Kurome !

Les voyant, Kurome et lui, lui faire face, Chelsea serra les dents de frustration, tandis qu'aucune échappatoire ne semblait être présente.

« Que faire ? Que faire ? »

_FIRE DRAGON … !

_Hum ? fit Bols, en se retournant.

Frappé en poing torse, il sentit un poing de feu ravager la peau de son ventre, avant de faire surchauffé ses entrailles.

_BOLS ! s'horrifia Kurome, tandis que Natsu venait de le frapper.

_Natsu !

_FIST ! rugit ce dernier, tandis que ces flammes n'eurent aucun mal à traverser le corps de Bols de part et d'autre.

Reculant ensuite, il vit le corps de Bols rester debout, malgré le fait d'avoir le ventre complètement carbonisée.

_Je … Je ne peux pas mourir ! Je … ma famille ! Je dois rentrer !

Tombant soudain, en arrière, il tendit la main en direction du ciel, tout en sanglotant :

_Ma famille … je dois la protéger !

Le voyant s'écrouler au sol, tout en prononçant de tels paroles, Natsu le fixa d'un air vide, avant de simplement murmurer :

_Désolé !

_Espèce d'enfoiré ! rugit Kurome, en courant vers lui.

Bloquant son sabre, Akame s'était positionné devant elle afin de protéger Natsu.

_N'y comptes même pas !

_NATALA ! DOYA ! cria Kurome.

Aussitôt, apparaissant sur les côtés, ces deux dernières marionnettes se dirigèrent vers Akame, prêt à la tuer.

_C'est hors de question ! rétorquèrent deux voix.

Arrêtant l'épée de Natala à l'aide de sa lance, Tatsumi stoppa net ce dernier, tandis que Susanoo parvint à frapper Doya en plein visage.

_Tatsumi ! Susanoo !

_Arrêtez de vous mettre sur mon chemin ! ordonna Kurome ! Mon lien avec ma sœur est plus fort que n'importe quoi !

_Un lien ? s'étonna Tatsumi ! Tu es totalement détraqué, ouais !

_On ne te laissera jamais tuer l'une des nôtres ! assura Natsu.

_On sortira de cette forêt en vainqueurs ! termina Susanoo.

Armant soudain son poing, Tatsumi parvint à expédier Natala contre un arbre, qui fut alors brisé en morceaux. Profitant que Kurome soit toujours dans un état de faiblesse, Akame effectua divers mouvements rapides, qui finirent par faire reculer la jeune fille, tandis que Natsu était déjà en train de foncer vers elle avec deux boules de feu dans les mains.

_Dans la main droite, les flammes d'un dragon ! Et dans celle de gauche, les flammes d'un dieu !

Fusionnant alors les deux boules, il en créa une beaucoup plus grosse au-dessus de lui, qu'il fit mine de lancer sur Kurome.

_FIRE DRAGON'S PURGATORY !

Ne pouvant lutter contre une telle attaque, Kurome ne put que mettre ses bras en avant pour se défendre. Pourtant, une silhouette la doubla à cet instant, pour courir vers Natsu :

_GRAND FALL !

Frappé par un coup de pied surpuissant, Natsu se fit propulsé droit vers Susanoo et tous deux se retrouvèrent bien vite au sol. Tombant, quant à elle, à genoux, Kurome ne put s'empêcher de trembler de peur, tandis que son sauveur posa un pied devant elle :

_W … Wave ?

Recouvert de son armure, le nouveau venu était bien son camarade Jaeger. Fixant Night Raid en face de lui, tandis qu'il avait passé la dernière heure à lutter pour revenir sur le champ de bataille, il était content d'être venu au moins à temps pour protéger Kurome.

Pourtant, dès que son regard se posa sur le corps de Bols, il ne put que ressentir une profonde colère :

_Bols ? Vous l'avez tué ! Vous le payerez !

_Hé, Tatsumi, c'est qui lui ? l'interrogea Natsu.

_Wave ! assura ce dernier ! Un autre membre des Jaegers ! C'est celui que Susanoo a fait voler tout à l'heure !

_Tatsumi ? s'étonna Wave, en fixant Incursio ! Tu es le '' Tatsumi '' ? Non, c'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas être celui que je connais !

Pourtant, jugeant bon de lui dire la vérité, Tatsumi ôta alors son armure, pour lui montrer son visage.

_Désolé, Wave ! Mais jamais je ne serais un Jaeger ! Je suis un membre officiel de Night Raid !

_Espèce de traître ! Comment oses-tu trahir ainsi la confiance du général ?

_Je préfère amplement trahir sa confiance, que trahir mon pays, en soutenant les actions de Honest ! rétorqua Tatsumi ! Je me bats pour le bien de l'Empire !

_Et que crois-tu que je fais, moi, de mon côté ?

_Es-tu bien sûr de protéger le bien ? l'interrogea Tatsumi.

S'apprêtant à dire aussitôt '' oui '', Wave finit par se rappeler de la discussion entre Esdeath et Honest.

« En fait, je ne sais même plus qui représente la vrai justice ! »

_Si tu veux réellement le bien de ton pays, abandonnes maintenant avant qu'il y ait d'autres morts inutiles ! s'écria Natsu.

_Hein ? Et t'es qui, toi ?

_Natsu Dragnir ! Membre de Fairy Tail !

_Fairy Tail ? C'est quoi ça, encore ? Oh, et puis je m'en fiche !

Se positionnant en position de combat, il fit face à Night Raid, tout en affirmant :

_Je vous battrais tous afin que la paix revienne dans l'Empire !

Néanmoins, s'écroulant tout à coup au sol, Kurome perdit connaissance dans son dos, à cause de la fatigue.

_Kurome !

Réfléchissant à toute allure, il constata qu'il n'avait plus qu'un seul plan pour sortir la jeune fille d'ici. Prenant alors ses ennemis de vitesse, il fit volte face vers Kurome et la saisit dans ses bras, avant de s'enfuir.

_Il s'enfuit ! s'écria Susanoo, en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Voulant faire de même, Natsu posa un pied en avant, avant de poser sa main sur son ventre, là où l'avait frappé Wave.

«Ah, il ne m'a pas loupé ! »

_Natsu ! Reste là ! On sen occupe ! lui assura Tatsumi, avant de poursuivre Wave avec les autres.

* * *

_Quoi ? s'écria Gadjeel ! Où est Spear ?

_Elle est partie dans la forêt à la suite d'une des marionnettes de Kurome ! lui apprit Mine ! J'ai voulu les suivre, mais une grenouille s'en est ensuite prit à moi !

_Tsss, celle-là, je te jure ! grogna Gadjeel, avant de courir en direction de la forêt ! Je vais la chercher ! Toi, va prendre soin de Leone !

_Reçu !

Entrant aussitôt dans la forêt, Gadjeel utilisa son flair pour repérer l'odeur de Spear. Mais, aussitôt, seul l'odeur de son sang pouvait être senti.

_Que … ?

Accélérant sa course, il déboula finalement là où Doya et Spear s'était battue. Néanmoins, comparé aux autres batailles, le corps qui gisait au sol n'était pas celui d'une marionnette, mais bel et bien celui de Spear. La pauvre fille avait de nombreux trous dans l'abdomen et était maintenant couché dans une flaque de son propre sang.

_Spear ! s'écria Gadjeel, en s'accroupissant près d'elle ! Hé, ça va ! Réveilles-toi, bon sang !

La secouant, Gadjeel finit par la voir cracher du sang, dû aux nombreuses balles qui avaient blessé son corps. Ouvrant faiblement les yeux, Spear parvint à voir le visage de l'homme juste au-dessus d'elle.

_Gad … Gadjeel ?

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Qui est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

Mais, pensant finalement que des soins étaient primordiaux, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour l'emmener se faire soigner. Malheureusement, à peine la toucha-t-elle que Spea hurla de douleur, avant de cracher de nouveau du sang.

_Hé, ressaisit toi ! Tu ne vas quand même pas crever maintenant ? On vient tout juste de vaincre nos ennemis !

_Vous … avez gagné ?

_Non, … nous avons gagné ! C'est une victoire totale, Spear ! Et dès que tu seras soigné, on fêtera ça comme il se doit !

Levant alors son bras, Spear caressa tout à coup la joue de Gadjeel, tout en commençant pleurer :

_Je suis … si contente ! En vous sachant sur le chemin de la victoire, je pourrais reposer en paix !

_Hé, que racontes-tu, idiote ? Ton combat est loin d'être finit ! Toi aussi, tu dois te battre ! N'es-tu pas celle qui a promis de venger la mort de son père ?

L'entendant, Spear opina faiblement de la tête, avant d'avouer :

_Je crois … que ma faiblesse m'oblige … à te passer le relais !

Laissant alors ses yeux se refermer, elle murmura :

_Je vais faire … une petite pause ! Dis juste aux autres … que je les remercie du fond du cœur !

Basculant sur le côté, sa tête finit par cesser de bouger, tandis que son cœur en fit de même.

_Hé, Spear ! Spear ! … SPEAR !

Arrivant à son tour, Lily aperçut son maître crier plusieurs fois le nom de la jeune femme, sans que cela ne change quoi que se soit.

_Gadjeel … c'est trop tard !

S'immobilisant alors, l'homme serra ses dents, avant de se relever. Ce fut une fois qu'il fut debout qu'il libéra sa colère en frappant un tronc d'arbre. Se brisant en deux, ce dernier s'écroula en avant sous un énorme fracas, sans que cela ne calme réellement Gadjeel.

Le voyant faire, sans rien dire, Lily le vit se défouler sur d'autres arbres, avant de finalement prendre le corps de Spear dans ses bras pour aller l'enterrer quelque part.

* * *

Continuant de courir, malgré le fait d'avoir une armure brisé et saignant de toutes parts, Wave portait toujours Kurome dans ses bras, tandis que Susanoo et Tatsumi était juste derrière lui.

_Wave ! Arrêtes-toi immédiatement !

_C'est ça ! Dans tes rêves !

Se baissant pour esquiver une nouvelle attaque de Susanoo, Wave donna ensuite un coup de poing à Tatsumi pour le faire reculer, avant de reprendre sa course.

N'ayant cependant aucun mal à le poursuivre, ses deux ennemis étaient toujours collés derrière lui.

« Mais ils abandonnent jamais ou quoi ? pensa Wave, en réussissant à sortir de la forêt. »

_On y est presque ! assura Tatsumi, en étant sur le point de le ceinturer.

Pourtant, lui saisissant le poignet, Susanoo le força à s'arrêter.

_Stop !

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Regardes !

Pointant une plaine du doigt, il montra une troupe impressionnante de soldats impériaux qui était en train de la traverser. La voyant, lui aussi, Wave s'y précipita aussitôt pour y trouver de l'aide.

_Ne restons pas ici ! s'écria Susanoo ! Cela doit être des renforts envoyés ici pour soutenir les Jaegers en cas de besoin ! Allons prévenir les autres !

Constatant que fuir était la seule issue possible, Tatsumi poussa un grognement de frustration, avant de finalement retourner dans la forêt.

* * *

_GRAUHORN !

Se matérialisant soudain, de nombreux pics de glaces furent pointés en directions de bandits, qui ne purent que crier d'effroi, en les voyant apparaître.

_Petit cadeau de ma part ! gloussa Esdeath, en balançant son attaque sur eux.

Aussitôt, les bandits en première ligne furent transpercés et moururent en quelques secondes à peine. Pour ceux se trouvant juste derrière eux, le spectacle fut si horrible qu'il suffit à faire fuir tout le monde.

Malheureusement, levant la main en l'air, Esdeath prit un malin plaisir à les laisser fuir, quelques secondes, avant de crier :

_Weissschnabel !

Aussitôt, une multitude de glaçons apparurent au-dessus d'elle, avant qu'ils ne tombent sur les fuyards. Se faisant écraser sous la glace, un bon nombre d'entre eux périrent sous les rires sadiques d'Esdeath.

_Allons, ne partez pas ! On commence tout juste à s'amuser !

Derrière elle, restant quelques peu en retrait, Seryu et Run regardèrent la scène sans faire quoi que se soit. En effet, voyant Esdeath se défouler sur les ennemis, ils optèrent pour avoir la bonne idée de reculer quelque peu, de peur d'être la cible d'une attaque involontaire d'Esdeath.

Mais pour Wendy, la situation était tout autre. Tandis que ces deux camarades étaient complètement calme, l'enfant tremblait de peur tandis qu'elle voyait Esdeath tuer les ennemis les uns après les autres.

« Que fait-elle ? Qui est-elle ? Peut-on vraiment la voir comme un humain ? Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'un monstre ! »

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Esdeath avait finit par congeler l'ensemble des forces ennemis, dans un énorme mur de glace.

_C'est fait ! Mais bon, ça manquait encore d'amusement !

Entendant alors un bruit métallique, elle tourna son regard pour voir un homme portant une armure à moitié détruite, en train de reculer. Marchant aussitôt vers lui, elle fit congeler ses jambes pour l'empêcher de partir.

_Parfait ! Il me fallait justement un survivant ! J'aurais une ou deux questions à te poser !

_Pi … pitié ! Je vous dirais tout !

_Très bien ! Dans ce cas, dis-moi qui vous envoie ?

_Night Raid ! Mon groupe a conclu un pacte avec Night Raid ! On était chargé de vous tuer pendant qu'ils s'occupaient des membres restants de votre équipe !

_Où est Narenda ?

_Elle est avec le reste de son groupe !

_Il est impossible que Narenda puisse avoir l'idée de tous nous tuer ! Elle devait juste vouloir faire baisser notre nombre ! Quel est la suite de son plan après cela ?

_Je … Je n'en sais rien ! avoua l'homme.

_Bien ! Dans ce cas, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité !

_Non, pitié, je … !

Créant deux petites pics de glaces, Esdeath fit voler ces dernières dans les yeux de l'homme qui cria aussitôt de douleur.

_Si je ne pardonne pas ceux qui m'attaque, je suis surtout écœuré de rencontrer des lâches dans ton genre !

La voyant commencer à la torturer, Wendy ne put se retenir plus longtemps et lui ordonna :

_Arrêtes ça, tout de … !

Mai savant d'en dire plus, Run plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, pour la faire taire.

_Tais-toi, idiote ! Si tu décides de lui tenir tête maintenant, c'est toi qui deviendra aussitôt son jouet !

_Mais elle … !

_Tous ces types étaient des bandits ! N'ait pas de sympathie pour eux, au point de sacrifier inutilement ta vie !

Hurlant davantage, l'homme torturé par Esdeath finit par rendre son dernier souffle, tandis que son bourreau revient vers ses hommes, avec le visage recouvert de sang de sa dernière victime.

« C'est un horrible monstre ! comprit Wendy, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. »


	39. Wendy, sale traîtresse

**Chapitre 38**

_Et vous avez été attaqué par l'ensemble de Night Raid ! comprit Esdeath.

Le regard baissé, Wave était aux côtés de Kurome, qui se reposait, allongée dans un lit. Même si Wave était parvenu à la protéger sans que la moindre blessure ne lui soit fait, le corps de sa camarade avait dû donner toute son énergie afin d'alimenter celles de ses marionnettes. Actuellement, il lui fallait beaucoup de repos.

_Oui ! En voulant protéger Kurome contre une charge surprise de l 'ennemi, je me suis retrouvé séparer des autres et se sont ces derniers qui se sont battus contre l'ennemi ! Je … Je … !

Serrant le poing, il rugit de frustration :

_Si j'avais été là, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé ! Night Raid n'aurait jamais pu prendre l'avantage et Bols … Bols, il … !

Posant soudain la main sur son épaule, Esdeath affirma :

_Si tu t'es fait blessé au combat, et que tu es tout de même revenu pour protéger Kurome, alors il n'a aucune honte à avoir ! Wave, par deux fois tu as sauvé la vie de ta camarade et, sans cela, qui sait si l'un de vous deux serait toujours en vie en ce moment ? Tu t'es très bien débrouillé et tu n'as rien à regretter !

Ayant du mal à cacher sa culpabilité, Wave finit par regarder ses camarades qui étaient avec lui. Hormis Wendy, tous les membres restants des Jaegers étaient présents, écoutant avec attention ce qui était arrivé à leur camarade.

Finalement, ne trouvant pas nécessaire de le cacher, Wave s'écria :

_Général, j'ai vu Tatsumi !

_Tatsumi ? répéta Esdeath, avec un regard plus illuminé ! Comment ça ?

_Il était aux côtés de Night Raid et portait Incursio !

_Hein ? Tatsumi était un révolutionnaire ? s'étonna Seryu.

_De ce fait, Night Raid savait à l'avance quel teigu nous avions et étudier, ainsi, tous nos points faibles ! remarqua Run.

Silencieuse, quant à elle, tandis qu'elle redoutait ce genre de révélation, Esdeath préféra réfléchir plutôt que d'ouvrir la bouche pour en évacuer de la colère.

Toussant alors, Kurome finit par grimacer, signe que son corps lui faisait souffrir.

_Kurome ! s'apeura Wave.

_Je vais chercher Wendy ! lui proposa Seryu ! Avant que tu n'arrives, elle a dit qu'elle voulait se reposer dans sa chambre.

_Qui d'autre as-tu vu et qui n'est pas connu comme travaillant chez Night Raid ? voulut alors savoir Esdeath

_Euh … il y un grand type avec des cornes sur la tête et se battant avec une grosse masse ! lui répondit Wave, en faisant référence à Susanoo ! Et un autre qui semblait manier le feu ! Ce dernier se nommait Natsu !

S'arrêtant à seuil de la porte, Seryu s'immobilisa, tandis que Wave venait de prononcer un prénom qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

_Natsu ? répéta Esdeath ! Il maniait le feu ?

_Oui, il pouvait créer des boules de feu dans ses mains et les lancer, tel un sorcier !

_L'homme que j'ai combattu au palais ! comprit alors Esdeath ! Donc, il est bel et bien en vie ! Et pour combler le tout, il fait parti Night Raid !

_Et ce n'est pas tout ! Je pense qu'une autre organisation travaille avec Night Raid !

_Une autre organisation ? Laquelle ?

_Fairy Tail ou quelque chose dans le genre !

« Fairy … Tail ? s'étonna Seryu. »

Soudain, tout un puzzle se construit dans sa tête.

'' Je fais partie de Fairy Tail !''

'' Je m'appelle Natsu Dragnir ! ''

'' Le type que j'ai combattu a dit s'appeler Gadjeel ! ''

Figé, pendant quelques secondes encore, Seryu finit enfin par quitter la pièce. La suivant, Koro s'amusait à bondir autour d'elle pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, mais arrêta ça immédiatement quand il vit son visage.

De la haine à l'état pure. Ce fut tout ce que ce dernier comportait tandis que Seryu se mit à rugir :

_WENDY !

* * *

Restant assise sur le lit de sa chambre, Wendy resta immobile, le regard vide, ne faisant que fixer une enveloppe devant elle.

Pensant encore et encore à ce qu'elle avait assisté, elle avait perdu tout envie de vouloir continuer ce travail. Voir des gens mourir après avoir été torturé ; voir Esdeath se réjouir de la mort de ces personnes ; voir un tel acte de cruauté sans pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter … Wendy ne voulait plus revivre ça.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle fixait une lettre de démission qu'elle avait elle-même écrite depuis son transfert parmi les Jaegers. L'ayant gardé dans sa chambre depuis tout ce temps, elle avait fini par la sortir maintenant qu'elle se demandait si elle devait rester aux côtes d'Esdeath.

« Que faire désormais ? Esdetah me fait peur et je veux partir d'ici ! Mais si je le fais, j'aurais l'air de quoi, moi, en revenant vers Night Raid ? Je serais juste vue comme une trouillarde ! »

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta soudain, tandis que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup.

_Hein ? s'étonna Wendy, en apercevant Seryu pénétrer dans sa chambre ! Seryu, mais que … ?

Sentant une main la saisir au niveau de la gorge, Wendy se retrouva en moins de deux cognée contre un mur avec assez de forces pour faire trembler toute la pièce. Se faisant ainsi étranglé, tandis que ses pieds gesticulaient au-dessus du sol, l'enfant ne put qu'être surprise, tandis que le regard de Seryu ne montra que de la haine en son égard.

_Se … Seryu ? Pour … Pourquoi ?

_Sale traîtresse ! rugit Seryu, en serrant ses dents si forts qu'elle crut les entendre se fissurer ! Comment as-tu pu me trahir ?

_Te … trahir ?

_Wave a rencontré ton ami : Natsu ! l'informa Seryu ! Et il était parmi les membres de Night Raid ! Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

_Mais … Seryu … !

_Et le deuxième en fait parti aussi, non ? Celui qui a attaqué Wave et qui se nomme Gadjeel ! Je me rappelle aussi de lui, désormais !

Serrant de plus en plus son emprise autour du cou de Wendy, elle fit suffoquer cette dernière tout en continuant :

_Natsu de Fairy Tail, voilà comment il s'est présenté à Wave, tout comme tu l'avais fait ! Fairy Tail serait donc une organisation travaillant pour le compte de l'armée révolutionnaire ?

_Seryu … laisses moi t'expliquer ! la supplia Wendy, en essayant vainement de la faire lâcher prise.

_Tais-toi, sale traîtresse ! Maintenant, je comprends tout désormais ! Tu es resté avec moi juste pour m'espionner ! Tu ne voulais pas que je tue les autres criminels car ils étaient tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis le début, tu m'as mené en bateau et tu as même réussi à corrompre ma justice ! Et je parie aussi que tu alertais Night Raid à la moindre de nos attaques ! Bien joué, à cause de toi, Bols est mort !

Cessant alors de se délivrer, Wendy se figea en entendant la dernière phrase :

_Bols … est mort ?

_Oui ! Par ta faute, traîtresse ! Tu nous as tous bernés ! Jamais je ne pourrais te le pardonner !

_Seryu … je … je … je ne voulais pas vous trahir ! Je voulais juste aider à faire changer l'empire !

Saisissant aussitôt son crâne avec sa seconde main, Seryu commença à exercer une fort pression entre ses doigts, destiné à lui broyer la tête.

_Alors tu avoues ! Espèce de sale … !

_Arrêtes Seryu ! Je croyais qu'on était amies !

Se stoppant alors, un instant, Seryu finit par fixer Wendy, tout en affirmant :

_Moi aussi … je pensais qu'on l'était vraiment ! Mais … jamais je ne serais l'amie du mal ! Et puis, après tout, toute notre amitié n'était qu'un mensonge de ta part, non ?

_Non, bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai jamais mentit sur le fait d'avoir apprécier d'être ta partenaire !

_Arrêtes de mentir ! Tu m'énerves encore plus !

Fixant Wendy avec un regard haineux, elle rugit :

_Je vais te tuer, ici et maintenant !

Ne pouvant alors que gémir de peur, Wendy finit ar l'entendre :

_Koro, numéro 3 !

Mais, malgré le fait de tendre le bras, rien ne se produit.

_Koro ? s'étonna Seryu, en se retournant.

Ayant assister à toute la scène, le chien de Seryu semblait perdu dans ce qu'il devait faire. Même si ceci était un ordre de Seryu, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il devait l'aider à tuer Wendy, alors que cette dernière les avaient toujours accompagné dans leurs patrouilles, tout en lui offrant quelques fois de la nourriture.

Profitant alors de cette opportunité, Wendy parvint à faire entourer la paume de sa main de vent, avant de l'aplatir contre le torse de Seryu.

_Que … ?

Frappé alors par un puissant coup de vent, Seryu se mit propulsé contre un mur de la chambre, avant de s'écrouler à terre.

_Sale garce ! Rugit-elle, néanmoins, en faisant mine de se relever ! Tu me me payeras !

N'attendant pas qu'elle puisse récupérer, Wendy courut vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et sauta dehors. Puis, aider d'un puissant courant d'air, elle se laissa tomber en toute délicatesse sur une toiture avant de se mettre à courir.

_Re ...Reviens ici ! lui ordonna Seryu, en tentant de ramper sur le sol.

Ne pouvant alors rien faire, elle se tourna vers Koro avant de rugir :

_Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas attaqué quand je te l'avais demandé ? Pourquoi ?

Ne pouvant pas lui répondre, son compagnon resta immobile tandis que Seryu frappa soudain le sol du poing :

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

S'arrêtant finalement, elle laissa sa main se poser devant ses yeux, tout en voulant savoir :

_Pourquoi, Wendy ? Pourquoi m'as-tu trahit ?

Tournant alors son regard vers le lit de Wendy, Koro sauta sur ce dernier avant de ramasser quelque chose qui état sur la couverture de ce dernier. S'approchant ensuite de sa maîtresse, il lui tendit les mains pour lui montrer sa découverte.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? voulut savoir Seryu, en constant qu'il tenait une enveloppe ! Une lettre de démission ?

* * *

Sortant finalement de la chambre de Wendy, Seryu croisa Run dans le couloir, tandis qu'il courait vers elle :

_Hé, que se passe-t-il ? Il m'a semblé avoir entendu un grand fracas !

Restant silencieuse, Seryu passa près de lui, sans lui dire quoique se soit.

_Seryu ! Où est Wendy ? Que s'est-il passé ?

S'arrêtant alors, Seryu sentit comme une bataille d'émotions se dérouler dans sa tête, tandis que cette dernière lui semblait être sur le poing d'exploser. Finalement, faisant un choix, elle finit par tendre une lettre à Run :

_Je me suis battue contre elle et elle est parvenue à s'enfuir !

_Battue ? Pourquoi ?

_Elle voulait quitter les Jaegers ! affirma Seryu, tout en serrant les dents ! Elle a soudain décidé de démissionner ! J'étais pas d'accord avec ça et j'ai voulu l'assommer pour l'empêcher de partir ! Mais elle a tout de même réussir à fuir !

Plaquant alors la lettre de démission de Wendy contre le torse de Run, Seryu fit ensuite demi-tour pour partir. Se dirigeant vers sa chambre, elle referma la porte de cette dernière juste derrière, avant de se laisser tomber à terre. Une fois fait seulement, Koro resta derrière elle tandis que Seryu finit par exploser en sanglots.

* * *

N'ayant plus de forces pour courir, Wendy s'arrêta sur un toit d'une maison et se laissa tomber sur ce dernier. Allongée ainsi, elle essayait de tout oublier. Oui, de faire en sorte que son cerveau cesse de fonctionner. Qu'il arrête de faire répéter, en boucle tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Pourtant, ceci était impossible. Ainsi donc victimes de ses propres souvenirs, Wendy se mit finalement à pleurer tandis qu'elle demanda :

_Natsu … Gadjeel … Pourquoi avez-vous tué Bols ?

Pensant alors au grand gaillard, qui l'avait d'abord effrayé avec son masque, Wendy sanglota davantage, tandis que la nouvelle de sa mort la ravageait plus qu'autre chose.

_Non, je … je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt ! Il ne le méritait pas ! Il avait une famille !

Puis, elle pleura à cause de son soudain départ des Jaegers. Actuellement, elle était certaine que Seryu avait déjà tout expliquer aux autres et que Wendy était maintenant considéré comme une traître.

« Wave ! Kurome ! Run … eux aussi doivent me détester maintenant ! »

Frappant alors le sol du poing, elle voulut savoir :

_Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Narenda m'a confié une mission et je n'ai même pas pu la réussir complètement ! Je ne peux pas retourner voir les autres pour leur avouer que j'ai échoué ! Je serais vu comme une incapable !

Mais tandis qu'elle continua à pleurer, le ciel au-dessus d'elle s'obscurcit tandis que le temps passait petit à petit.

_Seryu … est-ce vrai que nous ne sommes pas des amies ?

* * *

_Natsu, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? s'énerva Narenda ! Il me semblait que tous mes ordres soient clairs !

Lui faisant face, sans ressentir, cette fois-ci, une quelconque forme de peur, Natsu affirma :

_Et bien, j'ai décidé de ne pas écouter l'un d'eux !

_Et pourquoi ?

_Parce que tuer cet homme me semblait inutile ?

_Inutile ? rugit Mine, en avançant vers le mage ! Non, mais tu délires ? Cet homme est notre ennemi !

_C'est un Jaeger ! approuva Lubbock ! C'est à cause de son groupe si Spear est morte !

_Et alors ? voulut savoir Natsu ! C'est en décidant de tuer tous nos ennemis que Spear pourra revenir à la vie ? Je refuse de croire à sa mort ! Je refuse de faire une croix sur elle ! Elle était notre compagnon à tout et mon amie ! Néanmoins, je refuse que sa mort transforme tout ceci en un bain de sang !

De ce fait, baissant le regard, il finit par fixer le corps de Bols, qui était inconscient et ligoté à ses pieds. Certes, l'homme était toujours blessé à cause de l'attaque de Natsu. Néanmoins, comparé à ce que Wave et Kurome avaient pu penser, l'homme était bien et bien vie.

_Cet homme n'est pas un mauvais gars ! Je ne sais pas grand chose de lui mais, il a une famille ! Une famille qui semble aimer ! Si j'ai horreur de tuer des gens, je déteste par-dessus tout détruire des familles !

_Natsu … je sais que tu as raison ! affirma Tatsumi ! Parmi les Jaegers, Bols est sûrement le plus généreux d'entre eux ! Néanmoins, que veux-tu faire avec lui ? S'il est notre ennemi, c'est pour que sa famille puisse être protégé ! Jamais il ne deviendra notre allié, même en voyant le vrai visage de l'Empire !

_Ce n'est pas une question d'en faire un allié ou non ! rétorqua Natsu ! C'est une question qu'il soit humain, tout comme nous ! Il a des sentiments ; ressent des émotions ; à autant le droit de vivre que nous ! D'abord, il a prit d'innombrables vies humais et jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner pour cela … !

Fixant Narenda, il affirma :

_Mais je continu à penser que toute personne, qui n'a pas perdu toute son humanité, à le droit à une chance !

Joignant soudain ses mains, Narenda expira longuement, avant d'avouer :

_Tu m'énerves ! Tu m'énerves d'une force … !

Mais préferant ne pas continuer une bataille qui n'allait pas trouver de gagnant, elle déclara :

_Si cela se retourne contre nous, soit certain que c'est moi qui ne te pardonnerait pas, Natsu !

_Quoi ? s'écria Mine ! On en va quand même pas le garder ici ?

_Pas le choix ! Il est beaucoup trop important pour le confier à une autre base ! On va le mettre au sous-sol et Natsu sera chargé de veiller sur lui !

_Merci ! s'écria ce dernier, en faisant apparaître un souvenir sur son visage ! C'est comme ça qu'il faut réagir !

Mais entendant Narenda se mettre à grogner, il s'empressa de ramasser le corps de Bols pour partir avec.

* * *

Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes, ayant mit Bols dans une cellule du sous-sol, le garçon marmonna :

_Je me demande néanmoins si je ne fais pas une bêtise !

_T'inquiètes pas ! s'écria Happy ! Maintenant qu'il est ligoté, que crois-tu qu'il puisse faire ?

S'en allant ensuite, le duo s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, quand il entendit :

_Pourquoi ?

Se retournant, le garçon put voir Bols se redresser quelque peu, montrant qu'il était conscient.

_Hum ? fit Natsu ! Pourquoi es-tu en vie ? J'ai fait exprès d'éviter tes organes vitaux et c'est ce qui t'a sauvé !

_Non ! Pourquoi as-tu décidé de m'épargner ? On ne se connaît même pas !

_Qui sait ? l'interrogea Natsu, en faisant mine de partir.

_Tu es un ami de Wendy, non ?

Faisant stopper, pour la deuxième fois, le duo, Bols vit les deux amis se tourner vers lui avant de lui demander :

_Comment as-tu deviné ?

_Pour dire vrai, j'avais des doutes pour toi ! Cependant, en voyant ton ami aux cheveux noirs me combattre, j'ai très vite vu qu'il avait des similitudes avec Wendy ! Vous n'utilisez pas de teigu, n'est-ce pas ?

_Ouais ! On utilise la magie !

Opinant lentement de la tête, Bols constata :

_Donc, Wendy fait parti des vôtres !

_C'est ça !

_Bizarrement, je m'attendais à quelque chose du même genre venant de sa part ! affirma Bols.

_Comment ça ?

_Dès la première fois que j'ai vu Wendy, j'ai tout de suite remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas sa place parmi nous ! Non, pas parce que c'est une enfant ! Mais plutôt, parce qu'elle est une personne au cœur pur, qui ne peut se résoudre à blesser quelqu'un sans ressentir de la culpabilité ! Je me demandais toujours pourquoi elle voulait travailler avec nous ! Mais maintenant je comprends, elle fait office d'espion, n'est-ce pas ? C'est malin ! Qui pourrait suspecter une enfant au grand cœur d'être un espion de Night Raid ?

_Es-tu en colère contre elle ?

_Non ! assura Bols ! Pour le simple fait que Wendy en a tellement fait pour moi que je pourrais même lui pardonner des actes bien pire que ça ! Elle a sauvé ma fille et je lui en serais reconnaissant à jamais ! De plus, je sais très bien que son véritable but et de sauver l'empire ! À dire vrai, j'ai vraiment qu'elle essaye de chercher trop haut pour simplement rencontre un obstacle qui finira par la tuer !

L'entendant, Natsu finit par mettre la main dans la poche de son pantalon, pour en retirer une boule de papier.

_Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est pour Wedny que je t'ai épargné !

_Hum ? Comment ça ?

_Avant de vous combattre, elle nous a envoyé une lettre ! Dans cette dernière, il a des informations sur tous les Jaegers, ainsi que tous vos points positifs ! Et, à la fin, une phrase où Wendy me supplie quasiment de ne pas vous tuer !

Fixant Bols, Natsu affirma :

_Même si elle était juste censée vous espionner, Wedny vous voit tous comme ses camarades et refuse que l'un d'entre vous meurt ! C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de te donner une chance ! Une chance de pouvoir retourner chez toi, après que cette guerre soit fini !

Se levant alors, il commença à partir, quand Bols s'écria :

_Une dernière chose ! Si tu vois Wendy … !

Hésitant quelque secondes, il affirma :

_Dis-lui merci de ma part !

Souriant, en entendant cela, Natsu lui assura :

_T'inquiètes ! Elle aura ton message !

* * *

Fixant une tombe devant lui, Gadjeel était resté devant cette dernière depuis que le corps de Spear y reposait. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il restait ici. Pourquoi la perte de Spear créait un vide en lui. Mais, en tout cas, il savait qu'il devait être présent pour lui tenir compagnie, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que dieu l'ai finalement laissé passé pour rejoindre son père, au paradis.

Repensant à leur rencontre, l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils avaient ensuite partagé de nombreux moments ensemble. Comme pour vouloir lui rembourser la dette qu'elle avait envers lui, Spear avait toujours été la première à venir vers lui, à chaque fois qu'il était blessé. Comme si elle espérait pouvoir le remplacer, elle s'était toujours proposé pour être son partenaire, pour ses entraînements. En fait, elle avait toujours été avec lui depuis que Night Raid avait été créé.

Plantant soudain ses doigts dans le sol, Gadjeel finit par se saisir d'une poignée de terre, qu'il écrasait dans sa main.

_Je n'ai pas été là ! Je n'ai pas été là pour elle !

_Gadjeel ! fit Lily, alors qu'il était juste derrière lui ! Tu en avais fait beaucoup pour elle ! Tu lui avais sauvé la vie et donné une opportunité de venger les siens ! Et ça, jamais elle ne la regretter ! Même si cela a été court, le temps qu'elle a passé à nos côtés ne sera jamais oublié !

Restant muet face à ces paroles, Gadjeel finit par demander :

_Crois-tu qu'elle nous observe de là où elle se trouve ? Crois-tu qu'on pourra la revoir un jour ? Crois-tu que nous pourrons la ressuscité un fois l'empire vaincu ?

Mais avant que Lily ne puisse dire quelque chose, Gadjeel répondit tout seul :

_Non, c'est impossible ! Rien ne pourra la faire revenir parmi nous !

Serrant le poing, il rugit avec force :

_Et c'est pour cela que je vais accepter sa dernière requête ! Pour qu'elle puisse reposer en paix, je serais celui qui mettra fin aux jours de Honest !

Se tournant ensuite vers Lily, il s'écria :

_Pas le temps de glander ! Désormais, on va s'entraîner deux fois plus dur que d'habitude ! Et tu verras que rien ne pourra m'empêcher d'écraser ces généraux !

Souriant, en entendant cela, Lily affirma :

_Je te reconnais bien là ! Et une fois qu'on aura gagné, faisons en sorte qu'elle ait le droit à un enterrement digne d'elle ! Spear sera alors vu comme une héroïne !


	40. Amies ou ennemies ?

**Chapitre 39**

Marchant avec un regard abattu, Wendy se promenait ici et là, tout en ayant le visage couvert par un voile. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que sa véritable identité avait été découverte et qu'elle marchait simplement en ville, ne sachant pas vraiment où se rendre.

Si elle retournait voir les Jaegers, elle était certaine qu'elle se fera tuer par Esdeath. Et si elle retournerait à Night Raid, elle aurait le sentiment constant de devoir leur avouer de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de leurs attentes, elle qui avait insisté pour faire ce travail.

« Cette fois-ci, j'ai encore plus l'air pitoyable que d'habitude ! »

Entendant soudain son estomac se manifester, Wendy posa la main sur ce dernier avant d'affirmer :

_Calmes-toi, je vais te nourrir !

Malheureusement, malgré le fait de n'avoir rien mangé depuis deux jours, elle n'avait rien en poche pouvant être mangé ou pouvant acheter de la nourriture.

« À ce train-là, je vais finir par mourir de faim ! remarqua Wendy, en soupirant. »

_Hé toi, tu m'as l'air d'être suspecte !

Se retournant alors, Wendy aperçut deux gardes dans son dos, qui marchèrent vers elle.

_Que signifie ce voile ? Essayerais-tu de cacher ton identité ?

_Si c'est le cas, rends-toi sur le champ ! Tu es en état d'arrestation !

Serrant les dents, en entendant cela, Wendy pensa :

« Pour un simple port de voile, ces types sont prêts à arrêter n'importe qui ? Mais à quel point le système juridique est-il hideux ? »

N'ayant alors pas le choix, Wendy prit ses jambes à son cou et commença à s'enfuir.

_Hé, stop !

Continuant sa course, Wendy parcourut ruelle après ruelle pour tenter de semer ses poursuivants. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle tourna dans une petite ruelle, elle finit par se stopper net, en percutant quelqu'un.

Reculant quelque peu, l'enfant vit un homme plutôt âgé devant, qu'elle reconnut presque aussitôt :

_Vice-capitaine Tero ( chapitre 6 ) ?

_Hum ? s'étonna l'homme ! Ne serais-tu pas un membre des Jaegers ?

_Vite ! Elle est partie ici ! affirma une voix, un peu plus loin.

_Ils arrivent ! s'apeura Wendy, en tentant de fuir.

Néanmoins, lui saisissant la gorge, Tero décida de l'empêcher de fuir .

_Que … ?

_Chut ! Joue le jeu ! lui chuchota-t-il.

Arrivant alors, les deux gardes se stoppèrent dès qu'ils virent leur cible en train d'être étranglé par l'un de leurs supérieurs.

_Vice-capitaine Tero ?

_Bande d'incapables ! rugit ce dernier ! N'êtes-vous même pas à la hauteur pour arrêter une simple personne ?

_Nos excuses, vice-capitaine ! s'excusèrent les deux gardes, en effectuant un salut militaire.

_Je ne tolère aucun échec ! Sachez que la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi exigeant avec vous ! Je m'occupe d'interroger cette personne suspecte ! Vous, allez reprendre votre garde !

_Oui, vice-capitaine !

Et dès qu'ils furent partis, Tero lâcha enfin Wendy, qui le regardait avec surprise :

_Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

_Pourquoi ? Je ne devais pas ?

_Si ! Mais … ! commença Wendy, le regard baissé.

La voyant faire, Tero s'écria :

_Viens avec moi !

_Hein ?

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu as besoin dormir un peu et de manger un morceau !

* * *

_Pour la dernière fois, nous ne sommes pas des membres de Night Raid ! assura un homme.

Les mains liés dans le dos, comme un autre homme et une femme, ce dernier fixait Seryu , tandis qu'il clamait son innocence vis-à-vis de ce que la jeune fille était en train de les accuser.

_On est juste des petits voleurs ! On est obligé de voler si nous voulons manger !

_Donc, vous avouez être le mal ! constata Seryu, en lui lançant un regard noir.

_Tsss, le mal ? Comment oses-tu dire cela alors que toi, tu as trois repas par jour assuré ? Nous n'avons pas tous ce privilège ! En vrai, tu n'en as rien à faire des habitants de cette ville ! Alors ta morale, tu peux de la garder !

Un puissant coup de poing lui pulvérisa le nez, et le fit tomber au sol. Apeuré par cela, les deux autres voleurs reculèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, tandis que le regard de Seryu ne montra que de l'hystérie :

_Ne redis plus jamais que je ne me soucis pas du peuple de l'Empire ! Ce sont les gens comme vous qui ne comprenez pas tous ce que je fais !

Tendant alors son bras, elle laissa Koro le mordre et le remplaça par une longue épée.

_Je suis la justice de cette ville ! rugit-elle en dirigeant la lame vers les voleurs.

_Non, pitié !

N'ayant aucune hésitation, Seryu s'apprêta à les décapiter, quand une voix lui ordonna, dans sa tête :

'' Ne les tue pas ! ''

Prit aussitôt d'une violente migraine, Seryu stoppa son épée à quelques centimètres des visages du trio, et serra les dents, signe que quelque chose la faisait souffrir.

« Wendy ? s'étonna la garde, en reconnaissant sa voix. »

_Pitié ! l'implora de nouveau la voleuse à ses pieds ! On mourrait juste de faim, c'est tout ! Nous n'avons blessé et tué personne !

_Comprenez nous ! La capitale rejette les mendiants dans notre genre et nous sommes obligés de nous débrouiller tout seuls !

Les écoutant, Seryu eut de plus en plus de mal à combattre sa migraine, tandis que ses émotions se battaient de nouveaux les unes contre les autres.

Comme d'habitude, faire respecter la justice et éradiquer le mal était primordial, et passait avant n'importe quoi d'autre. Pourtant, après ces deux derniers mois, à se rendre compte de la situation de la capitale, en restant aux côtés de Wendy, Seryu avait de plus en plus de mal à continuer d'établir une justice absolue.

Baissant finalement son épée, elle s'écria :

_Allez dans le secteur Est des quartiers pauvres !

_Hein ?

_Il y a un type du nom de Niks qui habite là-bas et qui a créé une sorte de QG avec de nombreux autres habitants ! C'est généralement là-bas qu'une distribution de nourriture gratuite se fait !

Leur tournant le dos, elle rugit :

_Grouillez-vous d'y aller avant que je ne décide de vous tuer !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le trio ne décampe. Les entendant partir, Seryu ne put que montrer de la frustration dans son regard, en comprenant très bien ce qui venait d'arriver.

« Même en n'étant pas là, Wendy arrive à m'ennuyer à cause de ses belles paroles ! Je n'arrive plus à différencier le bien ou le mal ! »

Restant ainsi à réfléchir, Seryu sursauta quand une main posa sur son épaule.

_Hé, Seryu, où sont les types que nous avons capturé ? l'interrogea Wave.

_Hum ? Eux ? Ils ont profité de mon manque de vigilance pour s'enfuir !

_Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ?

S'emparant soudain de Koro, Wave n'eut alors d'autre meilleures idées que d'ouvrir en grand les mâchoires de ce dernier avant d'engouffrer à moitié sa tête dedans.

_Ne me dis pas que tu l'as laissé les dévorer ?

_Si c'était le cas, cette zone serait remplit de sang ! rétorqua Seryu, en claquant des doigts.

Commençant aussitôt à se débattre, Koro parvint à s'échapper des mains de Wave et courut avant de sauter dans les bras de Seryu. Faisant demi-tour, cette dernière s'apprêtait à partir, quand Wave l'interrogea :

_Seryu … que s'est-il passé avec Wendy ?

_Hum ? Comment ça ? Je suis rentré dans sa chambre au moment où elle voulait nous fausser compagnie, en démissionnant comme une lâche ! On s'est alors disputé à ce sujet et nous nous sommes battues ! Elle s'est enfuie et c'est tout !

_Et pourquoi aurait-elle démissionner d'un coup ?

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Peut-être parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de nous voir tuer des gens !

_Seryu ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu nous caches quelque chose !

_Eh bien, tu as tout faux ! rugit Seryu, en s'éloignant de lui.

La voyant faire, Wave se demanda :

« Est-ce que le départ de Wendy a quelque chose à voir avec la discussion que j'ai entendu entre Esdeath et le premier ministre ? Qu'est-ce que Seryu sait que je ne sais pas ? »

* * *

Assit à un bureau, en face de Tero, Wendy s'écria :

_Je ne devrais pas être ici !

_Et pourquoi cela ? l'interrogea Tero, en versant du whisky dans deux verres.

Prenant le sien, tandis que Wedny refusa son verre, il le but d'un seul coup, avant de demander :

_Bon … qu'est-ce qu'un Jaeger comme toi faisait dans la rue à essayer de dissimuler son visage, au point de se faire poursuivre par des soldats ?

_Ne … ne faites pas semblant de l'ignorer ! fit Wedny ! Vous savez très bien que je suis recherchée !

_Ok, ok ! C'est vrai que je suis au courant que tu es recherchée pour désertion !

« Pour quoi ? avait faillit crier Wendy. »

_Saches tout de même que laisser une lettre de démission derrière toi ne changera pas grand-chose ! Une fois dans l'armée, tu y restes jusqu'à ta retraire ! C'est ça l'inconvénient !

« Lettre de démission ? Mais … Mais alors Seryu n'a pas dit aux autres que je faisais parti de Night Raid ? Mais pourquoi ? »

_Wendy, pourquoi es-tu partie ?

_L'armée n'était pas ce que je croyais être ! déclara simplement Wendy, en mentant à moitié ! Tuer des gens m'est impossible ! Je dirais même que ça me répugne ! Nous n'avons qu'une vie ! Je ne comprends donc pas pourquoi nous devrons nous entre tuer ! Je refuse de le faire !

_Sur ce point, je te comprends ! Il n'y a rien de pire que de ôter la vie de quelqu'un ! À vrai dire, la première fois que je l'ai fais, j'ai vomi devant mon supérieur ! Me voyant ainsi, Ogre n'était pas content !

_Ogre ? Vous étiez sur les ordres du capitaine Ogre ?

_Oui ! Et je l'ai amèrement regretté ! Cet homme était un véritable monstre ! Un salaud de la pire espèce ! Il n'avait aucune considération pour moi, il ne retenait même pas mon nom ! À chaque fois qu'il m'appelait s'était généralement par '' Tétard '' ! Le fait de savoir que j'ai été influencé par ce type me rend malade ! Et je n'ai pas été le seul ! Ton amie, Seryu en est un bon exemple !

_Je sais ! Et cela m'énerve aussi ! Je veux changer cet empire ! Et pourtant, je me rends très vite compte que j'en suis incapable ! Je n'ai pas la force nécessaire pour cela ! Je me sens … je me sens complètement inutile !

_Wendy, pour être honnête ! Je me demande si tenter de faire changer l'empire est une bonne idée ! Saches que des personnes sont mortes en ayant le même but que toi ! Comme l'ancien capitaine de notre armée ! C'était mon ancien supérieur avec qu'Ogre ne le remplace ! En voulant faire régner la justice, il a arrêté bon nombre de criminels qui ont corrompus les forces de l'ordre avec de l'argent afin d'être tranquille ! À cause de cela, il a fini par se faire tuer, avec sa famille !

Fixant ensuite Wendy, il affirma :

_Sans vouloir te vexer, est-ce qu'une petite fille comme toi peut vraiment changer quelque chose ?

_Je … Je … ! fit Wendy.

Soudain, s'ouvrant d'un coup, la porte du bureau de Tero s'ouvrit, pour laisser face à un homme.

_Teins, comme on se retrouve, Wendy !

Se retournant alors, Wendy ne put qu'être surprise, en reconnaissant le visage de son ancien supérieur : le lieutenant Furrick.

_Lieutenant ?

L'homme avait une silhouette plus aminci qu'avant, comme si une partie de ses muscles avait fondu, tandis qu'il tenait une nouvelle massue, plus aminci que l'ancienne, la rendant moins lourde.

_J'ai été surpris de savoir que tu avais quitté les Jaegers ! Je ne te savais pas aussi lâche ! Mais bon … !

Fixant Wendy, il affirma :

_Toi et moi, on va se battre … comme avant !

* * *

Ayant le plus grand besoin de faire un tri dans ses esprits, Seryu se dirigea vers l'église où son père était enterré. Mais dès son arrivée, elle fit aussitôt accueillit par le troupe d'enfants, qui s'écrièrent :

_Onee-san est là !

_Onee-san, tu joues avec nous ?

_On peut s'amuser avec Koro ?

Puis, voyant que Seryu était seule, une petite fille voulut savoir :

_Nee-chan n'est pas avec toi ?

_Non ! répondit sèchement Seryu, en ayant pas du tout envie de parler de Wendy.

_Pourquoi ? insista la jeune fille ! Où est-elle ?

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? rugit Seryu, en évacuant soudain une partie de sa frustration ! Je t'en pose, moi, des questions ?

Remarquant, trop tard, qu'elle venait de se mettre en colère contre elle, sans aucune raison, Seryu fit la jeune enfant reculer, avant de se mettre à sangloter.

_Oh, désolé Natachy ! Je ne voulais pas être méchante ! Je … Je … !

_à ce que je peux voir, tu sembles troublé !

S'avançant à son tour, Mory était présent devant Seryu et lui.

_Seryu ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

* * *

Se retrouvant face à face, Wendy et Furrick étaient maintenant dans une allée déserte où personne n'allait les déranger.

_Les règles de ce combat sont simples ! affirma le lieutenant ! Tu gagnes et tu pourras partir ! Je gagne et je te ramène à la base !

_Nous nous sommes déjà battus une bonne dizaine de fois ! rétorqua Wendy ! Et j'ai toujours gagné !

_C'était avant ! N'oses même pas penser à me prendre à la légère !

Poussant alors un cri, il courut en direction de Wendy avant de balancer sa massue. Esquivant cette dernière sans problème, Wendy sentit néanmoins l'arme lui frôler le visage, tandis qu'un puissant courant d'air se fit ressentir dans ses cheveux.

« Il est plus rapide qu'avant ! »

Fermant alors son poing, Furrick le balança en avant, et parvint à frapper Wendy, en plein dans l'estomac. Crachant de la salive, la jeune fille recula tout en se tenant le ventre. Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de gémir de douleur que Furrick attaque de nouveau. Ne pouvant que reculer, Wendy tentait d'esquiver un à un ses coups tandis que l'homme attaqua avec une cadence rapide.

« Plutôt que de faire uniquement confiance en sa force, il a travaillé sa vitesse ainsi qu'alléger son arme afin d'augmenter le nombre de ses coups ! Il fait vraiment tout son possible pour me battre ! »

Sentant son pied buter soudain contre un caillou, la jeune fille tomba à terre, et dû rouler en boule pour esquiver la massue de Furrick.

_Non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? rugit ce dernier ! Tu n'es pas du tout concentrée ! J'ai l'impression de me battre contre une mauviette !

Levant de nouveau sa massue, il dirigea son sommet en direction de la tête de Wendy.

_SKY DRAGON'S WINGS !

Plaquant ses deux paumes contre la massue de Furrick, Wendy parvint à stopper cette dernière. Néanmoins, en y mettant toute sa force, Furrick fit jeu égale avec elle et menaçait à tout instant de lui écraser sa massue sur sa tête.

Grimaçant à cause de l'effort, Wendy sentit ses bras se plier petit à petit tandis que la massue de Furrick avançait en direction de sa tête.

« Je … je ne vais pas tenir ! »

_Ne te fiches pas de moi ! grogna Furrick ! Je sais que tu es capable de beaucoup plus que ça ! Tu veux faire changer l'Empire ? Surpasser les Jaegers ? Surpasser Esdeath avec cette force ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire face à elle ?

_La … La battre ! murmura Wedny.

_Plus fort ! J'entends rien !

_La battre ! répéta Wendy.

_Et comment ?

_En utilisant tout mon pouvoir ! Oui, je vais … je vais … ! Au nom de Fairy Tail et de Night Raid... je vais gagner !

Augmentant alors la force des courants d'air entourant ses paumes, elle finit par amplifier leur puissance au point de projeter Furrick, en un instant. Reculant sur plusieurs mètres, Furrick se remit debout, tout en arborant un sourire.

_Ouais ! Là, ça commence à être un vrai combat !

Courant aussitôt vers Wendy, il balança sa massue vers elle tandis que Wendy positionna ses mains en arrière :

_Magie anti-dragon, BLACK DESTROY TORNADE !

Se formant dans ses paumes, une tornade de couleur noire apparut, avant qu'elle ne la balance vers Furrick. Voulant d'abord s'arrêter, l'homme finit par se faire percuter par la dernière. Tentant de résister face à sa puissance, il se fit rapidement éjecter dans les airs, avant de s'écraser contre un mur. Poussant un gémissement de douleur, il s'écrasa ensuite au sol.

Reprenant, quant à elle, son souffle, Wendy regarda ses mains avec surprise :

_J'ai créé … une tornade noire ?

Entendant Furrick se plaindre à nouveau, elle courut aussitôt vers lui, avant de poser ses paumes sur son corps. Commençant à le soigner, elle s'excusa :

_Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas y aller aussi fort !

_Cesses un peu de t'excuser, petite idiote ! lui conseilla Furrick ! Prendre l'adversaire en pitié peut être la pire forme d'insultes pour lui !

Néanmoins, souriant ensuite, il affirma :

_Vas-y !

_Hein ?

_Va retrouver les Jaegers ! Tu veux faire changer cet empire ? Alors fais-le !

_Mais je … !

_Tu en ais capable, Wendy ! lui assura Furrick.

Une fois guérit, il se leva, avant de récupérer sa massue. Puis s'en allant, il affirma :

_Montres-moi ce qu'est la justice de tes rêves, Wendy ! Je serais là pour la voir de mes propres yeux ! Et si cela t'intéresse, saches que les Jaegers doivent bientôt se rendre à Kyoroch ! Si tu veux les rencontrer, rends-toi là-bas !

* * *

Marchant dans les quartiers pauvres de la ville, Seryu continua sa ronde habituelle. Depuis sa soudaine apparition dans cette partie de la ville, les crimes et autres avaient soudain diminué, ces dernières semaines. Avec l'aide de Wendy, le duo n'avait eut aucun mal à faire respecter la loi ici, capturant tous ceux qui voulait n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Depuis lors, le regard des gens à son encontre avait quelque peu changer. Certes, c'était loin d'être le grand amour. Néanmoins, cela faisait belle lurette qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait insulté. À la place, ils préférèrent plutôt l'ignorer, ne lui adressant généralement aucun regard, comparer aux salutations qu'ils faisaient constamment à Wendy.

De ce fait, aujourd'hui encore, Seryu patrouillait tandis qu'un profond silence l'entourait. Comme d'habitude, les gens s'écartèrent de son chemin sans lui dire un mot, ne tolérant sa présence que par le fait qu'elle était la seule susceptible de les protéger en cas de problème.

N'aimant pas vraiment leur altitude, Koro grognait sans arrêt, forçant Seryu à le tenir dans ses bras pour qu'il évite de leur attirer des ennuis.

Elle-même loin d'apprécier la situation, avait envie de parler actuellement à quelqu'un pour se changer les idées. Pourtant, il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour se rappeler qu'elle était tout seule et non plus accompagnée.

Soupirant à cause de cela, Seryu finit tout à coup par tendre l'oreille quant des cris furent poussés.

_Restes tranquille, sale truie !

_Non, lâchez-moi ! Implora une femme.

Attiré par les cris de cette dernière, Seryu se dirigea droit vers le lieu d'où provenait les cris pour apercevoir trois gardes en train d'encercler une jeune fille qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

_Caruma ?

Agenouillée à terre, la jeune femme tentait de protéger une miche de pain qu'elle avait dans les bras, tandis que les gardes prenaient un malin plaisir à la tourmenter.

_Eh bien, c'est une jolie miche que tu as là !

_Ne l'aurais-tu pas volé, par hasard ?

_Non ! Je l'ai acheté honnêtement ! assura Caruma.

_Et avec quel argent, sale mendiante ? gloussa un garde, en agrippant une grosse poignée de ses cheveux ! Moi, je pense plutôt que tu es une voleuse !

_On devrait la fouiller ! assura l'un de ses camarades, en déchirant alors le haut du tee-shirt que portait Caruma ! Elle doit garder autre chose sur elle et même à l'intérieur de son corps !

Mais tandis qu'il continua à déchirer son haut, une voix s'écria dans son dos :

_Je peux vous aider ?

Ayant à peine le temps de se retourner, le garde reçut un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre, lui faisant vomir ses triples. Volant avant de s'écraser au sol, il resta allongé sur ce dernier, sous le regard apeuré de ses compagnons. Encore surpris par ce qui venait d'arriver, tous deux se tournèrent vers Seryu pour voir cette dernière les regarder avec mépris.

_Puis-je savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire ?

Profitant de son arrivée, Caruma se dirigea aussitôt vers elle, avant de se cacher dans son dos, tandis qu'aucun des deux soldats n'osèrent bouger.

_H … Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Nous étions juste en train de questionner cette sale voleuse ! Pourquoi nous as-tu attaqué ?

_Essayer de violer quelqu'un de force est un crime ! affirma Seryu, en claquant des doigts ! Et quand je vois un crime …!

Grandissant derrière elle, Koro prit son aspect de monstre, faisant crier les soldats de peur.

_... je laisse Koro s'en charger !

Continuant de pousser des cris, les deux soldats s'enfuirent aussitôt, agrippant chacun une jambe de leur camarade blessé, pour l'emmener avec eux. Voyant cela, Koro se mit à couiner, tandis que Seryu ne lui ordonna pas de les poursuivre pour les dévorer.

_Ne t'en fais pas ! Je t'achèterai beaucoup de viande tout à l'heure ! lui assura sa maîtresse.

Puis, une paire de bras entourèrent son cou, tandis que le corps de Caruma se colla contre son dos :

_Oh, Seryu, merci beaucoup !

_Tsss ! Je t'ai déjà interdit de faire ça !

Lui prenant alors un bras, elle plaça Caruma devant elle, avant de lui demander :

_Comment t'es-tu fourré dans ce pétrin ?

_Aujourd'hui, je suis allé mendié dans des quartiers plus riche et quelqu'un m'a donné un peu d'argent avec lequel je me suis acheté ce pain ! Néanmoins, j'ai croisé ces types en chemin et m'ont tout de suite accusé de l'avoir volé ! C'est la vérité !

Voyant de la sincérité dans son regard, Seryu finit par se retourner et partir tout en déclarant :

_Ouais, bah fais attention la prochaine fois !

Pourtant, tandis qu'elle voulait être seule, Seryu n'eut aucun mal d'entendre les bruits de pas de Koro, derrière elle, ainsi que ceux de Caruma, ayant soudain décidé de faire route avec elle.

_Tiens, en fait, trois nouvelles personnes sont arrivés, ce matin ! Elles ont dit que c'est toi qui leur avait conseillé de venir !

_Et alors ? Dans les quartiers pauvres, seule le QG que tu as établis avec Niks et les autres est à peu près habitable !

_Dis-moi, c'est moi ou tu commences à vraiment faire attention à nous ? D'abord, tu nous protèges, puis tu nous nourris … on croirait être en présence de Wendy ! Au fait, elle n'est pas avec toi ?

_Non ! Nous ne faisons plus équipe !

_Hum ? Pourtant, je pensais que ça collait bien entre vous !

_Il faut croire que ce n'était pas le cas !

_Pourquoi cela ? l'interrogea Caruma.

_En quoi cela te regarde ?

_Je suis curieuse, c'est tout ! ricana Caruma.

Soupirant d'agacement, Seryu remarqua :

_Même si je te le dis et que tu le répètes, personne ne te croiras, donc … !

Finissant par s'asseoir sur un trottoir, elle affirma :

_Wendy n'était pas la personne que je croyais qu'elle était !

S'asseyant aussitôt à côté d'elle, Caruma sépara son pain en deux, avant d'en tendre un bout à Seryu.

_Tiens !

_Pourquoi me le donnes-tu ? Tu as failli être violé à cause de lui !

_Ouais, mais je l'ai toujours grâce à toi ! ricana Caruma, en mordant dans son propre morceau ! Allez, continue !

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Seryu lui avoua :

_Wendy faisait parti de Night Raid !

_Non ? Pour de vrai ?

_Ouais ! C'était un simple espion ! Elle s'est bien fichu de moi !

_Comment l'as-tu découvert ?

_L'un de ses amis s'est battu contre Kurome et Bols et a tué ce dernier ! Il ne m'a fallut guère longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils étaient de mèche !

_C'est étrange ! Pourquoi ceci n'a pas été inscrit dans le journal ? Wendy aurait dû avoir une prime sur sa tête, non ?

_Je … J'ai menti aux autres ! lui avoua Seryu ! Pour l'infant, on discute encore sur la fait de rechercher Wendy pour désertion ! Pourtant, en apprenant qu'elle était partie, le premier Ministre n'a fait aucun effort pour que quelqu'un la ramène ! Il semblait même être plutôt content qu'elle ne soit plus là !

_Pourquoi avoir menti à ce sujet ? Est-ce parce que tu espères que se soit un mensonge ? Ou bien considères-tu toujours Wendy comme ton amie ?

_Mon amie ? Dans tes rêves ! Elle n'a jamais été mon amie ! Elle m'a juste manipulé ! Jamais je ne deviendrais l'amie du mal ! Je … !

_Seryu ! Ici, il n'est pas question d'être dans deux camps différents ! Même si Wendy a été une espionne, je doute qu'elle voulait ton mal ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle a toujours pris son travail à cœur et a fait bien plus de bonnes actions que la plupart des soldats de cette ville ! Sincèrement, je pense qu'elle t'appréciait vraiment !

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! De toute façon, je n'en ais rien à faire d'elle ! Je la déteste juste ! Oui, je la hais ! Je la hais ! Je la hais !

N'écoutant, tout en la voyant massacrer sa moitié de pain entre ses doigts, Caruma finit par plaquer ses mains sur son visage avant de faire tourner ce dernier vers le sien :

_Seryu, sois honnête, bon sang ! Que veux-tu réellement ?

_Faire régner la justice ! assura Seryu, en fixant Caruma droit dans les yeux.

Pourtant, plus les secondes passèrent et plus plusieurs voix se firent entendre dans sa tête :

'' Je sais que ma présence ne sera jamais la même que celle de ton père ou de ton maître !Néanmoins, en tant qu'assistante, je ferais tout pour te réconforter, en cas de besoin ! ''

'' Seryu, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'es pas toute seule ! Je suis là, moi ! ''

'' Ne sommes-nous pas partenaires ? Non, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Nous sommes amies, non ? ''

Grinçant soudain des dents, Seryu finit par sentir sa vue devenir floue, tandis que des larmes remplirent ses yeux.

_Je … Je … !

éclatant finalement en sanglots, elle s'écria :

_Wendy ! Je veux Wendy !

Frappant soudain le sol avec son poing, elle rugit :

_Je la déteste ! Elle m'a trahit ! Elle est une méchante qui fait partie de Night Raid ! Mais pourtant … pourtant … ! Je veux continuer à être avec elle ! Je veux encore patrouiller avec elle ! … je veux que nous soyons encore amies !

Souriant en l'entendant enfin avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le corps, Caruma en profita pour la serrer contre elle, tout en affirmant :

_Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, non ? Va te réconcilier avec elle et tâches de faire ce que tu peux pour l'aider, d'accord ?

_O … oui !

Tentant de se rétablir, Seryu se leva tout à coup, avant de passer rapidement la paume de sa main devant ses yeux. Retrouvant son sérieux, elle affirma :

_D'ici peu, moi et les Jaegers partiront pour une nouvelle mission ! Une fois que je reviendrais ici, je ferais tout pour retrouver Wendy !

Continuant à sourire, Caruma finit par poser son bras autour de ses épaules, avant de glousser :

_Là, je te retrouve, ma grande ! La vraie Seryu, est une véritable battante !

Sentant son visage se coller au sien, Seryu se mit quelques peu à rougir, avant de s'écarter d'elle :

_Ouais, ouais ! Bon ! Moi, de toute façon, il faut que j'y aille !

_Seryu, attends ! s'écria Caruma ! Juste … quand tu auras réglé tous tes problèmes … est-ce que tu voudrais bien … passer me voir ?

_Hum ? Comment ça ?

_Euh … je pensais qu'on pourrais passer du temps .. toutes les deux ! Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr !

Soupirant de nouveau, Seryu affirma :

_Décidément, tu es vraiment ennuyante !

Pourtant, elle finit par murmurer :

_Je trouverais bien un moyen d'avoir un jour de congé à te consacrer !

Souriant en entendant cela, Caruma allait laisser sortir sa joie, quand Seryu retira son écharpe pour la mettre autour de son cou. De ce fait, couvrant l'endroit où son haut avait été déchiré, le bout de tissu recouvra, en même temps la bouche de Caruma pour l'empêcher de remercier Seryu.

_Tiens, gardes ça ! Il fait frais ces derniers temps !

Puis, agrippant Koro par son collier, elle s'enfuit au plus vite. La voyant partir, Caruma finit par poser délicatement ses mains sur l'écharpe de Seryu, avant de se mettre à la sentir.

_Seryu … Seryu … Seryu ! murmura-t-elle, tandis que ses joues devinrent rouges et ses pupilles prirent la forme d'un cœur.

* * *

Arrivant devant l'église, dans l'espoir d'y trouver Seryu, Wendy aperçut la regarder avec surprise, avant de lui demander :

_Nee-chan, tu es venue ?

_Tu t'es disputé avec Onee-san ?

_Pourquoi était-elle en colère contre toi ?

_Euh … je … je … ! commença Wendy, en comprenant que Seryu était déjà passé ici ! Est-ce que Seryu ou Père Mory sont ici ?

_Onee-san est partie ! Et père Mory est dans l'église !

_Merci beaucoup !

Entrant aussitôt dans le bâtiment, Wendy fit en effet l'homme en train de prier devant une statue. S'avançant vers lui, Wendy s'apprêta à parler, avant que Mory ne dise :

_Je suis à toi que j'aurais fini ma prière, Wedny !

_Votre prière ?

Mettant plusieurs secondes pour lui répondre, Mory finit par se tourner vers elle, avant d'affirmer :

_Seryu est déjà partie pour une nouvelle mission ! Je prie juste pour qu'elle revienne indemne de cette dernière !

_Père Mory ! Je … !

_Honnêtement, Wendy, que tu sois ou non un membre de Night Raid ou des Jaegers ne change en rien mon opinion sur toi ! avoua Mory ! J'aurais préféré de loin que tu sois celle qui enseigne tout ton savoir à Seryu plutôt que ce bâtard d'Ogre !

_Que … ? Seryu vous a tout dit ?

_Non, mais je le devine ! À force de te connaître, j'ai peu à peu finit par comprendre pourquoi tu avais rejoint l'armée impériale à ton jeune âge et comment tu pouvais connaître autant de choses sur la partie ténébreuse de la capitale ! Décidément, Wendy, tu n'as pas fini de m'étonner ! Tu es vraiment une fille très courageuse !

_Je … Je ne suis en rien une fille courageuse ! J'ai … j'ai laissé faire les personnes autour de moi sans rien faire pour pouvoir les arrêter ! Néanmoins, … Néanmoins … je veux faire changer tout ceci !

Fixant alors Mory, elle s'écria :

_Je vais retrouver Seryu et lui dire tout ce que je pense sur sa justice et autre ! Et cette fois-ci, je lui ferais comprendre ! Comprendre qu'elle se tourne dans la mauvaise direction !

_Bien ! Je compte sur toi Wendy !

Opinant de la tête, Wendy sortit de l'église. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, balayant des personnes avec un coup de vent, l'enfant finit par se saisir d'un cheval avant de monter dessus. Et, en l'espace de deux minutes, elle quitta la capitale et se dirigea vers Kyoroch.


	41. Wendy vs Seryu

**Chapitre 40**

Fourrant une brochette de viande dans sa bouche, Natsu se mit à trembler de joie, tandis qu'une explosion de saveurs se fit ressentir dans sa bouche.

_Ouah, c'est trop bon ! Encore une, comme celle-ci ! commanda-t-il à un vendeur ! Et je prendrais aussi un burger ! Ainsi qu'une demie-douzaine de bifteak !

Le voyant se remplir la panse, alors qu'il se trouvait dans un marché, à Kyoroch, Gadjeel soupira :

_Mec, on est censé faire autre chose que manger !

_Hum ? Fit Natsu, tandis qu'il avalait ce qu'il avait en bouche ! Oh allez, détends-toi ! C'est la première fois qu'on est dans une ville outre que la capitale ! Ici, tout à une odeur différente et la nourriture étrangère m'a toujours intéressé !

Reniflant de nouveau, il finit par se diriger vers un autre stand tout en déclarant :

_Miam, ça sent le kebab !

Le voyant faire, Gadjeel affirma :

_La prochaine fois, je lui mets une laisse autour du cou !

Ricanant,quant à elle, Chelsea retira le grand chapeau qu'elle avait mit sur sa tête, tout en affirmant :

_Sincèrement, son inconscience est ce qui fait son charme !

_Il n'est pas inconscient ! Il est juste stupide ! grogna Gadjeel, tout en s'assurant de ne pas perdre Natsu de vue.

Gloussant de nouveau, Chelsea finit par s'asseoir sur une caisse en bois, tout en affirmant :

_Dommage qu' Happy et Lily ne soient pas venus ! J'adore les câliner !

_Ils sont restés à la base afin de garder un œil sur Bols ! affirma Gadjeel ! Il n'était pas question de le laisser seul ou de l'emmener avec nous ! S'il n'a pas son teigu, Lily peut aisément le battre, s'il tente de s'évader ! Quand à Happy, … il est resté pour tenir compagnie à Lily !

L'entendant, Chelsea remarqua :

_C'est toi qui a voulu que Lily reste là-bas, non ? Pourquoi cela ?

Cette fois-ci, Gadjeel garda le silence.

_La mort de Spear continue de te hanter, n'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant, tu as peur qu'il arrive la même chose à Lily, non ?

_Mêle toi de tes affaires !

Gloussant de nouveau, Chelsea comprit qu'elle avait tapé dans le mille. S'apprêtant à en dire plus, elle finit par se taire, à l'instant où elle se sentit observer.

« Mmmh, d'après mon expérience, je doute que seuls les Jaegers soient ici ! J'ai intérêt à ouvrir l'œil ! »

* * *

_Quoi ? fit Gadjeel ! Attends, pourquoi as-tu eu le droit à un combat et pas nous ?

_Attends, tu déconnes là ? rugit Lubbock, tandis que Susanoo lui soignait une blessure au bras ! C'est un miracle que je sois en vie après ce deux contre un et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! Ces types étaient super balèze, en plus ! J'ai failli mourir, moi !

_Justement ! J'aurais apprécié les combattre !

_Ouais, la prochaine fois, préviens-nous ! fit Natsu, en craquant ses phalanges.

_Je vais vous donner un coup de pied aux fesses, oui !

_Tout le monde se calme ! ordonna Narenda ! Grâce au travail d'Akame et Lubbock, les démons de Rakshasa sont presque tous décédés ! De ce fait, nous pouvons continuer notre espionnage et trouver le moment propice pour attaquer ! Pour les équipes de ce soir, Tatsumi patrouillera avec Mine ; tout comme Gadjeel et Chelsea ! Lubbock, tu resteras ici, tandis qu'Akame, tu viendras avec moi ! Leone et Susanoo, je vous demanderais encore de creuser des galeries sous le temple, ce soir !

_Quoi ? Pourquoi je suis encore avec cette casse-pied ? rugit Gadjeel.

_Hé, ce n'est pas très gentil ! fit Chelsea, en lui adressant un clin d'œil ! Dois-je comprendre que même ton cerveau de primate a du mal à rester concentré à cause de ma beauté ?

_C'est qui le primate ?

_Qu'es-ce que j'ai dis à propos du travail d'équipe ? rugit Narenda.

_Pardon, boss !

* * *

_Bon sang ! fit Mine, en retirant le déguisement qu'elle portait ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours me déguiser ? C'est tellement embêtant !

_Pas le choix ! C'est soit ça, soit on se fait charcuter ! remarqua Tatsumi ! Nos espions meurent un à un, on est donc obligé de les remplacer !

Détendant ensuite ses jambes, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, tout en regardant les ruines tout autour d'eux :

_Au moins, ici , nous aurons la paix un petit moment !

Mais ce fut sans compter de nombreux bruits digne d'un bombardements :

_JUSTICE VOLLEY FIRE !

_Hein ? fit le couple.

Explosant alors de nombreux ogives détruire en un instant leur cachette.

_INCURSIO !

Invoquant aussitôt son armure, pour gagner en force et en puissance, Tatsumi agrippa ensuite Mine et s'enfuit hors de leur abri tandis que ce dernier s'écroulait tout autour.

_Bordel, mais que se passe-t-il ? voulut savoir Mine.

_Cette attaque … C'est Seryu !

_Se … Seryu ? rugit Mine.

Prenant finalement de la hauteur, Tatsumi posa Mine près de lui, tandis que la voix de Seryu se mit à rugir au loin :

_Membres de Night Raid, au nom de la Justice, je vais moi-même m'occuper de votre cas !

_C'est bien Seryu ! cracha Mine, en mettant son dispositif portatif sur son œil.

_Wendy est avec elle ?

_Non, je ne la vois pas ! Par contre … !

Tournant soudain son regard, elle s'écria :

_Je vois le dernier démon de Rakshasa en train de fuir là-bas ! Sûrement pour chercher des renforts !

_Quoi ? Dans ce cas, battons, nous aussi, en retraite ! Nous n'aurons jamais le temps de battre cette fille et de poursuivre la deuxième avant qu'elle ne trouve de l'aide !

_Pas si on se sépare ! assura Mine ! Je m'occupe de Seryu !

_Quoi ? Mais … ?

_Si Scheele est toujours dans le coma, c'est à cause d'elle ! affirma Mine ! Tous les jours, je garde l'espoir qu'elle puisse de nouveau ouvrir les yeux et que je puisse la voir sourire, mais cela devient de plus en plus certain que ce moment n'arrivera jamais !

Grinçant des dents, elle tourna son arme vers l'endroit où se trouvait Seryu, tout en affirmant :

_Je vengerais Scheele, soit en certain !

La voyant faire, Tatsumi finit par opiner de la tête, avant de sauter dans le vide.

_D'accord ! Mais tu as intérêt à revenir en vie !

_T'inquiètes, c'était mon intention !

Fusant alors vers elle, un énorme missile menaçait de la détruire, elle et la falaise où elle se trouvait. Tirant aussitôt sur l'arme, Mine put le détruire, créant ainsi une puissante explosion qui brouilla sa vue quelques instants.

Profitant de cela, Seryu utilisa un grappin et se laissa tirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouva en face de la fille aux cheveux roses.

_Eh bien, eh bien, n'est-ce pas là une vieille connaissance ? Ta copine à lunettes n'est pas ici pour t'aider, cette fois-ci ? Oh, j'oubliais qu'elle est morte !

L'entendant glousser à sa propre remarque, Mine sentit sa rage bouillonner en elle. Pourtant, au lieu de se laisser bêtement emporter par sa colère, elle parvint à se calmer, tout en déclarant :

_Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais Scheele est toujours en vie !

_Quoi ? s'écria aussitôt Seryu, en perdant son sourire.

_Tu l'avais juste assommé, pauvre idiote ! l'informa Mine, en la visant avec son arme ! Et toi, alors, où est ta précieuse partenaire ?

_Mmmh ? Wendy ? Oh, tu veux dire celle qui travaillait pour Night Raid, en temps qu'espionne ?

Ne pouvant cacher sa surprise, Mine finit par s'écrier :

_Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

_Qui sait ? fit Seryu avec un sourire lugubre.

_Sale enfoiré ! Je vais te buter pour de bon !

* * *

Percevant différents bruits, grâce à son ouïe sur-développé, Gadjeel tourna son regard dans une direction particulière, avant d'affirmer :

_Il y a un combat pas loin d'ici !

_C'est la zone où se sont rendus Mine et Tatsumi ! remarqua Chelsea.

_Tsss ! fit Gadjeel ! Manquait plus que ça ! J'y vais ! Toi, va prévenir les autres !

* * *

Faisant allonger ses ongles, Suzuka s'amusa à tenter de transpercer Tatsumi, tandis que ce dernier sautait dans tous les sens pour éviter ses attaques. Et même en portant Incursio, les attaques répétées du démon parvinrent à endommager ses défenses, l'obligeant à reculer fréquemment.

_Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il ? N'étais-tu pas venu pour m'empêcher d'aller chercher du renfort ? Si ça continu, c'est ton corps que je ramènerait à Esdeath-sama !

_Si tu veux un bon conseil, ne fais surtout pas cela après m'avoir tué ! Esdeath risque de te faire la peau à cause de cela !

_Ah bon ? fit Suzuka, en rougissant ! Mmmh, c'est assez tentant !

Faisant ensuite allonger son corps, elle dirigea son bras droit vers Tatsumi. Basculant son corps sur le côté, le garçon dirigea ensuite sa lance vers le membre allongé. Pourtant, le percutant de toutes ses forces, il ne lui fit aucune égratignure.

_Quoi ?

_Idiot ! Je peux non seulement allonger mes membres, mais aussi faire durcir ma peau ! Si tu n'utilises pas plus de puissance que cela, je n'aurais aucun mal à te faire la peau !

Courant alors vers Tatsumi, elle finit par charger, utilisant son corps comme un boulet de canon. Sentant sa tête percuté son torse, Tatsumi vomit du sang, à travers son armure, tandis que Suzuka se mit à le bombarder de coups de poings.

_Alors ? Est-ce douloureux ? À vrai dire, moi aussi je veux connaître cette douleur ! Mais personne n'est assez puissant pour me l'offrir ! Au final, si je t'amoche comme il le faut, Esdeath-sama me punira peut-être en me torturant personnellement !

Pourtant, elle recula à l'instant où la lance de Tatsumi passa près de son visage.

_Jamais … ! rugit le garçon ! Jamais je n'abandonnerais une nouvelle fois ! Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas fais grand-chose pour mon groupe !

Dirigeant son arme vers Suzuka il rugit :

_Je ne suis peut-être toujours pas apte à rivaliser avec un Jaeger ! Néanmoins, une combattante de seconde zone comme toi ne pourra jamais me vaincre !

Cette fois-ci, piquée au vif, Suzuka prit un air sérieux, tout en affirmant :

_Très bien, si tu as des dernières paroles, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

_Arrêtes ton baratin et viens ici que je te tue !

Ne se faisant pas prier, Suzuka fonça de nouveau sur lui, afin de le percuter dans la partie de son armure la plus endommagée. Pourtant, comparé à tout à l'heure, Tatsumi était prêt.

« J'ai déjà vu ton attaque ! »

Tournant sur lui-même, il plaça l'embout de sa lance dans la trajectoire de la course de Suzuka pour l'éventrer.

Gloussant face à cela, la femme n'eut alors besoin que de se baisser pour esquiver son geste, avant de passer entre ses jambes. Une fois fait, elle se tourna vers le dos de Tatsumi, près à frapper ce dernier.

_Je te tiens !

_IRON DRAGON'S SWORD !

Sautant à temps en arrière, Suzuka parvint à esquiver l'attaque de Gadjeel alors que ce dernier venait tout juste de sentir l'odeur des deux combattants.

_Eh bien, il semble qu'on s'amuse sans moi !

_Gadjeel ?

_Hum ? T'es qui toi ? Un membre de Night Raid, j'imagine ! Bon, sois gentil et attends ton tour ! Dès que j'en ais fini avec ton ami, je m'occupe de ton cas !

Se remettant en position d'attaque, Tatsumi vit cependant Gadjeel avancer vers Suzuka, tout en affirmant :

_Il n'en est pas question ! Là, en ce moment, j'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler ! Et tu feras le punching-ball parfait !

_Intéressant !

Courant soudain vers l'homme, elle se retrouva en face de lui et agrippa le manteau qu'il portait.

_Je t'ai eu !

Serrant aussitôt son emprise, elle finit par ouvrir sa bouche pour laisser voir ses dents s'allonger. Et avant que Gadjeel ne put durcir sa peau, elle parvint à le mordre au niveau du cou.

Surpris par sa rapidité, Gadjeel ne put qu 'hurler de douleur, tandis qu'un jet de sang sortit de sa blessure.

_Gadjeel ! s'écria Tatsumi, en courant lui prêter main-forte.

_Restes où tu es ! jui ordonna l'homme ! je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Je vais la battre tout seul ! IRON DRAGON'S CLUB !

Transformant son bras en colonne métallique, Gadjeel percuta le ventre de Suzuka avec force. Sentant une soudain vague de douleur, Suzuka laissa échapper une plainte dû à la douleur, sans pour autant lâcher prise.

Constant cela, Gadjeel poussa un véritable cri de guerre avant de faire allonger son bras. Se sentant reculer, Suzuka agrippa le manteau de Gadjeel avec plus de force. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, des bruits de déchirures se firent entendre.

Partant en lambeaux, le vêtement resta dans les mains du démon, tandis que ses dents furent retirer du cou de Gadjeel. Ensuite propulsée contre un mur, elle fut cognée contre ce dernier avec violence et le traversa complètement avant de s'écraser plus loin.

_Dans ta face ! gloussa Gadjeel, avant de pousser un genoux au sol, tout en tenant sa blessure qui saignait toujours.

* * *

Une explosion propulsa Mine en contrebas d'une falaise, et s'écrasa violemment contre le sol. Blessé ainsi, la pauvre fille vit Seryu en train de descendre vers elle, à l'aide d'un grappin.

_Je vais t'avoir, sale meurtrière !

Néanmoins, tirant plusieurs fois, Mine parvint à toucher son abdomen à deux reprises, lui faisant cracher du sang.

_Ta soif de sang laisses beaucoup trop d'ouvertures, imbécile !

_Salope ! rugit Seryu, en prenant alors appui contre la paroi de la falaise.

Sautant ainsi, elle fut suivit par Koro , en mode Berseck, tandis que tous les deux foncèrent droit vers Mine. Prenant des armes à feux, Seryu se mit à la viser, tout en affirmant :

_Maintenant, tu vas crever ! Ça t'apprendra à sous-estimer le pouvoir de la justice !

_C'est toi, qui sous-estime la force de Mine ! rétorqua Mine, en pointant Pumpkin vers eux.

_Quoi ?

Voyant l'arme de Mine se charger, Seryu vida aussitôt les chargeurs de ses armes afin de l'abattre. Néanmoins, ses balles se firent complètement détruire, par le rayon de Pumpkin quand ce dernier fut charger à fond.

Continuant ainsi son chemin, le rayon n'eut aucun mal à charcuter Koro, toucha son noyau vital de plein fouet.

_KORO ! s'horrifia Seryu, tandis que son teigu, séparé maintenant en deux parties, tomba en arrière.

_Et ce n'est pas fini ! rugit Mine, en effectuant une magnifique rotation des hanches.

Agissant ainsi comme la lame d'un sabre, le rayon de Pumpkin bougea à son tour, pour se diriger droit vers Seryu.

« Impossible ! pensa cette dernière, tandis qu'elle tentait désespéramment de tirer sur Mine avec ses armes vides ! J'ai perdu ? Je vais mourir ? »

'' Wendy ! À partir de maintenant, tu seras chargé de me procurer de nouvelles armes ! ''

_C'est terminé ! assura Mine.

Pourtant, ses yeux ne purent que s'écarquiller à la seconde suivante. En effet, apparaissant soudain sous les pieds de Seryu deux courants d'air propulsèrent le corps de cette dernière plus haut dans le ciel. Effectuant ainsi une véritable culbute, Seryu parvint à passer in extremis au dessus de l'attaque de Mine, pour esquiver cette dernière.

« Elle l'a évitée ? s'étonna Mine, tandis que son attaque cessa alors. »

S'arrêtant, eux aussi, les deux courants d'airs qui avaient sauvé Seryu disparurent, laissant le corps de la jeune fille tomber au sol. S'écrasant contre la surface dure, Seryu cria de douleur, tandis que ses blessures à l'abdomen empirèrent. Mais, au moins elle était vivante.

_Co … Comment ? voulut savoir Mine ! Quelle arme a-t-elle utilisé pour échapper à mon attaque ?

_Je les ais finalement utilisé ! remarqua Seryu, en tentant de se redresser ! Les propulseurs magiques de Wendy !

La voyant commencer à se remettre debout, Mine pointa Pumpkin vers elle. Pourtant, aucun tir n'en sortit.

_Pumpkin est en surchauffe !

« Koro est endommagé et je n'ai plus de balle ! remarqua Seryu ! Pas le choix ! Je vais devoir la finir à mains nues ! »

Mais tandis qu'elle fit un pas vers Mine, une violente bourrasque se fit ressentir. D'abord, ce ne fut qu'une légère brise. Mais, au fur et à mesure, ceci devint de plus en plus puissant. Au tout début, surprise, Seryu finit par arquer ses sourcils, tout en reconnaissant ce mystérieux vent.

Puis, quelques instants plus tard, une silhouette tomba du ciel, avec grâce, utilisant le vent pour ralentir sa chute.

_Donc, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de venir …, Wendy !

Étant soudainement apparue devant Mine, Wendy faisait maintenant face à Seryu avec un regard des plus sérieux.

_Wendy ? s'étonna Mine.

Voyant dans quel état les deux filles étaient, Wendy affirma :

_Il semble que je sois arrivé à temps ! Un peu plus et quelqu'un allait mourir !

Fixant alors Seryu, elle lui ordonna :

_Seryu, arrêtes ce combat tout de suite ! Cela ne rime à rien !

_Comment ça '' ne rime à rien '' ? voulut savoir la jeune fille ! Je me bats pour la justice !

Voyant Wendy continuer de la fixer, elle s'écria ensuite :

_écoutes moi bien, Wendy ! Dans l'équipe, personne d'autre que moi ne sait que tu es un espion ! Et même si je regrette d'avoir à le dire, il se pourrait que tu es quelques compétences intéressantes ! De ce fait, si tu m'aides à battre cette fille, je ferais mon possible pour que tu puisses réintégrer les rangs des Jaegers !

Tentant alors sa main vers Wendy, elle l'interrogea :

_Tu comprends ? Si tu me rejoins, je te pardonnerais aussitôt et dès demain nous reformerons notre super duo et … !

_Dans tes rêves !

Cette simple phrase stoppa Seryu tandis que Wendy continua :

_Seryu, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour continuer à être avec toi ; à continuer avec les Jaegers … néanmoins, hormis Esdeath, aucun d'entre vous ne comprends que vous vous tourner vers un but qui n'apportera que souffrance et malheur à l'empire ! Seryu, c'est à toi de venir vers moi, et de me rejoindre ! Si tu veux suivre la vraie justice et non pas celle que ce dégoûtant d'Ogre t'a enseigné, nous pourrons créer un empire où tout le monde sera heureux !

_Tsss ! fit aussitôt Seryu ! Comment oses-tu encore insulter le capitaine Ogre ? Il était l'une des rares personnes à savoir ce qu'état la justice !

_Ah oui ? Parce que accepter des pots de vins et condamner des innocents, c'est la justice, pour toi ? Parce que il est temps que tu saches qu'il le faisait !

_Tais-toi, se sont des mensonges !

_Autre chose, tu t'en rappelles des mutants que nous avons tué par dizaine dans les forêt entourant la capitale ? Eh bien, tu l'ignores sûrement mais c'étaient tous des hommes que Stylish avaient modifiés ! Il n'a eut aucun scrupule à transformer ces gens en monstres !

_Ta gueule ! Ce sont des conneries !

_Seryu, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur la capitale et tu as été tellement influencer que tu es incapable de les voir ! Tu es devenue folle à cause de ces ordures !

_Mais tu vas la fermer ? rugit Seryu ! Je voulais te pardonner .. mais là, tu as poussé le bouchon trop loin ! Je vais te tuer, toi aussi !

Sachant très bien que leur '' discussion '' allait aboutir à cela, Wendy s'écria :

_Mine, va-t-en !

_Quoi ? Mais … ?

_Laisses là moi, s'il te plaît ! C'est une affaire personnelle !

Laissant le vent l'entourer, elle affirma :

_Une affaire que j'aurais dû régler dès le départ !

* * *

Crachant du sang, Suzuka se dégagea les voies respiratoires pour respirer de nouveau.

_Ce gars, comment a-t-il osé ?

Puis, soudain, se mettant à sourire, elle posa sa main délicatement sur son ventre, là où Gadjeel l'avait frappé avec force.

_Ce connard m'a fait souffrir ! Il m'a fait mal ! Oh oui ! il m'a fait super mal ! C'était le paradis !

Tenant toujours le manteau déchiré de Gadjeel,elle finit par se rouler en boule avant de humer le vêtement.

_Gadjeel ! Gadjeel ! GADJEEL-SAMA ! s'écria-t-elle.

* * *

Entourant son poing avec du vent, Wendy frappa ensuite Seryu en plein mâchoires. Ne pouvant que serrer les dents son adversaire encaissa son attaque, avant de la frapper à son tour avec un poing mécanique.

Devant reculer, Wendy passa ensuite sa main pour essuyer le filet de sang de son menton, avant de demander :

_C'est bon ! Cela t'as-t-il calmé ?

_Tais-toi ! rugit Seryu, en lui lançant une multitude de coups de poings ! Tu n'es qu'une sale traître ! Une rebelle ! Une criminelle ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu un seul instant penser à te pardonner ?

Se prenant un nouveau coup de poing, Wendy contre-attaqua à son tour, et parvint à la frapper au menton :

_C'est toi qui est aveugle ! L'armée qui n'a rien fait pour empêcher Kalgon de tuer ces enfants ; les quartiers pauvres ; les soldats qui profitent de leurs postes pour tourmenter les gens … tu as vu tout ceci de tes propres yeux ! Qu'est-ce qui te faut de plus pour comprendre que l'empire est pourri de l'intérieur ?

_Ah ouais, et que fait ton groupe, hein ? l'interrogea Seryu, en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le nez ! Vous aussi, vous ne faites que tuer des gens ! Si tu me traites de meurtrière, toi aussi tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi ! T'es qu'une hypocrite !

_Attends, c'est la reine dans ce domaine qui ose me dire ça ?

Continuant à se frapper ainsi, les deux filles frappèrent chacune l'une au visage sans penser à un instant à se protéger. Le seul but du combat était de frapper l'autre plus fort que ce qu'elle venait de recevoir. Il ne fallut guère longtemps pour que le visage des deux filles soient ravagés. Néanmoins, aucune des deux ne comptait abandonner.

_Vous n'êtes que des obstacles à la justice suprême ! rugit Seryu, en balançant son poing vers Wendy ! Je hais Night Raid rien que pour cela !

Positionnant soudain sa paume devant le poing de Seryu, Wendy parvint à stopper ce dernier. Puis, soudain, sa chevelure changea de couleur, comme cela s'était passé dans son combat contre Kalgon.

_Ce n'est plus une question d'être dans le camps des Jaegers ou de Night Raid ! Ta folie a prit le dessus ; tu fais n'importe quoi et tu mélanges tout … c'est pour cela que je vais t'arrêter !

_Jamais ! Je ne perdrais jamais ! assura Seryu , en brandissant son deuxième poing.

Plus rapide que le sien, le poing de Wedny la percutant en plein milieu du visage. Sentant ce dernier se faire marteler, Seryu tomba en arrière. Sautant aussitôt au-dessus d'elle, Wendy la frappa au niveau du ventre, tout en affirmant :

_Notre idéologie n'est pas la même, mais ce que je veux moi, c'est le bien pour tous, sans à avoir besoin de tuer n'importe qui !

Crachant de nouveau du sang, tout en s'écrasant à terre, Seryu sentit Wendy s'asseoir à califourchon sur elle, tout en affirmant :

_J'ai gagné ! Abandonnes Seryu !

Grinçant alors des dents, Seryu se mit juste ensuite à rire de façon hystérique, tout en affirmant :

_Pauvre idiote ! La justice ne perdra jamais contre le mal ! As-tu donc oublié que j'avais une dernière arme ?

Enroulant alors sa langue autour de la goupille qu'elle avait au fond de sa bouche, Seryu gloussa :

_Tu vas crever ! Tu vas crever comme la criminelle que tu es ! Tu iras en enfer pour tes crimes et je … !

Soudain, elle se tut , en sentant deux gouttes d'eaux tomber sur son visage. Arrêtant alors de sourire, elle aperçut Wendy se mettre à sangloter.

_Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je faire pour que tu le comprennes ?

Regardant Seryu, elle s'écria :

_Seryu, tout ce que je veux, moi, c'est être ton amie !

_Mon … amie ?

_Jamais je t'ai menti à ce sujet et même si j'étais sur le point de te tuer, je continuerais à le dire, je te considère comme mon amie, au même titre que Natsu et Gadjeel ! Je ne veux pas qu'on soit ennemies et encore moins que tu meurs ! Je veux être avec toi ! Je veux continuer à aider les gens ! Je veux continuer à rendre visites aux enfants de l'église ! Je veux continuer à apprécier les joies de la vie en restant avec toi !

Serrant alors ses poings, elle supplia :

_Alors s'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! Juste une fois ! Rien qu'une fois ! Ouvres les yeux et comprends qu etu fais fausse route ! Comprends que je ne veux que ton bien !

L'écoutant tout en ayant sa langue toujours sa langue autour de la goupille, Seryu sentit de nouveau son cerveau être submergés de différentes voix. Certaines lui ordonnèrent de tirer la goupille, tandis que d'autres lui disaient le contraire. Au final, elle s'écria :

_Tu dis juste ça pour ne pas mourir ! Tu en as rien à faire de moi !

Pourtant, elle se tut de nouveau, en sentant les bras de Wendy s'enrouler autour d'elle.

_Dans ce cas, fais tout exploser ! Peu importe où nous irons ensuite, je ferais en sorte de te suivre ! Oui, même dans l'autre monde, je n'abandonnerais pas, jusqu'au jour où tu comprendras le vrai sens de la justice !

_T … Tais-toi ! lui ordonna Seryu ! Je … Je sais ce .. ce que c'est que la … la justice ! Je … je … n'aie pas besoin de toi ! Je … !

Entendant toujours les voix dans sa tête, elle serra les dents, avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche. Faisant finalement sortir sa langue, elle montra à Wendy qu'elle n'avait pas touché à la goupille.

_J'abandonne !

Entendant cela, Wendy la fixa durant quelques secondes peu certaine de ce que venait de dire Seryu. Puis, finalement, sanglotant de plus belle, elle finit par affirmer :

_Je suis si contente !

_Contente de quoi ?

_Vivre sa vie à fond est primordiale pour assurer la justice ! s'écria Wendy ! N'oublies jamais, Seryu, que mourir dans un attentat ne sera jamais considéré comme un acte héroïque ! Mais juste stupide !

Prit soudain d'un vertige, Wendy posa une main sur son front, montrant que les coups de poings de Seryu avait fait plusieurs dégâts. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait rien mangé et son corps était arrivé à sa limite. Pourtant, au lieu de s'allonger à son tour, elle posa ses mains sur le corps de Seryu, afin de la soigner, tout en affirmant :

_Peu importe ce qui m'arrive … !

Sentant ses dernières forces la quitter, elle continua :

_Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir fait combattre la vraie justice !

S'écroulant alors, elle ferma les yeux, tout en se laissant tomber à terre.

_WENDY !


	42. Une courte détente avant l'assaut !

**Chapitre 41**

_Voici les rapports des derniers jours ! annonça Susanoo, tout en profitant que les membres de Night Raid soient tous dans la pièce commune ! En premier lieu, il y a eu une nette amélioration de la sécurité dans la ville ! De ce fait, il est maintenant impossible pour l'un d'entre nous de s'approcher de la cathédrale où Borick se trouve !

_Néanmoins, cela fait deux jours que Seryu et le dernier démon de Rakshasa n'ont pas été aperçues ! De ce fait, les chances pour qu'elles aient été tué pour de bon sont grandes ! affirma Chelsea ! Ce qui veut aussi dire que cela nous fait deux puissantes personnes en moins à combattre durant l'opération finale ! Cependant …, Wendy n'a plus été vu depuis, non plus !

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Mine tourna son regard vers Natsu et Gadjeel. Néanmoins, loin d'être apeuré par cette informations, les deux garçons restèrent calmes, attendant simplement la fin des rapports.

_Euh, je … ! fit la jeune fille, en ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet ! Désolé pour ça ! J'ai laissé Wendy seule face à cette fille ! Au lieu de partir, j'aurais dû rester avec elle et … !

_Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter ! rétorqua Natsu, avec un ton confiant ! Même si personne ne peut s'en rendre compte d'un simple coup d'œil, Wendy est capable de gérer les pires situations ! Je suis certain qu'elle va bien !

_Et puis, à quoi aurais-tu servi ? l'interrogea Gadjeel ! Ton arme a toujours besoin de récupérer ! En clair, tu n'aurais put qu'être un spectateur, rien de plus ! tu as bien fait de partir au lieu de la gêner ! De plus, la carte magique que j'ai sur moi ne s'est pas activé ! Donc, Wendy n'a pas cherché à me contacter en cas de danger !

_En tout cas, il faut aussi savoir qu'Esdeath est maintenant constamment aux côtés de Borrick ! continua Akame.

_Elle doit comprendre que notre attaque est pour bientôt ! comprit Narenda ! Leone, qu'en est-il du tunnel ?

_Quasiment fini ! annonça cette dernière, en levant deux doigts en l'air.

_Très bien ! Aujourd'hui encore, nous allons effectuer une journée d'espionnage ! Néanmoins, je veux que tout le monde se tienne prêt ! Dorénavant, soyez certain que l'opération finale sera pour bientôt !

* * *

Serrant les dents, Gadjeel se mit à rugir :

_Fais ça plus doucement, bon sang ! Je suis sûr que t'aime me faire souffrir !

_Je fais juste mon travail de médecin traitant ! rétorqua Susanoo, tandis qu'il posa un chiffon recouvert d'alcool sur ce qui restait de la blessure de Gadjeel ! Honnêtement, vu l'ampleur de la blessure, tu as beaucoup de chance d'être toujours en vie et encore plus que cela ne se soit pas infecté !

_Tsss ! J'en ais vu d'autres ! rétorqua l'homme ! Ce n'est pas une petite morsure de la part de cette femme qui m'empêchera de continuer à me battre !

_Pourtant, vu ta blessure, il est préférable que tu ne te battes pas encore quelque jours ! Un trop grand choc pourrait rouvrir ta blessure au cou et l'endommager !

_Hmmph ! Comme si j'allais laisser la salamandre être sous les feux des projecteurs ! Et puis, pour moi, il est impossible de ne pas me battre alors qu'il y a des gars puissants qui n'attendent qu'à devenir mon prochain adversaire ! Je suppose que tu peux comprendre cela !

_Pas vraiment ! avoua Susanoo ! À vrai dire, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal pour comprendre ce qu'on est censé ressentir avec de la joie ; de la colère ou de la tristesse ! La seule chose qui compte pour moi est de servir Madame Narenda comme il se doit ! C'est mon seul et unique droit en tant que teigu !

L'écoutant, Gadjeel le surprit en lui donnant un coup de coude d'un abdomen. L'entendant pousser un gémissement, Gadjeel affirma :

_Sais-tu ce qui différencie un humain d'une arme ?

Se levant tout en remettant un haut pour couvrir son torse, il lui apprit :

_Peu importe contre qui elle se bat, une arme lui fera toujours face car elle ne ressent pas la douleur ! L'humain, lui, ressent cela ! Et si, toi aussi, Susanoo, tu peux le ressentir, alors c'est que tu es plus un humain qu'une simple arme !

* * *

Inspectant les ruines détruites à cause des récents combats, Natsu était en train d'inspecter les lieux à la recherche d'un quelconque corps. Pourtant, il eut beau avoir examiner toute la zone, il n'avait pas trouvé une moindre trace du cadavre de Wendy. Pourtant, il savait très bien que cela ne voulait rien dire.

« L'armée a très bien pu passer en première ici et prendre son corps ! »

Cependant, secouant sa tête, il se donna une gifle, tout en affirmant :

_Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Wendy s'en est sortie ! Peu importe qu'elle soit seule, elle est capable de rivaliser avec n'importe qui !

Soudain, entourant son bras autour de son cou, une personne se mit à ricaner :

_Dire que tu disais être confiant, tout à l'heure ! Je vois, en fin de compte que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup !

Se retrouvant ainsi à moitié étranglé sous le bras de Leone, Natsu rétorqua :

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

_Haha ! Allez, sois honnête ! Ça n'a rien de honteux d'avoir peur pour son amie !

_Ne n'est pas d'avoir honte, qui me gêne ! rétorqua Natsu ! C'est plutôt de me rendre compte que je ne lui fais pas assez confiance pour la laisser se débrouiller toute seule !

Profitant que Leone le lâche, il s'assit en tailleur sur une pierre, tout en l'informant :

_Wendy est encore un enfant ! Elle est souvent maladroite ; peu faire des gaffes en voulant bien faire ; à du mal à se sentir à l'aise face aux compliments ou dans une foule … bref, beaucoup de choses peuvent lui faire perdre ses moyens ! Pourtant, il ne faut pas croire qu'elle soit sans défense pour autant ! C'est une formidable combattante qui est parvenue à m'impressionner plus d'une fois ! Néanmoins …, de tous les membres de la guilde, j'ai toujours eut tendance à garder un œil sur œil, de peur qu'elle se fasse blesser ! C'est comme ça ! C'est une sorte de réflexe !

_En agissant ainsi, tu ressembles à un grand frère voulant prendre soin de sa petite sœur ! gloussa Leone ! Pourtant, même si elle n'est restée avec nous que quelques jours, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu tiens tant à elle ! Wendy est comme une fleur fragile ! Peu importe avec qui elle se trouve, elle a cet étrange pouvoir ! Celui qui fait venir les gens vers elle, et qui la protège ensuite ! Personne ne veut voir un enfant comme elle être blessée !

S'apprêtant à acquiescer, Natsu renifla l'air, pour se retourner tandis qu'un homme, habillé tel un prêtre, marchait vers eux.

_Bien le bonjour, jeunes voyageurs !

_On est censé le connaître ? murmura Natsu.

_C'est le grand seigneur ! lui annonça Leone ! Le chef de l'église !

_Hein ? C'est lui le supérieur de Borick ?

_Avez-vous besoin d'aide ou d'une indication, nobles étrangers ? voulut savoir le prêtre.

_Non, non, pas vraiment ! affirma Leone, tout en lui adressant un sourire ! Nous sommes juste en visite ici !

_En visite ?

_Hé, toi ! s'écria soudain Natsu, en le pointant du doigt ! Si t'es le chef de l'église, tu dois savoir que Borick n'est qu'une sale … !

Plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, Leone le stoppa avant de l'étrangler, ensuite pour de vrai.

_Un problème ? l'interrogea le prêtre, surpris par son geste violent.

_Non, rien du tout ! assura-t-elle, tout en continuant d'étrangler Natsu ! Mon idiot d'ami est juste persuadé que des personnes malveillante font parti des leaders de votre groupe religieux !

Entendant cela, le grand seigneur parut être surpris. Pourtant, tandis que Leone lâcha enfin Natsu, il se mit à pouffer de rire, avant d'affirmer :

_Il n'existe pas d'humain sans ténèbres !

_Hum ?

_Il est vrai que je sens de profondes ténèbres émanant de certains leaders ! Mais quand vous dirigez une si large organisation, il faut parfois prendre des décisions difficiles ! Quand j'étais seul, je ne pouvais aider que ceux en face de moi ! Mais maintenant, nous sommes arrivés si loin grâce à ces leaders qui ont créé cette organisation ! De ce fait, j'ai choisis de croire en eux !

S'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, Natsu se tut cependant, sans que Leone ait besoin de l'étrangler.

« Ce gars ! Même en sachant qu'il y a un risque pour qu'il se fasse trahir, il décide de continuer de faire confiance à ses hommes ! »

_La vie est courte et éphémère ! remarqua le prêtre, en s'en allant alors ! Tâchez de vivre à fond et de ne regrettez aucun moment de votre existence !

* * *

_Chaud devant ! s'écria soudain Susanoo.

Voyant les autres assis autour d'une table, il arriva avec plusieurs plats, tout en affirmant :

_Par demande du boss, je vous ais concocté à chacun une spécialité dont vous me direz des nouvelles ! Tout d'abord, pour la boss, ramen salés, avec des nouilles légèrement croquantes !

_Parfait ! Comme d'habitude !

_Pour Mein, un parfait à la fraise, avec un ingrédient spécial à l'intérieur !

_Un dessert comme ça … c'est une véritable œuvre d'art !

_Pour Lubbock, un homard fourré frais !

_Oh, toi tu sais que je t'aime, mon pote ?

_Pour Gadjeel, assortiments de pièces de métal accompagné d'une sauce pili-pili aux milles épices !

_Voyons voir si c'est assez costaud pour mon estomac !

_Pour Leone, de l'oden et de l'alcool local de luxe !

_Hiha, vive l'alcool !

_Pour Akame, un assortiment de viande, préparé abc ma sauce spéciale !

Pour sa part, Akame laissa son estomac faire un commentaire, tandis que ce dernier se manifesta avec un immense fracas.

_Pour Natsu, porc flambé ! continua Susanoo, tout en apportant l'animal en train de commencer à être consumé par les flammes !

_T'es un vrai chef, mec !

_Pour Chelsea, voilà un cheese-cake à la gelée d'azbricot !

_Miam ! Tu sais que je pourrais devenir amoureuse de toi, Suu ?

_Puisque Tatsumi m'a dit que tout lui irait, je lui ais fait mon plat spécial Susanoo !

_Hé, c'est un menu pour enfant ! s'écria ce denrier, tandis que Mine et Chelsea se mirent à glousser.

_Bon, maintenant que tout le monde a eu son repas préféré cuisiné par Susanoo, mangeons bien et soyons dan sun bon esprit d'équipe !

Néanmoins, Narenda s'arrêta en voyant tout le monde commencer déjà à manger.

_Ah ? Vous avez déjà tous commencé avant que je commence à parler ! Contente de tous vous voir dans le bon état d'esprit !

_Ta nourriture est génial, Suu ! annonça Akame, en reposant son assiette vide.

_Quoi ? Déjà fini ? s'étonna Lubbock.

Ayant le ventre gonflé, tandis qu'il utilisait un petit d'os comme cure-dent, Natsu avoua :

_Je me demande bien ce que nous pourrons faire sans toi !

_Toi aussi, t'as déjà tout fini ?

_Suusanoo, t'es vraiment un gars irremplaçable ! lui assura Tatsumi.

Entendant cela, le teigu affirma :

_Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire !

Pourtant, reprenant un air sérieux, il pointa Tatsumi du doigt avant de s'écrier :

_Tu es en faute ! Je vois que tu as laissé des grains de riz dans ton assiette ! Je ne veux aucun gaspillage !

_Haha ! Toujours aussi maniaque ! ricana Leone.

Leur laissant à elle, et aux autres, le temps de finir leurs propres repas, Narenda affirma ensuite :

_Comme annoncé tout à l'heure, le tunnel vers la cathédrale est terminé ! Nous pouvons donc commencer la mission d'assassinat de Borick !

_La cathédrale est truffé de divers recoins ! remarqua Lubbock ! En trouvant une bonne cachette, nous pourrons prendre nos cibles par surprise sans éveiller le moindre soupçon !

_De plus, selon une source interne, la cible organise une prière nocturne une fois par mois ! annonça Akame ! Ce sera après-demain ! Nous devons donc bouger cette nuit !

_Ouais, enfin de la castagne ! se réjouit Gadjeel ! Et contre Esdeath par dessus le marché !

_Gadjeel, tu … ! commença Susanoo.

_Laisses-moi faire ! rétorqua l'homme ! Je ne reculerai pas, peu importe mon état de santé !

_Et pour une fois, je ne t'en empêcherai pas ! lui annonça Narenda ! Même si Seryu est éventuellement morte, il reste trois jaegers en plus d'Esdeath ! Nos chances sont déjà très minces de la vaincre, seule, alors, avec son équipe, cela sera mission impossible ! Nous sommes obligés de mobiliser toutes nos forces présentes !

_Pour dire vrai, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient déjà anticipé notre plan ! affirma Chelsea.

_Et c'est pour cela que nous allons nous diviser en deux équipes ! Tout d'abord, une équipe de diversion, passant par le souterrain ! Ils chargeront, provoqueront le désordre et attireront l'attention des ennemis ! Susanoo, Leone, Natsu, Tatsumi et moi feront partie de cette équipe ! J'ai pris avec moi une équipe robuste car il est très probable que les jaegers répondent à l'attaque ! Néanmoins, nous devrons ne pas les affrontez directement si ceci peut être évité ! À la place, nous allons les conduire à nous poursuivre et nous nous concentrerons sur notre survie ! Et peu de temps après l'attaque initiale, les autres utiliseront la raie volante pour infiltrer la cathédrale depuis le ciel et vous assassinerez Borick au milieu du chaos!

_Quoi ? Temps mort ! s'écria Gadjeel ! Pas question que je sois dans le second groupe et encore moins que je sois sur cette fichue raie volante !

_Il se pourrait qu'elle se fasse repérer avant d'arriver à destination ! l'informa Narenda ! En particulier, je suis anxieuse vis à vis du Jaeger Run ! il pourrait très bien l'attaquer à l'aide de son pouvoir ! De ce fait, je veux aussi que de bons guerriers soient présents pour protéger l'autre équipe ! Et n'oubliez pas … !

Fixant chacun des membres de son groupe en face d'elle, elle affirma :

_Si nous gardons en tête que notre but est d'assassiner Borrick et non pas Esdeath, nous pourrons avoir toutes nos chances pour le tuer ainsi que revenir à la base tous ensemble ! Et c'est ça le plus important !

L'écoutant, Natsu posa sa main sur le tatouage de sa guilde avant de finalement lever deux doigts en l'air.

_Hum ? Tu fais quelque chose ? l'interrogea Lubbock, en le voyant faire.

_C'est le symbole de notre guilde ! Grâce à lui, il permet à chacun d'être '' en contact '' avec les autres et les soutenir de loin !

Frappant ensuite ses poings, il s'écria :

_Notre groupe n'a aucune raison de perdre aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais ! Allons de l'avant et prouvons à l'empire notre détermination !

* * *

Profitant de son invisibilité, Tatsumi frappa plusieurs gardes par surprise, avant que ces derniers ne puissent avoir le temps de donner l'alerte. Une fois cela fait, le reste de son équipe quitta l'entrée d'une galerie souterraine, caché sous un tas de branche, pour se retrouver juste en face de la cathédrale. Laissant ensuite Susanoo lancer un grappin et de faire tenir ce dernier, chacun passa un à un au premier étage du bâtiment, en grimpant à une corde.

Et ce ne fut seulement lorsqu'ils se laissèrent tomber dans la cour du bâtiment que l'équipe se retrouva e,n face d'un immense groupe de soldats, armés jusqu'aux dents.

_Très bien, la deuxième partie du plan peut commencer ! annonça Narenda ! Faire le plus de désordre possible ! Surtout ne vous retenez pas !

_Alors, là, pas de problème ! assura Natsu.

_Super ! Ils nous ont préparé un fantastique accueil ! remarqua Leone.

_Euh … devons-nous vraiment nous réjouir de cela ? l'interrogea Tatsumi.

_Peu importe, chargez !

* * *

Essuyant Grand Chariot à l'aide d'un chiffon, Wave resta plus silencieux que d'habitude. Levant un regard dans la grande salle où il se trouvait, il ne put cacher une certain forme de frustration, en n'apercevant que Kurome et Esdeath avec lui.

« Même en comptant Run qui est à l'extérieur, notre nombre à sacrément chuté ! Sommes-nous donc destiné à nous faire massacrer ? »

_Alerte ! s'écria un homme en pénétrant dans la salle où se trouvait Borrick ! Night Raid est juste dehors et viens de lancer un assaut !

_Quoi ? s'horrifia Borrick ! Ils sont vraiment là ?

_Comme prévu ! annonça Esdeath, avec un petit sourire ! On va pouvoir enfin s'amuser un peu !

Se tournant vers l'autre fille de son équipe, elle lui ordonna :

_Kurome, ne quittes pas Borick des yeux !

_Compris !

_Général ! s'écria soudain Borrick, en lui agrippant la jambe ! Protégez-moi, je vous en supplie !

_Taisez-vous et relevez-vous ! lui ordonna Esdeath, avec un regard dégoûté ! Vous êtes pathétique ! De toute façon, si je suis là, c'est pour assurer votre sécurité !

Lui donnant ensuite un coup de pied pour qu'il la lâche, Esdeath laissa son sourire sadique se former sur son visage, tandis qu'elle pensa :

« Peu importe le nombre de soldats que vous pourriez vaincre, tant que Borick restera en vie, ceci ne sera en aucun cas une victoire pour vous, Night Raid ! »

* * *

Les joues gonfléEs, Gadjeel était prêt à vomir, tandis que Mine le repoussait à l'aide de son pied.

_Beurk, ne t'approches pas de moi ! Va vomir ailleurs !

_Comme d'habitude, tu n'as aucune pitié ! affirma Lubbock, en la voyant profiter d'un Gadjeel en état de faiblesse.

_La cathédrale est en vue ! annonça Chelsea ! Une fois arrivée, Mine n'aura qu'à percer un trou dans le toit et Gadjeel se chargera des potentiels ennemis ! Du moins s'il arrive à se relever !

_Et pour le reste, ce sera au plus rapide d'entre nous d'avoir le droit de tuer Borick ! annonça Akame, déjà prête à dégainer Murasame.

_Que tout le monde se prépare, dans ce cas ! annonça Mine, en pointant déjà Pumpkin vers le bâtiment ! L'attaque est imminente !

Néanmoins, un coup de coude de la part de Gadjeel lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

_Que … ?

Se prenant alors une nuée de plumes tranchantes de pleine face, Gadjeel gémit de douleur tandis que ces dernières transpercèrent sa peau métallique ici et là.

_Une attaque ? s'étonna Lubbock.

_Ici ! l'informa Akame, alors qu'elle distinguait la silhouette de Run en train de voler à côté 'eux

Souriant de façon confiante, le nouveau venu assura :

_Il semble que nous ayons la meilleure stratégie, cette fois-ci !

_Le piaf ! cracha Gadjeel, tout en tentant néanmoins de lui sourire ! Cela faisait un bail !

_Hum ? Dois-je comprendre que tu es le type qu a attaqué Wave avant d'être celui qui nous a conduit jusqu'à ce marchand d'esclaves ? Gadjeel, je présume !

_En effet ! Et si tu descendais au sol pour qu'on puisse régler nos comptes ?

_Hum … tentant, mais non ! D'après les rapports de Wave, je sais que tu as une incroyable force physique, plus forte que la mienne ! Si je gaspille bêtement le seul avantage que j'ai par rapport à toi, je ne ferais que m'en mordre les doigts ! Et puis, n'étais-tu pas capable de voler, l'autre jour ?

« J'en serais toujours capable si Lily était là ! Mince, cela a peut-être été une mauvaise idée de l'avoir laissé à la base ! »

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, une paire de pattes noires agrippa son dos tandis que le bruit d'un battement d'ailes se fit entendre.

Sursautant de surprise, Gadjeel se retourna pour voir Lily juste derrière lui, lui souriant :

_Prêt, partenaire ?

Pourtant, malgré le ton parfait de sa voix, Gadjeel n'eut qu'à voir la sucette dans sa bouche ainsi que sentir son odeur pour savoir qui était réellement le nouveau venu.

_Toujours aussi casse-pied, Chelsea !

_Oui, mais aussi très utile !

Soulevant alors Gadjeel, elle fit voler ce dernier ne direction de Run tout en lui demandant :

_Prêt à lui mettre sa raclée ?

_Et comment !


	43. Gadjeel et Natsu en danger ?

**Chapitre 42**

Voyant Leone frapper le dernier soldat encore debout, Narenda conserva un regard maussade, tandis qu'elle remarqua :

_Ni Esdeath, ni l'un des Jaegers ne s'est montré !

_Aurait-elle pu avoir pris la fuite ? L'interrogea Susanoo.

_Non, je sEns sa présence, au sein même de la cathédrale ! Rétorqua Leone.

_Elle n'a même pas besoin de bouger ! Comprit Natsu ! Elle sait très bien que l'un d'entre nous finira par se rendre jusqu'à elle !

_Dans ce cas ? il faut faire quelque chose ! s'écria Tatsumi ! Le raid de Mine et des autres est pour bientôt ! S'ils s'attaquent à Borick, ils tomberont aussitôt sur eux !

Serrant les dents, en sachant très bien qu'il avait raison, Narenda finit par murmurer :

_Pour que notre plan fonctionne, il faut séparer Esdeath de Borrick, dans ce cas … ! Changement de plan !

Attirant l'attention des autres, elle s'écria :

_Nous allons charger dans la cathédrale ! Natsu … !

Fixant ce dernier, elle lui demanda :

_Es-tu prêt à te battre contre Esdeath ?

Aussitôt, une colonne de feu engloba le corps de l'homme tandis qu'il affirma :

_Je pète le feu et je n'attendais que ça !

_Dans ce cas, tu iras en avant avec Susanoo !

_Compris ! assurèrent-ils tous les deux !

_Très bien, alors, en avant !

Néanmoins, tout le monde pouvait constater que sa voix était moins sereine que d'habitude.

* * *

Voyant Gadjeel et Chelsea s'envoler en direction de Run, Akame s'écria :

_Profitons-en ! On maintient le cap ! Mine, prépare Pumpkin !

Néanmoins, ne comptant pas les laisser partir, Run balança une nouvelle pluie de plumes.

_Vous n'irez nulle part !

_IRON DRAGON'S GUILLOTINE !

Balançant rapidement son bras transformé en hache, Gadjeel créa un vent tranchant, qui percuta les plumes de Run, stoppant ces dernières.

_Ne t'avises pas de regarder ailleurs ! Je suis ton adversaire, le piaf !

_Tsss ! Ne t'avises pas de me gêner davantage !

_Le seul qui gêne ici, c'est toi ! Chelsea, à l'attaque !

Néanmoins, faisant avancer Gadjeel, Chelsea avait quelque peu de mal à voler et ceci se fit voit par sa vitesse. Dépassant à peine le mètre à l'heure, elle était incapable d'aller plus vite.

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

_C'est ta faute ! T'es trop lourd !

_Comment ça , trop lourd ? Ne me dit pas qu'un chat est plus costaud que toi !

_Oh, tais-toi ! Je ne suis pas habitué à ce corps, moi !

_T'es vraiment inutile !

_Encore un commentaire comme celui-ci et je te lâche !

Les entendant se disputer, Run se mit à soupirer :

_Je ne pourrais pas continuer à poursuivre les autres avec vous dans les pattes ! Pas grave, Wave pourra s'occuper d'eux, de toute façon !

Agitant soudain ses ailes de façon plus rapide, il créa un puissant courant d'air avant de former un véritable cyclone. Se faisant fraperé par ce dernier, le duo en face de lui se retrouva être obligé de reculer. Fonçant ensuite dans sa propre attaque, Run se laissa être transporté par le vent afin de se retrouver devant Gadjeel.

Et avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir, un coup de pied le frappa au dessus du crâne. Le lâchant par mégarde, Chelsea le vit s'écraser en contre-bas. Maintenant seule face à Run, elle se mit à grogner avant de finalement faire sortir des aiguilles entre ses doigts. Tentant de prendre l'homme de vitesse, il essaya de l'atteindre au niveau du cou.

Cependant, savant très bien ce qu'elle comptait faire, Run parvint à attraper ses poignets sans problème pour la stopper.

_Tu es beaucoup trop prévisible !

Pourtant, reprenant à cet instant sa forme d'origine, Chelsea profita de l'allongement de ses membres pour frapper Run au menton, à l'aide de son genou. Sentant ses mâchoires claquer, Run la lâcha et la laissa tomber.

Reprenant à temps la forme de Lily Chelsea se laissa flotter avant d'atterrir sur le sol de la ville. Gémissant non loin d'elle, Gadjeel se hissa hors du cratère qu'il avait formé en atterrissant, tout en se tenant le crâne :

_Celui-ci, tu ne l'emportera pas au paradis, le piaf !

Pourtant, faisant un autre pas en avant, il sentit ses jambes vaciller tandis qu'il plaqua sa main au niveau du cou. Le voyant faire, Chelsea se rendit très vite compte que le bandage que lui avait fait Susanoo autour du cou avait viré au rouge.

« Sa blessure s'est rouverte ! »

_C'est la fin pour vous ! affirma Run, en lançant de nouvelles plumes en direction de Gadjeel.

_IRON DRAGON'S ROAR !

Laissant une tornade grise foncer vers les plumes tranchantes, Gadjeel ne put qu'être sidéré, en voyant ces dernières changer soudain de cap pour esquiver son attaque. Une fois fait, elles se dirigèrent juste ensuite vers Chelsea. Prenant alors l'aspect de Lily, elle s'envola dans les airs pour se retrouver hors de leurs trajectoires.

_Cela ne marchera pas ! Rétorqua Run.

En effet, changeant de nouveau de direction, les plumes firent demi-tour pour revenir vers Chelsea.

_Que … ?

Lui donnant une puissante charge de l'épaule, Gadjeel l'éjecta sur le côté pour se retrouver à sa place. Et n'ayant pas le temps de se défendre, il se fit percuter par l'ensemble des attaques jusqu'à ce que cette dernière prit fin.

Se laissant ensuite tomber en face de lui, Run posa un pied sur le sol, avant d'affirmer :

_Night Raid ne peut rien face à nous ! Fais-toi une raison !

_Gadjeel ! s'écria Chelsea.

_Tais-toi ! lui ordonna alors l'homme ! Tu me casses les pieds !

Le regardant, Run ne put que montrer de l'étonnement, tandis qu'il vit le corps tout ensanglanté de Gadjeel se tenir toujours debout.

_Mais comment peux-tu être toujours en vie ?

_J'ai deux choses à te dire ! lui annonça Gadjeel ! De une, saches que quoi qu'il arrive, Borick, notre cible, ne sera plus de ce monde pour pouvoir voir le soleil se lever demain !

_Hum ? Et la deuxième chose ?

_Tu vas … morfler ! lui assura Gadjeel.

Pourtant, rattraper par ses blessures, il finit par se laisser tomber en avant et s'écrasa face contre terre. Le voyant faire, Run soupira :

_Franchement, cela ne m'enchante guère de tuer des types dans ton genre ! Néanmoins, tu es beaucoup trop dangereux pour que je te laisse partir !

S'apprêtant donc à l'attaquer de nouveau, il distingua la silhouette transformé de Chelsea en un grand oiseau, avant de s'emparer de Gadjeel. Une fois fait, elle se dirigea le plus loin possible de Run avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir.

_Hé ! s'écria-t-il ! Je peux savoir où vous allez ?

Lançant alors attaque sur attaque, il visa Chelsea, qui avait le plus grand mal à esquiver chacun de ses projectiles. Zigzaguant et effectuant des pirouettes dans le ciel, elle fit son possible pour se servir des différentes toitures comme bouclier. Mais c'était sans compter le fait que Run se mette à la suivre.

_Vous ne vous échapperez pas !

_Mais fiches-nous la paix, bon sang !

Tout à coup, poussant un cri de douleur, Chelsea sentit deux plumes traverser l'une de ses ailes, lui faisant perdre l'usage de son membre. Ne pouvant plus voler, elle s'écrasa sur un toit tandis que Run se posa sur une cheminée.

_Toute fuite est inutile !

Levant alors son bras pour commander une nouvelle pluie de plumes, il fut surpris quand une main lui agrippa le poignet pour le stopper.

_Hum ? s'étonna-t-il, en se retournant.

Derrière lui, étant apparut sur le toit à l'aide d'un trou noir, le vieux chauve responsable de l'apparition de Natsu et Gadjeel dans ce monde était celui qui venait de l'empêcher d'attaquer.

_Si j'étais toi, je m'arrêterai tout de suite !

_Hum ? Et puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

_Mon nom importe peu !

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi aidez-vous ces personnes ? Êtes-vous un membre de Night Raid ?

_Non ! Je les protège juste parce qu'ils représentent la génération qui sauvera l'empire !

_La génération ? répétèrent Chelsea et Run.

Aussitôt, tirant ce dernier avec lui, le vieux chauve le força à pénétrer dans son trou noir.

_Hé, que fais-tu ?

Mais avant de pouvoir l'attaquer, Run disparut en même temps que lui à l'intérieur du trou noir, et ce dernier se referma juste derrière eux.

_Que … ? s'étonna Chelsea.

Attendant quelques secondes, elle constata qu'elle était bel et bien toute seule, désormais, tandis que le mystérieux vieil homme était parvenu à emmener Run avec lui.

_Qui … Qui était-il ?

Trouvant néanmoins qu'il y avait plus important, elle se dirigea vers Gadjeel et se transforma en Susanoo afin de pouvoir le porter sur son épaule.

* * *

_Cela faisait longtemps, Narenda !

Entrant dans la pièce où se trouvaient Borick, Kurome et Esdeath, Narenda se mit à fixer cette dernière sans rien dire.

_Et je vois que tu m'as emmené plusieurs personnes avec qui je pourrais jouer plus tard ! Ainsi que Tatsumi, lui-même !

Toujours caché sous son armure, Tatsumi se mit à pester avant de comprendre :

_Wave t'as tout dit !

_En effet ! Cependant, j'avoue ne pas savoir quoi faire de toi par la suite ! En rejoignant Night Raid, tu as commis la pire des trahisons en mon égard ! Pourtant, je n'ai aucunement l'envie de te tuer ! De ce fait, sois gentil de rester hors de ce combat et t'attendre que je le termine ! D'ici là, j'aurais pris une décision te concernant !

_Mais oui, bien sûr ! rugit Tatsumi ! Je suis venu ici pour te battre, Esdeath ! Ne doute pas un seul instant que je n'ose pas te frapper !

_Tatsumi, Leone et toi avait pour but d'empêcher Kurome de nous gêner et de tuer, si possible, Borick ! Si le groupe d'Akame ne peut arriver jusqu'ici cela sera notre priorité de le tuer nous-même ! Susanoo, Natsu, avec moi pour combattre Esdeath !

_Natsu ? répéta Esdeath, en fixant le garçon aux cheveux roses ! Oh, donc, tu es le fameux Natsu ! Celui qui est parvenu à me frapper une fois ainsi qu'à tuer Bols ! Je mourrais d'envie de te revoir !

_Pourquoi cela ?

Claquant soudain des doigts, Esdeath fit apparaître un immense bloc de glace au-dessus d'elle, qu'elle laissa tomber dans la direction de Night Raid.

_Pour t'exterminer, bien sûr !

_Susanoo !

Aussitôt, sautant dans les airs, le teigu utilisa sa masse pour frapper le bloc de glace avec force jusqu'à ce que ce dernier fut brisé. Pourtant, dès que cela fut fait, il ne remarqua, qu'au dernier moment, Esdeath créer un autre bloc qu'elle envoya droit vers lui.

_Est-ce que tu pourras gérer celui-ci ?

Ayant à peine le temps de réagir, Susanoo aperçut Natsu se mettre devant avant de stopper le bloc de glace à mains nues.

_Que … ?

_Tu dis que tu voulais me rencontrer ? voulut savoir le mage, tandis que de la vapeur apparut au niveau de ses mains ! Ça tombe bien, moi aussi !

Faisant monter la chaleur de son corps, il utilisa cette dernière pour faire fondre le bloc à grande vitesse. Se transformant alors en une multitude de gouttelettes d'eau tomba à terre, l'attaque disparut et laissa Esdeath apercevoir Natsu, qui était en train de la fixer.

_À cause de tes agissements, le peuple de cet empire souffre ! Tous les jours, des gens meurent par ta faute ! Je ne vais pas te laisser faire davantage !

_Oh ? Et que comptes-tu faire ? l'interrogea Esdeath, tandis que de la glace se forma autour de ses pieds

_Te vaincre ! assura Natsu, tout en laissant ses flammes entourer son corps.

Se regardant alors, les deux ennemis firent descendre la température de la pièce de la moitié de la pièce, ainsi que chauffer l'air de l'autre côté de la salle. Finalement, levant les mains, Esdeath s'écria :

_GRAUHORN !

_FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR !

Apparaissant par dizaine, de nombreuses lances de glaces fusèrent vers Natsu, tandis que ce dernier souffla une tornade de feu. Se frappant alors, les deux attaques s'égalèrent. Et tandis qu'un nuage de vapeur commença à se former, aucun des deux adversaires ne recula devant l'autre. Ressentant un courant d'air glacé le percuter, Borrcik se réfugia derrière son siège, tout en voulant savoir :

_Mais qui sont ces monstres ?

Reculant quant à eux, Tasumi et les autres purent voir les murs et les bancs de la pièce se recouvrir de glace ou bien commençant à prendre feu .

Finalement, quand le nuage de vapeur les enveloppa, Esdeath et Natsu cessèrent leur attaque pour foncer l'un sur l'autre.

_FIRE DRAGON'S FIST !

_ICE WALL !

Créant un bouclier de glace devant elle, Esdeath stoppa net le poing de Natsu. Puis, faisant disparaître sa protection, elle dégaina son épée pour la diriger vers sa gorge. Faisant basculer son corps en arrière, Natsu aperçut l'arme passer au-dessus de ses yeux, tandis qu'il l'esquiva d'un cheveu.

Pourtant, loin de perdre son sang-froid, il se redressa ensuite avant de lever l'une de ses jambes pour la balancer vers le visage d'Esdeath :

_FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW !

_ICE ARMOR !

Brandissant son bras devant son visage, Esdeath le recouvra d'une couche de glace solide qui permit à ce dernier de résister à l'attaque de Natsu. Tournant aussitôt sur lui-même, le mage enflamma son seconde jambe tandis qu'Esdeath balança son bras renforcé vers son visage.

Aussitôt, le nuage de vapeur disparut sous l'impact, tandis que tout le monde put voir Natsu et Esdeath se frappant l'un l'autre en plein visage.

_Natsu !

_Général !

Reculant tous les deux, les deux adversaire se jaugèrent du regard, avant qu'Esdeath ne laisse échapper une exclamation de joie :

_Ha ha ! Comme ceci est amusant ! Depuis le temps que je recherche quelqu'un pour me divertir ! J'avais l'impression de devoir atteindre que Wendy devienne plus forte pour enfin trouver un adversaire à ma hauteur ! Néanmoins, toi, tu feras parfaitement l'affaire !

Faisant ensuite pleuvoir une pluie de stalactites, elle les laissa tomber sur Natsu pour voir comment il allait réagir.

Décidant néanmoins d'intervenir, Susanoo fit tournoyer sa masse pour détruire ses attaques une à une, avant de se faire transpercer par deux d'entre elles.

_Oh, bien joué ! se réjouit Borick.

Néanmoins, il fut horrifié de voir les blessures du teigu disparaître tandis qu'il paraissait extrêmement calme.

_Le teigu organique de nos rapports ! comprit Esdeath ! Cela devient vraiment très intéressant !

_Natsu ! Ne fonce pas tête baissée ! lui conseilla Susanoo ! Qui sait ce qu'elle peut bien préparer ?

_T'inquiètes, je gère !

_Il n'est pas question de gérer ou non ! rétorqua Susanoo ! Cette fois-ci, il est impossible pour nous de partir ici sans lui avoir régler son compte ! Dorénavant, l'empire compte sur nous ! Ne laisses pas tes sentiments personnels et ta soif de combats prendre le dessus !

L'écoutant, finit par lui donner une baffe dans le dos, avant d'affirmer :

_Ne t'en fais pas ! De toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne lui ferai pas de cadeau ! T'es prêt ?

_Quand tu veux !

Aussitôt, le duo courut vers Esdeath, tandis que cette dernière les bombarda toujours avec une pluie de stalactites.

Créant une boule de feu dans ses mains, Natsu finit par la lancer vers les projectiles.

_FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME !

Profitant du fait que l'attaque de Natsu percute celle d'Esdeath et créé un nouveau nuage de brume, Susanoo se dissimula dans ce dernier pour se rapprocher d'Esdeath. Pourtant, semblant ressentir sa présence, cette dernière posa sa main sur le sol :

_ICE TREE !

Aussitôt, un énorme pic de glace sortit du sol et embrocha le teigu.

_Et de un !

_FIRE DRAGON'S HORN !

Voyant ensuite Natsu courir vers elle, tête en avant, Esdeath, laissa simplement son corps basculer sur le côté, pour éviter sa charge, pour ensuite créer un bloc de glace dans ses mains.

_WEISSSCHABEL !

Fusant alors vers le mage, le bloc percuta le dos de ce dernier, avant de le propulser et l'écraser contre un mur.

_Et de deux !

Agitant son épée sur le côté, elle parvint alors à faire dévier les griffes de Leone sur le côté. Puis, une fois qu'elle fut plus près d'elle, elle lui transperça le ventre avec son arme.

_Et de trois !

« Quelle rapidité ! Elle est plus rapide qu'une bête ! »

S'apprêtant à l'exécuter, Esdeath recula cependant, tandis que le bras mécanique de Narenda avait été envoyé dans sa direction. Profitant de cela, Leone sauta en arrière pour revenir près de Narenda. Utilisant sa masse, Susanoo frappa le pic géant et parvint à détruire ce dernier et se libérer. Quand à Natsu, il poussa un puissant rugissement avant que ses flammes ne réduise le bloc de glace à néant, tout en détruisant une partie du mur au passage.

_Huh, mais qui sont ces types ? s'apeura Borick ! Ils tiennent tête à Esdeath comme si de rien n'était !

Cette dernière, au contraire, était en pleine extase.

_Encore ! Amusez-moi encore et encore ! LARGE ICE PROJECTILES !

Créant de nombreuses énormes lances, elle les lança vers ses quatre adversaires, qui s'empressèrent de courir dans tous les sens pour esquiver ces derniers. Pouvant cependant les suivre du regard, Esdeath finit par sauter pour se retrouver devant Narenda.

_Que … ?

_Ne t'en fais pas, nous aurons plus de temps pour papoter ! lui assura Esdeath, avec un sourire cruel ! Dans la salle des tortures !

Lui frappant alors la nuque, du tranchant de la main, elle parvint à lui faire perdre connaissance.

_Enfoiré ! rugit Leone, en courant vers elle.

_FIRE DRAGON'S WINGS ! s'écria Natsu, en l'attaquant dans l'autre direction.

Les voyant charger ainsi, Esdeath créa deux murs de glace pour se protéger. Frappant le premier, Leone l'égratigna à peine. Quand au deuxième mur, il apparut juste devant Natsu et se forma de façon à coincer son bras à l'intérieur.

_Que … ? je suis coincé !

Se dirigeant aussitôt vers lui, Esdeath sauta dans sa direction, avant de claquer des doigts. Aussitôt, son mur disparut, libérant ainsi Natsu. Pourtant, pouvant à peine sans rendre, compte, il sentit la main d'Esdeath se poser sur sa poitrine.

_C'est la fin pour toi ! COLD DEATH !

Aussitôt, Natsu écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'il sentit comme de la glace se matérialisé dans son corps. En fait, cette dernière se forma tout autour de son cœur avant de congeler aussitôt ce dernier. Sentant ce dernier cesser de battre, Natsu se retrouva paralysé en l'espace d'une seconde. Puis, finissant par chuter en arrière, il s'écroula au sol, sous le regard affolé et impuissant de ses amis.

_NATSU !

_Cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de le réveiller ! assura Esdeath ! Comparé à l'autre jour où il était parvenu à se libérer d'un bloc de glace, cette fois-ci, j'ai congelé directement son cœur ! De plus, tout le sol proche de cet organe se congèlera à son tour, gelant ainsi l'ensemble de son corps ! Cette fois-ci, il lui ait impossible d'y survivre !

_En … En … enfoiré ! rugit Leone, en pointant ses griffes vers elle.

_Impardonnable ! fit Susanoo, en positionnant sa massue devant lui.

_Ne vous laissez pas emporter par la colère ! leur ordonna Narenda ! Si nous faisons n'importe quoi, nous finirons comme Natsu !

Néanmoins, serrant le poing, elle ne put s'empêcher de paniquer intérieurement.

« Grâce à son pouvoir, Natsu était celui qui avait le plus de chance de la vaincre ! Que faire désormais ? Pouvons-nous réellement battre ce monstre ? »

* * *

Allongé sur le sol, Natsu avait l'impression d'être au milieu d'un rêve. Les paupières lourdes, il était victime d'une grande fatigue.

_Je … Je … je … ! murmura-t-il, tandis que tout son corps était ankylosé à cause du froid.

« Je ne peux plus me lever ! »

_Hé, Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?

Ouvrant les yeux, Natsu fut surpris d'être en plein milieu de sa guilde, assit à une table, avec une assiette de viande devant lui.

_Que … ?

Se prenant alors un poing au visage, il tomba à terre, tandis que Grey s'écria :

_Espèce d'enfoiré, qui t'as dit de manger ma viande ?

_G … Grey, c'est toi ?

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, encore ?

Ignorant sa question, Natsu regarda sa table pour y voir, Lucy et Wendy en train de bavarder ensemble Erza manger un fraisier Happy profiter d'un poisson avant de faire une remarque à Lily et Carla.

Caché derrière un poteau en bois, Juvia les observa de loin, portant toute son attention sur Grey, pendant que Gadjeel, avec une guitare à la main, était en train de chanter sur scène.

Tout le monde état présent, même Makarof, avec un verre de bière à la main, en train de parler avec Mirajane.

_Tout … Tout le monde ?

Reprenant place sur sa chaise, il affirma :

_Ouais ! C'était un rêve ? Tout ceci ne fut juste un vrai ? En fin de compte, je n'ai jamais quitté la guilde ! J'ai juste imaginé cette histoire !

Pourtant, pour une raison quelconque, Natsu avait l'impression d'être gelé de l'intérieur, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Maintenant qu'il était avec ses amis, il n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre. En fait, il se sentait très bien .

« Oui ! Je n'ai pas envie de bouger ! Je vais rester là ! Encore et encore ! Et pour toujours ! »

Pourtant, rugissant soudain, une énorme voix lui ordonna :

_Natsu, ouvres les yeux !

Écarquillant son regard, Natsu fit l'ensemble de la guilde disparaître en un instant, avant qu'il ne se retrouve dans un monde obscur, où seule une immense silhouette pouvait être vu devant lui.

_Ignir ?

* * *

Se faisant expulsé du trou noir, Run se retrouva hors de la ville et regarda, penaud, le champs où il venait d'apparaître.

_Que ? Que ?


	44. Surpasser la glace ?

**Chapitre 43**

Sautant dans les airs pour éviter la massue de Susanoo, Esdeath finit par poser sa main sur la tête du teigu avant de murmurer :

_ICE BLENDER !

Et, en un instant, le corps entier de Susanoo fut prisonnier dans un bloc de glace qui l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement.

Envoyant ensuite un coup de coude en arrière, Esdeath parvint à frapper le visage de Leone alors que cette dernière allait l'attaquer dans le dos. Poussant un gémissement de douleur, cette dernière se reçut ensuite un coup de pied en pleines mâchoires qui l'envoya voler en arrière. N'ayant même pas besoin de la regarder pour l'entendre s'écraser contre un mur, Esdeath préféra porter son attention sur Narenda, qui se trouvait à genoux devant elle.

_Esdeath … ! cracha cette dernière.

_Narenda, tu as toujours su être entouré de puissantes personnes ! Je dois avouer que j'ai passé un agréable moment !

Puis, lui enfonçant l'embout de son épée dans le corps, elle lui fit cracher du sang, tandis qu'elle prit un malin plaisir à la voir se tordre de douleur.

_Quel visage merveilleux ! Dommage que je ne puisse pas continuer si je veux te ramener en vie au palais ! Cependant, tes acolytes ne seront pas épargnés ! Tout comme la salamandre, je vais les tuer tous les trois !

Soudain, se rappelant qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à combattre, excepté Leone et Susanoo, Esdeath eut le réflexe de sauter en arrière pour esquiver un coup de pied invisible.

Faisant un salto dans les airs, elle finit par atterrir debout sur un banc tout en affirmant :

_J'ai baissé ma garde ! Je me suis tellement focalisé sur ce Natsu et Narenda que je t'ai oublié … Tatsumi !

Apparaissant devant elle, vêtu d'Incursio, le garçon pointa son épée vers elle, tout en affirmant :

_Esdeath, peut importe tes sentiments envers moi, je n'aurais aucune pitié à te tuer si tu oses t'en prendre à mes amis !

_Im … Imbécile ! s'écria Narenda ! Tu devais rester invisible pour pouvoir tuer Borick !

_C'est impossible ! rétorqua Tatsumi, en retenant mal sa colère ! Natsu … Elle a tué Natsu ! Pas question que je laisse passer ça !

_Dois-je comprendre que tu as choisi ton camp, Tatsumi ? l'interrogea Esdeath.

_Je l'ai toujours choisi ! rétorqua le garçon, en courant droit vers elle.

* * *

_TAIL CROSS !

Formant une lance avec ses fils, Lubbock tenta d'embrocher Wave. Néanmoins, s'accroupissant ce dernier put aisément éviter sa frappe et lui envoya ensuite un coup de pied dans la jambe. Entendant un horrible crac, son adversaire recula aussitôt, avant de pousser un cri de douleur tandis qu'il était incapable de poser sa jambe à terre.

« Il m'a cassé la jambe ! »

S'apprêtant à l'achever , Wave dût se protéger le visage avec son bras pour parer Murasame. Voyant son épée se faire bloquer, Akame ne put s'empêcher de grogner de frustration, tandis que Wave commença à effectuer une série de coup de poings, la forçant à reculer.

L'attaquant à son tour, Mine se mit à le viser par derrière. Cependant, Wave, comme s'il pouvait l'apercevoir, fit onduler son corps de façon à le rendre plus dur à viser. Hésitant alors, Mine constata qu'il fit exprès de rester en face d'Akame, afin de lui faire comprendre que c'était cette dernière qui allait être touché, si Mine ratait son tour.

« L'enfoiré ! Il fait attention à ne pas être visé ! »

_Night Raid ! Pour tous les meurtres que vous avez commis jusqu'à maintenant ! Pour venger mes camarades et vous empêcher de tuer ceux qui reste, je vais vous arrêter dès maintenant !

Parvenant à frapper Akame au ventre, Wave la projeta contre un arbre avant de courir vers elle pour l'achever.

_C'est fini ! s'écria-t-il, le visa ge déformé par la rage.

_Wave-kun, attend !

Se figeant aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés, Wave se retourna lentement pour voir une grande silhouette marcher vers lui.

_Wave, ne te montre pas aussi horrible ! s'écria le nouveau venu, en dévoilant son identité à tous ! Cela ne te ressemble pas !

_Toi ? s'étonnèrent Lubbock et Mine.

Immobile, quant à lui, Wave regarda le nouveau venu avant de bégayer :

_B … B … Bols ?

Faisant alors tomber le corps inconscient de Gadjeel à ses pieds, le jaeger affirma :

_Je me suis occupé du cas de celui-ci ainsi que d'une fille ! Il ne nous causera plus d'ennui !

_Mais ... Bols … Comment … Comment peux-tu être en vie ?

_Night Raid m'a blessé et m'a pris mon arme, avant de me laisser pour mort ! Néanmoins, j'ai pu survivre à mes blessures et j'ai dû me rendre de moi-même ici !

Fixant ensuite le trio que combattait Wave, Bols affirma :

_Esdeath nous a demandé de les épargner, si nous le pouvions afin de pouvoir les interroger ! Il est donc préférable que tu te calmes et que tu gardes ton sang-froid ! Continu à combattre avec cette soif de sang et tu te perdras toi-même !

S'avançant vers Wave, il s'écria ensuite :

_Laisses-moi t'aider à les battre, mon ami !

Se trouvant maintenant à un mètre seulement de Wave, Bols s'apprêtait à lui poser une main sur l'épaule, d'une manière réconfortante.

Pourtant, alors qu'il paraissait éberlué depuis son apparition, Wzve finit par serrer les dents, avant de ne montrer que de la haine dans son regard.

_Enfoiré !

Se jetant aussitôt en arrière, Bols sentit l'épée de Wave tracer un trait sur la peau de son torse, alors que Wave avait tenté de le blesser à mort.

_Tu n'es pas Bols ! Comment oses-tu te servir de son apparence pour tenter de me vaincre ?

Demeurant muet, son camarade finit par disparaître dans un écran de fumée avant de laisser place à Chelsea.

_Tsss ! Comme attendu d'un membre des Jaegers, te tromper va se révéler plus dur que prévu !

_Kurome t'a déjà rencontré ! affirma Wave ! Je me suis donc méfié dès le départ ! Mais ce que tu as fait … jamais je ne pourrais te le pardonner !

Pourtant, avant de lancer le moindre assaut, il se fut soudain ligoté pour des fils, qui bloquèrent ses bras contre son torse.

_Que … ?

_Je t'ai eu ! ricana Lubbock, alors que ses fils étaient entouré autour de Wave et d'un arbre afin de l'immobiliser.

_Toi ? rugit ce dernier, en tentant de se délivrer, sans y arriver.

_Au moins, cette diversion aura eut le mérite de m'avoir laissé le temps de te ligoter ! ricana Lubbock ! Désolé pour toi mais j'ai utilisé mon fils le plus solide pour t'attacher !

Voyant Wave complètement immobiliser, les autres finirent par acquiescer avant de prendre la fuite. Prenant la forme de Susanoo, Chelsea reprit le corps de Gadjeel, avant de se saisir de Lubbock, en voyant ce dernier fuir à cloche-pied.

_Hé, revenez ! ordonna Wave, en essayant vainement de se libérer ! Revenez vous battre !

* * *

Fixant Natsu alors que presque tout son corps était caché par l'obscurité, l'énorme dragon devant Natsu se mit à grogner :

_Non, mais je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de fabriquer ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu décides t'abandonner ?

_Comment ça '' abandonner '' ? voulut savoir Natsu ! Et je suis où, là ?

_Peu importe où tu te trouves, Natsu ! Dorénavant tu dois retourner là où tu viens !

_Hum ? À Fairy Tail !

_Non, imbécile ! Retourner vaincre ce démon du froid et sauver tes amis !

Constatant qu'il parlait d'Esdeath, Natsu posa soudain sa main à l'emplacement de son cœur, qui semblait être devenu dure comme de la pierre.

_Que m'a -t-elle fait ? Est-ce à cause d'elle que je suis ici ?

_Natsu, cesses avec tes questions idiote ! Que peux faire cette femme, face à toi ? Tu peux largement la vaincre ! As-tu oublié qui tu étais ?

Inspirant alors un grand coup, il rugit :

_Tu es le fils d'un dragon ! Cette femme ne fera jamais le poids face à toi ! Alors dégages d'ici, libères-toi de son pouvoir et gagne ce combat ! À moins, qu'au final, je n'ai élever qu'une mauviette ne pensant qu'à fuir la queue entre les jambes !

Ouvrant alors les yeux, Ntaus finit par afficher un regard sérieux , avant de rétorquer :

_C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Libérant alors une énorme source de chaleur, il laissa apparaître une colonne de feu au-dessus de lui, qui aurait pu faire fondre n'importe quoi.

* * *

_Bien ! fit Esdeath ! Il semble que ça soit terminé !

Pour toute réponse, Tatsumi laissa échapper du sang de sa bouche. Le tenant par sa gorge, Esdeath semblait admiré son corps complètement blessé, tandis que ce dernier ne comportait que quelques maigres traces de son armure, tandis que le reste était brisé, en morceaux, à ses pieds.

_Tatsumi, cela ne semble pas être le cas mais cela ne me réjouit pas de te voir dans cet état ! S'il te plaît, réfléchis bien ! Je te laisse une dernière chance de reconsidérer mon offre ! Rejoins les Jaegers et je t'épargnerais !

Ouvrant un œil pour la fixer, Tatsumi visa son visage, avant de lui envoyer un crachat ensanglanté au niveau de son front.

_Vas crever !

Soupirant alors, sans se donner la peine d'essuyer la joue, Esdeath murmura :

_C'est bien dommage ! Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix !

Se saisissant aussitôt de son épée, elle pointa l'extrémité de cette dernière vers le cœur de Tatsumi , tout en affirmant :

_Mais je vais être clémente ! Je vais te tuer en un coup !

Observant le combat, tout en continuant de protéger Bolick, Kurome ne bougea pas d'un centimètre depuis le début de la confrontation. Pourtant, alors que tout semblait être profitable pour Esdeath, la jeune fille finit par ressentir une présence, qui lui fit aussitôt crier :

_Général, derrière vous !

L'ayant déjà ressentit, Esdeath avait déjà le visage tourné vers l'arrière, et plus particulièrement sur le corps de Natsu.

De la fumée. De la fumée était en train de sortir de son corps. Et rien que par cela, Esdeath ne put s'empêcher de demander :

_Mais il est increvable, ou quoi ?

_Nat … Natsu ! s'écria Tatsumi.

Se transformant alors en flammes dorée, la fumée de Natsu s'intensifia. Puis, sortant de sa bouche, de la vapeur fut évacuée hors de son corps, montrant que la glace d'Esdeath qui avait congelé son cœur avait fondue.

Finalement, bougeant ses mains, Natsu les plaqua contre le sol, afin de pouvoir se lever. Se remettant lentement sur ses pieds, il resta le regard baissé, tandios qu'il inspira un grand coup. Finalement, levant la tête vers le haut, il rugit :

_Me revoilà !

Sentant l'ensemble de la cathédrale se mettre à trembler avec ce cri, Borick faillit mouiller son pantalon , tandis qu'il calquait des dents.

_C'est … C'est un véritable démon !

Levant sa tête, tandis que son corps était toujours adossé contre un mur, Leone se mit à sourire avant de s'écrier :

_Vas-y, éclates-là massacres-là explose-là … qu'on puisse rentrer à la base tous ensemble !

Restant d'un sang froid exemplaire, Esdeath fixait Natsu quelques secondes, avant de finir par jeter le corps de Tatsumi sur le côté, et de demander :

_Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à te relever ?

_Fairy tail n'est plus ma seule famille ! affirma soudain Natsu ! Je me suis battu avec Night Raid ! Je me suis marré avec eux je me suis battu contre eux j'ai fais la fête avec eux … chaque membre de Night Raid est devenu mon ami ! Tant qu'ils seront donc en danger, je refuse de jeter l'éponge ! Prépares-toi car, cette fois-ci, je vais te vaincre !

_Très bien ! fit alors Esdeath en abaissant sa casquette devant son regard, pour cacher toute l'amusement que ce dernier montrait ! Dans ce cas, il semble qu'il est temps que je devienne sérieuse ! Cette fois-ci, je te combattrai avec toute ma puissance !

_C'est ça ! Ramènes-toi que je te file la raclée de ta vie !

_MANIFESTION DE MAGATAMA !

Aussitôt, aidé par le pouvoir de Narenda, Susanoo put changer de forme et devint suffisamment fort pour briser la glace d'Esdeath.

_Hein ? s'étonna cette dernière en se tournant vers lui ! Que fais-tu Narenda ?

_Susanoo, attaques Borick !

_Compris ! assura ce dernier.

Le voyant alors se propulsé vers sa cible, Esdeath courut dans sa trajectoire avant de rétorquer :

_Comme si j'allais te laisser faire !

_FIRE DRAGON'S WINGS !

Soudain frappé par deux ailes de feu, Esdeath se fit expulser contre un banc, qui se brisa en morceaux, sous l'impact. Atterrissant ensuite devant elle, Natsu l'interrogea :

_Alors, la reine des glaces, tu l'as senti passer celui-là ?

Relevant son buste, Esdeath passa sa main sur son menton pour constater qu'elle saignait. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle voyait la couleur de son sang depuis qu'elle était en possession de son teigu et cela la rendit plutôt mécontente.

_Toi … ! dit-elle en fixant Natsu, avec bien plus de sérieux que d'habitude.

_Je suis ton adversaire ! rugit ce dernier, en faisant enflammer ses poings ! Ne l'oublies jamais car, celui qui te vaincra, ça sera moi !

_Grrr ! Te prends pas tes grands airs juste parce que tu as résisté à '' ICE DEATH '' ! j'avoue ne pas avoir compris comment tu as réalisé ce miracle mais saches que j'ai d'autres tours dans ma manche !

_Peu importe ! fit Natsu ! Car au final, nous serons les vainqueurs, si nous parvenons à tuer Borick !

_Quoi ?

_NO AME MURAKUMO !

Faisant apparaître une épée dans sa main, Susanoo fit grandir cette dernière avant de l'envoyer en direction de Borick et Kurome.

_NATALA ! s'écria cette dernière.

Allongeant son bras teigu, Natala frappa l'épée de Susanoo. Pourtant, la différence de force était si importante que son arme se fut détruire en un instant, tandis que l'arme de Susanoo coupa ensuite le corps de la marionnette en deux. Sautant alors dans les airs pour éviter l'épée, tout en tenant Borick dans ses bras, Kurome lâcha ensuite ce dernier, avant d'accourir vers le cadavre de son ancien ami.

_NATALA !

_Mince ! Raté ! fit Susanoo.

Sentant alors un courant glacé, le teigu se tourna vers Esdeath pour voir cette dernière commencer à congeler la salle tout autour d'elle.

_Dire qu'à cause de cet imbécile de pervers que je dois protéger, je ne peux même pas m'amuser en combattant ! Il n'en est pas question !

Prenant sa casquette pour la jeter au loin, elle s'écria :

_Kurome ! Laisses tomber la protection de cet idiot !

_Quoi ? s'écria Borick ! Mais vous devez me protéger ! Que diras le premier ministre vis à vis de votre comportement ?

_Peu importe ce que dira ce crétin, il n'y a rien de plus important pour moi que de me battre ! Ce qui arrivera ce soir, ne sera rien d'autre que le combat que j'ai toujours attendu ! Alors ta vie a très peu d'importance pour moi ! Et puis, que crois-tu que pourra faire le ministre face à moi à part se mettre en colère jusqu'à ce que je le rappelle à l'ordre en congelant tout autour de moi, en un instant ?

Déglutissant alors, Borick la vit jeter un regard à Natsu, tout en affirmant :

_Cette fois-ci, ça va commencer pour te vrai et, pour l'un de nous, ça sera la fin, Natsu D … !

Croisant ses bras devant son visage, elle couvrit ces derniers de glace, tandis que le poing de Natsu avait tenté de frappé son visage.

Projeté alors en arrière sous l'impact, Esdeath vola sur une dizaine de mètres avant de pouvoir reposer ses pieds sur le sol.

_On n'a pas la même détermination ! rétorqua Natsu ! Tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre !

_Enfoiré ! rugit Esdeath, en créant des dizaines de lances de glaces autour d'elle ! GRAUHORN !

Voyant les projectiles voler vers lui, Natsu poussa un cri avant de faire augmenter la température de ses flammes qui entouraient son corps. Touché par ces dernières, les attaques d'Esdeath se désintégrèrent en un instant, tandis que Natsu décida de contre-attaquer.

_FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR !

_ICE WALL !

Formant une couche de glace devant elle, Esdeath put être en sécurité derrière elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit cette dernière fondre à cause des flammes de Natsu.

_Que … ?

Sautant sur le côté, elle parvint à s'écarter à temps, tandis que la tornade de feu pulvérisa sa défense. N'en ayant pas finit, Natsu était déjà devant elle, lui fonçant dessus tête baissée.

_FIRE DRAGON'S HORN !

Le frappant en plein ventre, Natsu la percuta assez fort, pour qu'un jet de sang sorte de la bouche d'Esdeath.

Voyant ensuite le corps de son pire cauchemar se faire éjecter à l'autre bout de la salle, Narenda ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux, tandis que Natsu semblait avoir pris l'avantage.

« Je n'y crois pas ! Est-ce que Natsu … peut vraiment battre ce monstre ? »

_ICE TREE !

Sortant du sol, des dizaines de pics de glaces formèrent un chemin mortel en direction du mage. Plaquant aussitôt ses mains contre le sol, Natsu créa une colonne de feu qui permit de l'éjecter dans les airs. Passant alors par dessus l'attaque de Esdeath, le mage se retrouva hors de danger. Pourtant, sautant du sommet de l'un des pics géant, Esdeath se propulsa vers lui, tandis que bras fut recouvert d'un énorme bloc de glace qui prit l'aspect du bras d'un géant.

_Je te tiens ! ARM ICE TITAN !

_FIRE DRAGON'S FIST !

Frappant le bras de glace, le poing de feu lui tient tête, créant ainsi une onde de choc qui fut perçut dans toute la pièce.

Allongé sur le dos, tout en ayant le plus grand mal à rester conscient, Tatsumi sourit pourtant, tandis qu'il murmura :

_Vas-y, Natsu! Je sais que tu peux le faire !

_Général ! murmura Kurome, en regardant aussi le combat, tandis que Borick décida de prendre la fuite, derrière elle.

Faisant d'abord jeu égal, Esdeath finit enfin par prendre l'avantage. Faisant reculer le bras de Natsu, elle put ensuite frapper son corps et l'éjecta à pleine vitesse contre le plafond. Le voyant disparaître dans un nuage de poussière et de débris, Esdeath se mit aussitôt à sourire.

Cependant, son sourire disparut dès qu'elle aperçut une boule de feu fuser droit sur elle :

_FIRE DRAGON'S ROQUET !

Tel une météorite, Natsu la percuta à pleine puissance et tomba avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écrase au sol. Sautant ensuite en arrière, Natsu prit un peu de recul, tandis qu'Esdeath eut plus de mal à se relever.

_Tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi ! affirma Natsu.

Tremblant alors, Esdeath montra à tous qu'elle était sur le point d'éclater de rage. Pourtant, à la surprise de tous, elle explosa quasiment de rire :

_Ha ha ! Que c'est bon ! C'est donc ça, la douleur ? C'est donc ça l'excitation ? C'est donc ça l'adrénaline ? C'est … C'est … C'est … donc ça la peur ? C'est génial !

Congelant de nouveau l'air autour d'elle, Esdeath fixa Natsu avec un regard de pu joie, tandis qu'elle s'écria :

_Allez ! Viens, viens, viens ! Compte sur moi, cette fois, j'y vais à fond !

Créant une gigantesque lance au-dessus d'elle, elle affirma :

_Voyons si tu peux arrêter ça ! SPEAR ICE GOD !

Aussitôt, la lance géante fusa droit vers Natsu, tandis que ce dernier resta immobile.

_Natsu, bouges ! s'écria Susanoo, en s'apprêtant à courir lui prêter main-forte.

Cependant, il se stoppa, dès que Narenda brandit son bras devant lui.

_Laisses, Susanoo !

_Mais … Boss ?

_Cela me rappelle les paroles de Chelsea vis à vis de Natsu ! affirma Narenda, tout en voyant la lance d'Esdeath foncer vers lui ! Pour elle, Esdeath était un obstacle insurmontable pour Natsu ! Elle avait tort ! C'est même le contraire !

_Technique anti-dragon … ! s'écria ce dernier, en se mettant en positon.

_En fait, c'est Natsu, l'obstacle infranchissable qui stoppera Esdeath !

_CRIMSON LOTUS : EXPLODING FLAME BLADE !

Tournant d'abord sur lui même , Natsu créa un tourbillon de flamme qu'il projeta ensuite vers l'attaque d'Esdeath. Se faisant alors pulvérisé, cette dernière se retrouva détruite en un instant, tandis que l'attaque de Natsu continua son chemin. N'ayant même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Esdeath se fit à son tour toucher, avant que le tourbillon de flamme ne percute le mur du fond, détruisant ce dernier, pour se retrouver dehors.

* * *

_C'est quoi ça ? voulut savoir Wave, qui venait tout juste de se libérer.

Sentant comme un tremblement de terre à ses pieds, le garçon tourna son regard vers la cathédrale pour voir l'attaque de Natsu en sortir, avant de se diriger droit vers le ciel.

_Mais que … ?

_Wave !

Se laissant tomber près de lui, Run s'écria :

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

_Je n'en sais rien ! Mais ça venait de la cathédrale !

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Allons-y en vitesse !

* * *

Toussant tandis qu'un nuage de fumée s'était formé dans la grande salle, Leone parvint finalement à se relever.

Regardant devant elle, elle vit Tatsumi tenter d'en faire autant, pour juste finir par s'écrouler au sol, trop blessé pour faire le moindre geste.

_Ouh là ! Ouh là ! fit Leone, en prenant l'un de ses bras, pour le mettre autour de ses épaules ! Laisses-moi t'aider !

_Nastu ! s'écria ce dernier ! Natsu a gagné, hein ?

Comme pour pouvoir lui apporter une réponse, le nuage de fumée se dissipa à cet instant. La salle comportait actuellement une énorme traînée sur son sol partant de la position de Natsu, jusqu'au mur que sa dernière attaque avait pulvérisé. Et entre les deux, le corps d'Esdeath s'y trouvait. Avec une partie de ses vêtements et de sa peau carbonisés, elle avait l'air bien mal en point. Pourtant elle était toujours debout, continuant à fixer Natsu.

_Co … Comment peut-elle être toujours debout ?

Vacillant alors, Esdeath fut obligé de planter son épée dans le sol pour se servir d'elle comme d'une canne.

Voyant cela, Narenda ordonna aussitôt :

_Natsu ! Susanoo ! C'est le moment ! Achevez-là !

Attaquant alors dans deux directions différentes, Susanoo et Natsu foncèrent vers Narenda, le poing en avant.

_C'est la fin !

_Allez-y !

Pourtant, levant alors son regard, Esdeath marmonna :

_MAHAPADMA !

Aussitôt, Natsu se sentit victime d'une étrange sensation, comme si tout s'était soudain geler. En tout cas, sans comprendre comment, Esdeath disparut de son champ de vision, pour se retrouver derrière lui.

_C'est fini ! assura-t-elle, en rengainant son épée.

Aussitôt, deux énormes blessures prenant la forme d'une croix apparurent sur le torse de Natsu. Hurlant de douleur, ce dernier tomba en avant, avant de s'écraser contre le sol, commençant à être entourer par une flaque de son propre sang.

_Natsu ! s'horrifièrent Leone et Tatsumi.

Gloussant alors, Esdeath fixa alors un objet qu'elle tint dans la main, qui n'était d'autre que le noyau vitale de Susanoo. Le serrant alors, elle le pulvérisa de façon à faire disparaître le corps de ce dernier.

_Susanoo ! s'apeura Narenda.

_Félicitation ! s'écria alors Esdeath ! Je dois avouer que j'ai ressenti une belle frayeur, aujourd'hui ! Je ne suis pas prête d'oublier ce merveilleux combat ! Mais, malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, n'est-ce pas ? Il est temps d'en finir avec vous !

Un puissant tir fut alors tiré dans sa direction. Créant à temps un mur de glace, Esdeath bloqua ce dernier, tandis que le reste de Night Raid fut irruption dans la salle.

_Raté ! maugréa Mine.

_Il fallait s'en douter ! affirma Chelsea, en reprenant sa forme d'origine.

_Les gars ? s'étonna Tatsumi.

_La mission a été accomplie ! s'écria Akame, alors sur son épée dégoulinait de sang ! La cible Borrick vient d'être éliminé !

Entendant cela, Esdeath fut quelque peu mécontente, alors qu'elle pensait avoir pu gérer suffisamment la situation pour sauver indirectement cet imbécile.

_Très bien ! Fini de jouer ! Je vais tous vous tuer, membres de Night Raid !

Pourtant, apparaissant derrière elle, Susanoo rétorqua :

_Je ne te laisserais jamais faire !

_Toi ? s'étonna Esdeath.

Venant de lui confier tout le reste de sa force vitale, Narenda se laissa écraser contre le sol, tout en affirmant :

_Fais de ton mieux, Suu !

Inspirant ensuite un grand coup, elle ordonna :

_Que tout le monde m'écoute ! Maintenant que la cible est morte, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici ! Prenez les blessés et fichez le camp ! Tout de suite !

_Boss ? s'étonna Akame.

Se retournant à temps pour parer l'épée de Kurome, elle entendit cette dernière affirmer :

_Ah non, vous n'irez nulle part !

Pourtant, recevant soudain un coup de pied de Leone en plein ventre, elle se fit éjecter en arrière, tandis que la femme affirma :

_Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer avec toi ! Allons nous-en !

Opinant de la tête, Akame finit par se diriger vers le corps de Natsu avant de ramasser ce dernier. Elle ne savait pas s'il était, ou non, toujours en vie. Néanmoins, s'ils pouvaient encore le sauver, il n'était pas question de le laisser derrière.

Voyant Leone en faire de même avec le corps de Tatsumi, tandis que Chelsea reprit sa forme de Tatsumi pour porter Gadjeel, Narenda se mit à sourire, avant de former les yeux.

_Oui, c'est ça ! Partez !

Pourtant, sentant une paire de bras la soulever, la jeune femme eut la surprise de voir Lubbock la prendre dans ses bras.

_Mais … que fais-tu ?

_Je suis les ordres ! Assura-t-il, en courant pour rejoindre les autres ! Maintenant qu'un retrait a été annoncé, il n'est pa question de laisser l'un des autres derrière nous ! Et surtout pas toi, Boss !

Attrapé soudain par l'arrière de son manteau, il se fit soulevé par Susanoo.

_Suu ?

_Dis à Natsu et Tatsumi, que je ne les oublierais jamais ! lui demanda son ami.

Puis, sans en dire plus, il lança le duo par l'énorme trou que Natsu avait créé dans le mur.

_SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! s'écria Lubbock.

Faisant de même avec le reste du groupe, Susanoo fit évacuer ces derniers. Avant de ce dernier vers Esdeath. Expirant plus bruyamment que d'habitude, cette dernière montra que son combat contre Natsu l'avait épuisé. De ce fait, Susanoo avait toutes ses chances de la retenir suffisamment longtemps pour permettre aux autres de fuir.

Pourtant, à peine fit-il un pas en avant que des plumes tranchantes transpercèrent son corps. Grognant de frustration, il regarda Run et Wave pénétrer das la salle, pour apercevoir l'ampleur des dégâts.

_Bon sang mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

_Hé, je te reconnais toi, tu fais parti de Night Riad !

Fixant les deux nouveaux venus, Suu concentra toutes sa puissance avant d'affirmer :

Même si c'est pour retenir juste une seconde, je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour ! Après tout, rien n'est plus important que mes précieux amis !


	45. Une dure vérité pour Caruma

**Chapitre 44**

Gémissant de douleur, une personne finit par grimacer malgré le fait de dormir. Finalement, comme victime d'un cauchemar, elle se redressa d'un seul coup, et ouvrit les yeux. Une fois fait, elle expira rapidement, tandis qu'une pellicule de sueur se forma sur son front.

Inspectant ensuite le lieu où elle se trouvait, elle remarqua qu'elle était dans une pièce, semblable à une grande chambre d'hôpital.

_Où … Où suis-je ?

_Wendy !

Aussitôt, tournant son regard, la jeune enfant aperçut Wave, assit à côté d'elle sur une chaise. Ayant d'abord sursauté quand la jeune fille s'était relevée d'un bond, le garçon avait finit par lui sourire, avant de lui demander :

_Est-ce que ça va ?

_W … Wave ? Mais … je suis où, là ?

_Au palais ! lui apprit le garçon ! On t'a ramené à la capitale !

_La capitale ? Mais comment … ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

_On t'a retrouvé, il y a cinq jours de cela ! lui expliqua le garçon ! Pour être plus précis, c'est Seryu qui t'a ramené jusqu'à nous !

_Se … Seryu ? Mais où est-elle ? Et que c'est-il passé ? et … et … ?

Grimaçant soudain à cause d'un violent mal de crâne, la jeune fille posa sa main sur son front avant que Wave s'exclame :

_Rallonges-toi ! Tu étais bien mal en point quand nous t'avons trouvé ! Non seulement tu avais pris de violents coups au visage mais, en plus, les médecins ont constaté que tu étais en sous-nutrition ! Depuis quand n'as-tu pas pris un vrai repas ?

Le voyant se soucier de sa santé, sans montrer la moindre hostilité, Wendy ne put qu'être étonnée en constatant qu'il ne semblait toujours pas savoir qu'elle était une espionne de Night Raid.

« Seryu ne lui a rien dit ? »

_Wendy … pourquoi es-tu partie comme ça ? l'interrogea Wave ! Pourquoi as-tu décidé de démissionner d'un coup ? Je pensais que tu aimais être avec nous ! La preuve, tu es venue toi-même ici et tu as protégé Seryu de Night Raid !

_Protégé ?

_Oui ! Seryu nous a tout expliqué ! Elle s'était fait attaqué par Night Raid et était sur le point de se faire tuer, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives pour l'aider ! C'est grâce à toi si elle a pu s'en sortir !

« Que … c'est quoi ce mensonge ? Seryu leur a vraiment dit ça pour … me protéger ? »

_Où est-elle ? voulut savoir Wendy.

_Seryu ? Eh bien, quand elle est revenue en te transportant sur son dos, elle a fini par perdre connaissance ! Elle aussi était blessée ! Et elle s'est réveillée hier, quand nous sommes revenus au palais ! C'est ainsi qu'elle nous a tout expliqué ! Malheureusement, Koro n'a pas eu cette chance !

_Koro ?

Pointant alors un meuble, Wave lui montra un énorme bocal remplit d'un liquide rouge écarlate où baignait un étrange disque.

_C'est son noyau vital ! Il a été endommagé ici et là ! Normalement, ce flacon contient un liquide régénérateur mais, depuis cinq jours, l'état du noyau ne s'est pas du tout amélioré ! D'après le général, il est perdu à jamais !

_Et Seryu ? Où est-elle ?

_Euh … elle est partie ce matin en ville et … !

Se levant alors d'un bond, Wendy passa devant le garçon, avant de quitter la pièce.

_Hé, Wendy ! Attends … !

_Plus tard ! Je reviens, promis !

Courant ainsi, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre qui, à son grand bonheur était resté intacte. Fouillant dans sa garde-robe, elle se saisit de quelques vêtements qu'elle s'empressa de mettre avant de quitter la pièce. Courant ensuite pour se rendre dehors, la jeune fille dût cependant se stopper net, tandis qu'une personne état adossée contre un mur et semblait l'attendre. Pourtant, comparé à ses souvenirs, elle avait une partie du visage recouvert de bandages afin de cacher ses récentes brûlures.

_Contente de te revoir sur pied, Wendy !

Ne sachant pas comment réagir, l'enfant trouva finalement le réflexe de soutenir le regard de son pire cauchemar :

_Général Esdeath !

_Contente que tu te rappelles de ta supérieure ! Supérieure qui n'a pas été du tout contente d'entendre ta démission !

_Je … !

Se faisant alors saisir par le cou, la jeune fille se retrouva soulevé tandis qu'Esdeath la regarda gesticuler pour se délivrer.

_Wendy … j'avoue adorer ton caractère ! Néanmoins, je n'apprécie pas du tout les déserteurs ! Tu as décidé de démissionner de ton plein gré et ça, je ne supporte pas ! Je te rappelle tout de même que tu m'as promis un combat digne de moi ! est-ce à cause de cela que tu as décidé de prendre la fuite ? Serais-tu plus lâche que je ne le pensais ?

Sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau de son cou, Wendy eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer . N'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle finit par faire sortir un courant d'air de la paume de sa main. Anticipant cela, Esdeath n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter, mais dû néanmoins lâcher Wendy. Tombant sur les fesses, cette dernière porta aussitôt la main à son cou, tandis que son agresseur remarqua :

_Je vois que tu sais toujours te battre, Wendy ! C'est une bonne nouvelle !

Puis, tout à coup, elle se retourna et commença à s'en aller :

_Reprends ton service !

_Hein ? s'étonna Wendy.

_Normalement, si je t'avais moi-même retrouvé, je t'aurais combattu avant de t'emmener dans la salle des tortures pour t'apprendre à déserter ton poste ! Cependant, il me semble avoir compris que tu as sauvé Seryu de ton propre gré en combattant Night Raid ! De ce fait, … je veux bien passer l'éponge pour cette fois !

_Mais ... alors ?

Sortant soudain l'enveloppe de démission de Wendy, Esdeath présenta cette dernière à l'enfant, avant de la déchirer.

_Tu es une Jaeger, Wendy ! Et c'est moi, et moi seule qui décide qui s'en va ou non de l'équipe ! Ne l'oublies jamais ! Cependant, ne te crois pas pardonner pour autant ! Concernant notre combat, je t'avais dis que j'attendrais le moment venu pour te battre ! Néanmoins, dorénavant, je m'assurerais que tu t'entraînes bien plus rudement que d'habitude ! Je m'assurerais personnellement de faire de toi une grande combattante ! Et je te jure que tu vas en baver, ma petite !

S'en allant de nouveau, elle ajouta :

_Va reprendre immédiatement ton travail ! Tu as quelques semaines à rattraper !

Pourtant, elle s'arrêta de nouveau, en entendant Wendy s'écrier :

_Merci beaucoup, général !

Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Esdeath fit Wendy s'incliner derrière elle. Actuellement, Wedny n'était pas folle de joie de devoir côtoyer de nouveau le général. Néanmoins, cette dernière lui donnait l'opportunité de continuer sa mission d'espionnage. Et puis, pour Wendy, il n'était pas question d'abandonner son but de faire changer l'empire.

Si Seryu avait finalement comprit le mal qui rongeait ce dernier, elle voulait faire de même avec les autres jaegers, et leur montrer qui est le véritable mal de l'empire.

Se redressant ensuite, elle courut à toute allure vers la sortie et quitta le palais.

* * *

Courant à toute allure dans les rues de la ville, Wendy avait le plus grand mal à continuer à ce rythme.

« Mais où est-elle passée ? »

Wendy avait couru jusqu'à l'église ; puis dans les quartiers riches et les quartiers populaires avant de faire un tour dans la caserne l'armée impériale … bref, elle avait fait le tour de tous les lieux où Seryu aurait pu se rendre mais personne ne semblait l'avoir vu.

_Où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu aller ? Après ce qui vient de se passer et la perte de Koro, il n'est pas difficile de savoir qu'elle doit avoir le moral à zéro ! D'habitude, elle va toujours devant la tombe de son père, à ce moment-là ! Où est-elle donc ?

Réfléchissant encore et encore, l'enfant finit par avoir une illumination.

_Oui, il reste elle !

* * *

S'arrêtant finalement, Wendy se retrouva dans les quartiers pauvres, devant le QG de Niks. Fumant toujours une pipe, ce dernier, dès qu'il l'a vit, lui fit un salut de la main. Regardant autour d'elle, l'enfant aperçut de nombreuses autres personnes s'activer autour d'elle, sans trouver celle qu'elle cherchait.

_Euh, Niks … ! fit-elle, en avançant vers lui.

_Là-bas ! assura ce dernier, en pointant une direction du doigt ! Il y a un vieux restaurant à moitié en ruine là-bas ! C'est là-bas où elle a décidé de vivre !

_Merci beaucoup ! s'écria Wendy, en reprenant sa course.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, trouvant le restaurant en question, Wendy finit par se laisser voler dans les airs, avec un courant d'air, avant d'atterrir sur le toit du bâtiment. En un rien de temps, elle put apercevoir Caruma, en face d'elle, lui tournant le dos et assise auprès du bord, occupé à réconforté une personne qui avait la tête posé sur ses genoux.

Reconnaissant aussitôt la seconde personne, Wendy avança vers eux avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour signaler sa présence. Pourtant, à peine fit-elle un pas que Caruma assura :

_Contente de te voir en pleine forme, Wedny !

_Euh … je … bonjour Caruma ! Et … Bonjour, Seryu !

Laissant sa tête sur les genoux de Caruma, cette dernière resta simplement à contempler la ville devant elle, sans montrer le fait d'avoir entendu l'enfant lui parler. Ne sachant rien par le fait si elle était en colère ou plutôt contente de la voir, Wedny s'approcha prudemment avant de lui demander :

_Je … Puis-je m'asseoir ?

Ne lui lançant encore regard, Seryu demeura de marbre. Pourtant, finalement, elle finit par opiner de la tête pour donner son approbation. Distinguant son geste, Wedny prit aussitôt place non loin de Caruma.

Néanmoins, durant quelques minutes, il n'eut aucun bruit. Seryu resta allongée ; Caruma ne fit que caresser les cheveux de cette dernière et Wendy demeura assise et fit bouger ses doigts sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

Puis, enfin, elle prit son courage à deux mains, avant de demander :

_Seryu, est-ce que tu me détestes ?

Aussitôt, Caruma cessa son geste, tandis que Seryu ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Mais, cette fois-ci elle répondit aussitôt :

_Je n'en ais aucune idée ! À vrai dire, je ne sais même plus qui aimer ou détester !

Il y eut un nouveau silence, avant que Seryu ne demande :

_Wendy, est-ce vrai que le capitaine Ogre et Stylish étaient de mauvaises personnes ?

_Seryu, je te le jure sur ma vie ! Après ce que tu viens de découvrir sur moi, je peux comprendre que tu refuses de me faire confiance mais … je t'assure de te dire la vérité ! Ces personnes ne t'aimaient pas en tant qu'amis ! Ils étaient avec toi parce que tu étais un parfait outil pour eux ! Rien de plus ! Et beaucoup d'autres personnes ont fait la même chose !

_Et toi alors ? Pourquoi es-tu resté avec moi ? Tu voulais m'utiliser aussi ?

S'apprêtant à lui répondre aussitôt un '' non '', Wendy hésita, avant de finalement avouer :

_Oui ! Pour être honnête avec toi, lorsque je t'ai demandé de me prendre en tant qu'assistante, je m'étais servi de toi pour entrer plus facilement dans l'armée ! Et puis, ensuite, je suis restée pour une autre raison !

_Laquelle ?

_J'ai découvert que je n'étais pas celle qui avait besoin d'aide ! Seryu, c'était toi qui souffrait !

_Je … souffrais ?

_Oui ! Tu faisais du mal aux gens, tout en pensant faire le bien ! De ce fait, je savais très bien que tu ne comprenais pas le comportement des gens apeurés, vis à vis de toi ! C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de t'aider, en échange de ce que tu as fait pour moi !

_Et regrettes-tu de l'avoir fait ?

_Pourquoi le regretterais-je ? Seryu, tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué toi-même mais, tu as changé !

_Tu parles ! Si ça se trouve, au fond de moi, j'aime juste tuer les gens !

_Ce n'est pas vrai, Seryu ! Si c'était le cas, jamais tu n'aurais autant fais d'efforts pour aider les personnes démunies, après t'être rendu compte qu'ils mourraient de faim ! Et en les aidant, je t'ai toujours vu afficher un large sourire quand tu constatais que tu faisais le bien ! Seryu, tu es fait pour faire respecter la justice ! Cependant, tu es tombé sur de mauvaises personnes qui t'ont influencé sur la voie du mal !

_Et les autres, alors ? Les Jaegers sont-ils méchants ou gentils ?

_Eux, c'est différent ! Bols avait peut-être tué des centaines de personnes, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il l'a fait pour protéger sa famille ! Malgré ses crimes, il avait un cœur en or ! Pour Run et Wave, je ne sais pas toujours pourquoi ils ont rejoint notre équipe mais, je sais que ce ne sont pas pour de mauvaises raisons ! Tout comme toi, ils pensent faire le bien en restant avec nous ! Elle est un peu obsédé par sa sœur, à cause de son passé, il n'en reste pas moins que Kurome à un bon fond ! Si Bols était en vie, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour vous guidez tous les cinq, jusqu'aux rangs de Night Raid ! Nous partageons le même but !

_Et pour le général, alors ?

_Esdeath ? Eh bien … , elle sait ce qui se passe et est en partie responsable du mal qui ronge l'empire !

_Elle aussi m'utilise ?

_Euh … je … en vérité, même si elle est mauvaise, je pense qu'elle nous apprécie vraiment !

Opinant de la tête, Seryu finit ensuite par glousser lugubrement, avant de remarquer :

_J'ai vraiment le don d'attirer toutes les mauvaises personnes !

La serrant alors contre sa poitrine, Caruma rétorqua :

_Si ça te rassure, moi je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne ! Je t'aime comme tu es !

L'entendant, Seryu se mit à fixer son regard pour y voir de la sincérité, tandis que Wendy rougit quelque peu, en comprenant le sens des paroles de Caruma. Regardant ensuite son cou, elle remarqua l'écharpe de Seryu que Caruma portait maintenant en permanence, n'allant nulle part sans l'avoir autour du cou.

« Cette fille … se pourrait-il que … Seryu et elle soient … ? »

Des bruits de pas se firent soudain entendre en contre-bas. Courant à toute allure, une jeune femme ne portant qu'un semblant de tunique blanche semblait fuir un danger. Sur son corps, de multiples coupures pouvaient être vus, tandis qu'elle saignait abondamment.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna Seryu, en relevant enfin sa tête.

_Lindy ? s'écria Caruma, en semblant la reconnaître.

Morte de fatigue, l'inconnue finit par s'écrouler au sol. Voyant cela, Wendy se laissa tomber du toit et se précipita à son secours. Commençant à la guérir, elle entendit la personne murmurer :

_Tous des méchants … ils veulent nous tuer … nourriture mauvaise !

_Calmes-toi ! Laisses moi te soigner !

Arrivant à leur tour, Seryu et Caruma citèrent le restaurant pour se retrouver à côté des deux filles. S'accroupissant, Caruma s'écria :

_Lindy ! Où étais-tu passé ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Cela fait près d'une semaine que tu as disparu !

Semblant la reconnaître, la dénommée Lindy tendit le bras vers elle et put attraper son épaule avant de la tirer vers elle, afin de lui dire :

_Ils … ils les ont tous tués, tous ! Ils ne nous aiment pas … ils nous mangent !

_Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?

_Quartier des stockages ! marmonna Lindy, en fermant soudain ses yeux ! Entrepôt 32 !

Laissant sa tête tomber contre le sol, elle perdit connaissance. Tentant de la soigner le mieux qu'elle put, Wendy finit par affirmer :

_Ma magie ne suffira pas ! Il faut recoudre l'ensemble de ses blessures afin d'empêcher davantage de sang d'en sortir !

La prenant alors dans ses bras, Seryu s'écria :

_On va la confier à Niks et aux autres ! Je vais leur donner un peu d'agent pour qu'ils puissent l'emmener voir un médecin ! Nous, on va à l'endroit qu'elle vient de dire ! Le quartier des stockages est l'endroit où une grosse partie des provisions de la ville est stocké ! C'est réparti dans différents entrepôts sauf que le 32 a été abandonné depuis quelques années !

_Que vient faire cette fille avec ça ? voulut savoir Wedny.

_Les disparitions ! affirma Caruma.

_Les disparitions ?

_Oui ! Vous vous rappelez de ce que Niks vous avait dit lorsque vous êtes venu vers nous pour trouver Kalgon ? Des centaines de pauvres ont subitement disparu durant ces derniers morts ! Pour beaucoup, ils ont juste quitté la capitale pour trouver une meilleure vie ailleurs ! Mais, pour d'autres, ils se sont fait kidnapper pour une certaine raison ! Cela fait plus d'une semaine que Lindy avait disparu et aujourd'hui, elle apparaît ici, blessé ! Pour moi, ce n'est pas un hasard !

_Quelqu'un enlève ces personnes ; les emmène dans cet entrepôt abandonné et les tue ! comprit Wendy.

Se tournant alors vers Seryu, elle s'écria :

_Seryu, je ne sais pas si tu me fais toujours confiance mais, encore une fois, nous sommes obligés de nous battre ensemble et … !

La tapant dans le dos, Seryu la fit taire, avant d'affirmer :

_S'il s'agit d'aider des gens, je ferais une croix sur qui tu es vraiment ! Et puis, je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Je ne te déteste pas !

_Merci, Seryu !

_Prête à faire respecter la véritable justice ? l'interrogea Seryu, en levant son bras en l'air.

_Quand tu veux !

* * *

Passant sa tête par -dessus un petit muret, Seryu fixa un vaste bâtiment en face d'elle.

_C'est ici ! C'est l'entrepôt 32 !

Le fixant à son tour, Wendy fit aussitôt la grimace :

_Je confirme ! Ça sent l'odeur du sang !

_Des personnes armées sont peut-être à l'intérieur ! Méfions-nous ! Ah, et une dernière chose !

Se tournant alors, elle regarda la troisième personne qui composait leur trio :

_Que fais-tu ici, Caruma ?

_Je suis venue pour vous aider, bien sûr ! assura la jeune femme ! Tu n'as plus Koro avec toi !

Secouant soudain ses bras, elle fit sortir deux dagues de ses manches, avant de faire tourner ces dernières avec ses doigts.

_Laisses-moi t'assister !

_Je croyais que tu m'avais dis que tu ne savais pas te battre !

_J'ai dit que je ne faisais jamais de mal aux gens durant mes vols ! Nuance ! Et puis, je connais un passage qui nous permettra d'y entrer sans se faire repérer !

Et sans attendre l'avis des deux autres filles, elle commença à contourner l'ensemble de l'entrepôt. Se retrouvant à l'arrière de ce dernier, elle escalada ensuite une gouttière pour se retrouver à la hauteur d'une bouche d'aération. Ouvrant cette dernière sans problème, elle s'y glissa ensuite, avant de faire signe au duo de la suivre.

_Elle ferait une parfaite ninja ! affirma Wendy.

_Moi, je me demande surtout ce qu'elle a bien pu faire avant pour connaître ce passage ! soupira Seryu ! Combien de vols a -t-elle effectué en tout, bon sang ?

Aidé par un vent de Wendy, elle se fit propulsé vers la bouche d'aération, avant que Wendy en face. Rampant ainsi dans les conduits, les trois filles continuèrent leur progression, tout en demeurant discrète. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, Seryu se cogna contre Caruma qui s'était tout à coup arrêté.

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_C'est étrange ! Il n'y a aucun bruit ! Si quelqu'un séquestrait vraiment des gens ici, on entendrait au moins quelque chose !

Plaquant quant à elle, ses mains devant son nez, Wendy rétorqua :

_Non, il se passe vraiment quelque chose ici ! Ça sent de plus en plus le sang ! C'est dégoûtant !

Reprenant donc leur chemin, les trois filles arrivèrent finalement à la fin du conduit. Retirant ce la plaque de ce dernier sans faire le moindre bruit, Caruma fut la première à inspecter la salle obscure qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

_Rien à l'horizon ! assura-t-elle, en sautant hors du conduit.

_On reste concentré ! s'écria Seryu, en l'imitant ! Koro, numéro … !

Secouant soudain sa tête, elle se demanda :

_Non, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Koro n'est même pas là !

Atterrissant près des deux filles avec plus de difficulté, Wendy grimaçait de dégoût tandis que l'odeur était devenue encore plus forte.

_On est proche !

Sentant un petit vent glacé, Seryu voulut savoir :

_C'est normal ce froid ?

_On est peut-être dans une chambre froide !

_Dans un bâtiment comme celui-ci, cela ferait belle lurette que la climatisation aurait dû être arrêté !

Tâtonnant le mur, Caruma longea ce dernier jusqu'à ce que ses doigts touchent un interrupteur. Priant aussitôt dieu pour que l'électricité soit toujours présent, elle appuya dessus, pour aussitôt se mettre à crier de choix, tandis que la pièce s'illumina.

Pourtant, en une seconde à peine, son sourire disparut, tandis que son regard ne montra que de l'étonnement et du dégoût, comme celui de Wendy. Marchant, quant à elle, vers le centre de la pièce, Seryu inspecta cette dernière avant de demander :

_Non, mais c'est quoi cette blague ? Que s'est-il passé ici ?

Des cadavres humains. Par centaine. Allongé sur des tables ou accroché à des crochets, tous avaient les membres et la tête coupé, tandis que seule leur abdomen était suspendu, tel du bétail à l'abattoir.

_Que … ? Que … ? s'étonna Wendy, en ayant l'impression de revoir ce qu'elle avait vécu dans le manoir d'Aria ! C'est quoi tout ça ?

Silencieuse, Caruma avança alors vers un tonneau remplit de têtes décapitées. Malgré le dégoût que cette scène pouvait offrir, elle finit par se saisir de l'une d'elle, avant de sentir une larme couler sur sa joue :

_Yoku ! Sazuko ! Amiry !

Caruma le savait désormais. Tous les personnes démunis qui avaient disparu durant ces derniers mois n'ont pas quitté la capitale pour trouver une meilleure vie ailleurs. Ils ont été tous tué ici.

Comprenant cela, la jeune fille finit par tomber à genoux au sol, et commença à sangloter la mort de plusieurs personnes qu'elle avait côtoyé durant des années.

_Caruma … ! fit Wendy, en faisant un pas vers elle.

La doublant soudain, Seryu la dépassa avant de se tenir face à Caruma. Agrippant ses bra,s elle força cette dernière à se relever, avant de lui affirmer :

_Nous n'avons pas le temps de pleurer, Caruma ! Il faut aider les autres !

_Les … Les autres ?

_Oui ! Il y a peut-être des survivants, enfermés quelque part, dans cet entrepôt ! Il faut à tout pris les trouver !

Serrant alors les dents, Caruma secoua sa tête pour faire '' non '', avant d'affirmer :

_Je ne veux pas aller plus loin ! Je ne peux plus continuer ! Je … je ne veux pas voir les cadavres de mes autres amis !

Aussitôt, les deux mains de Seryu se plaquèrent sur ses joues, et forcèrent son regard à se diriger vers Seryu.

_C'est quoi cette histoire de '' Je ne peux plus continuer '' ? t'es une battante, oui ou non ? T'as survécu à notre assaut sur cette forteresse et tu as même eut le culot de m'aider ! Tu es venu nous voir pour nous demander de l'aide, à tes risques et périls, pour ensuite nous aider à combattre Kalgon ! Cela fait des années que tu commets bon nombre de vols tout en risquant de terminer en prison, faisant de l'armée ton pire ennemi ! Et là, tu veux abandonner ? Caruma, ne sois pas ridicule ! Si quelques-uns de tes amis sont vivants, tu dois nous aider à les retrouver !

Continuant à sangloter, Caruma finit par opiner de la tête. Mais à peine Seryu eut d'elle le temps de la relâcher qu'une voix affirma :

_Malheureusement, une purge a été effectué ce matin même ! Dommage pour vous, mais vous êtes en retard !

Les trois filles se tournèrent aussitôt vers une silhouette qui avançait vers elle, accompagné de bon nombres de gardes du corps et autres, armés jusqu'aux dents. Continuant d'avancer, il dévoila sans mal son identité, qui n'eut d'autre résultat que de surprendre les trois filles :

_Toi ?

_Seryu et Wendy des Jaegers, cela faisait un bail ! ricana le nouveau venu ! Et la troisième a un visage qui m'est familier ! Ah oui, sûrement l'une de ces pauvres petites personnes sans un sous que j'ai eu la bonté de nourrir ! Ha ha, la bonne blague !

_Dodoria ( chapitre 32 ) ! rugit Wendy.

_Hé oui, c'est bien moi ! ricana le noble ! Le bon '' samaritain '', toujours prêt à dépenser son argent pour donner de la nourriture aux pauvres ! Ou, du moins, afin de les amadouer et les faire venir ici !

_C'est … c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea Seryu, en affichant un sourire niais sur son visage ! Mr Dodoria ! Si je vous ais demandé de l'aide, c'est uniquement pour nourrir les pauvres ! Alors pourquoi ?

_En fait, c'est très simple ! affirma le noble, en conservant son sourire ! Voyez-vous, nous, les nobles, nous sommes dégoûtés par une race d'humains : les pauvres ! Nous, les riches, nous représentons l'homme parfait, tandis que toute cette vermine qui vivent dans les rues macabres de la vie ne représente que la race inférieure ! L'ensemble des humains qui ne devrait même pas existé ! De ce fait, une partie des grands nobles est prête à tout pour vivre dans une ville où cette vermine soit exterminée ! Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

Voyant les trois filles conservés le silence, il explosa de rire :

_Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ? C'est facile à comprendre ! Les grands nobles de la ville m'offrent beaucoup d'argent pour que je tue toutes ces personnes ! Et pour les faire venir jusqu'ici, je n'ai qu'à leur faire avaler de petites quantités de drogues, mis dans leur nourriture, qui les hypnotise petit à petit ! Quand ils entrent ici, aucun d'entre eux ne se doute du fait qu'ils entrent dans mon abattoir !

_Mais, pourquoi ici ? l'interrogea Wedny ! Pourquoi entreposer tous ces corps ici ? Les tuer en dehors de la capitale serait plus discret, non ?

_Oui, peut-être ! Mais tu sais, je déteste une chose : dépenser mon argent pour les pauvres ! Il n'était quand même pas question que j'achète de la nourriture pour eux !

_Quoi ? s'étonna Seryu ! Et toute cette viande dans vos marmites, d'où est-ce qu'elle provenait ?

Les yeux alors écarquillés, elle regarda tout autour d'elle, pour voir les cadavres qui l'entourait.

_La viande … c'était les cadavres de ces gens ?

Entendant cela, Caruma plaqua aussitôt ses mains devant sa bouche, avant de se figer d'horreur. Voyant son geste, Dodoria lui demanda :

_Quel est le problème ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu avais l'air de te régaler à chaque fois qu'un repas t'était donné ! Au moins, cela prouvait que tu aimais beaucoup tes amis … jusqu'au point de les dévorer !

Tremblant alors d'effroi, Caruma bégaya :

_J'ai … J'ai mangé … mes amis ?

_Oui ! C'est tout à fait ça !

Se rappelant de sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait goûté à l'un des plats, Wendy ne put que serrer le poing en comprenant qu'il disait la vérité. Qui plus ait, les disparitions avaient commencé juste après que Seryu lui avait demandé de l'aide, ce qui faisait tout concorder.

« Cet homme … c'est un monstre ! »

_Voyez au moins le bon côté de la chose ! Grâce à leur '' sacrifice '', tous ces gens ont pu au moins vous apporter un moment de réconfort en remplissant vos estomacs ! Leur pitoyable vie aura au moins eut un minimum de sens !

Passant alors de l'effroi à de la colère, le visage de Caruma fut transformé par la rage. Prenant ses deux dagues, elle effectua un sprint vers Dododria en n'ayant que l'envie de le tuer.

_Tu vas le payer ! Je vais te buter !

_Ridicule ! fit Dodoria, en claquant des doigts.

Aussitôt, deux hommes firent un pas en avant avant de pointer Caruma avec leurs armes à feux. Aveuglée par la colère, cette dernière ne les vit qu'à l'instant où ils tirèrent.

_Hein ?

_Caruma ! s'écria Wendy.

Percutant leurs cibles, les balles s'enfoncèrent dans un corps. Pourtant, au lieu de toucher de la chair. Ils ne firent que ricocher contre du métal.

Reculant de peur, Caruma aperçut Seryu jutse devant elle, les bras en croix, se servant de ces derniers comme boucliers pour se protéger des balles.

_Seryu ?

Serrant ses dents au point de les fissurer, Seryu ne pouvait que se rappeler des quelques bols de nourriture que Dodoria lui avait offert et qu'elle avait mangé avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Sans le vouloir, elle-même avait mangé de la viande humaine. Et ça, jamais elle n'aurait pu le pardonner à Dodoria. À vrai dire, elle était en rage contre ce dernier à cause de sa trahison. Pourtant, ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut la phrase suivante :

_Celui qui touche à Caruma, je le massacre !

_Haha ! Et que pensez-vous faire contre nous ? Vous faites peut-être parti des Jaegers, il n'en reste pas moins que tu as perdu ton teigu tandis que ta copine n'en a même pas ! Vous ne ferez pas le poids face à mes hommes !

_Avoir ou pas un teigu ne fait aucune différence !

Tout le monde regarda alors Wendy qui s'avança vers Dodoria, tandis queses cheveux passèrent au rose.

_Les sentiments les émotions la volonté le courage ses amis … voilà ce qui fait réellement gagner un combat !

Aussitôt, un effroyable coup de vent se fit sentir dans toutes la salle, faisant balancer les crochets et reculer les hommes de Dodoria.

_Justice ou pas justice, je vais vous faire payer vos crimes ! T'es prête Seryu ?

Sortant alors deux armes à feux, cette dernière affirma :

_C'est quand tu veux !


	46. Une histoire du passé

**Chapitre 45**

Entendant des cris de douleur, tandis que des flots de sang coulèrent ici et là, Dodoria ne put que reculer d'effroi, tandis que ses hommes tombèrent comme des mouches.

Voulant viser les filles en face d'eux, ils finirent par sentir leurs pieds quitter le sol à cause des attaques de Wendy. S'envolant ainsi, ils furent impuissants face aux tirs de Seryu qui n'eut aucune hésitation à leur tirer dessus.

En quelques minutes à peine, l'ensemble des gardes se firent massacrer par les deux filles, au point que seul Dodoria était toujours debout.

Apeuré par cela, l'homme fit aussitôt demi-tour, pour s'enfuir. Mais à peine fit-il ce geste, que l'extrémité d'une dague perfora son épaule. Criant de douleur, il fixa Caruma avec horreur tandis que la jeune fille était maintenant juste devant lui.

_Tu as tué mes amis ! Et tu as nourris les autres avec leur chair ! cracha-t-elle ! Saches que jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner !

Tombant alors en arrière, tout en tenant son épaule blessé, l'homme commença à ramper en arrière sur le sol. Cependant, il fut obligé de s'arrêter quand son dos rencontra un obstacle. Regardant derrière, il gémit de peur en voyant Wendy et Seryu à quelques centimètres de lui.

_On te donne le choix ! affirma Seryu, avec les armes braquées sur lui ! Caruma te transperce le torse ou je te tire une balle en pleine tête !

Tremblant alors, l'homme tenta de trouver une échappatoire. Pourtant, rien ne pouvait le sauver. Tous ces hommes étaient maintenant à terre. Et quand son regard tomba sur Wendy, il vit cette dernière baisser son regard, montrant qu'elle n'allait pas intervenir. Il avait commis trop de mauvais actes pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour lui. Et puis, lorsqu'elle avait montré de la pitié, pour Kalgon, cela avait faillit la tuer.

Dorénavant, elle savait que ce genre de personnes ne montrerait le moindre signe de regret pour ses actes.

_Pi … Pitié ! Attendez, je vous donnerais de l'argent ! Beaucoup d'argent ! Laissez-moi quitter cette ville et vous ne me verrez plus ! Promis !

Comme seule réponse, Seryu commença à le viser avec plus d'attention pour tirer une balle en plein cervelle. Constatant qu'elle allait tirer, l'homme s'écria aussitôt :

_Attends ! Si tu m'épargnes, je te dirais tout ce que je sais !

_Hein ? De quoi parles-tu ?

_Je sais qui a tué ton père ! affirma l'homme.

Aussitôt, le temps fut comme figé dans la salle. Ayant complètement oublié qui se tenait à ses pieds, Seryu avait baissé son arme sans s'en rendre compte, avant de lui demander :

_Mon père ? Tu sais qui l'a tué ?

Voyant qu'il venait de réussir à capter son attention, Dodoria affirma :

_Oui, c'est la vérité ! Laisses moi partir et je te dirais tout !

_Ne l'écoutes pas ! rugit Caruma ! Il essaye de te manipuler !

_Non, je t'assure que je te dirais la vérité !

Mais, aussitôt, l'arme de Seryu toucha son front, tandis qu'elle ordonna :

_Parles ! Qui est le type qui a tué mon père ?

_C'est Ogre ! s'écria Dodoria ! Le capitaine Ogre !

Nouveau silence dans la salle. Pour le coup, alors qu'elle voulait dire à Seryu de ne pas écouter les paroles de cet homme, Wendy décida de le laisser faire, ne sachant pas du tout s'il disait la vérité ou non.

_Le capitaine … Ogre ?

_Oui ! Pour tout t'expliquer, Ogre travaillait pour moi avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer ! J'avais quelque fois des problèmes à régler et je faisais appel à lui pour me protéger ! Néanmoins, j'avais peur qu'il finisse par me trahir, à un moment donné ! Donc, quelque fois, je l'ai fais venir chez moi et je lui ais donné de l'alcool avec de la drogue à l'intérieur ! Une fois qu'il était bien saoul, il me suffisait juste de lui poser des questions sur des petites affaires malhonnêtes, pour pouvoir lui faire du chantage, au cas où ! Et un soir, alors que je voulais en savoir plus sur son passé, il m'a tout raconté sur ce qu'il avait fait !

L'écoutant avec la plus grande attention, Seryu lui ordonna :

_Abrèges ! Pourquoi a-t-il tué mon père ?

_Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire ! Mais d'après ce que je sais, tous les deux avaient fait l'armée ensemble ! À l'époque, Ogre était un soldat ayant une plus forte corpulence que ton père une meilleure maîtrise des armes et même de meilleurs réflexes ! En bref, il le surpassait durant un combat ! Néanmoins, ton père avait quelque chose qu'Ogre n'avait pas : la connaissance de la justice ! Ton père n'était peut-être pas le soldat le plus fort qu'il soit, il avait déjà un fort sens de ce qu'était le bien et le mal et détestait l'oppression ! Comparé à Ogre, il sympathisait facilement avec ses camarades et était honnête avec n'importe qui ! Et c'est grâce à cela qu'il fut promu capitaine tandis qu'Ogre se retrouva avec le poste de vice-capitaine ! Et ça, il n'a pas pu le supporter !

_Et c'est pour cela qu'il l'a tué ?

_Euh … oui !

_Seryu, il peut mentir sur le sujet ! affirma Caruma ! Il peut très bien avoir inventé toute l'histoire !

_Non, je ne mens pas ! En tout, ils étaient cinq ! Je ne connais pas le nom des quatre autres, par contre !

_Donc, tu ne m'aie d'aucune utilité ! comprit Seryu, en commençant à presser le gâchette.

_Euh … je … si, je sais ! Ogre donnait un surnom à l'un d'eux ! Il me parlait quelque fois d'un gars qu'il surnommait '' têtard '' !

« Têtard ? s'étonna Wendy, tandis que ce surnom lui disait quelque chose. »

_Qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que tu dis la vérité ? voulut savoir Seryu.

_Il m'avait dit autre chose ! Tout plein de trucs sur toi ! En vrai, il ne t'aimait pas ! Ou plutôt tu le décevais constamment !

_Comment ça, je le décevais ?

_Quand il t'avait pris sur son aile, il pensait faire de toi une personne qui pourrait le remplacer plus tard ! Quelqu'un qui pourrait sauvegarder son business ! En gros aider les nobles pour des sombres affaires et se faire graisser la patte ! Néanmoins, au fur et à mesure du temps, il a très vite compris que cela serait impossible à cause de ton obsession pour ce que tu appelles la justice ! Tu ne fais pas vraiment faire la différence et le mal ! Mais Ogre savait que jamais personne ne pourrait t'acheter avec de l'argent et que allait finir par faire couler son business ! C'est pour cela qu'il avait fini par cesser de vouloir te garder avec lui ! Finalement, pour pouvoir se débarrasser de toi, il pensait avoir trouvé une bonne manière : te confier un teigu !

_Koro ? s'étonna Seryu.

_En effet ! Avant toi, ce teigu avait tué une bonne dizaine de soldats qui avait voulu le posséder, sans aucune réussite ! Ogre avait même essayé, et cela s'est conclu par la perte de son œil ! Afin de te tuer, il t'a conseillé d'avoir Koro pour que ce dernier te tue ! Néanmoins, jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce teigu indomptable aurait fini par se laisser câliner dans tes bras ! Ce teigu est connu pour suivre une personne ayant un puissant désir ! Une envie sans pareille de réaliser quelque chose ! En fin de compte, sans le vouloir, ton envie de faire respecter la justice t'a sauvé la vie !

Entendant tout cela, Seryu se mit à trembler, tandis que Caruma et Wendy purent la voir commencer à sangloter. En fin de compte, Seryu commençait à comprendre que tout ce que lui avais dit Wendy était vrai.

_Celui qui a tué mon père, ce n'était pas un révolutionnaire ? C'était un membre de l'armée ? Mais alors … Mais alors … qui est le méchant de l'empire ?

Se tournant alors vers Wendy, Seryu voulut savoir :

_Wendy … Night Raid est en fait … le bien ?

_Seryu, je te l'ais toujours dit ! Night Raid tue toutes les personnes qui commettent des meurtres ! Et ce type aurait été aussi tué dès qu'ils auraient eut vent de ses crimes !

_Trop tard ! affirma Caruma, en s'approchant de Dodoria ! Désolé pour Night Raid, mais je compte bien me faire ce type !

_Non ! l'arrêta Wedny, en s'avançant à son tour vers Dodoria ! Il sait trop de choses pour qu'on le laisse mourir !

_Quoi ?

S'accroupissant alors face à Dodoria, Wendy l'interrogea :

_Tu dis que tu sais beaucoup de choses sur le passé d'Ogre ! Est-ce la même chose pour ses clients ?

_Oui … oui ! J'ai écris chacun des noms qu'il m'a donné ainsi que la raison pour laquelle il les a aidé !

_Dans ce cas, tu vas tout nous dire ! lui assura Wedny ! Et ensuite, nous nous occuperons de tout ce beau petit monde !

_Pas d'accord ! rugit Caruma ! Ce type, je refuse de le laisser en vie !

_Caruma ! Il n'y a pas que cette pourriture qui est fautive, dans cette affaire ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Je m'assurerais qu'il donne aussi les noms des nobles qui l'ont payé pour commettre tous ces crimes ! Pas un seul ne nous échappera ! Ils finiront tous en prison, je te le garantis !

Entendant cela, la jeune femme tourna la tête sur le côté, tout en serrant les dents, montrant qu'elle avait du mal à conserver sa rage. Pourtant, finalement, elle affirma :

_Ouais, tu as raison ! Si je le tue tout de suite, toutes ces pourritures de nobles engageront d'autres personnes pour continuer de nous exterminer ! J'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis, mais il n'est pas question de perdre le reste !

Constatant qu'elle comprenait ses paroles, Wendy se tourna ensuite vers Seryu, pour la voir immobile, le regard perdu.

_Seryu, je … !

_Combien … ? voulut savoir Seryu ! Combien de personnes ais-je tué en pensant venger mon père ?

Tombant à genoux, elle plaqua ses mains devant ses yeux, tandis qu'elle éclata en sanglots :

_J'ai trahis mon père ! Je suis un monstre !

Pourtant, elle finit par se taire, tout en sentant les bras de Wendy s'entourer autour de ses épaules.

_Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Juste un enfant perdu et qui a été sans cesse manipulé par de véritables monstres ! Seryu, maintenant que tu as ouvert les yeux, il est temps pour toi de changer ! Je voudrais que tu m'aides ! Que tu m'aides à faire changer l'empire ! Avec les noms que ce type va nous donner, nous arrêterons assez de personnes pour faire changer les choses et ça ne sera qu'un début ! Abandonnes l'idée de vouloir traquer Night Raid et aides moi !

Reculant quelque peu de Seryu, elle finit par lui tendre la main, avant de lui demander :

_Seryu, veux-tu m'aider, même si je suis ton ennemie ?

La fixant alors, Seryu tenta d'arrêter de pleurer, tandis qu'elle affirma :

_Tu … Tu … Tu n'es pas mon ennemie ! Tu ne l'as jamais été ! En fin de compte, c'est moi qui a été aveugle tout ce temps ! Wendy, … je suis désolée ! Désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru !

_C'est oublié ! lui assura l'enfant ! Nous continuerons à travailler en tant que Jaegers ! Nous détruirons le mal de l'intérieur et nous montrerons à Wave et aux autres qui sont les mécréants ! Et grâce à cela, Night Raid pourra vaincre !

* * *

Une demie-heure, plus tard, après avoir remis Dodoria aux autorités, Caruma aperçut Wedny et Seryu discuter entre elles sur leur façon de procédé, les voyant faire, elle ne put que se rendre compte qu'elle était de trop.

Depuis que Wedny était revenue, Seryu ne semblait n'avoir de yeux que pour elle. De ce fait, se forçant à sourire, elle s'écria :

_Grâce à vous, nous pourrons de nouveau vivre sans la crainte de nous faire tuer ! Encore une fois, merci à vous ! Je vais de ce pas annoncer la nouvelle aux autres ! De ce fait, à la prochaine !

Pourtant, ayant à peine le temps de se retourner, elle finit par sentir Seryu lui saisir le bras, tout en rétorquant :

_Ouh là ! Pas si vite ! Caruma, depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé un véritable repas ? Et depuis quand n'as-tu pas profité d'un vrai bain ?

_Hein ? Que veux-tu dire ?

_Viens avec moi ! Avec ce que tu viens d'apprendre, je crois que tu as besoin de quelque chose pour te remonter les idées ! Viens au palais !

_Quoi ? Au palais ? Moi ? Mais tu es folle ? T'as vu ma tête et mes vêtements ? Je sens la pauvreté à des kilomètres !

_Tu es un allié des Jaegers et cela suffira à te faire rentrer ! lui assura Seryu, en la tirant pour la forcer à la suivre.

Pourtant, s'arrêtant aussitôt, elle vit Wendy rester à sa place.

_Tu viens, Wendy ?

_J'ai une course à faire ! lui apprit l'enfant ! Je reviendrai tout à l'heure !

N'ayant pas oublié son récent d'épart, Seryu demeura sceptique :

_Tu reviendras vraiment ?

_Oui ! assura-t-elle ! Et je resterais avec les Jaegers jusqu'à ce que je deviendrais général ! Je te le jure !

Ne voyant que de la sincérité dans son regard, Seryu opina de la tête, avant de courir avec Caruma. Et une fois le duo partit, Wendy se tourna dans une autre direction pour se rendre vers la caserne de l'armée impériale. Pour elle, il était temps de rendre visite au '' têtard '' dont parlait Dodoria.

_Teru ! murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Ayant finit de remplir plusieurs formulaires, le vice capitaine Teru était en train de remplir un verre de whisky qu'il but ensuite d'une traite.

_Ha ha ! Je ne sais pas qui est l'idiot qui a dit que l'alcool était le mal mais, en tout cas, il n'a jamais quitté quelque chose d'aussi exquis que ça !

S'apprêtant à se resservir un verre, il sursauta soudain de peur, en apercevant la silhouette de Wendy passer par la fenêtre. Criant de peur, il fit basculer sa chaise sur le côté, tombant ainsi à terre.

_Vice capitaine ! fit Wendy, en s'approchant de son bureau.

_Non, mais c'est quoi cette manie que vous avez, les jeunes, de passer par la fenêtre ? rugit l'homme, en se remettant debout ! Les portes, ça sert à quoi ?

Finissant par se rasseoir, il demanda ensuite :

_Bon, ta visite, c'est pour quoi ? As-tu réussis à réintégrer l'armée ?

_Oui !

_Eh bien, bonne nouvelle ! Allez, fêtons cela avec un verre !

_Je ne suis pas venue pour vous parler de ça et encore moins pour boire ! Je suis venue pour parler du père de Seryu !

S'apprêtant à remplir de nouveau son verre, Teru s'immobilisa avant de faire tomber le liquide tout autour de son verre.

_Le … Le …. Qui ?

_Je suis au courant de tout ! Quelqu'un vient de nous apprendre qu'Ogre avait tué cet homme pour avoir sa place de capitaine ! Est-ce vrai ?

_Eh bien …, de la part de ce salaud, cela ne m'étonne pas ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ça ? Je n'étais même pas au courant de ça !

_'' Têtard '', ça vous dit quelque chose ? C'est bien le surnom qu'Ogre vous a donné, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, à ce qu'il paraît, lors de son meurtre, Ogre avait appelé un complice ainsi !

_Je … Je … je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! Ogre a dû appelé un autre gars ainsi afin de l'insulter !

_Ne me faites pas rire ! Quand on y réfléchit bien, tout concorde ! À l'époque, Ogre était vice-capitaine et vous, son bras droit, non ? En gros, si Ogre devenait capitaine, vous étiez certain d'être promu au titre de vice-capitaine ! N'aie-je pas raison ?

Voyant qu'il détournait son regard, Wendy assista :

_Avouez, vous avez aidé Ogre a tué le père de Seryu pour avoir un poste plus élevé, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je … Je n'ai tué personne ! rétorqua Teru ! Même pas ma cible !

_Votre cible ?

_Oui ! La preuve, Seryu est toujours vivante !

_Seryu ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

Gardant le silence, Teru finit par mettre sa tête dans ses mains avant de soupirer :

_Oh, et puis zut ! Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai parlé de l'ancien capitaine qui s'est fait tuer, lui et sa famille à cause du fait de fourrer son nez un peu partout dans des affaires louches, impliquant des nobles ?

_Oui, et alors ?

_Cet homme, c'était le père de Seryu !

_Quoi ? Mais elle m'avait dit que …

_Qu'il était mort sur le champs de bataille ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il n'a même participé à aucune guerre ! Il est mort tout juste deux semaines après avoir été promu ! Il venait tout juste de sortir de l'école militaire !

_Mais alors pourquoi Seryu m'a -t-elle raconté ça ?

_Parce qu'elle le croit vraiment ! affirma l'homme, en ouvrant alors un tiroir de son bureau.

Sortant un appareil semblable à un appareil photo, il avoua :

_C'est Memorix, mon teigu !

_Memorix ?

_Oui ! Si je prends le visage d'une personne en photo avec cette appareil, il fait apparaître divers pellicules montrant les souvenirs de cette personne ! Avec lui, je peux voir les souvenirs de n'importe qui et même les modifier !

_Donc, vous … ?

_Oui ! Nous étions cinq en tout ! Avec Ogre, chacun d'entre nous devions tuer un membre de la famille du Capitaine Netomeru, le père de Seryu ! Moi, j'étais chargé de tuer cette dernière ! Mais, je n'en fus pas capable ! Bien sûr, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour avoir un poste haut placé, mais, tué une fillette de cinq ans m'était impossible ! À la place, je l'ai assommé et persuadé Ogre de l'épargner ! Au final, il a conçu un plan tordu : déshonorer la mémoire du capitaine Netomeru en transformant Seryu en un véritable monstre dépourvue de sentiments humains ! Et j'ai modifié sa mémoire pour qu'elle oublie tout de cette soirée ! De ce fait, elle ne se rappelle même plus du visage de sa mère ni de l'existence de son frère et de sa sœur !

L'écoutant, Wendy finit par opiner de la tête, avant de quitter le bureau :

_C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir !

_Attends, tu … vas-tu raconter tout ceci à quelqu'un ?

S'arrêtant avant de réfléchir, Wendy finit par dire :

_Non ! Comparé à Ogre, vous n'avez tué personne et, qui plus ait, vous m'aviez aidé l'autre jour ! Dorénavant nous sommes quittes ! Cependant, … !

Se retournant pour lancer un regard noir à Teru, elle affirma :

_Vous devriez avoir honte de ce que vous aviez tenté de faire !

_Honte de quoi ? De faire comme tout le monde ? De se sortir de ce bourbier que représente l'empire, d'une façon ou d'une autre ? S'élever dans la hiérarchie et la seule façon de s'en sortir ! La preuve, ton ancien camarade là, euh … Bols, il était comme moi, non ? Il a tué des gens, non ?

Durcissant d'avantage son regard, Wendy avait soudain sauté sur le bureau de Teru et avait agrippé ce dernier par son col :

_Ne vous comparez jamais à Bols ! Oui, il a tué des gens, mais dans le seul but de protéger sa famille ! Vous, vous aviez tenté de tuer quelqu'un pour un vulgaire poste de vice-capitaine ! Vos raisons ne se valent pas du tout !

_Un meurtre reste à meurtre ! Et comparé à lui, moi, j'ai les mains toujours propres !

_Vous n'avez peut-être tué personnes directement mais, en devenant complice d'Ogre, vous êtes responsables de l'exécution de je ne sais combien d'innocents ! Vos mains ne sont peut-être pas recouvertes de sang mais, votre âme a depuis longtemps été corrompus ! Honte à vous !

Ayant dit ce qu'elle avait sur la conscience, Wendy finit par s'en aller pour de bon, laissant Teru, éberlué.

Finalement, entrant soudain dans le bureau, un homme affirma :

_Elle a raison, tu sais ?

_Furrick ! murmura Teru en commençant à faire mine de se servir un nouveau verre ! Que viens-tu faire ici ?

_Cela fait des années que je connais ton histoire ! assura le lieutenant ! Et depuis toujours, j'ai pensé comme cette petite ! Comparé à nous, elle a du cran et elle a raison ! Il faut qu'on se bouge enfin pour faire changer l'empire ! Même si nous suivons la mode de d'accepter les pots de vins pour survivre à jour de plus, nous finirons par nous faire exécuter, d'une façon ou d'une autre !

_Dégages de mon bureau ! lui ordonna Teru.

Le regardant, Furrick finit par siffler de mécontentement, avant de sortir. Néanmoins, il ajouta :

_L'armée révolutionnaire devient de plus en plus importante ! Je ne devrais pas dire ça mais, il y a des jours où j'ai envie de tout quitter pour la rejoindre et donner un véritable sens à ma vie !

L'entendant ensuite fermer la porte derrière lui, Teru essaya de remplir son verre avec de l'alcool. Oui, l'alcool était la seule façon pour lui de tout oublier. Oublier toutes les horribles choses qu'il avait commis. Oublier le regard suppliant de tous les innocents qu'Ogre a envoyé en prison et qui l'ont supplié de les sauver .

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il fut incapable de boire davantage. C'était comme si son cerveau refusait de lui faire oublier cette conversation et paralysait sa main. Au final, poussant un cri de rage, il balançant sa bouteille et la fit exploser contre un mur.

* * *

Respirant longuement, Wendy resta debout face à la salle commune du palais. Vu l'heure qu'il était, elle était certaine que les autres Jaegers étaient à l'intérieur de cette dernière. Néanmoins, elle ne savait pas comment ils réagiraient en la voyant. Certes, Wave avait conservé un sourire, mais peut-être que ce dernier ne lui était adressé que parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était toujours mal en point. Si ça se trouve, chacun d'entre eux la détestait à cause de sa démission.

De ce fait, l'enfant avait la plus grande peine à se tenir devant la porte et pousser cette dernière.

« Allez Wendy ! Tu as bien fait face à Esdeath, sans flancher ! Tu peux le faire ! »

Expirant ainsi une toute dernière fois, l'enfant rassembla son courage et finit par ouvrir la porte. Pourtant, dès que les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, elle se sentit de nouveau impuissante. Dans la pièce, Seryu ainsi que Caruma étaient présente. Certes dernière, ayant maintenant de nouveaux vêtements était méconnaissable après avoir longuement profité d'un séjour dans une véritable salle de bain.

Mais, bien sûr, il avait aussi Wave, Kurome et Run. L'absence d'Esdeath était un petit réconfort pour l'enfant, cependant faire face aux trois jaegers la mettait mal à l'aise.

_Euh … je … Bonjour !

_WEEEEENNNNNNNNDDDDDDYYYYY !

Quittant sa chaise, Wave avait sauté d'un seul coup vers elle, tendant les bras.

_Dans mes bras !

Plus rapide que lui, Seryu se positionna devant Wendy et attrapa le crâne de Wave pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin :

_Ne la touche pas avec tes mains dégoûtantes !

_Laisse-moi lui faire un câlin !

Se levant à son tour, Kurome s'était vite retrouvé devant Wendy et fixait cette dernière.

_Euh … Kurome, je … !

Elle se tut soudain, tandis que l'autre fille avait enfoncé un gâteau dans sa bouche.

_Manges, il paraît que tu n'as pas profité d'un vrai repas depuis quelques jours ! Tu dois prendre soin de toi, Wedny !

Éberluée par ces paroles, Wedny ne sut quoi dire. Puis, sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, elle vit Run, juste devant, en train de lui sourire.

_Bon retour parmi nous, Wendy !

_Bon retour, Wendy ! s'écrièrent les trois autres Jaegers.

À cet instant, Wendy avait mobilisé toute sa volonté pour montrer que de la surprise. Pourtant, en deux petites secondes, sa vue se fit floue tandis que des larmes apparurent devant ses yeux. Baissant ensuite la tête, elle murmura :

_Merci beaucoup ! Je … Je … !

Levant son regard, elle passa son bras devant ses yeux tout en assurant :

_Je vous promets de ne plus jamais abandonner ! Cette fois-ci, je réaliserai mes objectifs jusqu'au bout !

_Bien ! fit Run, en continuant de lui sourire ! Néanmoins, chacun d'entre nous s'était inquiété pour toi, durant notre absence ! De ce fait, nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait de t'attribuer une petite sanction !

_Hein ?

Un bocal fut soudain ouvert. S'approchant d'elle, Kurome piocha un aliment à l'intérieur du récipient, avant de dire à Wendy :

_Ouvres la bouche !

Il ne fallut guère longtemps à l'enfant pour reconnaître ce qu'elle avait entre les doigts : une prune séchée.

_Non ! Ne m'approches pas !

Tentant de reculer, elle se cogna contre Wave, qui fit mine de l'agripper :

_C'est ta punition Wendy ! On ne va pas te laisser en paix jusqu'à ce que le pot soit vide !

_Non, je n'en veux pas ! Je déteste ça !

_Ne fais pas l'enfant, voyons ! Fais '' AH '' !

S'enfuyant alors, Wendy se mit à courir dans toute la pièce suivit par Kurome et Wave. Même Run fit part au jeu et bloqua ici et là le chemin de Wendy afin de l'empêcher de fuir. Voyant cela, et les entendant rire tout en poursuivant Wendy, Caruma remarqua :

_C'est plutôt animé ici ! Il mette beaucoup de cœur à la faire souffrir !

_Chacun d'eux était inquiet ! lui assura Seryu ! Dès qu'ils ont appris que Wendy était parti, ils sont resté plus longtemps à effectuer des patrouilles afin de tenter de la retrouver ! Et, lorsqu'elle était blessée, l'un d'eux était toujours à son chevet ! Wendy est celle qui était toujours là pour soigner nos petites blessures du quotidien ; à nous faire à manger avec Bols et à réchauffer nos cœurs avec son sourire radieux ! En fait, je crois bien qu'elle est devenue la petite mascotte du groupe !

_Non, non ! fit Wedny, en se débattant, tandis qu'elle avait finit par se faire attraper.

Engouffrant alors une prune dans son bouche, Kurome vit cette dernière se déformer aussitôt, tandis que l'acidité et l'amertume du fruit faisaient leur effet.

_Si Wendy était véritablement en danger, chacun d'entre eux volerait aussitôt à sa rescousse afin de la protéger ! Soit en certaine !

Puis, s'étirant soudain, Seryu finit par prendre congé.

_Tu t'en vas ?

_Je reviens !

Malgré le fait d'être aux prises des autres Jaegers, Wendy put la voir s'en aller, avec un visage ne montrant aucune joie.

* * *

Faisant blottir un coussin contre elle, Seryu soupira de tristesse, tout en se demandant :

_Que dois-je faire désormais ?

Ayant le cafard, elle se mit soudain à chantonner une petite comptine, qui avait souvent eut le mérite de lui faire oublier ses tracas. La chantant durant plusieurs minutes, elle finit par être interrompue :

_C'est beau ce que tu chantes !

Sursautant Seryu se tourna pour voir Wendy derrière elle.

_Que veux-tu ?

_Rien ! Juste savoir si tout va bien !

_Ouais ! Je crois ! En fait, non ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudra pour digérer de telles nouvelles ainsi que toutes les actions que je devrais faire pour me faire pardonner ! Quoi que ça sera impossible ! Désormais, je comprends réellement pourquoi les gens me déteste !

Soupirant, Wendy finit par affirmer :

_Je ne devrais pas te dire ça Seryu mais … il faut que tu fasses à trait sur ce que tu as fait ! Le passé appartient au passé ! Dorénavant, concentres toi sur l'avenir !

_Mais comment ? Comment veux-tu que j'oublie tout ceci ? La voie que j'ai choisie m'a rendu plus forte et pourtant, cette force je l'ai payé en aidant les forces du mal ! Je ne pourrais jamais faire une croix sur cette partie de ma vie ! Je ne sais même pas si je dois en être dégoûté ou en être fière ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ni même qui je suis désormais !

_C'est tout à ait normal ! À ce jour, jamais tu n'avais remis un seul de tes actes en question ! Jamais tu n'as ressenti le moindre remord sur tes actions ! Ce n'est que aujourd'hui que tu ouvres enfin les yeux ! Dorénavant, tu prends en compte tes erreurs et tu as peur de les reproduire ! Cela montre que tu es en train de mûrir ! Si tu commences à ressentir le regret de tes actes, c'est que tes sentiments humains ne t'ont pas tous quittés ! Tout le monde pourrait penser que ton cœur est aussi vide que l'espace qui nous entoure mais cela se voit que ce n'est pas le cas ! Alors pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas au moins de mettre fin à cela ? De réaliser ton rêve et de mettre en place une véritable justice dans ce monde ?

_Cela ne servirait à rien ! Dorénavant, personne ne voudra de moi ! Personne ne voudra jamais m'accepter ! Tout le monde rejette ceux qu'ils considèrent comme des monstres, et dorénavant, j'en suis un, moi aussi !

_C'est faux ! Des personnes qui n'ont pas de cœur, j'en ais connu des tas ! Mais toi, tu n'en ais pas une ! Je sais que si tu voyais quelqu'un dans le besoin, tu t'empresserais d'aller l'aider ! Tu as commis bon nombre d'erreur, Seryu, mais ton âme n'est pas noire comme le charbon ! Dorénavant, tu peux désormais la purifier jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne blanche comme avant !

_Tu parles ! Je suis incapable de faire changer quoique se soit !

_Chaque personne est capable de changer, Seryu ! assura-t-elle ! Et c'est la même chose pour toi ! Et ne t'en fais pas ! Tu n'es pas toute seule ! Je serai avec toi ! Et puis, il y a lui aussi qui t'aime !

_Hein qui ça ?

S'empressant alors de sortir de la pièce, Wendy revient aussitôt, en tenant quelque chose dan ses bras. Voyant un e silhouette faire gesticuler ses petits bras vers elle, Seryu se figea quelques instants, avant de bondir vers Wendy.

_Koro !

S'emparant du teigu, elle serra ce dernier contre elle, au point de l'étouffer.

_Enfin ! Tu es enfin de retour !

Regardant ensuite Wendy, elle l'interrogea :

_Comment as-tu fait ?

_Je me suis servi de ma magie, bien sûr ! En fin de compte, le liquide de régénération avait déjà fait une bonne partie du travail ! Il suffisait juste d'un petit coup de main pour guérir son noyau !

_Wendy, je … !

_Ce n'est rien, Seryu ! Je l'ai fais parce que je suis ton amie !

Ne sachant que dire face à son sourire radieux, Seryu finit par entendre dans l'encadrement de la porte :

_Seryu, j'y vais !

Ayant regardé la scène, Caruma était maintenant présente et se sentait aussitôt de trop. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle était là, elle refusait de partir sans ajouter quelque chose.

_Tu t'en vas déjà ?

_oui ! Néanmoins, saches que cette journée m'a fait réfléchir ! Dorénavant, je veux venir avec vous ! Participer à vos patrouilles et vous aider !

_Mais Caruma, tu … !

_J'en ais assez ! s'écria Caruma ! Je n'en peux plus de cette vie ! Désormais, je vais me battre ! Ce que je veux moi, plus que tout, c'est être libre ! Laissez-moi combattre le mal avec vous, s'il vous plaît !

La voyant quasiment les supplier, Seryu finit par opiner de la tête, avant d'assurer :

_Bien sûr ! Après tout, toi aussi, je t'adore !

Entendant cela, les joues de Caruma se mirent à rougir. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, la jeune fille bondit soudain vers Seryu. Puis, en un instant, les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent tandis que le visage de Caruma se rapprocha du sien. Rougissant quant à elle, Wendy aperçut Caruma écraser ses lèvres contre celles de Seryu.

Puis, s'écartant rapidement, la jeune femme quitta la pièce avant de courir pour sortir du palais.

Figé, tandis que Koro grogna de mécontentement, Seryu se mit à bégayer :

_Mais que … ? Mais que … ? Mais que … ?

_Il semble que, Caruma … t'adore aussi ! murmura Wendy, le visage toujours rouge.


	47. Mauvaises nouvelles

Chapitre 46

Fixant Natsu, Happy resta immobile, debout sur une chaise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cesser de sangloter. Pourtant son regard, ne montrant que de la peur, vis à vis de son ami. Cela faisait déjà deux jours que son ami avait été emmené dans une autre base de l'armée révolutionnaire afin d'y être soigné. Mais, depuis, il n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois les yeux, et était plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Étant, eux aussi, dans la chambre, quelques-uns des membres de Night Raid étaient aussi présent, tout comme un docteur. Regardant une feuille contenant des résultats, ce dernier affirma :

_Son état est devenu stable ! Normalement, il devrait s'en tirer !

_C'est génial ! S'écria aussitôt Tatsumi, dont le corps était couvert de nombreux bandages ! J'ai vraiment eut peur que ses blessures soient mortelles !

_Elles le sont ! Rétorqua le docteur.

_Hum ? Comment ça ? Voulut savoir Leone.

Fouillant sur une table, le docteur finit par en sortir le dessin d'un cœur.

_Ceci est le cœur de votre ami et … ! commença-t-il, tout en pointant un trait noir sur l'organe ! … voici ce qui m'inquiète !

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un trou ?

_C'est un éclat de fer ! Provenant sûrement de l4épée qui l4a blessé ! Il semblerait que l'extrémité ait frappé un os et que ce morceau se soit brisé avant de foncer droit vers le corps de ce garçon ! Il est maintenant à moitié enfoncé dans la paroi de son cœur !

_Dans ce cas, qu'attendez-vous pour le retirer ? Voulut savoir Happy.

_C'est impossible ! L'éclat s'est logé en plein dans un ensemble de vaisseaux sanguins ! Si nous l'enlevons, cela va créer une hémorragie interne impossible à réparer !

_Et si vous le laissez ?

_Eh bien, comme vous le savez, le cœur est un organe qui est toujours en mouvement ! On ne peut pas le voir comme ça mais, à chaque battements que son cœur effectue, l'éclat bouge de manière à s'enfoncer davantage dans l'organe !

_Combien de temps ? voulut alors savoir Narenda ! Combien de temps a-t-il avant de mourir ?

_Eh bien … un mois, tout au plus !

Entendant cela, Happy finit par tomber à genoux sur la chaise avant de se mettre à sangloter :

_Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

_Désolé ! fit le docteur, avant de quitter la salle.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Akame voulut savoir :

_Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ?

_On arrête tout ! décida soudain Narenda.

_Quoi ? fit l'ensemble de la salle.

_Nous avions l'opportunité de tuer Esdeath et, pourtant, elle a réussi ! Réussit à montrer qu'elle était invincible ! Natsu était notre meilleur espoir ! Il avait le pouvoir qu'il fallait pour combattre celui d'Esdeath ! Résultat des courses ? Susanoo est mort et Natsu s'est fait blesser à mort ! Depuis le début, je ne fais que croire en une chimère ! Dorénavant, concentrons-nous sur le fait de trouver l'homme qui a envoyé Natsu et Gadjeel ici ! Si Natsu n'a vraiment plus que qu'un mois à vivre, je ferais au moins en sorte qu'il puisse revenir à Fairy Tail !

Faisant mine de partir, elle s'arrêta en entendant Tatsumi s'écrier :

_Je ne vous savais pas aussi lâche !

Se retournant aussitôt, Narenda put le voir, debout, en train de la fixer du regard, tout en déclarant :

_Alors, quoi ? Parce qu'on a subit une défaite, nous devrions tout laisser tomber ? Il n'en est pas question ! Ça serait trop facile ! Des personnes comptent sur nous ! Les opprimés comptent sur nous ! Le peuple compte sur nous ! Laisser tomber, c'est trahir leur espoir et trahir le sacrifice de tous nos amis ! Il n'est pas question que la mort de Spear et Susanoo soient inutiles ! Vous voulez abandonner ? Très bien, moi, je continue !

_Tatsumi, tu … !

_Moi aussi, je continue ! affirma soudain Akame ! Nous sommes arrivés trop loin pour abandonner maintenant !

_Esdeath est encore trop forte pour nous ? voulut savoir Leone ! Dans ce cas, on n'aura qu'à s'entraîner au point de devenir des surhommes !

_Boss, j'ai toujours promis de soutenir chacune de vos actions ! affirma Lubbock ! Néanmoins, cette fois, je refuse de me tourner vers la lâcheté ! Je veux continuer à me battre aussi !

Les voyant se liguer contre elle, Narenda entendit ensuite :

_Tu crois vraiment … que je vais partir … sans dire mon mot ?

Ouvrant les yeux, Natsu se redressa avec le plus grand mal avant de retirer la couverture de son torse. Ainsi, il montra son torse nu à tous, ainsi que sa cicatrice en forme de grande croix qui lui recouvrait l'ensemble du torse.

_Natsu !

_Si je pars de ce monde et que je laisse ce dernier sombrer dans le chaos, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner ! Il me reste un mois à vivre ? Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais vaincre les deux généraux ennemis durant les deux premières semaines ! Puis je m'occuperais du premier ministre la semaine suivante et, enfin, durant la dernière semaine, je ferai sen sorte de pouvoir retourner à Fairy Tail !

_Natsu, tu n'es pas obligé ! affirma Narenda ! Nous avons déjà trop compté sur toi et Gadjeel et voici à quoi cela vous a mené ! Ce n'est même pas votre combat ! Vous n'avez rien à y gagner !

S'avançant soudain vers elle, Natsu finit par poser sa main sur son épaule, avant de se mettre à lui sourire :

_Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Aidez mes potes est la raison pour laquelle, je me bats ! Je vous laisserais jamais tomber, les gars !

Puis, laissant les autres dans la pièce, il finit par s'en aller, tout en affirmant :

_Ah, il faut vraiment que je trouve Gadjeel ! Il faut que je m'entraîne à fond !

Pourtant, le voyant faire, Tatsumi ne put que serrer le poing, en sachant très bien que Natsu se forçait à sourire.

* * *

Fracassant son poing contre un mur, Natsu créa un grand fracas, tandis qu'il rugit :

_Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fabriqué ?

Le visage remplit de rage, il ne put que revivre les derniers moments de son combat, alors qu'il était sur le point de gagner face à Esdeath.

_J'y étais ! J'étais sur le point de l'avoir ! Et … et … ! Bon sang, mais quel nul !

_Natsu ! fit Happy, alors qu'il était juste derrière lui ! Je n'étais peut-être pas là mais, je sais que tu as fais de ton mieux !

_J'ai ignoré son conseil ! rétorqua Natsu ! Susanoo m'avait prévenu de faire attention ! Et pourtant, quand j'ai vu Esdeath sur le point de perdre, j'ai baissé complètement ma garde ! Je n'ai plus fait attention et elle a réussi à retourner la bataille à son avantage !

Frappant une nouvelle fois le mur, il finit par demander :

_Susanoo … il est mort, non ?

_Oui ! affirma Happy, le regard baissé ! D'après ce que je sais, il s'est sacrifié pour vous permettre de fuir !

Entendre cela fit augmenter davantage la frustration du mage, tandis qu'il avait été certain, durant un bon moment, de pouvoir terrasser Esdeath.

_Tu parles ! rugit-il ! Chelsea avait raison ! Je suis … Je suis faible ! Susanoo est mort à cause de cela ! Et, où est Wendy ?

_Euh … pour l'instant, nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle d'elle !

_Fais chier ! cracha Natsu ! Susanoo est mort ! Wendy est toujours portée disparue ! Et quant à mon cœur … ! on a vraiment tout raté, cette fois-ci !

L'entendant alors, le docteur de la base s'écria :

_Monsieur ! Vos blessures viennent à peine de se refermer ! Je vous prierais donc de rester dans votre chambre pour vous reposer !

_Je n'ai pas le temps de dormir ! Il faut que je m'entraîne !

_Hors de question, vous êtes blessé ! C'est même un miracle de vous savoir en vie, même si ceci est éphémère ! Par chance, vous avez juste perdu un teigu durant cette bataille !

L'attrapant soudain par le col, Natsu l'interrogea :

_T'as dit qu'on a perdu un simple teigu ? Comment oses-tu traiter Susanoo ainsi ? Ce n'était pas un objet mais un ami ! Traites-le encore une fois comme ça et je te jure que … !

Un coup de poing lui fracassa les mâchoire,s le faisant percuter le mur. Se relevant aussitôt, il aperçut Tatsumi en face de lui, tandis que le garçon venait tout juste de le frapper.

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Pour toute réponse, Tatsumi sortit Incursio et activa son armure. Une fois fait, il fit mine de frapper de nouveau Natsu , qui esquiva juste à temps sa charge.

_Tu cherches la bagarre, c'est ça ? Pas de problème ! Je vais t'exploser !

_Cela me va parfaitement ! assura alors Tatsumi ! Natsu, je te provoque en duel !

* * *

_Tu vas rester longtemps comme ça ?

Simplement assit sur un rocher, juste devant la base médical de l'armée révolutionnaire, Gadjeel leva son regard pour voir Lily avancer vers lui.

_Que me veux-tu, Lily ?

_Cela fait deux jours que tu restes bêtement assit sur ce rocher ! Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui t'arrive ?

Passant soudain sa main sur sa blessure au cou qui venait de cicatriser, le mage avoua :

_Je me demande juste si nous servons vraiment à quelque chose, ici !

_Hum ? Comment ça ?

_Spear est morte parce qu'on a pas pu la sauver à temps ! J'ai été inutile durant notre combat contre Run ! Esdeath a éclaté tout le monde, même Natsu ! Et on a perdu Susanoo parce que ce dernier s'est sacrifié pour tous nous sauver ! Honnêtement, je me demande bien à quoi nous avons servi jusqu'à présent !

Grandissant soudain en taille, Lily prit sa forme guerrière et lui envoya un coup de poing en plein visage. Surpris par cela, Gadjeel tomba en arrière, le nez en sang.

_Ah, sale matou !

_C'est bon, ça t'a remis les idées en place ? l'interrogea Lily ! C'est quoi ce soudain pessimisme ? Depuis quand le Gadjeel que je connais se met-il à broyer du noir ? Fais moi rire ! Tu dis que tu as été inutile jusqu'à présent ? Pauvre idiot ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, qui aurait pu récupérer Mine et Scheele à temps lorsqu'elles avaient été attaqué ? Qui aurait sauvé Bulat contre le poison de Liver, hein ? Qui aurait permit à Spear de se battre avec nous ?

_Tsss ! Et alors ? Scheele est toujours dans le coma ! Bulat a perdu sa jambe ! Et Spear … je ne préfère même pas continuer !

_Grrr ! fit Lily ! Oui, Spear est peut-être morte ! Mais elle est morte comme elle le voulait ! Elle est morte en combattant contre le vrai mal de l'empire ! Et puis, n'est-ce pas mieux d'avoir une personne dans le coma et un unijambiste plutôt que deux autres morts ? Scheele peut toujours se réveiller et ce n'est pas une jambe en moins qui empêchera Bulat de se battre de nouveau à nos côtés !

Soupirant simplement, Gadjeel finit par se laisser tomber sur le dos, tout en affirmant :

_Oublies-moi juste et laisses-moi donc dormir pour oublier !

Pourtant, tandis que Lily décida finalement de laisser tomber, une ombre recouvrit le visage de Gadjeel. Ouvrant alors les yeux, le mage aperçut Chelsea debout derrière lui, en train de l'observer.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, la naine ?

_Rien ! fit Chelsea, en semblant ignorer l'insulter ! Juste t'observer !

_Eh bien va observer quelqu'un d'autre ! ordonna-t-il ! Non, mais vous vous êtes passé le mot pour m'ennuyer ou quoi ?

_Gadjeel, depuis la mort de Spear, tu te mets beaucoup trop de pression sur les épaules ! affirma Lily ! D'accord, deux des nôtres sont morts mais, commencer à broyer du noir n'y changera rien !

L'écoutant, Gadjeel finit par soupirer, avant de fixer le ciel :

_C'est juste que nos adversaires me font un peu penser à l'homme que j'étais ! Le Gadjeel qui ne pensait qu'à faire du mal aux gens ! Le Gadjeel qui ricanait dès qu'il avait blessé quelqu'un ! Le Gadjeel qui ressemblait plu à une bête qu'à autre chose ! À l'époque, pour tuer quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas, j'aurais usé de n'importe quelle méthode aussi bien honnête que malhonnête ! Du coup, je n'arrête pas de me dire que l'empire ferait la même chose ! Vont-ils réussir à effectuer une forme de chantage pour nous capturer ? Ou bien semer la zizanie entre nous ? Engager un groupe entier de tueurs à gages ? Cela me préoccupe !

Souriant à cet instant, Chelsea s'accroupit près de lui, avant de lui demander :

_Oh, le grand Gadjeel s'inquiéterait donc pour nous ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais un aussi grand cœur en toi !

Grognant aussitôt, Gadjeel rétorqua aussitôt :

_Ne te fais pas d'idée ! C'est juste que je ne veux pas devenir aussi inutile que l'autre soir !

Puis, soudain, tournant la tête sur le côté, il marmonna :

_Au fait, … merci pour m'avoir sauvé !

_Hein ? fit Chelsea, en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu ! As-tu dit quelque chose ?

_Vas crever ! grogna Gadjeel.

Explosant à cet instant, une partie d'un mur de la base se retrouva avec un énorme trou d'où sortirent Tatsumi et Natsu.

_Que … ? s'étonna le trio en voyant les deux camarades se battre.

_FIRE DRAGON'S FIST !

_AHHHHHH !

Envoyant son poing dans le visage de son adversaire, les deux combattants reculèrent simultanément, avant de créer deux traînées sur le sol, avec leurs pieds pour stopper leur course.

N'ayant pas d'armure pour se protéger le visage, Natsu fut le premier à sentir une blessure s'ouvrir au niveau de son front.

_Tsss ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi on se bat, mais je dois avouer que tu as fait quelques progrès !

_Ne me fais pas rire ! rugit Tatsumi ! Tu n'as même pas été à fond !

_Pourquoi le faire ? l'interrogea Natsu ! Face à ma pleine puissance, tu ne fais pas le poids !

_Ne me sous-estime pas ! rétorqua Tatsumi, en pointant son épée vers Natsu ! Je ne suis plus le gamin d'autrefois ! Celui qui était émerveillé par n'importe laquelle de tes prouesses ! Moi aussi, je suis devenu un véritable assassin de Night Raid ! Je refuse que tu me fasse un cadeau, par pitié, durant ce combat !

Le voyant courir vers lui, Natsu s'écria :

_Tu l'auras voulut !

Effectuant un mouvement des hanches, il envoya son pied en feu au visage de Tatsumi :

_FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW !

Stopper net, Tatsumi se sentit faire un pas en arrière. Mais retrouvant à temps son équilibre, il envoya un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre de Natsu. À cause de ses blessures, ce dernier poussa un gémissement de douleur, en étant touché.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de joindre ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, avant de les abaisser de toutes ses forces sur le crâne de Tatsumi. Le faisant chuter en avant, il gonfla ensuite ses joues pour lui asséner le coup final.

_FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR !

Se prenant l'attaque de plein fouet, Tatsumi se fit éjecter en arrière. Tombant ainsi sur le dos, il finit par sentir Incursio disparaître, signalant la fin de leur combat. Pourtant, poussant un cri de guerre, il se servit d'Incursion comme appui pour se relever :

_Ce … Ce n'est pas finit !

_Hein ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à me combattre ?

_Pour te montrer à quel point je suis faible face à toi ! rugit Tatsumi ! Oui, même si j'ai honte de

l'avouer, jamais je ne pourrais gagner face à toi ! Et pourtant … pourtant … pourtant je continu d'avancer ! Natsu, tu oses prétendre être faible ? Foutaise ! À chaque fois que je te vois combattre, je me dis toujours une chose : s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui puisse nous permettre de remporter cette bataille, c'est bien toi ! Si Susanoo s'est sacrifié, c'est bien pour cette raison ! Tout comme moi, il savait que tu étais celui qui pourra vaincre Esdeath !

Pointant ensuite son épée vers Natsu, il s'écria :

_Natsu, je sais que tu vas bientôt mourir mais ... s'il te plaît, continue à nous apporter cet espoir ! L'espoir qui nous permet de continuer d'avancer ! Sans toi, qui sait combien de temps Night Raid pourrait survivre ?

Prit soudain d'un vertige, le garçon tomba en avant, à cause de ses douleurs. Le rattrapant aussitôt, Natsu, le prit dans ses bras, tout en affirmant :

_Ne t'en fais pas ! Je n'ai qu'une parole ! Je continuerais à ma battre à vos côtés, jusqu'à ce que nous aurons gagné !

L'entendant, tout en restant à leur place, Chelsea et Lily opinèrent de la tête, avant de se tourner vers Gadjeel. Ce dernier, faisant semblant de ne rien avoir entendu ou vu, avait le regard tourné sur le côté. Puis, finalement, il soupira :

_Ouais ! Ouais ! Moi aussi, je continuerais à me battre à fond ! De toute façon, j'ai une revanche à prendre !

Gloussant en entendant cela, Chelsea se rapprocha de lui avant d'affirmer :

_Tu sais, tu es plutôt mignon quand tu fais semblant de jouer les durs !

Puis, retirant sa sucette de sa bouche, elle donna une petite bise sur la joue de Gadjeel. Sursautant aussitôt, tandis que la jeune fille s'en alla en ricanant, l'homme dit un ensemble de paroles incompréhensibles.

_Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais un tel effet chez les dames ! ironisa Lily, avec un petit sourire.

_Toi, tais-toi ! fit Gadjeel, en s'en allant.

_Où vas-tu ?

_M'entraîner !

* * *

Voyant les deux mages reprendre du poil de la bête, Narenda finit par affirmer :

_Si ces deux-là étaient plus mature, ils pourraient être de formidables généraux pour plus tard !

Décidant de retourner voir le reste de son équipe, elle s'arrêta devant une salle dont la porte était grande ouverte. Se trouvant dans cette dernière, Mine était en train de somnoler sur une chaise, tandis que le lit de Scheele était juste en face d'elle. Toujours inconsciente, la jeune tueuse continuait de dormir, sans avoir la moindre idée des rudes combats que livrait ses amis.

" Scheele ... ! si tu dois te réveiller, un jour, j'espère que se sera quand nous aurons gagné cette guerre ! "

_Madame ! s'écria soudain un homme, en accourant vers Narenda ! j'ai un message pour vous !

_Un message ?

_Oui ! C'est de la part de Mr Bulat !

* * *

_Bien le bonjour, Wendy !

Se retournant, la jeune fille aperçut l'empereur Makoto juste derrière elle, en train d'avancer en lui souriant.

_Empereur ?

_J'ai appris qu'Esdeath t'avait repris dans son équipe ! affirma l'enfant ! De ce fait, tu es de nouveau parmi les Jaegers, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui ! affirma Wendy,en se massant le bras ! Néanmoins, elle a décidé de me forcer encore plus durement qu'avant ! D'ailleurs, je dois partir ! Je suis en retard pour mon tour de patrouille !

Mais alors qu'elle fit mine de partir, l'empereur l'arrêta :

_Euh, puis-je te parler ?

_Hum ? Me parler de quoi ?

_De l'état de l'empire ! avoua le garçon, avec un visage un peu gêné ! Je … J'ai l'impression que tout va de travers !

_Comment ça ?

_Bah … depuis que tu m'as parlé, l'autre jour, j'ai fais de nombreuses recherches sur la situation de l'empire et … j'ai découvert qu'elle était bien pire que je ne le pensais ! L'économie de notre pays est en ruine et des dizaines de villages sont en train de se révolter contre nous car ils n'ont plus rien à manger ! Notre armée est imposante et nous coûte beaucoup d'argent mais … je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on ait besoin de conquérir de nouveaux territoires, alors que nous ne sommes même pas capable de gérer ceux que nous avons déjà !

Regardant alors Wendy, Makoto lui demanda :

_Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je dois faire, selon toi ?

_Tu ne demandes pas l'opinion du premier ministre ? s'étonna Wedny.

_Si, je l'ai déjà fait et il m'a dit que je me faisais des idées ! Mais, j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye simplement de me réconforter et qu'il me cache la vérité ! Il est le seul qui me dit quelque chose de complètement différents des rapports des autres ministres ! Et … je ne sais plus qui croire !

Aussitôt, de l'étonnement se fit lire sur le regard de Wendy. En toute honnêteté, jamais elle n'avait vraiment pensé que sa petite discussion avec l'enfant avait pu réussir à faire ébranler sa confiance qu'il accordait au premier ministre. Et ce n'était donc pas le moment de lâcher l'affaire.

_Dans ce cas, je suppose que je peux vous accorder de mon temps ! lui assura Wendy ! Allez-y, dites moi tout !

Affichant aussitôt un sourire radieux, Makoto se tourna vers la salle de réunion, où il avait laissé tout un ensemble de papiers.

_Eh bien, en fait, il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne comprends pas bien ! Et j'ai honte de le dire aux ministres ! Comme l'inflation ; les facteurs pour changer les taxes ; l'armistice active … !

_Je … Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous l'expliquer !

Partant alors, les deux enfants ne virent pas une silhouette en train de les observer, caché derrière un mur, tandis qu'elle mangeait un bout de viande.

_Cette gamine ! rugit Honest, en fixant Wendy ! Elle est de retour !

* * *

_Quelle est cette histoire ? rugit Honest, en plaquant ses deux mains sur une table ! Je pensais que nous avions un accord !

Semblant gribouiller sur un petit carnet, Esdeath accorda à peine un regard à Honest, avant de lui demander :

_Quel est le problème ?

_Ne fais pas l'idiote ! Pourquoi, diable, as-tu décidé de reprendre cette gamine dans ton équipe ?

_Wendy ? Oh, parce que nous nous sommes toujours pas battues ! Voilà tout !

_Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu devais te débarrasser d'elle ! Elle était partie de son propre gré alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas signalé comme une déserteuse à tuer au plus vite ? Pourquoi l'as-tu reprit dans ton équipe ? Ne pouvais-tu pas simplement la combattre aussitôt pour la tuer juste après ?

_Je n'aime pas tué mes hommes ! De ce fait, je me dois de lui laisser une chance de me battre avec tout ce qu'elle a et non pas blessé ! De plus, je lui devais bien ça alors qu'elle a sauvé l'une des nôtres !

_Et qu'est-ce que j'en ais à faire moi ? En ce moment, l'empereur se fait corrompre par son esprit pur !

_Et c'est peut-être la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé ! ricana Esdeath.

Se levant soudain, elle déclara :

_Bon, cette discussion a été très sympathique mais, je dois me préparer ! On m'a demandé d'aller combattre l'invasion occidentale !

_Esdeath … ! fit Honest, en la voyant partir ! … tu n'es pas immortelle !

_Hum ? fit la jeune femme, en se retournant vers lui ! Que veux-tu dire ?

_Ton dernier combat face à Night Raid a été difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Les brûlures qui recouvrent encore ta peau en sont la preuve ! Toi, tout ce que tu veux, c'est de te battre contre des ennemis puissants, non ? Eh bien, au rythme où vont les choses, cette manie que tu as finira, par se retourner contre toi, te voilà prévenue !

Aussitôt, la pointe de l'épée d'Esdeath piqua sa gorge, tandis que la jeune femme était maintenant juste devant lui.

_Moi aussi, je vais te prévenir de quelque chose ! Tu penses peut-être être mon chef mais saches que je n'aurais aucune pitié à te tuer si tu dépasses la limite ! Je n v is que pour la guerre, en effet, mais je n'ai jamais juré fidélité à un empire en particulier ! Donc, si vous ne voulez pas que je rejoigne soudain l'armée d'en face et que je les aide à vous écraser, je vous conseille de tenir votre langue ! Quand à Wendy, je ferais ce que bon me semblera avec elle ! Si je veux qu'elle meurt, elle mourra ! Et si je veux qu'elle reste à mes côtés, ce n'est pas vous qui empêchera ça !

Voyant Honest ne plus bouger un muscle, Esdeath finit par ranger son arme avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la pièce.

_Cette sale … ! s'étouffa Honest, tout en serrant les poings ! Comment ose-t-elle ?


	48. Une police spéciale ?

Chapitre 47

Entrant dans les gradins d'une salle d'entraînement, Honest vit Syura en train d'assister à un combat. L'apercevant son fils s'écria :

_Vous êtes en retard, père ! Le massacre a déjà commencé !

_Peu importe ! fit son père, en s'asseyant près de lui.

Regardant alors l'arène, il vit une vingtaine de personnes gisant au sol, dans une énorme mare de sang et de morceaux de cadavres. Seuls six personnes étaient encore debout sans présenter la moindre égratignure.

_Oh, quoi que je crois avoir loupé un beau spectacle ! Présent donc moi tes nouveaux petits amis !

_Le samourai, c'est Izou ! Le clown, c'est Champs ! Cosmina est celle avec les oreilles de lapin ! La petite, c'est Dorothea et l'autre mec est Enshin ! À part, Izou, tous ont un teigu, mais pourtant, c'est sûrement le plus puissant de tous !

_Hum ? Du moment qu'ils ont du potentiel !

Puis, remarquant la présence de la sixième personne, il remarqua que c'était un grand colosse, avec une partie de la peau de son corps toute verte et des mâchoires d'alligator à la place de la bouche.

_Et celui-là, c'est quoi exactement comme créature ?

_Lui, c'est Giry, surnommé '' le génocide '' ! C'est un type que j'ai croisé alors que je revenais ici ! Au départ, il ne voulait pas vraiment faire équipe avec moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il sache que Dorothea sera avec nous ! En fait, le rêve de ce type est de devenir un véritable monstre physiquement ! Du coup, il a finalement accepté en échange de quelques modifications de son corps !

_Voilà quelqu'un avec un esprit assez dérangé ! remarqua Honest ! Mais bon, il fera aussi l'affaire ! Et justement, j'aurais déjà une mission pour ta nouvelle équipe !

_Quoi donc ? Veux-tu qu'on s'occupe déjà de Night Raid ?

_Non ! Foncer tête baissée face à Night Raid ne leur sera qu'avantageux ! En fait, je préfère que vous vous occupiez du cas d'un membre des Jaegers : la dénommée Wendy !

_Hum ? Tu veux qu'on la tue ?

_Non ! Si tu le fais et qu' Esdeath est au courant de cela, je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle pourrait réagir, mais je préfère éviter cela ! En fait, je préfère plutôt que tu l'as persuade de … démissionner pour de bon !

_Comment ?

_Oh, je suis persuadé que tu as déjà une solution ! Mais si tu veux mon avis, le meilleur moyen pour faire partir quelqu'un est de tout simplement se débarrasser de toutes les personnes qu'elle a l'habitude de côtoyer et qui ne bénéficient d'aucune protection !

* * *

_Punaise, je suis accro à ce truc !

Aspirant des flammes venant de Rubicante, Natsu n'avait eu aucun mal à faire fonctionner le teigu de Bols et se régalait des flammes que l'arme crachait.

_Miam, les flammes qui en sortent sont un sacré festin ! En plus, j'ai l'impression que ça reste plus longtemps en moi !

L'observant en silence, alors qu'il était enchaîner à un mur, Bols finit par lui demander :

_Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ?

_Hum ? Comment ça ?

Cela faisait près d'une demie journée que Night Raid était revenu dans leur base respective et depuis, Natsu avait été assigné à la surveillance de Bols. Et pour lui apprendre ce qu'il avait raté, le mage lui avait raconté en détail ce qui s'était passé à Kyoroch. Pourtant, Bols avait un peu de mal à le rendre, vu comment se comportait le garçon.

_Tu dis qu'il te reste plus qu'un mois à vivre ? Comment fais-tu pour conserver le sourire, dans ce cas ?

_C'est simple ! Je compte tout simplement profiter du peu de vie qu'il me reste sans rien regretter !

_Peut-on appeler cela de l'insouciance ou tout simplement de l'abandon ?

_Aucune idée ! lui avoua Natsu ! Néanmoins, je trouve ça préférable de m'éclater à fond, plutôt que de se morfondre sans que cela ne change quelque chose !

_Dis comme ça, ce n'est pas faux ! avoua Bols ! Et du coup, mes compagnons … comment vont-ils ?

_Si ça peut te rassurer, on n'a pas réussi à tuer ton commandant ! Néanmoins, Wendy et la fille au chien sont toujours portées disparus, alors qu'elles ont commencé à se battre l'une contre l'autre !

_Wendy et Seryu, hein ? fit Bols ! Je me demande bien pourquoi ! Toutes les deux étaient toujours ensemble ! Elles avaient même la meilleure relation de toute l'équipe !

_Aucune idée ! Wendy s'est peut-être battue contre elle pour nous protéger !

Entendant cela, Bols murmura :

_J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas découvert qu'elle travaillait pour vous !

L'entendant, Natsu remarqua :

_Tu montres beaucoup d'inquiétude pour elle ! Mais ta famille alors, tu n'as pas peur pour elle ?

_Bien sûr que si ! J'espère que Wave pourra garder un œil sur elle ! Mais, de toute façon, même si je te demanderai de me laisser partir pour aller la voir, je doute que tu me laisses faire !

_C'est exact ! Et Narenda ne veut pas non plus que tu leur envois une lettre ! Pour nous, il est préférable que tout le monde croit en ta mort !

_Et ensuite ? Que feriez-vous de moi ?

_Pour moi, j'espère juste qu'on pourra de relâcher ! T'es pas un mauvais type, toi ! T'es juste une personne se battant contre nous pour protéger ce qu'il croit de juste !

_Je ne peux pas dire ça ! rétorqua Bols ! Je ...Je sais que l'empire est le mal ! J'ai vécu l'enfer dès gamin, à cause de lui ! Je me bats juste pour lui afin de protéger ma femme et ma fille ! C'est tout !

_Et l'armée révolutionnaire, alors ? N'as-tu jamais eut l'idée de nous rejoindre pour faire changer les choses ?

_Pour être honnête, j'y ais quelque fois pensé mais, en sachant la puissance des deux généraux de l'empire, j'ai préféré jouer la sécurité ! Pourtant, à te voir, je crois qu'en fin de compte ton groupe comporte aussi de bons éléments ! Dis-moi … ils sont tous aussi puissants à Fairy Tail ?

_Tu n'as pas idée ! Face à Luxus et Erza , Esdeath et l'autre gars à la foudre n'auront aucune chance ! Et je ne te parle pas du vieux et de Gildarts !

_Vous allez l'air d'être un sacré groupe ! Penses-tu pouvoir les revoir au moins une fois avant de mourir ?

Se taisant en entendant cette question, Natsu hésita quelques instants, avant de finalement dire :

_Je préfère ne plus revenir chez moi !

_Hein ? Pourquoi ?

_Pour tout te dire, durant sept ans, à cause d'un combat avec un dragon, je n'avais pas pu donner de signe de vie à mes amis ! Après cela, je suis resté deux mois à la guilde, avant d'être envoyé ici ! Là, ça doit faire déjà trois mois que moi, Gadjeel et Wendy avons de nouveau disparu ! Imagine donc que nous réapparitions soudainement et que je leur apprenne que je vais ensuite mourir très bientôt ! Je … je préfère … en fait, je ne pense pas pouvoir leur avouer cela ! Pour la troisième fois, je disparaîtrais mais, cette fois-ci, ça sera pour toujours !

_Et à quoi ça servirait de crever ici au lieu d'aller les voir ? l'interrogea Bols ! Écoutes, ce n'est pas mes affaires mais, tu ne crois pas qu'il est préférable pour toi de mourir en étant en compagnie de ceux que tu aimes le plus : ta famille ? D'après ce que m'a dit Wendy, vous vous considérez comme une véritable famille, non ? Ne veux-tu mourir auprès d'elle et lui dire tes dernières paroles ? Leur dire à quel point tu les aimes ? Veux-tu vraiment que ça soit Wendty ou ton autre ami qui leur apprenne ta mort !

_Non, bien sûr que non ! En fait, je … je n'aurais jamais pensé à l'idée de mourir de cette manière ! Être en vie tout en sachant qu'un véritable compte à rebours s'est enclenché pour mon cœur ! Chacun de ses battements réduit sa longévité ! Et même si je ne veux pas le montrer, ça m'effraie beaucoup !

_La mort est quelque chose qui frappera tout le monde, même moi ! affirma Bols ! Je sais qu'un jour, le karma viendra et me fera payer chacune de mes atrocités !

_Bols, ne … Bon sang, arrêtes de dire des trucs comme ça ! T'es pas un mauvais gars ! Pour quelqu'un travaillant pour l'empire, tu es l'un des rares à qui je n'ai pas eu aussitôt l'envie de mettre mon poing en plein visage à cause de la colère ! Beaucoup d'égoïstes ne pensent qu'à l'argent ou à un poste plus élevé ! Mais toi, tu ne l'es pas ! Tu es une sorte de pantin ! Jamais je ne pourrais te dire d'être fier de ce que tu as fait mais, tu n'as jamais voulut commettre tous ces crimes, non ? Tu n'es pas un monstre !

_Ça, c'est toi qui le dit !

_Non, c'est Wendy qui me l'a écrit ! rétorqua Natsu ! Et si elle me le dit, alors je la crois !

S'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, Bols fut soudain coupé alors que Lubbock arriva dans sa cellule :

_Hé, Natsu ! Tu devrais lire le journal !

_Hum ? fit ce dernier, alors que Lubbock lui lança ce dernier.

Aussitôt, il aperçut en première page l'image du visage de Wendy, et s'écria aussitôt :

_Wendy ? Attends … elle fait de nouveau parti des Jaegers ? Depuis quand les a-t-elle quittés ?

_Aucune idée ! Il faudra qu'elle nous explique cela dans son prochain rapport !

_Peu importe ! s'écria Natsu, avec un large sourire ! Le plus important, c'est qu'elle soit en vie ! Génial !

_Ouais, mais il y a des nouvelles bien moins réjouissante ! affirma Lubbock ! L'apparition d'une toute nouvelle police spéciale, du nom de Wild Hunt !

_Une police spéciale ? répéta Natsu ! Un nouveau groupe de Jaegers ?

_Non, c'est autre chose ! Eux … ils sèment la terreur en ville et tuent les gens !

_Hein ? s'étonnèrent Natsu et Bols.

_En l'espace d'une simple semaine, ils ont tués plus d'une centaine de personnes, en prétendant qu'ils critiquaient l'empire ou bien qu'ils avaient des liens avec nous ! Ils enchaînent ainsi les meurtres mais aussi les viols et les exécutions en public ! Ce sont de vrais monstres ! D'ailleurs, Narenda veut qu'on la rejoigne pour en parler !

_Ok !

Mais alors que les deux garçons allaient partir, Bols s'écria :

_Attendez, ne partez pas ! Comment va ma famille ?

_Hein ? fit Lubbock.

_Ma famille ! Comment va-t-elle ? A-t-elle été attaqué par ces monstres ? Est-elle protégée contre eux ? Dites le moi !

_Je n'en ais aucune idée ! déclara simplement Lubbock, en s'en allant.

Voyant Natsu faire mine d'en faire de même, l'homme masqué rugit :

_Laissez moi partir ! Si des assassins menacent leur vie, il faut que je sois avec elles ! Laissez moi les voir !

Fixant Natsu, il l'implora :

_Laissez-moi protéger ma famille !

Hésitant alors, Natsu détourna le regard, tout en ne sachant quoi faire. Puis, finalement, il se retourna et referma la porte de la cellule juste derrière lui

_NON ! cria Bols, en l'entendant partir ! Laissez-moi … ! Juste laissez-moi sauver ma famille !

* * *

Regardant la ville au loin, alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'une des pièces du palais, Wave se mit à soupirer.

_Un problème ? l'interrogea Run, un livre à la main.

_Je ne sais pas vraiment ! J'ai peur de quelque chose, mais sans savoir ce que c'est !

_Comment ça ?

_Eh bien, en fait, je … ! oh et puis zut !

Se tournant alors vers Rn, il l'interrogea :

_Sommes-nous amis ?

_Euh, oui ! Enfin, je pense que notre relation est au-dessus de celle de simples camarades, désormais !

_Dans ce cas, puis-je te faire confiance ?

Le voyant afficher alors un regard des plus sérieux, Run ferma son livre, avant de l'imiter.

_Vas-y, dis-moi tout !

_Eh bien, voilà ! Depuis un moment, ça me tracasse ! En fait, j'ai peur que l'Empire soit en train de nous tromper !

_De quelle manière ?

_Le véritable ennemi à combattre ! En fin de compte, plus je reste ici, et plus j'ai l'impression que nous sommes, en fait, avec les méchants !

_Quels preuves as-tu ?

_Une étrange conversation entre le commandant et le premier ministre ! Je n'ai pas pu tout entendre, mais j'ai surpris le premier ministre demander à Esdeath de … tuer Wedny !

_Pour quelle raison ?

_Apparemment, elle est devenue trop proche de l'empereur à son goût et qu'elle est en train de détruire tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, jusqu'à maintenant ! Mais, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire ! En tout cas, depuis que je l'ai rencontré, il me rend mal à l'aise ! J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'avoir eu à faire à un monstre en face de moi !

L'écoutant, Run affirma :

_Wave … je …, oui, l'empire est dangereux ! À vrai dire, tous les plus grands pourritures de cette planète doivent être regroupé autour du premier ministre, si tu veux mon avis !

_Que … Quoi ?

_Depuis que je suis là, j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches et j'ai entendu de multiples conversations ! En fin de compte, Honest est celui qui manipule l'empereur et qui tente de créer un pays digne de lui ! C'est sûrement de ça qu'il parlait avec Esdeath ! Tu connais Wendy, non ? Un simple sourire suffit pour faire gagner la confiance de quelqu'un ! Selon moi, elle a dû sympathiser avec l'empereur et lui a quelque peu ouvert les yeux ! La preuve, ce dernier a créé quelques lois, totalement différentes des lois habituelles, depuis que nous sommes devenus des Jaegers ! Le premier ministre ne doit pas apprécier cela !

_Mais … Mais … dans ce cas … pourquoi personne ne l'arrête ?

_Esdeath et Budo ! affirma une nouvelle voix.

Entrant dans la pièce, Kurome continua :

_Qui oserait s'en prendre au premier ministre, alors qu'il est protégé par Esdeath ? Et personne n'oserait critiquer non plus l'empereur, de peur de se retrouver sous la colère de Budo !

_Quoi ? s'étonna Wave ! Vous … Vous étiez au courant tous les deux, et vous n'aviez rien fait ?

_Je tente de faire changer les choses, Wave ! rétorqua Run ! Mais, pour cela, je dois recueillir un maximum d'informations !

_Et moi, la seule chose que je veux, pour l'instant est de revoir Akame ! renchérit Kurome.

_Bordel, mais vous pensez vraiment qu'on a le temps pour ça ? Des centaines de personnes meurent tous les jours à cause … à cause de nous ? Cela vous va vraiment ?

_Non, bien sûr que non ! affirma Run ! Mais ils nous ait juste impossible de foncer tête baissée ! Réfléchis un peu, Wave ! Même avec Wendy et Seryu avec nous, que pourrions-nous faire ?

_Combattre le mal ! s'écria Wave ! N'est-ce pas notre mission, bordel ? Et puis, … ! on ne sera pas seul !

_Hein ?

_Night, dans tout ça … ce sont les gentils ou les méchants ?

_Wave … Night Raid est différent ! L'armée révolutionnaire tente de renverser le pouvoir, à l'aide de la force brute ! Ça aussi, ça fait des morts !

_Oui, mais, au moins, ça a des résultats ! affirma Wave ! Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On reste là à se tourner les pouces, à laisser d'autres personnes crever, alors que nous savons la vérité !

Lançant soudain un regard enragé vers un journal, il se saisit de ce dernier pour y voir les photos de la nouvelle police secrète :

_Wild Hunt ! Elle ne fait que commettre des crimes, parfois même sans aucune raison ! C'est avec ce genre d'équipe que nous devons travailler ? Ne me faites pas rire !

_Wave ! Calmes-toi ! lui conseilla Run, en posant la main sur son épaule.

_Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? rugit le garçon ! t'es avec Wild Hunt, c'est ça ? Tu veux devenir ami-ami avec eux, ou quoi ?

Aussitôt, le regard de Run s'obscurcit, tandis qu'il affirma d'un ton glacial :

_Jamais ! Il y en a même l'un d'entre eux que je veux tuer !

_Hein ? s'étonna Wave.

_Pour quelle raison ? l'interrogea Kurome.

_C'est … personnel ! lui répondit simplement Run.

_Moi, en tout cas, je trouve que ça ne peut plus continuer ! assura Wave, en faisant mine de partir.

_Où vas-tu ?

_Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, l'empire m'a engagé pour détruire le mal ! Et Wild Hunt représente, en ce moment, le mal ! Donc, je vais m'en occuper !

_Wave, ne … ! commença Run.

_Bols est mort en combattant jusqu'au bout ! l'arrêta Wave ! Et pour simplement exprimer son opinions, Wendy est sur la sellette ! Pas question que je reste les bras croisés à ne rien faire !

Pourtant, voyant Kurome devant lui, il vit cette dernière l'arrêter.

_Kurome, pousses-toi !

_Ces types sont sept ! Tu ne feras jamais le poids face à eux !

_Je m'en fiche ! Il y a des moments où un homme se doit de prendre les armes, un point c'est tout ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'autres arguments !

Aussitôt, avec Grand Chariot sur le dos, il courut hors de la pièce.

_Wave ! tenta de l'arrêter Run, pour simplement voir le garçon disparaître au loin.

Le regardant elle aussi, Kurome se mit à soupirer. Puis, engouffrant un biscuit entre ses dents, elle finit par suivre son ami.

_Kurome ?

_Si cet idiot s'en va tout seul, il se fera tuer ! Et puis … !

Se tournant vers Run, elle affirma :

_Moi aussi, j'ai signé pour protéger l'empire du mal !

La voyant partir à son tour, Run resta figé, ne sachant plus comment réagir face à cela. Bien sûr, lui aussi voulait se battre, ainsi que tuer l'homme qu'il avait mis autant de temps à chercher. Néanmoins, sans un vrai plan, cela n'allait que se retourner contre eux.

« Ils sont fous ! Il faut que je les arrête sinon … ! »

'' La deuxième chose … c'est que tu vas morfler ! ''

S'arrêtant alors, Run se rappela des dernières paroles de Gadjeel, durant leur dernier combat. Même en ayant dit cela, il s'était ensuite écroulé à cause de ses blessures. Pourtant, son regard montrait qu'il aurai tété prêt à tout pour continuer à se battre. Qu'il n'aurait jamais abandonné, même à moitié mort.

Ce genre de personnes, se battait à sa place, sans avoir peur de mourir. Et que ça soit les Jaegers ou Night Raid, tous avaient une détermination qui aurait pu en étonner plus d'un.

Serrant aussitôt les dents, Run finit par jeter son livre derrière lui, avant de déclarer :

_Oh, et puis zut ! Pour une fois, je vais faire ce que ma conscience me dit de faire ! Je vais tuer Champs !

* * *

Tapant dans un ballon, Seryu envoya ce dernier voler un peu plus loin, tandis que des enfants s'empressèrent de se positionner en-dessous pour l'attraper. Les voyant jouer à une partie de football, Wendy se contenta de les observer jouer, tandis qu'elle avait profité de l'absence d'Esdeath pour rester un moment à l'église.

Voyant un enfant courir vers elle, le ballon au pied, Seryu décida de l'embêter un peu. Lui chipant le ballon en un instant, elle effectua ensuite divers dribble tout autour de lui, à l'aide d'un jeu de jambes qui empêcha le garçon de toucher de nouveau le ballon.

Lui prêtant main forte, d'autres enfants finirent par entourer la jeune femme pour juste se rendre compte qu'ils étaient totalement impuissants.

_Hé, Onee-san ! Ne gardes pas le ballon pour toi !

_Laisses-nous jouer, Onee-san !

_Hum ? fit Seryu, avec un petit sourire ! Je vous laisse une chance, pourtant ! Je n'utilise qu'un seul pied !

Ne pouvant toujours rien faire, les enfants se tournèrent vers Wendy :

_Nee-chan ! Viens nous aider !

_Je suis mauvaise avec un ballon aux pieds ! rétorqua l'enfant ! Désolé !

Finalement, faisant semblant de perdre l'équilibre, Seryu laissa un enfant lui piquer le ballon, tandis qu'il s'empressa de courir avec ce dernier, suivit par une bonne partie de la bande.

Courant droit devant lui, l'enfant finit par se retrouver devant un but construit à l'aide de deux bouts de bois où résidait Koro, sous sa petite forme.

S'étant retrouvé à la place du goal, le teigu gesticula ses bras devant lui, tandis qu'il s'efforça de sauter pour se faire plus impressionnant. Pourtant, ceci n'intimida en rien l'enfant, qui effectua une parfait passe à un autre enfant. Récupérant la balle, ce dernier tira ensuite en direction des buts. Étant obligé de lever les bras en l'air, Koro parvint à se saisir de l'objet.

Néanmoins, la force du tir fit trop puissante pour sa petite taille et le teigu finit par se faire emporter et entra dans les buts en même temps que le ballon, sous les rires des enfants.

_Haha ! Je suis plus fort que Koro !

_Le goal s'est envolé !

Les voyant rire, tout comme Seryu, Wendy ne put que se sentir réconforter. Cet endroit était toujours parvenue à lui faire oublier ses chagrins quand elle venait ici. Les orphelins de cet endroit n'étaient que des enfants ne cherchant qu'à s'amuser avec elles et qui voyait les deux filles comme de véritables grandes sœurs. Et maintenant, Wendy les adorait autant que les adorait Seryu.

_Seryu semble être de très bonne humeur !

S'avançant avec un arrosoir à la main, Mory avait assisté quelques minutes au match et avait fini par s'asseoir près de Wendy. Dès lors, il affirma :

_Je ne sais comment te remercier, Wendy !

_Pour quelle raison ?

_Grâce à toi, Seryu connaît dorénavant toute la vérité ! Je savais qu'Ogre était un sale type, mais de là à tuer son père … ! Mais grâce à toi, Seryu pourra désormais retourner sur le droit chemin sans être influencé par qui que se soit ! Wendy, tu mérites la bénédiction des dieux, rien que pour cela !

_Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que vous faites tous les jours ! Vous êtes un vieux prêtre et vous êtes seul à vous occuper de ce lieu ainsi que de tous ces enfants ! Si, j'ai pu aider Seryu, vous, vous avez aidé toutes ces personnes !

_Ça n'a rien à voir ! Wendy, plus je suis avec toi et plus j'ai l'impression que tu es un véritable ange ! Oui, quelqu'un venu d'un autre monde pour faire disparaître la misère de ce pays !

« Bizarrement, c'est un peu le cas ! remarqua l'enfant. »

Soudain, des pleurs se firent entendre. Tenant une poupée dont la tête avait été séparé du reste de son corps, une jeune fille sanglotait tout en pointant du doigt un jeune garçon, avec une cicatrice au niveau de l'oeil droit.

_Qui a-t-il, Natachy ? l'interrogea Wendy.

_C'est Timo ! Il a cassé ma poupée !

_Tsss ! fit simplement l'enfant.

_Timo, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de l'embêter ! affirma Mory.

_Je ne l'ais pas fait exprès ! marmonna Timo ! Et elle reste tout le temps dans son coin, à jouer avec sa poupée ! Je voulais juste qu'elle vienne jouer avec nous !

À cet instant, un poing métallique tomba sur sa tête. Se retrouvant alors avec une bosse sur la tête, tout en se retenant de pleurer, Timo vit Seryu en face de lui, qui s'écria :

_Timo, abîmer les affaires des autres n'est pas bien ! Si elle avait envie de jouer avec sa poupée, tu n'as pas à l'obliger à jouer à autre chose !

_De toute façon, Natachy n'est qu'une sale pleurnicheuse !

_Et alors ? Ce n'est pas justement le rôle des garçons de protéger les filles et non les embêter ? Tu es un homme, Timo, il faut donc que tu agisses comme tel ! Donc, arrêtes t'embêter Natachy et excuses toi !

Détournant le regard, Timo finit par murmurer :

_Désolé !

Puis, il finit par courir pour s'éloigner du reste du groupe.

_Ce n'est pas la première fois que je remarque qu'il cause quelques soucis ! affirma Wendy.

_Oh ! Timo est juste un petit enfant à problèmes recherchant un peu d'attention ! D'après ce que je sais sur lui, son père l'a élevé de manière à ce qu'il croit qu'il faut utiliser la violence contre les femmes pour se faire respecter, avant de l'abandonner ! Quand il est arrivé ici, il a déclenché de nombreuses bagarres, pensant devenir ainsi le centre de l'attention ! Ce fut quand il s'est retrouvé tout seul qu'il commença à comprendre qu'il s'y prenait mal ! Aujourd'hui, il se montre un peu plus sociable, mais, par moment, il effectue des petites boulettes, en pensant bien faire ! Là, il voulait juste que Natachy joue avec eux, mais il s' y est mal pris !

_De toute façon, aucun de ces enfants n'est méchant ! assura Seryu ! Et je sais qu'ils aiment les uns les autres et se considèrent tous comme des frères et sœurs !

Regardant ces derniers continuer leur partie, Wendy finit par voir Natachy en train d'essayer de réparer sa poupée, sans y arriver. Reniflant, elle déclara :

_Timo n'est rien qu'un méchant !

_Natachy, tu veux que je te répare ta poupée ? l'interrogea Wendy.

_Hein ? Tu en es capable, Nee-chan ?

_Je vais bien trouver quelqu'un en ville pour la réparer ! lui assura Wendy ! Mais il faut que tu me la prêtes une journée !

_Tu … Tu me l'as rendra ?

_Bien sûr ! Et elle sera comme neuve !

_Dans ce cas, d'accord !

Prenant alors la poupée cassé, Wendy entendit ensuite Seryu affirmer :

_Il est l'heure de notre ronde, Wendy !

_Oh non ! firent aussitôt les enfants, en comprenant qu'elles allaient partir.

_Ne vous en faites pas ! On reviendra demain ! Promis Wendy ! On recevra justement quelques fournitures à vous donner !

Finalement, tandis que Seryu passa une laisse autour du cou de Koro, Wendy fit un signe d'au revoir aux enfants, avant que les deux filles ne s'en aillent.

Les voyant partir, Mory afficha un petit sourire, tout en affirmant :

_Elles y arriveront ! Oui, elles changeront cet empire !

_Pas si sûr ! ricana une voix, dans son dos.

Surpris, Mory se retourna, pour aussitôt froncer ses sourcils :

_Vous ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

* * *

Courant l'une à coté de l'autre, Wendy et Seryu passèrent de rues en rues, sans s'arrêter. Voyant Seryu être plus pressée que d'habitude d'arriver dans les quartiers pauvres de la ville, Wendy l'interrogea :

_Qui a-t-il ? Es-tu pressée de retrouver Caruma ?

_Ne … Ne me taquines pas à ce sujet ! C'est juste que je lui ais promis de patrouiller avec elle ! C'est tout !

_Oh ! Dans ce cas, peut-être devrais-je vous laisser toutes seules !

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Nous ne … Nous ne … !

Rougissant alors en repensant au baiser de Caruma, Seryu plaqua ses mains sur ses joues, tout en se demandant :

_Comment dois-je réagir avec elle, moi, maintenant ?

Ricanant, en l'entendant, Wendy remarqua soudain, qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. En effet, regardant tout autour d'elle, elle constata rapidement que les rues populaires étaient quasiment déserts. Personne ne semblait être d'humeur à se balader en ville tandis que toutes les maisons étaient fermées.

_C'est d'un calme !

_C'est à cause de Wild Hunt ! affirma Seryu ! Depuis qu'ils sont là, ils terrorisent tout le monde !

_J'ai entendu parler d'eux et je n'ai pas franchement envie de les rencontrer ! Néanmoins, j'espère ce que l'on dit sur eux n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est quand même pas une police qui tue vraiment les gens !

_J'espère aussi ! affirma Seryu, en pénétrant dans les quartiers pauvres.

Aussitôt, les deux filles se stoppèrent, tout en plaquant leurs mains devant leurs nez. L'odeur de fumée ainsi que celle de la chair carbonisée étaient omniprésente.

_Que … C'est quoi cette odeur ?

Se tournant sur elle même, Seryu ne put cacher sa surprise en apercevant qu'une amas de bois brûlés de ce qu'était l'ancien quartier de ce lieu.

_Que … ? Tout a brûlé ?

Continuant d'avancer plus prudemment, les deux filles remarquèrent bientôt que ce quartier ne fut par le seul à avoir été touché par cet étrange fléau. Peu importe où elles allèrent, presque toutes les maisons avaient été brûlé, tandis que cette partie de la ville ne semblait plus comporter la moindre âme qui vive.

_Que … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

S'arrêtant alors, Seryu écarquilla les yeux, en apercevant le QG de Niks ainsi que le restaurant abandonné où Caruma avait élu domicile. Il n'en restait plus que des cendres.

_Que … ? Même ça ?

_Il y a eut un incendie ou quoi ? voulut savoir Wendy.

_Où sont tous les habitants ? s'interrogea Seryu ! Où est Caruma ?

_Tout … Tout le monde est mort !

Se retournant alors, les deux filles aperçurent une jeune adolescente, présentant de grosses brûlures sur une bonne partie du visage, qu'elle tentait de cacher à l'aide d'une écharpe verte. Reconnaissant le morceau de tissu, Seryu s'écria :

_Hé, mais c'est l'écharpe que j'ai donné à Caruma !

Agrippant aussitôt le bras de l'inconnue, elle s'écria :

_Où as-tu eu ça ?

Soudain, elle fit que l'écharpe était toute recouverte de sang.

_Que … ? Du sang ? Qu'as-tu fait à Caruma ?

_Je … Je ne lui ais rien fait ! s'écria la jeune fille, en reculant ! Je … j'ai juste trouvé cette écharpe dans une mare de sang !

_Dans une mare de sang ?

_Oui ! Ils ont dû la tuer, tout comme les autres !

_Qui ça '' ils '' ? voulut savoir Wendy.

_Les soldats ! affirma la jeune fille.

Comme soudain prit d'une vague de terreur, elle tomba à genoux par terre, tout en se mettant à trembler.

_Ils sont venus et ils ont tous détruits ! Ils ont détruits nos maisons et ensuite, ils ont tué tout le monde ! Ils ont tué tous les pauvres de la ville !

_Que … Quoi ?

_Ils sont venus cette nuit et ils ont tout incendié ! Les gens ont commencé à mourir à cause des flammes et ceux qui avaient eut le temps de sortir des bâtiments ont été tué par les soldats qui les attendaient dehors ! C'est ainsi que tout le monde s'est fait exécuter ! Moi, j'étais chez moi quand tout s'est déroulé et, d'une fenêtre, j'ai vu ce qu'ils faisaient dehors ! C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulut partir ! J'ai plutôt préféré être tué par les flammes ! Néanmoins, la toiture de chez moi s'est soudain écroulé sur moi, sans m'écraser, créant ainsi un abri contre les flammes ! C'est comme ça que j'ai pu survivre ! Puis, quand je suis parvenue à me tirer des décombres … tout le monde étaient déjà partis et les corps avaient été jetés dans les flammes !

Tremblant de plus belle, la jeune fille affirma :

_C'était horrible ! Et … et il y avait aussi ces types ! De vrais monstres ! Wild Hunt ! Ce sont eux qui dirigeait tout !

_Wild … Hunt ? s'étonna Wendy ! Que … Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?

_Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient là pour faire disparaître toute la vermine de la ville !

_Caruma ! murmura soudain Seryu, le regard baissé.

Tremblant à son tour, elle serra plus fort le bras de la jeune fille, tout en s'écriant :

_Où est Caruma ? Dis-moi où est-elle ?

_Je … Elle doit être … !

_Morte ? Impossible ! Caruma ne peut pas être morte !

La voyant commencer à s'acharner sur cette pauvre fille, Wendy crut bon de la faire séparer avant que ça dégénère. Tombant alors à genoux, l'inconnue se mit à sangloter :

_J'en sais rien ! Je veux même plus y penser ! Je ... je … c'était horrible !

_Chut ! C'est bon ! lui assura Wendy, en posant ses mains sur les brûlures de son visage pour la soulager.

_Wild Hunt ! rugit soudain la blessée ! Ils … Ils … Je dois les tuer ! Je dois venger ma famille et mes amis ! Je dois venger tout ceux qu'ils ont tué !

_Tu ne feras rien ! rétorqua Wendy ! Écoutes, quelques maisons ont été épargné par les flammes ! Vas te réfugier là-bas et fait toi la plus discrète possible, d'accord ? On va s'occuper de Wild Hunt !

Ne pouvant alors qu'opiner de la tête, la jeune fille se releva, avant de partir en courant. Une fois fait, Wendy se retourna pour voir Seryu en proie à un choc émotionnel :

_Caruma ? Où est Caruma ?

_Seryu ! On n'en sait rien de où elle est ! Caruma est intelligente ! Elle a pu s'en sortir !

_Pourquoi ont-ils attaqué ce lieu ? Pourquoi ont-ils tués tout le monde ?

_Je … Je n'en sais rien ! avoua Wendy ! Peut-être l'ont-ils fait par pur … !

Distinguant soudain quelque chose dans le ciel, le corps de Wendy se retrouva paralysé. Remarquant cela, Seryu se retourna pour tout simplement afficher un regard choqué.

_Impossible !

Au loin, une colonne de fumée pouvait être vue. Une colonne qui provenait d'un lieu où somme un bâtiment, un peu isolé des autres se trouvait.

_L'église ! L'église est en feu !


	49. Protéger et venger les siens

Chapitre 48

Tirant ses chaînes jusqu'au point de se disloquer les bras, Bols s'efforça de se libérer par tous les moyens, y compris s'arracher les membres et ramper jusqu'à la sortie. Pour lui, peu importe la douleur qu'il pourrait ressentir, il fera ce qu'il pourra pour savoir si sa famille va bien.

_Je dois la protéger ! Je ne vais pas les abandonner !

Soudain, il s'arrêta quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Voyant Natsu entrer, avec Happy sur son épaule, l'homme rugit :

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

_Hum ? Tu sembles plus colérique que d'habitude !

_Bien sûr que je le suis ! Tu m'empêches d'aller voir ma famille alors que des malades sont en ville !

Serrant alors les dents, il s'écria :

_Tu veux que je rejoigne l'armée révolutionnaire, non ? Dans ce cas, peux-tu voir si ma famille va bien ?

_Hein ?

_Si tu protèges ma famille, je combattrais à vos côtés ! jura l'homme ! Tu as ma parole ! Mais je t'en supplie … !

S'inclinant devant Natsu, il l'implora :

_Sauves ma famille !

Le voyant faire, Natsu s'approcha alors de lui et s'accroupit avant de lui prendre un bras. Levant ce dernier, il l'approcha d'Happy, qui s'empressa de mettre une clé dans les menottes entourant ses poignets. Un déclic se fit aussitôt entendre, tandis que Bols regarda, avec ahurissement, la chaîne tomber à terre.

_Que … ?

_Ton teigu est dans le couloir ! lui assura Happy.

_Et il y a un cheval dehors ! renchérit Natsu ! Les autres sont en pleine réunion stratégique ! Donc, enfuis-toi en silence et rejoint la capitale ! Elle est au Sud de la base !

_Que … ? pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Nous sommes ennemis !

_Si quelqu'un est prêt à risquer sa vie pour le bien de sa famille, alors je m'interdis de l'arrêter ! lui déclara Natsu ! Néanmoins, il y a des conditions ! Premièrement, tu ne dois rentrer en contact autre jaeger ! Deuxièmement, si possible, essaye de faire en sorte que personne ne te reconnaisse ! Troisièmement, ne dis à personne le chemin permettant de venir ici ! Et quatrièmement, reviens là, avec ta famille !

_Que … ?

_Narenda va être furieuse d'apprendre qu'on t'a libéré ! affirma Happy ! Néanmoins, elle a un grand cœur ! Elle enverra ta famille dans une autre base où elle pourra être en sécurité !

_Et en échange, on te demande juste de nous filer un coup de main, ensuite, d'accord ? l'interrogea Natsu.

Constatant, qu'ils le laissèrent vraiment partir, le masque de Bols s'humidifia, tandis qu'il sanglota :

_Merci ! Je ne sais comment vous remercier !

_Oublies ! Dépêches-toi juste avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de ta disparition !

_D'accord ! Merci encore !

Sortant alors de sa cellule, Bols attrapa Rubicante au passage, avant de courir vers la sortie. Le voyant faire, Happy demanda cependant :

_Crois-tu qu'on fait vraiment bien de le laisser partir ?

_Ne t'en fais pas ! Même s'il décide de rester en ville, je sais qu'il ne dira jamais où nous nous trouvons ! Et puis, pour moi, c'est un gars n'ayant qu'une parole !

* * *

Profitant que la réunion venait de s'achever, Leone commença à effectuer un petit footing dans les couloirs de la base, tout en affirmant :

_Il faut que je devienne plus forte !

Posant alors sa main sur l'endroit où Esdeath était parvenue à lui transpercer le ventre, la jeune femme affirma :

_J'ai été complètement inutile durant ce combat ! Je n'ai fait que recevoir des coups ! Il faut que je m'endurcisse ! Oui, que je devienne encore plus forte !

Prenant sa forme animale, elle rugit :

_Je vais devenir quelqu'un d'encore plus fort que Natsu ! C'est parti pour un entraînement intense !

Mais, à cet instant, son odorat perçut une odeur suspecte.

« Mais … cette odeur ! »

Tournant le visage vers une fenêtre, elle vit alors Bols s'installer sur un cheval avant de faire courir ce dernier, droit vers la direction de la capitale.

_Que … ? Bols … ?

Courant aussitôt, elle pénétra dans la salle de réunion, là où les autres étaient encore.

_On a un problème ! Bols s'est échappé !

_Quoi ? s'étonnèrent la plupart des personnes dans la salle.

_Où est-il ? voulut savoir Narenda.

_Il vient de partir sur le dos d'un cheval et semble se diriger vers la capitale !

_Grrr ! Que tout le monde se prépare, dans ce cas ! S'il vient de partir, on peut le rattraper ! Il faut le stopper avant qu'il ne prévienne le reste de son équipe !

_Oui ! firent les autres, en s'activant aussitôt.

Restant, quant à eux, caché dans le couloir menant à la salle, Natsu et Happy purent entendre les ordres de la jeune femme.

_Natsu ! Que fait-on ?

_On suit Bols ! lui apprit son ami ! On le suit et on l'avertit du danger ! Il doit sûrement connaître un détour à suivre pour arriver à la capitale sans croiser le chemin des autres ! Mais il faudra le rejoindre en quatrième vitesse ! Je compte sur toi !

_Aye ! fit Happy, avant que le duo n'ouvre une fenêtre, avant de quitter la base.

* * *

Sprintant sans s'arrêter, Wendy et Seryu firent le chemin contraire pour retourner vers l'église de la ville, là où la fumée provenait bel et bien.

_Que s'est-il passé ? Nous sommes parties i peine vingt minutes !

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Fonçons juste et allons aider père Mory à éteindre les flammes !

Néanmoins, arrivant finalement devant le bâtiment, les deux filles se stoppèrent en un instant. Puis, Wendy plaqua ses mains devant son visage, tandis que son teint devient plus pâle, tandis que Seryu tomba à genoux à terre.

_Dites … Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar !

Devant les deux filles, l'église était bel et bien en train de partir en fumée. Cependant, ce n'était pas le pire. Loin de là.

Gisant sur le sol, les corps des enfants de l'église étaient inertes. Certains baignaient dans des mares de sang, tandis que d'autres avaient complètement été déshabillé et présentaient des traces de coups sur tout le corps. Et puis, juste devant le bâtiment en flammes, crucifié sur une croix en bois, le corps de Mory se trouvait là, tandis que son corps présentait une bonne vingtaine de blessures faite avec une épée.

_Père Mory !

Levant faiblement la tête, l'homme put laisser voir son visage défiguré, montrant qu'il avait été rué de coups. Essayant de parler, tout ce qu'il fit ne fut que cracher du sang.

_Père Mory ! s'horrifia Wedny, en courant aussitôt vers lui.

Figée, quant à elle, Seryu ne put que trembler, tandis que son cerveau était en train de complètement se déconnecter.

_Que … ? Que … ? Que … ?

_Onee … san !

Baissant alors son regard, Seryu put voir le corps de Natachy, juste en face d'elle. La pauvre enfant, complètement dénudée, avec des marques de bleus sur tout le corps, ainsi qu'un bras arraché, tout du sang s'écoulait toujours. Mais le pire, pour Seryu, fut de constater que son corps comportait des traces montrant qu'elle venait d'être violée.

_Na … Natachy ?

Prenant aussitôt le corps de la petite fille dans ses bras, Seryu s'écria :

_Accroches-toi ! Wendy est là ! On va te soigner ! Je te jure qu'on va te soigner !

_Onee-san … ! l'arrêta soudain l'enfant.

Lui souriant alors, Natachy murmura :

_Merci, d'avoir été une grande sœur aussi gentille !

Grimaçant alors de douleur, la jeune fille cracha un flot de sang, qui éclaboussa le visage de Seryu avant de laisser sa tête tomber sur le côté. Tenant toujours le corps de l'enfant, Seryu resta à l'observer, avec un regard dévasté, avant qu'une aura noire ne se manifeste autour d'elle.

* * *

Ayant posé ses mains sur le torse de Mory, Wendy commençait à soigner ce dernier, tandis que l'homme sanglota :

_Les enfants … ! Je n'ai pas pu protéger les enfants !

_Arrêtez de parler ! lui ordonna Wendy ! Laissez-moi vous soigner !

_Ils les ont tous tués ! L'un de ces monstres a même violé plusieurs d'entre eux ! J'ai … Je n'ai rien pu faire !

Éclatant en sanglots, il rugit :

_Pourquoi l'empire est-il aussi pourri ? Une police secrète ? Mon œil ! Wild Hunt … je vais … je vais leur faire payer leur crime !

_Wild Hunt ? s'étonna Wendy.

_AHHHHHHHHHH !

Poussant alors un immense cri, Seryu se mit à se fracasser son visage contre le sol, s'ouvrant aussitôt le front.

_Les enfants … ! Caruma … !

Serrant les dents, elle laissa son regard s'obscurcir tout en affirmant :

_Je vais les buter ! Je vais les buter !

Pris alors d'une violente migraine, elle cria de douleur tandis que les voix dans sa tête refirent leur apparitions :

_Ahhhh ! Fichez-moi, la paix ! Je vais … Je vais tous vous tuer !

Se levant alors, elle marcha vers la ville tout en hurlant :

_Je vais détruire cette ville et tuer tout le mal qu'elle comporte !

Sachant très bien qu'elle était sérieuse, Wendy la ceintura aussitôt.

_Seryu, arrêtes toi, tout de suite !

_Lâches-moi ! Je vais tous les tuer !

_Calmes-toi, bon sang !

_Hors de question ! Ils vont le payer ! Tous ! Ils vont le payer !

Puis, soudain, une main se posa sur sa tête. Toujours blessé mais capable d'avancer grâce aux soins de Wendy, Mory avait posé une main sur la tête de Seryu, tout en l'implorant :

_Seryu ! Ne deviens pas horrible, s'il te plaît ! Les gens de cette ville n'ont rien fait !

Tournant le visage vers lui, Seryu le vit alors pleuré, tout en affirmant :

_Je suis le seul à blâmer ! J'ai toujours critiqué l'état de l'empire et ça doit être pour cela que ces types sont venus ! Alors, s'il te plaît, si tu veux faire passer ta rage sur quelqu'un ! Fait le sur moi ! Ne vas pas en ville tout démolir et mettre ainsi en danger la vie d'innocents ! Seryu, ce n'est pas ça la justice ! Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il ramènera les enfants !

Cessant de n'exprimer que de la rage sur son visage, Seryu le vit ensuite tomber à genoux , tout en commençant à se morfondre :

_Tout est de ma faute ! Si je n'avais rien dit , … les enfants seraient toujours en vie ! Je suis … je suis vraiment le roi des abrutis !

Le voyant continuer à pleurer, Seryu tomba près de lui, avant de le serrer contre lui.

_Père Mory … vous avez toujours été un vrai oncle, pour moi ! Et un véritable père pour tous les enfants ! Rien de tout ceci n'est de votre faute !

Sanglotant à son tour, elle finit par demander :

_Que dois-je faire, maintenant ? Je suis perdue ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Mon esprit me dit de les venger ! Mon cœur me dit de tuer ces monstres ! Mon cerveau me dit de les massacrer ! Ma justice me dit de les faire disparaître !

Se tournant alors vers Wendy, elle l'interrogea :

_Wendy … que dois-je faire ?

Jetant simplement un regard sur les corps des enfants de l'église, Wendy affirma :

_Allons voir Wild Hunt!

Puis, tout à coup, le vent enveloppa son corps, tandis qu'elle laissa ses cheveux changer de couleur.

_Seryu, je déteste procéder ainsi mais … il est hors de question que nous laissions ces crimes impunis ! Caruma Niks les enfants les pauvres de cette ville … nous allons tous les venger !

Lui tentant alors la main, elle l'interrogea :

_Seryu, viens-tu avec moi ?

Sautant soudain sur l'épaule de l'enfant, Koro montra le camp qu'il venait de choisir, sous le regard étonné de sa maîtresse :

_Wendy ? Koro ?

Serrant alors le poing, elle affirma :

_Oui ! Cela me semble plus que normale ! Cette fois-ci, je suis certaine de ne pas m'en prendre à des innocents ! Pour une fois, dans ma vie, je vais combattre le vrai mal de cette ville ! Allons, nous débarrasser de Wild Hunt !

Courant alors, elle se précipita vers la ville pour trouver la trace des mécréants. S'apprêtant à la suivre, Wendy sentit Mory agripper son bras, tout en s'écriant :

_Wendy ! Ce salaud de Syura est le fils du premier ministre ! S'en prendre à lui revient à trahir l'ensemble de l'empire !

_Je le sais déjà ! Cela ne va pas m'empêcher de lui régler son compte !

_Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Juste …, après cette bataille, emmènes Seryu avec toi ! Partez au plus vite et rejoignez Night Raid !

_Night Raid … ? Mais Seryu ?

_Elle n'est plus la même ! lui assura Mory ! Je sais qu'elle ne s'en prendra plus à eux et, qu'au contraire, elle vous aidera pour combattre l'empire !

_Et … Et vous ? Qui vous protégera ?

_Ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis un adulte ! Et quelqu'un doit donner à ces enfants l'enterrement qu'ils

méritent ! Allez, fonces Wendy ! Fonces et ne te retournes pas ! Ne t'en fais pas, nous nous reverrons quand vous gagnerez la guerre !

Hésitant, Wendy le regarda afficher un sourire confiant sur son visage, avant de finalement se décider.

_Père Mory … merci pour tout ! On gagnera, je vous le promets !

Puis elle partit, laissant le vieil homme derrière elle. Ce dernier, ayant caché une grosse blessure qu'il avait au niveau du dos, continua à sourire, malgré le fait de sentir ses forces diminuer.

_Wendy … ! j'en suis persuadé … tu es un ange descendu du ciel ! Sauves ce qu'il reste de cette ville !

S'écroulant, il sombra alors dans l'inconscience, tout en se posant des questions de ce qui allait l'attendre dans l'au-delà.

* * *

Serrant les dents de rage, Wave regarda un groupe de personnes, pendus par les pieds, sur une scène d'exécution publique .

_Que s'est-il passé ici ? rugit le garçon, en constatant qu'ils avaient été battu à mort !

_Les élèves du poing impérial ! les reconnut Run ! Ils étaient connus pour leur puissance ! Peu de personnes auraient pu les mettre dans cet état !

_Ils ont rencontré Wild Hunt ! comprit Kurome.

_Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Wave ! Pourquoi font-ils cela ?

_Pour eux, c'est le meilleur moyen de faire venir Night Raid jusqu'à eux ! lui expliqua Run ! Ils les sous-estiment complètement et pensent gagner sans problème contre eux, sur une bataille de front ! Ces crimes ne sont que des appâts !

_Ils font ça pour attirer … Night Raid ? Les … les enfoirés !

_Pour l'instant, Wild Hunt s'attaque surtout à des groupes de personnes pour faire le plus de meurtres possible ! remarqua Kurome ! Tout particulièrement, s'ils contiennent des enfants et de jeunes femmes !

_Mais maintenant qu'ils se sont fait connaître, plus personne n'ose sortir en ville ! remarqua Run ! Où vont-ils se rendre, désormais ?

Réfléchissant à cette question, Wave écarquilla soudain son regard, en s'écriant :

_Oh non !

_Quoi ?

_Il y a un endroit en ville ! Un endroit où se rende une femme et un enfant !

Regardant ses deux compagnons, il affirma :

_La famille de Bols ! Ils se rendent toujours à sa tombe à cette heure !


	50. 6 vs 2

Chapitre 49

Reculant tout en ne montrant que de la peur dans son regard, Kije se positionna devant Logue, tandis que Wild Hunt, excepté Dorothea, marchait vers elles.

_Que … Que nous voulez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

_Oh, mais quel impoli je suis ! Remarqua Syura ! J'ai en effet oublié de me présenter ! Je me nomme Syura, et je suis le fils du premier ministre ainsi quE le chef de Wild Hunt !

Entendant cela, Kije ordonna aussitôt à Logue :

_Va-t-en, Logue ! Rentres tout de suite à la maison !

_Mais, Maman … ! fit la petite fille.

_Tout de suite ! lui ordonna Kije.

Néanmoins, l'enfant eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle aperçut Champ juste devant elle, s'amusant à lui bloquer la route.

_Oh, mais où vas-tu mon ange ? Pourquoi une aussi mignonne fille comme toi ne me tiendrait pas compagnie ?

Le regardant, Logue remarqua que son regard était le même que celui qu'avait eut Kalgon, envers elle. Apeuré par cela, elle recula tandis que Champ avança une main vers elle.

Voyant cela, Kije prit aussitôt sa fille dans ses bras, tout en ordonnant :

_Ne touchez pas à ma fille !

_Hum ? fit Enshin ! Oh, une rebelle ! Je crois qu'il va falloir la dresser !

_Aucun problème ! lui assura Syura.

_Bouh, ce n'est pas juste ! remarqua Cosmina, en cherchant quelqu'un du regard ! Il n'y a aucun garçon ici !

_Moi, je veux les massacrer quand vous aurez terminé ! s'écria Giry, en faisant gonfler ses énormes muscles ! Je veux me recouvrir de leur sang !

Tremblant à cause de cela, Kije s'enfuit aussitôt, tout en serrant Logue contre elle. Néanmoins, elle fit très vite intercepté par Izou, qui se déplaça devant elle.

_Tu as le choix ! Soit tu restes tranquilles, soit je laisse ton sang nourrir mon précieux sabre !

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, la pauvre femme resta figée de terreur, tandis que les membres de Wild Hunt se mirent à l'entourer petit à petit.

_Lai … Laissez-nous … pitié !

Ignorant ses mots, Syura tendit le bras vers elle.

_Ne t'en fais pas ! Ce ne sera qu'un court moment de souffrance à passer !

_SKY DRAGON'S ROQUET !

Fusant grâce à la puissance d'une tornade, une roquette parvint à frapper Syura en pleine tête, créant ainsi une explosion qui firent reculer le reste de son équipe.

_Que … ? s'étonna Enshin.

_Trouvé ! fit simplement Seryu, en marchant vers eux, tandis que Koro prit sa forme de monstre.

_On vous cherchait justement ! renchérit Wendy, tout en créant du vent autour d'elle.

_Les jaegers ! grogna Giry.

_W … Wendy ? s'étonna Kije, en reconnaissant l'enfant.

Créant alors une barrière de vent devant elle et sa fille afin de les séparer des malfrats, la jeune fille ordonna :

_Allez vous-en ! On se charge d'eux !

_Quoi ? Mais … ?

_C'est un ordre ! rugit soudain Seryu, qui tentait de son mieux de garder son sang-froid ! Si vous restez là, je vous avoue que je pourrais très bien vous blesser sans m'en rendre compte !

Ce fut alors que les membres de Wild Hunt purent comme ressentir la présence d'une aura ténébreuse autour d'elle. Rien qu'au fait de repenser à tout ce qui venait d'arriver aujourd'hui suffit à Seryu pour être en rage.

Et même cela faisait peur à Wendy. Désormais, elle se sentait incapable de la raisonner si leurs adversaires n'avaient comme idée de l'énerver davantage.

En tout cas, finissant par acquiescer Kije prit Logue dans ses bras avant de courir en direction de la ville.

_Hé, pas si vite ! rétorqua Champ, en créant une boule de foudre dans sa main.

La lançant ensuite en direction de Kije, il fut surprit de la voir exploser avant d'atteindre sa cible, en étant toucher par des projectiles.

_Que … ?

_Ce combat ne concerne que nous ! annonça Seryu, en tenant deux revolvers aux mains ! J'avoue ignorer la raison du fait que vous avez tuer Caruma et les enfants … !

Tentant soudain le bras, elle laissa Koro le mordre pour laisser place à une énorme boule de métal recouvert de piques.

_Mais ça va saigner ! Je vais tous vous massacrer jusqu'au dernier !

_Tsss ! fit Giry, en souriant simplement ! Voici donc '' Justice's girl '' ! Amusant ! Es-tu en rage parce que nous n'avons pas respecter la loi ?

_Je ne me bats pas pour la justice ! rétorqua Seryu ! Pour une fois, si je me bats, c'est pour mon compte personnelle !

_Quel blague ! gloussa alors quelqu'un.

Écartant la fumée qui l'entourait, Syura montra un visage recouvert de brûlures et qui avait du mal à cacher sa colère.

_Sais-tu au moins quel acte odieux tu viens de commettre ? Tu viens tout bonnement de t'attaquer au fils du premier ministre ! Cet acte ne te sera jamais pardonner, même avec ton rang ! Désormais, tu vas souffrir, ma grande !

_Peu importe qui tu es ! Je vais te faire payer pour tes meurtres !

_Mais vas-tu la fermer ? l'interrogea Enshin, tout en dégainant son sabre.

Décidant d'ouvrir les festivités, il se mit à créer des vents tranchants avec son arme qui fusèrent droit vers Seryu.

_Je vais te trancher en morceaux !

Tapant alors du pied, Seryu fit appel à aux propulseurs à ses pieds et ces derniers s'activèrent. Créant un vent magique, ils permirent de la propulser par-dessus l'attaque tranchante.

La voyant ainsi retomber vers lui, tout en balançant son énorme boule dans le but de l'écraser, Enshin eut le bon réflexe de sauter en arrière, pour éviter l'attaque.

Profitant qu'il s'éloigne de son adversaire, Cosmina fit tournoyer son micro dans sa main avant de le porter à sa bouche.

_Attention, tout le monde, la grande Cosmina est dans la place !

Chantant juste ensuite, elle forma des ondes de choc qui se déplacèrent vers Seryu.

_KORO !

Prenant le rôle de bouclier, le chien se plaça devant les ondes et se prit l'attaque. Crachant aussitôt du sang, il ne put s'empêcher de plaquer ses pattes sur ses oreilles, pour arrêter cette torture.

_Idiot de teigu ! ricana Cosmina.

_SKY DRAGON'S WINGS !

Ayant baissé sa garde, Cosmina se fit percuter par les deux tornades, qui l'éjectèrent contre la pierre tombale de la tombe de Bols, pulvérisant cette dernière au passage.

_Hé, ça se fait pas de détruire les tombes des défunts ! ricana Giry ! Vous voulez être hanté par son fantôme ou quoi ?

_Toi, ta gueule ! lui ordonna Seryu, en courant vers elle.

La voyant propulser sa boule vers lui, le colosse se mit simplement à sourire et plaça ses mains en avant. Ce fut ainsi que Seryu put apercevoir que ses mains comportaient six doigts . En effet, partant du milieu du dos de ses mains, deux longs doigts crochus pointèrent en direction de l'énorme boule de métal. Puis leurs extrémité s'ouvrit et deux jets d'acide en sortirent .

Touchant à peine la boule de Seryu, le liquide se mit à la faire fondre et en quelques secondes à paine, il ne resta plus de l'arme qu'une partie de sa chaîne qui la reliait au bras de Seryu.

_Que … ?

_Je te présente Crocharyu ! ricana Giry, en croisant ses deux étranges doigts ! C'est mon teigu capable de projeter des jets d'acide super corrosive !

Explosant soudain de rire, il affirma :

_Je me nomme Giry, le génocide ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? C'est parce que peu importe où je passe, je ne fais que tuer tout autour de moi ! Et tu sais pourquoi je ne suis jamais allé en prison ? C'est parce que je ne laisse aucune preuve derrière moi !

Gloussant de plus belle, il secoua l'un de ses doigts crochu et en fit sortir une goutte d'acide qui tomba au sol. Cela fit alors former un trou aux pieds du colosse.

_Dès que je tus quelqu'un, j'utilise aussitôt mon teigu pour faire entièrement disparaître son corps et je fais la même chose avec les témoins ! Sans corps, quelles preuves a-t-on contre moi ?

_Sale monstre ! rugit Seryu.

Continuant simplement à rire, Giry finit par se calmer et réfléchit à quelque chose.

_Hé, ta phrase me dit quelque chose ! Ah oui, le gamin de l'église l'a prononcé !

_Le gamin de l'église ?

_Ouais, quand nous nous à attaquer l'église, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de protéger une fillette que Champ s'apprêtait à violer ! Il disait '' Non, lâches Natachy ! Lâches Natatchy '' ! c'était si drôle ! Et le prêtre qui ne faisait que lui dire '' Timo va-t-en ! '' alors que Syura commençait à le crucifier ! C'était si drôle !

Continuant à rire , il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de renchérir :

_Néanmoins, ce gosse ne faisait que nous ennuyer ! Donc je m'en suis débarrasser ! Et tu veux savoir ce qui était le plus drôle dans l'histoire ? Quand je commençais à le faire disparaître, il a eut l'audace de agripper la jambe tout en marmonnant '' Onee-san m'a dit que j'étais un homme ! Je dois protéger les autres ! '' ! Ha ha ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'air crétin !

Sentant sa mâchoire être violemment frappé, il cessa enfin de ricaner, tandis que son corps tomba à la renverse. Effectuant une multitude de roulade, il finit enfin par se stopper, après avoir quitté sa place d'origine d'une bonne dizaine de mètres.

_Je vais te massacrer ! rugit Seryu, en étant hors d'elle ! Il ne restera rien de toi !

La voyant perdre les pédales, Wendy s'écria :

_Seryu, calmes-toi !

_Koro ! cria Seryu, en ignorant les paroles de son amie ! JUSTICE VOLEE FIRE !

Mordant aussitôt le haut de son corps, le teigu la fit ressortir avec une multitude de lances roquettes et autres armes lourdes.

_Crevez tous autant que vous êtes ! ordonna-t-elle, en tirant ses missiles dans tous les sens.

Voyant deux d'entre eux foncer vers lui, Giry se releva en vitesse et les visa avec son teigu, avant d'utiliser son acide pour les faire disparaître. Pourtant, en voyant d'autres fuser sur lui, il préféra s'enfuir en vitesse.

Voyant le reste de ses camarades faire mine d'en faire de même, Syura se mit simplement à les siffler.

_Ici, bande d'attardés !

Positionnant ses mains contre le sol, Wendy créa une tornade qui la propulsa dans les airs hors de la portée des projectiles.

_Impossible de calmer Seryu dans ces conditions ! Remarqua-t-elle.

Soudain, voyant Wild Hunt bouger, elle constata que chacun d'entre eux se précipitèrent vers Syura.

_Que font-ils ?

_Hé, Justice's girl ! l'appela Syura ! Et bien quoi, tu ne sais pas viser ? Nous sommes tous là, pourtant !

Grognant aussitôt, Seryu se tourna vers eux, et les bombarda avec tous les missiles qui lui restait.

« Comme attendu de cette idiote ! gloussa Syura. »

_SHAMBALA !

Une fois que les missiles fut assez proche de lui, il créa un disque juste devant eux, où ils y disparurent.

_Quoi ? s'étonna Seryu.

_Pauvre idiote ! ricana Syura ! Rassures-moi, tu as autre chose de plus impressionnant, non ? Parce que sinon, je vais commencer à croire que les Jaegers en sont vraiment qu'une bande de minable !

Se tournant ensuite vers la tombe de Bols, il commença à écraser cette dernière sous son pied, tout en affirmant :

_En fin de compte, tu es exactement comme ce bon à rien ! Aucun d'entre vous ne vaut un clou, dans votre équipe !

Faisant aussitôt tomber ses lances missiles et n'ayant aucun plan tactique en tête, Seryu fonça sur lui, et commença à lui lancer une pluie de coups de poings. Ayant aucun mal à les esquiver, Syura continua de lui lancer un sourire naguère, tout en tirant à profil la colère de la jeune fille à son avantage. Enragé comme elle était, Seryu était incapable de faire preuve d'intelligence ou de stratégie. Elle ne faisait que frapper l'air et se fatiguait ainsi.

_Eh bien, quoi ? Tu es lente aujourd'hui ? Si ça continu, je vais te laisser là et m'attaquer à d'autres personnes ! Oh non, j'ai mieux !

Lançant un regard sur le côté, pour voir Wendy atterrir non loin de lui, il finit par ordonner :

_Les gars ! Occupez-vous de l'autre fille ! Faites-là souffrir !

Il ne fallut pas qu'il le répète deux fois pour que les cinq autres se mirent à courir vers Wendy.

_Désolé ma petite, mais ta dernière heure est venue !

_SKY DRAGON'S ROAR !

Voyant la tornade leur foncer dessus, Champ créa une sphère de feu tandis qu'Enshin balança une multitude de vents tranchants. Se combinant, les deux attaques percutèrent celle de Wendy et créèrent une explosion qui engloba la scène du combat. Mettant ses bras devant elle pour se protéger de la fumée, Wendy s'apprêta à faire chasser cette dernière à l'aide de son vent. Pourtant, au lieu d'un souffle de vent, se fut un cri de douleur qui sortit de sa bouche. Passant derrière elle, Izou rangea son sabre, alors qu'il venait de lui entailler le bras.

_Touché !

Grimaçant de douleur, Wendy ne put réagir à temps tandis que la silhouette de Giry traversa la fumée pour se retrouver devant elle. Utilisant sa force, il lui lança un puissant coup de poing, qui l'éjecta hors du nuage de fumée.

La voyant tomber à terre, Seryu se tourna vers elle.

_Wendy !

_Ne tournes jamais le regard de moi ! s'écria Syura.

Un puissant coup de pied percuta la jeune fille au niveau du tibia, fractura ce dernier.

_Gnnnn !

_Tu as perdu !

Commençant, quant à elle, à se relever, Wendy se tint le ventre à l'endroit où Giry venait de la frapper. Pourtant, étant loin de la prendre par pitié, Cosmina commença à chanter et les ondes eurent très vite le temps de parvenir aux oreilles de Wendy.

Faisant exprès de chanter doucement, Cosmina prit un malin plaisir à voir Wendy crier de douleur, tandis qu'elle avait l'impression que ses tympans allaient exploser.

_Oh, la pauvre petite ! ricana Giry.

_En effet ! fit Champ ! Dommage qu'elle soit si âgée ! J'aurais pu prendre très bien soin d'elle !

Créant une nouvelle boule de feu dans ses mains, il la lança vers Wendy, tandis que Giry et Enshin créèrent leurs propres attaques avant de l'imiter. Pouvant à peine comprendre ce qui se passait, Wendy pouvait encore moins esquiver la triple attaque qui fonçait sur elle.

_Wendy, bouges ! lui cria Seryu.

Trop tard. Percutant leurs cibles, les trois attaques eurent très vite fait de tout détruite au point de l'impact.

_Et une de moins ! se réjouit Cosmina.

_Moi, je vous le dis, Wild Hunt aurait très vite fait de prendre la place des Jaegers ! affirma Giry ! Et une fois fait, nous pourrons faire ce que bon nous voudra de cette ville !

_Non ! rétorqua soudain Izou, en regardant droit devant lui ! Le combat n'est pas finit !

_Hein ? firent les quatre autres.

Grognant alors, Koro se fit voir alors qu'il était sous sa forme Berseck. S'étant positionné devant Wendy, il s'était pris l'ensemble des attaques et son corps en avait payer les dommages. Complètement détruit ici et là, son corps continuait à être dissout à cause de l'acide de Giry.

_Quoi ? L'idiot de cabot ? s'étonna Champ.

_Koro ! s'horrifia Seryu, en le voyant en très mauvais état.

« Il m'a protégé ! remarqua Wendy ! Il m'a protégé sans que Seryu ne lui en donne l'ordre ! Il l'a fait de lui même ! »

Le voyant continuer de se décomposer, Wendy n'eut alors d'autre idée que de courir vers lui et de profiter de ses blessures pour plonger son main dans son corps. Touchant rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait, elle finit par en extraire le noyau vital du teigu et le retira de son corps, avant que l'acide ne commence à le détruire à son tour.

_Elle a le noyau ! remarqua Cosmina.

_On fait un concours ? voulut savoir Enshin ! Le premier qui détruit ce noyau aura le droit de faire ce que bon voudra de cette fille !

_Parfait ! assurèrent les autres, en se mettant alors en chasse.

Comprenant ce qu'ils comptaient faire, Wendy créa une tornade afin de les faire reculer, avant de se mettre à courir.

« Il faudra quelques minutes à Koro pour se régénérer complètement ! remarqua-t-elle ! Pas le choix ! Il faut que je trouve un endroit où cacher son noyau ! »

_Où crois-tu aller ainsi ? voulut savoir Izou, en courant juste à côté d'elle, main sur son épée.

_J'adore jouer à chat ! affirma Enshin.

Parvenant alors à agripper les cheveux de Wendy, il leva ensuite son sabre et l'abaissa afin de lui décapiter la tête.

_Premier arrivé, premier servi !

_VERNIER ! cria aussitôt Wendy.

Sautant alors le plus haut possible, elle permit à son corps de se retrouver hors de la trajectoire de la lame d'Enshin. De ce fait, étonné de la voir sauter ainsi, l'homme sentit sa lame ne couper que les cheveux de l'enfant et se retrouva avec ces derniers dans la main. Libre, Wendy retomba juste devant lui et plaça aussitôt ses paumes sur son torse :

_SKY DRAGON'S CLAW !

Un puissant vent percuta aussitôt l'abdomen d'Enshin et le propulsa en arrière. Le voyant ainsi s'écraser contre Cosmina et Giry, Wendy reprit sa course, sans aucunement s'attarder sur la perte d'une grande partie de ses cheveux.

La voyant ainsi fuir, Syura rugit :

_Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez, bande d'imbéciles ?

Voyant une ouverture, Seryu lui tira aussitôt dessus avec ses pistolets. Néanmoins, sautant en arrière et zigzaguant pour les esquiver, l'homme l'interrogea :

_Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre que ses petits jouets ? Ce n'est même plus marrant !

Ce fut alors qu'il cessa de rire, en voyant Seryu sortir une balle blanche de la poche de sa veste. Sans perdre un instant, elle la jeta contre le sol, et créa alors un nuage de fumée qui eut vite fait d'entourer les deux combattants.

_Un fumigène ? s'étonna Syura, en ayant sa vue complètement brouillée.

Regardant d'abord dans tous les sens, pour tenter de percevoir la silhouette de Seryu, il finit par se calmer et ferma les yeux.

_Calmes-toi ! Si tu te concentres, tu ressentiras sa présence !

Pourtant, rien autour de lui ne pouvait l'aider à identifié la position de Seryu. Tentant l'oreille, il ne perçut aucun bruit et encore moins la moindre parcelle d'ombre trahissant sa présence.

« Que ? Où est-elle ? »

Soudain prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, l'homme tourna sur lui-même tout en effectuant de grand gestes avec ses bras. Parvenant ainsi à chasser la fumée tout autour de lui, il eut la surprise de ne voir personne.

_Quoi ? Où est-elle ?

Captant finalement un mouvement, il parvint à apercevoir Seryu en train de courir au loin, à la poursuite de Wendy et du reste de Wild Hunt. Pour elle, Syura pouvait attendre. Wendy n'était pas apte à tenir tête à cinq puissants adversaires et il fallait qu'elle l'aide en attendant que Koro se rétablisse.

Voyant cela, une veine de rage apparut sur le front de Syura, qui marmonna :

_Cette gamine … comment ose-t-elle m'ignorer ?

* * *

Continuant à courir, Wendy finit par quitter le cimetière et se retrouva rapidement près de la ville. L'apercevant en train de venir vers eux, pourchasser par Wild Hunt, quelques villageois étaient déjà en train de reculer tout en s'égosillant :

_Ils arrivent ! Wild Hunt est là !

_Vite ! Sauvez-vous !

_Restez cachés dans les maisons !

Les apercevant fuir, Wendy se questionna sur la façon de procéder. Certes, fuir Wild Hunt était sa priorité. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait en aucun cas pénétrer dans la ville et mettre la vie de plusieurs citoyens en danger.

De ce fait, s'arrêtant juste devant les premières maisons, elle finit par lancer le noyau vital de Koro vers un toit, avant de se retourner pour faire face à Wild Hunt.

_Hum ? On ne joue plus ? s'étonna Giry ! Dommage, j'étais à peine chaud !

_Laisses tomber ! Tuer est plus jouissant que courir ! rétorqua Izou, en sortant de nouveau son sabre.

_Hi hi ! Dans ce cas, qui s'occupe d'elle ? ricana Cosmina, en positionnant déjà son micro devant ses lèvres.

Ne voulant pas leur laisser la chance d'attaquer les premiers, Wendy gonfla aussitôt ses joues et leur lança une tornade.

_SKY DRAGON'S ROAR !

_Je la connais par cœur, cette attaque ! ricana Enshin, en créant des lames d'air avec son sabre.

Parvenant à '' trancher '' les vents de Wendy, il obligea cette dernière à sauter sur le côté, pour ne pas se faire taillader. Se trouvant juste derrière elle, le mur d'une maison se fit toucher de plein fouet et fut alors réduite en morceaux.

_Alors ? gloussa Enshin ! Plutôt puissantes mes attaques, n'est-ce pas ?

_EXPLOSION ORB !

Apercevant Champ lui lancer l'une des orbes de son teigus, Wendy s'empressa de courir sur le côté.

_VERNIER !

Augmentant sa vitesse, elle parvint in extremis à se retrouver hors de l'explosion, dont l'onde de choc suffit à la faire éjecter. Malheureusement, se retrouvant déjà derrière elle, Giry se mit à sourire sadiquement tout en lui infligeant un violent coup de pied qui percuta son dos.

Ne pouvant que hurler de douleur, Wendy se fit éjecter vers le ciel, là où Cosmina pouvait se donner à cœur joie pour la toucher.

Décidant un nouvelle fois de ne pas l'achever trop vite, elle chantonna à peine pour diminuer la puissance de ses ondes sonores. Pourtant, les entendant sans difficultés, Wendy cria une nouvelle fois, en ayant l'impression de sentir l'ensemble de son corps se mettre à vibrer ainsi que ses tympans être sur le point d'exploser.

Finalement, retombant vers le sol, elle perçut à peine la silhouette d'Izou courir vers elle, ainsi que son sabre ouvrir son abdomen. Crachant alors du sang, Wendy s'écroula à terre, avec maintenant une large entaille au ventre.

_Touché, coulé ! fit Cosmina.

Apercevant ce sinistre spectacle, tout en ayant trop peur de se faire tuer en venant en aide Wendy, quelques villageois restèrent caché dans les rues ou leurs maisons tout en gémissant de peur.

Les voyant, Enshin se mit à ricaner tout en s'écriant :

_Très chers pétochards ! Avez-vous vus ce qui vient de se passer ? Cette fille, venant du groupe des Jaegers a tenté de se rebeller contre nous ! Et comme vous le voyez, elle en a payé le prix fort ! Alors que cela rentre dans la tête de chacun : s'attaquer à nous revient à signer son arrêt de mort !

Néanmoins, son regard se tourna quelque peu, en entendant un gémissement de douleur. Se relevant avec peine, Wendy continua à cracher du sang, tandis que bouger la moindre parcelle de son corps lui faisait souffrir le martyr.

_Hum ? s'étonna Champ ! Hé, qu'est-ce que tu as fichu, Izou ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué ?

_La situation a changé ! remarqua le sabreur, en voyant les citoyens en face d'eux ! De un, nous n'étions pas censé tuer un jaeger ! Et de deux, il est maintenant trop tard pour nier que nous n'avons rien fait à cette fille, avec autant de témoins face à nous ! Il faut attendre les ordres de Syura et agir dorénavant prudemment ! N'oublions pas qu'Esdeath est la supérieure de cette fille !

_Qui se soucie de ça ? l'interrogea Giry.

S'avançant alors vers Wendy, il dirigea ses deux longs doigts crochus vers elle, tout en affirmant :

_Nous sommes Wild Hunt ! À nous sept, personne ne peut nous vaincre ! Esdeath peut venir, je l'attends de pieds fermes !

Relevant péniblement son visage, Wendy le vit alors, tandis que Giry l'interrogea :

_As-tu des paroles à prononcer ?

_Fai … Fairy Tail n'abandonne jamais ! affirma Wendy.

_Dans ce cas, à la revoyure !

Tirant alors deux jets d'acide, Giry horrifia le regard de Wendy. Cependant, trop blessé pour bouger, l'enfant ne put qu'attendre. Attendre que la mort vienne tout en serrant les dents.

« Natsu ! Je suis désolée ! »

_WENDY !

Sautant alors devant elle, Seryu brandit ses bras mécaniques devant elle, afin de la protéger de l'acide.

_Seryu ! Bouges !

Trop tard. Touchant son bras gauche, l'acide eut vite fait de désintégrer ce dernier. Éclabousser au passage, son épaule ainsi que plusieurs parties de son abdomen furent toucher au passage, faisant hurler de douleur la pauvre fille, qui tomba alors à genoux.

_Oh, un petit bonus ! ricana Giry ! Il ne fallait pas te précipiter voyons ! Je t'aurais tué, toi aussi, de toute façon !

Lui lançant simplement un regard noir, Seryu se mit à rugir :

_Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

Ricanant en l'entendant, Giry affirma :

_Eh bien, cela nous fait un point commun !

Pointant alors son doigt vers elle, il affirma :

_Nous avons tué tellement de personnes qui nous aient impossible de pouvoir dire le nombre exact de nos crimes !et je vais te dire quelque chose ! Tu as tué beaucoup d'innocents !

Voyant Seryu rester immobile, Giry continua :

_Tu ne t'en doutais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, en ayant écouté aveuglément les ordres de l'Empire, tu n'as fais qu'aider à tuer les principales menaces qui visaient le premier ministre ! Tu n'as été qu'un pantin durant de nombreuses et tu … !

_Tu ne m'apprends rien !

Cessant alors de sourire, Giry regarda Seryu en train de le fixer du regard sans pour autant montrer la moindre émotion.

_Cela fait un moment que j'ai compris cela ! Que j'ai compris que les révolutionnaires n'étaient pas le véritable ennemi du peuple ! Non, ceux qui menacent leurs vies ne sont que des personnes comme vous !

Lui balançant soudain son poing en plein ventre, Syura fit une magnifique entrée, n obligeant Seryu à tomber à côté de Wendy.

_Seryu !

_Nous, l'ennemi du peuple ? gloussa Syura ! Non, mai ses-tu idiote ou quoi ? Je suis le fils du premier ministre ! Cet empire lui appartient et c'est pareil pour moi ! Nous pouvons donc faire ce que bon nous semble de ces personnes !

Puis, voyant Wendy lui lancer un regard noir, une idée lui vint soudain en tête.

_Mais tu sais, Seryu, au final, tu es un peu comme nous ! Tu es un merveilleux soldat qui exécute parfaitement les ordres qu'on lui donne ! De ce fait, je peux t'épargner !

_M'épargner ?

_Oui, mais à deux conditions ! De un, tu travailleras désormais sous mes ordres ! Et de deux, tu dois tuer … !

Pointant Wendy du doigt, il s'écria :

_Cette fille !

D'abord surprise par sa demande, Seryu finit par sourire lugubrement, avant de demander :

_Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?

_C'est simple ! affirma Syura ! En fait, tu sais les meurtres que nous avons commis ces derniers temps … devines qui en ait la cause ! C'est ta copine !

_Hein ?

_Oui ! À cause de ses actions, nous avons eu comme ordre de lui faire regretter t'avoir voulu tenir tête à mon père ! On nous a alors ordonné de tuer toutes les personnes qui étaient en relation avec elles ! Donc, les pauvres de la capitales ainsi que les enfants de l'église !

Écarquillant alors les yeux, les deux filles eurent du mal à comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Mais, finalement, se tournant vers Wendy, Seryu finit par demander :

_Donc, s'ils sont morts … c'est de ta faute ?


	51. Night Raid vs Wild Hunt vs Jaegers !

Chapitre 50

Ne sachant quoi faire, Wendy ne put que garder le silence, tandis que Seryu la regarda, avec aucune forme de raison sur son visage.

_C'est à cause de toi si Caruma et les enfants sont morts ? répéta cette dernière.

_Seryu, je … !

_Bien sûr que c'est de sa faute ! assura Syura, en la pointant du doigt ! Cette fille n'est d'autre qu'une criminelle qui s'est cru maligne de se croire supérieure à tout le monde ! Si elle ne s'était pas mêlé des affaires de mon père, saches que tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé !

Profitant aussi de la présence des civils qui les regardait de loin, il assura ensuite :

_Vous voyez ? Personne ne peut rien contre nous ! Que ça soit Night Raid ou les Jaegers ! Nous sommes invincibles ! Nous sommes l'élite de l'élite !

Fixant ensuite Wendy, l'homme l'interrogea :

_Comprends-tu enfin à qui as-tu osé tenir tête, vermine ?

Néanmoins, il constat rapidement que Wendy ne l'avait aucunement écouté. À la place, elle resta à fixer Seryu, qui en fit de même.

_Wendy … pourquoi ? demanda cette dernière, en ayant l'impression que son esprit était envoyé de centaine de voix lui ordonnant de tuer l'enfant.

_Je … Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça finirait ainsi ! Lui jura Wendy ! Je … Je n'aurais jamais pu le penser ! Je te jure que je ne voulais en aucun cas que ça arrive ! Tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était raisonner l'empereur, rien de plus !

_Raisonner qui, pauvre idiote ? l'interrogea Giry, en posant soudain son pied sur sa tête ! Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une simple morveuse ! Tu es même encore plus pitoyable que la poussière collé à mes semelles !

Serrant alors les dents, Wendy sentit des larmes couler sur son visage, tandis qu'elle murmurait :

_Désolé !

_Hum ? s'étonna Giry, en cessant son geste.

_Je suis désolée ! répéta Wendy.

Entendant cela, Giry se mit aussitôt à rire.

_Ha ha ! Tu es désolée ? Mais c'est trop tard pour cela, pauvre idiote ! Bah, au moins, cela prouve que tu ne vas pas mourir idiote ! Ha ha ha !

_Je suis vraiment désolée,Seryu ! s'excusa alors Wendy.

_Hein ?

La regardant, Seryu ne put voir que de la tristesse dans le regard de Wendy, tandis que l'enfant sanglotait :

_Je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent ! Oui … Caruma … les enfants … Niks … je les aimais ! Je … si jamais ils sont morts à cause de moi, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner ! Mais, s'il te plaît, aides-moi !

_T'ai … T'aider ? l'interrogea Seryu.

_Oui ! Aides-moi, à protéger le reste des civils ! l'implora Wendy.

_Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? l'interrogea Syura ! Giry, butes-là !

_Avec plaisir ! lui assura Giry, en levant son pied en l'air ! Je vais lui exploser la cervelle !

Mais à l'instant où il fit retomber son pied vers la tête de la jeune fille, un coup de poing parvint à le frapper en pleine tête. Le nez écrasé, il ne put gémir de douleur, tandis qu'il fit un pas en arrière. Parvenant néanmoins à garde son équilibre, il fusilla du regard la personne qui venait de le frapper.

_Toi ? Comment oses-tu ?

Malgré la perte de son bras gauche, Seryu était toujours apte à se servir de son second bras, ce qu'elle venait de prouver à l'instant.

_Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques idiote ? l'interrogea Cosmina.

_Hi hi, es-tu idiote au point de ne pas voir ton véritable ennemi ? voulut savoir Enshin.

Ne faisait alors que leur lancer un regard noir, Seryu ordonna :

_Fermez-là ! Wendy n'est pas mon ennemie ! Wendy est … Wendy est … !

Se cognant la poitrine avec sa main valide, elle cria :

_Wendy est mon amie !

_Seryu ?

_Ton amie ? répéta Syura ! Non mai ses-tu idiote ou sourde ? Je viens juste de t'expliquer que … !

_Wendy n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! rétorqua Seryu ! C'est vous qui avez tué toutes ces personnes, sans la moindre hésitation ! C'est vous les meurtriers ! Vous êtes censés être une police spéciale ? Mon œil ! Vous me donnez envie de vomir !

_Une meurtrière qui ose nous faire la leçon ! ricana Enshin ! Permets-moi de douter de tes belles paroles ! Tu n'as fais que tuer toi-aussi !

Puis brandissant ses bras devant lui, il présenta la capitale tout en affirmant :

_Et tout le monde le sait très bien ! Tout le monde te déteste pour ce que tu as fait !

_Exact ! approuva Syura en marchant vers Seryu.

Puis, se mettant à courir, il arma son poing, tout en déclarant :

_C'est vraiment dommage ! Mais si tu veux mourir ainsi, c'est comme tu veux !

Le coup de poing qui balança alors fut à la fois précis, puissant et rapide. Pourtant, levant simplement sa main valide, Seryu parvint à l'attraper sans éprouver la moindre difficulté.

_Que … ?

_Oui, j'ai tué toute ces personnes en pensant faire le bien ! avoua Seryu ! Et cela en fait à peine que quelques semaines que je m'en suis rendu compte ! Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une meurtrière, qui mérite d'être exécuté pour ce qu'elle a fait ! Et pourtant, Wendy a continué à être avec moi et à me considérer comme son amie !

Serrant alors le poing de Syura entre ses doigts métalliques, elle fit lâcher un gémissement à l'homme, tandis qu'elle l'informa :

_Mais comparé à la créature que j'étais, vous, vous ne tuez en aucun cas les gens en pensant bien faire ! Vous ne faites que tuer pour vous amuser ! Je refuse donc catégoriquement de vous laisser faire ! Oui … !

Inspirant soudain à fond, elle cria :

_Moi, Seryu, au nom des Jaegers, je promets de débarrasser cette ville de Wild Hunt !

Le visage alors en rage, Syura parvint à agripper les cheveux de Seryu et fit basculer sa tête pour la faire percuter son genou avec force. Le nez alors pulvérisé, Seryu eut ensuite droit à un nouveau coup de pied au ventre, qui la vit vomir ses tripes.

_As-tu finit ton fichu baratin ? l'interrogea Syura, en la frappant encore et encore ! Tu n'es rien d'autre que de la vermine ! Que peut faire une pauvre fille comme toi, face au fils du premier ministre ! Hein, je t'écoute !

Le visage boursouflé et ensanglanté, Seryu parvint à lever son regard vers lui, tout en affirmant :

_Tu es peux être le fils de qui tu veux, il n'en reste pas moins que tu es un humain comme un autre, à mes yeux !

Encore plus enragé, Syura lui donna un nouveau coup, qui la fit voler jusqu'à Wendy.

_Qu'on appelle les gardes ! ordonna Syura ! Je veux qu'on exécute ces deux filles publiquement ! Je veux qu'on les torture ! Je veux les faire crier ! Je veux les entendre m'implorer à genoux de les tuer rapidement ! Je veux … ! je veux … !

Néanmoins, il remarqua bien vite que ses camarades avaient cessé de l'écouter. À la place, tous fixaient quelque chose. Suivant dons leur regard, Syura ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux, en apercevant Wendy et Seryu, en train de se remettre debout. S'aidant l'une l'autre, en passant leurs bras par-dessus leurs épaules, les deux filles grimacèrent et gémirent à chaque mouvement qu'elles faisaient pour se redresser. Pourtant, après avoir infliger une vraie séance de tortures à leurs corps, les deux filles parvinrent à faire de nouveau face au Wild Hunt.

_Nous … n'abandonnerons … jamais ! assurèrent-elles, en osant sourire ! Nous sommes les Jaegers et nous anéantirons le mal !

« Comment ? voulut savoir Syura ! Comment peuvent-elles se tenir encore debout après tout ça ? »

_Allez-y ! cria soudain quelqu'un.

Ayant quitté sa cachette, un jeune garçon avait courut dans la rue et avait finit par crier :

_Ces monstres ont tué mon père et ma sœur ! Par pitié vengez-les ! À bas Wild Hunt !

_Impertinent ! grogna Syura ! Comment oses-tu ?

_Oui, débarrassez-nous en ! cria à son tour un homme.

_On ne veut plus vivre dans la peur !

_Allez-y, Jaegers ! On est avec vous !

_JAEGERS ! JAEGERS ! JAEGERS ! JAEGERS ! JAEGERS !

Les entendant les encourager, Wendy déclara :

_Tu vois ? Même si nous mourrons aujourd'hui, au moins nous serons que le peuple se battra contre vous, plus tard !

_Tuez-les ! ordonna simplement Syura ! Sur le champ !

Ne se faisant pas prier, Enshin et Champ balancèrent leurs attaques respectifs sur les deux filles ; Cosmina se mit à chanter et Izou courut vers elles tout en faisant mine de dégainer son sabre.

« C'est la fin ! remarqua Wendy. »

_Wendy ! l'appela Seryu, en lui saisissant alors la main ! Je ne regrette rien ! Merci pour tout !

_À toi aussi, Seryu !

Se préparant donc à se retrouver dans l'autre monde, les deux filles ne purent que voir avec surprise leur vie continuer son cours, tandis que d'autres personnes furent leur apparition.

Balançant des plumes vers les attaques de Champ, Run parvint à stopper net ces dernières en les faisant exploser.

_Grrr, toi ? s'étonna le clown, en levant son regard vers le ciel.

Dégainant, quant à lui, son sabre plus vite que prévu, Izou s'en servit pour stopper net l'épée de Kurome.

_Oh, en voilà une surprise ! La grande Kurome en personne ! Je suis si heureux de te voir ! En fait, j'avais une si grande envie de me mesure à toi et à ta sœur !

Reculant, quant à lui, Enshin fit chacune de ses lames d'air tranchantes se désintégrer en frappant l'armure de Wave.

_Ne touches pas à mes amies ! ordonna-t-il, en tentant de lui donner un coup de poing.

Sautant à temps en arrière, Enshin se mit à jurer et finit par retomber non loin de Cosmina. Cette dernière fut aussi sous le choc, en voyant l'énorme masse de Koro refaire son apparition, sans la moindre égratignure, et s'étant servi de son corps pour protéger les deux filles de son attaque.

_Encore lui ?

_Koro ! se réjouit Seryu.

_Les amis ! sourit Wendy.

_Les Jaegers ! les reconnut Syura.

Néanmoins, retrouvant son sourire, il fit mine d'être surpris de les voir arriver ainsi.

_Eh bien, eh bien, que me vaut ce plaisir, Jaegers ? N'avez-vous pas d'autres choses à faire que de nous enquiquiner ? Comme mourir dans votre coin, tout comme l'ont fait vos autres compagnons ! Nous, en ce moment, nous sommes en train de combattre le mal de cette ville !

Restant silencieux, Wave ne fit que regarder derrière lui. Voyant ainsi Wendy et Seryu, il ne put s'empêcher d'être en rage en voyant l'état dans lequel elles étaient.

Serrant alors les dents, il put cependant se contrôler, tout en déclarant :

_Syura, fils du premier ministre !

_Oui ? fit ce dernier.

_En tant que membre des Jaegers, j'ordonne la dissolution de Wild Hunt ainsi que la remise de tous vos teigus, sans faire d'histoire !

L'entendant, Syura et ses camarades restèrent figé quelques instants. Puis, finalement, excepté Izou, tout le petit groupe se mit à éclater de rire.

_Haha ! Vous avez entendu, il veut qu'on se rende !

_Et qu'on lui donne nos teigus !

_Sacré Jaeger ! Ce n'est vraiment qu'une bande de clowns !

_Non mais sérieusement ? voulut savoir Syura, en fixant Wave ! Qui es-tu pour te croire supérieur à l'être que je suis ? Vous êtes peut-être des soldats d'élites, seule Esdeath aurait potentiellement le droit de me donner un ordre !

_Très bien ! soupira Wave ! Tu me laisses pas d'autres choix !

Et, aussitôt, il se mit en position de combat.

_Run ! Kurome ! Désolé de vous impliquer là-dedans !

_Aucun soucis ! rétorqua Run, tout en fixant Champ.

_Payes-moi juste un repas dans un bon restaurant quand ça sera fini ! lui demanda Kurome.

_Oh, chic ! Chic ! Chic ! Chic ! se réjouit soudain Giry ! Encore de la baston ! Laissez-moi tuer le gars avec les ailes ! Je veux me recouvrir de son sang !

_Non, c'est moi qui garde les beaux garçons ! rétorqua Cosmina.

_Personnellement, je violerais bien Kurome ! affirma Enshin, tout en se léchant les lèvres ! Je la trouve plus à goût !

_Faite ce que vous voulez ! assura Syura ! Tuez-les juste !

Mais à peine prononça-t-il ses mots qu'une pluie de pluies tomba sur son groupe. Voyant Run les attaquer, Champ lança lui même des sphères électrique, qui explosèrent au contact des plumes. Envahissant alors le lieu, de la fumée eut vite fait d'aveugler tout le monde. Pourtant, voulant profiter de cette dernière, les trois Jaegers foncèrent droit dans le nuage à la recherche de leurs adversaires.

Ainsi, trahissant sa présence en toussant, Cosmina vit avec horreur la grosse masse de Wave fondre sur elle, avant d'abattre son poing dans son ventre. Éjecter en arrière, elle s'écroula sur le dos, avec un regard ne montrant que de la douleur.

_Hum ? fit Champ, en entendant son corps tomber à terre.

Se baissant soudain, il esquiva in extremis une nouvelle pluie de plumes, qui manquait de peu de lui transpercer le crâne.

_Grrr ! Hé, c'est moi ou ce fichu piaf me prend personnellement comme cible ?

_Et en quoi cela devrait-il te déranger ? l'interrogea Run.

Caché grâce à la fumée, il fit sursauter Champ, qui tenta vainement de le trouver.

_Où es-tu, enfoiré ?

_Toi et moi, nous avons un compte à régler ! lui assura Run.

_Un compte à régler ?

_Oui ! Concernant un groupe d'enfants que tu as tué, il y a quelques années de ça ! Tu dois sûrement t'en rappeler !

Néanmoins, ce fut à cet instant qu'il entendit Champ se mettre quelque peu à glousser.

_Tu veux que je me rappelle de ça ? C'est impossible idiot ! J'ai tué tellement d'enfants qu'il est toujours difficile pour moi de me rappeler du nombre de mes victimes ! Pour moi, c'étaient des cibles comme des autres, voilà tout ! Par contre, je ne dirais pas non pour les ressusciter, pour ensuite les tuer une seconde fois !

Écarquillant d'abord ses yeux, Run finit par laisser parler sa colère. De ce fait, volant à toute allure vers Champ, il tenta de lui donner un puissant coup de pied au visage. Pourtant, percevant à temps le bruit d'un battement d'aile, le clown parvint à se baisser une seconde fois.

_Tu es trop impulsif !

Créant alors une sphère de feu dans sa main, il la dirigea vers Run.

_Crèves !

Effectuant un magnifique salto, Run parvint à esquiver l'attaque, qui disparut à travers la fumée. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes purent percevoir un cri de douleur d'Enshin :

_AHHHHH ! Qui est le connard qui m'a brûlé le bras ?

_Enfoiré ! rugit Champ.

_Pas la peine de m'insulter tout de suite ! rétorqua Run ! Je n'ai même pas commencé !

Continuant à se battre, les deux hommes prirent guère attention à la fumée qui disparut du lieu. Se frottant, quant à lui, les yeux, Syura put apercevoir Cosmina, toujours à terre ; Champ et Run se battre l'un contre l'autre ; Enshin ayant un bras complètement carbonisé et Kurome se battre en duel contre Izou.

« Bon sang ! Dire qu'on arrivait à contrôler la situation ! »

Fixant alors Wendy et Seryu qui regardèrent, elles aussi, la bataille, l'homme rugit :

_C'est de leur faute ! Giry, massacres-les, en vitesse ! Si elles parviennent à récupérer leurs forces, on aura de gros ennuis !

_Aucun problème ! lui assura l'homme, en se tournant vers les deux filles.

Néanmoins, au lieu de les voir, il ne put distinguer qu'une énorme mâchoire faire mine de se refermer sur lui. Sautant à temps en arrière, il évita de se faire dévorer par Koro.

_Grrr, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, le clébard ?

_Koro, mode Berserk ! Vite !

Aussitôt, gagnant de nouveau en masse, le teigu poussa un rugissement avant de se précipiter vers Giry. Pourtant, à peine fit-il un pas qu'il posa un genou à terre, tout en semblant souffrir le martyr.

_Hein ? s'étonna Giry, qui n'avait même pas eut le temps de l'attaquer.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? voulut savoir Wedny.

_Il a déjà utilisé le mode Berseck tout à l'heure ! se souvint Seryu ! Il doit être à court d'énergie !

Entendant cela, Giry se mit à sourire sadiquement, tout en pointant son propre teigu vers Koro.

_Tu veux un rafraîchissement mon grand ?

Passant soudain au-dessus du corps de Koro, Wave arma son poing, avant de frapper Giry avec. Touché en haut du crâne, l'homme se sentit expédié contre le sol et son visage se fit encastré dans le bitume.

_Giry ! s'écria Syura.

_T'es le suivant ! assura Wave, en courant vers lui.

_Tsss ! Sale impertinent !

Gémissant quant à lui, Enshin tenta d'oublier la perte de son bras et de ne montrer qu'il ne souffrait aucunement. Si quelqu'un du rang ennemi constatait qu'il était blessé, il serait très vite considéré comme une cible facile.

« Il faut que je me barre en vitesse ! constata-t-il, en contournant le champ de bataille. »

Marchant alors vers la ville, pour s'y réfugier, il eut la surprise de voir deux personnes, à moitié caché derrière un mur, en train d'assister aux combats, avec le reste des citoyens.

« Elles ? s'étonna Enshin, en reconnaissant Kije et Loke. »

Aussitôt, voulant faire passer sa rage sur quelqu'un, l'homme rugit :

_Tout ça, c'est de votre faute !

Courant alors, il surprit tout le monde, en se précipitant vers la famille de Bols.

_Non, arrêtes ! le supplia Wendy, en tendant le bras vers lui.

Mais, trop loin pour faire quoi que se soit, elle fit, impuissante, Enshin courir vers la mère et sa fille. Tétanisée, quant à elles, les deux filles sentirent leurs jambes se paralyser, alors que l'homme brandit son sabre vers elles.

_Fuyez ! ordonna Wave.

_Trop tard ! assura Enshin, en balançant son sabre vers la gorge de Kije.

Pourtant, au dernier moment, une énorme main parvint à se saisir de son poignée, et l'arrêta net dans sa course.

_Que … ? s'étonna l'homme, en levant son regard ! T'es qui, toi ?

Tombant quant à elle, sur les fesses, Kije l'imita, pour finalement cesser de trembler. À la place, des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux, tandis qu'elle bégayait :

_Tu … Tu … Tu es en vie ?

S'arrêtant, eux aussi, de se battre, les Jaegers écarquillèrent les yeux, en reconnaissant le nouveau venu.

_Impossible, mais comment ?

Sentant lui-même des sanglots troubler sa vue, Wave s'écria :

_BOLS !

Debout, et dominant Enshin de sa grandeur, l'ancien Jaegers était bel et bien là et en vie. Et, malgré son masque, il était évident que de la colère pouvait être vu sur son visage, alors que voir quelques secondes de la scène lui avait suffit pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

_Je m'absente quelque jours et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Un groupe de tueurs est apparu et à tenter d'assassiner ma famille ?

Parvenant alors à se délirer de sa poigne, Enshin s'écria :

_Peu importe qui tu étais, tu n'es rien face à nous, pauvre minable ! On est Wild Hunt, le groupe d'élite ! Et nous … !

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'extrémité de Rubicante se retrouva devant son visage. En un instant, il se retrouva complètement incinéré et, après avoir crier quelques secondes, il finit par ne devenir qu'un tas de cendres noires.

_Personne ne touche à ma famille ! assura Bols, en fixant le reste de Wild Hunt.

Voyant qu'il perdait de plus en plus la situation, Syura trouva indispensable de sortir le grand jeu.

_Vous l'aurez voulu ! assura-t-il, tout en activant son teigu ! Je vais vous envoyer dans une autre dimension ! SHAM … !

_FIRE DRAGON'S IRON PUNCH !

Avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait, une silhouette tomba juste au-dessus de Syura, avant qu'un poing ne se fracasse contre son visage. Sentant ensuite ses pieds décoller du sol, il se fit littéralement, éjecter contre le tronc d'un arbre, qui se brisa en deux sans le moindre problème.

_Que … ? s'étonna les membres de Wild Hunt en se tournant vers leur chef à terre.

_Bien joué, Natsu ! félicita soudain Happy, en survolant la scène ! En plein dans le mille !

Voyant alors l'homme se dresser maintenant devant lui, Wave marmonna :

_Salamander ?

_Natsu ? s'étonna Bols, en ayant même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait suivit jusqu'ici.

_Donc, vous êtes Wild Hunt, j'imagine ! comprit Natsu, en fixant Champ et Izou ! Les gens qui s'amusent à tuer les gens par plaisir !

Puis, regardant un à un les Jaegers, son regard tomba sur Wendy, ainsi que ses blessures.

_Wendy ?

_Je … Je te passe le relai, Natsu ! assura la jeune fille.

N'ayant alors plus de force, elle sentit ses yeux se refermer, elle laissa son corps cesser de fonctionner, et fit mine de tomber au sol, si Seryu ne l'avait pas retenu à temps.

_Wendy ! répéta Natsu.

Soudain touché par une sphère de glace, l'homme se retrouva avec le bas du corps complètement congelé.

_Tsss, comme si on allait, en plus du reste, laisser un membre de Night Raid compliquer nos affaires ! grogna Champ ! Attends bien sagement ton tour, on te tuera après avoir exécuté cette gamine !

_Vous avez blessé Wendy ? l'interrogea Natsu, le regard baissé.

Faisant alors chauffé son corps, il surprit Champ en commençant à faire fondre la glace qui recouvrait ses jambes.

_Q … Quoi ?

_Vous allez me le payer !

Enflammant son corps, il eut vite fait de faire fondre tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Sentant un vent de chaleur lui fouetter le visage, Wave préféra reculer de lui.

« Waouh, quelle puissance ! »

Sautant, lui aussi en arrière, Izou fit divers bonds jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se retrouver sur la toiture d'une maison.

« Foncer tête baissée est maintenant impossible ! remarqua-t-il, en commençant à perdre confiance sur leur victoire ! Il en arrive de plus en plus ! »

_Espèce de connard ! rugit soudain Giry, en se relevant ! Où qui est ce fichu Wave ? Je vais l'atomiser !

Je relevai, elle aussi, Cosmina finit par se rendre compte de la présence de Natsu :

_Hé mais … c'est un gars de Night Raid !

_Hein ? fit Giry ! Mais qu'est-ce qui fout ici ?

_C'est exactement la question que j'allais poser ! rugit une voix.

Survolant la scène, une énorme raie se fit voir dans le ciel, comportant les membres de Night Raid sur son dos.

_Natsu, sois certain qu'on aura une nouvelle discussion ensemble ! lui assura Narenda.

_Night Raid ? s'étonna Wave.

_Non mais j'hallucine ? voulut savoir Giry ! Qu'est-ce qui vienne faire ici ?

_Sister ! murmura Kurome, en voyant Akame.

Trouvant un visage qui lui était familier, Gadjeel se laissa soudain tomber de la raie et fut le premier à se mêler au combat.

_IRON DRAGON'S CLUB !

Transformant son bras en un pilier métallique, il allongea ensuite ce dernier pour le faire foncer vers Run. Pourtant, ce dernier n'eut même pas besoin de l'esquiver pour que l'attaque le contourne pour frapper le visage de Champ. Voyant ainsi ce dernier se faire éjecter en arrière, Run resta abasourdi.

_Hé, le piaf ! l'appela Gadjeel, en s'écrasant près de lui ! On a toujours un compte à régler, tous les deux ! Néanmoins, il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui, nous avons le même adversaire !

_Quoi ?

_Espèce de connard ! rugit Champ, en se relevant.

Pourtant, il perdit soudai tout envie de se venger, en voyant Run et Gadjeel lui faire face.

_Je te propose qu'on fasse au plus rapide ! proposa Gadjeel ! Le premier qui le chope peut le buter ! Et ensuite,on se battra l'un contre l'autre !

_Marché conclu ! assura Run.

_Night Raid ! rugit alors Cosmina, en portant son micro à sa bouche ! Vous voulez du son, vous allez en avoir !

Se préparant à chanter, elle fut cependant obligé de reculer dès qu'un tir fusa vers elle. Sautant en arrière, elle fut ensuite jeté sur le côté, quant le tir explosa en touchant le sol.

_Zut, loupé ! se désola Mine.

_Akame, Leone, Tatsumi ! En avant ! leur ordonna Narenda ! Lubbock, prépares tes fils et bloques la moindre attaque qui nous serait destiné ! Chelsea, tu t'infiltres chez l'ennemi et tu essayes d'en tuer un par surprise !

_Ok ! assurèrent les cinq guerriers.

Sautant ainsi, sans hésitation, Leone fut suivit par Akame qui fut aidé par Lily.

_Où veux-tu que je te pose ? l'interrogea l'Exceed.

Regardant d'abord Kurome qui continuait de la fixer, Akame dut faire un effort pour empêcher leur vieille querelle de prendre le dessus.

_Là-bas ! indiqua-t-elle, en pointant Izou du doigt.

_Ça marche !

_Hum ? fit l'homme, en levant son regard vers eux ! Oh, Akame en personne quelle aubaine !

Pourtant, il perdit son sourire, en voyant Lily prendre sa forme guerrière. Se saisissant ensuite d'Akame, d'une main, il arma son bras, avant de la balancer de toute ses forces, vers l'homme. Ainsi, fusant tel un boulet de canon, Akame sortit ensuite son épée et la fracassant contre le sabre d'Izou.

Ayant tout juste eut le réflexe de se protéger, le samouraï se sentit néanmoins reculer sous la puissance de l'impact.

_Hé bien, je dois dire que c'est une entrée fracassante !

_Tais-toi et bats-toi !

_Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer ? voulut savoir Wave, en regardant autour de lui pour voir Night Raid arriver pour combattre Wild Hunt.

Sentant alors quelque chose toucher son bras, il poussa soudain un cri de douleur, tandis qu'un liquide était parvenu à détruire son armure à cet endroit précis.

_Tsss ! Vous avez ruiné tout mon plaisir ! remarqua Giry ! Je vais donc prendre un malin plaisir à vous faire souffrir !

_Dans tes rêves !

Courant vers lui, Leone eut vite fait de se retrouver devant son corps imposant.

_Que … ?

Avant de pouvoir en dire plus, Leone lui décocha un puissant coup de paume au menton, qui fit claquer ses mâchoires. Puis elle enchaîna avec un coup de poing dévastateur qui s'abattit au niveau de l'estomac de l'homme.

Ce dernier pouvait pouvait s'estimer heureux d'avoir des muscles très épais, car ce genre de coup de poing aurait suffit à tuer un homme normalement constitué.

_Toi, espèce de … !

Un coup de pied l'éjecta alors sur le sol, tandis que Leone ricana :

_Night Raid ne se fera jamais dominer par une bande de loosers comme vous !

_Je te tiens ! affirma soudain Wave, en lui agrippant le bras.

_Hum ? fit Leone, en se tournant vers lui.

_Que fais-tu ?

_En tant que membre de Night Raid, je t'arrête sur le champ ! Rends-toi sans résister !

L'écoutant, Leone finit soudain par pouffer de rire.

_Ha ha ha ! Qu'est-ce que tu es drôle ! Tu me rappelles vachement Tatsumi !

_Dois-je le prendre pour un compliment, ou quoi ? voulut savoir ce dernier, non loin d'elle.

_Cesses de te moquer de moi ! lui ordonna Wave ! Nous sommes ennemis et … !

Se faisant taire par un coup de poing de la blonde, qui l'éjecta aussi à terre, il se mit à cracher de la salive, tandis que Leone affirma d'une voix froide :

_Tout doux mon grand ! Si j'avais voulu ta mort, j'aurais laissé le gros te tuer, avant de m'occuper de son cas ! Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes pas ennemi !

_Grrr ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'énerva Wave.

Se relevant alors, il se mit en position de combat, tout en affirmant :

_Je suis un membre des Jaegers ! Mon but est d'assurer la paix au sein de l'empire ! Il est donc de mon devoir de t'arrêter sans attendre !

_Si tu me gênes, tu ne verras obligé de te tuer ! remarqua Leone.

_Je n'ai pas peur de jouer avec la mort !

_D'accord, dans ce cas … ! commença Leone.

_Leone, non ! l'arrêta soudain Tatsumi.

_Hum ?

_Ne le tues pas ! l'implora-t-il, en regardant Wave ! Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant ! Il est comme Bols !

_Que … ? Tatsumi ? s'étonna Wave.

_Bordel, mais quand vas-tu enfin ouvrir les yeux ? Cet empire est en train de sombrer dans le chaos, et tu le sais très bien ! Alors pourquoi tiens-tu autant à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues!

_Grrr ! Fermes-là, je n'ai pas de leçon à apprendre de toi ! Je sais pertinemment que rien n'est rose dans cet empire ! Néanmoins, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe ! En y consacrant nos efforts, nous pourrons faire revenir la paix ici !

_La paix ? Mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ? l'interrogeai Tatsumi, tout en pointant Wild Hunt du doigt ! Tu espères vraiment apporter la paix dans,ce pays tout en collaborant avec eux ! Le premier ministre les a envoyé spécialement tué des gens pour qu'on veuille les aider ! Trouves-tu ça normal de faire ça ?

_Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si Night Raid ne serait pas apparu !

_Night Raid serait jamais apparu si la corruption n'était pas omniprésente, crétin ! Tout comme toi, nous défendons la justice, de notre côté ! Et si tu ne l'as toujours pas vu, nous n'avons fais que nous débarrasser de toutes les grosses pourritures de cette ville !

_Ah ouais ? En les tuant ? Bravo, l'exemple !

_Parce que toi tu n'as jamais tué le moindre de tes adversaires ? Nous sommes au courant de toutes vos activités depuis la création de votre groupe ! Et je ne te parle même pas de ce qu'avait fait Esdeath juste avant cela !

Serrant alors les dents, Wave ne put que penser qu'il avait entièrement raison. Pourtant, au fond de lui même, il espérait qu'il se trompait. Oui, il espérait vraiment d'être dans le bon côté et apporter la paix au sein de l'empire.

_Là-fermes ! rugit-il, en secouant la tête ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Tu n'es qu'un traître, Tatsumi ! Un sale traître !

Courant ensuite vers lui, il lui ordonna :

_Rendez-vous sur le champ, Night Raid !

_Wave, non !

Le voyant faire, Bols avait soudain jugé bon de réagir. Voyant alors Wave s'immobiliser, son camarade affirma :

_Wave, ne commets pas d'imprudence ! En vérité, ces gars sont comme nous !

_Comment ça, comme nous ? C'est impossible ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Ce sont nos ennemis !

_Ils ne sont pas comme ont les a décrit ! rétorqua Bols ! La preuve, je suis en vie ! Ils ne m'ont pas tué ! Ils ont juste fait de moi un prisonnier de guerre ! Et, depuis tout ce temps, je n'ai aucunement été torturé comme l'aurait fait Esdeath avec un prisonnier ! De plus, et je le savais, depuis le départ, que c'est l'Empire lui-même la cause du mal !

_Quoi ? Mais que racontes-tu ?

_Cela semble tendu en bas ! remarqua Lubbock en essayant de suivre leur conversation.

_Peu importe ! rétorqua Narenda, tout en voyant les autres combattre Wild Hunt ! Tuons Wild Hunt ! Prenons si possible leurs teigus et partons en vitesse ! Si les Jaegers décident de rester inactifs, profitons-en !

Cherchant, quant à elle, une cible du regard, Mine finit tout bonnement par apercevoir une ancienne connaissance.

_Elle ? marmonna-t-elle, en reconnaissant Seryu.

Pensant aussitôt à Scheele et de la façon psychotique dont Seryu s'était comporté afin de les tuer, Mine s'apprêta aussitôt à la mettre en joue.

« Pour l'empire, il est préférable de te voir morte ! »

Pourtant, au moment de tirer, elle fut soudain surprise par un geste de la jeune fille. Malgré ses blessures, Seryu était tout bonnement en train de tirer Wendy vers un abri afin qu'elle soit à l'abri de la moindre attaque.

« Que fait-elle ? s'étonna-t-elle. »

Néanmoins, finissant par secouer son visage, elle remit la fille en joue et s'apprêta à tirer.

« Scheele, je vais te venger ! »

_Mine, arrêtes !

Une nouvelle fois surprise, la sniper regarda Narenda, qui était pourtant dos tourné à elle.

_Quoi ?

_Je sais ce que tu ressens vis à vis de cette fille ! Néanmoins, juste une fois, je te demanderais de laisser tomber ! Mine si tu tires maintenant, sur l'une des leurs, alors les Jaegers vont se battre aussi contre nous ! Ce n'est certainement pas le moment d'avoir deux adversaires à combattre, alors que nous n'avons aucun véritable plan !

_Oui, mais … ! commença Mine, tout en continuant de fixer Seryu.

« Non, je dois la tuer ! Je dois la tuer ! Je dois la tuer ! »

Loin de se douter du danger qui planait sur elle, Seryu continua à tirer Wendy vers une habitation proche pour la cacher. Néanmoins, la tâche était dure tandis qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un bras et que l'une de ses jambe l'obligeait à boiter.

En tout cas, l'apercevant elle aussi, Cosmina fut celle qui atterrit juste devant elle.

_Hello, Justice's girl ! Comment ça va ?

S'arrêtant dans sa tâche, Seryu ne put que la fusiller du regard, faute de pouvoir faire mieux.

_Ha ha ha, qu'est-ce que tu as l'air pathétique, ma pauvre ! Tu vois, si tu avais accepté notre généreuse offre, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé !

_Tais-toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé, sale pouffiasse de service !

_Très bien ! Fit Cosmina, en perdant son sourire ! Moi qui voulait d'épargner encore quelques instants pour parler avec toi ! Tu l'auraS voulu !

Puis, d'un doux sourire, elle porta son micro en l'air, avant de se mettre à chanter. Aussitôt, se bougeant les oreilles, Seryu ne put que crier en sentant les ondes sonores détruire l'ensemble de son corps.

_Tu vas morfler ! Allez, crèves ! Crèves ! Crè … !

Sentant alors une énorme silhouette s'approcher d'elle par derrière, Cosmina ne put que se retourner pour apercevoir une énorme mâchoire devant son visage.

_Que … ?

Engloutit en une seule bouchée, la chanteuse disparut dans la bouche de Koro. N'ayant plus d'énergie pour maintenir son mode Berseck, le teigu avait tout bonnement retrouvé sa forme précédente, moins coûteuse en énergie, et avait ensuite charger Cosmina avant de l'avaler. Au moins, il espérait récupérer de l'énergie grâce à elle.

Voyant ainsi son adversaire se faire avaler, Seryu ne put que pousser un soupir de soulagement, avant de se laisser tomber par terre.

_Bon garçon ! assura-t-elle.

S'apprêtant à courir vers elle pour l'aider, le teigu sentit soudain son corps se gonfler comme le ventre d'un grenouille.

_Hum ? fit Seryu, en le voyant tripler de volume ! Mais que … ?

Tentant de résister, le chien finit cependant par exploser soudain, créa ainsi une énorme explosion de sang. Arrosé de toute part, Seryu écarquilla les yeux, tout en fixant la personne se tenant devant elle.

_Sale cabot de merde ! rugit Cosmina, le corps recouvert de sang et e bave ! Eurk, c'est dégoûtant !

_Koro … ? Comment … ?

_Espèce d'idiote ! Tu as vraiment cru que ton sac à puce allait réussir à me manger ? Dès que je me suis retrouver dans sa bouche, je me suis mise à chanter à fond et j'ai fait gonfler son ventre grâce aux ondes sonores !

Puis percevant un drôle de bruit, la chanteuse aperçut le noyau vitale de Koro tomber devant Seryu.

_Oh ? Si je comprends bien, il est toujours en vie !

La voyant ainsi faire un pas vers ce qui restait de son teigu, Seryu s'empressa de ramper sur le sol, avant de le couvrir avec ses bras.

_Non, tu ne le détruiras pas !

_Dégages ! lui ordonna Cosmina, en commençant à piétiner ! Dégages tout de suite !

_Jamais de la vie ! Tu ne tueras pas Koro !

_Ne t'en fais pas, il ne sera pas le seul ! Je compte bien te tuer aussi ainsi que ta copine juste derrière toi ! Je vais tous vous massacrer !

Et pour le prouver, elle prit soudain un malin plaisir à marcher sur la tête de Seryu avant de continuer son chemin en piétinant son dos. Marchant ainsi, Cosmina eut vite fait de se retrouver devant Wendy qui demeurait toujours inconsciente.

_Un si joli petit minois ! gloussa Cosmina, en l'observant ! Cela me donne tellement envie de la massacrer !

_Non, t'approches pas d'elle !

Ne faisant que sourire sadiquement Cosmina inspira alors un peu d'air, pour préparer un nouveau chant :

_Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, voici le prochain chant de la grande et unique : Cosmi … !

La stoppant net, un puissant tir lui pulvérisa le bras ; l'épaule ; ainsi que tout le côté droit de son corps. Seul rescapé de cette attaque, le micro de Cosmina tomba à ses pieds, tandis que cette dernière étaient en train de trembler de stupéfaction.

_Que … ? Que … ?

S'effondrant alors, elle gît au sol, sous les yeux écarquillés de Seryu.

_Mais comment … ?

_Joli tir, Mine ! l'applaudit Lubbock ! Tu as sauvé l'ennemi !

_Là-fermes ! rugit la sniper ! Je n'ai fait ça que pour sauver Wendy, rien de plus !

_Et de deux ! murmura simplement Narenda.

Restant, quant à lui, à regarder les batailles, Natsu finit par se retourner, en apercevant quelqu'un marcher vers lui, le visage en sang.

_Toi, sale petit têtard !

_Oh, le fils du premier ministre ! se rappela Natsu, en fixant alors Natsu ! C'est quoi déjà ton prénom ? Dora ou un truc du genre ? Oh et puis on s'en fiche !

_Sale impertinent ! rugit Syura, en utilisant alors son teigu ! Tu vas crever ici et maintenant !

_Natsu, partons ! lui conseilla Happy ! Son pouvoir n'a aucun effet tant que nous restons en mouvement !

_Laisses, j'ai un meilleur plan ! assura son ami.

_Un meilleur plan ?

_C'est parti ! annonça son ami, en fonçant droit vers Syura ! FIRE DRAGON'S … !

_Pauvre débile ! Tu cours droit dans la gueule du loup ! SHAMBHALA !

_IRON FIST !

Fracassant son poing contre celui de Syura, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait son teigu, Natsu parvint à le percuter à l'instant où un cercle se forma à ses pieds.

_Pauvre fou ! Que croyais-tu pouvoir faire ? Tu vas te retrouver dans une autre dimension pour l'éternité !

Pourtant, son sourire disparu dès l'ors qu'un bruit de fissure se fit entendre. Jetant alors un regard apeuré à son teigu, il put y discerner une fissure.

_Impossible !

_C'est toi qui va disparaître à jamais ! hurla Natsu, en augmentant l'intensité de ses flammes.

Aussitôt, une puissante explosion eut lieu. Se faisant engloutir par un nuage de fumée, les deux adversaires disparurent du regard de tous durant quelques instants. Pourtant, que se soit Night Raid, Jaegers ou Wild Hunt, chacun arrêta son combat pour fixer celui des deux hommes et savoir qui en était sortit vainqueur.

Et dès que la fumée retomba, tous put voir le corps de Syura toujours debout. Cependant, son regard ne montra que de la crainte, tandis qu'il fixait son teigu. Ce dernier, toujours en ébullition, avait quasiment à moitié fondu. Natsu était parvenu à anéantir, à jamais, le pouvoir de Shambhala à jamais.

_Comment … ? Comment est-ce possible ? Mon teigu !

Sortant, à son tour, du nuage de fumée Natsu lui faisait de nouveau face, montrant qu'il était parvenu à temps à détruire l'arme, avant qu'elle ne l'envoie autre part.

_Comment … ? qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu sale monstre ?

_Moi ? Je ne suis qu'un mage de Fairy Tail !

_Fai … Fairy Tail ?

_Prépares à subir ta sentence pour toute tes actions ! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR !

Voyant l'énorme colonne de feu lui foncer dessus, tout en étant incapable de se téléporte, Syura ne peut que crier de peur.

_NOOOOON !

Puis soudain, un miracle se produit pour lui. Tombant soudain du ciel, malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un nuage, la foudre s'écrasa juste devant Syura et parvint à contrer la puissance de l'attaque de Natsu.

_Que … ? fit ce dernier.

_Cela faisait longtemps ! Vu cette attaque, j'imagine que c'était toi qui avait commis l'imprudence d'attaquer le palais, l'autre fois ! Remarqua une voix rogue.

_Lui ? grogna Narenda.

Reconnaissant son odeur, avant même de le voir, Natsu marmonna :

_Le général de la foudre !

_Night Raid ! fit Budo ! Je vous arrête sur le champ !


	52. Démission des Jaegers ?

**Chapter 51**

_Grrr, que fiche ce gars ici ? voulut savoir Narenda, en apercevant Budo, plus bas.

_Il faut vite organiser une retraite ! remarqua Lubbock ! Nous ne pourrons pas faire le poids face à lui et aux Jaegers !

_Général Budo ? s'étonna Wave, en le reconnaissant ! Que faites-vous ici ?

_Il y a eu plusieurs rapports stipulant qu'une énorme bagarre se déroulait en ville ! Pensant que Night Raid était impliqué, je suis aussitôt venu !

Puis, regardant les trois groupes en face de lui et constatant que tout le monde se battait contre tout le monde, l'homme se mit à rugir :

_Non, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?

Se sentant soudain protégé, Syura affirma :

_Les Jaegers ne sont que des traîtres ! Ils nous ont empêchés de faire notre travail et, maintenant, ils se sont alliés à Night Raid !

_Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les Jaegers.

_Oh, la petite enflure ! remarqua Gadjeel, en comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire.

_Vous voulez une preuve ? voulut savoir Syura ! En voilà une !

Désignant alors le tas de cendre se trouvant non loin de Bols et de sa famille, il assura :

_Voici tout ce qui reste de notre cher camarade, mort au combat ! Il s'est fait tuer par cet homme qui est nul autre qu'un Jaeger ayant conclu une alliance avec Night Raid ! Il mérite de se fait d'être traité comme un traître et d'en subir les conséquences !

Il n'y eut aucun geste de la part de Budo, qui ne fit que regarder Night Raid, tout en semblant élaborer la meilleure stratégie pour tous les battre.

_Et ce n'est pas tout ! s'écria Syura, en pointant les citoyens se trouvant encore à l'entrée de la capitale ! Le peuple s'est fait corrompre ! Il soutient les Jaegers ! De ce fait, ils sont, eux aussi, des renégats voulant soutenir Night Raid !

Cette fois-ci, de l'électricité statique put être vu au niveau du visage de Budo, faisant sourire Syura. Pour lui, c'était signe que le général était en colère contre les membres du groupe d'Esdeath.

_De ce fait, général, en tant que fils du premier ministre, je m'attends à ce que vous apporter votre totale coopération pour capturer ces malfrats ! Après pareil acte, soyez certain que mon père vous en remerciera !

Soudain, à sa grande surprise, la main de Budo finit par le saisir au niveau de la gorge, et le souleva ainsi.

_Fermes-là, petit merdeux !

_Que … ? s'étonna Syura, en tentant de se défendre.

_De un, je ne suis certainement pas venu pour me battre à tes côtés et t'aider ! De deux, à cause de tes conneries, la capitale est sens dessus-dessous et je suis obligé de régler divers problèmes par ta faute ! Et de trois, peu importe que tu sois le fils de l'autre obèse, oses de nouveau jouer au petit chef avec moi … !

Faisant jaillir des éclairs de sa main, il rugit :

_Et je te foudroie jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes un tas de cendres comme ton pote !

Puis, n'attendant pas la moindre réponse de Syura, il finit par jeter ce dernier par dessus son épaule, et le fit s'écraser par terre, comme le dernier des déchets. Une fois cet ennui hors de sa vision, il porta son regard vers les Jaegers.

_Jaegers, peu importe la raison, aussi stupide soit-elle, qui vous ait poussé par combattre ces idiots, je vous demande de cesser cette révolte ridicule !

_Révolte ridicule ? s'indigna Wave ! Non, mais c'est une plaisanterie ?

_Hum ? Un problème ?

_Pour être clair avec vous, jamais nous n'avons fait un pacte avec Night Raid ! assura le garçon ! Néanmoins, pour une fois, ils semblent que nous ayons la même pensée : supprimer Wild Hunt ! Aujourd'hui, c'est eux qui représente le mal de cette ville !

Le fixant avec un regard sévère, Budo finit par rétorquer :

_Je me contrefiche de ta pensée, soldat ! Si je me rappelle bien tu as été engagé afin de combattre Night Raid !

Puis fixant le reste des Jaegers, il affirma :

_Tout comme vous autres ! Dans ce cas, vous avez le choix ! Soit vous continuez à faire votre travail et vous combattez, sur le champ, Night Raid ! Soit vous vous rangez à leur côté et je vous jure que ça va faire très mal !

_Comment ? Rugit Wave.

_Général ! s'écria alors Run ! Dois-je comprendre que vous laissez agir Wild Hunt et que vous tolérez leurs meurtres ?

_Je ne tolère aucun de leur agissement ! rétorqua Budo, tout en jetant un regard aux derniers membres de Wild Hunt encore debout ! Je suis même contre cela ! Néanmoins, l'Empereur leur a donné carte blanche ! De ce fait, s'opposer à eux, reviens à s'opposer à l'empereur !

_Ordure ! rugit soudain Tatsumi ! Est-ce là votre justice ?

_Tatsumi ? s'étonna Wave, tandis que le garçon le dépassa tout en marchant vers Budo.

_Vous n'êtes en rien quelqu'un méritant son titre de général !

_Tiens donc ? s'étonna Budo ! Un rebelle qui ose donner des leçons ? Décidément, chez Night Raid, vous vous croyez vraiment tout permit !

_Ce n'est pas une question de faire parti de Night Raid ou d'être un général de l'armée ! rétorqua Tatsumi ! Vous savez très bien ce qui se passe dans cet capitale ! Vous savez très bien que la misère et tous ces meurtres sont engendré par une seule personne : le premier ministre ! Tout ceci se passe sous votre nez et vous ne faites rien pour changer cela !

_Il a l'accord du l'Empereur ! répondit simplement Budo, comme si cela pouvait tout justifier.

_Alors c'est ça ? Si l'empereur vous demande de mettre le feu n'importe où ou de tuer quelqu'un, vous le ferez ?

_En effet, c'est le cas !

_Vous n'êtes qu'un pantin !

_Peu importe qui je suis ! fit l'homme, en se positionnant en position de combat ! Sois juste certain d'une chose, me concernant : je suis ton ennemi !

_Hé, minute ! s'écria Wave, en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre ! Le … Le responsable de tous ces massacres … c'est le premier Ministre ? Mais que … ? C'est impossible ! Il … Nous sommes censés travailler pour lui afin de préserver la paix ! Pas le contraire !

_Wave … chacun d'entre vous s'est fait manipuler par cet homme ! lui apprit alors Bols ! Ce qu'il compte pour lui, c'est d'avoir les pleins pouvoirs ! Il veut se débarrasser de Night Raid car c'est le seul groupe qui peut encore l'arrêter !

_Quoi ?

_Il a raison ! approuva alors Run ! Des gens commettent des massacres ici et là, et le premier ministre, quand ça l'arrange, et le premier à les cacher ou à les mettre sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre !

_Im … Impossible !

_Pour l'instant, cet imbécile se croit tout permit ! admit Budo, en regardant Wave ! Néanmoins, une fois Night Raid supprimé, je promets de me charger personnellement de son cas ! Donc, juste, arrêtez tout ceci et aidez moi à les combattre ! Vous serez félicité pour cela !

Serrant soudain le manche de son épée, Wave eut le plus grand mal à contenir la rage qu'il avait en lui.

« Comment … ? comment ais-je pu être aussi aveugle ? J'ai … J'ai aidé les mauvaises personnes sans m'en rendre compte ? Mais quel nul ! »

_Alors ? voulut savoir Budo ! Quelle est votre décision ?

Constatant qu'il le fixait, Wave finit par se tourner pour regarder ses compagnons. Restant calme, Bols et Run ne faisaient que regarder le général en face d'eux. Pour sa part, Kurome était beaucoup plus concentré sur Akame. Néanmoins, sachant très bien ce que pensait le garçon, elle marmonna :

_Fais juste en sorte de ne pas le regretter !

_Ku … Kurome ?

_Wave, tu as continué à protéger ce qui m'était le plus précieux, en mon absence ! remarqua Bols, en plaçant Rubicante devant lui ! Peu importe ton choix, je te suivrais !

_Bols ?

_J'ai toujours pensé que je pourrais changer la capitale, en devenant un soldat d'élite ! avoua Run ! Néanmoins, à ce que je vois, le mal est ancré trop profondément pour que je fasse quoi que ce soit ainsi ! Wave, tu vas peut-être me permettre de terrasser le monstre que je traque depuis des années !

_Run ?

Puis, finalement, posant son regard sur Wendy et Seryu, Wave put voir cette dernière grimacer, tandis qu'elle utiliser ses dernières forces pour soulever son bras, avant de lever son pouce.

_Seryu ?

_Hé, que marmonnez-vous ? voulut savoir Syura ! Non mais je rêve ou vous êtes vraiment en train de … ?

_Fermes-là ! lui ordonna soudain Wave ! Peu importe qui tu es, je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner ! Tu as tué des centaines de personnes ; tu as tenté de tué Kije et Logue ; ainsi que Wendy et Seryu … et ça c'est seulement ce que j'ai pu voir de mes propres yeux !

Dirigeant alors son épée en direction de Budo, le garçon assura :

_Si, pour continuer à être un Jaeger, je dois combattre pour protéger ce genre de monstre, et bien je renonce à ma place de soldat d'élite ! Oui, je préfère de loin rejoindre le camp de Night Raid !

Restant de marbre, face à cette annonce, Budo finit ensuite par entendre :

_Moi, Bols, je décide aussi à renoncer à ma place de soldat d'élite de l'équipe Jaegers ! Si cela ne permet pas de protéger ma famille, je ne vois pas ce qui me ferait rester parmi vous !

_Moi, Run, je renonce aussi à ma place dans les forces spéciale !

Plus incertaine qu'eux, en constatant que les imiter allait engendrer de se mettre l'empire entier à dos, Kurome finit par hésiter. Après tout, ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était combattre sa sœur, pour en faire une marionnette.

'' La famille, c'est sacré ! ''

Écarquillant les yeux, en repensant à cette phrase que Natsu avait prononcé, il y a quelques mois de cela, la jeune fille fixa cette dernière, qui la regardait, elle aussi, tout en semblant vouloir l'entendre imiter ses compagnons. Et c'est en voyant une certaine once d'espoir dans ses yeux que Kurome constata :

« Elle a quitté l'Empire pour combattre le mal ! »

Serrant d'abord les dents, la jeune fille finit par lever son regard en direction de Budo, tout en déclarant :

_Je ne compte pas m'allier à Night Raid ! Néanmoins, je renonce aussi à ma place aux rangs des Jaegers !

Puis, marchant les uns à côtés des autres, les quatre compagnons se mirent en face de Budo et de Wild Hunt, tout en déclarant :

_Dorénavant, nous sommes l'ennemi de l'empire !

_Que … ? s'étonna Happy, tout en volant au-dessus d'eux ! Que se passe-t-il ?

_Il semble qu'ils aient enfin ouvert les yeux ! constata Lily, en souriant.

« Est-ce que le plan de Gadjeel, de l'autre jour, est la source de cette rébellion ? »

Grognant alors, Syura ne put retenir une certaine forme de mécontentement, tandis que deux groupes leur fit face. Pour sa part, Budo ne fit que pousser un soupir :

_C'est fort dommage !

Puis, en un instant, de la foudre l'entoura tandis qu'il semblait être prêt à foudroyer tout ce qui allait lui tomber sous la main :

_Dans ce cas, vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation, en tant que traître ! Rendez-vous sur le champs !

_Et puis quoi, encore ?

Pour toute réponse, Budo lâcha un énorme cri, tandis qu'il chargea sa foudre au maximum.

_Vous l'aurez voulu ! Tout traître doit se faire détruire !

Cependant, une partie de son attaque se dirigea au-dessus de lui, et parvint à stopper un tir étant destiné à le tuer.

_Quoi ? s'étonna Mine, alors qu'elle venait juste de tirer vers lui.

_Quelle rapidité ! constata Narenda.

_Night Raid ! rugit Budo, en prenant aussitôt la raie volante comme cible ! Je vais vous exterminer jusqu'au dernier ! LIGHTNING CRASH !

Aussitôt, un énorme nuage noir se forma au-dessus de la raie volante, et se mit à gronder, signe qu'il était chargé d'électricité.

_C'est quoi ça ? s'apeura Lubbock.

_Oh, oh ! fit Mine.

_Vite, va-t-en ! ordonna Narenda à sa raie.

Peine perdu. La foudre leur tomba dessus aussitôt.

_Retrait ! cria aussitôt Lubbock, en sautant dans le vide.

Créant, avant cela, deux fils, il les laissa s'enrouler autour de Mine et de Narenda, et les tira de façon à les emmener dans sa chute. Et à peine les deux filles quittèrent-elles le dos de la raie volante, que cette dernière se fit foudroyer. N'ayant même pas le temps de pousser un cri de douleur, elle se retrouva carbonisée, et mourut dans la seconde, tandis que son cadavre s'écrasa à terre.

Commençant à l'imiter, Lubbock cria de peur, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du sol. Cependant, c'était sans compter l'apparition soudain de Lily, sous sa forme guerrière, qui s'empara de lui et de Narenda. De son côté, Happy intercepta Mine, et vola près de son ami.

_On dirait vraiment Luxus !

Tremblant quant à lui, Lily eut du mal à cacher sa crainte, vis à vis de la foudre. Il était vraiment terrifié par cela.

De son côté, Gadjeel sourit quelque peu, tout en déclarant :

_Donc, c'est avec cela que tu comptes nous arrêter ? Pffft, ne nous fait pas rire ! J'ai connu pire que toi, dans mon monde !

_Dans ton monde ?

_Ouais, et si tu veux mon avis, tu n'as même pas ta place dans le top 5 des meilleurs mages de Fairy Tail ! Luxus est plus puissant que toi !

_Luxus ? Oh et puis zut … ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ais à faire de tes bêtises ? ADVENT OF THUNDER EMPEROR !

En un instant, une pluie de foudre s'abattit autour de l'homme. Obligé de reculer, chacun dû s'enfuir pour ne pas se faire électrocuter sur place. Et pourtant, malgré la puissance de l'attaque, Tatsumi hurla avant de se jeter droit vers Budo.

_Tatsumi ! s'horrifia Leone, en le voyant foncer.

Courant à en perdre l'haleine, Tatsumi se mit à zigzaguer, à effectuer des feintes et à gesticuler dans tous les sens afin d'éviter les éclairs. Par deux fois, l'un d'eux parvint à le toucher, et endommagea son armure ici et là. Pourtant, malgré cela, le garçon persévéra, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouva devant Budo.

_Budo ! rugit-il, en dirigeant son poing vers son visage.

L'ayant aperçut depuis le début, le général n'eut qu'à faire un pas sur le côté, au dernier moment, pour éviter sa charge. Puis, levant sa main, il dirigea le tranchant de cette dernière vers la nuque de Tatsumi afin d'assommer ce dernier.

_Pauvre ignorant !

Cependant de la surprise se fit voir sur son visage, tandis que Tatsumi parvint à se servir de sa seconde main pour la placer derrière son dos. Parvenant à arrêter la main de Budo, il se mit à serrer cette derrière de toutes ses forces.

_Je te tiens !

_Hum ? fit Budo.

Aussitôt, il se baissa en ressentant une aura dans son dos. Passant au-dessus de sa tête, le sabre d'Akame parvint à peine à le frôler, malgré le fait que la combattante ait profité de la diversion de Tatsumi et se soit montrée la plus discrète possible.

_Oh, je vois ! déclara Budo ! Tu n'as fait que jouer les appâts et m'empêcher de fuir en m'attrapant la main ! Néanmoins, … !

Malgré le poids de Tatsumi et d'Incursio, il n'eut aucun mal à lever son bras en l'air, les soulevant avec lui.

_Tu n'es rien face à moi !

Abaissant son poids de toutes ses forces, contre le sol, il fracassa l'armure de Tatsumi, en le frappant dans l'abdomen. Réduite en morceaux, l'armure disparut, laissant Tatsumi en train de vomir du sang.

_Et de un !

Puis formant un pistolet avec ses doigts, il libéra une décharge électrique qui toucha Akane et l'électrocuta ainsi.

_Et de deux !

Regardant ensuite le reste de la bande, il voulut savoir :

_à qui le tour ?

Pour toute réponse, il croisa ses bras devant lui, tandis qu'une pluie de plumes tranchantes s'abattit sur lui. Frappant son armure ainsi que ses avants-bras protégés, elles ne firent pas la moindre égratignure au soldat, tandis que ce dernier lança un regard noir à Run.

_Zut ! marmonna ce dernier.

Effectuant alors un parfait salto, il put éviter une sphère explosive qui lui avait été jeté.

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? l'interrogea Champ, envahit soudain par une vague de soulagement ! C'est moi ton adversaire !

_Avec l'arrivé de Budo, nos chances de gagner ont augmenté ! remarqua Izou.

S'approchant à son tour, Giry rugit :

_Ces fichus morveux vont me le payer ! Je vais leur tordre le cou !

_Si Budo tient à ce point à détruire Night Raid, laissons le faire ! conseilla le clown ! Nous, on va s'occuper des Jaegers ! Moi, je me prends Run ! Izou, je devine que tu vas prendre Kurome ! Quand à toi, Giry, tu n'as qu'à tuer Bols et sa petite famille ! Et fais-nous un plaisir de tuer ces deux fichues pestes qui sont à l'origine de tout cela !

Cherchant alors Seryu et Wendy du regard, il eut soudain la grande surprise de voir le corps de Giry, gisant au sol, toujours inconscient après le coup que lui avait donné Leone.

_Que … ? s'étonna Champ, en se retournant.

Fonçant alors droit sur lui, une aiguille était prête à lui transpercer le cou, afin de le tuer.

_Je te tiens !

Pourtant, se faisant soudain couper en deux, l'aiguille ne put atteindre sa cible, tandis qu'Izou était intervenu à temps.

_Il en faut plus pour me berner … Night Raid !

Souriant alors, le Giry, juste devant lui, effectuant un saut rapide en arrière, avant de disparaître dans un petit nuage rose. Puis, la silhouette de Chelsea put être vu.

_Impressionnant, je vois que votre groupe comporte au moins une personne compétente !

Pour sa part, encore apeuré d'avoir échappé à la mort d'aussi près, Champ tomba à le renverse, tout en tremblant :

_Que … ? Que … ? qui est cette personne ?

_Imbécile ! rugit soudain Syura, en se plaçant près d'eux ! Arrêtez de vous comporter comme une bande de loosers et tuez les moi une bonne fois pour toute !

_N'est-ce pas toi qui vient de perdre ton teigu ? marmonna Izou, mécontent de se faire traiter comme un chien par cet homme.

_Hum ? As-tu dis quelque chose ?

_Non, rien ! mentit Izou, tout en dirigeant son sabre vers Chelsea.

Comprenant ce qu'il comptait faire, la jeune fille préféra alors prendre la fuite. Ce fut sans compter sur la rapidité d'Izou, qui lui permit d'être déjà à côté d'elle.

_C'est terminé ! Mon sabre se réjouit à l'avance d'être recouvert de ton sang !

Restant pourtant très calme, Chelsea n'eut qu'à se baisser. Et ce ne fut qu'ainsi qu'Izou put apercevoir la silhouette de Gadjeel se trouvant juste derrière elle.

_IRON DRAGON'S CLUB !

Allongeant son bras tout en le transformant en un pilier, Gadjeel le dirigea à toute allure vers Izou. Le bloquant alors avec son sabre, ce dernier se mit à sourire, tandis qu'il fit jeu égal avec lui.

_Oh ? Un adversaire de qualité ? Je suis ton homme !

_Tsss ! fit simplement Gadjeel ! T'étais sur le point de t'attaquer à une fille sans défense et tu oses te prétendre être un homme ! Ne me fais pas rire !

_Oh, merci, mon petit Gadjeel, d'avoir prit ma défense ! roucoula alors Chelsea, tout en se cachant derrière lui.

_Toi la fermes ! Arrêtes donc de m'attirer des ennuis !

_Hé, Izou, je ne t'ai jamais ordonné de … ! commença Syura.

Il fut alors coupé, par les bruits de divers explosions. Tentant vainement de toucher Run, avec ses orbes, Champ ne fit que le manquer et fut même obligé de reculer, encore et encore pour ne pas se faire toucher par ses plumes.

Se relevant, quant à lui, Giry eut la surprise de voir Lily et Happy atterrir devant lui, avec Mine, Narenda et Lubbock.

_Bordel, mais c'est quoi ce délire ? voulut savoir Syura, en reculant.

_C'est les fruits de tous les carnages que tu as créé ! affirma Wave, en marchant soudain vers lui.

_Q … Quoi ?

_Syura ! Tu es désormais mon ennemi ! Je dois donc t'éliminer !

_M'éliminer, moi ? l'interrogea l'homme, en souriant bêtement ! Ne me fais pas rire ! Jamais tu … !

Il se tut soudain, après que Wave se soit trouvé devant lui et ait réussi à le frapper en plein ventre. L'éjectant ensuite à terre, Wave le vit se tordre de douleur et tenter de reprendre son souffle.

_Debout ! lui ordonna l'ancien Jaeger ! Notre combat ne fait que commencer !

« Comment ? s'étonna Syura ! C'est impossible qu'il soit plus fort que moi ! »

Se retrouvant être évanouit, durant quelques instants, Akame finit par distinguer les bruits des différentes batailles, tout autour d'elle. Budo tentait de foudroyer Leone tandis que cette dernière courait autour de lui, tout en esquivant ses attaques du mieux qu'elle put. Run dominait le ciel et attaquait sans relâche Champ tandis que ce dernier avait le plus grand mal à répliquer. Wave combattait Syura tandis que Gadjeel en fit de même contre Izou.

Ouvrant alors les yeux, Akame put distinguer des mouvements devant elle, correspondant à une paire de jambes en train de marcher vers elle. Puis, quand elles s'arrêtèrent, non loin de son visage, une voix l'interrogea :

_Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné, sister ?

Écarquillant alors les yeux, Akame finit par lever son regard, pour apercevoir Kurome, devant elle, avec son sabre en main. Pourtant, ne prêtant en rien attention à son arme, Akame focalisa son regard sur le visage de Kurome, et remarqua que cette dernière était en train de pleurer.

_Dis-le moi, tout de suite ! Dis-moi ta raison ! J'ai tellement envie de te tuer ! J'ai tellement envie de faire de toi ma poupée ! De t'empêcher de fuir une nouvelle fois en me laissant derrière ! Pourtant je … Pourtant je … ! Je veux le savoir ! Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ?


	53. La justice d'un général !

Chapitre 52

Tentant de se relever, Akame finit par voir l'extrémité de l'épée de Kurome juste en face de son visage.

_Ne bouges pas ! Réponds à ma question ! C'est un ordre !

_Pourquoi faire ? l'interrogea Akame ! Tu sais très bien la raison de mon départ ! Le mal de l'empire, je l'ai découvert depuis très longtemps ! Je t'avais même averti ! Néanmoins, tu n'as jamais voulu m'écouter ! Je voulais t'emmener avec moi mais c'est toi qui n'en a fait qu'à ta tête !

_Menteuse ! rétorqua sa petite sœur, en sanglotant ! Je sais la vraie raison ! Tu es partie sans moi parce que tu me trouvais faible et inutile ! Tout le monde le disait toujours ! Tous les médecins et mes professeurs me répétaient constamment que j'étais un boulet pour toi et que c'était pour cette raison que tu m'as laissé derrière !

_Et tu les as cru ? l'interrogea Akame.

Soudain, sans avoir peur de l'épée de sa sœur, elle se releva, pour se mettre debout en face d'elle. Voulant d'abord se montrer convaincante, Kurome, pour une raison qu'elle ignora se mit à reculer quelque peu, tandis qu'Akame afficha un visage contrarié.

_Pourquoi as-tu préféré croire ces personnes, au lieu de ta sœur ? J'ai voulu t'emmener, je te rappelle ! C'est toi qui n'a pas voulu me suivre !

_Je … ! fit Kurome.

_Tu avais peur de te retrouver avec l'Empire à dos ! Tu avais peur de tout perdre !

_Et n'était-ce pas normal ? rugit Kurome ! Nos parents nous ont abandonné en nous trouvant inutiles ! Je ne voulais pas de nouveau revivre ça ! Je voulais … Je voulais juste … je voulais juste que quelqu'un soit fier de moi ! Je voulais juste être entouré de personnes qui m'aime ! Je voulais être avec toi et une nouvelle vraie famille !

Adoucissant légèrement son regard, Akame semblait pensive, puis, finalement, elle affirma :

_Dans ce cas, il n'est pas trop tard !

_Hein ?

Se tournant pour voir ses camarades combattre Budo et Wild Hunt, Akame remarqua :

_Maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive, toi et tes amis serez considérés comme des traîtres ! Restez dans la capitale vous sera impossible ! Dans ce cas, Kurome … !

Se retournant vers sa sœur, elle s'écria :

_Rejoignez Night Raid !

_Ne te fiche pas de moi ! rétorqua Kurome, en repointant son arme vers Akame ! Vous avez déjà tenté de me tuer une fois ! Avoues que tu veux me faire baisser ma garde pour me tuer plus facilement ensuite ! Je sais très bien que tu ne m'as jamais aimé et que tu ne m'as jamais considéré comme ta sœur !

Parmi les bruits des combats, une gifle put se faire entendre. La tête quelque peu tourner sur le côté, Kurome parut abasourdi de s'être fait giflé ainsi, tandis qu'Akame rugit :

_Comment ça je t'ai jamais aimé ? Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ? Tu crois quoi ? Que tu es la seule à avoir souffert depuis des années ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que je voulais faire depuis des années et qui m'a empêché d'être heureuse ?

_Quoi ? s'énerva Kurome, la main sr sa joue ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Akame l'interrompit une nouvelle fois. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas à avoir à la gifler de nouveau. Non, à la place, Akame enroula ses bras autour d'elle, avant de la serrer contre elle.

_Je voulais tellement te refaire un câlin et te dire à quel point je t'aime !

Se retrouvant alors comme piégé, Kurome commença à se débattre. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure, elle finit par s'immobiliser.

_Kurome, jamais je ne t'ai détesté ! Et même si c'était vrai que j'étais meilleure que toi, jamais tu n'aurais été un boulet à mes yeux ! Non, tu aurais été et tu seras toujours ma petite sœur !

Pour le coup, Kurome finit par en lâcher son sabre. Puis, à l'instant où ce dernier tomba à terre, elle finit par sangloter, tout en marmonnant :

_Sister !

Sentant les bras de Kurome l'enlacer à son tour, Akame affirma :

_Kurome, je suis peut-être aussi fautive que toi dans l'histoire ! Oui, j'aurais dû te persuader davantage ! Te permettre de connaître la vraie liberté ! Alors, si tu le veux, recommençons tout, toutes les deux ! Nous serons alors de nouveaux de vraies sœurs !

_O … Oui !

Finissant par les apercevoir, Budo parut mécontent.

_Tiens donc ! À ce que je vois, certains liens sont en train de se créer entre vous !

Balançant soudain son poing en arrière, il percuta Leone, qui tenta de l'attaquer en arrière. Entendant cette dernière s'écraser ensuite contre un mur, Budo concentra sa foudre vers les deux sœurs.

_Je me contrefiche de votre passé ! Néanmoins, je vais être généreux ! Je vais vous envoyer ensemble dans l'autre monde ! THUNDER TRIDENT'S ZEUS !

Formant alors une véritable pointe à l'aide de sa foudre, il la dirigea droit vers Akame et Kurome :

_Mourrez !

Le frappant soudain par en bas, un coup de pied parvint à lever quelques peu ses bras, réorientant son attaque beaucoup trop haut. Fonçant alors, cette dernière passa au-dessus des têtes des deux sœurs avant de percuter une toiture qui explosa.

_Toi ? rugit Budo, en baissant son regard.

Reculant aussitôt, Tatsumi avait la main posé sur l'endroit où Budo avait fracassé son poing, et se mit à vomir du sang. Pourtant, se tenant debout, il osa sourire tout en tenant son épée à la main.

_Night Raid n'a qu'une devise : ne jamais perdre face à l'injustice ! Désolé, mais ta petite pichenette n'a eut aucun effet sur moi !

_Tiens donc ?

Levant soudain une jambe en l'air, Budo parvint à percuter le haut du crâne de Tatsumi et fit enfoncer ce dernier dans le bitume.

_Et les coups de pieds, ça marche mieux, peut-être ? Bon, où j'en étais ?

S'apprêtant à se retourner vers Akame, il eut la surprise de voir une main de Tatsumi se remettre à bouger.

_Que … ?

Cette fois-ci, de la surprise se lut sur le visage du général, tandis qu'il vit Tatsumi se remettre debout. Ayant l'impression que l'ensemble de son squelette était détruit, le garçon fit d'étranges bruits ne contenant que de la douleur. Pourtant, le sourire sur son visage était toujours là.

_Non, pas vraiment ! Ce n'était qu'une petite piqûre de moustique !

Cette fois-ci, de la foudre enveloppa le poing de Budo, et ce dernier fracassa le garçon en plein visage, avant de l'expédier contre une porte. Volant en éclat, elle laissa le corps de Tatsumi voler jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison, où il y disparu.

_Tsss ! fit Budo ! Je dois avouer qu'il était costaud le gamin !

_C'est … pas … fini !

_Quoi ?

Ressortant de la maison, tout en boitillant, Tatsumi pouvait toujours être vu debout, malgré son visage ravagé et en sang.

_Bordel, mais t'es vraiment humain, toi ?

_Je … dois … gagner ! affirma Tatsumi, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir.

Le voyant agir, Budo sembla se calmer et osa même le féliciter :

_Franchement, quel gâchis ! Si tu avais été de notre côté, tu aurais pu être un capitaine formidable !

_On m'a recalé … lors des inscriptions ! gloussa Tatsumi, en repensant à son premier jour à la capitale ! J'ai dû trouver du travail ailleurs !

_Et si je te proposais, maintenant, une place parmi mes soldats d'élite ?

_Tu peux toujours crever ! Rugit Tatsumi ! Seul un lâche changerait de camp pour sauver sa peau !

Souriant alors, Budo ne put s'empêcher de marmonner :

_C'est admirable de ta part ! Néanmoins … !

Reprenant son air sérieux, il courut vers Tatsumi, avant de lui lancer une pluie de coup de poing.

_Puisque tu t'obstines à être l'ennemi du peuple, tu me vois obligé de te tuer !

Un coup de poing finit par projeter Tatsumi en arrière. Pourtant, gardant à temps son équilibre, il fit toujours face à Budo, tandis qu'il cracha une dent hors de sa bouche.

_Pourquoi restes-tu debout ?

_S'ils avaient été à ma place, Schelle Aniki Spear et Susanoo … je sais qu'ils t'auraient combattu jusqu'au bout ! Si jamais je recule ou que j'abandonne face à toi, je ne ferai qu'humilier leur sacrifice !

Écoutant ses mots, Budo sembla s'immobiliser un court instant. Durant un très bref délai, le grand guerrier implacable qu'il était, avait hésité à achever ce garçon. Regarder ce dernier fit même remonter en lui un souvenir lointain, lorsqu'il avait son âge.

'' Je … Je me nomme Budo ! affirma un jeune soldat, en effectuant un salut militaire maladroit ! Je me suis inscrit en tant que soldat afin de faire régner l'ordre et la justice dan stout le pays ! ''

Néanmoins, finissant par secouer sa tête, Budo reprit ses esprits, avant de se remettre à frapper Tatsumi. Malheureusement pour lui, ayant profité de cette courte hésitation de sa part, Tatsumi était parvenu à resserrer le manche de son épée et l'avait dirigé vers Budo.

N'ayant pas le temps de le contrer, le général fut obligé de sauter en arrière pour l'esquiver. Pourtant, de la surprise put se lire sur son visage tandis qu'il sentit quelque chose couler sur sa joue.

Passant aussitôt sa main sur cette dernière, il put ressentir un léger picotement, tandis que ses doigts passèrent sur la blessure qui venait de lui être fait et où coulait du sang.

Constatant que Tatsumi venait de le blesser, lui, l'un des hommes les plus puissants de l'empire, Budo ne put cacher sa rage, tandis qu'il tourna son regard vers lui.

_Sale petit … !

_Night Raid … est plus fort … que toi !

_Crèves ! rugit l'homme, en courant vers lui, chargeant son poing d'électricité.

Frappant sa cible, il provoqua une violente explosion qui surprit ou apeura tout le monde.

_Waouh, quel puissance ! reconnut Chelsea, tandis que Gadjeel combattait toujours Izou.

_Tatsumi ! siffla Lubbock, tout en sautant en arrière pour éviter les jets d'acide de Giry.

Semblant, quant à elle, parfaitement calme, Narenda avait les bras croisés, tandis qu'elle regardait la scène depuis le départ.

« Tatsumi, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de cette défaite ! Tu t'es battu comme un chef ! De ce fait, tu peux continuer à lever la tête haute, et laissez Natsu terminer le boulot ! »

Tout à coup, comme chassé, la fumée disparut pour laisser place à Budo, qui semblait étonné que son poing se soit fracassé dans la main de Natsu.

_Comment ? s'étonna le général en voyant le mage devant lui, tandis que ce dernier s'était interposé afin de sauver Tatsumi.

_Bon boulot, Tatsumi ! lui assura son ami ! Tu lui as montré que personne ne pouvait marché sur les pieds de Night Raid ! Tu peux être fier de toi !

_Natsu … ! marmonna Tatsumi, avant de finalement se laisser tomber à terre ! Désolé … d'être aussi faible !

Pour toute réponse, Natsu se baissa à toute allure, afin de s'emparer de lui. Puis, il le jeta en l'air et laissa Happy le récupérer.

_J'ai ! assura ce dernier.

Ne faisant rien pour l'en empêcher, Budo ne fit que fixer Natsu du regard.

_Tu sais, en toute franchise, de toutes les personnes de Night Raid, c'est toi que je voulais combattre à tout prix !

_Pourquoi cela ?

_Il y a trois mois de cela, tu es parvenu à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du palais, où tu voulais commettre un attentat ! Pour moi, qu'Esdeath soit la personne qui ait pu t'empêcher d'aller plus loin a été le plus grand des déshonneurs ! Pour racheter mon honneur, je vais te vaincre ici et maintenant !

_Hum ? fit Natsu ! Ton honneur ? Alors, c'est la seule chose qui te tracasse ?

_Hein ?

_Des meurtres sont commis ! Des massacres sont engendrés ! Le pays entier est en train de sombré ! Et toi … tu ne penses qu'à ton fichu honneur ?

_Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde ! rétorqua Budo, en laissant l'électricité apparaître autour de lui ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un renégat !

_Et toi, qu'un fichu pantin ! l'insulta Natsu, en faisant de même avec ses flammes.

Immobile et pourtant terrifiant. Voici ce que pensèrent les autres combattants, en sentant l'aura des deux adversaires qui se faisaient face. Faisant exploser le sol ici et là, tout autour de lui, à l'aide de sa foudre, Budo aurait pu faire fuir n'importe quel monstre. Pourtant, cela ne fit rien à Natsu, qui, lui, fit littéralement surchauffé l'air, autour de lui, de tel sorte qu'il aurait pu faire ébouillanter toute l'eau d'un lac.

Puis, après de longue secondes, les deux adversaires finirent par se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

_THUNDER TRIDENT'S ZEUS !

_FIRE DRAGON'S HORN !

Se baissant à temps pour esquiver l'attaque électrique de Budo, Natsu se laissa foncer, tête la première, vers lui. Le voyant arriver, Budo positionna à temps un bras devant son torse afin de le bloquer.

Une fois cela fait, il leva son poing en l'air avant de le charger de foudre. Ressentant l'énergie de sa prochaine attaque, Natsu effectua une magnifique pirouette et dirigea son pied vers le poing de Budo.

_FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW !

Se frappant alors les deux attaques créèrent une nouvelle explosion, qui furent reculer les deux adversaires. Se regardant de nouveau, ces derniers ne montrèrent que du sérieux dans leur regard. M^mee si ce petit enchaînement d'attaques n'avaient duré que quelques secondes, il était évident, pour les deux que la moindre erreur pourrait leur coûter la victoire.

_Pour un rebelle, je dois avouer que tu n'es pas trop mauvais !

_Je te retourne le compliment ! Pour un stupide pantin, tu as pas mal de ressource ! Néanmoins, … !

Faisant enflammer son corps, Natsu affirma :

_Tu es loin d'être aussi puissant que Luxus !

_Oh, arrêtez avec ce fichu Luxus ! S'il est aussi fort que cela, il n'a qu'à venir me voir ! Je l'attendrais de pied ferme !

_Hors de question ! rétorqua Natsu ! Celui qui te battra se trouve déjà devant toi !

_Baliverne ! Même si ce Luxus, dont tu parles est plus fort que moi, il est impossible que se soit la même chose pour toi !

_Ah ouais ?

Voulant prouver qu'il avait tort, le mage courut aussitôt vers lui.

_Idiot ! l'insulta Budo, en reformant un revolver avec ses doigts ! THUNDER GUN !

Tirant ainsi des balles de foudre, il parvint à toucher Natsu en plein torse. Pourtant, ne faisant que serrer les dents, son adversaire finit par remettre un pied en avant avant de continuer sa course.

_Ne me fais pas rire ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! T'es rien comparé à Luxus ! FIRE DRAGON 'S CLAW !

Tentant de viser la tête de Budo, il vit malheureusement ce dernier se baisser, tout en marmonnant :

_Très bien ! Si tu veux un vrai combat, tu l'auras voulu !

Plaquant alors ses deux poing devant le torse de Natsu, il y concentra toute sa foudre.

_THUNDER CHOC !

À cet instant, ce fut comme si le cœur de Natsu avait été traversé par une lance électrique. Foudroyé sur place, Natsu eut alors ses rétines devenir entièrement blanches, tandis qu'il resta la bouche ouverte.

_Natsu ! s'écrièrent ses amis, en le voyant ainsi.

Peine perdu. Même si le garçon était toujours debout, il était clair que le choc électrique venait de complètement le terrasser.

_Grrr ! Imbécile ! l'insulta Gadjeel.

Donnant alors un coup de pied à Izou, pour le faire reculer, il courut droit vers Budo, afin de se battre contre lui. Peine perdu, à peine fit-il un pas en arrière que Izou le suivit avant de faire mine de le trancher. Obligé de s'arrêter pour stopper son attaque, Gadjeel rugit :

_Dès pire qu'un chewing-gum !

_Quand j'ai un véritable adversaire à ma portée, je ne le laisse s'enfuir sous aucun prétexte !

_Il est temps d'en finir avec toi ! remarqua Budo, en faisant un pas vers Natsu.

Pourtant, mettant sa main au niveau de sa tête, il parvint à stopper une poing mécanique qui avait été propulsé vers lui. L'écrasant ensuite entre ses doigts, le général tourna sa tête vers le côté, pour apercevoir Narenda.

_Tiens donc ! La chef de Night Raid, en personne ! Cela faisait longtemps !

_Sans te vexer, je n'étais pas venu ici pour te voir spécialement ! affirma Narenda, tout en rembobinant le câble, afin de faire revenir son bras jusqu'à elle.

Lançant ce dernier, Budo la laissa faire, tout en affirmant :

_Honnêtement, je suis surpris de te voir ici ! Il s'est passé à peine plus d'une semaine depuis ton combat face à Esdeath ! Votre défaite n'a t-elle pas suffit à vous faire comprendre que vous ne pouvez rien, face à nous !

_Pour être sincère, je comptais abandonner ! Néanmoins, mes camarades ont trouvé cette idée ridicule ! Nous sommes allées beaucoup trop loin pour laisser tout tomber maintenant ! Et Natsu est le premier à penser ainsi !

_Hum ? Ce gamin ? l'interrogea Budo, tout en pointant Natsu du pouce ! Désolé, mais il n'est rien d'autre qu'un type à moitié mort ! Il ne peut plus rien contre nous !

_Ne le sous-estime pas ! Fairy Tail est plus redoutable que Night Raid !

_Fairy Tail ?

Un gémissement se fit soudain entendre, dans son dos. Se retournant, il resta sans voix, en distinguant Natsu faire un pas, malgré le fait que son corps soit complètement endommagé.

_Hum ? Il peut encore marcher ?

Pourtant, s'arrêtant à cet instant, Natsu sentit ses joues se gonfler, avant de finalement vomir du sang.

_Natsu ! s'horrifia Happy, en voyant son ami être victime d'une hémorragie interne.

_Impossible ! s'écria Narenda ! L'attaque de Budo n'a quand même pas fait bouger l'éclat de fer qu'il a au niveau du cœur ?

Blessé ou non, l'état de Natsu s'apitoya en rien Budo, qui se remit à marcher vers lui.

_Vous commencez vraiment à me confier ! Je vais tout de suite en terminer avec toi !

Balançant son poing en direction de la tête du mage, il distingua le visage de ce dernier s'écarter sur le côté, tandis que l'un de ses poings s'embrasa. De ce fait, après une parfaite esquive, Natsu finit ensuite par frapper Budo à la tête.

_AHHHHHH ! rugit Budo, en plaquant ses mains sur son visage ! Sale morveux !

_Je suis … Je suis … Je suis le fils d'Ignir, le fier dragon de feu !

Redressant son regard, Natsu rugit alors :

_Tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre !

Pour toute réponse, Budo écrasa son poing contre le visage de Natsu.

_C'est toi qui est faible !

L'imitant, Natsu le frappa à nouveau. Puis, Budo recommença. En quelques secondes, se frappant mutuellement à grands coups de poings, les deux hommes luttèrent tels de vrais guerriers.

Cependant, après ce tel échange, Budo finit par reculer finalement d'un pas, avant de créer des propulseurs avec sa foudre. Flottant, ainsi dans les airs, il gagna de l'altitude.

_Où … Où crois-tu aller ? l'interrogea Natsu, en faisant un pas en avant.

Privé alors de ses forces, il fut pris d'un vertige, et posa un genou à terre.

« Impossible ! Je n'ai plus d'énergie ! »

_Natsu ! l'appela soudain quelqu'un.

Levant son regard, le mage put alors apercevoir Bols, devant lui, muni de Rubicante.

_Petit cadeau de ma part !

Actionnant alors son lance-flamme, Bols surprit ses camarades, tandis que les flammes eurent vite fait d'engloutir Natsu.

_Bols ? s'étonna Wave.

_Ha ha ! ricana alors Syura ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, mais cet imbécile vient de nous retirer une belle épine du pied.

Pourtant, son sourire disparut, à l'instant même où il aperçut les autres membres de Night Raid se mettre à sourire. Ils n'avaient aucunement peur. Ils semblèrent même soulagé.

_Que … ?

Puis, vient l'étrange bruit de suçon. Aspirant les flammes tel un plat de spaghetti, Natsu eut vite fait de se remettre debout.

_Comment est-ce possible ? s'apeura Champ.

_Oh, décidément, Night Raid n'a pas fini de m'étonner ! affirma Run, avec un petit sourire.

Regardant, lui aussi, la scène, Budo finit par stopper son ascension, avant de sa foudre dans une prochaine attaque surpuissante. Maintenant, il en était certain. Pour détruire Natsu, il allait devoir utiliser toute sa puissance.

_Tu l'auras voulu, Salamander ! Je vais te désintégrer sur place !

Finissant de manger, Natsu sentit une partie de ses forces revenir. Certes, ses blessures étaient loin d'être guéris. Néanmoins, maintenant, il avait de nouveau la force d'attaquer.

_C'est toi qui va disparaître de ma vue ! FIRE DRAGON'S …

_ADVENT OF THUNDER … !

_ … ROAR ! rugit Natsu, en lançant une gigantesque colonne de feu.

_... EMPEROR ! l'imita Budo, tout en concentrant chaque éclair de cette pluie de foudre, dans une énorme sphère, qu'il balança ensuite sur Natsu.

Parcourant rapidement la distance qui les séparait, les deux attaques finirent par se percuter dans un bruit de chaos total. Créant une onde de choc, elles firent littéralement reculer les autres combattants, tandis que la chaleur du lieu ne fit qu'augmenter, tout comme l'électricité statique. Faisant jeu éclair, les deux attaques ne cessèrent de repousser l'autre, avant de revenir à leur emplacement initiale.

Hurlant à s'en détruire les poumons, Budo et Natsu firent leur possible pour prendre l'avantage sur l'autre.

Puis, finalement, finissant par traverser les flammes de Natsu, l'attaque de Budo prit le dessus et fonça droit sur lui. La voyant arriver, Natsu tenta d'augmenter l'intensité de son attaque, mais ce fut à cet instant, qu'il cessa d'attaquer, avant de poser sa main à l'emplacement de son cœur. Comme l'avait pensé Narenda, l'attaque de Budo avait enfoncé davantage l'éclat de métal dans son cœur, mettant la vie du mage en danger.

_Natsu !

_C'est fini ! C'est moi qui vais gagner !

_C'est hors de question ! rugirent deux voix.

Se positionnant alors devant Natsu, Gadjeel et Mine eurent vite fait de contre attaquer. Ainsi, un puissant rayon laser, ainsi qu'un '' IRON DRAGON'S ROAR '' se combinèrent entre eux, avant de frapper l'attaque de Budo. Arrêtant cette dernière, elles finirent même par se désintégrer créant ainsi une violente explosion.

Ainsi, que se soit Night Raid Jaegers Wild Hunt et même Budo, chacun se fit éjecter en arrière, faute d'être assez puissant pour résister à cette puissance.

Et quand l'explosion fut fini, Syura remarqua bien vite qu'il était entouré par ses camarades, tandis que Night Raid et Jaegers s'étaient retrouvés en face d'eux.

_Quel … Quel puissance ! remarqua Wave, en ressentant ses mains se mettre à trembler.

« Et que je pourrais avoir une chance de rivaliser avec ces personnes ? »

Atterrissant soudain en toute grâce, Budo fixa ses ennemis, tout en déclarant :

_Abandonnez, tout de suite ! De toute façon, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi vous vous donnez autant de mal à nous tenir tête !

_Ta gueule ! rugit soudain Natsu.

Crachant de nouveau du sang, il regarda Budo tout en affirmant :

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Dans mon monde, moi aussi je dois représenter la loi ! Et c'est parce que je fais parti de Fairy Tail ! Mes potes et moi, on accepte des petits boulots consacrez à améliorer la vie des citoyens contre de l'argent ! Mais jamais nous ne ferons quoi que se soit qui pourrait engendrer l'ascension de quelqu'un ayant de mauvaise volonté ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je permettrai à ce fichu ministre de prendre les pleins pouvoirs ici ! Et toi, le mec à la foudre, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

_Je n'en ais rien à faire de ton opinion ! affirma Budo, en commençant à le viser pour lui infliger une prochaine attaque.

_Ne te fiche pas de moi ! C'est pour laissez un type comme lui devenir le nouvel empereur que tu as décidé de rejoindre l'armée ! Es-tu vraiment satisfait de cette situation ? Est-ce vraiment l'empire que tu veux fonder ? Est-ce vraiment le monde où tu veux vivre ?

Semblant soudain s'immobiliser Budo continua cependant de viser le mage.

_Fer … Fermes-là !

Puis, soudain, des pensées du premier ministre envahit sa tête, le mettant en rage. Oui, c'était à cause de lui que l'empire changeait, en mal. Budo avait pu connaître les parents de l'empereur, et savait parfaitement ce qu'était le bien. Il avait même respecter ces deux personnes au point qu'il avait espérer que Makoto puisse devenir comme eux.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, il savait que cela était impossible. Qu'il le cache ou non, il savait parfaitement que l'empereur ne pourra jamais devenir un homme aussi bon que son père.

_Nous, Night Raid, nous nous battons pour la justice ! lui affirma Natsu ! La vraie ! Et toi, pour quelle cause te bats-tu ? La cause du bien ou pour la cause du mal ?

« Quelle cause … ? »

_Mais vas-tu de la fermer ? lui ordonna Syura ! Te rends-tu compte que tu parles de mon père ? Plus tu parleras mal de lui et plus longues seront tes heures de tortures, ainsi que l'exécution publique que je te … !

Se taisant soudain, il eut la surprise de voir Budo baisser soudain ses bras. Puis, se retournant le général, marmonna :

_Dix secondes !

_Hein ?

_Je vous laisse dix secondes pour dégager ! Faites le avant que je change d'avis !

_Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les membres de Wild Hunt.

_Il … Il nous laisse partir ? S'étonna Lubbock.

Connaissant très bien le caractère de Budo, et sachant qu'il était loin d'être un homme attaquant dans le dos, Narenda ordonna aussitôt :

_Tout le monde, retrait ! Vite ! Il faut partir en vitesse !

Se regardant alors, chacun de ses camarades parut indécis. Mais, finalement, S'emparant de Tatsumi, Leone la suivit, suivit par Chelsea et Lubbock. Les voyant s'en aller, Run affirma :

_Wave, il faut partir aussi ! On ne fait quasiment pas le poids face à lui !

_Mais … ? et la ville ?

_Nous reviendrons plus tard ! lui jura son ami ! Quand nous serons plus fort !

Finissant par opiner son visage, Wave s'empressant alors de courir vers ses amies blessés avant de prendre Seryu entre ses bras. Puis, tâchant de trouver un moyen de prendre aussi Wendy, il eut la surprise de voir Gadjeel s'en emparer.

_Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Là fermes ! Wendy est notre camarade !

_Camarade ?

_Kije ! Logue ! Venez ! leur ordonna Bols, tout en les prenant dans ses bras.

_Mais, Bols … ? fit sa femme.

_Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici ! Rugit l'homme, en lançant un regard noir à Wild Hunt.

Voyant quant à elle, Akame faire mine de partir, Kurome resta sur place, tout en tendant quelque peu le bras devant elle.

_Sis … Sister ?

Se retournant alors, Akame eut vite fait de saisir sa main afin de la forcer à la suivre.

_Tu viens aussi, Kurome ! Cette-fois ci, je resterais à tes côtés !

Les entendant partir un à un, Budo finit cependant par s'énerver, quand il aperçut Natsu rester sur place. Le regardant, lui aussi, le mage finit par se mettre à sourire, tout en affirmant :

_En fait, t'es pas si méchant !

Énervé, Budo fit apparaître un éclair, qui tomba à quelques centimètres de Natsu, ce qui effraya ce dernier.

_Ne t'avances pas ! La prochaine fois que je vous verrais, je vous massacrerais tous, jusqu'au dernier ! Dégages de me vue !

Ne se faisant pas répéter, Natsu s'en alla en vitesse avant de sauter pour laisser Happy le prendre au vol.

_Hé, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? rugit Giry ! Vous faites ami-ami avec Night Raid ?

_C'est inadmissible ! affirma Syura ! Sachez que mon père sera de ce pas au courant du traître que vous … !

L'attrapant une nouvelle fois au cou, Budo serra sa poigne si fort qu'il étrangla quasiment l'homme.

_Tu n'as rien à me dire ! Si je me rappelle bien, tu es la cause de la démission des Jaegers ! Si tu n'avais pas fait l'idiot, ce merdier ne serait jamais arrivé ! Mais tu sais parfaitement ce que cela veut dire, non ? Esdeath sera forcément au courant de ce qui s'est passé !

Ayant oublié cette dernier, le garçon cessa alors de se débattre, tandis qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une réelle peur dans son regard.

Voyant cette dernière, Budo le lâcha soudain, tout en affirmant :

_Je peux faire en sorte de cacher la vérité sur vos actions ! En échange, oubliez juste ce que vous venez de voir !

_Quoi ? s'étonnèrent Giry et Champ.

_Et surtout, n'oubliez jamais une chose … !

Faisant jaillir de la foudre de sa main, il affirma :

_Hormis Esdeath, aucune personne de ce royaume n'est apte à me tuer, vous y compris ! J'espère donc que notre '' accord '' pourra être maintenu !


	54. Triple alliance ?

Chapitre 53

Des voix. Une dispute. Ce fut ce que put entendre une personne, tandis qu'elle peinait à se réveiller. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était dit. Néanmoins, elle crut entendre la voix de Natsu et Narenda se disputer à propos d'une action que Natsu aurait fait sans l'accord de Narenda. Finalement, tandis que d'autre voix se firent entendre, Wendy finit par ouvrir les yeux.

D'abord faiblement, elle put ouvrir ses paupières, petit à petit, lui permettant de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait en pleine forêt.

« Où suis-je ? »

Surgissant soudain devant elle, la petite silhouette de Koro fit son apparition. Semblant être debout sur son ventre, l'animal se mit alors à gesticuler dans tous les sens, afin de montrer sa réjouissance, malgré le fait d'avoir échappé de peu à la mort deux fois, il y a moins d'une heure de cela.

_Ko … Koro ?

Elle aussi, blessée de toutes parts, Seryu, assit non loin d'elle, retourna aussitôt se tête vers elle, avant de se réjouir :

_Wendy ! Est-ce que ça va ?

_Seryu ? s'étonna la jeune fille, en peinant à se redresser ! Mais où … ?

_WENDY !

S'emparant de la jeune file, tout en souriant, Natsu et Happy entourèrent maintenant la jeune fille.

_Natsu ? s'étonna cette dernière.

Puis tournant son regard tout autour d'elle, elle eut la surprise de voir deux groupes ennemis être présent, en train de se faire face.

D'un côté, Night Raid était composé de tous les membres qu'avait pu rencontrer Wendy, excepté Bulat et Sheele. Pour les remplacer, il y avait à la place une fille avec une sucette à la bouche. Couché, quant à lui, Tatsumi ne put que tourner quelque peu son regard vers elle, tandis que ses blessures l'empêchaient d'en faire davantage.

Quand à l'autre groupe, il comportait Wave ; Kurome Run Seryu et Koro ainsi que Bols et sa famille.

Étant assit ou debout, chacun était principalement en train de veiller sur les personnes de l'autre groupe pour s'assurer que personne n'allait les attaquer par surprise. Mine avait son arme à feu, en main ; Wave semblait nettoyer sa grosse épée, tout en étant certain de bien l'avoir en main, en cas de problème Chelsea et Lubbock semblèrent, tous les deux, très calme, mais, il était évident que leurs mains, dissimulé dans leurs poches, cachaient des fils ou des aiguilles. Malgré le fait que Seryu était maintenant complètement indécis sur le fait de considérer maintenant Night Raid comme des alliés ou ennemis, Koro se mit à grogner, tandis qu'il reconnaissait l'odeur de Mine.

En clair, la situation actuelle était assez tendue. C'était comme se retrouver dans une salle remplit d'explosifs, avec une allumette à la main. Quant à Wendy, elle était complètement perdue. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi tout ce petit monde était réunit ici, alors qu'ils étaient censés se faire la guerre.

La voyant comme déboussolé, Run osa faire un pas vers elle, avant d'affirmer :

_Content de te voir réveiller, Wendy !

_R … Run ?

_Néanmoins, je dois t'avouer, qu'entre temps, nous avons pu apprendre dans quel camp tu te trouvais, réellement !

À cette nouvelle, Wendy ne put qu'être abasourdi. À son visage, Run ne semblait pas furieux contre elle. Néanmoins, il était évident, à sa voix, que le garçon était déçu. Mais le pire, pour Wendy fut de croiser le regard de Wave, qui avait aussitôt baissé le sien. En ce moment même, Wave s'était senti trahit par l'une des personnes en qui il avait eu la plus grande confiance.

_Je … Je … ! commença Wendy, en ne sachant quoi dire.

Tout à coup, une gifle put être entendu.

_Idiot ! fit Kije, le regard baissé, tandis qu'elle se trouvait devant Bols.

_Kije … ! ne put que dire Bols, sans paraître avoir eut mal de la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir.

_Idiot ! répéta sa femme, en se mettant à lui marteler le torse ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot !

Puis, finalement, s'arrêtant, elle finit par se mettre à sangloter, avant de serrer ses bras autour de la taille de son mari, et d'enfouir son visage contre son abdomen.

_Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! lui ordonna-t-elle ! J'ai cru que tu étais vraiment mort, imbécile ! J'ai cru que je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de te revoir un jour !

_Kije … ! répéta l'homme.

_Bols … ! l'arrêta Kije ! Ne m'abandonnes pas ! Sans toi, je serais malheureuse !

Figé alors, Bols semblait être transformé en statue, tandis que chercher les mots pour construire sa prochaine phrase lui était compliqué. Pourtant, finalement, il finit par serrer à son tour Kije entre ses bras, avant d'affirmer :

_Je te le promets !

Regardant la scène, tout en restant près de Wendy, Natsu ne put réprimer un petit sourire sur son visage. Puis, se tournant vers Narenda, il voulut savoir :

_Que fait-on maintenant, Boss ?

_À quoi cela te sert-il de me le demander alors que tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête ? l'interrogea Narenda, tout en ayant une cigarette à la bouche ! Tu me fatigues !

Puis, finalement, expirant un coup, elle finit par demander :

_Avez-vous compris qui est le véritable mal de l'empire ?

_Hein ? fit Wave, en constatant qu'elle s'adressait à lui et ses camarades.

_L'empire n'a fait que vous engager, en tant que Jaegers, uniquement pour protéger ses intérêts ! Le premier ministre n'en a que faire du peuple ! Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est le pouvoir ! C'est lui, l'homme que vous étiez censé protéger aveuglément !

_Grrr ! Fermes-là ! lui ordonna Wave ! Quoi ? Maintenant que nous savons que nous avons été trompé, tu te permets de nous faire la morale, c'est ça ?

_J'essaye juste de savoir dans quel camp vous êtes ! rétorqua Narenda.

_Dans aucun camp ! affirma Wave ! Ni dans celui de l'empire, ni avec Night Raid ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que ces types, donc n'essayes pas de nous manipuler !

Néanmoins, finissant par diriger son regard sur Bols, il finit par demander :

_Pourquoi l'avez-vous permis de nous rejoindre sur le champ de bataille ?

_Demandes ça à cet imbécile ! lui conseilla Narenda, en pointant Natsu du doigt.

_Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué alors que vous en aviez l'occasion ?

_Demandes ça aussi à Natsu !

_Pourquoi nous faire croire que vous êtes le bien ?

_Nous ne sommes pas le bien ! rétorqua Narenda, en commençant à être agacé par ses questions ! Nous ne le seront jamais ! Néanmoins, nous ne voulons pas que l'empire continu à représenter le mal ! Tout comme vous, en tant que Night Raid, nous combattons nos adversaires, en suivant nos convictions ! Vous et nous voulions aider le peuple ! Néanmoins, nous n'avions pas les même cibles à abattre !

_Night Raid ne fait que tuer ! remarqua soudain Run ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être un hypocrite mais, vous auriez au moins pu laisser une chance à toutes ces personnes !

_Ce n'était pas des humains ! lui répondit soudain Lubbock ! Ces personnes, comme tu les appelles, en avait tué des centaines d'autres ! C'étaient des monstres !

_Vous n'êtes pas mieux ! rétorqua Wave ! Vous aussi, vous n'avez fait que tuer, bande d'enfoirés !

Avant même que lui, ou l'un de ses camarades ne puisse bouger, Leone parvint à agripper par le cou, avant de le cogner violemment contre un arbre.

_Argh !

_Espèce d'hypocrite ! grogna la jeune fille ! Vous, les Jaegers, vous avez fait exactement comme nous ! On connaît chacune de vos actions, et encore mieux celles d'Esdeath ! Cette dernière a tué bien plus de personnes que chacun d'entre nous réuni ! Alors ne viens pas nous parler de justice à la légère !

Puis, voyant les autres jaegers commencer à l'entourer, et prêt à s'en prendre à elle si elle persistait à étrangler Wave, la jeune femme finit par laisser tomber le garçon, tout en affirmant :

_En fin de compte, si on exclut Esdeath, il n'y a pas de grandes différences entre votre groupe et le nôtre !

_Il est vrai que nous avons éliminé un bon paquets de meurtriers ! affirma Gadjeel ! Mais bon, que voulez-vous ? Si une vie tué permet d'en sauver cent, n'est-ce pas ce que vous voulez ?

_Grrr ! fit Wave, en se relevant ! N'as donc tu aucun regret ?

Comme énervé, le garçon finit alors par se tourner vers Wendy :

_Wendy, dis-moi que c'est une blague ! C'est impossible que tu puisses faire parti de ce groupe !

_Wave, je … !

_Tu as toujours été la première à refuser de faire du mal aux gens, et être dégoûté quand il s'agissait de les tuer ! Que fait une enfant comme toi avec ces barbares ? C'est eux qui t'ont obligé, c'est ça ? Une enfant comme toi n'aurait jamais voulu intégré l'armée d'elle-même sans une certaine pression !

_Wave … !

_Dis moi la vérité, bordel ! s'écria le garçon ! Dis-moi que tu n'es pas notre ennemie !

Finissant par serrer le poing, Wendy finit alors par crier :

_Je ne suis l'ennemie de personne, Wave ! Du moins, pas ici ! Malgré les meurtres que cela engendre, je comprends les agissements de Night Raid ; j'admire votre bravoure, à vous les Jaegers et, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours un membre de Fairy Tail ! Je ne veux pas être l'ennemi de l'un d'entre vous ! Au contraire, je veux que tout le monde puisse former un vrai groupe qui combatte le véritable mal ! est-ce vraiment compliqué à demander et à comprendre ?

_Non ! assura soudain Bols, en s'asseyant à terre ! D'ailleurs, dès maintenant, je rejoins Night Raid !

_Quoi ? s'étonnèrent Wave ; Kurome et Seryu.

_Bols ? s'étonna Kije.

_Désolé, mais je l'ai promis ! avoua l'homme, en regardant Natsu ! Ce garçon m'a permis de vous sauver et, en échange, j'étais chargé de revenir ici et de travailler au nom de Night Raid ! Je n'ai qu'une parole ! Et après ce que j'ai pu voir en ville, je préfère de loin leur faire confiance, dès maintenant !

_Bols … ! commença Run ! Je suis sûrement mal placé pour te donner des conseils, puisque je n'ai pas de famille mais, n'est-ce pas justement dangereux pour elle ?

_Kije … Logue … ! siffla soudain l'homme, en attrapant alors le bras de chacune d'entre elles, avant de les serrer contre lui ! Ils ont tenté de les tuer, en profitant de mon absence ! Jamais je ne pourrais leur pardonner ! Les laisser aux mains de l'empire, ça, c'est dangereux !

Constatant qu'il avait pris une décision, Akame se dirigea alors vers la personne qui l'intéressait :

_Et toi, Kurome ? Que décides-tu ?

Assise et les jambe repliés jusqu'à son menton, Kurome était demeurée silencieuse, ainsi que pensive depuis leur arrivée ici. Et c'était justement à cette question qu'elle réfléchissait autant.

_Sister … je … suis-je une mauvaise personne ?

_Pourquoi cette question ?

_Même si ma présence parmi les Jaegers était pour te retrouver, je pensais … je pensais vraiment faire le bien autour de moi ! Mais, en fait, … tout ce que j'ai fais … c'est juste … !

Regardant alors sa sœur, Kurome voulut savoir :

_Sister … qu'est-ce que je suis devenue, d'après toi ?

_Je ne peux pas être dans ta tête ! rétorqua Akame ! Selon le caractère de chacun, nous pouvons dire qu'ils sont plus ou moins différents ! C'est à toi, de te poser ce genre de questions ! Si tu penses avoir bien fait, qu'à cela se tienne ! Néanmoins, si tu penses avoir fait le mal, et que tu veux réparer tes fautes, mon offre est toujours valide !

_Ton offre ?

_Oui, celui de nous rejoindre !

_Hé, minute ! s'écria Chelsea, en paraissant tout ce qu'il avait de plus sérieuse ! C'est quoi ces histoire de vouloir faire les Jaegers nos alliés ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons le même ennemi en commun que nous pouvons leur faire confiance ! Hein, boss ?

Semblant hésitante, Narenda regarda simplement la discussion, en silence. Certes, elle savait que Chelsea avait ses raisons de s'inquiéter. Néanmoins, d'un autre côté, il y avait une chance, pour la boss de Night Raid, de recueillir, d'un coup, cinq teigus ainsi que cinq combattants expérimentés. Et peut-être, ainsi, de compléter ce qui lui manquait pour que son armée puisse rivaliser avec la puissance d'Esdeath.

Néanmoins, ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire un mot, Mine la doubla soudain, avant de pointer l'extrémité de Pumpkin sur le front de quelqu'un.

_Hors de question ! rugit-elle alors ! Il n'est pas question qu'on fasse confiance à ces gars ! En particulier, cette fille !

Ne pouvant que reculer légèrement, Seryu tenta de paraître calme, mais dû exercer une certaine force dans ses bras, afin de retenir Koro, qui s'agitait de plus en plus.

_Sale monstre ! rugit Mine ! J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié ! Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner ce que tu as fait à Sheele !

_La fille aux ciseaux … ! comprit Seryu ! Je pensais que tu m'avais dit qu'elle était en vie !

_Depuis que tu l'as fracassé contre le sol, elle est dans un profond coma ! rugit Mine, en enfonçant de plus en plus l'embout de son arme sur le front de Seryu ! Elle ne s'est pas réveillé, depuis !

Le doigt posé sur la gâchette, elle rugit :

_Comment, hein ? Après tout ce que tu as fait contre Night Raid, comment est-ce qu'on pourrait bien te faire confiance ? Tu n'es qu'une meurtrière sanguinaire ! Une psychopathe de la justice qui n'arrive qu'à faire le mal autour d'elle ! Je refuse de laisser une personne comme toi nous rejoindre !

Connaissant que trop bien le caractère de Seryu, Wendy allait s'empresser de faire reculer Mine, avant que ça ne puisse dégénérer. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, elle vit soudain l'ancienne garde se baisser. Ainsi, s'accroupissant devant Mine, Seryu put entendre différentes voix dans sa tête.

Ce n'était pas des voix qui l'incitait à tuer. Non, celles-ci, c'étaient celles des personnes qu'elles avaient toujours aimé.

« Hé, Onee-san est là ! Onee-san, tu joues avec nous, avec Koro ? »

_Les enfants … !

« Bien le bonjour, Seryu ! Aujourd'hui, il fait froid ! Couvres-toi bien pendant ta patrouille, d'accord ? »

_ … père Mory … !

« Ce que je veux c'est être libre ! Même si je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une pauvre, je veux, moi aussi, faire la justice avec vous ! »

_ … Caruma !

Puis, serrant les dents, elle ne put qu'être en rage, en se rappelant des visages moqueurs de Wild Hunt, vis-à-vis de leurs crimes. Pourtant, ce qui la mettait le plus en colère, était le fait de n'avoir rien pu faire, contre eux, à part se faire lamentablement battre.

« Non … je dois les arrêter ! »

Finissant alors par se redresser, à genoux, devant Mine, elle s'écria :

_Je suis désolée ! Je regrette sincèrement ce que j'ai fais !

_Hein ?

Étonnée d'un tel comportement, Mine avait baissé son regard, tandis qu'elle avait le plus grand mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Pour elle, il était impossible que Seryu réagisse ainsi.

_Night Raid n'est pas mon ennemi ! Il ne l'a jamais été ! C'est moi qui suit en tort dans toute l'histoire ! Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, mais … !

Relevant la tête, elle supplia :

_J'ai besoin de votre aide ! J'ai besoin de votre aide pour venger les miens ! Je vous en supplie !

_Notre aide … ? répéta Mine.

Se sentant soudain pris d'une violente excès de rage, la sniper finit par agripper Seryu par son col, avant de la forcer à se relever.

_Pourquoi ferais-je ça pour toi ? Hein, pourquoi ? Tu mérites juste de mourir !

_Dans ce cas, jures-moi juste une chose ! Débarrassez-vous de Wild Hunt !

Sanglotant alors, l'ancienne garde affirma :

_J'ai été aveugle ! Pathétique ! Misérable ! Si seulement … Si seulement j'avais pu voir la vérité avant … peut-être que … peut-être qu'ils seraient encore en vie … les personnes que j'aimais ! Je veux les venger !

Un coup de poing finit par la frapper en plein visage. Tombant, ainsi, à la renverse, Seryu gémit de douleur, tandis que Koro fit mine de se transformer afin de la protéger. Pourtant, il fut stoppé par Mine qui rugit :

_Tu ne manques pas de culot d edemander à ce qu'on t'aide à venger les tiens ! Moi, ce que je veux le plus au monde, s'est venger Sheele ! Donnes-moi juste une bonne raison de t'épargner !

Ayant peur que cela dégénère davantage, Wendy s'apprêta à s'interposer entre Mine et Seryu. Néanmoins, mettant un bras devant elle, Natsu l'arrêta.

_Natsu ?

_Laisses faire Mine ! lui conseilla Natsu ! Je ne connais sûrement pas Seryu aussi bien que toi ! Néanmoins, je sais qu'elle a besoin d'exprimer elle-même ce qu'elle pense et ressent si elle veut avoir une chance de se faire accepter ici !

_Alors ? insista Mine ! Pour quelle raison je t'épargnerais ?

_La vraie justice ! marmonna soudain Seryu.

_Hum ?

Se remettant soudain à genoux, devant Mine, Seryu l'implora :

_S'il te plaît … permets-moi d'avoir une chance de vivre, afin de pouvoir connaître et exercer une vraie justice ! Je ne veux plus tuer un innocent pour le moindre délit ! Je veux apprendre à instaurer la paix, et non pas la peur ! Je veux apprendre à faire la différence entre le bien et le mal ! Je veux … !

Relevant soudain la tête, elle s'écria :

_Je veux savoir ce que ça fait de vivre dans un pays où la paix prospère !

Serrant les dents, Mine montra que sa réponse ne lui plaisait pas. Pourtant, elle finit par baisser son arme, tout en maugréant :

_Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas sorti ton discours sur le fait de vouloir me tuer au nom de la justice ?

_Hein ? s'étonna Seryu.

Soudain, Mine ne put s'empêcher de la frapper avec l'embout de son arme, la faisant tomber en arrière.

_Seryu ! rugit Wave, en se mettant en position avec Run.

_Tâches que je ne vais pas te pardonner de sitôt ! s'écria alors Mine, en fixant Seryu ! Tu veux peut-être changer, mais cela ne va en rien effacer les meurtres que tu as déjà commis !

Faisant mine de s'éloigner ensuite d'elle, elle ajouta néanmoins :

_Cependant, même si je suis en rage contre toi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que l'empire peut-être la cause de ton comportement ! Si tu veux changer, prouves-le moi ! Mais dans le cas contraire … !

Montrant Pumpkin, elle jura :

_Je te montrerais comment je me sers de mon teigu !

Constatant, malgré la menace, qu'elle lui donnait son approbation, Seryu la remercia, en se courbant :

_Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Je m'en montrerais digne, c'est juré !

« Que … Que font-ils tous ? voulut savoir Wave ! Pourquoi décident-ils soudain de faire parti de Night Raid ? Je … Ils ne sont pas le bien que je recherche ! »

Soupirant soudain, Run finit soudain par s'asseoir, tout en remarquant :

_Il semble que les dés soient déjà jetés, de toute façon !

_Quoi ? s'écria Wave ! Run, pas toi aussi !

_Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, désormais ! rétorqua le garçon, en levant les doigts de sa main, avant de les rabaisser ! Nous ne pouvons ni fuir sans avoir les gardes à nos trousses ni revenir auprès de l'empire en espérant que quelqu'un nous reprenne et encore moins combattre l'empire ! Même en incluant Wendy, à nous six, on aurait déjà beaucoup de de mal à défaire Wild Hunt ! Alors avec Esdeath et Budo, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! Quand on y réfléchit, peut-être que nous allier quelque temps avec Night Raid ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée !

_Je désapprouve ! rétorqua Wave ! Il se peut, en effet, qu'ils soient moins mauvais qu'on ne le pense ! Néanmoins, cela ne veut pas dire que ce sont des personnes de confiance !

_Et pourquoi donc ? l'interrogea Gadjeel ! Après tout, si ma mémoire est bonne, je vous ais permis d'arrêter un énorme réseau de marchands d'esclaves, il y a un mois à peine de cela ! Au lieu de monter un piège contre vous, j'ai préféré vous montrer contre qui nous combattions !

_Grrr, fermes-là ! rugit Wave ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Je … Je … !

_Libre à toi de partir ! lui affirma soudain Narenda ! Si tu veux partir pour fuir, fais comme tu veux !

_Hein ? s'étonna le garçon.

_Néanmoins, si tu veux partir seul pour ensuite combattre l'empire, dis-toi que tu ne pourras aboutir qu'à une défaite ! Nous-même, nous savons, qu'à nous tous, nos chances de remporter la victoire finale est proche de zéro !

_Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire cela en constatant que cela va sûrement aboutir qu'à une défaite ?

_Parce que le peuple compte sur nous ! lui répondit simplement Narenda ! Et je refuse de le décevoir davantage !

Écarquillant les yeux, face à cette réponse, Wave ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela. Finalement, le regard baissé, il affirma :

_C'est sur la police que le peuple doit compter ! Pourtant, c'est elle qui est corrompu !

Serrant alors les dents, le garçon voulut savoir :

_Si je vous aide, est-ce que cela permettra au peuple de vivre en paix ?

_Je ne peux rien de promettre ! Tout cela va dépendre de ce que fera chacun ! Néanmoins, plus nous serons nombreux et plus nos chances de réussite augmenteront ! C'est à vous de voir !

Semblant alors perdu, Wave ne sut quelle décision prendre. Le voyant ainsi, Natsu avança quelque peu en avant, avant de brandir son poing devant lui :

_Je pense qu'il est temps d'établir une alliance !

_Une alliance ?

_Oui, en tant que mage, je déclare représenter Fairy Tail, dans cette alliance !

Soupirant alors, Narenda se fit que secouer sa tête. Pourtant, finissant par rejoindre Natsu, elle marmonna :

_Si tu y tiens ! Je déclare représenter Night Raid, dans cette alliance !

Puis, constatant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, Wave se sentit mettre sous pression, au point que son cerveau surchauffa. Pesant plusieurs fois le pour et le contre, le garçon se remémora tous ce qu'il avait pu voir et vivre, depuis son intégration parmi les Jaegers.

Enfin, ouvrant les yeux, le garçon afficha un regard sérieux, avant de marcher vers les deux camarades.

Les fixant quelques instants, il finit par les imiter, et brandit son poing devant lui :

_Moi, Wave, je déclare représenter les Jaegers, dans cette alliance !


	55. Des objectifs pour l'avenir !

Chapitre 54

« Non, mais c'est qui ces types? »

Tentant de manger un morceau de pain, Wave ne put qu'être gêné tout en voyant les flammes d'un feu de camp disparaître dans la bouche de Natsu, et en entendant les craquements que fit Gajeel tout en mangeant une plaque de métal.

_Dites, les gars … vos estomacs ont été modifié ou quoi ?

_Non, pourquoi ? l'interrogèrent les deux mages.

_Laissez tomber !

_Cela est toujours surprenant au départ ! lui apprit Lubbock ! Néanmoins, le plus embêtant, dans tout cela, c'est le coût de leur nourriture ! Encore, pour Natsu, on n'a pas grand chose à dépenser pour qu'il mange du feu ! Néanmoins, Gajeel nous coûte une fortune en fourchettes ! Surtout qu'il ne mange que de l'argenterie de luxe !

_Bah quoi ? Je ne mange pas n'importe quoi, moi !

_Sale ingrat !

_Radin !

_Hé, fermez-là pendant que je mange ! ordonna Natsu.

_T'as un problème ? l'interrogèrent Lubbock et Gajeel.

_Quoi ? Vous voulez vous battre ou quoi ?

_Même plus moyen de manger au calme ! remarqua Happy, en mangeant en retrait avec Lily et Tatsumi.

_C'est toujours ainsi ! affirma simplement le garçon, en voyant le trio en face d'eux, commencer à se battre.

Étonné, quant à lui, Wave resta immobile tandis que la bagarre se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui.

« Bon sang, mais ces types sont complètement cinglés ! »

Se recevant soudain une assiette en plein visage, il tomba en arrière. Se relevant avec une bosse sur le front, il rugit :

_Hé, faites gaffe !

_Là fermes !

_Grrr ! fit Wave.

Agrippant aussitôt son épée, il poussa un cri de guerre, avant de sauter droit vers le lieu du combat, et commença à s'y mêler.

Voyant cela, Kurome ne put que soupirer :

_Décidément, il n'est qu'un gamin !

_Ils le sont tous ! rétorqua Akame, tout en mangeant un énorme gigot ! Mais ceci met au moins de l'ambiance au sein du groupe !

_Ils sont bruyants, oui ! grogna Mine, tout en mangeant un sorbet à la fraise.

Soudain, un morceau de métal se fit éjecter vers elle et se fracassa contre son dessert. Tombant à terre, ce dernier ne devint qu'une plaque rose , que Mine ne put qu'observer, tétanisé.

Serrant les dents, elle fit apparaître des flammes autour d'elle, se qui immobilisa les combattants non loin d'elle.

_M … Mine … ? s'étonna Lubbock, en la voyant les regarder avec un regard noir.

_Je vais tous vous trucider ! rugit la jeune fille, en pointant Pumpkin vers eux.

Hurlant de peur, le quatuor courut aussitôt, au moment où elle tira. Bombardant le lieu, Mine se mit à viser n'importe où et même ceux qui n'avaient rien fait.

Ainsi, s'écartant à temps, Tatsumi, Happy et Lily purent distinguer un rayon passer entre eux, en les frôlant.

_Non, mais ça ne va pas ?

_Vous avez un problème ? les interrogea Mine, en le mettant en jeu.

_Sale gamine ! fit Lily, en courant vers elle, tout en reprenant sa forme de guerrier ! Je vais te donner la correction de ta vie !

_C'est parti pour un divertissement collectif ! annonça Gajeel.

_Ouais ! Baston ! s'écria Natsu.

Observant toute la scène, Wendy était restée complètement immobile. Pourtant, rien ne semblait pouvoir effacer le sourire qu'elle avait au visage.

_Tu sembles particulièrement heureuse ! remarqua une voix.

Laissant Seryu s'asseoir près d'elle, l'enfant lui annonça :

_Je le suis ! En fait, j'ai quasiment l'impression d'être revenu à Fairy Tail !

Voyant alors Natsu faire mine d'étrangler Wave et Tatsumi, en enroulant ses bras autour de leurs cous, tandis que Gajeel et Lily firent face à Mine, Seryu finit par remarquer :

_Si c'est le cas, Fairy Tail doit vraiment regroupé une bande de tarés !

_Ce n'est pas faux ! Mais, si tu veux mon avis, nous n'en sommes pas loin, nous aussi !

L'agrippant soudain par l'arrière, une paire de mains finit par la soulever au-dessus du sol.

_Je t'ai eu ! ricana Leone, avec une bouteille à la main.

_Leone ?

_À ta santé ! s'écria cette dernière, tout en dirigeant sa bouteille vers la bouche de l'enfant.

_Hein ? Non, pas d'alcool !

_Allez, laisses-toi allez !

_Arrêtes ! la supplia Wendy, en se débattant.

Finissant par la lâcher, Leone finit par remarquer :

_Alors, vous les Jaegers, vous êtes vraiment très coincés ! Surtout lui … !

Pointant son pouce derrière elle, elle montra Run qui, assit contre le pied d'un arbre, était en train de lire un livre tout en buvant une tasse de thé.

_Un problème ? voulut savoir ce dernier, en comprenant qu'on parlait de lui.

_Bon sang, il y a tout le monde qui bouge ou se bat autour de toi, alors comment peux-tu rester ainsi sans rien faire et tout seul ?

_Je suis très bien comme ça ! C'est mon mode de vie! assura l'homme, tout en replongea son esprit dans son livre.

Néanmoins, Seryu et Wedny savaient très bien qu'il y avait un problème avec lui. Ce n'était pas son comportement, mais plutôt l'expression de son visage qui était quelque peu troublé. L'homme était en colère contre lui.

Depuis des années, il traquait la trace de Champ. Et, aujourd'hui, il avait eu l'opportunité de le tuer. Pourtant, il a échoué. Et il ne pouvait pas se le pardonner.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a manqué, bon sang ? J 'avais tout ! La rage la motivation une raison de le tuer sans culpabiliser … même le nombre était en notre faveur ! »

Se lamentant ainsi, il fut surpris de sentir un objet percuter sa tête.

_Hé ! s'écria-t-il, tout en attrapant un verre.

_Viens avec nous ! lui ordonna Leone, assise en tailleur, avec une bouteille à la main ! Si tu veux faire parti de Night Raid, fais tes preuves !

_En quoi boire va faire de moi un membre actif de ce groupe de tarés ?

_Je ne fais confiance qu'à ceux qui trinquent avec moi ! affirma Leone, avec un sourire.

Haussant simplement des épaules, Run fit mine de reprendre sa lecture. Pourtant, il s'immobilisa de nouveau, quand Leone affirma :

_Tu es frustré, et cela se voit sur ton visage ! Néanmoins, si tu restes sur cet échec et que tu penses ton temps à te dévaloriser en te posant mille et une questions, sache que tu ne pourras jamais arriver à tes fins !

_Hein ? s'étonna le garçon.

_Même sans avoir à te connaître, je sais très bien que tu veux te venger de quelqu'un ! Être obstiné à le traquer peut être une qualité ! Néanmoins, trop l'être se transforme bien vite en défaut !

_Que veux-tu dire ?

_Que si quelqu'un s'amuse de temps en temps, cela ne fait pas de mal ! lui assura Leone, en tendant sa bouteille ! Oublies un peu tes tracas et tu verras que, demain, tu pourras avancer de nouveau !

L'écoutant, Run ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Pourtant, finissant par fermer son livre, il quitta sa place, avant d'avancer vers Leone. Cependant, il surprit complètement la jeune femme en se saisissant de sa bouteille avant de la porter à sa bouche. Aussitôt, Leone et les deux autres filles purent le voir boire à grande gorgées l'ensemble de la bouteille d'une traite. Puis, une fois qu'il l'eut vidé, il finit par claquer sa langue, tout en affirmant :

_Ce n'est pas avec ce breuvage pour enfant qu je vais pouvoir me saouler ! N'as-tu rien d'autre ?

_Ma bouteille ! s'attrista Leone ! C'était ma boisson préférée !

_Amatrice ! affirma Run, en s'apprêtant à partir.

Cependant, posant la main sur son épaule, Leone affirma :

_Je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça ! Je te lance un défi de boissons !

_Hum ? Si ça t'amuse ! J'ai du temps à tuer !

L'écoutant, Wendy finit par remarquer :

_Je crois que nous allons découvrir une personnalité de Run que personne n'a encore put voir !

Restant silencieuse, Seryu ne pu s'empêcher de regarder son compagnon avant de faire la même chose avec les autres membres de son ancienne équipe. Pour elle, il était certain que l'ancien membre des Jaegers qui devait à tout prix faire ses preuves n'était d'autre qu'elle-même. Il fallait qu'elle gagne la confiance des autres, peu importe comment.

* * *

Assise sur la branche d'un arme, Chelsea resta sceptique vis à vis des nouveaux membres du groupe. Pour elle, il était impossible de faire confiance à ces personnes.

_Ils sont beaucoup trop naïfs ! remarqua-t-elle, en regardant ses amis faire la fête avec leurs anciens ennemis.

_Tu sais, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose pour nous !

Sursautant, Chelsea faillit tomber de sa branche. Conservant malgré tout son équilibre, elle se tourna pour voir Najenda, sur la branche au-dessus d'elle.

_Boss ?

_Notre dernier combat contre Esdeath nous a montré que nous sommes toujours loin d'avoir une chance de réaliser notre objectif ! Peu importe comment nous voyons les autres, nous avons besoin d'alliés !

_Oui, mais quand même ! insista Chelsea ! Ces types étaient les subalternes d'Esdeath ! Croyez-vous vraiment qu'ils vont nous laisser la combattre, au moment venu ?

_Nous verrons cela au jour le jour ! lui assura Najenda ! Tout d'abord, tâchons de combattre l'ennemi que nous avons en commun, c'est à dire Wild Hunt ! Après cela, nous verrons si les liaisons, entre nous, nous serons favorable pour continuer sur cette lancée ! En attendant, je te supplie, à toi et à Mine, de ne rien faire qui pourrait déclencher une discorde !

_Tsss ! fit simplement Chelsea, en se relevant ! Comme si j'étais le genre de fille assez bête pour déclencher une bagarre et risquer de mourir !

Se laissant ensuite tomber de sa branche, elle atterrit sur ses pied, tout en ajoutant :

_Néanmoins, je ne suis pas non plus assez bête pour faire ami-ami avec eux comme si le passé n'avait aucune importance ! Seryu et Kurome sont les plus dangereuses, je veillerais donc personnellement sur leurs agissements ! Voici ma conclusion des faits !

Soupirant quant à elle, Najenda ne put cacher une certaine forme de compréhension. S'asseyant sur sa propre branche, elle sortit une cigarette avant de commencer à l'allumer. Puis, baissant son regard, elle put voir le nouveau groupe que deux anciennes équipes avaient pu former.

Il y avait maintenant, une bagarre un concours de boissons Bols rejoignit les autres avec de la nourriture toute préparée ; l'alcool coulait à flots … et trois fois plus de membres qu'à l'origine de la création de Night Raid. Des combattants expérimentés des teigus et même des mages. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de l'un d'eux si la situation était ainsi, en ce moment même.

« Je me suis toujours énervée contre Natsu ! remarqua Najenda ! Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que serait, en ce moment, notre groupe, si lui et les deux autres ne nous avaient pas rejoint ? Serions-nous au moins toujours en vie ? En tout cas, je doute que nous aurions pu accueillir autant de membres ! »

Soudain, captant un étrange bruit, elle leva son regard pour apercevoir une énorme silhouette les survoler. Elle appartenait à un gigantesque oiseau jaune semblable à un rapace, qui se mit à tourner tout autour de leur camp. D'abord intrigué, Najenda finit par écarquiller ses yeux, tout en s'écriant :

_Je les avais oublié ! Leur venue était pour aujourd'hui !

_Hé, c'est quoi ça ? voulut savoir Gajeel, en laissant tomber Lubbock à ses pieds.

_Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de bestioles avant ! affirma Mine, tout en préparant son teigu.

Aussitôt, essuyant sa bouche avec un mouchoir, Run posa sa bouteille au sol, avant de laisser ses ailes se déployer.

_Dois-je faire un tour de reconnaissance ?

_Je peux l'abattre, si tu veux ! lui proposa Seryu, avec Koro sur son épaule.

_Surtout pas ! rétorqua Najenda, en se précipitant vers eux ! Ils sont avec nous !

_Ils ? répéta Tatsumi.

Reniflant soudain l'air, Natsu et Gajeel finit par faire apparaître des sourires sur leur visage, tandis qu'ils affirmèrent :

_Les entraînements à la dure vont reprendre !

_Quoi ?

À cet instant, une silhouette humanoïde sauta hors du dos du rapace, qui s'en alla aussitôt. Se laissant tomber sans hésitation, la silhouette parcourut plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de laisser ses pieds s'abattre brutalement contre le sol, soulevant un grand nuage de poussière.

Aussitôt, tout le monde put entendre une voix se mettre à crier :

_Espèce d'imbécile ! Veux-tu notre mort ?

_Relax, petit gars ! lui conseilla une seconde voix ! Tout était parfaitement calculé ! Et puis, il faut que tu saches qu'à partir de maintenant, tu mettras constamment ta vie en jeu ! C'est ça, faire parti de Night Raid !

Entendre cette voix illumina le visage de tous les anciens membres de Night Raid, tandis qu'une silhouette, devant eux pouvait être reconnut de tous.

Finalement, sachant la poussière d'un mouvement de bras, l'un des deux nouveaux venus afficha un nouveau sourire sourire à ses anciens compagnons.

_Bien le bonjour, les amis ! Bulat est dans la place !

_BULAT ! se réjouirent ses amis, en le voyant en pleine forme devant eux.

Il était comme avant. Même musculature même étrange coupe de cheveux même uniforme … à la différence de la jambe que lui avait coupé Gajeel. À la place de cette dernière, l'homme avait maintenant ce qui ressemblait à une jambe de bois, fait dans un alliage ressemblant fort à de l'or.

_Aniki ! s'écrièrent Tatsumi Natsu et Happy ! T'es de retour ?

_Bien sûr ! assura le gaillard, tout en se frappant les poings ! J'espère que la capitale est prête ! Car, me revoilà et je promets que ça va déménager !

Cependant, il perdit quelque peu son sourire, en apercevant les anciens membres des Jaegers. Parmi eux, il reconnut une fille ressemblant trait pour trait à la sœur d'Akame, que cette dernière lui avait montré en dessin.

Puis, finalement, ayant eu vent des dernières nouvelles depuis son départ, il finit par comprendre qui était ces personnes :

_Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce que font les Jaegers ici ? Vous avez conclu un pacte avec Esdeath ?

_Beaucoup de choses se sont passés depuis ton absence ! lui assura Najenda, en avançant vers lui ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, vous serez au courant de tous !

_Vous ? s'étonna Lubbock.

Puis, ce fut à cet instant qu'une silhouette, dissimulé derrière Bulat, se présenta au groupe. Et parmi ce dernier, Tatsumi fut le plus surpris en reconnaissant cette personne qui n'était d'autre que la dernière recrue de Night Raid.

_Toi ?

_Tu n'es pas le seul qui mérite le feu des projecteurs, Tatsumi ! lui assura le garçon, en face de lui, tout en affichant un sourire mesquin.

Se mettant ensuite dans une position de garde à vous, il s'écria :

_Nouvelle recrue au rapport ! Je me présente ! Je me nomme Ieyatsu !

* * *

Grimaçant de douleur, Syura finit par éjecter un médecin sur le côté, tandis que ce dernier lui changeait le bandage qu'il avait sur le nez.

_Incapable ! rugit le fils du ministre, tout en sortant de l'infirmerie du palais.

L'homme était en rage. Durant la journée d'aujourd'hui, il avait perdu sur toute la ligne. Il avait perdu son teigu il avait perdu ses combats Enshin était mort, malgré le fait que ça soit le cadet de ses soucis Cosmina, après une analyse était toujours en vie, cependant, même Dorothea ne pouvait pas lui assurer qu'elle pourrait la soigner complètement. En bref, Syura avait été humilié à la fois par les Jaegers Night Raid et Budo.

_Bordel ! rugit-il, en se saisissant d'un vase, avant de le jeter de toutes ses forces contre une vitre, qui explosa en éclats ! Bordel ! Bordel ! Bordel !

_Content de voir que tu as compris à quel point tu devais être déçu de ta performance d'aujourd'hui ! affirma une voix.

Se figeant, Syura se retourna afin de voir son père, juste derrière lui, avec un morceau de viande dans la bouche.

_Père ?

_Esdeath est revenue, il y a quelques heures de cela ! Elle a appris le départ de ses petits protégés et saches qu'elle en était plutôt mécontente ! Cependant, durant son rapport, Budo a affirmé le fait que les Jaegers avait, depuis quelque temps, établit contact avec Night Raid, afin de décider de vous tendre une embuscade, aujourd'hui ! Pour l'empereur, vous n'êtes en rien fautif de la bataille d'aujourd'hui !

Continuant de ricaner, il finit par ajouter :

_La bonne blague ! Donc, si je dois deviner les choses par moi-même, vous vous en êtes pris à des membres de Jaegers les autres ont rappliqué Night Raid a profité de la situation pour s'allier avec eux et vous ont collé une raclée ! Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Face à sa question, Syura ne put baisser que honteusement la tête.

_Quelle déception de ta part, Syura ! Et Budo ? Comment as-tu réussi à le faire te crédibiliser ?

_Il a commis une trahison, père ! s'écria Syura, en espérant plus que tout faire oublier son échec à son paternel ! Il a laissé Night Raid s'enfuir au lieu de nous aider à les tuer ! C'est pour cela qu'il a mentit en notre cause !

_Oh ? s'étonna Honest ! Fort étonnant de sa part ! Néanmoins, il y avait des chances pour que ça arrive ! Il faut dire qu'il commence à vous détester plus que Night Raid !

_Père … je … je suis conscient de mon échec ! Cependant, je vous en conjure ! Donnez-moi une seconde chance ! Je vous jure de vous débarrasser de Night Raid !

Le fixant sans faire apparaître la moindre émotion dans son regard, Honest finit par faire apparaître un large sourire cruel, tandis qu'il affirma :

_Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de donner une seconde chance, à ceux qui m'ont fortement déçu !

Déglutissant, Syura s'attendit au pire. Pourtant, finissant par fouiller dans ses poches, Honest finit par sortir un bretzel qu'il mordit tout en déclarant :

_Cependant, malgré ton échec, quelque chose de positif est ressortit durant cette affaire ! Maintenant qu'il sait que Wendy a trahit l'empire pour s'associer avec Night Raid, l'empereur est fort mécontent de lui-même ! Il est en colère d'avoir écouté les conseils de cette petite impertinente et m'a dorénavant donné une véritable carte blanche dans mes actes afin de mettre main basse sur Night Raid !

Terminant son bretzel, il se lécha les doigts tout en déclarant :

_Ce qui veut dire que plus personne ne pourra m'empêcher de laver le cerveau de ce stupide morveux ! Bon travail, fiston ! Néanmoins, j'espère de tout cœur que ta prochaine mission se terminera avec moins de dégâts collatéraux de notre côté !

_Oui, père ! C'est évident que je vais les massacrer sans aucun problème !

_Peu importe ! déclara son père ! De toute façon, il sera bientôt là !

Écarquillant ses yeux, Syura ne put soudain s'empêcher de déglutir, tandis qu'il demanda :

_Alors la légende était véritable ? Il … il est en vie ?

_Oui, mon très cher fils ! lui assura son père, tout en regardant le ciel depuis la vitre brisée ! Le très cher créateur sera bientôt ici ! Et dès qu'il posera un peu sur le sol de l'Empire, je peux t'assurer … !

Brisant complètement le reste de la vitre à l'aide d'un coup de poing, il prit plaisir à laisser un filet de sang couler de sa main avant de la lécher :

_Que Night Raid Esdeath et Budo ne seront plus qu'un lointain souvenir !


	56. Un pied dans la tombe

Chapitre 55

Assit en tailleur, Bulat avait finit par se gratter le menton tandis qu'il résuma :

_Donc, depuis mon départ, Esdeath a formé un nouveau groupe du nom des Jaegers, dont l'un des membres n'était d'autre que Wendy ! Puis, un autre groupe est apparu sous le commandement du fils du premier ministre : Wild Hunt ! Puisqu'ils passaient leur temps à tuer des gens, les Jaegers les ont combattu avant de s'allier à vous ! Puis, vous avez pris la fuite, tous ensemble face à l'arrivé de Budo ! Autre chose ?

_C'est vraiment un très court résumé mais c'est à peu près ça ! approuva Najenda.

_L'empire a embauché un groupe de tueurs ? s'étonna Ieyatsu ! Comment ? Peu importe ses raisons, il n'y a pas moyen qu'il fasse quelque chose d'aussi horrible ! Décidément, je suis dégoûté des méthodes de ce fichu premier ministre !

_Tu n'es pas le seul ! affirma Mine.

Fixant les anciens Jaegers, Bulat osa demander :

_Je ne veux pas mettre en doute la fidélité de ces personnes mais … nous allier avec eux est-elle vraiment la meilleure des idées ?

_Doutes-tu de nous ? l'interrogea Run, malgré le fait de savoir déjà sa réponse.

_Je comprends personnellement vos raisons d'avoir quitté l'empire ! Leur assura Bulat ! Moi-même, j'ai suivi le même chemin que vous ! Néanmoins, le peu que je sache sur vous se résume en deux de vos membres !

Se tournant vers Kurome, il déclara :

_La sœur d'Akame ! Même avant son arrivée dans les Jaegers, j'ai eu régulièrement vent de ses exploits ! Quand l'empire te donnait un ordre, tu l'avais toujours exécuté sans broncher !

Puis, son regard se tourna vers Seryu :

_Et la fille responsable du coma de Scheele ! Et puisque notre amie n'est pas ici, je devine qu'elle n'a toujours pas reprit connaissance !

_Je … Je suis désolée ! marmonna Seryu, en détournant son regard de l'homme ! De ça, comme pour le reste !

_Mais c'est bon pour nous, non ? l'interrogea Ieyatsu, avec un large sourire ! En tout, l'armée révolutionnaire compte une vingtaine de teigus de notre côté ! De ce fait, nous pouvons désormais dire que nous avons toutes nos chances de vaincre Budo et Esdeath, non ?

_Tsss ! grogna Chelsea, tout en conservant une moue maussade ! Imbécile !

_Hein ? s'étonna le garçon.

_Esdeath est invincible ! déclara Kurome ! Nous avons déjà fait des match d'entraînements contre elle ! Les membres des Jaegers contre Esdeath ! Et elle nous a toujours donné une raclée !

_De plus, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'elle ne se donnait pas à fond ! précisa Bols ! Je comprends que tu puisses penser ainsi mais, cette femme a le don de réduire à néant l'espoir de tout ennemi, durant un combat !

Entendant cela, Natsu ne put s'empêcher de grogner, en constatant que l'homme avait raison. Lui-même n'était plus aussi certain de faire gagner Night Raid. Il n'avait ni peur d'affronter Suyra ou Budo, et encore moins de croiser enfin la route du Premier ministre. Cependant, rien qu'à repenser à son dernier combat contre Esdeath suffisait à le faire hésiter.

Constatant qu'un lourd silence s'installa au sein du camp, Gajeel finit par s'asseoir en tailleur, avant de demander à Bulat :

_Bon, et toi ? Depuis ton départ ici, je doute que tu te sois tourné les pouces ! Donc, tu devines la question que je veux te poser !

Ricanant aussitôt, Bulat affirma :

_Toujours aussi brusque, Gajeel !

Puis, reprenant un air sérieux, il déclara :

_J'ai retrouvé l'homme qui vous a emmené dans ce monde !

Aussitôt, les mages se penchèrent quasiment en avant, pressé de savoir ce qu'ils avaient à dire les membres de Night Raid étaient tout aussi intéressé par l'identité de ce mystérieux homme tandis que les Jaegers affichèrent des visages surpris devant la déclaration de Bulat.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?lL'interrogea Wave ! Vous … Vous ne venez pas de ce monde ? Mais c'est impossible !

_Ce sont des mages, Wave ! rétorqua Bols, qui était le seul d'entre eux à connaître le passé exact des mages ! Ils ont été téléporté ici par quelqu'un !

_Ah bon ? s'étonna Seryu, en regardant Wendy ! Tu ne m'avais pas raconté ça !

_J'avais peur que tu penses que je te mente ! avoua Wendy ! Comme tu le sais, nous venons d'une guilde de mages, Fairy Tail ! Sauf qu'elle ne se situe pas ici, mais dans un autre monde ! Lors de ce qu'il devait être une mission, quelqu'un nous envoyé ici !

_Et donc ? voulut savoir Lily ! Qui est cet homme ?

_Eh bien … voici la discussion que nous avons eu !

* * *

… ( Suite de la discussion de Bulat, dan sle bar abandonné ( Chapitre 33 )

Versant de l'alcool dans un verre, Bulat l'avait ensuite fait glissé jusqu'à l'homme responsable de la venue des mages dans ce monde.

_Cadeau !

Souriant simplement, le chauve prit le verre, avant de le boire cul-sec. Puis, le posant, il affirma :

_Pas la peine d'y penser ! Je ne te suivrais pas !

_Hum ? fit Bulat.

_Tu es venu pour me demander d'aller voir les mages de Fairy Tail, non ? Eh bien, ma réponse est non !

Lui souriant, Bulat déclara :

_Me dire qui vous êtes m'arrangerait déjà beaucoup !

Le fixant d'abord, le chauve regarda ensuite son verre vide, avant de tendre son bras vers Bulat. S'empressant de le remplir, le guerrier vit ensuite l'autre homme fixer l'alcool de son verre, avant d'affirmer :

_Je me nomme Rek !

_C'est déjà un début ! remarqua Bulat, en buvant lui-même un verre ! Moi, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est le camp auquel vous appartenez ! Ami ou ennemi ?

Gloussant, Rek riposta :

_Je n'aurais jamais emmené ces gars ici si je soutenais l'Empire !

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'êtes-vosu pas resté avec eux ? Pourquoi ne pas vous servir de vos pouvoirs pour aider Night Raid ?

Buvant une nouvelle gorgée, Rek finit par rétorquer :

_Ce n'est pas mon combat ! Et je trouve que j'ai déjà fait ma part de boulot !

_Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas votre combat ? l'interrogea Bulat.

_Facile ! En toute logique, cela aurait fait depuis longtemps que j'aurais dû mourir ! En fait, malgré le fait que je n'ai que soixante-douze ans, je suis né il y a plus de 400 ans !

_Plaît-il ? l'interrogea Bulat, en ne comprenant pas ses paroles ! Qui êtes-vous ? Un dieu ?

Souriant, face à cette question, Rek finit par baisser son verre, tout en affirmant :

_J'ai aidé un dieu, durant ma vie ! Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis retrouvé ici !

_Je … j'ai du mal à comprendre ! avoua Bulat.

_J'étais là ! affirma Rek ! Le jour où Zeref s'est fait maudire par Ankhseram ! C'est moi qui lui avait enseigné les connaissances nécessaire pour qu'il puisse ramener son petit frère à la vie ! Et il a été frappé par cette malédiction, après avoir exécuté notre plan ! C'était il y a 400 ans de cela !

_Zeref ? Qui est Zeref ?

_J'en ais assez dit ! rétorqua Rek, en finissant par créer une porte dimensionnel devant lui ! Juste, dites à ces mages que s'ils veuillent que je les ramène chez eux, qu'ils remplissent leur mission comme convenu !

Ce fut ses dernières paroles, avant qu'il ne saute dans sa propre attaque et disparaisse, avec cette dernière, sous les yeux de Bulat.

…

_Voilà tout ce que je sais ! avoua Bulat ! Après cela, j'ai tenté de retrouver sa trace mais rien à faire ! Il est devenu introuvable ! Donc, je ne sais malheureusement que son nom !

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, il remarqua que les mages devant lui affichèrent des regards écarquillés.

_Ze … Zeref ? s'étonna Natsu.

_Le type de l'île de Tenro ? voulut savoir Happy.

_Qui est Zeref ? demanda Tatsumi.

_Un ancien mage surpuissant ! lui apprit Gajeel ! Un homme capable de tuer des gens, rien qu'avec sa présence !

L'entendant, Lubbock se mit à déglutir, avant d'affirmer :

_Mais, ça n'a aucun sens ! Un mec qui a vécut il y a 400 ans ne peut pas être en vie aujourd'hui ! En plus, s'il vient de votre monde, comment se fait-il qu'il soit ici ? Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il à notre monde ?

_Crois-tu vraiment que nous puissions répondre à tes questions ? l'interrogea Lily.

_Ce qui est sûr, c'est que maintenant que nous savons qu'il a travaillé avec Zeref, il se pourrait que son âme soit plus sombre que nous le pensions ! remarqua Wendy ! Peut-être veut-il vous donner un coup de main pour qu'Esdeath soit abattu et qu'il puisse ensuite en profiter pour prendre le contrôle de l'Empire !

Malgré le fait d'avoir un cran de retard, Run avait fini par comprendre suffisamment la situation, pour demander :

_Votre Zeref, là … est-il toujours en vie, lui-aussi ?

_Ouais, il est connu pour être immortel ! affirma Gajeel ! D'après les rumeurs historiques à son sujet, il aurait développé ce pouvoir via un ancien sort interdit !

_Donc, tout ceci n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi faire appel à vous, au lieu de venir ici avec Zeref ? S'il est si puissant que ça, il aurait peut-être eu une meilleure chance de vaincre Esdeath !

_La question à se poser est plutôt de savoir comment cet homme s'est retrouvé dans notre monde, 400 ans après tout cela ! rétorqua Najenda.

_Tsss ! fit soudain Natsu, en se levant ! On s'en fiche de ça ! Il compte nous revoir après notre victoire ? Très bien, nous aurons nos réponses à cet instant !

Cependant faisant soudain un pas, en avant, il se figea. Puis, poussant un gémissement de douleur, il posa sa main à l'emplacement de son cœur.

_AHHHHH !

_Natsu ! s'apeura Happy, en le voyant tomber à genoux.

_Que … Que lui arrive-t-il ? voulut savoir Wendy.

_Le bout d'éclat dans son cœur ! comprit Leone.

_Le quoi ?

* * *

Après avoir allongé Natsu dans un lit, plusieurs membres du groupe s'étaient rassemblés dans une autre pièce.

_Quoi ? s'affola Wendy, en mettant sa main devant sa bouche ! Natsu va mourir dans quelques semaines ?

_Malheureusement, c'est inévitable ! lui apprit Najenda ! Le bout de l'épée d'Esdeath qui s'est coincé en lui endommage davantage son cœur, jour après jour ! Et son combat contre Budo a accéléré les choses !

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, '' accéléré '' ? voulut savoir Tatsumi ! D'après le médecin, il lui reste trois semaines à vivre !

_Plus maintenant ! rétorqua son boss ! Les médecins m'ont prévenu que, si Natsu se mettait à vomir du sang à cause de sa blessure, alors cela signifiait que son décès était imminent !

Regardant ses amis, elle affirma :

_Il ne reste à Natsu que trois jours à vivre !

Entendre cela fit tomber Wendy à genoux Happy afficha un regard vide, tandis que sa queue tomba par terre et pester Gajeel.

_Ce crétin … !

_Attendez, nous avons Wendy, maintenant ! remarqua Leone ! Elle peut le soigner grâce à ses pouvoirs !

_Je … je ne peux pas ! rétorqua l'enfant, le regard baissé ! Je … Je peux soulager sa douleur ! Mais je ne pourrais pas guérir sa blessure ! Du moins, pas temps que l'éclat reste dans son corps ! Même si je le guéris, l'objet continuera sa course et finira par le tuer !

_Impossible de le retirer sans le tuer ! rétorqua Akame ! La seule façon de le sauver serait de retirer l'éclat, de refermer sa blessure en moins d'une demie-seconde, et d'utiliser les pouvoirs de Wendy pour faire le reste ! Le problème est que, malgré le fait de pouvoir retirer l'éclat de son cœur et d'avoir Wendy avec nous, il n'existe aucune personne qui pourrait refermer sa blessure avant que son cœur ne cesse de battre !

_C'est vrai, mais nous devons … ! commença Tatsumi.

_Dr Stylish ! s'écria soudain une voix.

Faisant un pas en avant, Seryu finit par se manifester :

_Le docteur pouvait le faire ! Il a déjà fait de nombreuses opérations de ce genre et beaucoup ont été conclu par des réussites !

_Es-tu idiote ou quoi ? grogna Mine ! Cet enfoiré est mort depuis un bon moment !

_Mais … vous avez gardé son teigu, non ? C'est grâce à lui qu'il pouvait faire ça ! Un médecin compétent pouvant manier ce teigu pourrait en faire autant !

_Boss, qui a hérité de ce teigu ? voulut savoir Lubbock.

_Personne ! lui apprit Najenda ! Des dizaines de personnes ont essayé, mais personne n'est parvenu à le contrôler !

_Bordel ! rugit Tatsumi ! Il faut pourtant trouver quelqu'un au plus vite ! Parce que sinon, Natsu va mourir avant d'avoir pu revoir ses amis !


	57. être faible et avoir peur

Chapitre 56

Assit sur un banc, Tatsumi ne put s'empêcher de broyer du noir. Depuis hier, il tentait vainement de trouver une solution pour sauver Natsu. Mais plus il y réfléchissait et plus il désespérait à trouver un plan.

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui faut que je fasse ?

_Arrêtes déjà de passer pour un fou ! lui conseilla Lubbock, tandis que les deux garçons étaient à la capitale.

_Mec, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ça mais, tu ne peux rien faire pour ton pote ! assura Ieyatsu ! La seule façon de le sauver, c'est de trouver une personne qui peut manier le teigu qui pourrait soigner ton ami !

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Ieyatsu ! rétorqua Tatsumi ! Depuis la mort de Sayo et mon entrée dans Night Raid, Natsu a toujours été un vrai modèle pour moi ! C'est lui qui me permet de ne jamais perdre espoir, même contre des adversaires bien plus puissants que moi ! Natsu en a tellement fait pour moi … !

Serrant soudain les poings, le garçon s'écria :

_Une fois ! Rien qu'une fois ! Je voudrais l'aider ! Je veux permettre à Natsu de retourner chez lui !

Les écoutant au loin, tandis qu'il avait une capuche sur la tête, Run ne put s'empêcher de penser que les paroles de Tatsumi ne pourraient jamais mener à quelque chose. Il paraissait évident que seul un miracle pourrait désormais le sauver. Finalement, pensant qu'il devait mener le petit groupe, il affirma :

_Les gars ! Nous devons nous reprendre ! N'oubliez pas que nous sommes venus ici pour patrouiller ! Nous devons arrêter de nous préoccuper de l'état de Natsu, alors que nous sommes en pleine mission !

_Hé, sois moins brusque ! riposta Ieyatsu.

_Non, c'est bon ! lui assura Tatsumi, en se levant ! J'ai beau être déguisé, je ne dois pas oublié que je suis recherché, tout comme Run et Lubbock ! Maintenant que le camp ennemi connaît notre identité, je dois rester concentré !

Hochant de la tête, Run examina la zone. N'y voyant personne d'autre, il déploya ses ailes, avant d'affirmer :

_Je vais trouver un coin en hauteur où je pourrais tout surveiller !

_Très bien ! Soit prudent !

Voyant ainsi le garçon partir, Ieyatsu affirma :

_C'est trop cool de pouvoir voler ! Moi aussi, je voudrais avoir un teigu !

_Comment te bats-tu ? l'interrogea Lubbock.

_Avec une hache ! lui assura le garçon, pendant que cette dernière était cachée sous ses vêtements ! Et même avec elle, vous verrez que je ferais des ravages !

_Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu te vantais plus souvent que tu n'agissais ! le taquina Tatsumi ! Je me rappelle de la fois où Sayo t'as sauvé alors que tu étais poursuivi par une biche, que tu avais tenté d'attaquer !

_Là fermes ! J'étais un gosse, à l'époque ! Je ne suis plus le même ! Depuis notre dernière rencontre, j'ai effectué un dur entraînement ! Chaque jour, j'ai dû renforcer mon corps, encore et encore tout en supportant mille et une souffrances ! Et tout ça dans un seul but, rejoindre Night Rais ! Désormais, si Wild Hunt se pointe, je t'assure que je vais les accueillir comme il se doit !

_Ah oui ? ricana une voix.

Écarquillant soudain leurs yeux, le trio s'écarta sur le côté, tandis que divers attaques frappèrent l'endroit où les garçons se trouvèrent juste avant.

_Que … ? s'étonna Lubbock.

_Nous nous retrouvons, Night Raid ! ricana Syura, face à eux.

_Nous allons enfin pouvoir avoir notre revanche ! se réjouit Giry, en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

_Les Jaegers ne sont pas là ? s'étonna Champ ! Dommage ! C'est eux que je voulais tuer !

Gardant le silence, Izou fit juste sortir son sabre de son fourreau, avant de le pointer vers le trio.

_Et merde ! rugit Lubbock.

_Wild Hunt ! cracha Tatsumi.

_Ces fils de pute ? s'étona Ieyatsu, en faisant aussitôt sortir sa hache de ses vêtements.

_Night Raid, je vous demande de vous rendre tout de suite ! leur ordonna Syura ! Dans le cas contraire, je ne pourrais vous garantir que vous soyez toujours en vie dans les minutes suivantes !

_Là fermes ! rugit Ieyatsu, en fonçant soudain vers lui ! Tu vas payer pour tous tes meurtres ! Je te le garantis !

_Crétin ! s'écria Lubbock, en le voyant foncer tête baissée.

Le voyant faire, tout en conservant son sourire, Syura ne put cependant caché une certaine hésitation,en ne reconnaissant pas le visage du garçon. S'il avait un teigu, il n'en connaissait pas les pouvoirs. De plus, il n'était pas habitué à voir un tueur professionnel attaquer ainsi. Donc, soit Ieyatsu était très sûr de lui soit c'était juste un faible.

_Giry !

Aussitôt, le colosse se positionna devant son supérieur, tout en affirmant :

_Je te conseille de rendre les armes, minable !

Pour toute réponse, la hache d'Ieyatsu le frappa. Positionnant son bras devant lui, Giry fit contracter les muscles de ce dernier. Et quand la hache d'Ieyatsu le frappa, le garçon eut l'impression de toucher un véritable tronc métallique.

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-il, en ne voyant aucune marque sur le bras du colosse.

Profitant de sa surprise, Giry le frappa au ventre et le fit voler jusqu'à ce qu'il percute le tronc d'un arbre.

_Ieyatsu !

_Imbécile ! ricana Giry, tout en se tapant le bras ! Depuis notre défaite, Dorothea a fait de nouvelles améliorations à mon corps ! Elle a sut renforcé l'ensemble des muscles de mon corps ! Je vous mets au défi de me faire la moindre blessure !

_Tsss, quel minable ! remarqua Syura, en fixant Ieyatsu, en train de grimacer de douleur ! En fin de compte, nous n'avons pas à avoir peur de lui ! Il doit juste être une recrue ! Celui-là, vous pouvez le tuer !

Voulant aussitôt se défouler, Giry prit appui sur le sol, avant de foncer vers le garçon, tel un boulet de canon.

_Je vais me recouvrir de ton sang !

Apeuré, Ieyatsu ne put que mettre ses bras devant son visage, tout en criant de peur. Pourtant, finissant par réagir à temps, Tatsumi, sous forme d'Incursio, positionna sa lance de combat devant le poing de Giry et parvint à stopper net ce dernier.

Ressentant une véritable onde de choc se créer, Ieyatsu se sentit paralysé. Puis, l'acte fut suivit d'un combat à mort, entre les deux adversaires, qui utilisèrent l'ensemble de leurs pouvoirs pour vaincre l'autre.

_Enfin, on s'amuse un peu ! ricana Giry, en frappant le sol si fort qu'il créa un cratère.

Parvenant à le frapper au flanc avec son arme, Tatsumi le fit voler sur plusieurs mètres, en arrière. Pourtant, parvenant à planter ses pieds contre le sol, pour stopper sa course, Giry positionna les deux doigts de son teigu devant lui, avant de laisser deux jets d'acide foncer sur Tatsumi.

Sautant pour les esquiver, Tasumi laissa un arbre se recevoir l'attaque. Ce dernier ne mit que quelque secondes à fondre, sous l'action de l'acide.

Voyant cela, Ieyatsu se mit quasiment à trembler.

_Que … Que … ?

De son côté, Lubbock créa un trident à l'aide de ses fils et le balança vers Champ. Ce dernier riposta aussitôt à l'aide d'une sphère de foudre et fit exploser l'attaque. Agissant ensuite, Izou courut droit vers Lubbock, avant de faire mine de le trancher. Créant à temps une armure de fils, Lubbock parvint à parer l'attaque.

Ne sachant pas où donner de la tête, Ieyatsu parut effrayé. Ceci n'avait rien à voir avec les combats qu'il avait eu l'habitude de voir lors de ses entraînements dans une autre base de l'armée révolutionnaire. Non, là, il assistait à des combats où il était surclassé et de loin.

« C'est quoi ça ? Tatsumi arrive vraiment à combattre ces monstres ? »

_Ieyatsu ! l'appela Lubbock, en le voyant rester en plan ! Viens nous donner un coup de main !

Profitant qu'il baisse sa garde, Izou le frappa. Aussitôt, Lubbock poussa un cri de douleur, alors que l'un de ses bras tomba au sol.

_HAAAAAAAAAAA !

Puis, il se fit assommer alors que Champ lui écrasa la tête contre le sol, sous son pied.

_Lubbock ! s'apeura Tatsumi.

En profitant à son tour, Giry lui donna un coup de poing surpuissant, qui détruit une partie de son armure au niveau de son thorax. Se faisant ainsi soulever dans les airs, Tatsumi finit par être accueillit par Syura, qui lui donna ensuite un coup de pied en plein visage. S'écrasant lourdement contre le sol, Tatsumi se releva avec peine, tandis que Syura Giry et Champ lui firent face.

_Haha ! C'est tout ce que peut faire Night Raid ? À croire que vous êtes une belle brochettes de minable, quand l'autre mangeur de flammes n'est pas avec vous !

Pour sa part, Izou garda un œil sur le corps de Lubbock. Puis, soudain, il put voir Ieyatsu en train de s'exécuter. Voyant Tatsumi au sol, il avait ramassé sa hache pour faire face à l'ennemi. Il savait que c'était peine perdue, mais il devait se battre, pour son ami.

_Je vais vous faire la peau !

Cependant, il dût soudain se protéger avec son arme, tandis qu'une main avec de très longs ongles tenta de l'éventrer.

_Que … ?

_Bonjour, mes petits chéris ! gloussa la voix d'une femme, familière à Tatsumi.

_Toi ? s'étonna-t-il, en reconnaissant Suzuka, en train de sortir du feuillage d'un arbre

_Il faut plus qu'un simple coup de poing pour me tuer ! assura-t-elle.

En effet, ayant récupéré depuis longtemps de son combat face à lui et Gajeel, la jeune femme se portait comme un charme. La seule différence, depuis la dernière fois était le manteau déchiré, semblable à ceux de Gajeel, qu'elle avait noué autour de sa taille.

_Gajeel-sama n'est pas ici ? s'étonna-t-elle, en le cherchant du regard.

Paraissant déçu de son absence, elle finit par hausser des épaules, avant de se tourner vers Ieyatsu.

_Dans ce cas, je vais me contenter de lui !

_Ne prends pas tes grands airs avec moi, poufiasse ! rugit le garçon.

Malheureusement, il se fit stopper net, lorsque le genou de Suzuka frappa son diaphragme. Il ne laissa échapper qu'un cri cassé, tandis qu'une horrible douleur se propagea dans tout son corps.

_C'est quoi ça ? s'étonna Suzuka ! Moi qui pensait que tu aurais un peu de mordant ! En fin de compte, si nous ne t'avions jamais vu avant, c'est parce que tu n'es pas très bon !

_Espèce de … ! rugit le garçon, en faisant un pas vers elle.

_Ieyatsu, dégages !

Se figeant alors, Ieyatsu put voir Tatsumi se remettre debout, tout en pointant sa lance vers son trio d'adversaires.

_Tatsumi ?

_Tu ne fais pas le poids contre eux ! Dépêches-toi de partir !

_Quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Je ne vais pas te... !

_Grouilles-toi ! rugit Tatsumi, en lui lançant un regard noir, qui effraya l'autre garçon ! Tu veux te faire tuer ?

Comme s'il réalisait soudain qui il avait en face de lui, le garçon claqua alors des dents. Puis, Ieyatsu fixa ensuite sa hache. Se rappelant de sa pathétique performance contre Giry et de sa future raclée contre Suzuka, il se mit à jurer. Se fut ensuite, en poussant un cri d'impuissance qu'il fit demi-tour, avant de s'en aller.

_Hé, où il va, celui-là ? voulut savoir Giry.

Se posant aucune question, Izou courut aussitôt vers le fuyard, et n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper. Voyant cela, Ieyatsu paniqua de plus en plus, tandis qu'il avait peur de mourir.

« Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je faire ? »

Levant à cet instant son sabre, Izou souleva son regard, avant de se stopper net. Le frappant tout à coup, une pluie de plumes tranchantes lui tomba dessus, obligeant l'homme à les bloquer avec son sabre. Ne le remarquant même pas, Ieyatsu continua de courir, jusqu'à ce qu'une main agrippa l'arrière de son col. Se retrouvant soulever, il s'envola haut dans le ciel, grâce à Run.

_Run ?

_Que s'est-il passé ? Voulut savoir ce dernier.

_Nous nous sommes fait prendre dans une embuscade ! Wild Hunt nous est tombé dessus ! Vite, il faut aller récupérer Tatsumi et Lubbock !

Continuant à voler devant lui, Run sembla sourd à sa dernière demande.

_Hé, je t'ai dit que … !

à cet instant, se servant du dos d'Izou comme tremplin, Suzuka sauta dans leur direction, avant d'étirer son bras, tout en allongeant ses ongles. Tentant d'harponner ses bras, elle pesta tandis que Run fit une vrille sur le côté pour éviter sa charge, avant de gagner de la hauteur pour se retrouver hors de sa portée.

_Tsss, loupé ! grogna-t-elle, en mettant un pied au sol.

_Hé, je ne suis pas un tremplin ! remarqua Izou, dans son dos, en rengainant son sabre, tandis que le reste de Wild Hunt prit un malin plaisir à mettre Tatsumi au sol.

* * *

_Run, fais demi-tour ! lui ordonna Ieyatsu ! Il faut qu'on y retourne pour … !

_Tu veux y retourner pour faire quoi ? le stoppa Run ! Que ça soit avec ou sans moi, tu seras incapable de vaincre ces types ! Si nous y retournons, ce sera pour nous faire tuer ! Si l'ennemi est trop fort, nous sommes obligés de retourner à la base et prévenir les autres !

_Jamais ! rugit Ieyatsu, en se débattant ! Il faut qu'on aille les aider ! Si tu es trop lâche pour ça, alors laisses moi régler ça tout seul !

Grognant de colère, Run se laissa tomber sur le toit d'une maison et parvint à plaquer Ieyatsu contre le sol, tout en ayant une main sur sa gorge.

_Abruti ! Ne comprends-tu pas que tu es trop faible ? Quelque fois, il faut qu'un homme comprenne que lorsque quelque chose lui ait impossible, il doit revoir son plan d'action pour gagner en force ! Maintenant, nous avons deux choix ! Nous pouvons nous comporter comme deux idiots, et foncer tête baissée, pour juste tomber dans le piège de l'ennemi de nouveau ! Et à cause de cela, la base ne pourra pas être prévenu de notre capture avant notre peine de mort ! Le seul bon choix est d'aller les prévenir, compris ? Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, Ieyatsu ! C'est du bon sens !

N'affichant d'abord que de la rage dans son regard, Ieyatsu finit cependant par baisser son regard, tandis qu'il ne pouvait qu'approuver les paroles de Run. Il était trop faible pour faire quoi que se soit.

* * *

Assit à une table, Wendy se contenta de regarder le verre d'eau qu'elle avait à la main. Tout comme Tatsumi, la jeune fille était plus que tracassée par l'état de Natsu. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour l'aider à combattre Esdeath, à ce moment-là. Si elle l'avait fait, peut-être que rien de cela ne serait arrivé.

_J'ai le pouvoir de soigner les gens ! remarqua-t-elle ! Alors pourquoi suis-je incapable de faire quoi que se soit ?

_Wendy ? l'appela soudain quelqu'un.

Aussitôt, tâchant de cacher son désespoir, la jeune fille se retourna en tentant d'afficher un sourire.

_Oui, Bols ? voulut-elle savoir, en voyant l'homme masqué derrière elle.

L'observant quelques instants, l'homme finit par rétorquer :

_Non, rien ! Rien que son visage me permet de dire que tu es trop bouleversée pour pouvoir m'aider !

_Hein ? Pas du tout ! rétorqua aussitôt Wendy ! As-tu un problème ? Je serais heureuse de t'aider !

_Ce n'est pas pour moi ! avoua l'homme ! C'est pour Logue !

_Logue ?

_Oui, je pense qu'elle a un problème !

* * *

étant en train de dessiner depuis ce matin, la fille de Bols afficha un regard vide. Il n'y avait aucune émotion sur son visage. Elle était comme ça depuis son arrivée ici.

_Logue ! l'appela soudain Kije, tout en posant une assiette avec quelques biscuits devant elle ! Tu veux un gâteau ?

Jetant à peine un coup d'œil à l'assiette, l'enfant finit par secouer sa tête, avant de reprendre son dessin.

_Logue ? l'appela soudain Wendy.

Arrivant avec Bols, la mage put voir l'enfant occupé à continuer son activité, sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

_Elle est comme ça depuis hier ! lui apprit Kije ! Elle a perdu son appétit ! Et aussi son sourire !

_Que dessine-t-elle ? voulut savoir Wendy, en prenant une feuille remplit de gribouillis.

L'inspectant, elle ne put qu'être surprise. Malgré les dessins d'enfant, Wendy put reconnaître un ensemble de corps dessinés, allongé sur un sol. Tous affichèrent des sourires tristes, tandis que des marques rouges étaient dessinés sur leur visages. Non loin du tas de corps se trouvait un grand d'homme qui, vu les habits, semblait être Kalgon.

Le dessin en lui même n'était d'autre qu'une représentation de ce que Logue avait pu voir, lorsque l'homme l'avait kidnappé et séquestrer dans son hangar.

Et sur une autre feuille, Wendy put apercevoir des visages ressemblant à ceux de Wild Hunt, où ceux de Champ et Enshin pouvaient être vu plusieurs fois.

Tous ses autres dessins avaient des thèmes authentiques. Logue dessinait toutes ses peurs.

_Comprends-tu ce qu'elle a ? voulut savoir Bols.

_Depuis que cet horrible homme, Kalgon ou je ne sais quoi l'a kidnappé, j'ai sentit comme un certain changement chez elle ! informa Kije ! Cependant, j'ai pensé que ça allait passé ! Que ses peurs allaient disparaître ! Mais, cela s'est empiré à cause de ces pourritures ! Elle a été choqué d'avoir frôler la mort et je ne sais quoi faire pour lui changer les idées !

Refoulant soudain ses larmes, elle fixa Wendy, tout en l'implorant :

_S'il te plaît, Wendy ! Tu es celle qui l'a sauvé deux fois ! Alors,je t'en conjure ! Refais-là sourire ! Je veux la revoir sourire !

Ne pouvant qu'opiner légèrement de la tête, Wendy finit par demander :

_Puis-je rester avec elle … seule ?

Se regardant alors, Bols et Kije finirent par approuver de la tête, avant de s'en aller. Une fois que les parents de Logue furent partis, Wendy s'assit à côté de cette dernière.

_Logue, aimes-tu dessiner ?

Préférant garder le silence, Logue haussa simplement des épaules.

_Je ne voudrais pas être vexante, mais ce que tu dessines n'est pas très amusant !

Nouvel haussement d'épaule.

_Logue … ! insista Wendy ! Même si tu dessines tes peurs, elles ne vont pas disparaître !

Ce ne fut qu'alors que l'enfant cessa de dessiner, et resta ainsi immobile.

_Tu agis ainsi en espérant qu'une fois sur un dessin tes peurs cesseront de te hanter ! continua Wendy ! Kalgon et Wild Hunt ! Tu espères que dessiner leurs visages les chassera de ton esprit, non ?

_Ce … Ce n'est pas le cas ? l'interrogea Logue, d'une petite voix.

Tout à coup, son crayon finit par tomber sur la table, tandis que la main de la fillette commençait à trembler. Semblant avoir du mal à respirer, Logue finit par tourner son visage vers Wendy, et cette dernière remarqua qu'elle faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

_Wen … Wendy … est-ce que je suis une méchante personne ?

_Pourquoi cette question ?

_Parce que plein de gens veulent me tuer ! affirma l'enfant, tout en ayant des larmes aux yeux.

Pleurant pour de bon, elle s'écria :

_J'ai rien fait de mal ! Alors pourquoi ? Je veux juste vivre avec mon papa et ma maman !

L'écoutant, Wendy resta figée, en ne sachant pas quoi dire. Et tandis qu'elle allait enfin bégayer quelque chose, Logue la surprit en lui demandant :

_C'est parce que mon papa a tué des personnes ?

_Quoi ? s'étonna Wendy.

_Quelque fois, je l'ai entendu en parler avec ma maman ! l'informa Logue ! C'était quand il était triste et qu'il disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de vivre à cause de ça !

_Logue, je … !

_Mon papa n'est pas non plus une méchante personne ! assura soudain Logue ! C'est le plus gentil du monde ! Il combat les méchants et c'est tout ! Je suis contente d'être la fille d'un héros comme lui !

Sanglotant pour de bon, elle demanda à Wendy :

_Est-ce parce que je pense ainsi que ces personnes veulent me tuer ? Est-ce parce que je suis une mauvaise fille ?

Pour toute réponse, Wendy la serra soudain dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle se retenait elle-même de pleurer. Elle était à la fois attristé mélancolique mais toujours en colère. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un royaume pouvait laisser autant de personne impunis alors qu'elles avaient tenter de tuer une innocente fillette.

_Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Logue ! Tu es une fille adorable ! Tout comme Bols, tu es juste née dans un royaume pourri jusqu'à la moelle ! Tu n'as pas à penser ainsi ! Tout ce que tu dois penser, c'est vivre ! Vivre heureuse avec ta famille !

_Comment ? l'interrogea l'enfant ! Comment avec ces personnes qui veulent nous tuer ?

_Tu n'as pas à tant faire ! lui assura Wendy ! Parce que je serais toujours là pour te protéger ! Je te le promets, Logue ! Rien ne t'arrivera ! Juste, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, en échange !

_Une promesse ?

_Je veux que tu continues de sourire ! lui apprit Wendy ! Parce qu'il n'a rien de plus important pour des parents, que de voir leur enfant sourire !

La fixant alors, Logue tenta d'arrêter de sangloter. Pourtant, elle ne put refouler l'ensemble de la tristesse et de la peur qu'elle avait enfouit au fond d'elle, depuis l'apparition de Kalgon et la fausse mort de son père.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle explosa complètement en sanglots, avant de mettre son visage contre l'abdomen de Wendy.

_Wendy, j'ai peur ! Je … Je ne veux pas mourir !

La voyant faire, Wendy la laissa coller son visage en larmes contre elle, tout en lui caressant la tête.

_Tout ira bien, Logue ! Quoi qu'il arrive, des personnes seront toujours là pour te protéger ! Hors de question que je laisse une fille si adorable que toi se faire de nouveau attaquer par ces monstres !

Ce fut à cet instant, qu'une silhouette put être vu, par la fenêtre de la salle, en train de descendre du ciel.

_Hein ? s'étonna Wendy, en levant la tête.

_Run ? s'étonna la voix de Leone, dehors ! Où sont Tatsumi et Lubbock ?

_Nous avons un problème ! s'écria la voix d'Ieyatsu ! Tatsumi et Lubbock se sont fait capturer par Wild Hunt !

_Quoi ? s'étonna Wendy, en se levant d'un coup, faisant presque tomber Logue, en arrière.

* * *

Ouvrant les yeux, Natsu ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur. Posant une main au niveau de son corps, il sentit des sortes de picotements, comme si des aiguilles étaient plantés dans son organe.

_Bordel, ça fait un mal de chien !

_Natsu ! s'écria Happy, alors qu'il était à son chevet.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? voulut savoir Natsu ! Je me rappelle de notre discussion avec Aniki et puis … plus rien !

_Tu as perdu connaissance ! lui apprit Happy ! Tu avais si mal que nous t'avons installé ici !

_Comment est-ce possible ? voulut savoir Natsu ! Normalement, j'ai encore trois semaines de répit !

_Natsu … ! l'appela soudain Happy, en restant quelque immobile ! Je … Tu n'as plus trois semaines à vivre !

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Serrant les dents, Happy tourna la tête sur le côté, tandis qu'il avoua :

_D'après Najenda, ta santé s'est encore dégradé depuis ton combat contre Budo ! Il ne te reste plus que deux jours à vivre !

Entendre cela figea Natsu, tandis qu'il ne fit que bégayer :

_Deux … Deux jours ?

_Imbécile ! rugit soudain une voix à l'extérieur.

S'approchant de la fenêtre, les deux amis eurent la surprise de voir Leone plaquer Run par terre, tout en le menaçant de le frapper.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu laissé Tatsumi et Lubbock derrière, sale lâche ?

_Leone, calmes-toi ! lui ordonna Akame, alors qu'elle arrivait avec les autres.

_Ce connard s'est enfuit en laissant ses propres camarades aux mains de l'ennemi ! rugit la jeune femme.

_Leone … il … il a fait ça pour me sauver et … ! commença Ieyatsu.

_Ta gueule, toi ! lui ordonna Leone, en lui adressant un regard meurtrier ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu toi, espèce de gros nul ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches parmi nous, alors que tu n'as fait qu'aggraver la situation ?

_Je … Je suis désolé !

_Nous disputer ne changera rien ! affirma calmement Run, tout en tâchant de se relever.

_Quoi ?

_Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis revenu ici ! Malgré mon envie de combattre Wild Hunt, je sais très bien que nous n'aurons pas pu faire le poids face à ces ennemis ! Il fallait donc que je revienne ici vous prévenir ! Désolé pour Tatsumi et Lubbock, mais les laisser derrière était la seule bonne solution !

_Enfoiré ! rugit Leone, en commençant à le saisir au niveau du cou ! C'est donc ça, pour toi, l'amitié et la camaraderie ?

_Hé, lâche-le !lLui ordonna Wave, en prenant aussitôt son épée.

_Jamais ! rugit Leone, en soulevant Run au-dessus du sol, malgré le fait que ce dernier ne fit aucun geste pour se débattre ! Je ne supporte pas les gens comme lui ! Il mérite juste de … !

Ce fut à cet instant, qu'une main lui agrippa le bras.

_Leone … ! l'appela calmement Bulat ! Je t'en pris, lâches-le !

_Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

_Il a fait ce qu'il devait faire de mieux ! Grâce à lui, deux personnes ont pu réussir à revenir ici ! C'est mieux qu'avoir quatre prisonniers ! Maintenant que nous sommes au courant, nous pouvons prévoir un plan avant que l'ennemi n'ait l'idée de les exécuter ! Nous pouvons encore les sauver, Leone ! Et nous aurons besoin de Run, pour cela !

Encore le regard enragé, Leone serra ses dents si fort qu'elle eut l'impression de les fissurer. Finalement, elle finit pourtant par le lâcher. Tombant sur ses pieds, Run se massa quelque peu le cou. Ce ne fut qu'ensuite qu'il marmonna :

_Désolé, pour vos amis ! Mais je pensais vraiment bien faire !

_Tu as bien fait ! affirma Najenda, en arrivant vers eux ! Si votre combat s'était éternisé, Wild Hunt aurait pu finir par tous vous tuer !

_Que devons-nous faire pour les sauver ? voulut savoir Lily.

Restant silencieuse, Najenda poussa un soupir, avant de secouer sa tête.

_Je n'en sais rien !

_Quoi ? s'étonna Wave ! Vous comptez bien faire quelque chose pour sauver vos hommes, non ?

Pensive, Najenda finit alors par lever ses doigts :

_La garde impériale Wild Hunt Budo Esdeath … ! voici toutes les personnes qui se trouvent actuellement au palais ! Donc si nous l'attaquons maintenant, nos chances de trouver nos amis et de repartir avec eux sont … quasi-nulles !

_Mais nous devons … nous devons … ! bégaya Leone, sans pour autant trouver de quoi terminer sa phrase.

_Comment oses-tu ? rugit soudain une voix.

Sortant de la base, Natsu avança vers Najenda, avec un regard colérique.

_Comment peux-tu envisager d'abandonner Tatsumi et Lubbock ? Ce sont nos amis !

_Natsu ? s'étonna sa boss ! Écoutes, nous devons nous faire à l'idée que foncer tête baissée ne nous permettra à rien ! Au lieu de sauver des amis, nous allons en perdre davantage !

_Je refuse de les abandonner ! Rugit Natsu, en faisant mine de partir ! Si je dois les sauver, j'irais au palais ! Avec vous ou non !

À cet instant, Najenda lui donna un coup de poing. Reculant, Natsu retrouva à temps son équilibre avant de tenter de contre-attaquer. Esquivant son coup de poing, Najenda effectua ensuite une balayette qui le fit tomber au sol. Et avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, la boss laissa son poing mécanique fuser vers son visage. S'écrasant alors violemment, il fracassa le sol, à quelques centimètres du crâne du mage.

Apeuré, ce dernier n'osa pas bouger, tandis que Najenda n'avait eut aucun mal à avoir l'avantage contre lui.

_Comprends-tu, désormais ? Ton état de santé t'a rendu plus faible ! Tellement faible que même une personne comme moi peut gagner face à toi ! Vu la situation, il t'est impossible, à toi aussi, d'avoir une chance de gagner contre Budo ou Esdeath !

L'entendant, Natsu ne put soudain que serrer les dents, tout en se maudissant.

* * *

Assit à l'arrière du bâtiment, Natsu fixait le ciel , tout en marmonnant :

_Je dois faire quelque chose !

_Natsu … nous ne pouvons rien faire ! rétorqua Happy, assit à côté de lui ! Je … Je … j'apprécie Tatsumi et Lubbock ! Mais … que peux-tu faire ? En plus, tu vas … !

Happy se tut à cet instant, obligeant Natsu de finir:

_Mourir ? Oui, je sais ! Et c'est pour cela que je dois agir ! Moi, je n'ai plus rien à perdre !

_Natsu ? s'étonna Happy, en voyant ce dernier se lever.

_J'ai moins de 48 heures à vivre ! remarqua son ami ! Dans ce cas, je vais tenter d'aider une toute dernière fois Night Raid !

_Natsu, non ! s'écria soudain une voix.

Sortant de derrière sa cachette, Wendy courut vers Natsu, tout en affirmant :

_N'y va pas !

_Wendy ?

_Tu n'es pas condamné ! Najenda a envoyé un message aux autres bases et a demandé à tous leurs médecins de tester le teigu de Stylish ! Si l'un d'eux y parvient, nous pourrons te sauver !

Se tournant vers elle, Natsu finit par lui sourire. Puis, il lui posa une main sur sa tête tout en affirmant :

_Même si nous trouvons un médecin, nous devons aller les sauver ! Et plus nous attendons, et plus les risques sont grands de les savoir être exécutés !

_Mais Natsu, si tu y vas, tu … !

_Je ne vais pas mourir ! lui assura son ami ! En étant tout seul, j'aurais peut-être plus de chances d'entrer dans le palais ! Et dès que j'aurais sauvé Tatsumi et Lubbock, je reviendrais ici ! Vous, de votre côté, vous n'aurez qu'une chose à faire ! Faites en sorte qu'un médecin soit là, quand nous reviendrons !

Entendant cela, Wendy ne put se retenir de sangloter, tandis qu'elle affirma :

_Je ne veux pas ! D'habitude, quand tu t'en vas, ça ressemble à un au revoir ! Mais là, c'est plutôt un adieu ! Natsu, face à Esdeath, tu ne feras pas le poids !

_Dans ce cas, je ne l'affronterais pas ! lui jura Natsu ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas mourir ! Qui aidera nos amis, dans ce cas ?

Il afficha alors l'un de ses fameux sourire, avant de lui demander :

_Pourrais-tu me rendre un service ? Soulage ma douleur avec ta magie ! Rends moi capable de me battre, sans à avoir à serrer les dents et gémir de douleur à chaque pas !

Indécise, Wendy voulait refuser. Elle ne voulait pas inciter Natsu à courir vers une mort certaine. Pourtant, elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Avec ou sans son aide, Natsu foncerait tout de même vers le palais pour aider ses amis.

_Je … Je … !

_Natsu, si tu veux aller au palais, j'ai une idée à te proposer !

Surpris, le trio se tourna aussitôt vers la nouvelle venue.

_Seryu ? s'étonna Wendy.

S'avançant vers Natsu, la jeune femme ignora Wendy et préféra affirmer :

_J'ai une énorme dette envers Night Raid ! Et pour moi, c'est le moment où jamais de la payer ! Natsu, si tu me laisses t'accompagner, je te dirais mon plan ! Avec lui, je suis certaine que nous avons au moins 25 % de chances de sauver tes amis et revenir ici !

_Hum ? s'étonna Natsu.

_Seryu, non ! s'écria Wendy ! Si tu y vas, tu vas aussi … !

_Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, Wendy ! rétorqua Seryu, en baissant son regard ! Je suis la cause de la mort de milliers d'innocents ! Si je prends un tel risque, ce n'est pas pour Night Raid, mais plutôt pour une raison personnelle ! Je veux sauver deux personnes qui vont faire leur possible pour sauver un empire tout entier ! C'est pour cela que je veux t'aider, Natsu !

L'écoutant, Natsu remarqua :

_Même si j'y vais, je ne compte pas mourir ! En fait, j'espère vraiment pouvoir trouver un médecin, à mon retour ici !

_Ne t'en fais pas ! Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, mais je ne compte pas me laisser tuer ! lui jura Seryu.

Sautillant près d'elle, Koro tenta de lever sa patte pour montrer qu'il était du même avis.

_Très bien ! affirma Natsu d'un hochement ! Si tu penses ainsi, jusqu'au bout, tu peux venir ! Je ne veux pas que cette opération aboutisse à la mort de quelqu'un !

Constatant qu'ils étaient près à tenter l'impossible, Wendy s'écria :

_Tant ce cas, je viens avec vous ! Pas question que je reste ici, à passer mon temps à m'inquiéter, alors que je vous saurais en danger !

_Wendy, c'est non ! s'écria Seryu ! J'ai un plan en tête qui nécessite trois personnes bien précise : Natsu moi et une autre personne qui a donné son accord ! Si une autre personne vient avec nous, cela risque de faire rater tout notre plan !

L'écoutant, Wendy secoua son visage, avant de dire :

_Je ne veux pas que vous mourrez !

_Nous ne mourrons pas ! rétorqua soudain Natsu, en lui attrapant une de ses mains ! C'est une promesse !

_Natsu ?

Serrant ses dents, tandis que la peur se propagea en elle, Wendy posa finalement ses mains sur l'abdomen de Natsu. Et ce fut alors que l'homme put ressentir une agréable sensation. Ses douleurs étaient en train de se volatiliser.

_Wendy ?

_Tant que cette éclat est dans ton corps, je ne peux endormir ta douleur que durant un certain temps ! Dès que ce morceau de métal bougera de nouveau, elle se réveillera ! Donc, tu n'as pas intérêt à perdre du temps en combat !

_Bien ! fit Natsu.

Puis posant de nouveau sa main sur sa tête, il dit :

_Wendy, merci beaucoup !

Puis, pendant qu'Happy monta sur son épaule, il partit avec Seryu, rejoindre la troisième personne qui allait les aider durant l'opération.

_Natsu ! Seryu ! s'écria soudain Wendy.

_Hum ? sirent les deux amis, en se retournant.

Levant son regard, Wendy se mit à les fixer. Elle avait des larmes qui lui remplissaient les yeux et coulaient sur ses joues, ainsi que de la morve en train de couler de son nez. Pourtant, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu'elle cria :

_Au revoir ! À dans deux jours !

Souriant, Natsu hocha de la tête avant de lui assurer :

_Oui, ce n'est pas un '' adieu '' ! Mais un '' au revoir '' !


	58. Wild Hunt, grand vainqueur ?

Chapitre 57

Sur le toit, à moitié détruit, d'une église, qui avait été brûlé, Natsu et Seryu fixèrent la capitale dans son entièreté. Baissant son regard, Natsu remarqua :

_Ce bâtiment … c'est l'église qui a brûlé, dont Wendy m'a parlé, non ?

Seryu garda le silence.

_C'était le lieu où elle préférait le plus se rendre! continua Natsu ! Tout comme toi, non ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

_Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ?

_Je … je voulais juste voir ce bâtiment, une toute dernière fois ! lui apprit Seryu ! Juste au cas où !

Comprenant sa pensée, Natsu allait quitter le toit du bâtiment quand Seryu lui demanda :

_Natsu, est-ce que tu me détestes ?

S'arrêtant, le mage se tourna vers Seryu, pour la voir lui tourner le dos.

_J'ai été ignoble avec toi et chacun de tes amis ! remarqua Seryu ! J'ai tué … tué … et encore tué ! Je pensais bien faire ! Et pourtant, tout ce que j'ai fais … ce fut seulement me montrer ignoble !

Levant son regard, en l'air, elle se mit à sourire tristement, tout en affirmant :

_Pourquoi une personne comme moi mérite-t-elle de rester en vie ?

_Seryu … dis-moi la vérité ! lui exigea soudain Natsu.

_Hein ? fit la jeune fille, en se retournant vers lui.

_Tu as dis à Wendy que notre plan ne pouvait pas comporter une autre personne ! Et pourtant, c'était possible ! Alors, pourquoi lui as-tu menti ?

Le fixant toujours, Seryu finit par afficher un nouveau sourire, qui expliqua tout à Natsu.

_Tu ne comptais pas revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne voulais pas que Wendy vienne avec nous car tu savais qu'elle t'aurait empêché de commettre ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire !

_Natsu … il vaut mieux pour moi que j'arrête là ! lui apprit Seryu ! Comme tu l'as déjà le remarquer, je suis une vraie messagère de la mort ! À part Wendy, toutes les personnes que j'ai côtoyé ont fini par mourir !

Laissant une larme couler sur sa joue, elle affirma ensuite, avec un grand sourire :

_Quelqu'un comme moi n'a pas sa place dans un groupe comme le vôtre ! Je ne mérite aucunement d'avoir la chance de me racheter une conduite ! C'est pour cela … que je compte tout donner, durant cette opération, pour m'assurer que tu pourras revenir à la base ! Alors, contente-toi juste d'avancer ! Je m'occupe de tes arrières !

Ce fut à cet instant que son sourire disparu, quand Natsu la frappa en plein visage. Tombant à la renverse, elle se mit à crier de douleur, jusqu'à ce que Natsu la saisisse par son col pour la soulever.

_Je t'avais prévenu, non ? Je ne voulais emmener personne qui comptait mourir avec moi !

_Mais, Natsu … chez Night Raid, tout le monde sera plus content de revoir Tatsumi et Lubbock revenir, que de me revoir revenir après avoir échoué !

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! rugit Natsu, en la hissant plus haut ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais te laisser crever sans réagir ? Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Écoutes moi bien, n'oublies pas que j'ai une dette envers toi ! Tu es celle qui m'a permis de sauver Happy, et depuis, je n'ai toujours pas réussit à te rendre la pareille !

_Hein ?

_Eh bien saches que si je me rends compte, à un moment donné que tu essayes de te sacrifier pour moi, je ferais la même chose envers toi ! Je jouerais le bouclier humain pour te protéger, peu importe le danger !

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! rétorqua Seryu ! Si tu meurs, Wendy ne me le pardonnera jamais !

_Dans ce cas, ne fais rien de suicidaire ! lui ordonna Natsu, en finissant par la lâcher ! Seryu, tu me demandais si je te déteste ? Ma réponse est non !

_Pour … Pourquoi ?

_Parce que tu as protégé Wendy, à ma place ! Tu as protégé l'un des membres de ma famille lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, tout comme le reste des Jaegers qui sont maintenant à la base ! Aucun d'entre vous n'est mon ennemi ! Les seuls que je considère ainsi sont Esdeath le premier Ministre et Wild Hunt !

Se tournant ensuite en direction de la base, il semblait essayer de la voir, malgré le fait que plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres les séparaient d'elle.

_Seryu ! Tu disais que Wendy ne te pardonnerait jamais si je mourrais ! Eh bien, saches que ça sera la même chose pour toi ! Si tu mourrais, c'est moi que Wendy ne pardonnerait jamais !

Fixant la jeune fille à ses pieds, il rugit :

_Bordel, t'as toujours pas capté que ta vie de meurtrière est derrière toi et que Wendy est en train de te tendre une main pour te hisser vers le haut ? Tu oses dire que Night Raid te déteste toujours ? Eh bien, fais un effort et montres ton envie de vivre et de montrer que tu veux changer ! Quand tu le feras, je te promets que tu deviendras l'une des leurs !

_Je … Je mérite rien de tout ça ! remarqua Seryu.

_Si ! rétorqua simplement Natsu, en sautant hors du toit ! Si tu es prête à sacrifier ta vie pour sauver nos amis, tu mérites d'avoir le droit à une seconde chance ! Alors cesses de pleurer et de dire des conneries et rejoins moi !

Le voyant sauter, Seryu se dirigea vers le bord du toit pour le voir atterrir sur ses pieds. Puis, se retournant vers elle, Natsu s'écria :

_Seryu, tu as besoin de moi … comme j'ai besoin de toi ! Donc, je t'interdis de mourir !

Écarquillant les yeux, Seryu finit soudain par passer sa main sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes, avant de sauter à son tour. Atterrissant ensuite près de Natsu, elle affirma :

_D'accord, je vais me battre ! Mais, en contre-partie, tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir non plus ! Sinon, c'est moi qui ne te le pardonnerait jamais !

Donnant simplement un petit coup de pied dans son dos, pour la faire avancer d'un pas, Natsu afficha un grand sourire tout en rétorquant :

_Ce n'était pas mon intention ! Allez, allons rejoindre Happy et notre autre ami ! Puis, nous irons délivrer nos amis !

* * *

_Tu appelles ça un tri ? s'énerva Esdeath, tout en pointant un tas de paperasses, du doigt.

_Dé … désolé ! s'excusa un homme près d'elle, ayant été désigné pour être son nouveau secrétaire.

Le voyant quasiment trembler de peur, rien qu'à cause du fait de se retrouver près d'elle, Esdeath pesta :

_Tu ne me sers à rien ! Tu ne sais même pas faire un thé convenable !

Prenant ainsi un verre qu'elle avait à peine bue, elle lança son contenu au visage de l'homme. Sentant le liquide chaud toucher ses yeux, il se mit aussitôt à hurler à l'agonie, tandis qu'Esdeath se leva de sa chaise, avant de sortir de son bureau.

Elle était en colère. Depuis le départ des Jaegers, rien n'allait plus dans sa vie professionnelle. Pour les remplacer, des personnes avaient été recrutés pour l'épauler, sauf qu'ils étaient tous incompétents. Pourtant, ils n'étaient plus mauvais que toutes les personnes ayant travaillés pour Esdeath, avant l'arrivée des Jaegers.

Il fallait dire, qu'en temps que secrétaire, Run n'aurait eut la moindre chance de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi brillant et organisé que lui. Et même Esdeath pouvait avoué que le thé qu'il lui préparait avait été toujours été excellent. Elle regrettait vraiment de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés.

Quant aux autres, chacun des Jaegers avaient toujours montré un bon côté d'eux permettant à Esdeath de comprendre la raison pour laquelle elle les avait choisit parmi les membres de son groupe d'élite.

Marchant dans les anciens couloirs du palais réservés à son équipe, elle finit par se retrouver dans la salle à manger. Là, elle put voir la table, où toute son ancienne équipe se retrouvait pour manger avec elle.

Sans en comprendre sa raison, elle pouvait y entrevoir la silhouette de Wave, en train de lutter pour forcer Kurome à manger des légumes Run, en train de boire son thé bien tranquillement et Seryu en train de pourchasser Koro qui venait de voler de la viande dans son assiette.

Puis, tournant la tête, elle put apercevoir la porte menant à la cuisine, être grande ouverte. Et cette fois-ci, se furent les silhouettes de Wendy et Bols qu'elle put entrevoir en train de cuisiner et d'apporter des plats dans la salle à manger.

Dès lors, les autres Jaegers ne mirent à les acclamer. Puis, finalement, chacune de leurs silhouettes disparut à la seconde où Esdeath attrapa une chaise avant de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

Esdeath n'était pas attristé de sa situation. Si ses subordonnés avaient décidé de rejoindre la cause de Night Raid, elle n'allait rien faire pour les faire changer d'avis. En fait, c'était même une occasion inespérée de se retrouver face à un groupe d'adversaires encore plus puissant.

Pourtant, tout au fond d'elle, Esdeath ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose. Elle se sentait seule … très seule.

En plus de cela, elle devait partir au plus vite, pour assister à un événement auquel tout le peuple était convié.

* * *

Frappé en plein visage par une énorme pince en fer, Lubbock finit par cracher un morceau de dent. Pourtant, il referma aussitôt sa bouche, pour être certain qu'aucun son n'allait en sortir.

_Tu continues à faire ta forte tête ? s'étonna Syura.

Le voyant conserver son silence, il fit apparaître un sourire cruel tandis qu'il s'empara d'une bouteille de vinaigre. Sans la moindre hésitation, il versa son contenu sur ce qui restait du bras fraîchement découpé de Lubbock.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un énorme cri de douleur qui sortit de la bouche du garçon.

_Alors ? insista Syura ! Vas-tu enfin me dire où se trouve Night Raid ?

Levant son visage, Lubbock osa lui sourire, malgré son visage enflé et toutes ses blessures au corps.

_Attends ! Tu étais vraiment en train de me torturer , là ? La bonne blague ! J'ai connu des entraînements plus douloureux que ça ! D'ailleurs si tu pouvais de nouveau me donner une séance de coups de fouet, j'ai le dos qui commence à me démanger !

Pour toute réponse, Syura lui envoya son pied en pleine mâchoire, créant un affreux bruit de craquement. Voyant ensuite Lubbock tomber à terre, tout en gémissant, Syura retrouva son sourire, en affirmant :

_Tu n'as certainement pas de quoi être fier de ta situation ! Tout comme ton pote ! Mais lui, au moins, cela va se terminer très vite !

_Hein ? s'étonna Lubbock.

_Pour me récompenser de votre capture, on m'a laissé le droit de faire ce que bon me semble avec toi ! Mais pour ton pote, c'est déjà fini ! Son exécution est déjà prévu !

_Quoi ?

_eh oui ! ricana Syura ! Avant la fin de la journée, il sera déjà mort !

_Enfoiré ! rugit Lubbock, en faisant mine de se relever.

Piétinant simplement son visage sous son pied, Syura rétorqua :

_Tu n'as pas à être jaloux de lui ! Tu sais, il te suffit juste que tu me dises où sont tes potes et je te promets de t'achever au plus vite ! Au fond, je suis un être très sensible !

_Dans tes rêves !

S'apprêtant à le frapper de nouveau, Syura fut soudain stopper par l'arrivée d'un soldat.

_Syura-sama ! Nous avons des nouvelles de la capitale !

_Hum ? grogna Syura, mécontent d'être dérangé ! Que se passe-t-il ?

_Deux personnes sont en train de faire du grabuge en ville ! Il s'agit de deux personnes hautement recherchées ! Seryu, de l'ancienne équipe des Jaegers et Natsu, de Night Raid !

_Natsu ? s'écria Syura, en oubliant quasiment la présence de Lubbock ! Il est ici ?

« Ces idiots ? s'étonna Lubbock ! Que fabriquent-ils ici ? Cela ne ressemble pas au boss de penser à un plan pareil ! Non, vu comment les choses se passe, c'est Natsu qui a dû décider de venir ici pour nous sauver ! Quel imbécile ! »

_Qui est encore disponible ? voulut savoir Syura.

_Esdeath vient de partir pour l'exécution de l'autre membre de Night Raid et il me semble que Budo n'ait pas encore été informé de la situation !

_Parfait ! affirma Syura, en serrant son poing devant lui ! C'est le moment ou jamais pour moi de me venger de la Salamandre ! Quand j'en aurais fini, il me suppliera à genoux de le tuer ! Que l'on convoque mon équipe au plus vite !

Ce fut à cet instant qu'un bruit de vomi se fit entendre. Faisant sortir des fils hors de sa bouche, Lubbock s'était jeté vers Syura , avant de passer ses fils autour de son cou. Manque de chance pour lui, ayant profité de ses réflexes pour se baisser, au lieu de se retourner, Syura échappa à temps à son attaque.

Puis, ramassant une épée au sol, il se retourna vers Lubbock avant de lui transpercer l'abdomen. Crachant alors du sang, le révolutionnaire resta figé, ne pouvant même pas trouver la force de crier. Le voyant, Syura se mit simplement à pester avant de le laisser tomber à terre.

_Pauvre minable ! Agonises donc et meurs dans d'affreuses souffrances ! Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, désormais !

Et ce fut ainsi qu'il sortit de la cellule, en laissant un Lubbock gémissant de douleur, avec toujours une épée coincé dans l'abdomen, se vidant de son sang.

* * *

S'enfuyant un groupe de gardes prit la fuite face à de nombreux missiles qui explosèrent derrière eux.

_Au secours !

_Cela ne sert à rien ! Nous ne faisons pas le poids face à ces monstres !

Les voyant détaler, Natsu et Seryu reprirent aussitôt leur course et se dirigèrent vers le palais, qui était maintenant en vue.

_Nous y sommes presque ! assura Natsu ! Les gars, tenez bon, on arrive !

Pourtant, le duo dût soudain s'arrêter et même reculer quand des sphères explosives furent jetés à leurs pieds.

_Eux ? rugit soudain Seryu, en reconnaissant l'attaquer.

Ricanant, tout en se trouvant sur le toit de quelques habitations, Wild Hunt les entourait, y compris Dorothea et Suzuka. La seule qui manquait à l'appel était Cosmina, puisque Dorothea n'avait toujours pas réussit à guérir.

_Salamander ! le salua Syura ! Je suis si content de pouvoir te revoir !

_Le plaisir n'est pas partagé ! rétorqua Natsu ! Où sont mes amis ?

_Pourquoi t'inquiéter pour eux ? l'interrogea Syura ! Après tout, ce que j'ai prévu pour toi va dépasser de loin leur propre châtiment !

Posant alors sa main à son poignet, là où se trouvait jadis son teigu, il finit par rugir :

_Oui, tu vas me payer chacune des fois où tu as osé m'humilier ! Je vais te torturer durant des semaines entières ! Les gars, chopez les moi !

Les voyant ainsi sauter vers eux, Seryu se mit en position, tandis que Koro sauta déjà sur elle :

_KORO ! JUSTICE VOLLEY FIRE !

En un instant, le haut de son corps disparut dans la bouche de Koro, avant d'en ressortir armé de plusieurs lances missiles.

_C'est parti ! s'écria-t-elle, en bombardant l'ennemi.

Aussitôt, Giry et Champ en firent de même à l'aide de leur teigus et ceci créa une grosse explosion qui remplit la zone entière de fumée.

_Ha ha ! ricana Giry, en ressentant l'onde de choc de l'explosion ! C'est l'éclate totale !

_Si ça t'amuse, moi pas du tout ! rétorqua Dorothea, avec un mouchoir devant son nez ! Non mais regardes toute la poussière que vous avez soulevez !

Se fichant de ce détail, Suzuku étira ses bras, avant d'effectuer un mouvement rapide avec ces derniers. Chassant ainsi la fumée, elle finit par apercevoir les deux fugitifs, en train de fuir au loin.

_Ma parole, Night Raid ne connaît que la fuite !

_Cette fois-ci, ils n'iront pas loin ! lui assura Syura, en leur courant aussitôt après eux ! Que tous les soldats nous suivent ! Il faut impérativement les attraper !

Se retournant alors, Natsu s'écria :

_J'espère que ton plan va marcher !

_J'espère aussi ! lui assura Seryu.

Ce fut à cet instant, que les deux compagnons se retrouvèrent face à une route se séparant en deux.

_C'est parti ! annonça Seryu ! On se sépare !

_Dorénavant, seule la chance nous permettra de rentrer à la base ! comprit Natsu.

Aussitôt, derrière eux, les membres de Wild Hunt se mirent quelque peu à ralentir en les voyant partir dans deux directions différentes.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? voulut savoir Izou.

_On s'en fout ! affirma Giry ! Peu importe qui, je veux trucider quelqu'un !

« Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que ces deux-là soient tout seul ! pensa Syura ! Si ça se trouve, ils nous mènent droit vers un guet-apens ! Ils savent que je veux à tout prix abattre la Salamandre ! Donc, je suis certain que ceux qui vont le suivre vont tomber sur le plus gros de Night Raid ! Dans ce cas, … ! »

_Giry ! Champ ! Prenez tous les soldats et suivez le mangeur de flammes ! Les autres, avec moi ! On suit Seryu !

Opinant d'un simple geste de la tête, ses compagnons formèrent deux groupes. Les suivant d'un simple geste de la tête, Syura vit Champ et Giry disparaître, tandis qu'il était quasiment certain qu'ils se précipitaient vers leur mort. Mais il s'en fichait. En fait, il espérait juste qu'ils fassent des ravages de leur côté et s'approprier ensuite les meurtres qu'ils auront eut le temps de commettre avant de mourir.

De son côté, il allait s'emparer de Seryu et prendre un malin plaisir à lui soutirer des informations.

Cependant, n'aimant pas le fait de courir ainsi, Dorothea se stoppa quelque peu, pour se mettre dans la position d'un sprinteur, lors d'un départ. Puis, fixant Seryu courant devant elle, elle effectua un départ surpuissant, qui créa un gros nuage de poussière derrière elle. Fusant ensuite telle une fusée, elle eut vite fait de dépasser Seryu et se retrouver devant cette dernière.

_Que … ?

Utilisant ensuite une force phénoménale, Dorothea positionna son bras devant sa trachée et lui fit une corde à linge menaçant de lui détruire les cervicales. Tombant littéralement en ayant le souffle coupé, Seryu ne put que gémir, tandis que le reste de Wild Hunt arriva.

_Ha ha ! Où pensais-tu aller, pauvre idiote ? l'interrogea Syura.

_Koro … attaques ! ordonna simplement Seryu.

Aussitôt, son protégé quitta son épaule, avant de laisser son corps tripler de volume. Pourtant, beaucoup plus réactifs que lui, Suzuka et Izou passèrent derrière lui, en attaquant ses flancs. Ainsi, l'un des bras du teigu tomba au sol tandis que son deuxième se retrouva arraché, dans les mains de Suzuka.

_As-tu perdu quelque chose, mon petit toutou ? l'interrogea le démon.

Grognant simplement, Koro fit mine de faire repousser ses bras. Néanmoins, ses deux adversaires s'acharnèrent aussitôt autour de lui et continuèrent de le blesser, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à genoux.

_Quand on connaît un teigu, il est facile de le maîtriser ! annonça Izou, tandis que son précieux sabre était recouvert du chien de Koro.

_Koro, mode Berseck ! lui ordonna Seryu.

Peine perdue. N'ayant aucun répit, son teigu n'avait même pas le temps de se guérir. Donc, augmenté sa force lui était impossible.

_Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il ? l'interrogea Dorothea en sautant en l'air.

Levant ensuite sa jambe, elle l'écrasa violemment contre la tête du chien, la faisait s'écraser contre le sol.

_Koro … ! s'apeura Seryu, en faisant mine de se lever.

Lui donnant un coup de pied à la mâchoire, Syura rétorqua :

_Laisses tomber ! Ta défaite a déjà été décidé, pauvre idiote !

_Je peux toujours … !

_Parader tel la psychopathe que tu es ? l'interrogea Syura ! Laisses tomber ! Tout le monde l'a vu ! Tu n'as rien d'extraordinaire !

Pourtant, à sa grande sourire, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Seryu tandis qu'elle affirma :

_C'est toi l'imbécile !

_Hein ?

_Mon plan fonctionne comme prévu !

_Ton plan ? s'étonna Syura.

_Ouais ! Pour faire diversion ! lui assura Seryu ! Je savais que tu serais trop lâche pour t'attaquer à Natsu ! Et pendant que tu t'acharnes sur moi, il a pu filer entre les doigts de tes hommes !

_Quoi ?

* * *

Continuant sa course, Natsu tentait de semer ses poursuivants. Mais peine perdue. À peine tentait-il d'accélérer qu'il devait se mettre à zigzaguer pour esquiver des sphères explosives et des jets d'acide.

_Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il aujourd'hui ? l'interrogea Giry, en courant juste derrière lui.

_As-tu si peur de nous que tu n'oses même pas lever le petit doigt sur nous ? ricana Champ.

_Fichu chewing-gum ! grogna Natsu, en les voyant le poursuivre, tout comme le groupe de soldats juste derrière eux.

Finalement, trouvant une ruelle, il s'engouffra dans cette dernière. Ainsi, il se retrouva hors du champ de vision des deux hommes durant une simple seconde. Pourtant, il lui suffit de cette toute petite seconde pour se volatiliser.

En effet, tournant à leur tour pour pénétrer dans la ruelle, Giry et Champ finirent par se retrouver devant un cul de sac, dans lequel Natsu était introuvable.

_Que … ?

_Où est passé le fugitif ? voulut savoir un soldat, juste derrière eux.

Ne pouvant lui répondre, Giry se mit à tourner son regard dans tous les sens, afin de le trouver. Peine perdue. Il n'y avait personne.

_Comment … ? Comment a-t-il fait ça ?

Pourtant, il eut beau regarder partout, il n'aperçut en rien le chat, allongé sur une gouttière en train de le regarder avec un air malicieux, tout en mâchonnant le reste d'un bâton de sucette.

« Natsu, tout repose sur toi ! pensa Chelsea ! Ramènes nous ces deux idiots et ne me fait pas regretter d'avoir fait confiance à un membre des Jaegers ! »

* * *

étant en train de méditer, Gajeel finit par ouvrir un œil.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment !

_De quel genre ? l'interrogea Lily, assis à côté de lui.

_Je n'en sais rien, mais je n'aime pas savoir le camp aussi calme, alors que Natsu sait que nos camarades peuvent mourir à tout instant !

Des bruits de pas se firent soudain entendre dans son dos. Ne perdant pas un instant, il se tourna à la seconde, prêt à frapper. Pourtant, il ne fit que faire reculer Kurome d'un pas, tandis que cette dernière avait la main sur son sabre.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? l'interrogea Gajeel.

_Rien ! Je faisais juste le tour des lieux ! affirma la petite sœur d'Akame, en conservant un air stoïque.

Regardant ensuite autour d'elle, elle finit par distinguer les deux pierres tombales devant lesquelles Gajeel et Lily étaient assis. La première était celle que Night Raid avait dédié pour Susanoo, tandis qu'il lui avait organisé un enterrement, malgré le fait de ne pas pouvoir enterré son corps.

Quant à la deuxième pierre tombale, elle surmontait la tombe où reposait le corps de Spear. C'était devant cette dernière que Gajeel se rendait toujours pour méditer, sans pour autant comprendre la raison.

_Les tombes de vos amis ? demanda Kurome.

_Ouais ! grogna sèchement Gajeel, tandis qu'il n'avait aucunement oublié que l'une des poupées de Kurome était responsable de la mort de Spear.

S'agenouillant alors devant elles, Kurome planta son sabre dans le sol, avant d'affirmer :

_Je peux les ramener à la vie, si tu veux !

_Hein ? s'étonna Gajeel.

_Oui, grâce à mon teigu ! Tu sais, mon sabre est capable de conserver les personnalités des gens que je ressuscite ! Ainsi, vos amis vont … !

Elle bascula à temps sa tête sur le côté, pour esquiver un coup de poing de Gajeel. En rage, ce dernier la prévint :

_Si tu fais ça à Spear, je te promets que je bute !

_Que … ? s'étonna Kurome ! Mais elle sera vivante ! Et heureuse ! Comme le reste de mes poupées !

_Comment oses-tu dire ça ? rugit Gajeel, en marchant vers elle.

Sachant très bien ce qu'il comptait, Lily prit sa forme guerrière et lui saisit les bras afin de le stopper.

_Arrêtes toi Gajeel !

_Tu n'es qu'une nécromancienne qui ne respecte en rien la vie des morts ! s'écria le mage.

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! rétorqua Kurome ! J'apprécie mes poupées et je les ais fait ressusciter parce qu'elles le méritaient !

_Tu ne les vois que comme des pantins remplaçable ! rétorqua Gajeel ! Tu les fais combattre en première ligne, et même contre ceux qu'ils ont considérés avant comme leurs amis ! Je refuse que tu fasses ce que bon te semble du corps de Spear !

_Mais je … !

_Kurome, tes poupées ne peuvent pas être heureuse !

Arrivant vers le trio, Akame se dirigea vers sa sœur, tout en continuant :

_Elles ne peuvent pas l'être, parce qu'elles ne ressentent pas le moindre sentiment ! Ni joie, ni tristesse !

_C'est faux ! rétorqua Kurome ! Doya continue de sourire comme durant son vivant et Natala m'a toujours protégé au péril de sa vie ! Ils ressentent des émotions !

_Ce n'est qu'une façade ! insista Akame.

_Comment tes poupées peuvent être ressentir quoi que se soit alors que leurs cœurs et leurs cerveaux sont morts depuis longtemps ? l'interrogea Lily, en lâchant finalement Gajeel.

Ce dernier s'avança aussitôt vers Kurome, avant d'abattre son doigt sur son front.

_Fais rentrer ça dans ta petite tête ! Si ton teigu est maléfique, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Il ne rend pas les gens heureux ! Et toi encore moins ! Il n'est fait que pour faire prospérer le mal ! La preuve, tu ne peux même pas le l'utiliser, sans en payer les conséquences !

_Je … Je … ! fit Kurome.

Se fut à cet instant que sa poitrine lui fit mal. N'ayant pas ingurgité la moindre drogue depuis un bon moment, la jeune fille commençait à être en manque.

_Gâ … Gâteaux ! marmonna-t-elle.

_Elle fait une crise ! remarqua Lily.

_Il me faut mes gâteaux !

Se tournant vers Akame, Kurome s'écria soudain :

_Sister, il me faut mes gâteaux ! Mes délicieux gâteaux !

_Non ! répondit simplement Akame.

_Pourquoi ? cria Kurome ! Ils sont tellement bons ! Quand je les mange, je me sens si bien !

_Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont remplis de drogue !

_Il me les faut ! insista Kurome.

_Tu ne veux pas de gâteaux, mais simplement de la drogue ! Pas question que je t'en donne alors qu'elle te tue à petit feu !

_Donnes … mes … gâteaux ! rugit soudain Kurome, en s'apprêtant à se saisir de son sabre.

Pourtant à la surprise générale, une personne parvint à s'en saisir avant elle. Ainsi, Wave se retrouva en train de tenir le sabre de Kurome.

_Wave ? s'étonna cette dernière.

Le garçon était là depuis le début. En fait, il voulait s'assurer que rien n'arrive à Kurome, et c'était pour cela qu'il la surveillait depuis leur arrivée à la base. Et maintenant qu'il avait entendu la conversation, il savait qu'il devait agir pour son amie.

Ayant revêtu Grand Chariot, il avait espéré pouvoir se saisir du sabre de Kurome. Mais même ainsi, une force intense et maléfique prit place dans son esprit, paralysant en partie ce dernier. Néanmoins, il murmura :

_Désolé, Kurome !

_Hein ?

_Je dois le faire pour te sauver ! assura Wave, en s'emparant du sabre à deux mains, avant de le positionner au-dessus de son genou levé ! Ce teigu est trop dangereux pour que je te le laisse entre tes mains !

Comprenant ce qu'il comptait faire, Kurome tendit aussitôt sa main vers lui, tout en hurlant :

_NOOOOOOOOONNNNNN !

Trop tard. Abaissant son sabre de toute ses forces, Wave le fracassa contre son genou et parvint à briser la lame. Se retrouvant alors figé, Kurome regarda les morceaux de son épée tomber au sol, sans pouvoir dire un mot.

Puis, comme libéré de la lame, une aura noire en sortit. Ondulant vers le ciel, elle se transforma ensuite en deux silhouettes qui restèrent debout devant Kurome.

_Natala ! Doya ! les reconnut Kurome ! Ne partez pas !

Trop tard. Fermant leurs yeux, les deux marionnettes finirent par se laisser tomber à terre, sous les yeux horrifié de Kurome. Puis, ils restèrent ainsi, figé. Pour le seconde fois de leur vie, ils venaient de mourir de nouveau.

Aussitôt, les voyant ainsi, Kurome n oublia son manque de drogue. Lentement, elle tendit sa main vers le visage de Natala, et se mit à lui caresser la joue :

_Natala ! Natala !

Aucune réponse.

_Réveilles-toi !

_Kurome ... ! l'appela Wave, en reprenant sa forme originale.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kurome lui sauta dessus avant de faire mine de l'étrangler.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Actuellement, Kurome avait perdu toute raison. Son manque de drogue la destruction de son arme et la perte de Natala avait fait disjoncter son cerveau, au point où elle n'avait plus du tout conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.

_Je devais le faire ! affirma Wave, en tentant de se débattre ! Cette épée te tuais !

_C'est toi que je vais te tuer ! s'écria Kurome, en s'emparant alors d'un bout de lame, près d'elle, avant de tenter de l'enfoncer dans la gorge de Wave.

L'embout d'un fourreau la frappa alors à l'arrière de la nuque. Un coup rapide et puissant qui fit perdre connaissance à la jeune fille. Mettant un bras devant elle, avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, Akame affirma :

_Pour échapper au pouvoir de la capitale, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que les sacrifices vont être nombreux ! Désolé pour ça, Kurome !

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? voulut savoir Wneyd, en accourant vers eux ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Kurome ?

_Oublies ! lui conseilla Wave, en se relevant ! Soignes-là juste ! Et retires toute cette merde que ces ordures ont mis en elle !

_Si c'était aussi simple, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps ! affirma Wendy, en effectuant un sort sur Kurome ! Ma magie peut faire disparaître la drogue de son corps ! Néanmoins, son cerveau a déjà connu les '' bienfaits '' de cette dernière ! Du coup, même si elle disparaît, il va en redemander de nouveau !

_Dans ce cas, je ferais en sorte de lui faire oublier toute envie de vouloir en reprendre ! assura Akame.

Se fichant complètement de cela, Gajeel voulut savoir :

_Au fait, Wendy ! Tu ne saurais pas où est passé cet imbécile de Natsu ? Je déteste le fait qu'il soit ici et que l'endroit reste aussi calme ! C'est toujours l'annonce d'ennuis proche !

À cet instant, il vit le corps de Wendy se figer quelques instants, trahissant le fait qu'elle avait une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer.

_Où est-il ? demanda aussitôt le mage.

_Ne me dis pas qu'il est parti au palais ! s'affola Wave.

_Si ! avoua Wendy, en détournant son regard.

_Tu l'as laissé partir ? s'étonna Lily ! Non, mais tu es complètement folle !

_Natsu tenait à y aller ! expliqua Wendy ! Il voulait y aller … pour y effectuer ses dernières volontés !

_Quoi ?

_Idiote ! rugit Gajeel ! Comme si Natsu allait mourir à cause d'un minuscule bout d'éclat ! Il a survécu à bien pire que cela !

_Oui, mais là … !

_Tout le monde !

Sortant de la base, Najenda parut essoufflé. Mais, malgré cela elle ne put faire disparaître son sourire de son visage.

_Nous en avons un ! Nous en avons trouvé un !

_De quoi ? Voulut savoir Run, en s'approchant d'elle avec Bols et sa famille.

_Vous parlez bien de ce que l'on pense ? Demanda Mine, avec Bulat.

_Un médecin est parvenu à contrôler le teigu de Stylish ! Natsu peut être sauvé !

_Super ! se réjouit aussitôt Bols.

_Enfin, une bonne nouvelle ! renchérit Bulat.

Néanmoins, la plupart du reste de la bande resta figé.

_Que se passe-t-il ? voulut savoir Najenda ! Et où est Natsu ?

_Cet abruti ! rugit soudain Gajeel, en frappant un tronc d'arbre si fort qu'il en tomba par terre.

_Ne me dites pas … ! commença Najenda.

_Boss !

Arrivant à son tour, Leone s'écria :

_Je viens d'aller faire un tour en ville ! Il y a un problème ! L'exécution de Tatsumi vient d'être programmée ! Elle aura lieu dans deux heures à peine !

_Quoi ?

Semblant soudain prise dans un étau, Najenda sentit sa bonne humeur récemment gagné disparaître en un instant. À cet instant, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Voyant cela, Run demanda :

_Où Natsu est-il parti exactement ? Et avec qui ?

_Il est parti au palais, avec Seryu et Chelsea ! lui apprit Wendy.

Entendant cela, Run parut pensif, tandis qu'il finit par affirmer :

_Dans ce cas, cela peut être pour nous une opportunité en or ! Avec Natsu attaquant le palais, les forces impériales qui se seront déplacés à l'exécution de Tatsumi vont être rappelé d'urgence !

Regardant alors Najenda, il affirma :

_Nous pourrons avoir une opportunité ! Une opportunité de sauver Tatsumi !

Le fixant, Najenda finit par secouer son visage, avant de se frapper elle-même. Remettant ses idées au clair, elle finit par ordonner :

_Bulat, contactes les autres bases ! Dis leur que je veux impérativement le médecin ici ! Tout le monde, préparez vos armes et vos teigus !

Se tournant en direction de la capitale, elle s'écria :

_On va charger la place d'exécution !

Aussitôt, il y eut des déglutissements. Pourtant, finit par opiner de la tête, tout le monde s'activa en prévision du départ imminent.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que Natsu puisse se débrouiller tout seul de son côté ! »

_Boss ! L'appela alors Ieyatsu ! Est-ce que … tout le monde vient ?

Le voyant, Najenda le fait en train de tenir sa hache dans sa main. Il tremblait de toutes parts à l'idée de devoir se rebattre après sa dernière humiliation. Pourtant, rien qu'à son regard, Najenda savait que si elle lui disait de venir, il allait le faire sans discuter. Il voulait sauver Tatsumi. Pourtant, Najenda finit par lui avouer :

_Désolé, Ieyatsu ! Mais je serais plus rassuré … si tu restes ici !

Ouvrant ses yeux, Ieyatsu resta figé. Pourtant finissant par opiner la tête, il déclara :

_Oui ! Vous avez raison ! Il en faut au moins un pour garder la base !

Pourtant, pour n'importe qui, il était clair que sa voix cachait très mal la honte qu'il ressentait. Maintenant, il en était certain : il était devenu un boulet pour Night Raid, en l'espace de deux jours.

« Je suis inutile ! remarqua-t-il, en voyant le reste du groupe s'activer. »


	59. END

Chapitre 58

_Quoi ? rugit Syura.

Étant dans les prisons du palais, l'homme s'était retourné vers les membres de son équipe, et plus spécialement vers Giry et Champ, qui venaient de lui annoncer que la capture de Natsu n'avait pas été un franc succès.

_Vous êtes en train de me dire que personne n'est venu aidé la Salamandre mais que vous êtes tout de même parvenu à le perdre de vue ? Mais vous êtes vraiment une bande de gros nazes !

_Que veux-tu ? l'interrogea Giry, en se curant simplement l'oreille ! Il a sûrement utilisé un sort pour se téléporter ou quelque chose dans ce genre ! Et si c'est le cas, nous ne pouvions rien faire contre cela !

_Vous méritez que je vous fasse exécuter ! rugit Syura.

_Ah ? fit simplement Giry, peu impressionné par ses paroles.

_Hé, si t'es pas content, tu n'avais qu'à le poursuivre ! remarqua Champ.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut en serrant les dents, que Syura regarda ses deux camarades. En toute honnêteté, aucun membre de son équipe ne lui avait montré de réelles attachements depuis la création de Wild Hunt. Cependant, depuis la perte de son teigu, sa place de chef était très souvent remis en cause. Giry et Izou faisaient maintenant les fortes têtes, tandis que Champ commençait à prendre exemple sur eux.

_Au moins, tu as une nouvelle prisonnière ! remarqua Giry, en s'en allant ! Moi, cette course m'a donné faim ! Je vais aux cuisines !

_Je t'accompagne boire un peu de saké ! l'informa Izou.

Et bientôt, les autres se mirent à les suivre, sans se soucier de ce que leur '' chef '' pouvait en penser.

_Minute ! les arrêta Syura ! Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, je vous ordonne d'aller tout de suite à la place d'exécution ! Connaissant Night Raid, il y a des chances pour qu'ils aillent aider leur ami !

_Pfff ! Pas intéressé ! l'informa Dorothea ! J'ai assez couru pour aujourd'hui !

_En plus, Esdeath va sûrement se réserver tous les ennemis pour elle ! remarqua Giry ! Elle va tellement se défouler qui ne restera rien d'eux !

_Oh, qu'est-ce que je voudrais qu'elle me traite ainsi ! affirma Suzuka, en rougissant.

_C'est un ordre ! rugit Syura.

_Et si on refuse ? l'interrogea Izou, tout en lui adressant un froncement de sourcil.

Bientôt, Syura se sentit menacé, tandis que chacun de ses hommes se tournèrent vers lui, tout en affichant des sourires sinistres, ou des mines peu enclin à accepter des ordres. Il était clair qu'ils commençaient sérieusement à ne plus le considérer comme leur chef.

_Vous avez le choix ! grogna ce dernier ! Soit mon père vous permet toujours de tuer, sans en subir la moindre conséquences soit Budo et Esdeath s'occuperont de votre cas, après celui de Night Raid !

_Tsss ! Que de la grande gueule ! remarqua Champ.

Pourtant, sachant que trop bien dans quel camp chacun d'entre eux devait se trouver, ils finirent par pester avant de se diriger hors du palais pour se rendre au lieu indiqué. Cependant, l'un d'eux finit par marmonner '' Quel minable !'', ce qui fit glousser les autres.

* * *

Enragé à cause du comportement de ses hommes, ce fut avec force que Syura dût contrôler sa colère tandis qu'il s'approcha d'une des cellules de la prison. Se trouvant à l'intérieur de cette dernière , Seryu était enchaînée à un mur, tandis qu'elle avait de nombreuses marques de coups au visage.

_Voyez donc ce que nous avons ici ! Je suis surpris de voir un Jaeger revenir aussi vite de la capitale après l'avoir laissé tomber !

_Tsss ! Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi !

_Tu m'en diras tant ! Mais tu sais Seryu, ma proposition tient toujours !

_Ta proposition ?

_Oui ! Celle de rejoindre Wild Hunt ! De tous les Jaegers, tu es la seule qui a assez de cran, à mon goût, pour mériter d'y entrer !

Puis, lui tendant une main, il remarqua :

_C'est très simple ! Tout ce que tu as à me dire c'est où se trouve la base de Night Raid ! Après, tu seras libre et même décoré par l'empire !

Maintenant que sa justice absolue ne la rendait plus aveugle, Seryu n'avait eut aucun mal à déceler son mensonge. Il était clair que l'homme comptait la tuer, une fois qu'elle lui aurait tout raconter. Ce fut pour cette raison, qu'elle rétorqua :

_Tu peux toujours crever !

Faisant mine d'être attristé par sa réponse, Syura finit par claquer des ôt, un groupe de bourreaux arrivèrent, avec des haches ou des sabres. Quant à celui qui arriva en tête, il tint une petit forme entre ses mains, qui semblait à l'article de la mort.

_KORO ! s'horrifia Seryu.

Ayant été emmené ici, en morceaux, le teigu avait actuellement les membres découpés et de nombreuses lacérations un peu partout. Ces dents lui avaient même été arrachés. Et dès que l'une de ses blessures faisait mine de guérir, l'un des gardes l'ouvrit de nouveau à l'aide de son sabre.

_Je me demande si tu tiendras toujours ta langue, alors que ton petit teigu adoré se fait torturer à ta place ! ricana Syura.

S'approchant de lui, il posa l'un de ses doigts sur le ventre de Koro, tout en affirmant :

_D'après mes connaissances sur les teigus organique, son noyau doit se trouver ici !

Se saisissant ensuite d'un sabre, il affirma :

_Si tu ne me dits pas en vitesse ce que je veux, je n'hésiterais pas à détruire son noyau !

Voyant ensuite Seryu serrer ses dents, en signe d'impuissance, Syura ricana :

_Que disais-tu tout à l'heure ? Ah oui, que tu jouais le rôle de la diversion ! Quelle bonne blague ! Je ne sais pas en quoi consistait ton plan mais il a échoué ! Et au final, tu t'es fait capturé pendant que ton ami s'est lâchement enfuit ! En fin de compte, Night Raid me fait bien marrer ! Au départ, je pensais qu'ils en valait la peine mais, au final, ce n'est qu'une bande de losers ! Ha ha ha !

_HAHAHAHAHA ! ne put soudain se retenir Seryu.

Se figeant à cet instant, Syura la vit en train d'exploser de rire, comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus comique qui soit.

_Qui a-t-il de drôle ?

_Honnêtement, c'est nous qui t'avons surestimé ! affirma Seryu, tout en affichant un sourire malicieux ! Mais, je ne pensais vraiment pas que mon plan allait aussi bien se passer !

_Ton plan ? Arrêtes de bluffer, cela ne prends pas !

Ricanant de plus belle, Seryu remarqua :

_Tout était prévu ! Se servir du pouvoir de Chelsea comme réelle diversion ma capture le fait que tu penses que Natsu se soit enfuit et le fait d'utiliser Koro pour tenter de me soutirer des informations ! Mais tu sais quoi, si tu lui avais détruit son noyau vital dès le départ, Wild Hunt aurait pu gagner !

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_KORO ! rugit Seryu ! Recraches !

S'agitant à cet instant, la bouche de Koro se mit soudain à gonfler.

_Que … ? s'étonna un bourreau, en la voyant tripler de volume.

Lui-même confus, Syura resta quelques instants figé, avant de finalement écarquiller les yeux.

_Ne me dites pas … !

Prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, il courut droit vers le teigu, sabre en avant.

_Trucidez-le ! ordonna-t-il, lame pointé vers l'endroit où se trouvait son noyau vital.

Trop tard. Finissant par ouvrir ses mâchoires en grand, Koro parvint à recracher quelque chose hors de sa bouche. Et ensuite, une silhouette enflamma son poing avant de l'envoyer en plein dan sle visage de Syura. Brûlé, Syura n'eut même pas le temps de crier qu'il se fit ensuite expédier avec force contre un mur.

Gémissant de douleur,, il finit ensuite par s'écrouler par terre, inerte.

_Que … ? s'étonnèrent plusieurs gardes, en reculant.

Se mettant debout, quant à lui, Natsu fit craquer quelque peu son cou, qui lui paraissait quelque peu endolori.

_Bon sang, on était à l'étroit là-dedans !

_C'est la dernière fois que je vais dans l'estomac d'un chien ! affirma Happy, tandis que ces poils étaient recouvert de bave ! Beurk, c'est dégoûtant !

_C'est … C'est Natsu Dragnir ! s'apeura l'un des bourreaux.

_Quoi ? Il était caché dans le chien ?

_Vite que quelqu'un aille chercher du renfort !

Mais alors que quelqu'un était sur le point de partir pour sonner l'alerte, une véritable colonne de feu le stoppa.

_Que … ?

_J'ai promis à Wendy de ne pas perdre mon temps en combat inutile ! affirma Natsu, en enflammant ses poings ! Donc, je vais simplement me contenter de tous vous rétamer et d'aller chercher mes amis ! Préparez-vous, ça va faire mal !

Pouvant à peine déglutir, les bourreaux poussèrent ensuite des cris affolés, à l'instant où Natsu leur fonça dessus.

Puis, deux minutes plus tard, ramassant un trousseau de clés, Natsu eut vite fait de pulvériser les barreaux de la cellule de Seryu, avant de lui retirer ses chaînes.

_Première partie du plan accompli ! remarqua-t-elle, en se massant les poignets.

_Le fait que Koro devait nous avaler n'était pas un super plan ! rétorqua Happy.

_Tu plaisantes ? l'interrogea Natsu ! C'est la première fois qu'on arrive à entrer aussi discrètement quelque part. D'habitude, on se fait toujours repérer et nous sommes obligés approvisionner un plan, qui se termine toujours par l'explosion de ce bâtiment !

_Concentrons-nous ! les arrêta Seryu, en regardant autour d'elle ! Désormais, nous devons trouver Tatsumi et Lubbock !

Tentant de les trouver avec son odorat, Natsu finit par repérer l'affreuse odeur de sang qui était omniprésente dans toute la zone. Tournant ensuite son regard dans tous les sens, il finit par avoir l'impression de revivre une affreuse scène. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient ressemblait au hangar, dans la villa d'Aria. Il y avait de nombreuses armes de torture un peu partout ainsi que des cadavres gisant ici et là.

Éparpillés dans des cellules, des centaines de personnes, toutes blessés et même agonisantes, s'étaient pressés contre le barreaux de leurs cellules pour voir Natsu massacrer l'ensemble des bourreaux responsable de leur état. Ils avaient l'impression de voir une lueur d'espoir dans l'enfer qu'ils vivaient.

_Je … Je rêve ou quoi ?

_Ce type vient de battre cet enfoiré de Syura, en un coup ?

_Tous les bourreaux sont tous à terre !

Voyant alors les clés dans la main de Natsu, quelqu'un le supplia :

_Je vous en supplie ! Libérez-moi ! Je deviendrais votre esclave si vous me sortez d'ici !

_Libérez-moi aussi, par pitié !

_Moi aussi, je veux quitter cet enfer !

Suppliant les uns après les autres, les prisonniers se mirent à crier :

_Libérez-nous ! Libérez-nous ! Libérez-nous !

Entendant l'énorme raffut qu'ils faisaient, Seryu marmonna :

_Koro !

Aussitôt, l'animal dans son dos prit sa forme de monstre, apeurant l'ensemble des prisonniers.

_Le prochain qu'il ouvre sa bouche sera son repas ! leur apprit Seryu.

_Hé ! s'écria Natsu ! Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

_T'inquiètes ! lui assura Seryu ! C'était juste pour les faire taire ! S'ils continuaient sur cette voie, ils auraient fait donner l'alerte !

_Que fait-on avec eux ? voulut savoir Happy.

_On les libère bien sûr ! assura Natsu ! Leone et Mine m'ont raconté que la plupart des prisonniers du palais étaient ici parce qu'elles avaient critiqué les idées du premier ministre ! Pas question de les laisser ici !

_Tâchons d'abord de trouver nos camarades ! affirma Seryu, en les cherchant du regard.

Reniflant de nouveau l'air, Natsu écarquilla soudain les yeux, en reconnaissant l'odeur de Lubbock, mélangé à celle de son propre sang.

_Que … ? s'étonna le mage, en courant aussitôt vers l'origine de l'odeur.

Arrivant alors devant les barreaux d'une cellule, Natsu se figea, en voyant le corps de son ami, gisant au sol, avec une épée planté dans l'abdomen.

_Lu … LUBBOCK !

Frappant les barreaux, il désintégra ces derniers, avant de s'accroupir près de son ami.

_Lubbock ! Ça va ? T'es en vie ? Hé, ouvres les yeux !

Grimaçant aussitôt de douleur, en sentant Natsu le toucher, Lubbock finit par ouvrir la bouche et du sang en sortir.

_Bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

_Il a été torturé ! comprit Happy ! Ils l'ont mis dans cet état pour qu'il dise la cachette de Night Raid !

Entendant ça, Natsu s'immobilisa. Puis, lentement, les deux autres purent voir des flammes enveloppés son corps.

_Les fumiers ! rugit-il, en se retournant ! Ils vont me le payer !

Cependant, la main de Lubbock lui agrippa soudain son écharpe.

_Na … Natsu !

Baissant son regard vers le blessé, Lubbock le vit lutter contre la douleur, tandis qu'il utilisait l'ensemble de ses dernières pour maintenir ses yeux ouverts.

_Natsu … ! Je dois t'avouer un truc ! Quand vous nous aviez rejoint, toi et tes amis, j'étais mécontent de votre présence ! Comparé à moi, vous étiez forts courageux et vous n'aviez peur de rien ! Vous étiez tout le contraire de moi, en particulier toi ! J'avais peur de me retrouver dan ston ombre, et devenir inutile au sein de Night Raid ! Pourtant, … !

Sentant ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, il affirma avec un petit sourire :

_Je suis heureux ! Heureux de mourir en sachant que tu seras là pour protéger Night Raid ! Je t'en supplie, Natsu ! Sauves-nos amis !

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? l'interrogea Natsu, en faisant mine de le soulever ! On te ramène à la base !

Criant cependant de douleur, Lubbock le supplia :

_Arrêtes ! Je t'en supplie ! C'est trop tard !

Et, comme pour le prouver, les joues du garçon se gonflèrent, avant qu'ils ne crache l'équivalent d'une mare de sang.

_Lubbock !

Malgré la situation et la douleur, le garçon aux cheveux verts se mit soudain à ricaner :

_Ne t'en fais pas ! Ils … Ils ont essayé de me soutirer des infos ! Mais … Mais j'ai rien dit ! J'ai … j'ai été plus fort qu'eux, Natsu !

L'écoutant, en ne sachant que faire, Natsu finit par affirmer :

_Tu peux être fier de toi, tu as fait … du bon boulot !

_Je suis un héros ? l'interrogea Lubbock, en sentant ses dernières forces le quitter.

_Quoi ? s'étonna Natsu ! Mais bien sûr, idiot ! Tu en es devenu un depuis que tu as rejoint Night Raid ! T'es un héros ainsi que mon ami !

Gloussant quelque peu, en entendant ce dernier commentaire, Lubbock leva soudain l'une de ses mains en l'air, avant de dresser deux doigts vers le haut. Ainsi, il put effectuer le symbole de Fairy Tail, sous le regard éberlué de Natsu et Happy.

_Vive … Fairy Tail !

Puis, son sourire se transforma en une grimace de douleur, avant qu'elle finisse par s'immobiliser … à jamais. Voyant la main du garçon retomber sur sa poitrine, Natsu resta figé, comme si son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner. Et cela a duré plus d'une minute.

De son côté, Happy était en train de trembler tandis qu'il tentait l'impossible pour calmer ses sanglots qui menacèrent d'éclater à tout instant.

_Na … Natsu ! sit Seryu, en effectuant un pas vers lui.

Une silhouette la bouscula soudain. Se fichant de sa présence, Syura fonça droit vers Natsu. Après cette nouvelle défaite, cette fois-ci, il voulait uniquement se venger de lui. Il s'en fichait du reste de Night Raid. Il voulait tuer Natsu.

_Crèves pour toujours ! rugit-il, en frappant son crâne, avec une massue à piques.

Ne faisant rien pour se défendre, Natsu se fit frapper sans ménagement. Il se prit un coup si puissant que la poussière autour de son corps fut soulever. C'était un coup qui aurait détruit le crâne de n'importe qui.

_Hahaha ! Pauvre imbécile ! cracha Syura ! Tu vas crever, tout comme j'ai tué ton crétin de pote ! Et bientôt, ton deuxième ami se fera exécuter à son tour ! Haha … !

Il poussa soudain un cri de douleur, en sentant ses mains le brûler. Lâchant son arme, il écarquilla les yeux, en voyant cette dernière se mettre à surchauffer, tandis que la zone qui avait touché le crâne de Natsu avait fondu avant même de le percuter.

_Que … ? Que … ?

Se fut à cet instant que Natsu tourna son visage vers lui. Reculant d'un pas, Syura put apercevoir des plaques noirs se former sur son visage, ressemblant fort à des tatouages. Quant aux yeux de Natsu, ils ne montrèrent que de la haine à l'état pure. Les voyant, Syura ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'aura de Natsu avait changé.

À chaque combat contre lui, il avait toujours eut l'impression de se battre contre un vrai dragon. Mais là, c'était comme si Natsu incarnait un horrible démon.

Surprise, elle aussi, Seryu finit par entendre des pas dans son dos. Se retournant, elle fut étonné de voir Koro reculer. Tremblant de toute part, il avait le regard horrifié, tandis qu'il couinait tel un petit chiot. C'était la première fois que Seryu le voyait ainsi.

Quant à Happy, ne reconnaissant plus Natsu, il ne put que bégayer :

_Nat … Natsu ?

Ce dernier resta immobile. Le voyant ainsi, Syura finit par secouer sa tête, pour reprendre ses esprits.

_Tsss ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques ! Néanmoins, … !

Courant vers Natsu, il dirigea le tranchant de sa main vers sa nuque.

_Je vais te tuer pour de bon !

Le pied de Natsu lui pulvérisa soudain le cou. Immobile durant un court lapst de temps, Syura avait l'impression d'être frappé en ralenti, tandis qu'il sentait petit à petit l'horrible douleur se manifester.

Puis, la seconde suivante, son corps se fit pulvériser contre un mur. Le percutant, tête la première, Syura sentit cette dernière exploser, tout comme ses vertèbres cervicale. Avant même de toucher le sol, le fils du premier ministre était mort.

Il y eut aussitôt un lourd silence. Natsu venait de pulvériser l'un des plus puissants soldats de l'empire, en un seul coup.

Cependant, ses amis ne firent que fixer le mage, tandis que ce dernier en fit de même. Il ne faisait que les fixer avec haine. Et ce fut ainsi qu'il fit un pas vers eux.

_Nat … Natsu ? l'interrogea Happy ! Tu … Tu vas bien ?

Un grognement fit la seule réponse de son ami, tandis que sa nouvelle transformation semblait lui avoir fait perdre toute trace de logique.

Enflammant son poing, il était quasiment sur le point de les attaquer.

_Natsu !

Soudain, le bout d'éclat dans son cœur bougea quelque peu. Ressentant une horrible douleur, Natsu se stoppa avant de rugir de douleur. Il finit même par tomber en avant. Le rattrapant, Seryu le laissa poser sa tête sur son épaule, tandis que le garçon avait les yeux grands ouverts, pendant qu'il respirait avec difficulté.

La douleur lui faisait mal, tellement qu'elle lui permit de regagner ses esprits. Disparaissant, ses tatouages ne furent qu'un lointain souvenir, tandis que Natsu semblait être quelque peu perdu.

_Natsu, ça va ? 'interrogea Happy.

Conservant toujours le silence, Natsu finit par se saisir de la main de Seryu, avant de lui confier le trousseau de clés.

_Prends ça et libères les autres !

_Quoi ? s'étonna Seryu, tandis que Natsu finit par s'en aller pour entrer directement dans le palais.

_Libères-les et sors d'ici ! Tu as fais ta part de boulot ! lui assura Natsu.

_Mais où vas-tu ? l'interrogea Happy, en accourant aussitôt vers lui.

_Moi ? Je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le départ !

Fixant le plafond, il rugit :

_Je vais détruire le palais !


	60. Une exécution chamboulée

Chapitre 59

Marchant droit devant lui, Natsu avait finit par sortir des souterrains et avait pénétré au rez-de chaussée du palais. Il n'avait pas ralenti, ni quand il avait dû se battre contre les derniers bourreaux de la prison, ni contre les gardes.

Continuant ainsi son chemin, il fut simplement suivit par Happy, qui ne savait pas comment lui parler. Il fallait dire qu'il était toujourd apeuré par la toute dernière transformation de Natsu, même s'il était parvenu à reprendre sa forme initiale. Néanmoins, le pire pour lui était de voir Natsu en train de poser la main sur son cœur, maintenant que l'éclat avait fait disparaître la magie de Wendy.

_Natsu, tu … ?

_C'est rien ! rugit Natsu, malgré le fait de respirer plus fort ! Je survivrai jusqu'à demain, même si je dois passer la nuit entière à combattre !

Un nouveau groupe de gardes arriva alors sur eux. Cependant, les ayant sentis bien avant leur arriver, Natsu était parvenu à générer un puissant '' FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR '', qui les écartèrent aussitôt de son chemin.

Quant aux derniers survivants, ils ne purent s'empêcher de reculer, tandis qu'ils reconnurent le visage du mage.

_C'est … C'est lui !

_C'est le gars qui a attaqué le palais il y a trois mois !

Se fichant d'eux, Natsu continua sa marche. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller ni quoi faire. En fait, il espéra juste avoir de la chance. La chance de tomber sur le premier Ministre. La chance de le faire disparaître une bonne fois pour toute. La chance de venger l'ensemble de ses amis.

Cependant, il finit soudain par s'arrêter, après avoir renifler l'air.

_Que se passe-t-il ? voulut savoir Happy.

_Il est là ! assura Natsu, en se positionnant en mode combat ! Le général de la foudre !

Et comme pour le prouver, de l'électricité statique se matérialisa devant le duo, avant que la foudre ne tomba. En sortant, une grande silhouette leur fit face.

_Il fallait que tu te montres ! rugit une voix familière ! Pourtant je pensais avoir été clair avec toi, la dernière fois !

Ayant à peine cillé face à son apparition, Natsu regarda simplement Budo lui faire maintenant face.

_Qu'es-tu venir faire ici, Natsu Dragnir ?

_Je suis venu détruire ce palais ainsi que le premier Ministre !

_Tsss ! fit Budo ! N'en as-tu pas assez, à la fin ? Depuis que je te connais, je n'ai vu en toi qu'un homme qui ne cherche qu'à accomplir des miracles impossible à réaliser ! Tu veux battre Esdeath ! Tu veux détruire le palais ! Tu veux causer la perte de l'empire ! Tout d'abord, penses-tu vraiment être du côté des gentils ?

Laissant simplement ses flammes le recouvrir, Natsu l'interrogea :

_Parce que penses-tu vraiment faire le bien, de ton côté ?

_Ce n'est pas mon objectif ! rétorqua Budo, en laissant la foudre l'entourer ! Moi, je n'obéis qu'aux ordres !

_Dans ce cas, tu ne pourras jamais me comprendre ! répliqua Natsu ! Un homme qui veut constamment réaliser ses rêves à toujours plus de chance de les réaliser qu'un pantin !

Se fixant ensuite, tout en demeurant silencieux, les deux hommes finirent par prendre appui sur le sol, avant de foncer l'un sur l'autre, poing en avant.

* * *

Faisant des mouvements avec sa hache, Ieyatsu tentait de s'entraîner comme il le pouvait, tout en restant sur le toit de la base de Night Raid. Il était ici afin d'assurer une mission très importante : surveillée la base pendant l'absence de Najenda et des autres.

Pourtant, il eut beau se répéter cela, Ieyatsu se sentait incapable et inutile. Ils n'étaient que deux membres du groupe à être resté ici : Kurome et lui. Néanmoins, si Kurome était ici, c'est parce qu'elle se reposait toujours, après qu'Akame l'air assommé. Si elle avait été en forme, elle serait aussi partit.

_Je suis inutile ! affirma-t-il, en finissant par s'asseoir, en tailleur, par terre.

Tout à coup des bruits de pas purent se faire entendre. Se retournant, arme à la main, Ieyatsu effraya la personne qui se tenait derrière lui. Ayant décidé de le rejoindre avec une miche de pain et une bouteille d'eau, Kije avait surpris l'homme.

_Que … ? s'étonna le garçon.

_Je … J'étais juste venu te voir pour savoir si tu n'avais pas faim ! expliqua Kije, en lui montrant ce qu'elle tenait ! Je ne pensai spas te faire peur ainsi !

_Désolé ! s'exucsa aussitôt l'homme, en posant son arme au sol ! J'avais complètement oublié que ta fille et toi étiez ici ! Comment va-t-elle, en fait ?

_Elle est partie dormir un peu ! lui apprit Kije ! Et j'en suis contente ! Depuis que nous nous sommes fait attaquer, elle refusait de dormir à cause des cauchemars qu'elle faisait ! Maintenant, grâce à Wendy, elle peut de nouveau dormir et à regagner son appétit ! Elle va finir par se sentir parfaitement en sécurité ici !

_Je ferais tout pour que ça soit le cas ! assura aussitôt Ieyatsu, en reprenant son entraînement ! Rien ne pourra vous arriver !

Le voyant ainsi, lui sourire, Kije finit par s'asseoir près de lui, tout en affirmant :

_Tu n'as pas à te sentir rabaissé !

_Hein ? s'étonna le garçon.

_Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure ! lui apprit Kije ! Quand Najenda t'a demandé de rester ici ! Tu as été déçu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas à avoir honte !

Constatant qu'elle avait compris que quelque chose le tracassait, le garçon rétorqua :

_Bien sûr que si ! Dans un groupe, ceux qui montent la garde sont toujours les plus inutiles ! En vous excluant, je suis la personne la plus faible de cette base, et de loin ! Je n'ai même pas un gramme de courage en moi !

_Bien sûr que si ! Avant de partir, vous vous êtes confrontés face à Wild Hunt et vous vous êtes battus contre deux de ses membres ! Moi, au contraire, je n'ai fait que fuir face à eux !

_Comparé à vous, j'avais une arme ! remarqua Ieyatsu ! En plus, ce n'était pas du courage, mais de la vanité ! J'ai cru pouvoir battre ces types, mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est t'insulter Night Raid en me ridiculisant ! Je n'ai pas ma place ici ! Je ferais mieux d'abandonner et de retourner dans mon village !

L'écoutant, Kije finit par rétorquer :

_L'abandon n'est pas une solution ! Mon mari en est un parfait exemple !

_Hum ? Comment ça ?

_Quand Bols et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'étais une femme qui détestait l'armée impériale ! J'avais pu assister à des exécutions et je voyais les soldats comme des monstres ! Et un jour, ma route à croiser celle de Bols ! C'était son premier jour à la capitale et il s'était perdu en voulant se rendre dans une caserne de l'armée ! Malgré mon dégoût envers l'armée, je lui avais indiqué le chemin et c'est après cela que j'ai remarqué qu'il avait fait une fixette sur moi ! Par deux fois, il m'a demandé de l'épouser, du jour au lendemain, ce que j'ai naturellement refusé ! Je ne savais rien de lui et j'aurais même parié qu'il était juste un homme véreux étant devenu soldat pour faire ce qu'il voulait ! Pourtant, un accident a finit par me faire comprendre que j'étais dans le tort !

_Quelqu'un vous a agressé ?

_Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça ! En fait, un autre homme me faisait des avances à cette époque ! Il était le fils d 'un bourgeois plutôt aisé, et s'était toujours montré gentil avec moi ! En fait, j'avais même plus d'une fois pensé à l'idée de l'épouser ! Cependant, j'ai découvert sa vraie nature ! Un matin, alors que j'étais dehors, Bols est venu vers moi et a voulut que nous discutions ensemble pour apprendre à nous connaître ! Et, malgré le fait que nous ayons parlé que quelques minutes, l'autre homme, qui passait ses journées à m'espionner sans que je m'en rende compte, nous avait vu faire ! Sans que j'en comprenne la raison, il a cru que je profitais de son absence pour voir d'autres hommes, dont Bols ! Et il s'est senti trahit ! Et le soir même, il a révélé sa nature psychopathique, en mettant le feu chez moi !

_Ah oui ! Charmant jeune homme !

_Il avait balancé une bouteille d'alcool en feu par une fenêtre et l'incendie a très vite débuté, et m'avait empêché de sortir de chez moi ! Je ne sais pas par quel heureux hasard, mais, à ce moment précis, des soldats patrouillaient non loin d'ici ! Malheureusement, en voyant les flammes, aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu le courage de me porter secours ! Tous sauf un ! Bols se trouvait parmi eux et n'a pas hésité un instant à entrer dans la maison pour me sauver ! Quand il est venu jusqu'à moi, je me rappelle d'e m'être retrouvé allongé par terre, après avoir inhalé trop de fumée ! Dès qu'il m'a vue, il m'a prit dans ses bras, avant de faire demi-tour ! Et c'est à ce moment que ça s'est passé !

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_L'extrémité d'une poutre en flammes lui ait tombé sur le visage, brûlant complètement la moitié de ce dernier ! Pourtant, ignorant sa douleur, il n'a fait que continuer à avancer, pour que je puisse survivre ! J'avais alors perdu connaissance ! Mais dès que j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais dans un lit, dans un hopital ! Et c'est là que je l'ai vu ! Bols était assit sur une chaise, endormi avec des bandages autour de la tête ! J'avais perdu connaissance pendant toute la nuit, mais lui, il était resté à mes côtés, refusant de se reposer aussi dans un lit malgré l'état de son visage !

Admirant soudain un magnifique coucher de soleil au loin, elle affirma :

_Si je suis toujours en vie, c'est parce que Bols n'a pas abandonné l'idée de vivre le reste de sa vie avec moi, quittes à se retrouver défiguré en me sauvant ! Et tu sais quoi ? Il a bien fait de le faire ! Depuis que je suis marié avec lui, je n'ai pas regretté une seule fois de continuer ma vie avec lui ! Il n'est pas seulement mon mari ! Il est l'homme de ma vie !

L'écoutant, Ieyatsu ne fit qu'opiner légèrement la tête, tout en affirmant :

_Je doute que je puisse devenir un gars comme lui ! Quoi que je puisse dire, ces types sont aussi incroyables les uns que les autres ! J'ai envie de devenir comme eux, mais je me demande si j'arriverai à la devenir avant la confrontation finale !

_Tu sais … ! commença Kije.

Soudain, cinq silhouettes sautèrent dans leur direction, avant d'atterrir sur le toit de la base.

_Que … ? s'étonna la femme.

_Ennemi ! rugit Ieyatsu, en se plaçant devant elle, arme en avant.

Le fixant, les nouveaux venus semblèrent le dévisager. Cependant, ne le reconnaissant pas, un homme voulut savoir :

_Natsu-sama est-il ici ?

_Hein ? s'étonna Ieyatsu.

_Je t'ai demandé si Natsu-sama était ici ! répéta l'homme.

_Natsu ? Vous … vous le connaissez ? Vous êtes qui ?

Soudain, une sixième silhouette apparut sur le toit.

_Kame, il n'y a personne ici ! affirma la voix d'une femme ! Natsu-sama n'est pas ici !

_Si Night Raid n'est pas là, c'est qu'il doit être en ville ! comprit le dénommé Kame ! Ok, on y va !

Mais tandis que ses camarades s'en allèrent , Ieyatsu l'interpella :

_Hé, attendez ! Qui êtes-vous ?

_Qui nous sommes ? l'interrogea Kame, en se montrant ! Je suis lieutenant de l'armée de Fairy Tail !

Il s'en alla ensuite, ne laissant même pas le temps à Ieyatsu de comprendre sa réponse.

_L'armée … de Fairy Tail ?

* * *

Mordant dans un grand gigot, Giry ne put s'empêcher de fixer les gradins remplient de l'arène tandis que l'heure de l'exécution de Tatsumi approchait à grands pas.

_Tellement de personnes à tuer d'un coup et on m'a ordonné de me tenir tranquille ! Tsss ! Dire que j'aurais pu battre mon record personnel !

_Esdeath nous a à l'œil ! lui rappela Izou, tout en étant tranquillement allongé sur plusieurs sièges ! Allez, on effectue juste la surveillance et ensuite, on n'aura qu'à tuer des prisonniers ! Mon sabre a justement soif de sang !

_Pfff, il n'y a aucun enfant ici ! remarqua Champ, tout en en cherchant un du regard.

_Quels parents amèneraient leurs gosses voir une exécution ? l'interrogea Mine.

_Pour en faire des guerriers, c'est la base ! rétorqua Suzuka ! Moi, j'ai tué ma première personne à l'âge de quatre ans !

Baillant soudain, Izou regarda l'énorme croix, au centre du terrain, où Tatsumi était enchaîné. Puis, il leva son regard vers le ciel, tout en demandant :

_à votre avis, est-ce qu'ils vont venir pour sauver leur pote ?

_Ce n'est pas comme si cela pourrait nous déplaire ! remarqua Dorothea, en se passant la langue ses lèvres ! J'ai bien envie de goûter leur sang !

_Bof ! annonça Giry ! Pour une fois, je ne suis pas fan à l'idée de les affronter ! Esdeath sera de la partie et va sûrement se garder les plus forts pour elle !

_Moi de toute façon, je ne suis pas motivé s'il n'y a pas d'enfant ! remarqua Champ.

_Au fait, ne pensez-vous pas que Night Raid puisse attaquer le palais, en notre absence ? voulut savoir Suzuka.

_Si, c'est pour cela que Budo et notre très cher '' chef '' y sont restés ! assura Izou.

Ricanant soudain, Giry remarqua :

_Cet imbécile ne vaut plus rien désormais ! J'avoue qu'au départ, qu'il m'avait fait bonne impression ! Cependant, maintenant qu'il n'a plus son teigu, tout ce qu'il sait fait c'est de crier haut et fort le nom de son père ! Il m'énerve plus qu'autre chose ! En fait, j'aimerais bien que Night Raid nous en débarrasse !

_Et qui nous dirigera dans ce cas ? l'interrogea Dorothea.

_Je pourrais me sacrifier ! ricana Giry ! Mais, je vous préviens, en tant que chef, je me réserve cinquante pour cent des prochains meurtres !

_Esdeath-sama ! se réjouit soudain Suzuka, en voyant la jeune femme pénétrer dans l'arrière pour faire face à Tatsumi.

_Tatsumi ! s'écria cette dernière, en dégainant son épée ! J'ai beaucoup appris du corps humain par toute la torture que j'ai donné ! Je sais exactement où te poignarder, si je veux te tuer ! J'ai de grands espoirs sur combien de temps tu vas rester en vie !

_Tsss, as-tu la moindre idée du fait que je m'en fiche ? l'interrogea le garçon.

Puis, regardant sur le côté, il aperçut les gens dans les gradins, en train de l'observer en souriant ou en ricanant.

« Ces gens ! Ma mort est-elle tellement divertissante pour eux ? »

_Hé, Tatsumi ! s'écria Esdeath ! Fais moi au moins le plaisir de me regarder alors que je vais te tuer !

_Je m'en fiche d'être torturé ou de subir autre chose ! assura le garçon ! Je ne vais pas hurler ou te supplier ! À la place, … !

Haussant ses lèvres vers le haut, il assura :

_Je vais sourire face à la mort et vous montrer la fierté de Night Raid !

Le voyant faire, Esdeath affirma :

_Je comprends encore mieux pourquoi je voulais de toi comme mari !

Regardant quant à lui, l'exécution en silence, Izou finit par tourner sa tête sur le côté, tout en dégainant son sabre.

_Ils arrivent ! annonça-t-il.

À cet instant, un mur de l'arène explosa stoppant Esdeath dans son élan.

_Hum ? fit-elle, en se retournant.

Puis, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle aperçut quelques silhouettes lui faire face. Il y avait là Mine Gajeel Wave et Bols.

_V … Vous ? s'étonna Tatsumi.

_Pensais-tu vraiment qu'on allait te laisser tomber ? l'interrogea Mine.

_Non seulement on va te délivrer mais, en plus, nous allons en profiter pour botter les fesses de tout ce beau monde qui se trouve ici ! lui assura Gajeel.

_Si je suis ici, c'est uniquement parce que c'est toi, Tatsumi ! affirma Wave, en tournant sa tête sur le côté ! Ne t'imagines pas que je ferais la même chose pour n'importe qui !

_J'ai une dette envers Night Raid et je compte bien la rembourser maintenant ! assura Bols.

_Oh ? s'étonna Esdeath, en voyant ses anciens subalternes ! Donc, ce que l'on dit est vrai ! Vous m'avez laissé tomber pour rejoindre Night Raid !

_Désolé, général ! s'excusa Wave, en s'emparant de Grand Chariot ! J'ai promis de protéger l'empire et ce que je vais faire ici et maintenant ! Alors au diable votre discipline et tout ce qui va avec ! Dorénavant, ma place est au sein de Night Raid et je ne regrette en aucun cas mon choix !

_C'est la même chose pour moi ! assura Bols ! Cependant, sachez que je vous remercie sincèrement pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous autres, les Jaegers !

_Ha ha, mais quel idiot !

Atterrissant alors au sein du stade, Wild Hunt s'avança vers le petit groupe, tout en ricanant.

_Je pensais que seules Seryu et Wendy avaient rejoint Night Raid pour de vrai, mais avec vous dans leurs rangs, ça change tout ! remarqua Giry ! Plus d'adversaires est égal à une chance plus importante d'avoir le droit de combattre à puissant adversaire !

_Grrr ! Wild Hunt ! rugit Wave, en laissant Grand chariot le recouvrir.

_Content de savoir que tu te rappelles de nous ! affirma Dorothea, avec un sourire moqueur.

_Tsss, cette bande de minables ! affirma Gajeel.

_Gajeel-sama ! se réjouit soudain quelqu'un.

Bloquant à temps un bras qui s'étira vers lui, Gajeel lança un regard noir à Suzuka tandis que cette dernière rougissait à sa vue.

_Toi ? T'es toujours en vie ?

_Oui, et ce malgré le fait de votre violent coup de poing !

Repensant à ce dernier, Suzuka se mit à pousser des gémissements, avant de s'emparer du manteau déchiré qu'elle avait enroulé autour de sa taille. Jetant un coup d'œil au vêtement, Gajeel ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris, en constatant que c'était son propre manteau. Celui qui avait été déchiré durant son combat contre Suzuka.

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ça ?

_C'est pour me rappeler de toi ! lui apprit Suzuka, en rougissant quelques peu, tandis qu'elle se mit à renifler le vêtement ! Oui, me souvenir de l'homme brutal et violent que tu es ! J'espère que tu pourras encore me frapper très fort !

_Oh punaise ! Une autre cinglée !

_Bon, comment se répartit-on ces personnes ? voulut savoir Giry.

Néanmoins, Dorothea lui donna un puissant coup de pied au fesses, le faisant tomber vers l'avant. Ainsi il se retrouva hors de la trajectoire d'une tornade de vent, qui ne put que frapper le sol.

_Les autres sont là ! remarqua Izou, en levant son regard.

En effet. Effectuant une entrée aérienne, le reste de Night Raid arriva vers l'arène. À l'aide de ses pouvoirs, Wendy se servit du vent pour flotter. La suivant, Lily tenait Bulat, tandis que Run et Chelsea ( sous la forme d'un aigle ) en firent de même avec Leone et Akame.

Aussitôt, deux anciens groupes qui étaient encore ennemis il y a quelques jours de cela se mirent à entourer Esdeath et Wild Hunt.

_Oh oh ! fit Dorothea ! C'est moi ou il faut commencer à paniquer ?

_Tsss ! On ne peut décidément pas passer une journée tranquille ! Remarqua Champ, frustré qu'il n'y ait aucun enfant.

_Night Raid ! Jaegers ! les acclama Esdeath ! Si vous êtes venus dans le but de me combattre, je félicite votre courage ! Néanmoins … !

Faisant geler le sol à ses pieds, elle affirma :

_Vous enfuir est maintenant impossible !

_Qui a parlé de fuite ? rétorqua Gajeel, le bras transformé en hache.

_Ce teigu ? s'étonna Esdeath, en reconnaissant l'arme de son ancien subalterne.

Voyant ensuite s'en servir pour délivrer Tatsumi de ses chaînes, Esdeath comprit :

_Tu es ce type … ! celui qui a tué mes anciens hommes !

Puis, fixant Bulat, elle affirma :

_Je te reconnais aussi, Bulat ! À vrai dire, je suis surprise de te voir ! Puisque Tatsumi a hérité de ton teigu, j'ai pensé que tu étais mort !

_Eh bien, disons que j'ai frôlé la mort de très près ! assura Bulat, tout en tenant sa lance de combat ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'ai eu suffisamment le temps de me reposer pour récupérer afin de te battre !

_Oh ? fit Esdeath, en regardant chacun de ses ennemis ! Mais où est donc le plus important ? Je parle bien sûr de Natsu !

_Eh bien, pendant que vous êtes tous ici, il a sûrement lancé un raid sur la palais, à l'heure qui est ! assura Mine ! En clair, il est en train de tout détruire là-bas !

_Bon, confirmation ! annonça Dorothea ! Syura est foutu !

_Hourra ! Je deviens le nouveau chef de groupe, désormais ! affirma Giry.

_Nous n'avons jamais donné notre accord sur ce point ! rétorqua Izou, tout en dégainant son sabre ! De plus, c'est à condition de sortir vivant de cette arène !

Et comme pour lancer les hostilités, Bulat inspira un grand coup, avant de crier :

_Tout le monde ! On fonce !

Aussitôt, se tournant vers Wild hunt, Bols et Run lancèrent leurs attaques sur leurs ennemis respectifs, tandis que Champ et Giry en firent de même. Dès que la première explosion retentit, chaque personne quitta sa place d'origine pour se mettre en position de combattre.

Aussitôt, sabre en avant, Izou fut le premier à courir vers Akame.

_Akame, me feras-tu l'honneur de croiser le sabre avec moi ?

_Hors de son chemin ! Rétorqua Wave, en faisant mine de le frapper.

Sautant en arrière pour éviter sa charge, Izou conserva un air quelque peu mécontent, tandis que Wave lui fit face. Il voulait combattre un épéiste. Pour sa part, Wave lança un petit regard en direction d'Akame. Il avait honte de penser ainsi mais il savait qu'il était plus faible qu'elle. De ce fait, il devait l'épauler et lui permettre d'éviter les combats inutiles pour qu'elle puisse se focaliser sur Son unique adversaire : Esdeath.

Cette dernière, qui était le seule à ne pas avoir bougé d'un centimètre resta avec le sourire aux lèvres. Et ce dernier s'allongea tandis qu'elle finit par sauter en l'air, pour éviter une tornade de vent.

Dirigeant son regard vers Wendy, elle vit cette dernière se propulser vers elle à l'aide de son vent, prête à lui faire face.

_SKY DRAGON'S WINGS !

Bougeant rapidement sa tête, pour éviter ses deux poings, Esdeath enchaîna ensuite avec un coup de pied qui percuta Wendy au ventre.

_ARRGH !

_Désolé de te l'annoncer, Wendy, mais tu es encore trop faible pour me faire face !

Pourtant, parvenant soudain par agripper la jambe du général, Wendy ouvrit sa bouche avant de l'attaquer.

_SKY DRAGON'S ROAR !

Trop proche pour pouvoir l'esquiver, Esdeath se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Expédier vers les gradins, elle se cogna contre ces derniers. Pourtant, avant le choc, elle parvint à s'entourer d'un bloc de glace pour atténuer le choc. Elle n'eut donc aucun mal à se remettre debout sans la moindre séquelle.

Mais déjà elle dût se mettre hors de la trajectoire d'un rayon laser, projeté par Mine.

_Oh, tu as l'air d'avoir une arme très intéressante !

_IRON DRAGON'S AXE !

Sortant aussitôt son épée, Esdeath bloqua la lame de Gajeel. Puis, elle recouvra son deuxième bras de glace pour arrêter l'épée de Lily qui s'était jeté sur elle dans une attaque furtive.

_Quoi ? S'étonna l'exceed.

_GRAUHORN !

Reculant aussitôt, Lily et Gajeel virent des centaines de lances de glaces se matérialiser autour d'Esdeath, avant de leur foncer dessus.

_MAGMA DRIVE ! S'écria Bols, en visant les projectiles avec son arme.

Utilisant ainsi sa puissance de feu, l'homme fit fondre l'attaque avant qu'elle ne puisse transpercer ses amis.

Voyant cela, Giry se mit soudain à sourire, avant de pointer Crocharyu vers l'homme masqué.

_Parfait ! Tu seras le premier a goûté à mon acide !

_Hé, minute !

Se retournant alors, Giry parut surpris d'apercevoir Bulat en train de marcher vers lui.

_Hum ? Que veux-tu l'invalide ?

_Oh, c'est méchant ! Affirma Bulat, avec un petit sourire ! Mais tu sais,j 'ai toujours assez de force pour te vaincre !

_Ha ha ! Ricana Giry, en le pointant avec ses sixièmes doigts aux mains ! Toi, me vaincre ? Non mais tu rêves ! Sans teigu, tu n'as pas la moindre chance de me vaincre !

Puis, ses deux doigts crachèrent deux jets d'acides qui fusèrent vers Bulat. Pourtant, malgré ces derniers, l'homme resta immobile, avec son sourire aux lèvres.

_Qui t'as dit que je n'avais pas de teigu ?

_Quoi ?

Soudain, Bulat leva sa jambe de bois et cette dernière se mit aussitôt à s'illuminer. Puis, il frappa le sol avec de toute ses forces. En un instant, une onde ce choc traversa l'ensemble du sol de l'arène, pulvérisant la terre tout aUtour de Bulat. Se soulevant alors des morceaux du sol se mirent devant les jets d'acides et stoppèrent ces dernières.

_Que … ? s'étonna Giry ! C'était quoi ça ?

Puis, soudain, il recula tandis que Bulat courut droit vers lui, avec une vitesse fulgurante.

_Je te présente mon nouveau teigu : Whitearth ! Le teigu capable de créer des secousses sismiques pouvant pulvériser n'importe quel type de sol !

_Comme si j'avais peur de toi ! Rugit Giry, en gonflant ses muscles ! Mon corps est le plus résistant de tous ! Jamais tu ne … !

Soudain l'embout de la fausse jambe de Bulat le toucha en plein thorax. Giry eut beau avoir les muscles les plus résistants du monde, il n'en resta pas moins que les secousses sismiques secouèrent entièrement son corps, tel un électrochoc. L'impact fut tellement puissant qu'il en détruit tout son squelette.

Aussitôt, le corps du meurtrier fut éjecter vers la porte principale de l'arène, grande ouverte et son corps vola à travers la ville avant de s'écraser contre un clocher, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

_Et de un ! Annonça Bulat.

_Trop … Trop fort ! Assura Leone, tandis qu'elle contrait les attaques de Suzuka.

_Tsss ! pesta Dorothea, en voyant le principal cobaye de ses expériences se faire battre ainsi.

Sautant soudain en arrière, elle évita une nuée de plumes balancé par Run.

_Grrr ! Fichu Jaegers !

_C'est vous qui avait cherché la guerre, donc Ne vous en plaignez pas !

Cependant, il vola plus haut pour éviter une sphère de feu qui le frôla. Aussitôt, il lança un regard noir à Champ, tandis que ce dernier s'amusa à le viser.

_J'ai un compte à régler avec toi ! annonça-t-il, en préparant de nouvelles sphères.

Les lançant sur Run, il se mit à ricaner en le voyant voler tous les sens afin de les éviter.

_Ha ha ! Tu auras beau fuir, je finirais par t'avoir ! Tu devrais même te laisser faire ! Plus vite je te toucherais et plus vite tu pourras joindre tes très chers élèves au paradis !

_Tu peux toujours rêver ! Rugit Run, en évitant une nouvelle sphère.

_Grrr ! Vous les Jaegers, vous avez le don de m'énerver !

Regardant Bols, il affirma :

_Surtout que la fille de celui-ci m'a échappé ! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! Il faut donc que je vous tue ! Une fois cela fait, je pourrais traquer sa fille sans que personne ne puise m'en empêcher !

_Jamais de la vie ! rugit une voix.

Soudain, avant de pouvoir la distinguer, Wendy se retrouva devant l'énorme ventre de Champ et frappa ce dernier de toutes ses forces.

_SKY DRAGON'S FIST !

Faisant quasiment sortir ses yeux de ses orbites, le clown finit par pousser un étrange bruit tandis qu'il plaqua ses mains sur son ventre, avant de tomber à genoux.

_Ce coup, c'était pour Logue ! lui affirma Wendy, avec un ton haineux ! Jamais je ne te laisserais la traquer de nouveau !

_Sale petite garce ! rugit Champ, en créant une sphère dans sa main ! Crèves !

Trop proche pour contre-attaquer, Wendy tenta de reculer. Peine perdue, la rattrapant en moins de deux, la sphère libéra soudain un étrange gaz, en trouvant sa cible.

Pourtant, Champ parut surprit en apercevant Wendy s'en sortir indemne. À la place, ayant joué le rôle de bouclier, Run s'était fait touché au bras par la sphère et grimaça de douleur tandis que ce dernier était en train de pourrir, tel un fruit trop mûr.

_Que … ?

_Hahaha ! Pauvre imbécile ! Tu as voulu joué au héros et voici les conséquences ! Ceci était ma sphère de pourriture ! Ton bras est désormais perdu pour toujours !

Puis créant d'autres sphères, il les lança vers le duo.

_Crevez !

Pourtant, il finit par écarquiller les yeux, en apercevant une intense lumière lui foncer dessus. La remarquant elle aussi, Run agrippa Wendy avec son bras valide et s'en vola dans le ciel, à l'instant où un rayon énergétique traversa l'ensemble du stade. Criant de peur, en voyant l'attaque lui foncer dessus, Champ finit par être touché et se retrouva désintégré.

_Que … ? s'étonna Izou, en apercevant son deuxième camarade disparaître en quelques minutes.

_Il avait trop baissé sa garde ! remarqua Mine, avec son arme fumante.

_Tsss, quelle équipe de bras cassés ! affirma Esdeath, en les voyant combattre.

Soudain, elle utilisa de nouveau son épée pour bloquer une attaque de Gajeel.

_Tu es encore là, toi ?

_Comme si j'allais passé une pareille occasion ! Maintenant que cet imbécile de Natsu n'est pas ici, j'ai tout le loisir de te battre sans être dérangé ! IRON DRAGON'S ROAR !

_ICE WALL !

Bloquant l'attaque du mage, Esdeath remarqua :

_Tes attaques sont très similaires à celles de Natsu et Wendy ! Je peux donc les prévoir assez facilement !

_IRON DRAGON'S SWORD !

Sautant par dessus le mur, Gajeel se retrouva derrière Esdeath et lui fonça dessus. Utilisant sa propre épée, Esdeath échangea plusieurs coups avec lui. Puis, elle remarqua quelque chose dans son regard. Comparé à celui de Natsu, il avait un véritable regard d'assassin. Gajeel n'hésiterait pas à la tuer.

_Ah, en voilà un qui va peut-être jusqu'au bout de son but !

_IRON DRAGON'S CLUB !

Voyant le poing de Gajeel s'allonger , Esdeath l'esquiva à temps, en courant sur le côté. Mais aussitôt, elle fut suivit par Gajeel, qui tenta de l'abattre avec son sabre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on rigole ! affirma Esdeath ! Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi fort que Natsu, mais au moins tu me divertis beaucoup !

Obscurant son regard, en entendant la pire insulte possible, Gajeel finit par s'immobiliser avant d'affirmer :

_C'est à ton tour ! Attaques-moi !

_Hein ?

_Attaques moi si tu l'oses ! Vas-y, ramènes toi avec toute ta puissance ! N'hésites surtout pas à vouloir me tuer ! Mais malgré tout, je te parie ce que tu veux que tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre en un coup !

_Quoi ? s'étonna Esdeath, avec un froncement de sourcils.

_Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Une femme aussi faible que toi ne pourra jamais me faire la moindre égratignure !

L'écoutant la traiter de '' faible '', Esdeath finit par courir vers lui, sabre en avant :

_Très bien ! Mais ne penses pas un seul instant que je vais te tuer !

En effet, voulant retirer le sourire du visage du mage, Esdeath regarda son abdomen et s'imagina déjà tracer un trait précis afin de faire souffrir Gajeel sans le tuer.

Mais, pour cela, elle ne voulait absolument pas que Gajeel bouge. Non, elle n'allait pas bâcler le travail sur quelqu'un qui venait de la traiter de faible.

_MAHAPADMA !

Figeant l'air, la jeune femme continua de courir et finit par trancher Gajeel au niveau de son abdomen. Précis, puissant et rapide. Le coup avait calculé au millimètre près afin d'éviter ses points vitaux. À l'instant même où MAHAPADMA allait cesser, Gajeel allait tomber au sol, en hurlant de douleur

Aussitôt, elle se réjouit d'avance de voir son visage. Pourtant, de l'étonnement apparut sur le sien, quand elle vit son épée se briser en morceaux.

_Que … ?

Finissant par se stopper, Mahapadma ne maintient plus Gajeel immobile. Se retournant alors comme s 'il s'attendait à retrouver Esdeath derrière lui, il finit par lui présenter son corps. À la grande surprise d'Esdeath, il était recouvert d'une couche d'écailles métalliques. L'homme était parvenu à la créer avant qu'Esdetah n'arrête le temps. Et frapper cette solide peau était la cause de la détérioration de son arme.

_Je t'avais prévenu ! assura Gajeel ! Tu ne m'as pas eu du premier coup ! Et le plus amusant est que ta carte maîtresse ne pourra plus être utilisé !

Le fixant avec plus de sérieux, Esdeath finit par se retourner quelque peu en apercevant Akame et Lily commencer à l'entourer.

_Esdeath ! Cette fois-ci, la victoire sera nôtre !


	61. Natsu vs Budo : le dernier combat !

Chapitre 60

Hors de l'arène, tout était tranquille en ville. Profitant de l'absence de Wild Hunt, la population était en train de monopoliser les marchés, ayant pour but de faire leurs courses, avant la fin de l'événement.

Pourtant, alors que la détente était au rendez-vous, une explosion se fit entendre. Dirigeant leurs regards vers un seul lieu, tout le monde put voir une zone du palais exploser, avant que deux silhouettes n'en sorte pour voler haut dans le ciel.

_Sale morveux ! rugit Budo, en lançant plusieurs sphères de foudre sur Natsu.

Les apercevant, Happy se mit à effectuer une multitude de loopings pour les éviter, avant de s'immobiliser pour que Natsu se retrouve en face de Budo.

_FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR !

_THUNDER TRIDENT'S ZEUS !

Se frappant ainsi les deux attaques créèrent une explosion qui repoussèrent quelque peu les deux adversaires. Pourtant, alors qu'ils semblaient de force égal, Natsu se fatiguait beaucoup plus rapidement que Budo, tandis qu'il souffrait au niveau de sa poitrine.

_Abandonnes ! lui ordonna Budo ! Tu vois bien que tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi !

_Pourquoi ? lui demanda Natsu ! Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? T'es pas un mauvais gars ! Alors pourquoi fermes-tu les yeux sur les actions du premier ministre !

_Tsss ! Un sale gosse comme toi ne peut pas comprendre mes raisons ! Ma famille a protégé l'empire depuis plusieurs générations ! C'est mon devoir de protéger sa majesté et l'empire ! Ma priorité actuelle est d'éradiquer la révolution qui menace l'empire ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dès que j'en aurais fini avec vous, je m'occuperais du cas d'Honest !

_En effet, je ne te comprends pas ! cracha Natsu ! Tu sais ce qu'il fait et tu ne fais rien pour l'arrêter !

_Tu oses dire que nous sommes le mal ? demanda Happy ! Eh bien, si le premier Ministre n'avait pas fait toutes ces mauvaises actions, Night Raid n'aurait jamais vu le jour !

_Quelle importance ? l'interrogea Budo.

_Je m'en contrefiche de prendre le pouvoir ! l'informa soudain Natsu ! Je m'en fiche de l'histoire de ce royaume ! Je me fiche de savoir si l'empereur de ton royaume n'est qu'un gamin ! Moi, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'une chose … !

Fixant Budo, il affirma :

_Si quelqu'un comme toi s'était occupé d'Honest, dès le début, des milliers de personnes seraient toujours en vie !

Cette fois-ci, Budo demeura silencieux. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas quoi dire face aux paroles de Natsu qui étaient à la fois vrai, mais aussi déconcertantes. Il ne s'attentait pas à cela de la bouche d'un rebelle.

_Gamin … ! dit-il, en se laissant tomber jusqu'au sol ! Je reconnais être en faute dans cette affaire ! Même s'il est protégé par Esdeath, j'ai eu des centaines d'occasions de tuer cet homme ! Mais pourtant, je n'ai rien fait ! Quand je voyais à quel point il comptait dans la vie de l'empereur, je me suis toujours retenu de le tuer !

_Tsss, tu parles d'une excuse ! rétorqua Happy ! Tu l'as juste laissé le manipuler d'avantage !

_Tu as dit que tu voulais protéger l'empereur et l'empire ? l'interrogea Natsu ! Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais à part Honest, tu n'as protégé personne !

Cette fois-ci, Budo leur adressa un froncement des sourcils, tandis que Natsu posa à son tour un pied au sol.

_Tu n'as aucun idéaliste ni même les connaissances nécessaires pour décréter ton opinion ! affirma le mage ! En tant que guerrier, tu ne vaux rien !

À peine eut-il le temps de prononcer cette phrase qu'il se fit frapper au niveau du ventre. Crachant alors un filet de salive, il finit par être expédié contre un mur, qu'il traversa.

_Tu dis qu'en tant que guerrier je ne vaux rien ? s'étonna Budo ! Dans ce cas, dis-moi d'où provient toute cette puissance que j'ai acquise ? Avec elle, n'ai-je pas ce qu'il faut pour être qualifié de guerrier ?

_Si tu penses que la force à elle seule te suffit pour être un homme respectable, t'es encore plus aveugle que je ne le pensais !

Sortant du trou dans le mur, Natsu se remit à marcher vers Budo malgré ses blessures au front.

_As-tu dit que j'étais aveugle ? s'étonna Budo.

_Ouais, ou tout simplement stupide ! rugit Natsu ! Tu ne comprends même pas qui est ton ennemi ! Pourtant, Akame, elle, l'a comprit ! Bulat l'a comprit ! Wave l'a comprit ! Et même Seryu a finit par le comprendre ! Donc, pourquoi toi tu n'y arrives pas ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de ne pas être en face du grand général dont Night Raid a si peur ? Pourquoi suis-je devant une coquille vide ?

Le fixant, Budo finit étrangement par sourire :

_Tu as un sacré toupet ! À vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment te considérer ! D'un côté, j'ai envie de faire de toi l'un de mes hommes, tout en étant certain que rien ne pourrait te dévier du droit chemin ! Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai autant envie de vous écraser, Fairy Tail et toi ! Et de piétiner ton insupportable fierté !

_Oh, plus de fierté ? s'étonna Natsu, en osant lui sourire ! Comme pour toi alors ?

Serrant les dents, Budo finit par former des revolvers avec ses doigts, avant de tirer des décharges électriques.

_Fini de rire ! THUNDER GUN !

Voyant une véritable volée de projectiles fuser vers lui, Natsu embrasa ses poings, avant de tourner sur lui-même :

_FIRE DRAGON'S WING !

Frappant ainsi les projectiles, il désintégra ces derniers, avant de courir vers Budo. Ce dernier en fit de même, tandis que ses poings se recouvrirent d'électricité.

_AHHHH ! crièrent les deux hommes, avant de se frapper avec des dizaines de coups de poings.

Reculant quant à lui, Happy put les voir frapper bloquer des coups esquiver contre-attaquer … les deux hommes enchaînaient les actions afin de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Finalement, Natsu finit par faire un salto arrière pour reculer, très vite suivit par Budo.

_Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! affirma-t-il, en lui lançant plusieurs sphères électriques.

Les apercevant, Natsu multiplia les caprioles pour les éviter une à une.

_Ce n'est pas en fuyant que tu parviendras à me vaincre ! rétorqua Budo, en se retrouvant dans son dos.

N'ayant même pas le temps de se retourner, Natsu se fit frapper à l'arrière du crâne et la force de Budo l'obligea à tomber vers le sol. Pourtant, parvenant à rester accroupit en utilisant la force de ses jambes, Natsu parvint à effectuer une splendide rotation avant de diriger son pied vers le visage de Budo.

_FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW !

Frappé ainsi, Budo fut obligé de reculer, tandis que Natsu répliqua :

_Ne me fais pas rire, tes coups de poings ne sont rien comparés à ceux de Laxus ! Ne t'imagines pas ainsi gagner contre moi !

Puis, enflammant son poing, il fusa droit vers Budo avant de le frapper au visage.

_Je vais te montrer la puissance d'un dragon ! FIRE DRAGON'S FIST !

Arrivant à cet instant, de nombreux soldats purent apercevoir Natsu frapper Budo en plein visage, avant de l'envoyer valdinguer plusieurs mètres plus loin.

_Que … ? Général Budo ?

_Ce type vient de le vaincre ?

Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il soit allongé au sol, tous purent l'entendre dire :

_Je dois avouer que tu n'es pas mauvais !

_Pourtant, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu es le soldat le plus puissant de ce pays, juste après Esdeath ! remarqua Natsu ! Je doute que ce coup de poing t'empêche de te remettre debout !

_Oh, je vois que tu t'es renseigné ! remarqua Budo, en osant sourire.

Finissant par se redresser, il se remit sur ses pieds, tout en affirmant :

_Ce combat est loin d'être fini ! Fais moi confiance !

_Finalement, il se pourrait que je me batte contre un vrai guerrier ! remarqua Natsu, en lui rendant son sourire.

Puis, recommençant leur combat, ils laissèrent Happy et les soldats les observer tandis qu'ils se donnèrent à nouveau des coups de poings et des coups de pieds.

_Ce type … il a le même niveau d'attaque que le général Budo !

_Cela fait beaucoup de puissance !

Mais ce que personne ne vit fut trois silhouettes, dissimulé derrière un mur, en train d'observer aussi, le combat.

_Natsu-sama ? s'étonna l'une d'entre elle, en reconnaissant le mage en train de se battre.

_AHHHH ! cria Natsu, avant de parvenir à frapper Budo au niveau du ventre.

Serrant les dents, ce dernier pointa ses pieds dans le sol pour stopper son envol vers l'arrière. Une fois fait, il passa sa main sur son menton pour sentir un filet de sang en couler.

_Tu commences légèrement à m'énerver, gamin !

_Toi, par contre, j'ai l'impression que tu ne te comportes pas comme l'adversaire que je souhaiterait affronter ! remarqua Natsu ! Si ce que tu m'as montré est ton véritable pouvoir, alors Laxus est dix fois plus puissant que toi !

_Grrr, encore ce maudit Laxus ! grogna Budo.

Soudain, un nuage de foudre se chargea au-dessus de sa tête, tandis que l'électricité statique prit place autour de lui.

_Tu veux voir de la puissance ? Aucun problème ! LIGHTNING CRUSH !

Des dizaines d'éclairs tombèrent encore vers le sol, avant de se rapprocher de Natsu.

_Fais toi foudroyer et tombe pour de bon !

Cependant, il fut surpris en voyant Natsu garder son calme. Regardant chacun des éclairs tomber devant lui, tout en se rapprochant, Natsu semblait analyser l'attaque en détail, et même à déceler une brèche où se faufiler.

_Trouvé ! affirma-t-il.

_Quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Budo vit Natsu courir vers son attaque, avant de slalomer à toute allure. Pénétrant sous la pluie d'éclairs, il esquiva chacun d'entre eux, tout en suivant un parcours lui permettant d'avancer droit vers Budo.

_Mais comment ?

_Il est en train de surmonté le pouvoir du général ! s'apeura un garde.

_Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

_Peu importe le pouvoir qu'on a en face de ça , si on peut visualiser la circulation de son énergie, il n'y a rien à craindre ! affirma Natsu, en se retrouvant devant Budo.

Et avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir, Natsu enflamma ses poings avant de le frapper.

_FIRE DRAGON'S WING !

Sentant un torrents de flammes toucher son torse, Budo ne put s'empêcher de crier de douleur.

_FIRE DRAGON HORN !

_FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD !

_FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW !

Enchaînant coup sur coup, Natsu frappa Budo sans retenu, tandis que ce dernier ne put qu'encaisser. Finalement, se faisant de nouveau éjecter en arrière, Budo se releva en rage, tandis qu'il demanda :

_Qu'est-il en train de se passer ? Normalement, je suis plus fort que ce type !

Croisant le regard de Natsu, il ne put s'empêcher d'être figé un bref instant. Il ne voyait, dans son regard, qu'une volonté et une détermination d'acier. Quoi qu'il arrive, Natsu donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour gagner ce combat, quitte à y laisser la vie.

« Bordel mais d'où sort ce gamin ? »

_Grrr, ça ne peut pas continuer ! affirma-t-il, en se remettant debout ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'être humilié ainsi ! LIGHTNING CRUSH !

Recréant un nuage de foudre, il le plaça au-dessus de Natsu et la foudre lui tomba aussitôt dessus. Restant immobile, Natsu se fit frapper plusieurs fois, tandis que les chocs électriques parvinrent à détruire le sol à ses pieds.

Le voyant disparaître sous les assauts de l'attaque, plusieurs gardes se mirent à s'exclamer :

_Ouais, le général est parvenu à vaincre ce minable !

Pourtant, alors qu'il était sur le point de se réjouir, Budo écarquilla ses yeux, en apercevant la silhouette de Natsu, toujours debout devant lui. Ayant fait augmenter la température de son corps au maximum, Natsu avait créé un véritable mur de flammes autour de lui qui l'avait protégé de l'attaque.

_Quoi encore ? Comment as-tu survécu à cela ?

_Hé, hé ! ricana Natsu ! Quand une chaleur est trop élevée, elle est capable de faire disparaître l'électricité ! Ignorais-tu ceci ?

Cette fois-ci, perdant complètement son sang-froid, Budo rugit :

_Tu te crois invincible, hein ? Tu sais quoi ? Finalement on se ressemble, tu sais !

_Nous nous ressemblons ? répéta Natsu, avec un ton montrant qu'il se sentait insulté ! Ne me fais pas rire ! Comparé à toi, je ne me rangerais jamais du côté d'une pourriture qui est responsable de la mort de milliers de personnes !

_Là fermes ! Je t'interdis de me critiquer ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Rien du tout ! Tu me mets en rage rien qu'à parler ! Avant, ma famille était connu pour être les gardes du corps les plus compétents jamais trouvés ! Nous nous sommes donnés pour mission de protéger la famille royale, jour et nuit, peu importe la situation ! Et il a fallut que tu arrives de je ne sais où et que tu attaques soudain le palais ! Tu oses dire qu'Honest est un meurtrier ? Sur ce point, je suis d'accord ! Néanmoins, si l'empire est dans cet état c'est aussi à cause de Night Raid !

_Tu dis que c'est à cause de Night Raid ? s'étonna Natsu, en contrôlant mal sa colère.

_Vous avez engendré la panique à cause de vos crimes ainsi qu'un uombre incalculable de rébellions et de révoltes ! Tout ceci n'a formé que le chaos au sein de ce pays ! Dans cette histoire, vous êtes aussi en tort qu'Honest ! Mais ça, je parie que tu ne peux pas le comprendre !

_Non, en effet ! affirma Natsu, le regard baissé ! Et je ne vais même pas essayé de comprendre une personne aussi lâche et stupide que toi ! Tu oses dire que nous nous ressemblons ?

Soudain, levant son regard pour montrer sa colère, Natsu s'écria :

_C'est une insulte !

Puis disparaissant soudain, il finit par se retrouver devant Budo, et le frappa de nouveau.

_ARRGH !

_Tu as tort ! rugit Natsu ! Nous avons mis toutes nos forces dans la bataille pour combattre nos ennemis ! Nous nous sommes entraînés nuit et jour afin de pouvoir vaincre des adversaires comme toi ou Esdeath et renverser le gouvernement ! Et pour réaliser nos idéaux, nous ne reculerons pas, sous aucun prétexte !

Frappant encore Budo, il continua :

_Toi, au contraire, tu n'as rien fait pour défendre ton peuple et tu l'as laissé sombrer dans les ténèbres sans lever le petit doigt ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec un type dans ton genre !

Se sentant reculer, Budo s'écria :

_Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? Si j'ai bien comprit, tu n'es pas originaire de cet empire ! Alors pourquoi aidé Night Raid ?

_Budo ! Quand tu étais aux côtés de l'empereur, durant toutes ces années, avais-tu vraiment l'impression de remplir ton rôle ?

_Oui, en effet !

_C'est impossible de pouvoir suivre ses idéaux, tout en permettant à ton ennemi de réaliser les siens! rétorqua Natsu ! La véritable force d'un guerrier est de toujours faire face à ses responsabilités et se battre avec honneur !

_Quoi ?

_C'est grâce à Fairy Tail et à Night Raid que je peux l'affirmer ! Même quand un ennemi se dresse face à ses idéaux, il ne faut pas s'arrêter mais au contraire foncer pour réaliser ses rêves ! C'est ça l'esprit d'un vrai guerrier ! Mes amis m'ont apprit qu'un esprit fort est ce qui permet de toujours faire face à tout et n'importe quoi !

_Grrr ! Mais vas-tu la fermer ? rugit Budo, en tentant de le frapper.

Esquivant sa charge, Natsu contre-attaqua ensuite avec un coup de talon en plein visage, qui brisa le nez du général.

_Tant que j'aurais des amis qui croiront en moi et qui seront toujours là pour m'épauler, je ne perdrais jamais espoir ! Même si je tombe, je pourrais toujours compter sur eux pour me relever ! C'est ça la grande différence entre toi et moi, Budo ! À force de trahir les espoirs de ton peuple, tu t'es retrouvé avec personne d'autre que toi-même pour te soutenir ! Et à cause de cela, tu ne pourras jamais gagner contre moi !

Le voyant le charger de nouveau, Budo tenta de l'attaquer avec une pluie de coups de poings. Pourtant, comparé au début du combat, Natsu put facilement prendre l'avantage et frappa le corps du général en continu, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à la renverse.

S'écrasant ainsi par terre, il se mit à respirer avec difficulté, tandis qu'il avait mal partout.

_Bon sang, je suis faible ! Je suis faible !

Regardant alors le ciel au-dessus de sa tête, il ne put s'empêcher de marmonner :

_Ma détermination ne vaut-elle que ça ? Suis-je un guerrier aussi pitoyable ? Suis-je un vrai loser ?

_Général ! Relevez-vous !

Écarquillant soudain ses yeux, Budo vit l'un des gardes ayant assisté au combat s'avancer d'un pas vers eux.

_Relevez-vous ! Je sais que vous pouvez le faire !

_Oui, général ! Vous êtes l'homme le plus puissant de l'empire !

_N'écoutez pas ce gringalet ! Vous n'êtes pas seul ! Vous avez notre soutien !

_Nous sommes avec vous, général !

_Général ! Général ! Général !

_Les … Les gars ? s'étonna Budo.

_On s'en fout que vous ayez travaillé sous les ordres d'Honest ! Nous, nous savons quel incroyable homme vous êtes !

_Oui, si nous sommes restés sous vos ordres, c'est parce que vous êtes un modèle pour nous tous !

_Oui, vous êtes le grand et invincible général Budo !

Les écoutant, Budo ne sut quoi dire.

_Comparé à toi, eux continu de croire en la personne que tu es ! remarqua Natsu, en le fixant ! Combien de temps est-ce que tu comptes encore trahir leur confiance ?

« Il me reste encore quelque chose ? s'étonna Budo ! Des gens croient encore en moi, même après tout ça ? »

Pensant soudain à Makoto, ainsi qu'à la présence d'Honest qui était constamment aux côtés de l'empereur afin de le manipuler, Budo finit par fermer son poing, tout en rugissant :

_Je dois faire cesser tout ça ! Même si cela ne représente plus rien, je dois défendre le peu qu'il me reste encore !

Se redressant alors en grimaçant, il combattit le douleur, tandis qu'il affirma :

_Je n'ai aucunement besoin de ce stupide titre de général ni d'une armée pour me défendre ! Au diable ma famille et son histoire, je peux clairement choisir moi-même mon propre chemin ! Moi, Budo, je me suis donné qu'un seul but dans la vie !

Se remettant alors debout, il rugit :

_Je vais restaurer la paix dans l'empire ! Dorénavant, je protégerais l'empereur d'Honest et je le détruirais, lui et Wild Hunt !

_Ouais, général !

_Mais avant ça … ! commença Budo, en fixant Natsu ! Je vais terminer ce combat !

_Comptes-tu toujours te battre ? s'étonna Natsu.

_Bien entendu ! Cependant, cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas te combattre en te considérant comme l'ennemi du peuple ! Non, si je me bats, cette fois-ci contre toi, c'est pour mes propres raisons ! Tu es mon adversaire et je refuse de perdre face à toi ! Plus question de faire disparaître le peu de fierté qu'il me reste ! Dorénavant, je vais tout reprendre à zéro, et te vaincre sera la première étape pour me permettre de redevenir un vrai homme respectueux !

L'écoutant, Natsu finit par sourire, tout en se mettant en garde :

_Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai enfin l'homme que je voulais affronter en face de moi ! En piste ! FIRE DRAGON'S FIRE !

_LIGHTNIGH PUNCH !

Un bruit de collision se fit alors entendre tandis que chacun d'eux frappa l'autre en plein visage, avec toutes leur puissance. Pourtant, poussant de vrais cri de guerre, aucun d'eux ne voulut reculer, préférant repousser davantage le visage de l'autre vers l'arrière.

Finalement, levant l'une de ses jambes, Natsu parvint à frapper Budo, en menton. Se sentant faire un pas en arrière, Budo rétablit à temps son équilibre, avant de viser Natsu.

_LIGHTNING TRIDENT'S ZEUS !

Créant un puissant trident de foudre, Budo le lança avant de le faire exploser quant il percuta Natsu. Reculant à son tour, Natsu dût mettre tout son poids sur ses jambes pour se stopper, tout en souriant :

_Ouais, ça c'est un vrai combat !

_Je vais en finir avec toi ici et maintenant ! lui assura Budo, en concentrant toute sa foudre autour de lui.

Voyant cela, Natsu courut vers l'arrière tout en s'écriant :

_Happy !

_Aye sir ! affirma le chat bleu, en agrippant ses vêtements avant de le faire voler.

_Peu importe ce que vous faites, vous ne pourrez pas échapper à cette attaque ! rétorqua Budo, tandis qu'une sphère électrique se matérialisa dans ses mains.

Pour sa part, se recouvrant à la fois de flammes et de foudre, Natsu avala ces dernières, tout en préparant un puissant rugissement.

_LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON'S …

_ADVENT OF THUNDER … !

_ … ROAR ! rugit Natsu, en lançant une gigantesque colonne de feu.

_... EMPEROR ! l'imita Budo, en propulsant une immense sphère de foudre.

Ainsi, les deux hommes eurent l'impression de revivre la fin de leur dernier combat. S'écrasant l'une contre l'autre, les deux attaques effectuèrent une parfaite égalité, tandis que chacune tenta de repousser l'autre. L'autre de choc produit fit reculer la plupart des soldats, tandis que les autres se retrouvèrent à regarder le duel, en restant éberlué.

_In … Incroyable !

_AHHHHH ! crièrent Natsu et Budo, tandis qu'ils utilisèrent toutes leur puissance pour vaincre l'autre.

Pourtant, un morceau d'éclat finit par bouger. Grimaçant de douleur, Natsu baissa l'intensité de son attaque, tout en portant la main sur son cœur.

_Natsu !

Voyant cela, Budo attaqua avec plus de rage, ce qui permit à sa sphère de prendre l'avantage sur l'attaque de Natsu.

_Abandonnes, Natsu Dragnir ! C'est fois, c'est moi qui vais gagner !

Sentant la douleur s'amplifier, Natsu ne pouvait se concentrer sur son combat, tandis qu'il avait l'impression que chaque battement de son cœur ressemblait à des couteaux qu'on lui plantait dans le corps.

« ça fait mal ! »

Voyant l'attaque de Budo foncer sr lui, il se demanda :

« Je vais perdre ? »

'' Natsu, nous avons besoin de toi ! réagit soudain la voix de Tatsumi dans sa tête ! Tu es la seule raison pour laquelle nous gardons encore espoir ! ''

'' Je refuse de continuer à servir pour l'empire ! avait crier Wave ! Dorénavant, je quitte l'équipe des Jaegers ! ''

'' Natsu, je compte sur toi pour prendre le relais et protéger Night Raid ! lui avait annoncé Lubbock, avant de mourir. ''

'' Natsu, à dans deux jours ! l'avait salué Wendy, en tentant de cacher sa tristesse et sa peur, derrièr eun sourire.''

Pensant ainsi à chacun de ses amis, Natsu releva la tête pour faire face à l'attaque de Budo. Puis, soudain sa propre attaque regagna du volume. Ceci augmentant sa douleur au niveau du cœur, mais il s'en fichait. Il devait gagner … pour ses amis. Il n'avait pas le droit de perdre. Pas maintenant. Il devait repousser ses limites, encore une fois … et survivre. Après Budo, il devait encore vaincre Esdeath.

_AHHHHHHH !

Finalement, son rugissement balaya la sphère électrique et la désintégra. Puis, profitant que la voie soit libre, Natsu se recouvrit de flammes avant de se laisser tomber vers Budo.

_Mais comment ?

_Je suis le fier fils d'Ignir ! rugit Natsu ! Ce n'est pas un bout d'éclat qui pourra m'arrêter ! FIRE DRAGON'S HORN !

_THUNDER GUN ! cria Budo, en balançant plusieurs projectiles de foudre.

Les écartant d'un simple mouvement de bras, Natsu parvint à les faire disparaître, avant de percuter Budo de plein fouet, avec le sommet de son crâne. Vomissant aussitôt du sang, Budo sentit son diaphragme et autre se faire détruire. Puis, dérapant sur le sol, ses pieds quittèrent ce dernier avant que son corps ne tombe vers l'arrière, au grand horreur de ses hommes.

Finalement son dos s'écrasa à terre, tandis que ses pupilles avait disparut. L'homme venait de perdre face à Natsu.

_Gé … Général ?

_Je le crois pas ! Le général a … perdu ?

Se relevant quant à lui, Natsu avait du mal a regagner son souffle. Nulle doute que ce nouveau combat avait dégradé davantage son corps. Et alors que le soleil se couchait au loin, Natsu savait que son cœur ne pourrait jamais survivre jusqu'à demain.

_Je dois rentrer ! remarqua-t-il, en faisant des pas désorganisés ! À la base !

_Gamin ! l'appela soudain une voix.

Baissant son regard, Natsu eut la surprise de voir Budo ayant repris connaissance. Néanmoins, il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire. Conscient ou non, Budo ne pouvait plus sentir la moindre parcelle de son corps et était incapable de te relever.

_En fin de compte, t'es vraiment balèze comme gars ! remarqua Natsu ! T'es vraiment un vrai guerrier, quand tu veux !

Lui rendant son sourire, Budo voulut savoir :

_Dis moi juste … ce Laxus dont tu m'as souvent comparé … est-ce qu'il est si fort que ça ?

Souriant face à sa question, Natsu affirma :

_Tu n'as pas idée !

Puis, il partit en courant. Pourtant, s'arrêtant en cours de chemin, il cria :

_Je compte sur toi !

_Hein ?

_Tu as bien dit que tu allais faire revenir la paix dans ce royaume, non ? J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Bonne chance !

Éberlué, Budo le vit partir, sans rien dire. Serrant les dents, il ne pouvait qu'être en colère. Natsu était un homme inconscient stupide bagarreur fonçait tête la première dans n'importe quelle situation était têtu … bref. Il avait beaucoup de défauts. Pourtant, tout en le voyant partir, Budo ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

_Pourquoi ? se demanda-t-il ! Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure … tout en me demandant pourquoi ce garçon n'est-il pas devenu le premier ministre de cet empire ?

_Hé, connard ! Restes ici ! ordonna un soldat, en voyant Natsu fuir.

_On va te faire payer ce que tu as fait au général !

_Reviens là si t'es un homme !

_STOP ! ordonna aussitôt une voix.

Se stoppant alors, l'ensemble des hommes se tournèrent vers Budo. Les observant ce dernier finit par affirmer :

_Je suis désolé !

_Hein ?

_Vous êtes mes hommes et pourtant, je n'ai rien fait pour vous aider ! Je n'ai rien fait pour vous à part vous donner des ordres ! Pourtant, je n'ai rien d'incroyable ! Regardez moi par vous-même ! Je ne suis pas un général ! Juste un raté qui n'est en rien invincible !

_Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, général !

_Vous un raté ? Si c'est la vérité, qu'est-ce que nous sommes censés être, nous ?

_Vous avez été impressionnant !

_Même si vous avez perdu, je n'ai jamais vu un combat aussi incroyable !

_Général Budo, je vous en supplie ! Entraînez-moi encore et encore ! Moi aussi je veux pouvoir vous ressembler !

_Moi aussi, général !

_Moi aussi !

_Moi aussi !

Souriant alors, Budo pesta :

_Bande d'abrutis ! Ne croyez pas en une utopie ! Aidez-moi plutôt à me ramener au palais !

_Oui, général !


	62. L'armée de Fairy Tail

Chapitre 61

Ouvrant la dernière cellule, Seryu libéra un nouveau groupe de prisonniers, qui ne se firent pas prier pour sortir.

_Nous sommes libres, enfin !

_Nous allons pouvoir quitter cet enfer !

Néanmoins, voyant plusieurs personnes faire mine de courir vers la sortie, Seryu les arrêta :

_Attendez ! Puisque Natsu est déjà parti, l'alerte a dû être sonné ! Du coup, des gardes devraient déjà s'être groupés autour du palais ! Nous devons nous enfuir par un autre endroit ! Suivez-moi, je connais un passage !

S'apprêtant à courir, Seryu finit cependant par se stopper, en voyant que personne ne l'a suivait.

_Hé, que faites-vous ?

_Pour … Pourquoi devrions-nous te faire confiance ? voulut savoir quelqu'un.

_Hein ?

_Même si tu viens de nous libérer, rien ne nous dit que tu comptes nous aider ! Si ça se trouve, tu veux juste nous emmener quelque part, pour nous tuer et nous donner à manger à ton chien !

_Quoi ? s'étonna Seryu ! Vous pensez vraiment que Natsu et moi nous nous sommes battus et nous nous sommes infiltrés ici pour vous tuer ?

_Tu es connu pour cela ! rétorqua un homme ! Tu veux la mort de tous les prisonniers de cet empire ! Tu tues n'importe qui que tu croises !

_C'est vrai ! On ne peut pas te faire confiance !

Les écoutant, Seryu finit alors par hausser ses épaules, avant de s'en aller avec Koro.

_Très bien ! Débrouillez-vous dans ce cas ! Mais ne venez pas pleurer si vous vous faites rattraper !

La voyant partir, plusieurs personnes semblèrent indécise. D'accord, ils savaient que Seryu avait raison concernant le fait qu'ils soient accueillit par des gardes, une fois en dehors du palais. Cependant, il ne voulait pas lui faire confiance, tandis qu'ils connaissaient son passé.

_Que fait-on ?

_Euh … Eh bien … !

_Vite ! cria soudain une voix provenant de l'escalier permettant de descendre jusqu'à la salle des tortures ! Tout le monde descend ! Il faut arrêter cette émeute !

Entendant ainsi des gardes se précipitèrent pour les capturer, les prisonniers se mirent aussitôt à courir pour rejoindre Seryu.

Cette dernière, courant jusqu'au fond de la salle finit par se trouver devant une énorme porte en métal. Esdeath lui avait déjà parlé de cette porte. C'était une porte censé permettre une fuite si jamais le palais se faisait assiégé. Cependant, Seryu n'avait aucune idée de où cela allait la mener.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix.

_KORO ! MODE ARM !

Aussitôt, grandissant en taille, son teigu se mit ensuite à allonger ses bras, avant qu'ils ne ressemblent à ceux d'un gorille. Puis, il courut vers l'énorme porte et la frappa. Au bout de quelques coups, il finit par la détruire, permettant à sa maîtresse de pouvoir sortir de la prison.

_Bon, maintenant, j'espère que nous n'allons pas tomber n'importe où !

Néanmoins, entendant des bruits de pas derrière elle, elle finit par voir les prisonniers courir vers elle, tandis qu'ils fuirent les gardes qui pénétrèrent déjà dan sla salle.

Constatant cela, Seryu claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, reprenant sa petite taille, Koro finit par cracher un objet hors de sa bouche : une bombe artisanale. La plaçant non loin de la porte de secours, elle finit par sortir de la salle, suivit par le groupe de prisonniers.

Puis, quand ces derniers partirent, les gardes arrivèrent à leurs tours, armes en mains.

_Halte-là ! Arrêtez-vous, c'est un arme !

Cependant, la bombe explosa à cet instant, les explosant en arrière. Fragilisé, le muR s'effondra aussitôt et le trou dans la porte finit par être ensevelit par des blocs de pierre.

* * *

Continuant à courir, Seryu avait maintenant équipé son équipement agissant comme une lampe-torche. La suivant, le groupe de prisonniers se trouvaient derrière elle, san soser dire un mot. Pour dire la vérité, Seryu en elle-même ne leur faisait pas vraiment peur. Non, ce dont ils avait peur était la petite peluche sur patte qui marchait à ses côtés et qui pouvait se transformer en tout instant en machine à tuer. Pourtant, finalement, une femme voulut savoir :

_Euh, où est-ce que mène ce tunnel ?

_Aucune idée!lui avoua Seryu ! Si je connaissais sa sortie, vous vous imaginez bien que je l'aurais emprunté plutôt que de prendre le risque de faire face à Wild Hunt pour me faire arrêter ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce tunnel est une sortie de secours ! De ce fait, soyez certain qu'il aboutira quelque part !

Cependant, elle finit par se stopper une fois qu'elle se retrouva bloqué par un cul de sac. En effet, alors que la sortie secrète constituait en un énorme couloir, elle finit par aboutir à une énorme dalle.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna une prisonnière, derrière elle.

_Hé, tu nous avais dit que tu nous emmènerais dehors ! s'apeura un homme.

_Koro ! Marmonna simplement Seryu.

S'avançant simplement en avant, son teigu reprit sa forme précédente puis sauta vers la dalle. En une seconde, un coup surpuissant détruit entièrement la dalle, laissant la lumière pénétrer dans le couloir. S'avançant ensuite, prudemment, Seryu fut surprise de se retrouver parmi les restes d'un vieux entrepôt qui avait récemment brûlé.

Pouvant alors voir les alentours, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans un quartier complètement détruit : l'un des quartiers pauvres que Wild Hunt avait attaqué.

_Que s'est-il passé ici ? voulut savoir quelqu'un, en regardant autour de lui ! Avant que je n'atterrisse en prison, ce quartier était toujours debout !

_Oubliez et partez ! Partez avant que des gardes ne viennent ici !

Opinant de la tête, les prisonniers finirent par courir et prirent divers directions tout en s'enfuyant. Les voyant faire, Seryu se contenta de les laisser passer, sans rien dire. Pour elle, la mission que lui a confié Natsu était maintenant fini. De ce fait, elle pouvait désormais rentrer à la base.

_Merci beaucoup !

Surprise, Seryu vit quelque prisonniers se courber devant elle, tout en la remerciant :

_Nous avons vraiment cru que nous allions mourir dans cet enfer ! Merci infiniment de nous avoir sauvé ! Nous n'oublierons jamais votre geste !

Puis, ils s'en allèrent, incitant Seryu à en faire de même.

Pourtant, au lieu de courir, Seryu marcha simplement dans les quartiers détruit de la ville, tout en semblant songeuse. Comme elle l'avait annoncé à Natsu, elle n'avait pas voulut revenir avec lui à la base de Night Raid. Trop de mauvaises choses s'étaient passés au cours de sa vie pour qu'elle puisse reprendre réellement goût à la vie.

Pourtant, étrangement, sauver ce groupe de personnes l'avait rendu heureuse au fond d'elle. Néanmoins, bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas se pardonner le fait de ne pas en avoir fait autant pour sauver Père Moury et Caruma. Pensant à eux, elle finit par serrer son teigu dans ses bras.

_Koro, je t'en supplie ! Ne m'abandonnes jamais !

Ne pouvant pas lui répondre, Koro se laissa simplement câliner. Pourtant, il se mit soudain à grogner, tout en gesticulant ses membres.

_Hein ? s'étonna Seryu.

_Une rebelle est là ! constata une voix.

Se retournant, Seryu fut surprise de voir plusieurs gardes courir dans sa direction.

_C'est Seryu des Jaegers ! Arrêtez-là, coûte que coûte !

Grognant aussitôt, Seryu prit la fuite et commença à se diriger hors de la ville. Une fois dans la forêt, elle pourrait prendre son temps à stopper ses poursuivants. Mais en attendant, elle préférait de loin , de ne pas combattre ici et attirer l'attention d'autres ennemis plus puissants.

Mais alors qu'elle passa près d'un bâtiment, elle eut la surprise de sentir un bras lui agripper la main, avant de la tirer dans une petite ruelle, pour le dissimuler derrière un mur.

_Que … ? ne put que dire Seryu, avant qu'une main ne soit plaquée devant sa bouche.

_Tais-toi ! lui ordonna une voix.

Voulant se débattre, Seryu finit néanmoins par s'immobiliser tandis que les gardes passèrent devant la ruelle.

_Où est-elle passée ?

_Dépêchez-vous de la trouver ! Si on la capture, c'est la promotion assurée !

Ce ne fut qu'une fois les gardes partis que l'inconnu lâcha Seryu.

_Ne refais plus jamais ça ! rugit la jeune fille.

_Sympa, Seryu ! Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir, après tout ce temps !

Se figeant soudain, Seryu se retourna lentement, pour regarder la personne dans son dos. Puis, elle se sentit comme paralysé. Ensuite, ses mains se plaquèrent devant sa bouche, tandis qu'elle sentit ses yeux la , elle ne put que bégayer.

_C'est … C'est … c'est impossible !

_Et pourtant, c'est bien le cas ! lui assura Caruma, tout en affichant un sourire ! C'est bien, moi, Seryu !

En effet, l'amie de Seryu se trouvait bien devant elle. Néanmoins, comparé à la dernière fois où elle avait pu la voir, la jeune femme présentait un bras recouvert de brûlures. De plus, une énorme cicatrice, lui traversait l'ensemble du visage, en passant par son œil gauche, l'obligeant à porter un cache-oeil. Faute d'avoir pu trouver un coiffeur, une partie de sa tête comportait des cheveux coupés à l'arrache, alors qu'ils avaient été brûlés, tandis que certaines parties de ses vêtements avaient été carbonisés ici et là.

_Co … Comment ? Je pensais … Je pensais … que … tu … !

_Que j'étais morte ? Ça a faillit être le cas ! En fait, pour m'en sortir, j'ai dû me faufiler dans un chariot remplit de cadavres et je me suis laissé conduire hors de la ville avant de profiter d'une opportunité pour m'enfuir !

_Que … ? Expliques-moi ce qui s'est passé en détails ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Comment t'es-tu retrouvé avec ces brûlures ? Comment as-tu pu survivre depuis tout ce temps ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu en ville ?

_Nous n'avons pas le temps ! rétorqua Caruma ! Désormais beaucoup de gardes patrouillent dans le coin afin de tuer tous les pauvres qui y ont pu survivre jusqu'à maintenant !

_Mais pourquoi traînes-tu ici, alors ? voulut savoir Seryu.

_Je me rendais quelque part ! lui apprit Caruma ! J'allais assisté à une réunion des membres de l'armée de Fairy Tail !

_Quoi ?

_Allez, il faut partir ! assista Caruma, en faisant mine de s'en aller.

Néanmoins, elle se fit soudain immobiliser. En effet, en un instant, elle se fit coincer dans les bras de Seryu, qui posa sa tête contre son dos.

_Que … ?

_Caruma … Caruma … CARUMA ! Sanglota Seryu.

La serrant contre elle, au point de détruire ses côtés, Seryu refusa de la lâcher. Elle pleurait contre elle, frottant son visage contre son dos. Elle voualit que Caruma reste serré contre elle.

_Se … Seryu … tu me fais mal, là !

_Je l'entends ! Assura Seryu ! J'entends les battements de ton cœur ! Et je sens la chaleur de ton cœur ! Oui, tu es en vie !

_Mais, Seryu … ! Bien sûr que … !

_Ne meurs pas ! cria Seryu ! Ne meurs pas ! Ne me laisses pas toute seule ! Je veux que tu restes avec moi pour toujours !

D'abord étonnée, Caruma finit par afficher un sourire, avant de tenter de poser sa tête sur la sienne.

_Je te le promets, Seryu !

* * *

Courant quant à eux, à travers les quartiers détruit un groupe de prisonniers tentèrent de trouver un moyen de sortir de la ville, puisqu'y rester serait trop suicidaire. Cependant, ils se stoppèrent soudain, tandis qu'un autre groupe de personnes leur fit face.

_Que ? s'étonnèrent-ils en s'arrêtant ! Des soldats ?

S'avançant soudain vers eux, une jeune fille se mit à les examiner. Puis, comprenant qui ils étaient, elle voulut savoir :

_Comment avez-vous réussi à vous évader ?

_Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on vous répondrait, d'abord ? Qui êtes-vous ?

_Je me nomme Air ! affirma la jeune fille ! Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous ! Je fais parti de l'armée de Fairy Tail ! Et je suis à la recherche de Natsu-sama !

_Nat … Natsu ? s'étonnèrent les prisonniers en se rappelant de l'homme qui avait tué Syura sous leurs yeux.

* * *

Courant dans la ville, Natsu finit soudain par se stopper, tandis qu'il mit une main sur son cœur.

_Je n'en peux plus !

_Natsu ! s'écria Happy ! Laisses-moi te porter !

_Non, en volant nous allons nous faire repérer et nous devons rester ici pour retrouver Seryu et Chelsea ! Si les gardes nous repèrent et nous attaquent alors que nous sommes avec elles, je … je me sens incapable de les protéger.

_Natsu ! Nous devons impérativement rentrer à la base ! Avec un peu de chance, les autres ont pu trouver un médecin pour toi !

_Pas question que je parte d'ici sans nos amis ! rétorqua Natsu, en faisant mine de faire un pas en avant.

Cependant, ce fut à cet instant qu'un trio se manifesta devant lui.

_Que … ? s'étonna le mage, en constatant qu'ils portaient des capes et des capuches ! Qui êtes-vous ? Vous voulez vous battre ?

S'apprêtant à les attaquer, il fut surpris, en voyant la plus petite silhouette du trio s'écria :

_Non, nous ne voulons pas vous faire de mal, Natsu-sama ! Loin de là !

_Hein ? s'étonna Happy.

_Natsu-sama ? répéta Natsu ! On se connait ?

Pour toute réponse, le trio retira alors leurs capes et autres. Ainsi, ils purent se présenter :

_Je suis Mimi ! affirma une petite fille aux grandes oreilles ! Ravie de vous revoir, Natsu-sama !

_Je suis Me ! renchérit un colosse avec de grands yeux ! Nous ferons tout ce que vous voudrez, Natsu-sama !

_Et je suis Hana ! termina Hana, avec un énorme nez ! Sachez que chacun de vos désirs sera un ordre pour nous, Natsu-sama !

Se mettant à effectuer divers poses, ils affirmèrent :

_Nous sommes les espions de l'armée de Fairy Tail !

_Les quoi ? s'étonna Natsu ! Et vous êtes qui déjà ?

_Vous nous avez oublié ? s'étonna Me ! Nous nous sommes croisés lors de l'attaque de Stylish contre Night Raid !

Réfléchissant alors, Natsu finit par s'écrier :

_Ah oui, vous êtes les gars qu'il a essayé de manger !

_En effet ! approuva Hana ! Et comme vous nous avez sauvé, nous nous sommes jurés de vous prêter allégeance !

_Allégeance ? Attendez ! Je ne comprends rien ! C'est quoi cette armée dont vous nous parlez ?

Pour toute réponse, le trio lui fit signe de les suivre, tandis qu'ils coururent vers une petite ruelle. Se regardant Natsu et Happy semblèrent indécis. Cependant, curieux de savoir ce qu'était cette mystérieuse armée, ils finirent par les suivre.

Ainsi ils virent le trio ouvrirent la trappe d'un sous-sol avant de descendre un escalier. Continuant de les suivre, le duo fut étonné par la grandeur de l'escalier qui ne cessa de descendre encore et encore. Finalement, au bout de trois minutes, le groupe des cinq déboula dans une salle privé de toute lumières. Il était impossible de voir à deux mètres.

_Où sommes nous ? voulut savoir Happy.

Frappant soudain dans ses mains, Mimi s'écria :

_Membres de l'armée de Fairy Tail ! Moi, Mimi est la réjouissance de vous annoncer que Natsu-sama est en ce moment même avec nous !

Aussitôt, des lumières s'allumèrent et éclairèrent l'énorme salle dans laquelle ils se trouvèrent. D'abord quelques peu éblouit, Natsu finit par écarquiller les yeux, tandis qu'il put apercevoir des milliers de personnes lui faire face, dont un grand nombre de soldats.

_Que ? s'étonna Happy, en reculant aussitôt.

Cependant, Mimi et les autres avancèrent vers la foule et leur fit signe de les laisser passer. Finissant par les suivre, Natsu fut surpris par les regards des gens autour d'eux. En effet, ils ne cessèrent de regarder Natsu avec admiration. C'est simple, on aurait pu croire qu'ils voyaient un véritable dieu.

_Euh … où sommes-nous et qui sont ces gens ? voulut-il savoir.

Mais avant que quelqu'un ne puisse lui répondre, une voix provenant d'une estrade finit par annoncer :

_Tout le monde, écoutez ! J'ai d'importantes nouvelles à vous annoncer concernant Natsu-sama !

Aussitôt, tout le monde se tourna vers Air, tandis qu'elle affirma :

_Aujourd'hui même, l'empire se réjouissait car il avait prévu d'exécuter un membre de Night Raid, pour l'exemple ! En clair, le premier Ministre voulait porter un coup au moral des rebelles ! Mais vous savez quoi ? Voulant empêcher cela, Natsu-sama est parvenu à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du palais où il a réussi l'exploit de tuer Syura, le chef de Wild Hunt avant de libérer une centaine de prisonniers !

Entendant cela, des cris de joies furent poussés. Pourtant, leur faisant signe de se taire, Air ajouta :

_Mais ce n'est pas le plus important car, voyez-vous, après cela, Natsu-sama s'est battu contre Budo ! Et je peux vous dire, sans en avoir peur … !

Inspirant un grand coup, elle cria :

_Que Natsu-sama a gagné ! Il a battu Budo !

Aussitôt, les cris de chaque membre de la foule fusionnèrent ensemble pour former un hurlement de joie qui aurait pu être entendu par un aveugle, à l'autre bout de l'empire.

_Ouais ! Une nouvelle victoire pour Natsu-sama !

_À bas Honest ! Vive Natsu-sama !

_Que … ? Que … ? s'étonna Natsu.

Soudain, le poussant, Me et Hana le firent tomber sur l'estrade, tandis qu'Air s'écarta aussitôt pour lui laisser la place.

_Qu'est-ce que cela veut-dire ? s'étonna Happy ! Qui sont toutes ces personnes ?

_C'est l'armée de Fairy Tail ! lui assura Hana ! Elle regroupe tous les fans de Natsu-sama !

_Mes … Mes fans ? s'étonna Natsu.

À cet instant, chacun des membres de l'armée, se mirent à relever leurs manches et se fut ainsi que chacun lui présenta le tatouage rouge de Fairy Tail, à leur épaule, semblable au sien.

_Quoi ?

_Natsu-sama ! Depuis que vous nous avez sauvé, nous avons fait en sorte de réunir toutes les personnes voulant changer l'empire vivant à la capitale ! lui apprit Mimi ! Nous voulions vous remercier pour ce que vous aviez fait pour nous !

_Natsu-sama ! Je suis Air ! se présenta la jeune fille ! La fille que vous avez empêchez de se suicider ! J'ai moi aussi décidé de remercier votre geste en faisant évader un bon nombres d'esclaves pour qu'ils nous rejoignent !

_Natsu-sama ! s'écria la voix d'un homme, tandis que lui et cinq personnes se présentèrent au mage ! Je suis Kame, un ancien mercenaire ! Nous sommes les gens que vous avez combattu alors que nous étions sur le point de commettre l'irréparable : révéler l'emplacement de Night Raid !

_Vous ? s'étonna Natsu, en les reconnaissant finalement ! Je croyais que vous aviez été envoyé dans une autre base de l'armée révolutionnaire ! Et puis, ne travailliez-vous pas pour le compte du premier ministre ?

_Plus maintenant ! Depuis que vous nous avez épargné, nous avons apprit ce qui se passait au sein de l'empire et le combat de Night Raid ! Natsu-sama, en voulant vous remercier de nous avoir donné la chance d'ouvrir les yeux, nous nous sommes évadés et nous sommes revenus ici afin de rejoindre ce groupe ! Nous voulons combattre sous votre nom ! Et pour cela, nous avons contacté bon nombre de mercenaires près à se battre pour notre cause !

Éberlué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Natsu finit par se retourner, tandis qu'une nouvelle fois affirma :

_Que penses-tu de cette armée, gamin ? J'en suis le fondateur !

S'approchant de l'estrade, le nouveau connu fut rapidement reconnut par Natsu.

_Tero ?

_Lui-même ! assura le vice-capitaine, alors qu'il fut suivit par son garde du corps attristé ! Et le gros costaud derrière, c'est Furrick !

_Enchanté, mage de Fairy Tail ! assura ce dernier ! Quoique j'aurais aimé pouvoir avoir une nouvelle occasion de me battre contre Wendy !

_Mais … vous n'êtes pas des soldats de l'armée ? voulut savoir Happy.

_Je vous l'ai dit, non ? les interrogea Tero ! Je veux la mort d'Honest autant que vous !

Puis, se tournant vers le reste de l'armée, il affirma :

_Tout comme ces personnes ! En tout, l'armée de Fairy Tail regroupe 5000 citoyens 2500 soldats 1500 anciens esclaves ou prisonniers et 1000 mercenaires ou guerriers venus d'autres contrées pour nous prêter main forte ! Comprenez-vous donc ?

Présentant l'armée, il affirma :

_Nous autres, les 10000 hommes que nous sommes, nous voulons travailler sous tes ordres, gamin ! Laisses-nous devenir ton armée !

_Mon … armée ?

_Oui ! Nous serons prêt à tout ! Même à devenir tes pieds et tes mains durant les combats ! Ce que nous voulons, c'est vous aider à sauver l'empire quittes à devoir se battre contre Easdeath en personne !

Se tournant ensuite vers Natsu, il lui demanda :

_Le veux-tu donc ? Veux-tu devenir notre commandant ?

Le regardant avant de fixer le reste de l'armée, Natsu finit par secouer sa tête :

_Non !

Aussitôt des mines éberlués purent être vu sur les visages de tous, tandis qu'un homme voulut savoir :

_Pourquoi ? Vous êtes le grand Natsu-sama ! Durant vos combats, vous devrez dorénavant vous reposer sur d'autres personnes : une armée ! Nous sommes prêt à devenir cette dernière !

Aussitôt, Natsu se tourna vers la foule et finit par gonfler ses joues. Puis, en un instant, il lança un rugissement au-dessus de leur têtes. Aussitôt, beaucoup d'entre eux se baissèrent pour éviter à leur cheveux de se faire brûler.

Puis, une fois l'attaque stoppé, tout le monde regarda Natsu tandis que ce dernier s'écria :

_Voilà la raison ! Si vous décidez de vous battre, vous devrez faire face à des ennemis aussi puissant que moi ! Voir même plus ! Comprenez-vous ? Si vous décidez de vous battre, vous allez juste mourir !

Pointant quelqu'un du doigt, il affirma :

_Cela pourrait être toi ! Toi ! Toi ! Toi ! Ou vous tous ! Que vous vouliez aider Night Raod est une bonne chose ! En fait, cela me rend plutôt heureux de savoir qu'il existe des gens courageux, dans cette ville ! Cependant, je refuse de vous laisser mourir !

_Nous savons parfaitement ce que nous risquons ! rétorqua un soldat.

_Oui ! La force d'Esdeath est connu de tous mais nous n'avons pas peur ! Si je dois mourir, je préfère que cela soit en combattant le mal de cet empire plutôt que contre des rebelles qui essayent de sauver ma famille !

_Moi aussi ! Natsu-sama, aidez nous, je vous supplie ! Dites nous le chemin à suivre pour nous permettre d'acquérir la victoire !

_Oui, Natsu-sama ! Maintenant, c'est à notre tour de protéger notre pays !

_Nous voulons seconder Night Raid, non pas pour jouer les héros, mais pour sauver notre patrie !

_Que … ? s'étonna Natsu, en les voyant ensuite lever leurs armes en l'air.

_NATSU-SAMA ! NATSU-SAMA ! NATSU-SAMA ! NATSU-SAMA ! NATSU-SAMA !

Cette fois-ci, Natsu ne sut quoi dire face au courage de ces personnes qui voulaient à tout prix combattre, quitte à mourir.

_Chacun d'entre nous a connu son lot d'horreur à cause de l'empire ! lui apprit Tero ! Et c'est pour cela que nous sommes prêt à nous battre ! Gamin, les chances qu'ont Night Raid de gagner sont proches de zéro pour cent, c'est ça ?

Fermant son poing, l'homme cria :

_Dans ce cas, laisses nous t'aider pour que nos chances de triompher montent à un pour cent !

_Pour un simple pour cent, vous êtes prêt à mourir ? s'étonna Happy.

_Non, nous sommes prêts à mourir pour sauver la vie de nos familles et amis ! rétorqua Furrick.

_Comme vous le faites tous les jours ! assura Air.

_Nous ne voulons plus travailler pour les forces du mal ! renchérit Me.

_Nous voulons prouver à Night Raid que nous voulons racheter nos erreurs ! jura Kame.

_Ainsi que vous remercier de nous avoir sauvé ! continua Hana.

_Parce que vous êtes notre sauveur à tous ! lui apprit Mimi.

_Night Raid a réveillé l'espoir qui a jadis disparu en nous ! En combattant à vos côtés, nous sommes certain de ne plus jamais le reperdre ! termina Tero, en fermant le poing ! Nous ne sommes pas suicidaire ! Nous sommes des braves combattants qui veulent que les générations futures aient un avenir !

Entendre ça fit écarquiller les yeux de Natsu, tandis qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

_Voilà ce qu'on va faire … !


	63. Night Raid gagnera !

Chapitre 62

_GRAUNDHORN !

Faisant pleuvoir une pluie de lances de glace, Esdeath espéra transpercer ses adversaires avec. Cependant, des tirs en rafales percutèrent l'ensemble des projectiles, les anéantissant.

_Pas mal ! assura Esdeath, en fixant Mine.

Cependant, elle agita ensuite son épée, pour contrer celle d'Akame. Puis, elle fut quasiment obligé de reculer tandis que cette dernière l'attaqua sans retenu, tout comme Gajeel et Lily.

À en voir ce désavantage, n'apporte qui aurait pu croire qu'Esdeath allait bientôt mordre la poussière. Pourtant, elle parvint à garder un rythme à la fois rapide, précis et puissant, tandis qu'elle put tenir la cadence face à ses trois adversaires.

_Haha ! ricana Esdeath ! C'est ça ! Continuez !

Soudain, frappant avec force, Gajeel parvint à frapper son épée et écarta le bras d'Esdeath sur le côté.

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-elle, tandis que son abdomen était maintenant à découvert.

Voyant cette ouverture, Akame et Lily ne se firent pas prier pour diriger leurs épées vers elle. Pourtant, réagissant à temps, Esdeath créa de la glace devant son abdomen, que les épées, frappèrent sans avoir la chance de la briser.

_Que … ?

Dirigeant ensuite une main vers eux, Esdeath créa un bloc de glace, qui emprisonna le corps de Gajeel, à l'intérieur. Voyant Lily et Akame s'écarter à temps sur les côtés, Esdeath tendit ses deux bras vers eux, avant de créer des stalactites qui foncèrent sur ses deux cibles.

Les distinguant à temps, Akame sauta en l'air pour les esquiver in extremis. Cependant, moins réactif, Lily se fit transpercer un bras, et ne put s'empêcher de crier de douleur.

_Autre chose ? voulut savoir Esdeath, avec un large sourire.

À cet instant, l'attaquant dans le dos Leone sortit ses griffes et fit mine de lui bondir dessus. Néanmoins, décidant d'intervenir Dorothea se plaça devant elle et agrippa son poing. Utilisant alors une importante force physique, elle parvint à rester sur place, tandis qu'un sourire apparut sur son visage.

_Première leçon pour dresser un animal !

Levant Leone vers le ciel, elle finit par la rabattre de toute ses forces contre le sol.

_Le coucher !

Crachant alors du sang, Leone resta à ses pieds, pendant que Dorothea se mit à rire.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est amusant ? Qu'est-ce que cela fait de perdre face à une petite fille ?

_Hé ! s'écria soudain Esdeath, sans lui lancer le moindre regard ! Qui t'a demandé d'intervenir dans mon combat ? Refais encore une fois cela et je te promets que je te bute !

Étonnée, la jeune fille lui lança un regard haineux. Néanmoins, elle finit par s'éloigner quelque peu d'elle, ne voulant pas être sa prochaine cible. Et à peine le fit-elle, que deux personnes se retrouvèrent devant et derrière Esdeath et l'attaquèrent des deux côtés.

_SKY DRAGON'S ROAR ! cria Wendy, tandis que Run créa une tornade de vent avec ses ailes.

Apercevant les deux courants, d'airs, Esdeath ne fit que lever sa main, tout en marmonnant :

_ICE WALL !

Aussitôt, deux murs de glaces se dressèrent autour d'elle, la protégeant des deux attaques. Cependant, anticipant cela, Wendy courut vers elle.

_VERNIER !

Augmentant sa vitesse, elle sauta en l'air, avant d'orienter un poing vers Esdeath.

_SKY DRAGON'S … !

Néanmoins, Esdeath parvint alors à se saisir de son poing et, aussitôt, le bras de la mage se retrouva recouvert de glace.

_Quoi ?

Tournoyant sur elle-même, Esdeath s'amusa à cogner Wendy contre ses murs de glace, avant de la jeter brutalement contre le sol.

_Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il, Wendy ? Est-ce là tout ton pouvoir ?

_Crèves ! Rugit une voix dans son dos.

Ayant profité du départ de Dorothea, Leone avait pu se relever et fonçait maintenant droit vers Esdeath.

Voyant, cela, Wendy prit appui sur le sol, à l'aide ses mains, avant d'envoyer son pied vers le visage d'Esdeath.

_SKY DRAGON'S CLAW !

Se recouvrant aussitôt de glace, Esdeath se protégea des deux attaques. Cependant, la puissance de ces dernières parvinrent à briser son armure, permettant de créer une ouverture pour Mine.

_Je te tiens ! Rugit-elle, en lui tirant dessus.

Pourtant, en voyant l'attaque tout en gardant un sang-froid exceptionnelle, Esdeath ne fit que se courber le maximum possible en arrière. Ainsi, le rayon lui passa au-dessus du torse et du visage, tandis qu'elle afficha un large sourire, dû à la combinaison d'attaques.

_Oui, c'est ça ! Continuez !

Cependant, elle reprit aussitôt son sérieux, quand le rayon disparut. En effet, profitant qu'elle soit diverti par ce dernier, Run avait agrippé Akame, et l'avait emmené avec lui, dans les airs. Puis, tel un faucon, il avait foncé en piquet vers Esdeath, tandis qu'Akame avait son sabre pointé sur elle.

_GRAUDHORN !

_IRON DRAGON'S ROAR !

Frappant l'attaque d'Esdeath, une tornade grise détruit ses lances de glace, permettant au duo de continuer sa route.

Lâchant aussitôt Akame, Run la laissa tomber tel un missile vers Esdeath Ne pouvant certainement pas l'esquiver, cette dernière créa un mur de glace devant elle pour se protéger. Frappant ce dernier, la vitesse accrue d'Akame permit à son sabre de le transpercer. Néanmoins, la trop grande épaisseur la stoppa brutalement et elle finit par s'arrêter au moment où son sabre allait percer entièrement le mur de glace de chaque côté.

« Bon sang, c'était juste ! pensa Esdeath, alors que la pointe de la lame ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. »

Reculant, elle pensa :

« Cela m'apprendra à laisser autant d'ouvertures ! Je manque cruellement d'entraînement ! »

Puis, lançant un regard sur le côté, elle put voir le corps de Gajeel, à moitié coincé dans son bloc de glace, tandis qu'il se démenât à se libérer.

« Il a put se délivrer par lui-même ? Intéressant ! C'est certain que ce n'est pas un faible ! Et son pouvoir … il est similaire à celui de Wendy et Natsu ! Lui aussi viendrait de Fairy Tail ? »

Souriant à cet instant, Esdeath avait maintenant un plan en tête.

« Au diable, l'empire ! Je vais ramener cet homme et Wendy avec moi et les forcer à me dire où se trouve la base de Fairy Tail ! Oh oui, je vais leur déclarer moi-même la guerre ! »

* * *

La voyant comme perdu dans ses pensées, Gajeel tenta de briser davantage de glace pour se libérer. Malheureusement, à peine eut-il le temps de donner un coup de poing qu'il sentit une étrange lame le transpercer dans le dos.

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-il, en se retournant.

_Gajeel-sama ! gloussa la voix de Suzuka, tandis que ses longs ongles étaient plantés dans ses chairs ! Ce n'est pas gentil de m'ignorer ! Vous vous concentrez uniquement contre Esdeath ! Moi aussi, je veux être frappé par vos poings !

_Ta gueule ! rugit Gajeel, en transformant l'un de ses bras en épée, avant d'effectuer une rotation pour la frapper.

Ne cherchant même pas à esquiver, Suzuka sentit la lame lui taillader l'abdomen. Pourtant, à la place de crier, la douleur se propagea en elle comme une vague de plaisir. Ainsi, Gajeel put voir ses yeux se transformer en cœur, tandis qu'elle se lécha les lèvres.

_Encore ! J'en veux encore !

Profitant que les jambes de Gajeel soit toujours prisonnières dans le bloc de glace, elle lui décocha un puissant coup de pied en pleine tête, avant de suivre avec un enchaînement de coups de poing.

_Je veux être frappé ainsi ! Je veux que tu massacres mon corps ! Je veux que tu me tortures encore et encore ! Bordel, mais tu vas te bouger, oui ?

Encaissant d'abord les coups, Gajeel tendit ses bras et parvint à agripper ceux de Suzuka, à la grande consternation de cette dernière.

_Toi, tu tombes bien ! affirma Gajeel, tout en souriant, malgré les nombreuses veines visible au niveau de son front.

Attrapant le sommet du crâne de Suzuka, il finit par grogner, tout en rabaissant la tête de la démone en plein sur ce qui restait du bloc de glace. Servant ainsi de sa tête comme d'un marteau, Gajeel pulvérisa la glace et parvint à se libérer.

Sentant, quant à elle, plusieurs blessures s'ouvrirent au niveau de son front, Suzuka cracha du sang, avant de tomber au sol, tout en gémissant de bonheur.

_Gajeel-samaaaaaaaaaa !

_Quelle femme stupide ! rugit l'homme ! Je n'ai même pas l'envie de la tuer !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, contrant une nouvelle fois le sabre d'Izou, Wave parvint à le frapper au ventre afin de le repousser. Le voyant ainsi reculer, Wave en fit de même, et se retrouva dos à dos avec Bols, qui dirigeait Rubicante vers Dorothea.

_Bon sang, ces gars ne lâchent pas l'affaire !

_Ils ne sont plus que deux ! lui assura Bols ! Si on gagne, nous pourrons dire '' ciao Wild Hunt '' !

_Hihi, tu te trompes complètement ! rétorqua alors Dorothea, en souriant sinistrement ! De un parce que Cosmina est toujours en vie ! Et de deux parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que nous soyons battus par des minables comme vous !

_Oh oh ? fit Bulat, en s'approchant d'eux ! Donc, même après la mort de deux de vos camarades vous gardez toujours espoir ? Est-ce parce que vous avez une dernière carte à abattre ou bien gardez vous foi en la force d'Esdeath ?

_Depuis quand … suis-je supposé être mort ? rugit une voix, dans son dos.

Se retournant, Bulat ne put qu'être étonné, en apercevant Giry marcher vers lui. Certes, il avait une bonne partie du squelette en miettes d'importants dégâts au niveau de ses organes internes et le simple fait de marcher lui apportait de graves douleurs. Cependant, Bulat n'aurait jamais cru le revoir en vie.

_Tu peux toujours marcher ? Alors là, bravo ! Désolé ! J'ai d'abord pensé avoir à faire à un type prétentieux mais, en fin de compte, il se pourrait que tu sois un guerrier d'exception !

_Pourriture ! rugit Giry, en pointant ses deux faux-doigts vers lui ! Disparais !

Cependant, avant même de pouvoir tirer, Wave avait envoyé son poing en plein dans son visage, lui pulvérisant une partie de ses dents. Reculant de plusieurs mètres, Giry lui lança un regard noir, tandis que Wave marmonna :

_Je suis fatigué de tout ça !

Lançant alors un regard noir aux membres restants de Wild Hunt, il rugit :

_J'en ais assez de tout ces meurtres ! De toutes ces personnes haut placés qui ne veulent que tuer ! De tout ces soi-disant soldats qui ne pensent qu'à eux !

Se mettant en garde, il se mit à affirmer :

_Je vais tous vous vaincre ! Et ensuite, le premier Ministre sera le prochain !

_Nous attendons de voir ça ! lui assura Giry, en faisant mine de le charger en même temps qu'Izou !

Cependant, tout le monde se stoppa soudain. Aussi assourdissant que le hurlement d'un dragon, un cri fut poussé de la bouche de Ttasumi, tandis que ce dernier était en train de saisir le manche d'Incursio. Pourtant, comparé à d'habitude, il semblait devoir user toute sa puissance et lutter contre une douleur inimaginable afin de se transformer.

_Tatsumi ? s'étonna Bulat.

_Hahaha ! Quel imbécile ! ricana Dorothea ! N'a-t-il pas remarqué les barbelés qui recouvraient son arme ?

_Les barbelés ? s'étonna Bols.

_Oui ! Ayant pensé au risque qu'une potentielle situation comme celle-ci puisse arriver, nous avons recouvert son teigu de barbelés enchantés, de ma propre création ! Ce dernier a le don de sceller les pouvoirs d'un teigu et donc, d'annuler tout risque que quelqu'un puisse s'en servir ! En plus de cela, et c'est cela le plus marrant, c'est que ces barbelés sont empoisonnés !

_Quoi ? s'apeura Wave.

_Tatsumi, arrêtes ça tout de suite ! lui ordonna Bulat.

À cet instant, Tatsumi fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, ou bien il n'avait pas pu l'entendre. En tout cas, le jeune garçon continua à puiser dans ses réserves d'énergies et vidaient complètement ces dernières, à la grande réjouissance de Wild Hunt.

Le voyant faire, Esdeath s'immobilisa quelques instants. Elle aussi était au courant de ce qui se passait et savait parfaitement qu'il ne restait à Tatsumi que quelques instants à vivre. De ce fait, elle voulait au moins assister à ses derniers instants, afin d'honorer sa mémoire.

Pourtant, voyant Wendy non loin d'elle, elle fut surprise de la voir reculer. Et à voir son regard, la jeune fille semblait être apeuré par quelque chose.

_Hum ?

_C'est quoi ce truc ? voulut soudain savoir Gajeel, tout en se sentant aussi apeuré que Wendy.

_Qui a-t-il ? l'interrogea Lily.

_Sa force … ! marmonna le mage ! Elle est en train d'augmenter de façon phénoménale ! Et son aura a complètement changé ! Ce n'est plus celle de Tatsumi ! C'est celle d'une créature aux pouvoirs terrifiants !

_Quoi ? s'étonna Dorothea, en cessant alors de ricaner.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'une transformation s'opéra. Illuminant toute l'arène, Tatsumi scintilla de mine feu tout en criant, tandis qu'il avait l'impression que son corps se déchirait. Pourtant, finalement, Incursio finit par fusionner avec lui et le recouvrit d'une armure.

Excepté le fait que cette dernière était complètement différente. D'ordinaire, elle prenait l'aspect d'une armure qu'un chevalier digne de ce nom aurait put porter. Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle prenait l'aspect d'un horrible monstre, semblait être assoiffé de vengeance.

_Hé, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? voulut savoir Giry, en se tournant vers Dorothea ! Je pensais que ton truc allait le tuer !

_C'était censé être le cas ! lui assura la jeune fille, en ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Voyant, quant à eux, Tatsumi rester immobile, Leone et Mine, furent mine de s'avancer vers lui.

_Est-ce que ça va, Tatsumi ?

_Tu te sens bien ?

Aucune réponse ne parvint à leurs oreilles. À vrai dire, Esdeath le lui laissa même pas le temps de lui répondre. Tout comme Gajeel et Wendy, elle avait fini par ressentir l'énorme énergie que Tatsumi libérait. Elle était grandiose.

_Tatsumi … ! cria-t-elle, en lançant son épée vers lui.

Un coup de poing. Se fut tout ce que Tatsumi avait eut besoin pour détruire l'épée d'Esdeath, en frappant sa lame.

Reculant aussitôt, la jeune femme poussa un sifflement admirative, tandis que Tatsumi regarda ses mains. Les refermant plusieurs fois, il semblait pouvoir contrôler ses mouvements, malgré le fait que son corps tout entier le fasse souffrir. Cependant, il se fichait de cela, tout ce qui comptait, à ses yeux, était de savoir que sa nouvelle transformation l'avait rendu beaucoup plus fort qu'avant.

Se tournant vers Esdeath, il fonça droit vers elle, avant de faire mine de la frapper. Esquivant simplement son poing, en sautant en arrière, Esdeath répéta ce mouvement plusieurs fois tandis que Tatsumi multiplia les attaques contre elle.

« Natsu … je sais que je suis super loin d'être à ton niveau ! Comparé à toi, j'ai connu beaucoup plus d'échecs que de victoire ! Pourtant, j'ai toujours continué à te suivre et à prendre exemple sur toi ! »

_WEISSSCHABEL ! s'écria Esdeath.

Voyant l'énorme bloc de glace lui foncer dessus, Tatsumi serra son poing avant de s'en servir pour le détruire en morceaux.

« Oui, je me suis toujours entraîné dans l'espoir de te ressembler ! Moi, ce que je voulais, c'est devenir un guerrier comme toi ! »

_ICE BRENDER !

Cette fois-ci, le corps tout entier de Tatsumi se fit congeler. Et pourtant, en quelques secondes, sa force brute à elle seule suffit à briser sa prison et le libérer.

_Incroyable ! se réjouit, Esdeath, tout en esquivant sa prochaine attaque ! Tatsumi, tu es si incroyable !

« Je me fiche ce que peut penser cette femme ! Je ne veux pas être incroyable à ses yeux ! Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est être assez fort pour protéger mes amis ! Oui, je veux permettre à Natsu de combattre de son côté, sans qu'il aille peur de savoir si ses amis vont bien ou non !

_GRAUNHORN !

Cette fois-ci, Tatsumi utilisa sa vitesse amélioré pour esquiver chacun des projectiles, avant de fermer son poing et sauter vers Esdeath.

_Je suis un membre de Night Raid ! rugit le garçon, en envoyant son poing vers elle.

Continuant simplement à lui sourire, Esdeath leva une main devant elle, et créa un mur de glace, que Tatsumi frappa, au risque de se briser la main.

_Tu es si divertissant, Tatsumi ! affirma Esdeath ! Néanmoins, saches qu'il faut encore plus de puissance si tu veux que je te prenne réellement au sérieux !

Cependant, son sourire finit par disparaître, à l'instant où son mur se brisa, tandis que Tatsumi était maintenant devant elle.

_Que … ?

_AHHHHHHH ! rugit Tatsumi, en la frappant en plein dans l'abdomen.

À cet instant, tous les autres personnes présente dans l'arène s'immobilisèrent pour voir cet action irréalisable. Semblant se dérouler au ralenti, il parut passer une éternité pour que les pieds d'Esdeath quittent le sol, tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrit petit à petit et que son visage trahissent une certaine forme de douleur.

Puis, son corps tout entier finit par disparaître, pour foncer à toute allure vers les gradins. Un énorme bruit se fit alors entendre à l'instant où elle traversa le mur du stade et qu'elle finisse par se retrouver coincé sous un tas de gravats.

Et même à ce moment là, personne n'osa dire un mot. À vrai dire, tout le monde était éberlué par ce que Tatsumi venait de faire.

_Il a … ? commença Wave.

_Battu Esdeath ? s'étonna Leone.

« Bon sang, mais à quel point s'est-il amélioré ? voulut savoir Bulat. »

« Ce gamin … ! pensa Gajeel, en reprenant son calme ! Que vient-il de faire ? Durant un instant, j'ai cru voir … un dragon à sa place ! »

Gémissant soudain de douleur, Tatsumi finit par laisser Incursio quitter son corps et tomba au sol, tandis que la fatigue l'avait terrassé.

Voyant cela, Dorothea finit par réagir avant de s'écrier :

_Il faut le choper ! Ce fichu gamin n'est pas normal !

Cependant, Izou sauta rapidement sur le côté et fit très vite imité par Giry et la petite fille. Fusionnant leurs attaques, Run Mine Wendy Bols et Gajeel les avaient attaqué et leur attaques frappèrent un mur qui explosa en les éjectant sur le côté.

_Même pas en rêve !

Ce fut à cet instant qu'un courant d'air se fit ressentir, tandis qu'une silhouette descendit du ciel.

_Tout le monde ! s'écria Najenda, sur le dos d'un monstre volant ! Allez, montez ! Dépêchez-vous !

Il ne fallut pas qu'elle le répète deux fois pour que le reste du groupe monte à ses côtés. Agrippant Tatsumi, Bulat le jeta vers les autres, avant d'être le dernier à les rejoindre.

_Allez, go !

Poussant un cri, le monstre volant gagna en altitude, avant de commencer à s'éloigner de l'arène. Dès lors, plusieurs personnes se mirent à prier. Tatsumi avait été sauvé ils étaient parvenus à terraser leurs ennemis et personne n'étaient morts.

En clair, ils avaient quasiment réalisé un miracle.

_Nous … Nous l'avons fait ? s'étonna Mine ! Nous avons sauvé Tatsumi ?

_Qui aurait pu le parier ? voulut savoir Bols, avant de regarder le garçon en question ! Mais en fait, les barbelés qu'il a touché n'étaient-ils pas empoisonnés ?

_Hum ? s'étonna Wendy, alors qu'elle était déjà en train de soigner le garçon.

_Non, rien ! J'ai rien dit !

_Hourra ! se réjouit alors Leone, tout en serrant Akame et Lily contre elle ! Nous avons gagné et en beauté !

_Non ! rétorqua soudain Najenda, en restant sérieuse ! Nous avons encore d'autres personnes à récupérer si nous voulons fêter ça !

* * *

Mais ce que personne ne vit fut Esdeath, en train de se hisser hors des gravats pour ensuite lever sa tête pour les voir partir. À cet instant, elle commença à congeler l'air, autour d'elle, afin de créer un énorme morceau de glace à jeter.

Cependant, fixant l'ensemble des personnes en train de partir, tout en ressentant une certaine douleur à l'endroit où Tatsumi l'avait frappé.

À part Natsu, personne ne lui avait fait mal ainsi. Et cela l'impressionnait. Pour elle, les membres de Fairy Tail étaient capable d'améliorer les personnes qu'ils côtoyaient. Souriant à cette pensée, Esdeath cessa alors son attaque, avant de finir par se retourner.

_Je dois attendre ! Oui ! Plus j'attendrais et plus la bataille finale sera amusante !

* * *

Couché sur un toit, Chelsea était toujours sous sa forme de chat tandis qu'elle attendait à un point de rendez-vous bien précis. Finissant par s'étirer, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement anxieuse tandis que personne ne venait.

« Qu'est-ce que ces idiots fabriquent ? »

Finalement, ses oreilles se dressèrent tandis que des pas rapides purent se faire entendre. Arrivant alors, Seryu courut dans sa direction suivit par Caruma.

« Hum ? s'étonna Chelsea, en ayant aucune idée de qui elle était ! Qu'est-ce que cette psychopathe a encore fabriqué ? »

_Chelsea ! Oh hé ? T'es là ?

_Cries encore plus fort, idiote ! marmonna Chelsea, en reprenant sa forme normale.

Sursautant, Caruma se retourna vers elle, avec une dague entre ses mains. Cependant, lui agrippant le poignet, l'assassin avait déjà placé une aiguille en train de frôler son cou, tandis qu'elle lui conseilla :

_Si tu veux rester en vie, ranges ce jouet ! Et puis, qui es-tu ?

_Ne t'en fais pas ! s'écria Seryu ! C'est une amie !

_Une amie ? s'étonna Chelsea, en relâchant l'autre fille ! Non, mais à quoi penses-tu en l'emmenant ici ? Nous sommes dan sune situation délicate, je te rappelle ! Et puis d'abord, où est Natsu ?

_Justement ! Caruma m'a apprit que plusieurs personnes étaient en train de le chercher ! Les membres de l'armée de Fairy Tail !

_Les quoi ? C'est quoi encore que cette histoire ?

_Nous t'expliquerons en route ! lui assura Caruma, en faisant mine de partir ! Saches juste que j'ai ma petite idée de où ton ami pourrait se trouver !

Cependant, ce fut à cet instant qu'une voix s'écria :

_Oh hé, vous êtes là ?

_Natsu ! le reconnut Chelsea, en voyant le garçon courir vers elles, avec Happy à ses côtés.

_Dieu soit loué ! affirma Seryu ! Tu es … !

Soudain, elle se tut, tandis qu'un immense nuage de poussière était vu derrière Natsu. Puis, finalement, des dizaines de silhouettes purent être vu, tandis qu'un bataillon entier de soldats suivait le duo.

_Que … ?

_On dégage ! affirma le garçon, en passant entre le trio.

_Qu'est-ce que ? s'étonna Caruma, avant que son bras ne soit agrippé par Seryu, pour l'inciter à courir.

_Attrapez-les ! ordonna un soldat, en voyant le quatuor en train de fuir ! Les autres font aussi parti de Night Raid !

_Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ? voulut savoir Chelsea.

_Oh rien ! Un petit truc comme ça ! lui assura Natsu ! Juste de quoi monter le moral des gens qui veulent se battre à nos côtés !

_Quoi ?

_Et comment fait-on pour se débarrasser des autres ? voulut savoir Seryu ! J'ai l'autorisation de me servir de Koro ?

_Bonne idée ! affirma Chelsea ! Rends-toi utile pour une fois !

_Hé, ça ne va pas la tête ? s'écria Natsu ! Pas question de tuer d'autres personnes ! On ne sait même pas s'ils sont mauvais !

_Parce que tu crois qu'on va les laisser nous suivre jusqu'au repaire ?

Ce fut à cet instant qu'une tornade grise frappa le bataillon pour disperser les soldats.

_Que … ?

_Décidément, la Salamandre, tu portes vraiment la poisse ! assura la voix de Gajeel.

Volant dans les airs, un monstre géant pouvait être vu, avec Night Raid sur son dos.

_Les gars ! se réjouit Natsu !Vous êtes venus ?

_Te réjouis pas trop ! lui conseilla Najenda ! Dès qu'on rentre, attendez-vous à vous faire passer un sacré savon !

Dès lors, Wendy leva une main en l'air et créa un courant d'air qui projeta Natsu et Chelsea vers elle. Les voyant se mettre à flotter pour rejoindre leurs amis, Caruma se mit à sourire en reconnaissant Wendy. La voir en vie signifiait pour elle, que Seryu avait quelqu'un à ses côtés en qui elle aurait confiance.

De son côté, elle s'apprêtait à foncer droit vers une ruelle pour semer les quelques gardes qui restaient et trouver une cachette où se réfugier quelques temps.

Cependant, s'envolant à son tour, Seryu n'hésita pas à s'emparer de son col, et l'emmena avec elle.

_Que … ?

_Pas question que je te perde à nouveau ! lui assura l'ancien soldat, avant qu'elles n'atterrissent sur la bête géante.

Apercevant le nouvelle tête, Mine voulut aussitôt savoir :

_Hé, Murder-girl ! C'est qui cette fille encore ?

_Juste quelqu'un a protéger de ces brutes ! lui assura simplement Seryu, tout en regardant le groupe de soldats, au sol, en train de lever le poing en l'air.

_Hé, où est Lubbock ? voulut savoir Leone, en ne le voyant pas parmi eux.

À cet instant, la mine de Natsu se baissa tandis qu'il affirma :

_Je suis désolé ! Je n'ai pas pu … arriver à temps !

Aussitôt, la bonne humeur des membres originels de Night Raid disparut, alors qu'ils comprirent que l'un des leurs avaient finalement trouvé la mort aujourd'hui.

_Et merde … ! marmonna Esdeath, en resserrant sa prise sur les rênes de la créature ! Cet idiot … !

Serrant ses dents, elle finit néanmoins par lever sa tête au loin, avant d'affirmer :

_Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici ! Partons ! Regardez bien autour de vous que personne ne nous attaque !

S'activant alors, Wave se positionna sur le côté gauche et ce ne fut qu'en un instant que son regard s'écarquilla.

_C'est quoi ça ?

_Hum ? s'étonna Bols, en se tournant vers lui ! Un problème ?

_Le … Le palais ! bégaya le garçon,en pointant ce dernier du doigt.

Levant son regard vers le bâtiment, l'homme masqué finit par se figer. En fait, tout ceux qui l'imitèrent en firent autant, tandis que leurs bouches s'ouvrirent en grand, même pour Run et Chelsea.

_Hé hé ! fit soudain Natsu ! C'était mon petit cadeau pour la ville !

* * *

_Que tout le monde s'active ! ordonna un soldat, tandis qu'il tenait un seau d'eau dans les mains ! Éteignez-moi ça !

_Qui est responsable de ça ?

_Cela ne peut être que cet homme ! Ce Natsu Dragnir !

Écarquillant, quant à lui, son regard, Honest ne trouva même pas la force de mettre le morceau de viande qu'il tenait, dans sa bouche.

« Non, mais dites moi que je rêve ? »

Le côté positif était que le palais était toujours debout. Le côté négatif fut qu'après sa rencontre avec l'armée de Fairy Tail, que Natsu était revenu exprès ici et, profitant que personne ne puisse l'arrêter, avait écrit à l'aide de sa magie de feu un énorme '' NIGHT RAID GAGNERA ! '' tout en accompagnant cela du symbole de Fairy Tail.

_Effacez cela de la façade, vite ! ordonna un soldat.

_C'est encore un coup de Night Raid !

_Euh, premier ministre ! l'appela soudain Makoto, tout en voyant l'état de la façade ! Honnêtement, comment dois-je réagir ?

Pour toute réponse, Honest cria auprès d'un soldat :

_Qu'on convoque tout de suite mon fils et Wild Hunt ! Qu'il m'arrête ce fichu pyromane une bonne fois pour toutes !

_Impossible ! Rétorqua le soldat ! Wild Hunt est toujours au près de l'arène où il semble qu'ils aient connus des pertes ! Quant à votre fils … son cadavre vient d'être retrouvé ! Aux dernières nouvelles, Natsu Dragnir est parvenu à le tuer, avant de mettre le général Budo au tapis !

_QUOIII ?

Arrivant à cet instant, sur le toit d'un immeuble, Esdeath put voir le spectacle de loin et ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

_Natsu … donc tu es en vie ! Quelle bonne nouvelle ! J'ai hâte de te revoir !

Arrivant, quant à lui, devant le palais, tout en étant aidé par ses hommes, Budo, toujours amoché fut d'abord surpris de voir le devant du palais. Pourtant, au bout de quelques instants, il finit par sourire, avant d'affirmer :

_Quel sale gosse !

Puis, son regard s'obscurcit tandis qu'il fixa Honest.

« Dès que je serai guéri, moi aussi, je frapperai un grand coup ! »

* * *

Volant toujours au-dessus de la ville, tout en fixant le palais, Night Raid ne put qu'être sans voix face aux derniers gestes de Natsu. Au moins, le message était clair. La guerre a été déclaré et tout le monde savait désormais que la bataille finale approchait à grands pas.

_Il l'a fait ! remarqua Bulat ! Cet idiot a réalisé l'impossible !

_Je dois avouer que je suis apeuré à l'idée de la tournure que les événements vont prendre ! avoua Lily.

_Espèce d'idiote ! rugit Mine, en direction de Seryu ! T'aurais pas pu l'empêcher de faire ça, Murder-girl ?

_Hé, je n'étais au courant de rien ! riposta Seryu.

Pour sa part, le coupable était tout désigné. Ainsi, se tournant vers le mage de feu, Najenda rugit :

_NAAAAATTTTTSSSSSUUUUU !

Pourtant, sa colère disparut à cet instant. Lui affichant un grand sourire, Natsu était comme immobile. Il semblait heureux.

Néanmoins, finissant par quitter sa bouche, un filet de sang se fit voir. Puis, d'un seul coup, son corps tomba en arrière, tandis qu'il cracha l'équivalent d'une fontaine de sang. L'éclat de métal venait de transpercer la paroi de son cœur pour de bon.

_NATSU !


	64. La volonté d'un dragon

Chapitre 63

Ouvrant ses yeux, Kurome se redressa d'un coup. Réveillé par une affreuse douleur, la jeune fille sentit corps se mettre à trembler, tandis que son cerveau semblait souffrir le martyr. N'ayant aucun mal à se rappeler de ses derniers souvenirs, elle comprit très vite se qu'elle avait : elle était en manque. Il lui fallait sa drogue.

Wendy avait beau lui avoir retiré toute la substance de son corps, il n'en restait pas moins que son cerveau en voulait de nouveau, comme la magicienne l'avait précisé.

_Gâteaux ! affirma-t-elle, en tentant de se lever ! Je veux mes gâteaux !

* * *

Sortant hors de la pièce, Kurome marcha tout en se tenant contre un mur, tandis qu'elle se sentit étrangement faible. Elle avait besoin de manger. Quant elle mangeait ses biscuits, elle se sentait toujours plus forte qu'avant.

Finalement, entendant des voix, elle finit par entrer dans la cuisine, pour y trouver Ieyasu, en compagnie de Kije et Logue.

_Kurome ? s'étonna le garçon, en l'apercevant.

_Gâteaux ! s'écria cette dernière, en tentant une main vers eux ! Gâteaux !

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait, Ieyasu l'interrogea :

_Tu as faim ?

_Si tu veux, je peux te préparer quelque chose à manger ! lui apprit Kije.

Néanmoins, la voyant en train de trembler, elle l'interrogea :

_Et tu sûre que tu ne veux pas que l'on t'aide à te recoucher ! Tu as l'air encore toute faible !

_J'ai … j'ai juste besoin de de mes biscuits ! s'écria la jeune fille.

_Des gâteaux ? Euh … si tu en veux, il me faudra un certain pour les cuisiner !

_NOOOOOOONNNNN ! rugit soudain Kurome, en leur lançant un regard meurtrier ! Mes gâteaux … MAINTENANT !

_Hé, calmes-toi ! lui ordonna le garçon.

Cependant, à la surprise générale, Kurome lui bondit dessus, avant de le faire tomber au sol. Puis, ses mains serrèrent son cou tandis qu'elle rugit :

_Mes gâteaux ! Donnes moi mes gâteaux !

_Arrêtes ça ! s'écria Ieyasu, tandis qu'il avait un mal fou à desserrer la pression de son emprise.

_Kurome, calmes-toi ! s'écria Kije, en tentant de la saisir par les épaules.

Se retournant pour lui lancer un regard carnassier, Kurome lui donna un violent coup de coude qui l'éjecta en arrière.

_Dégages !

_Maman ! s'apeura Logue, en voyant cette dernière tomber à terre.

Lâchant finalement Ieyasu, Kurome s'empara d'une chaise qu'elle fracassa contre un mur.

_Donnez-moi mes gâteaux ! Donnez-les moi !

Profitant qu'elle lui tourne le dos, Ieyasu se releva avant de tenter de la ceinturer. Cependant, l'entendant venir, Kurome sauta e l'air, avant d'effectuer une rotation des hanches pour lui balancer un coup de pied en pleine mâchoire.

Le voyant, lui aussi tomber à terre, Kurome continua son carnage dans la pièce, en fracassant tout ce qui se retrouvait sous sa main. Puis, finalement, tapant du poing sur un comptoir de cuisine, elle finit par apercevoir un grand couteau. S'en saisissant aussitôt, elle se retourna vers les autres occupants de la pièce, tandis qu'elle ordonna :

_Mes gâteaux !

Cependant, ne voyant personne bouger, elle poussa un véritable cri de rage, avant de sauter sur la table. Puis, orientant son arme en avant, elle finit par la pointer en direction de Logue. Aplatie contre un mur, la pauvre fille était terrorisée tandis que voir Kurome pointer une arme vers elle lui rappela d'affreux souvenirs.

_Donnes mes gâteaux, voleuse !

Néanmoins, à l'instant où elle allait la transpercer, la silhouette d'Ieyasu se positionna devant elle, tout en lui tournant le dos. Sentant la lame lui transpercer l'épaule, le garçon poussa aussitôt un gémissement de douleur. Pourtant, ne faisant que fixer Logue pour être certain qu'elle n'avait rien, il s'écria :

_Ne t'en fais pas, rien ne t'arrivera !

_Mon … Monsieur ? s'étonna Logue, en le voyant préférer sourire, plutôt que d'avoir peur de mourir.

_Mes gâteaux ! rugit Kurome, dans son dos.

Cette fois-ci, décidant de ne plus se retenir, Ieyasu se retourna d'un seul coup avant de lui envoyer son poing au visage. Complètement hystérique ainsi que surprise, Kurome se fit frapper et recula ainsi.

_Espèce de … ! siffla-t-elle.

Cependant, elle s'arrêta à l'instant où elle vit le regard d'Ieyasu. S'était relevé pour lui faire face, il avait porté la main à son épaule et était parvenu à se saisir du manche du couteau qui y était planté. Puis, en poussant un cri, il le retira faisant couler le sang à flot. Pourtant, ne faisant que jeter l'arme au sol, le garçon continua à fixer Kurome, avec un regard déterminé. Pour lui, il n'était pas question d'avoir une nouvelle fois peur et de laisser une personne mourir à cause de sa lâcheté.

_C'est bon ? Est-ce que tenter de tuer une enfant t'a calmé ? Non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?

Ne sachant que répondre, tandis que sa migraine se faisait plus violente, Kurome vit ensuite le regard de Kije, braqué sur elle alors qu'elle serrait maintenant Logue contre elle. Ne contenant que de la haine en son égard, elle ne pouvait comprendre le comportement de Kurome et encore moins lui pardonner ce qu'elle aurait pu faire, si Ieyasu n'était pas intervenu.

Pourtant, ce fut le regard de Logue qui déstabilisa Kurome. L'enfant était horrifiée. Pour la troisième fois, elle avait été la cible d'une personne comptant la tuer. Et malgré les paroles réconfortantes que lui avait prononcé Wendy, la jeune fille finit par trembler, avant de finalement éclater en sanglots.

_J'ai peur ! Maman ! J'ai peur ! Pourquoi tout le monde veut me tuer ?

La voyant pleurer ainsi, Kurome fit un pas en arrière. Puis, poussant un véritable cri de douleur, tandis qu'elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, elle finit par s'enfuir de la salle.

_Attends ! lui ordonna Ieyasu, en tentant de la suivre.

Mais alors qu'il sortit, à son tour, de la pièce, il se heurta à quelqu'un.

_Que … ? s'étonna un homme, habillé comme un médecin.

_Qui êtes-vous ? voulut savoir Ieyasu, en se relevant, tandis qu'il aperçut l'homme en compagnie de quelques soldats.

_Du calme ! s'écria l'inconnu ! Je suis Dazey ! Le médecin envoyé ici par les forces révolutionnaires ! Il paraît que mon teigu pourrait sauver l'homme nous permettant d'assurer notre victoire !

Voyant ainsi les étranges gants qui recouvraient ses mains, Ieyasu comprit aussitôt de qui il s'agissait. Mais alors qu'il allait lui apprendre où se trouvait Natsu, il finit par se stopper, en entendant des battements d'ailes, provenant de devant les bâtiment.

_Dépêchez-vous de descendre, Natsu ! rugit la voix de Najenda ! Couché le quelque part le temps que le médecin arrive !

Ouvrant ensuite la porte d'entrée de la base à toute volée, la boss fut surpris de voir le petit groupe d'hommes devant elle.

_Que … ?

_Madame Najenda, je présume ! s'écria Dazey ! Je suis le médecin qui … !

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa main que son bras se fit agripper par Najenda tandis qu'il fut tiré dehors.

_Dépêchez-vous ! Votre patient est ici !

Aussitôt, Dazey fut apercevoir le reste de Night Raid descendre de leur moyen de transport. Et parmi eux, il distingua Bols et Bulat en train de transporter le corps de Natsu, tandis que ce dernier crachait du sang à chacune de ses expirations. Se trouvant à côté de lui, Wendy utilisait toute sa puissance magique afin de lui permettre de le soigner. Cependant, malgré le fait de le maintenir dans un état stable, elle savait parfaitement qu'un instant où elle cesserait son sort, l'homme allait mourir.

_Faites vite ! s'écria Happy ! Natsu va mourir !

_Où est ce fichu toubib' ? voulut savoir Leone.

Accourant alors vers eux, Dazey n'eut besoin que d'un instant pour voir à quel point Natsu était aux portes de la mort.

_Dépêchez-vous de l'allonger sur une table ! s'écria-t-il, tout en ouvrant une trousse médicale ! L'opération doit se faire tout de suite !

Opinant de la tête, Bulat et Bols eurent vite fait de rentrer dans la base, avant de se diriger dans la cuisine. Ce fut à cet instant, qu'ils aperçurent l'état catastrophique de la pièce, après que Kurome y soit passé. Kije et Logue s'y trouvaient toujours, tandis que l'enfant semblait être inconsolable.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna Bols.

_Dépêches-toi ! s'écria Bulat, en posant déjà le haut du corps de Natsu sur la table.

Arrivant derrière eux, avec deux scalpels dans ses mains, Dazey ordonna :

_Que tout le monde quitte la pièce ! Ce n'est certainement pas le moment de dégrader son état à cause de bactéries néfastes ! Au fait, c'est qui l'infirmière de votre groupe qui est censé me seconder ?

Aussitôt, Wendy s'avança vers lui, tout en se remettant à stabiliser l'état de Natsu du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

_Que … ? Un enfant ?

_Grouillez-vous ! rugit soudain Tatsumi, en l'agrippant par son col ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour l'aider, bordel ?

_Hé, du calme, gamin ! s'écria l'homme, en frappant son bras pour qu'il le lâche.

Se retournant ensuite vers le corps de Natsu, qui perdait toujours d'avantage de sang, il finit par affirmer :

_Je vais le sauver !

Puis, tandis que tout le monde sortit de la pièce, il donna un coup de pied à la porte pour fermer cette dernière, avant de se pencher au-dessus du corps de Natsu. Grimaçant en voyant son état, il finit par retirer son haut, tout en voulant savoir :

_Quel est ton prénom ?

_Euh … moi ? s'étonna Wendy, tandis que l'homme ne lui donna aucun regard ! W … Wendy !

_D'après mes informations, cet homme a un morceau de fer coincé dans la paroi de son cœur ! Est-ce exact ?

_Oui !

_Et qu'a-t-il fait pour empirer ainsi son état ?

_Il s'est battu contre le général Budo et Wild Hunt !

S'apprêtant à ouvrir l'abdomen de Natsu avec un scalpel, Dazey se stoppa à cet instant, avant de la regarder :

_Il a fait ça … dans cet état ? Et il est encore en vie ? Normalement, n'importe qui de normalement constitué n'aurait pu bouger, à chaque fois qu'il aurait ressenti l'éclat de fer bougé, tellement que la douleur est atroce !

Scrutant ensuite le visage de Natsu, il voulut savoir :

_D'où sort ce gamin ?

Puis, finissant par tournoyer ses scalpels entre ses doigts, il ouvrit l'abdomen de Natsu. À cet instant, du sang éclaboussa son visage, tandis que la cage thoracique du mage en étant remplit. Hurlant à cet instant, Natsu se courba de douleur, malgré le fait d'être inconscient.

_Natsu ! s'horrifia Wendy, en ne sachant quel sort utiliser pour l'aider.

Pour sa part, Dazey fit un pas en arrière. Ayant examiner l'ensemble des blessures internes de l'homme, il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux. Son cœur était quasiment troué, tandis que du sang en sortit par jet, à chaque battement. Remplissant l'ensemble de son corps, le liquide rouge semblait faire flotter les organes de Natsu, tandis qu sa présence risquait de les infecter.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Après avoir été congelé par Esdeath avoir été foudroyé par Budo tranché et frappé un nombre incalculable de fois par ses ennemis … le corps de Natsu avait enregistré un nombre important de blessures internes qui menacèrent chacune de s'ouvrirent à tout moment maintenant que l'état du garçon était arrivé à ses limites.

« Ce gamin … ce n'est pas un humain ! Jamais de ma vie je n'ai vu un corps en aussi mauvais état ! Même un zombie ne pourrait survivre à tout cela ! Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer ! Même mon teigu me paraît inutile pour cette situation ! De quoi est constitué son corps pour qu'il puisse toujours avoir la force de respirer ? »

_Faites quelque chose ! s'écria soudain Wendy, en le voyant rester inactif.

_Euh … oui ! fit l'homme, tout en commençant à trembler sans en savoir la raison ! Euh … il faut juste que … !

« Que dois-je faire ? Cet homme est connu pour être le nouvel espoir de Night Raid et celui qui a le plus de chance de vaincre Esdeath ! Si j'échoue dans cette opération, tous nos espoirs seront perdus ! Mais c'est impossible de le sauver, dorénavant ! »

Soudain, une main agrippa son poignet. Sursautant, Dazey put apercevoir Natsu le maintenir, tandis qu'il était toujours inconscient.

_Que … ?

_Mes amis ! rugit soudain le blessé ! Laissez moi … les protéger !

« Quoi ? s'étonna le docteur. »

_Je dois protéger … mes amis ! affirma Natsu, avant de vomir de nouveau du sang.

_Natsu, arrêtes de parler ! Je t'en supplie !

Ignorant les paroles de Wendy, Dazey resta concentré sur le visage de Natsu. Il savait parfaitement qu'il souffrait mais était sûrement à mille lieux d'imaginer à quel point la douleur était atroce. À cet instant, n'importe qui aurait supplié l'homme de le soigner ou bien de simplement abréger ses souffrances.

Pourtant, l'homme devant lui se préoccupait plus de ses amis plutôt que de son état. Et ça, cela eut le mérite de faire cesser les tremblements de Dazey. Puis, soudain, finissant par se saisir d'un morceau de bois que Kurome avait fracassé tout à l'heure, Dazey le coinça entre les dents de Natsu.

_Mords ça, gamin ! N'hésites pas à le pulvériser !

Puis, tout ce passa extrêmement vite pour Wendy. Tout d'abord ayant inspiré un grand coup, Dazey s'était saisit d'une pince. Puis, activant son teigu, ses mains se mirent à agir à toute vitesse. Et en l'espace d'un instant, un bruit métallique se fit entendre alors que Dazey venait de retirer le bout d'éclat hors du cœur de Natsu et l'avait laissé tombé sur la table.

Ensuite, une espèce de geyser de sang commençait à s'élever hors de la blessure de Natsu. Cependant, Wendy eut à peine le temps de la voir que Dazey était déjà en train de couturer la plaie. Jetant une bonbonne de fils en l'air, il la découpa en morceaux à l'aide de ciseaux, avant les introduire dans les trous de divers aiguilles.

Se fut ainsi, qu'il recousu la plaie, tout en s'attaquant à divers autres organes de Natsu. Traitant chacune de ses blessures, Dazey travailla avec rapidité et précision. Le voyant faire, Wendy le vit d'abord s'occuper de son foie puis de ses poumons commencer à éponger le sang … il était bonnement en train d'effectuer un miracle.

Cependant, elle fut tellement absorbé par son talent, que Dazey s'écria :

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour sauver ton ami ?

Sursautant, Wendy finit aussitôt par activer sa magie, tandis que le médecin continua son travail. Continuant de le voir faire, Wendy s'horrifia soudain en apercevant le cœur de Natsu, elle remarqua que ce dernier avait cessé de battre.

_Que … ? Son cœur ?

_Trois minutes ! lui assura simplement le médecin ! Un corps humain peut survivre trois minutes si son cœur ne bat pas ! Il reste deux minutes et demie ! Continues à pratiquer ta magie !

Constatant qu'il prenait les choses en main, Wendy s'exécuta, tout en commençant à trembler quelque peu. Toutes les secondes, ses yeux fixèrent ses mains, avant de regarder le cœur de Natsu, avant de revenir sur ses mains. Effectuant cela, encore et encore, elle supplia dieu de refaire battre le cœur de son ami, au moins une fois.

Puis, soudain, la main de Dazey se saisit de l'organe entre ses doigts.

_C'est parti ! annonça-t-il, en commençant à effectuer un massage cardiaque.

Activant alors, il pressa encore et encore le cœur de Natsu entre ses doigts. D'abord confiante, Wendy cessa d'activer sa magie, tandis que le cœur de Natsu continua d'être immobile. Une minute passa, plus deux … et bientôt plus de trois minutes.

_Nat … Natsu ?

_Bordel ! rugit Dazey, tout en continuant son massage ! Remets-toi en marche !

Pourtant, il eut beau s'activer, rien ne se passa. Il lui était impossible de faire revenir Natsu à la vie.

* * *

_Natsu … ! Natsu … !

Ouvrant les yeux, le mage sentit que son corps était si faible qu'il était incapable de se lever.

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-il ! Hé, quelqu'un peut m'aider ?

Cependant, regardant autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il était dans un lieu désert où seuls des montagnes et un ciel rouge foncé pouvait être vu. Il n'y avait personne ici à part Natsu. Pourtant, malgré le lieu effrayant et inhospitalier, le mage avait l'impression de connaître ce lieu.

_Natsu ! rugit une voix, non loin de lui.

Sortant d'une grotte, Natsu put apercevoir la silhouette d'une énorme tête lui faire face tandis qu'une paire d'yeux menaçant brillèrent à travers l'obscurité. Et malgré le fait de ne pas le voir, Natsu affirma :

_C'est toi Ignir ?

_Que fais-tu encore ici ? l'interrogea le dragon ! Ne me dit pas que la femme des glaces a de nouveau réussit à te mettre dans cet état !

_Là fermes ! Ce n'est même pas vrai, en plus ! rétorqua Natsu, malgré le fait qu'Esdeath soit indirectement responsable de son état.

Regardant alors autour de lui, la mage voulut savoir :

_Je peux savoir comme je fais pour me téléporter ici à chaque fois que je frôle la mort ? C'est les enfers ?

_Crétin ! Tu es dans une partie de ta conscience ! Un sorte de subconscient qui te permet de communiquer avec moi lorsque je ressens le fait que tu es besoin de moi !

_Besoin de toi ? Comment ça ?

_Natsu ! Tu ne peux pas bouger, pas vrai ? C'est parce que ton cœur à cesser de battre !

_Quoi ? s'étonna l'homme, en tentant d'entendre vainement les battements de son cœur.

_Sans ton cœur, tes muscles se dégradent rapidement, jusqu'au point de devenir inutile ! Et bientôt, ton cerveau en fera de même, signalant aussitôt ta mort !

_Que … ? Ma mort ?

_Dépêches-toi de te réveiller ! Si tu restes ici plus longtemps, tu ne pourras jamais en sortir !

_Et comment veux-tu que j'arrive cela, sans pouvoir bouger mon corps ? s'étonna le mage ! Je ne même pas utilisé ma magie !

_Bon sang, mais arrêtes de jouer les attardés mentaux ! Je sais très bien que tu en es capable ! Est-ce que je t'ai élevé, en t'apprenant à abandonner tes amis ?

Grognant alors, Natsu rétorqua :

_Je t'interdis de me faire ce reproche ! Surtout venant de la part de l'homme qui n'a jamais montré le simple signe de vie depuis des années !

Gardant alors le silence, Ignir laissa à Natsu le champ libre, tandis qu'il continua :

_T'étais où depuis tout ce temps, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu partes d'un coup, en me laissant derrière sans rien me dire ?

_Natsu … je n'avais pas le choix !

_Pas le choix ! rétorqua Natsu ! Tu n'avais pas d'autre choix que de m'abandonner sans même me dire un mot ? Un simple « au revoir » t'aurait tué ?

_Là, n'est pas la question ! rétorqua Ignir ! Dépêches-toi de terminer le but que tu t'es fixé !

Voulant dire quelque chose, Natsu sentit soudain son corps devenir encore plus faible. C'était à peine s'il pouvait laisser ses yeux ouverts. En fait, son cerveau était en train de mourir, lui aussi, faisant disparaître toute trace de volonté et motivation.

_Mon … but ? répéta le mage, en sentant son corps devenir de plus en plus froid ! Mais .. je l'ai déjà moi !

_Quoi ?

_Oui ! affirma Natsu, en fermant ses yeux ! Tout ce que je voulais, pour mourir heureux était de te retrouver !

À cet instant, un rugissement se fit entendre. Sortant de sa grotte, le corps d'Ignir fonça vers Natsu. Attaquant avec un violent coup de patte, le dragon l'expédia dans les airs, forçant le mage à se réveiller.

_Que … ?

_Comment ça '' tu peux mourir heureux '' ? Serais-tu devenu un enfoiré ?

Battant de ses ailes, il vola vers le corps de son fils avant de lui donner un puissant coup de queue. Se retrouvant pulvérisé contre une montagne, Natsu se retrouva au milieu d'un cratère avant de se sentir tomber à terre.

Pourtant, malgré le choc, ses yeux demeurèrent mi-clos, tandis que son esprit s'effaça petit à petit. Son cerveau était en train de mourir, tout comme sa volonté.

_Je suis … heureux ! affirma-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, la tête d'Ignir le percuta, l'écrasant contre la paroi de roc.

_T'es heureux ? Et tes amis alors ? Et ta famille ? Tu crois qu'ils sont heureux ?

_Mes amis … ? demanda Natsu, d'une petit voix ! Quels amis ?

Reculant sa tête, Ignir finit par saisir son corps dans son énorme poing avant de l'écraser :

_Tu n'es qu'un ingrat ! Je te parle de toutes ces personnes qui t'ont aidé qui t'ont soutenu qui t'ont encouragé … qui t'ont donné leur entière confiance ! Qui crois-tu être pour mourir aussi lamentablement ! Tu n'es pas digne d'être mon fils !

À cet instant, le regard de Natsu montra de la surprise, tandis que la dernière phrase d'Ignir lui resta en tête. Voyant cela, le dragon le jeta contre le sol, avec fracas, tout en continuant :

_Tu te dis être un puissant mage ? Foutaise ! Quel véritable homme déciderait de laisser la mort le vaincre sachant qu'il doit sauver des millions de vies ? Tu n'es qu'un pathétique raté !

Cette fois-ci, les yeux de Natsu s'ouvrirent davantage, tandis qu'il fixa le dragon avec plus d'attention.

_Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir élevé un lâche dans ton genre ! Tu ne mérites en aucun cas tous les soins que je t'ai apporté !

Cette fois-ci, il le piétina sous sa patte, avec une telle force qu'un tremblement se fit ressentir dans toute la zone. Finalement, levant sa patte pour voir Natsu resté couché au sol, Ignir grogna avant de finalement s'en aller :

_Si ta volonté n'est pas plus importante que cela, tu as raison sur un point : il n'y a aucune raison pour que je perde mon temps a essayé de t'encourager de te battre ! Laisses toi donc mourir telle la mauviette que tu es et regrettes ta minable vie dans l'au-delà !

Faisant alors mine de partir, Ignir se stoppa soudain, tandis qu'il sentit une intense chaleur se manifester. Entourant le corps de Natsu des flammes se manifestèrent.

_Moi, un minable ? s'étonna Natsu, en rugissant.

Posant une main au sol, il tenta de se remettre debout, mais finit par sentir sa main déraper. Pourtant, tentant un deuxième essai, il rugit :

_Je suis censé être un lâche ?

Cette fois-ci, un bruit intense se fit entendre à l'intérieur de sa pointure, tandis que ce qui ressemblait à un battement de son cœur se manifesta.

_Je ne mérite pas d'être ton fils ?

Hurlant tout en levant son corps, il finit par poser un pied à terre tout en se remettant debout.

_Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Je suis … Je suis … !

Finissant par sourire, Ignir le vit debout, devant lui, tandis que son poing s'enflamma :

_Je suis Natsu Dragnir, de Fairy Tail !

Se propulsant soudain vers le dragon, il assura :

_Je n'ai peur de rien, ni de personne ! Ni de Budo ni d'Esdeath et encore moins de faire face à la mort !

Levant sa main, Ignir le laissa lui frapper la paume, tout en assurant :

_Oui, ça c'est ce que mon fils dirait … Natsu !

Puis, soudain, il exerça assez de force pour repousser le mage en arrière. Atterrissant sur le sol, tout en grimaçant de douleur, Natsu se releva avec difficulté tandis que son corps était encore loin d'avoir récupéré son plein pouvoir.

Pourtant, Ignir ne put s'empêcher de s'en réjouir. Et ceci était expliqué par la soudaine apparition d'une fissure dans l'air, juste derrière Natsu avant qu'elle ne laisse place à une ouverture, où une voix pouvait se faire entendre :

_Natsu ! Je t'en supplie ! Réveilles-toi !

_Wendy ? la reconnut Natsu.

_Tes amis t'attendent de l'autre côté de cette brèche ! lui assura Ignir, tout en retournant dans sa grotte ! Dépêches-toi de les rejoindre si tu ne veux pas rester ici à tout jamais !

Cependant, avant de disparaître, il ajouta :

_Natsu, si tu souhaites me revoir, en chair et en os, … je t'interdis de perdre de nouveau, peu importe ton adversaire ! C'est bien compris ?

Le fixant simplement, Natsu finit par s'en aller, à son tour, tout en affirmant :

_Si tu tiens ta part de contrat, j'en ferais de même !

Puis se mettant à courir, il finit par sauter, sans hésiter, dans la brèche.

« Au revoir … mon fils ! pensa Ignir, en le voyant ainsi partir. »

* * *

Assit sur une chaise, dans un couloir, Tatsumi ne pouvait s'empêcher de taper du pied contre le sol, tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se haïr, lui-même.

« Tout ça, c'est de ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas été attrapé, jamais Natsu n'aurait été forcé de mettre sa vie en jeu ainsi ! Je suis … Je suis vraiment un minable ! »

Lui aussi, s'en voulant, Ieyasu se tenait loin de son ami. À vrai dire, il n'osait pas le regarder. Il avait honte du fait de s'être enfuit, en l'abandonnant.

« Quel ami ferait cela ? Pas Tatsumi, en tout cas ! Lui, il est resté ! »

Quant à Happy, il resta, droit comme un I, devant la porte des cuisines. Il semblait être calme, restant simplement immobile dans l'attente que Dazey ouvre enfin la porte. Pourtant, vu ses tremblements, il était évident pour n'importe qui qu'il retenait ses larmes, tout en redoutant le fait de retrouver Natsu, immobile pour toujours.

« Natsu ! Je t'en supplie ! Nous avons tellement de choses à faire ! Sans toi, qui va nous aider à sauver ce monde ? Sans toi, qui va animer Fairy Tail ! Sans toi, qui donnera à chacun de nos amis la force d'avancer face à nos peurs ? »

Voulant, quant à elle, faire évacuer sa peur en se défoulant contre quelqu'un, Mine finit par agripper le col de Seryu, avant de la plaquer contre un mur.

_Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Murder-girl ! Non, mais tu n'avais rien de mieux à faire que de proposer ce stupide plan ?

_Je … Je suis désolée ! s'excusa Seryu, en baissant simplement son regard.

_Tu m'énerves ! cria Mine ! Non seulement tu ne sers à rien mais en plus tu ne fais que nous attirer des problèmes !

Voyant cela, Caruma voulut intervenir. Cependant, fixant les mains de Seryu, elle eut la surprise de voir Koro gesticuler et grogner contre Mine. Pourtant, Seryu ne faisait que le retenir de toutes ses forces, afin de l'inciter à se calmer. La jeune fille voulait faire face à ses responsabilités, sans que cela ne tourne au bain de sang.

« Seryu ? »

La jetant finalement alors à terre, Mine rugit :

_Si jamais Natsu meurt par ta faute, sache que je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !

_Mine, clames-toi ! lui conseilla soudain Najenda.

Étant simplement assit sur un banc, elle fumait une cigarette, tout en affirmant :

_Aussi stupide soit-il, le plan de Seryu nous a permit de sauver Tatsumi !

_Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les deux filles, en la regardant.

_Notre fuite nous a été permis que par une chose ! assura Najenda ! La soudaine surprise de puissance de Tatsumi qui a surpris nos ennemis et lui a permit de frapper Esdeath ! Cependant, cela aurait été largement différent si Budo avait été présent à ce moment-là ! Si Natsu ne l'avait pas occupé, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à rejoindre le combat ! Et en voyant Esdeath se faire battre, il aurait tout fait pour vaincre Tatsumi ! Et même s'il n'en serait pas parvenu, il aurait au moins gagné suffisamment de temps pour permettre à Esdeath de se relever ! Et là, nos chances de nous enfuir aurait été de zéro pour cent !

Fixant alors Seryu ainsi que Chelsea, Najenda affirma :

_Je suis autant en colère que Mine concernant l'état de Natsu à cause de vos actions ! Si il était sagement resté ici, au lieu de se battre, Dazey aurait pu le soigner bien avant que son état ne se soit autant dégradé ! Néanmoins, par chance, ceci nous a peut-être permis de sauver Night Raid ! Et mieux encore … !

Se levant pour regarder de hors,par l'une des fenêtres, elle remarqua :

_Personne ne sait combien de temps il faudrait à Budo pour récupérer ! Cependant, si nous arrivons à nous défaire des derniers membres de Wild Hunt, il ne nous restera plus qu'Esdeath à abattre ! Il est vrai que Lubbock est mort ! Il est vrai que nous avons perdu un ami … !

Serrant le poing, e,n pensant à l'homme qui était constamment resté à ses côtés, Najenda parvint néanmoins à finir son monologue :

_Cependant, grâce à Natsu, l'ennemi a perdu bien plus que cela ! Et si Natsu parvint à survivre, je peux affirmer que, désormais, nous aurons toutes nos chances de remporter cette bataille !

Regardant finalement le groupe devant elle, elle demanda une nouvelle fois :

_Je ne vous le demande pas pour la première fois … et peut-être pas pour la dernière fois mais j'attends une réponse à ma question : êtes-vous prêt à combattre à mes côtés ?

L'ayant fixé durant tout son discours, les anciens membres de Night Raid devant elles finirent simplement par tendre leur bras devant elle,, avant de les rabattre contre leur poitrine.

_Bien sûr que oui !

_Il n'est pas question de revenir en arrière ! affirmèrent Wave, en les imitant, tout comme Bols et Run.

Les voyant faire, Ieyasu ressentit un grand courage en eux. Pourtant, au lieu d'être encouragé, il en fut apeuré. Il avait peur de ne pas avoir la même détermination qu'eux. Il avait peur de comprendre que, comparé à eux, il avait la phobie de rencontrer la mort.

Ce fut pour cette raison, qu'il finit par se rasseoir, en ne sachant quoi faire pour plus tard. Pour sa part, se pensant être celle qui avait le moins sa place ici, Caruma finit par apercevoir Seryu se relever calmement. Puis, elle s'inclina devant Mine, avant d'affirmer, une nouvelle fois :

_Je suis désolée !

_Tsss! lui répondit Mine , en s'éloignant d'elle.

Cependant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire que ce qu'avait dit Najenda état vrai, elle finit par l'avertir :

_Ne refais plus quelque chose d'aussi idiot, stupide fille !

Pour sa part, les laissant simplement agir, Gajeel resta simplement couché sur le côté, par terre, tout en conservant ses yeux fermés. Il essayait de devenir la suite des événements. Qu'allait-il se passer si jamais Natsu, son rival, allait finalement trépasser ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Cependant, il refusait que cela arrive.

« Salamander, tu as plutôt intérêt à te rétablir ! Sinon, c'est moi qui te ferait la peau ! »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée. Le geste fut si brusque et rapide qu'Happy se prit la porte de plein fouet avant de se retrouver écraser contre un mur. Faisant maintenant face au groupe, Wendy, le visage noyé par des larmes se mit à pleurer :

_NATSU … NaATSU … !

Finissant par lever son regard, elle assura :

_Son cœur continu de battre ! L'opération a réussi !

Il y eut alors un long silence, tandis que tout le monde enregistra chacune de ses paroles. Finalement, repoussant la porte, Happy parvint à marcher vers Wendy, avant de regarder l'intérieur de la pièce. Là, Dasey était déjà en train de désinfecter ses outils, maintenant que l'opération était fini.

Et, à côté de lui, il put voir le corps de Natsu, allongé, et endormit. Seuls le bruit d'une respiration et le soulèvement de sa poitrine montèrent qu'il était toujours en vie.

_Nat … Nat … NATSU ! Sanglota Happy, avant de sauter vers le visage de son ami.

Aussitôt, des cris de joies furent pousser tandis que chacun comprit que Natsu était bel et bien vivant.

_C'est un miracle !

_Natsu est incroyable !

_Il faut fêter ça comme il se doit !

Pour sa part, étant parvenu à agripper Happy avant qu'il ne colle son visage remplit de larmes contre celui de son patient, Dazey ne fit que fixer le groupe tandis que chacun était ravi de cette nouvelle. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre de leur avouer le fait qu'il n'était pour rien dans la guérison de Natsu.

« Ce gamin ! pensa-t-il, en regardant Natsu ! Son cœur a cessé de battre pendant près de dix minutes ! J'étais quasiment sur le point d'aller avertir ses amis de sa mort ! Et, d'un seul coup, il s'est remis à battre ! Ce n'est pas un miracle ! Ce garçon est tout bonnement né pour défier les lois de la raison ! Le mot impossible n'existe pas avec lui ! »

Soudain, s'entrouvrant, les lèvres de Natsu bougèrent de façon à prononcer :

_Ignir … je t'attendrais !


End file.
